


El infierno de Armie - Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet

by Justme_charmie, LovingNathee



Series: El infierno de Armie (CHARMIE ADAPTACIÓN) [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: M/M, Profesor/ estudiante, enamoramiento, universidad
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 181,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_charmie/pseuds/Justme_charmie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingNathee/pseuds/LovingNathee
Summary: El  misterioso  y atractivo  profesor  Armie Hammer,  reconocido  especialista  en  Dante, es  un  hombre  torturado  por  su  pasado  y  orgulloso  del  prestigio  que  ha conseguido,  aunque  también  es  consciente  de  que  es  un  imán  para  el pecado  y,  especialmente,  para  la  lujuria.  Cuando  el virtuoso Timothée Chalamet  se  matricula  en  el  máster  que  Armie imparte  en  la Universidad  de  Toronto,  la  vida  de  él  cambia  irrevocablemente.  La relación  que mantiene  con  su  nuevo  alumno  lo  obligará  a  enfrentarse  a sus  demonios  personales  y  lo  conducirá  a  una  fascinante  exploración del  sexo,  el  amor  y  la  redención.(ADAPTACIÓN CHARMIE)(ARMIE HAMMER X TIMOTHÉE CHALAMET)
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: El infierno de Armie (CHARMIE ADAPTACIÓN) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815037
Comments: 159
Kudos: 100





	1. I  ¿Señor Chalamet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Florencia, 1283 
> 
> De pie junto al puente, el poeta observaba a la joven que se acercaba. El mundo se detuvo al ver sus ojos, grandes y oscuros, y su pelo castaño, peinado formando elegantes ondas. Al principio no la reconoció. Era tan hermosa que cortaba el aliento con sus movimientos gráciles y seguros. Y algo en su rostro le recordó a la niña de la que se había enamorado años atrás. La vida los había llevado por caminos distintos y él siempre había llorado la pérdida de su ángel, su musa, su amada Beatriz. Sin ella, su vida había sido solitaria e insustancial.  
> «Y ahora aparece mi bendición.»  
> Mientras ella seguía acercándose, acompañada de sus amigas, el poeta inclinó la cabeza en un saludo caballeroso. No tenía ninguna esperanza de que ella se lo devolviera. Era perfecta e inalcanzable, un ángel de ojos castaños, vestida de blanco resplandeciente, mientras que él era un hombre mayor, hastiado del mundo, que no le llegaba a la suela del zapato. Cuando ya casi había pasado de largo, los ojos del poeta se clavaron en una de sus delicadas zapatillas, una zapatilla que vacilaba justo delante de él. El corazón se le desbocó mientras aguardaba, sin resuello. La voz que le habló, suave y educada, dispersó sus dudas. Era ella. Levantó la cabeza y la miró asombrado. Llevaba años esperando ese momento, soñando con ese encuentro, pero nunca se imaginó que se produciría de un modo tan fortuito. Y menos aún que ella lo saludara con tanta dulzura. Desconcertado, le devolvió el saludo y se permitió el lujo de dedicarle una sonrisa, una sonrisa que su musa le devolvió multiplicada por diez. Sintió henchírsele el corazón, mientras su amor por ella crecía y ardía como una hoguera en su pecho. Desgraciadamente, la breve conversación llegó a su fin cuando ella anunció que tenía que irse. El poeta se inclinó para despedirse, pero en seguida se incorporó para contemplarla mientras se alejaba. La gran alegría que había sentido al reencontrarse con ella se vio empañada por la tristeza de no saber si volvería a verla nunca más...

Imagen: @charmie.sims4 en instagram 

\- ¿Señor Chalamet? 

La voz del profesor Armie Hammer atrae el aula en dirección al atractivo joven de cabello castaño sentado en las últimas filas. Perdido en sus pensamientos, o en la traducción, tenía la cabeza gacha, mientras tomaba notas frenéticamente en su cuaderno. Diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia él y contemplaron su cara pálida, sus largas pestañas y sus delgados dedos, que sostenían un bolígrafo. Luego, esos mismos diez pares de ojos se volvieron hacia el profesor, que permaneció inmóvil y había empezado a fruncir el cejo. Su actitud mordaz contrastaba vivamente con la atractiva simetría de sus rasgos: con sus ojos, grandes y expresivos, y su boca de labios finos. Era uno de esos hombres guapos de aspecto duro.

—Ejem. 

Una vez discreta a su derecha, la atención del joven, la vista hacia el estudiante de anchos hombros sentado a su lado. Sonriendo, este señaló con la mirada hacia el profesor. Él siguió el recorrido de su mirada y se encontró con unos ojos azules y muy enfadados. Tragó saliva audiblemente.

—Estoy esperando una respuesta, señor Chalamet. Si le apetece unirse a la clase —añadió, con una voz tan glacial como su mirada.   
El resto de alumnos del seminario se revolvieron inquietos en sus asientos y se dirigieron a miradas furtivas. En consideró se leían preguntas del tipo «¿Qué mosca le ha picado?», pero ninguno dijo nada. (Porque es de sobra conocido que los licenciados odian enfrentarse a sus profesores sobre el tema que sea, no digamos ya por una falta de educación.) 

El joven abrió la boca para contestar, pero cambió de opinión en seguida y la cerró, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento de aquellos imperturbables ojos azules. Los de él estaban tan abiertos que le daban aspecto de conejito asustado. 

\- ¿Habla nuestro idioma, señor Chalamet? —Se burló el profesor. 

A una chica morena sentada a la derecha de él se le escapó la risa, aunque trató de disimularla con una tos poco convincente. Todos los ojos volvieron a dirigirse hacia el conejito asustado, que se ruborizó furiosamente y que agachó la cabeza, apartando la vista del profesor. 

—Dado que el señor Chalamet parece estar asistiendo a un seminario paralelo en un idioma distinto, ¿tal vez alguien tan amable de responder a mi pregunta? 

La belleza morena sentada a su lado estuvo encantada de hacerlo. Se volvió hacia él y le respondió una sonrisa deslumbrante, mientras respondía a su pregunta con todo detalle, gesticulando mucho con las manos mientras citaba a Dante en italiano. Al terminar, dedicó una sonrisa ácida al recién llegado, se volvió de nuevo hacia el señor Hammer y suspiró. Lo único que le faltó fue rodar un poco por el suelo y frotarse contra su pierna para demostrarle nada de lo que haría más feliz que ser su mascota. (Aunque a él no le faltaron nada que lo hiciera). El profesor frunció el cejo de manera casi imperceptible a nadie en particular y se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. 

Más tarde, mientras el señor Hammer seguía hablando sin parar sobre el conflicto entre güelfos y gibelinos, un trozo de papel doblado aparentemente sobre el diccionario de italiano del conejito asustado. Al principio él no se dio cuenta, pero un nuevo «ejem» hizo que se volviera hacia el guapo joven sentado a su lado. Esta vez él le dedicó una sonrisa más amplia y le señaló la nota con los ojos. Al verla, parpadeó sorprendido. Vigilando la espalda del profesor, que no dejaba de rodear con círculos palabras italianas, llevó la nota al regazo y la abrió discretamente:

"Hammer es un asno". 

Aunque nadie que no hubiera estado observándolo se habría dado cuenta, al leer la nota se ruborizó de un modo distinto. Le aparecieron dos nubes de color rosa en las mejillas mientras sonreía. No fue una sonrisa de las que dejaron los dientes al descubierto, ni de las que hicieron aparecer arrugas de expresión ni hoyuelos, pero era una sonrisa. Se volvió hacia su vecino, que le sonrió a su vez, franco y  
amistoso.

\- ¿Algo divertido que quiera compartir con nosotros, señor Chalamet? 

Los ojos del nuevo alumno se abrieron aterrorizados y la sonrisa de su nuevo amigo desapareció de su cara al volverse para mirar al profesor. Sin atreverse a enfrentarse al señor Hammer, él bajó la cabeza y se quedó inmóvil, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. 

—Ha sido culpa mía, profesor. Le estaba preguntando por qué página íbamos a buscar al chico, tratando de protegerlo. 

—Una pregunta poco apropiada para un estudiante que está preparando el doctorado, Paul. Pero ya que lo preguntas, estamos empezando el primer canto. Espero que seas capaz de encontrarlo sin la ayuda del señor Chalamet. Ah, y ¿señor Chalamet? - La cola del conejito asustado tembló un poco al levantar la vista hacia él. —Lo espero en mi despacho después de clase. 


	2. II Hammer es un asno

Al terminar el seminario, Timmy guardó el trozo de papel dentro del diccionario de italiano, junto a la entrada de la palabra "asino, asno". 

—Siento lo que ha pasado. Soy Paul Norris —lo saludó su amable compañero, tendiéndole una enorme mano. El joven se la estrechó y Paul se maravilló de lo pequeña que era comparada con la suya. Podría rompermela con solo doblar la muñeca. 

—Hola, Paul. Yo soy Timothée. Timothée Chalamet. 

—Encantado de tenerte por aquí, Timothée. Siento que Hammer se ha comportado como un gilipollas. Ahora entiende porqué su apodo es El profesor, con mayúscula especificada él, con no poco sarcasmo. Timothée se ruborizó levemente y volvió a centrarse en sus libros. 

—Eres nuevo, ¿no? —Continuó Paul, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Acabo de llegar de la Universidad de Saint Joseph. 

Él asintió como si la conociera. 

\- ¿Ha llegado a hacer un curso de doctorado? 

-Si. —Señalando hacia las primeras filas, anteriormente— Ya sé que no lo parece, pero teóricamente estoy estudiando para especializarme en Dante.   
El chico soltó un silbido de admiración. 

—Entonces, ¿estás aquí por Hammer?   
Él asintió y, al fijarse en su cuello, Paul dio cuenta de que el pulso se le aceleraba. Como no encontró una explicación para ello, se olvidó del tema, aunque más tarde volvería a acordar. 

—Tiene un personaje difícil, por lo que no tiene demasiados alumnos, pero es mi director de tesis. Y también el de Christa Peterson, ya la conoces. 

—¿Christa? 

—La coqueta de la primera fila. Es su otra alumna de doctorado, aunque su verdadero objetivo es convertirse en la futura señora Hammer. Acaba de llegar y ya le hace galletas, se deja caer por su despacho, le envía mensajes telefónicos. Es increíble.- Timothée asintió, pero no dijo nada. —Crista no parece consciente de la estricta política de no confraternización de la Universidad de Toronto —explicó Paul, que fue recompensado con una sonrisa preciosa. Se dijo que iba a tener que hacer sonreír a Timothée Chalamet más a menudo. Pero eso tiene que esperar, de momento. —Será mejor que vayas. Quería verte después de clase y te estará esperando. 

Timothée guardó sus cosas a toda prisa en la vieja mochila LL Bean que había acompañado desde su primer año en la universidad. 

—Ejem, no sé dónde está su despacho.

—Cuando salgas, gira a la izquierda y luego gira otra vez a la izquierda. El suyo es el último, al final del pasillo. Buena suerte y, si no nos vemos antes, hasta la próxima clase. 

Timothée le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida y salió del aula. Al doblar la esquina, vio que El profesor había dejado la puerta del despacho abierta. Se quedaron atrás, nervioso, dudando sobre si llamar primero o asomar la cabeza directamente. Tras unos segundos de duda, se analizaron por la primera opción. Armándose de valor, respiró hondo, contuvo el aliento y específicamente el puño. Justo entonces, oyó: 

—Siento no haberte devuelto la llamada. ¡Estaba en clase! —Exclamó la voz enfadada que empezaba a resultarle familiar. Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que volviera a hablar—: ¡Porque era el primer seminario de este curso, idiota, y porque la última vez que hablé con ella me dijo que estaba bien! 

Timothée se apartó de la puerta. Al parecer, el señor Hammer estaba hablando por teléfono, gritándole a alguien. No quería ser su siguiente víctima, así que perdió en huir y afrontar las consecuencias más tarde. Pero justo entonces lo oyó sollozar. Fue un sonido ronco, desgarrador, que le llegó al alma, impidiéndole marcharse. 

—¡Claro que tendría querido estar allí! La quería. Claro que tenía querido estar allí. —Le llegó otro sollozo desde detrás de la puerta—. No sé a qué hora llegaré. Diles que voy de camino. Iré al aeropuerto y tomaré el primer avión que salga, pero no sé cuándo llegaré. Otra pausa —Lo sé. Diles que lo siento. Que lo siento mucho ... —Su voz se perdió entre sollozos y Timothée lo oyó colgar el teléfono.

Sin pensar, se asomó. El hombre, de treinta y pico de años, tenía la cabeza apoyada en las manos y lloraba con los apoyos apoyados en el escritorio. Timothée vio cómo le temblaban los hombros. Percibió la angustia y el dolor que brotaban de su pecho. Y analíticamente compasión. Quería acercarse a él, rodearle el cuello con los brazos y ofrecerle consuelo. Quería acariciarle la cabeza y decirle lo que mucho mucho. Por un momento, imagínese cómo tienen las lágrimas de aquellos expresivos ojos azules como zafiros y verlos volverse con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, solo para confortarlo. Pero verlo llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, lo dejó clavado en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: imagínense cómo utilizarán las lágrimas de esos expresivos ojos azules como zafiros y verlos volverse con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, solo para confortarlo. Pero verlo llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, lo dejó clavado en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: imagínense cómo detectarán las lágrimas de esos expresivos ojos azules como zafiros y verlos volverse con amabilidad. Se imaginó dándole un casto beso en la mejilla, solo para confortarlo. Pero verlo llorar de esa manera, como si acabaran de romperle el corazón, lo dejó clavado en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: lo que dejó clavado en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: lo que dejó clavado en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: lo que dejó clavado en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: lo que dejó clavado en el suelo, por lo que no hizo nada de lo que había imaginado. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, volvería a esconderse detrás de la puerta, a ciegas sacó un trozo de papel de la mochila y escribió: 

"Lo siento.   
Timothée Chalamet"   
  
Luego, sin saber qué hacer, colocó la nota en la jamba de la puerta y el cerró silenciosamente. La timidez no era el rasgo más característico de Timothée. Su primera cualidad, la que lo definía como persona, era la compasión, algo que no había heredado de sus padres.

  
Su padre, aunque era un hombre decente, tenía tendencia a ser rígido e inflexible. Su madre, ya fallecida, no había mostrado compasión hacia nadie en toda su vida, ni siquiera hacia su único hijo. Tom Chalamet era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero bastante popular y, en general, apreciado por sus vecinos. Era conserje en la Universidad de Susquehanna y jefe de bomberos de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Dado que el departamento de bomberos estaba formado íntegramente por voluntarios, Tom y el resto de sus compañeros estaban de guardia permanente. Se sentía orgulloso de su responsabilidad y le dedicaba mucho tiempo y energía, lo que implicaba que no paraba mucho en casa, ni siquiera cuando no había ninguna emergencia. 

—¿Cómo van las cosas, Timmy? —Le pidió. Su voz, poco dada a sentimentalismos, la comodidad igualmente, como si fuera una manta. 

Timothée suspiró. 

—Bien. El primer día ha sido ... interesante, pero bien. 

—¿Cómo te tratan esos canadienses? 

—Muy bien, son muy amables. «Son los americanos los que son unos desgraciados. Bueno, un americano para ser más exacto. »Pensó.

Tom se aclaró la garganta un par de veces y Timothée contuvo el aliento. Gracias a sus años de experiencia, sabía que su padre estaba preparando para decir algo serio. Se respondió qué tuvo pasado. 

—Cariño, Grace Clark ha muerto hoy. 

Timothée se incorporó en la cama y se quedó mirando el vacío. 

\- ¿Has oído? 

—Sí, sí, te he oído. 

—El cáncer volvió con fuerza. Todos pensaban que estaba bien, pero la enfermedad había vuelto sin avisar, cuando se dio cuenta, ya había extendido a los huesos y al hígado. Richard y los chicos están muy afectados.

Timothée se mordió el labio inferior y ahogó un sollozo. 

—Sabía que te dolería. Era como una madre para ti, y Rachel y tú siempre fuisteis tan buenos amigos ... ¿Te ha dicho algo? 

\- No ... no me ha llamado. ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? 

\- No sé cuándo se enteró la familia de que había vuelto a recaer. El pasado por su casa hace un rato y Armie ni siquiera había llegado. Estaban enfadados con él. No sé cómo recibirán cuando lleguemos. Hay mucho rencor en esa familia —añadió su padre, renegando en voz baja. 

\- ¿Enviarás flores? 

—Sí, supongo. No se me dan bien estas cosas, pero puedo pedirle a Deb que me ayude. 

Deb Lundy era su novia. Timothée puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar su nombre, pero se guardó su opinión. 

—Dile que envió alguna cosa de mi parte, por favor. A Grace le encantaban las gardenias. Y pídele que firme la nota en mi nombre. 

—Descuida, lo haré. ¿Necesitas algo? 

\- No, estoy bien. 

\- ¿Dinero? 

\- No papá. Con la beca me basta si voy con cuidado. 

Tom guardó silencio. Antes de que volviera a hablar, Timothée ya sabía qué iba a decir. 

—Siento lo de Harvard. Tal vez el año que viene ... 

Timothée enderezó la espalda y se obligó a sonreír, aunque su padre no podría verlo. 

—Tal vez. Hasta pronto, papá. 

—Adiós, cariño. 

A la mañana siguiente, Timothée llegará a la universidad un poco más despacio que el día anterior. El iPod lo aislaba del exterior y en su cabeza iba redactando un correo electrónico de pésame y de disculpas para su amiga Rachel, escribiéndolo y corrigiéndolo mentalmente mientras caminaba. La brisa de setiembre era cálida en Toronto. A Timothée eso le gustaba. Le gustaba estar tan cerca del lago. Le gustaba la luz del sol y la amabilidad de la gente. Le gustaba estar en Toronto en vez de en Selinsgrove o Filadelfia. Y, sobre todo, le gustaba la sensación de estar a cientos de kilómetros de distancia de él. Sólo esperaba seguir así mucho tiempo.   
Cuando entró en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos para ver si había recibido alguna carta, seguí redactando en su mente el correo para Rachel. Alguien le dio un golpecito en el codo y entró en su campo de visión. Timothée se quitó los auriculares. 

—Paul ... hola.

Él sonrió desde las alturas. Timothée era menudo, sobre todo cuando frecuentemente zapatillas deportivas, y apenas le llegaba al pecho. 

\- ¿Cómo fue la reunión con Hammer? —Le cambió el joven, cambiando la sonrisa por una mirada de preocupación. 

Timothée se mordió el labio inferior, una costumbre de cuando estaba nervioso. Debería dejar de hacerlo, pero no podría, difícil porque no era consciente de ello. 

—Ah ..., al final no fui.

Paul cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. 

—Eso no es bueno. 

Timothée trató de justificarse. 

—La puerta de su despacho estaba cerrada. Creo que estaba hablando por teléfono ... No estoy seguro. Le dejé una nota. 

Paul vio que sus pobladas cejas se unían con preocupación. Le dio lástima y maldijo a El profesor por ser tan cáustico. Timothée aparentaba ser una persona frágil a la que era fácil lastimar y Hammer no tenía que darse cuenta del efecto que causaba en sus alumnos, así que ayudarían a hacerlo. 

  
\- Si estaba hablando por teléfono, hiciste bien en no interrumpirlo. Esperemos que así fuera. Si no, diría que te se ha metido en un lío. —Enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos— Si la cosa es peor, avísame y veré qué puedo hacer. A mí no me importa que me grite, pero no quiero que te grite a ti. «Porque, juzgado por tu aspecto, te morirías del susto, conejito asustado».

Timothée iba a decir algo, pero finalmente guardó silencio. Con una sonrisa débil, el joven asintió y se limitó a los casilleros en busca del correo. Casi todo era propaganda. Hubo algunos comunicados internos del departamento, entre ellos, uno de una conferencia pública del profesor Armie D. Hammer titulada «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Timothée leyó el título varias veces antes de ser capaz de asimilarlo. Luego comenzó a canturrear en voz baja. Lo que estaba haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de la conferencia del profesor Hammer había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisó de todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones del profesor Hammer quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Finalmente alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó: lo que estaba haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de la conferencia del profesor Hammer había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisó de todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones del profesor Hammer quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Finalmente, alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó: lo que estaba haciendo mientras leía una segunda circular que avisaba de la conferencia del profesor Hammer había sido aplazada. Y no dejó su canturreo al ver una tercera nota, en la que se avisó de todos los seminarios, citas y reuniones del profesor Hammer quedaban cancelados hasta nuevo aviso. Finalmente alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. La desdobló y leyó: alargó la mano para alcanzar una nota doblada que estaba al final del casillero. 

"Lo siento.   
Timothée Chalamet".

Sin dejar de canturrear, se perdió por qué el profesor le había devuelto la nota que dejó en la puerta del despacho. Pero su canturreo se detuvo en seco, igual que su corazón, al dar la vuelta al papel y ver lo siguiente: 

"Hammer es un asno".


	3. III Abominación de bolso

Durante una época de su vida, si hubiera tenido que enfrentarse a un incidente tan embarazoso como ese, Timothée hubiese adoptado una posición fetal y probablemente para siempre. Pero a los veintitrés años ya estaba hecho de otra pasta. Así, en vez de quedarse frente a los buzones, contemplando cómo su breve carrera académica ardía y quedaba reducida a un montón de cenizas a sus pies, hizo rápidamente lo que había ido a hacer y regresó a casa. Una vez allí, e intentando no pensar en los asuntos académicos, hizo cuatro cosas: Primero, tomó un poco de dinero del fondo para emergencias que guardaba en una fiambrera debajo de la cama. Segundo, fue a la tienda de licores más cercana y compró una botella muy grande de tequila muy barato. Tercero, volvió a casa y escribió un largo y sentido mensaje de pésame para Rachel. Olvidó a propósito comentarle qué estaba haciendo y dónde estaba viviendo, y lo envió desde su cuenta de Gmail en vez de desde su cuenta universitaria. Cuarto, se fue de compras. Esa última actividad era un desconsolado homenaje tanto a Rachel como a Grace, porque a ambas les encantaban las cosas caras. En realidad, Timothée era demasiado pobre para ir de compras. Cuando se mudó a Selinsgrove y conoció a Rachel, durante su primer año de instituto, no podría permitirse comprar nada. De la misma forma que tampoco podría permitírselo en esos momentos. 

Se paró delante del escaparate de Prada recordando la única vez que había ido a comprar zapatos de marca con Rachel. Timothée todavía conservaba esos zapatos caña alta de cuero negro guardados en una caja al fondo del armario. Sólo se los había puesto una vez: la noche en que descubrió que estaba siendo traicionado. Quiso destrozarlos igual que había destruido el traje pero no pudo. Los zapatos habían sido un regalo de bienvenida de Rachel. Luego se detuvo una eternidad delante de la tienda Chanel y lloró recordando a Grace. Grace, que siempre lo recibí con una sonrisa y un abrazo cuando iba de visita. Grace, que cuando su verdadera madre murió en trágicas circunstancias, le dijo que lo que quería y que le encantaría ser su madre si a él le apetecía. Y había sido una madre mucho mejor de lo que Sharon lo fue nunca, para vergüenza de Sharon y pena de Timothée.

Cuando agotó las lágrimas y las tiendas cerraron, regresó a casa lentamente y comenzó a torturarse diciendo que había sido un mal hijo adoptivo, un desastre de amigo y un bobo insensible al que no se le ocurrió fijarse que un trozo de papel estuviese en blanco antes de dejárselo firmado a una persona cuya querida madre acababa de morir. 

«¿Qué habrá pensado al ver la nota?»

Más animado después de un chupito o dos o tres de tequila, Timothée seguía haciéndose preguntas.

«¿Qué debe de pensar de mí ahora?»

Se planteó hacer el equipaje y coger el primer autobús que se dirigía a Selinsgrove para no tener que enfrentarse a él.   
Estaba avergonzado por no haberse dado cuenta de que Armie Hammer estaba hablando de Grace aquel horrible día al teléfono. Pero no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que el cáncer de esta se hubiera reproducido. Y mucho menos que hubiera muerto. Aquel día estaba más preocupado por haber empezado su relación con El profesor con tan mal pie. Su hostilidad lo había pillado por sorpresa, pero aún lo había sorprendido más verlo llorar. En lo único que había pensado era en consolarlo. Esa idea se había impuesto a todas las demás y ni siquiera lo había dejado preguntarse por la causa de su dolor. No había bastado con lo que acabaran de romperle el corazón con la noticia de que su madre había muerto sin haber podido despedirse de ella ni decirle la que quería. No había sido suficiente con alguien, probablemente su hermano Scott, había discutido con él por no haber vuelto aún a casa. No. Cuando estaba destrozado y llorando como un niño abrió la puerta del despacho para irse corriendo al aeropuerto, y se encontró con su nota de consuelo y con lo que Paul había escrito por el otro lado. 

  
«Estupendo». 

  
A Timothée lo sorprendía que El Profesor no lo hubiese expulsado del curso en aquel mismo momento. 

«Tal vez me ha reconocido».

Un nuevo chupito de tequila modificó esa idea, pero ninguna más, porque cayó al suelo desmayado.

  
Dos semanas más tarde, cuando revisaba su casillero en el departamento, Timothée se sentía ligeramente mejor, aunque como si estuviese esperando en el corredor de la muerte, sin posibilidad de indulto. No. No se había marchado a casa. Timothée se ruborizaba con facilidad y era muy tímido, pero también era una persona muy tenaz y testaruda y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estudiar la obra de Dante. Si tenía que inventar un cómplice sin identificar para librarse de la pena de muerte, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Aún no se lo había dicho a Paul. Todavía. 

\- ¿Timothée? ¿Puedes venir un momento? —La requerida la señora Jenkins, la encantadora auxiliar administrativa, ya entrada en años, desde su escritorio. Timothée se acercó dócilmente. - ¿Ha tenido algún problema con el profesor Hammer? 

—Yo ... ejem ... no lo sé —respondió, ruborizándose y mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. 

—He recibido dos correos electrónicos urgentes esta mañana pidiéndome que concierte una cita para que te reúnas con él en cuanto regrese. No suelo recibir ese tipo de encargos. Normalmente, los profesores prefieren acordar sus propias citas cuando les conviene. Por alguna razón, Hammer insiste en que sea yo quien fije la tuya y en que quede reflejada en tu expediente. 

Timothée asintió y sacó la agenda de la mochila, tratando de no pensar en lo que el profesor habrá dicho de él en esos correos. La señora Jenkins lo estaba mirando expectante.   
  
\- ¿Qué tal mañana? - Su fingida calma se desmoronó. 

\- ¿Mañana? 

—El señor Hammer regresa esta noche y propone reunirse contigo mañana a las cuatro en su despacho. ¿Te va bien? Tengo que enviarle un mensaje de confirmación. 

Timothée asintió y anotó la cita en su agenda, como si lo necesitara para acordarse. 

\- No sé de qué se trata, pero sí que es importante. Me pregunto a qué se referirá ... —comentó la señora Jenkins, distraída. 

Timothée acabó sus asuntos de ese día y regresó a casa para hacer las maletas, con la ayuda de su amiga, la señorita Tequila.

  
A la mañana siguiente, tenía casi toda la ropa guardada en sus dos maletas, sin querer admitir la derrota, ni ante sí mismo ni ante la señorita Tequila.  
Necesitaba ocupar el tiempo de alguna manera, así que resolvería lo que cualquier estudiante perezoso que se precie haría en esa situación, aparte de beber e irse de fiesta con otros estudiantes perezosos: limpiar su apartamento.   
No le llevó demasiado tiempo. Todo quedó en perfecto orden, escrupulosamente limpio y con un ligero aroma a limón. Orgulloso del resultado, preparó su mochila para ir a la universidad. Mientras tanto, el profesor Hammer recorría los pasillos del departamento a grandes zancadas. Estudiantes y colegas por igual se iban volviendo a su paso. El Profesor estaba de evidente mal humor y nadie quería interponerse en su camino. Llevaba una buena temporada de ese talante, pero ese día estaba más cascarrabias de lo habitual debido a la tensión y la falta de sueño. Los dioses de Air Canada le habían echado una maldición y lo habían sentado al lado de un padre y de su hijo de dos años que regresaban de Filadelfia. El niño lloró sin parar durante todo el viaje y se meó encima —y encima del profesor Hammer—, mientras su padre dormía profundamente. En la penumbra del avión, mientras se secaba la orina del niño de sus pantalones de Armani, temía que el gobierno debería decretar la esterilización de los padres permisivos.

Timothée acudió puntual a su cita con el profesor Hammer y comprobó encantado que la puerta estaba cerrada. Aunque su alegría duró poco, al darse cuenta de que El Profesor estaba dentro, gritándole a Paul. Cuando su compañero salió, diez minutos más tarde, seguía igual de erguido que siempre, con sus casi dos metros de altura, pero visiblemente más alterado. Timothée buscó con la mirada la salida de incendios. Con solo cinco pasos podría ponerse a salvo.Resultaba una idea tentadora. Paul se percató de lo que estaba pensando y negó con la cabeza. Tras murmurar algunos insultos dirigidos a El Profesor, sonrió. 

\- ¿Te gustaría tomar un café conmigo algún día? 

Timothée lo miró sorprendido. Estaba demasiado nervioso por la reunión para pensar en nada más, así que asintió. El joven siguió sonriendo y se inclinó hacia él. 

—Sería mucho más fácil si necesita tu número de teléfono. 

Ruborizándose, Timothée buscó un trozo de papel, se aseguró de que no hubiera nada escrito por el otro lado, y anotó el número de su móvil. Paul cogió la nota y, tras echarle un vistazo, le palmeó el hombro. 

—Machácalo, Conejito. 

Él no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué creía que su apodo era o debería ser «Conejito», ya que una voz atractiva pero impaciente dijo: 

—Entre, señor Chalamet. 

Timothée se detuvo en la puerta, inseguro. El profesor Hammer parecía cansado. Tenía ojeras oscuras y estaba muy pálido, lo que hacía que pareciera más delgado. Mientras revisaba un documento, pasó lentamente la lengua por el labio inferior. Él se lo quedó mirando, hipnotizado por su boca sensual. Tras un momento, experimentó la vista haciendo un gran esfuerzo y se fijó entonces en que usaba gafas. Nunca antes lo había visto llevarlas. Tal vez solo se las pusiera cuando se notaba la vista cansada. El caso es ese día, sus ojos penetrantes quedaban medio ocultos tras un par de gafas de Prada. La montura negra contrastaba con el castaño de su pelo y el azul de sus ojos, atrayendo las miradas. Timothée se dio cuenta de que no había visto nunca a un profesor tan atractivo, sino que tampoco había conocido a uno tan elegante. Podría haber sido el modelo de una campaña publicitaria de cualquier marca cara, algo que no muchos profesores universitarios podrían decir (ya que no eran admirados específicamente por su buen gusto a la hora de vestir.) Timothée lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que tenía un temperamento impredecible y que, al menos en los últimos tiempos, se había vuelto un maniático de los buenos modales y el decoro. Sabía que probablemente no le parecería mal que se sentara en una de las dos butacas de piel sin esperar a que le diera permiso, 

—Por favor, siéntese, señor Chalamet - dijo con una voz fría como el hielo, señalando una silla metálica de aspecto incómodo. Suspirando, Timothée se dirigió hacia la rígida silla de Ikea que estaba frente a una de sus enormes estanterías empotradas. Hubiera preferido sentarse en cualquier otro sitio, pero no le pareció sensato discutir por eso. Acerque la silla. No pienso estirar el cuello para hablar con usted. 

Él se movió para obedecer y, con los nervios, se le cayó la mochila al suelo. Hizo una mueca y se ruborizó al ver algunos de los objetos que caían debajo de la mesa del profesor Hammer, incluido un pequeño frasco de perfume, que fue rodando hasta detenerse a un centímetro de su cartera de piel.

«Tal vez pueda marcharme antes de que se dé cuenta».

Avergonzado, se agachó y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. Pero cuando estaba terminando, una de las correas de la vieja mochila se rompió y todo volvió a caer al suelo con gran estrépito. Timothée se dejó caer de rodillas mientras sus papeles, bolígrafos, el iPod, el móvil y una manzana verde se esparcieron por la bonita alfombra persa de El Profesor.

«Oh, dioses de los estudiantes recién licenciados y tontos, matadme por favor. Ahora. 

\- ¿Es usted humorista, señor Chalamet? 

Timothée enderezó la espalda al oír su sarcasmo y lo miró a la cara. Lo que vio en ella estuvo a punto de hacerlo llorar. ¿Cómo alguien con una cara tan angelical podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo una voz tan melodiosa podía ser tan despiadada? Por un momento, se perdió en las profundidades heladas de sus ojos, añorando la época en que lo habían mirado con amabilidad. Pero en vez de rendirse a la desesperación, respiró hondo y pensó que no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que Armie Hammer había cambiado, por mucho que le doliera y decepcionara. Sin decir nada, negó con la cabeza y volvió a recoger las cosas del suelo. 

—Cuando le hago una pregunta, espero que me responda - Dijo antes de volver a examinar el expediente que tenía en las manos: Tal vez no sea tan brillante como dice aquí. 

\- ¿Disculpe, doctor Hammer? —Preguntó Timothée con voz suave pero decidida. No sabía de dónde había sacado el valor, pero dio gracias a los dioses de los estudiantes recién graduados por si acaso. 

—Profesor Hammer, si no le molesta —replicó malhumorado—. Doctores los hay a patadas. También los quiroprácticos y los pediatras se consideran doctores.

Harto de ser humillado, Timothée trató de cerrar la cremallera de la mochila, pero por desgracia también se había roto. Conteniendo el aliento, trató de devolverla a la vida maldiciendo en voz baja. 

\- ¿Podría dejar de pelearse con esa ridícula abominación de bolso y sentarse en la silla como una persona?

Al darse cuenta de que estaba poniéndose de nuevo furioso, Timothée dejó su ridícula abominación de bolso en el suelo y se sentó en la incómoda silla. Cruzó las manos sobre el regazo para no empezar a retorcérselas y esperó. 

—Al parecer, sí se considera usted un humorista. ¿Le pareció que esto era divertido? —Preguntó, lanzando una hoja de papel que fue a parar al suelo, casi junto a sus pies, calzados con zapatillas deportivas. Al agacharse para recogerla, vio que era una fotocopia de la terrible nota que le había dejado el día en que Grace había muerto. 

—Puedo explicarlo. Fue un error. Yo no la escribí por los dos ... 

—¡No me interesan sus excusas! Le dije que viniera a verme después de la clase y no se presentó. 

—Es que estaba usted hablando por teléfono. Tenía la puerta cerrada y ... 

—¡No tenía la puerta cerrada! —Lo interrumpió él, lanzando lo que parecía una tarjeta de visita sobre la mesa—. ¿También le parece gracioso?

Timothée la cogió y ahogó una exclamación. Era una tarjeta de pésame de las que acompañan las flores que uno envía a un funeral. 

"Los acompaño en el sentimiento. Por favor, aceptad mis condolencias. Con cariño,Timothée Chalamet".

Al levantar la vista, vio que estaba tan furioso que casi escupía al intentar hablar. Él parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de explicar: 

\- No es lo que cree. Sólo quería darle el pésame ... 

\- ¿No le bastaba con la nota que dejó en la puerta? 

—Pero es que esta nota era para su familia ... 

—¡Deje a mi familia en paz! —Exclamó él, dándole la espalda y quitándose las gafas para poder frotar la cara con las manos. 

Timothée acababa de ser arrancado del reino de los sorprendidos y arrojado al país de los atónitos. Nadie se lo había aclarado. Él había malinterpretado su nota por completo y nadie se había molestado en explicárselo. Con el estómago encogido, comenzó a preguntarse qué significaría eso.   
Ajeno a sus elucubraciones, El profesor se obligó a calmarse haciendo un esfuerzo hercúleo. Cerró el expediente de Timothée y lo dejó caer con desprecio sobre la mesa antes de fulminarlo con la mirada. 

—Veo que está aquí con una beca para estudiar a Dante y yo temo que soy el único profesor de este departamento que se ocupa del tema. Dado que esto —añadió, señaló el espacio entre ellos— no va a funcionar, va a tener que buscar otro tema y otro director para su proyecto. O pedir el traslado a otro departamento. O mejor aún, a otra universidad. Le comunicaré mi decisión al director de su programa de estudios con efectos inmediatos. Y ahora, si me disculpa ... 

Haciendo girar su silla, comenzó a teclear furiosamente en el ordenador portátil. Timothée nocreía lo que estaba oyendo. Mientras permanecía quieto en la silla, tratando de absorber no solo su discurso sino toda su conclusión, El profesor procedió a hablar, sin molestarse en alzar la vista: 

—Eso es todo, señor Chalamet. 

Él no dijo nada. No valía la pena. Se sentía lentamente, aturdido, y recogió del suelo su ofensiva mochila. Sujetándola contra el pecho, salió del despacho sin rumbo, como un zombi. Al salir del edificio y cruzar la calle Bloor, se dio cuenta de que había elegido un mal día para salir de casa sin chaqueta, pues la temperatura había descendido bruscamente y había empezado un diluviar. No había dado ni cinco pasos y ya estaba empapado. Tampoco se le había ocurrido coger un paraguas, así que tenía por delante una caminata de tres largas manzanas bajo la lluvia, el frío y el viento. 

«Oh, dioses del mal karma y de las tormentas eléctricas, tened piedad de mí».

Mientras caminaba, se consoló pensando que su ridícula abominación de mochila le estaba sirviendo para la noble tarea de tapar lo que la camiseta empapada no podría estar cubriendo ya.

«Chúpate ésa, profesor Hammer». 

Mientras caminaba, reflexionaba sobre lo que acababa de pasar. Se había preparado haciendo las maletas la noche anterior, pero, sinceramente, había esperado que él lo recordara. Había esperado que volviera a mostrarse amable. Pero se había equivocado. No le había dado oportunidad de explicar su colosal metedura de pata con la nota. Y, para comenzar las cosas, había malinterpretado sus intenciones al ver las flores y la nota, y lo había expulsado del curso. Todo había terminado. Ahora debería volver a la casita de Tom en Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas. Y cuando él lo descubriera, se reiría de él. Los dos se reirían juntos de él. Del tonto de Timothée. ¿Creía que podría marcharse de Selinsgrove y convertirse en alguien? ¿Pensaba que podría llegar a ser profesor universitario? ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo había terminado ... al menos durante ese curso.

Timothée miró la destrozada y empapada mochila como si se tratara de un bebé y la abrazó con fuerza. Tras su despliegue de torpeza e ineptitud, ya no le queda nada, ni siquiera su dignidad. Y haberla perdido delante de él después de todos esos años era demasiado. No podría soportarlo. Se acordó del solitario frasco de perfume debajo del escritorio y supo que cuando él se agachara para recoger su cartera, la humillación sería completa. Al menos, no estaría allí para presenciar su reacción de sorpresa y de asco. Se lo imaginó desmayándose del disgusto. Literalmente Se lo imaginó tumbado sin sentido sobre la preciosa alfombra persa.

A unas dos manzanas de su casa, tenía la larga melena castaña pegada a la cabeza y sus pies chapoteaban dentro de las zapatillas deportivas. Era como si estuviese debajo de un canalón de agua. Los coches y autobuses pasaban por su lado mojándolo aún más, pero él no se molestaba en apartarse de las olas que levantaban. Al igual que los disgustos que dieron la vida, Timothée simplemente las aceptaba. En ese momento, otro coche se acercó a él, pero al menos este redujo la velocidad para no empaparlo más. Vio que se encontró de un Jaguar negro, que parecía nuevo. El coche frenó hasta detenerse por completo. La portezuela del acompañante se abrió y una voz masculina gritó: 

—Suba. 

Timothée dudó. No creía que el conductor se estaría refiriendo a él. Miró a su alrededor, pero era el único idiota que estaba caminando por la calle bajo aquel aguacero. Curioso, se acercó. No tenía intenciones de subirse al coche de un desconocido, ni siquiera en una tranquila ciudad canadiense, pero al agachar la cabeza se encontró con dos penetrantes ojos azules que lo miraban desde el asiento del conductor y se acercó un poco más. 

—Se agarrará una pulmonía y se morirá. Suba, lo llevaré a su casa - dijoél él con una voz mucho más suave. 

Era casi la voz que Timothée recordaba. Así que, por los buenos tiempos y no por otra cosa, subió al vehículo y cerró la puerta, pidiendo disculpas en silencio a los dioses de los jaguares por su tapicería de cuero negro y sus alfombrillas inmaculadas. Dejó de rezar al oír los acordes del Nocturno op. 9 núm. 2 de Chopin. Siempre le había gustado esa pieza, había sonriendo.   
Se volvió hacia el conductor. 

—Muchas gracias, profesor Hammer. 


	4. IV ¿English Breakfast o Lady Grey?

El profesor Hammer se había equivocado al girar. Podría decir que su vida estaba llena de giros equivocados, pero había sido totalmente accidental. Estaba leyendo en su iPhone un correo electrónico de su hermano, que seguía enfadado, mientras iba conduciendo su Jaguar en la mitad de una tormenta en plena hora punta por el centro de Toronto. Por todo eso, había girado a la izquierda en vez de hacerlo a la derecha en la calle Bloor, había dejado atrás el parque Queen. Y eso quería decir que iba en dirección contraria a la de su casa. No podrá cambiar de sentido en la calle Bloor en plena hora punta. De hecho, hasta el costo metros en el carril derecho para poder dar la vuelta. 

—Siento estropear la tapicería —se disculpó Timothée, inseguro. 

El profesor Hammer sujetó el volante con más fuerza. 

—Tengo a alguien que lo limpia cuando se ensucia. 

Timothée agachó la cabeza, tratando de ocultar el daño que le habían causado sus palabras. Acababa de compararlo con basura. Aunque no sabía de qué se extrañaba. Era consciente de que, para él, no valía más que la suciedad del suelo. 

\- ¿Dónde vive? —Le respondió Hammer, tratando de iniciar una conversación sobre un tema seguro y educado que llenara lo que esperaba que fuera un trayecto breve. 

—En la avenida Madison. Está ahí al lado, a la derecha —respondió Timothée, señalando con el dedo. 

—Sé dónde está Madison —replicó con su impaciencia habitual. Él lo miró con el rabillo del ojo y se encogió en el asiento. Despacio, se volvió hacia la ventanilla y se mordió el labio inferior. Armie Hammer maldijo para sus adentros. Incluso bajo aquella maraña de rizos mojados era bonito. Un ángel de pelo castaño oscuro vestido con jeans y zapatillas deportivas. Su mente se detuvo ante esa descripción. El término «ángel de pelo castaño» le resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero no recordaba de qué le sonaba. 

\- ¿En qué número de Madison? —Preguntó en voz tan baja que a Timothée le costó entenderlo.

—En el cuarenta y cinco. 

Él asintió y estacionó frente al edificio de tres plantas. Era una casa de ladrillo rojo convertida en apartamentos. 

—Gracias —murmuró y se apresuró a abrir la puerta para escapar. 

—¡Espere! —Le ordenó Hammer, alargando el brazo para coger un gran paraguas negro del asiento trasero. Timothée aguardó asombrado a El Profesor diera la vuelta al coche y le abriera la puerta con el paraguas listo, esperando mientras su abominación y él salían del Jaguar, para acompañarlo luego hasta la puerta del edificio. 

—Gracias —repitió Timothée, mientras detectaban desabrochar la medio atascada cremallera de la mochila para sacar las llaves. 

  
Él intentó disimular el disgusto que le provocaba la visión de aquel bolso y permaneció en silencio mientras luchaba con la cremallera, viendo cómo se ruborizaba al no conseguirlo. Recordó la expresión de su cara en su despacho, arrodillado en la alfombra persa, y se le ocurrió que tal vez el problema actual fuera culpa suya. Sin decir nada, Hammer le quitó la mochila de las manos y le dio el paraguas. Tras acabar de romper la cremallera, la sostuvo delante de él para que buscara las llaves. Timothée las encontró al fin, pero estaba tan nervioso que se le cayeron al suelo. Cuando las recogió, las manos le temblaban tanto que no atinó a dar con la llave correcta. Hammer, que ya había perdido la paciencia, se las arrebató de la mano y empezó a probarlas una a una. Tras abrir la puerta, le hizo un gesto para que entrara antes de devolvérselas. Timothée recuperó también la denostada mochila y le dio las gracias una vez más. 

—Lo acompañaré hasta la puerta de su apartamento —dijo él, siguiéndolo por el pasillo—. Una vez, un vagabundo me abordó en el vestíbulo de mi edificio. Hay que ir con mil ojos. 

Timothée elevó una oración silenciosa a los dioses de los bloques de apartamentos, rogándoles que lo ayudaran a localizar la llave del suyo rápidamente. Su oración fue escuchada. Estaba ya a punto de meterse en su casa y cerrar la puerta, cuando se detuvo y, como si se conocieran de toda la vida, le sonrió e invitó al Profesor tomar una taza de té. A pesar de la sorpresa que causó su invitación, Hammer se encontró dentro del apartamento antes de poder plantear si era buena o mala idea. Tras echar un vistazo alrededor, llegó a la conclusión de que había sido una mala idea. 

\- ¿Le guardo la gabardina, profesor? —Le llegó la cantarina voz de Timothée. 

\- ¿Y dónde la va a guardar? —Preguntó él con altivez, al comprobar que no había ningún armario ni perchero a la vista. 

Él agachó la cabeza, sin atreverse a devolverle la mirada. Al ver que se mordía el labio inferior, se arrepintió de su falta de delicadeza. 

—Perdone —se excusó, dándole la gabardina Burberry de la que se convirtió tan orgulloso—. Y gracias.

Timothée la colgó de una percha que había detrás de la puerta de su habitación y dejó la mochila en el suelo. 

—Pase. Póngase cómodo. Prepararé el té.

El profesor Hammer se acercó a una de las dos únicas sillas y se sentó, esforzándose por disimular lo incómodo que se sentía para no humillarlo más. El apartamento entero era más pequeño que su cuarto de baño de invitados. Constaba de una cama pegada a la pared, una mesa plegable con dos sillas, una estantería pequeña de Ikea y una cómoda. Vio también lo que debía de ser un baño, junto a un pequeño armario empotrado, pero definitivamente no había cocina. Buscó con la mirada algún rastro de actividad culinaria y finalmente vio un microondas y un calientaplatos eléctrico guardados de manera bastante precaria encima del armario. En una esquina, en el suelo, había una pequeña heladera.

—Tengo una tetera eléctrica - dijo Timmy como si estuviera anunciando que tenía un anillo de diamantes de Tiffany. 

Él se fijó en el agua que no dejaba de gotear de su cuerpo. Luego, se fijó en la ropa que había debajo del agua. Y finalmente, en lo que había debajo de la ropa ... y que el frío había destacado. Con voz ronca, le sugerió que se secara antes de preparar el té. Timothée volvió a agachar la cabeza, avergonzado. Ruborizándose, se metió en el baño. Poco después, salió con una toalla lila sobre los hombros, sin quitarse la ropa y una segunda toalla en la mano. Al parecer, iba a agacharse para buscar el reguero de agua que había dejado, pero él se lo impidió. 

\- Permítame hacerlo a mí. Usted vaya a ponerse ropa seca antes de la columna pulmonar. 

—Y me muera —añadió Timothée con un susurro, mientras se dirigía al armario, con cuidado de no tropezar con las dos maletas. 

Hammer se preguntó por qué no había deshecho aún el equipaje, pero en seguida se olvidó del tema. Frunció el cejo mientras secaba el agua del suelo de madera lleno de arañazos. Al terminar, se fijó en las paredes. Llegó a la conclusión de que en algún momento debieron ser ser blancas, pero en esos momentos eran de un color deslucido crema y estaban empezando un desconcharse. En el techo habían aparecido manchas de humedad y en una esquina ya empezaba a crecer moho. Se estremeció, preguntándose qué hizo un buen chico como pareciera ser Chalamet para terminar en un lugar tan espantoso. Aunque tenía que reconocer que el apartamento estaba muy limpio y recogido. Más de lo normal. 

—¿Cuánto le cobran de alquiler? —Preguntó, haciendo una mueca mientras volvía a acomodar su metro noventa de altura en aquel objeto infantil que se haría pasar por silla plegable. 

—Ochocientos dólares al mes, gastos incluidos —respondió, antes de entrar en el baño. 

Él se acordó de los pantalones de Armani que había tirado a la basura tras el viaje de vuelta de Pensilvania. No podría soportar llevar algo manchado de orina, ni siquiera después de haber sido lavado, pero con el dinero que Paulina se había gastado en esos pantalones, el señor Chalamet tenía que pagar el alquiler de un mes. Y aún le hubiese sobrado algo. Al mirar a su alrededor una vez más, notó que su alumno se había esforzado penosa y patéticamente por convertir aquel apartamento en un hogar en la medida de lo posible. Junto a la cama había una gran lámina del cuadro de Henry Holiday, Dante y Beatriz en el puente de la Santa Trinidad.   
Se lo imaginó con la cabeza en la almohada y el pelo enrulado y brillante enmarcándole la cara, contemplando un Dante antes de dormirse. Una base de fuerza de voluntad, apartó de esa imagen de su mente y reflexionó sobre lo extraño que era que ambos tuvieran una lámina del mismo cuadro. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que Timothée se veía bastante parecido a Beatriz, aunque hasta ese momento no lo había notado. La idea se le clavó en el cerebro como un sacacorchos, pero en ese momento no quiso darle más vueltas. Se fijó en varias láminas más pequeñas que adornaban las paredes del apartamento: un dibujo del Duomo de Florencia; un esbozo de la iglesia de San Marcos, en Venecia; Una fotografía en blanco y negro de la cúpula de San Pedro, en Roma. Vio una hilera de macetas con plantas medicinales que adornaban la ventana, junto a un esqueje de filodendro que tenían que convertirse en planta adulta.   
Se fijó también en que las cortinas eran bonitas. Lisas, del mismo tono de durazno que la colcha y los cojines. Y en la librería había muchos libros, tanto en inglés como en italiano, aunque todos los títulos eran interesantes no quedó demasiado impresionado con su colección de aficionado. En resumen, el apartamento era viejo, diminuto, en mal estado y no tenía cocina. En caso de que hubiera tenido un perro, él no habría permitido que ni siquiera este viviera en un sitio así. Timothée volvió a aparecer con lo que parecía ropa de deporte, una sudadera negra con capucha y pantalones de yoga. Se había recogido el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza con una coleta. Aún así vestido seguía siendo muy atractivo. Demasiado atractivo.

—Tengo English Breakfast o Lady Grey —le ofreció por encima del hombro.

Se había puesto de rodillas para conectar la tetera eléctrica en el enchufe que había debajo de la cómoda. Hammer lo cambió y negó con la cabeza mentalmente. Volvía a estar de rodillas, como en su despacho. Era evidente que no era una persona orgullosa ni arrogante y eso estaba bien, pero le dolía verlo arrodillarse constantemente, aunque no sabía sabido decir por qué. 

-Desayuno inglés. ¿Por qué vive aquí? 

Timothée se incorporó bruscamente en respuesta a la dureza de su tono de voz. Luego le dio la espalda, mientras sacaba de la comodidad una gran tetera marrón y dos tazas de té sorprendentemente bonitas, con platos a juego. 

—Es una calle tranquila en un barrio tranquilo. No tengo coche, así que busqué un sitio cercano a la universidad. —Se interrumpió mientras colocaba dos cucharillas de plata en los platitos—. Este fue uno de los mejores apartamentos que encontré que no se saliera de mi presupuesto. Dejó las elegantes tazas de té en la mesa plegable sin mirarlo y volvió a la cómoda. 

\- ¿Por qué no se ha instalado en la residencia de estudiantes de Charles Street? 

A él se le cayó algo de la mano, pero Hammer no vio de qué se trataba. 

—Pensaba ir a otra universidad, pero al final no pudo ser. Cuando finalmente decidí venir aquí, ya no quedaban plazas en la residencia. 

\- ¿A qué universidad pensaba ir? - Timothée comenzó a morderse el labio. - ¿Señor Chalamet? 

—Harvard. 

Hammer estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. 

\- ¿A Harvard? ¿Y qué demonios está haciendo aquí? 

Timothée disimuló una sonrisa, como si entendiera la causa de su enfado.  
  
—Toronto es el Harvard del norte.

\- No se ande con rodeos, señor Chalamet, le he hecho una pregunta. 

—Sí, profesor. Y sé que siempre espera una respuesta a sus preguntas —replicó, alzando una ceja hasta que él apartó la mirada—. Mi padre no pudo contribuir la parte que se suponía que iba a destinar a mi educación y con la beca que me ofreció no llego a vivir. Todo es mucho más caro en Cambridge que en Toronto. Ya debo miles de dólares en préstamos que pedí para poder estudiar la carrera en la Universidad de San José y decidí no endeudarme más. Por eso estoy aquí.

Mientras volvía a arrodillarse para desenchufar la tetera, cuya agua ya hervía, El Profesor negaba con la cabeza, asombrado. 

—Toda esa información no aparece en el expediente que me dio la señora Jenkins —protestó—. Debería haberme dicho algo. 

Timothée lo ignoró mientras agregó varias cucharadas de té a la tetera. Él se echó hacia adelante, gesticulando vivamente. 

—Este sitio es horrible. Ni siquiera tiene cocina. ¿De qué se alimenta? 

Él dejó la tetera y un pequeño colador de plata en la mesa y, sentándose, comenzó a retorcerse las manos. 

—Como mucha verdura fresca. Puedo preparar sopa y cuscús en el hornillo eléctrico. El corazón es muy nutritivo —añadió, tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero sin lograr disimular el temblor de su voz. 

\- No se puede alimentar una base de esa basura. ¡Un perro come mejor que usted!

Timothée agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose y luchando por no echarse a llorar. 

El profesor miraba un rato hasta que, por fin, lo vio. Y mientras contemplaba la expresión torturada que nublaba sus preciosos rasgos, se dio cuenta de que él, el profesor Armie D. Hammer, era un egocéntrico hijo de puta. Acababa de avergonzarlo por ser pobre, cuando ser pobre no era motivo de vergüenza. Él también había sido muy pobre. Timothée era un hombre inteligente y atractivo, que además era un estudiante. No tenía nada de que avergonzarse. Lo había invitado a su casa, una casa que se había esforzado para que resultara acogedora porque no tenía otro sitio adonde ir y él se lo agradecía diciéndole que aquel lugar no era adecuado ni para un perro. Había hecho que se sintiera despreciable y estúpido cuando no era ni una cosa ni la otra. ¿Qué diría Grace si lo hubiera oído? Diría que era un asno. Al menos ahora era consciente de serlo. 

—Dis ... discúlpeme- dijo entrecortadamente—. No sé qué me pasa —se excusó, cerrando los ojos y frotándoselos con los nudillos. 

—Acaba de perder a su madre —replicó el joven con una voz sorprendentemente comprensiva. 

Un resorte se disparó en la mente de Hammer. 

\- No debería estar aquí - expresó levantándose rápidamente.- Tengo que irme. 

Timothée lo siguió hasta la puerta de la calle y le dio su gabardina y su paraguas. Luego se quedó ruborizado, mirando al suelo, esperando a que se fuera. Se arrepentía de haberle enseñado su casa. Era obvio que no estaba a su altura. Horas atrás, había sentido orgulloso de su pequeño pero limpio agujero de hobbit, en cambio, ahora estaba muy avergonzado. Por no considerar el hecho de que ser humillado de nuevo delante de él hizo el asunto mucho peor. Hammer musitó algo, inclinó la cabeza y se marchó. Timothée se apoyó en la puerta cerrada y finalmente dejó que lágrimas rebeldes resbalaran por sus mejillas.

TOC Toc.

Sabía quién era, pero no quería abrir. «Por favor, dioses de los agujeros de hobbit carísimos y sin restricciones ni para un perro, que me deje en paz de una vez».

En esta ocasión, su plegaria silenciosa y espontánea no fue escuchada.

Toc, toc, toc.

Se secó la cara rápidamente y abrió la puerta, pero solo una rendija.   
Hammer lo miró parpadeando desconcertado, como si le costara entender que había estado llorando entre su partida y su regreso. Timothée se aclaró la garganta y se quedó mirando los zapatos italianos de él, de cordones enlazados perfectamente, que se movieron inquietos de un lado a otro. 

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que se comió un buen filete? 

Él se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza. No se acordaba. 

—Bueno, pues esta noche comerá uno. Me muero de hambre y me va a acompañar a cenar. 

Timothée se consideró el lujo de esbozar una leve y traviesa sonrisa. 

\- ¿Está seguro, profesor? Pensaba que esto no funcionaría, como dijo usted.

Él se ruborizó ligeramente. 

—Olvídese de eso. Pero ... —añadió, mirándolo de arriba abajo, deteniéndose quizás un poco más de lo necesario en su cintura sujetada por el pantalón. Timothée bajó la vista hacia su ropa. 

—Puedo cambiarme otra vez. 

—Será lo mejor. Póngase algo más adecuado. 

Timothée lo miró con expresión herida. 

—Puede que sea pobre, pero tengo algunas cosas bonitas. Y decentes. No tenga miedo, no va a aparecer en público con alguien vestido de pordiosero. 

Hammer se ruborizó aún más y se reprendió en silencio. 

—Quería decir "algo adecuado para un restaurante que exige que los hombres lleven chaqueta y corbata". - dijo con una discreta sonrisa conciliadora. 

Esta vez fue él quien miró de arriba abajo, deteniéndose tal vez un poco más de lo necesario en sus deliciosos pectorales. 

—De acuerdo. Con una condición. 

\- No creo que esté en situación de negociar. 

—En ese caso, adiós, profesor. 

—¡Espere! —Exclamó, metiendo su caro zapato italiano en la rendija de la puerta, para evitar que la cerrara, sin preocuparse siquiera de que podría estropeársele—. ¿De qué se trata? 

Él lo miró en silencio unos instantes antes de responder: 

—Dígame una razón por la que debería acompañarlo, después de todo lo que me ha dicho hoy. 

Él miró con los ojos muy abiertos antes de volver a ruborizarse. 

—Yo ... ejem ... quiero decir ... ejem ... podría decirse que usted ... que yo ... —balbuceó. Timothée alzó una ceja y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

El profesor aguantó la puerta con la mano para darle un respiro a su pie, que empezaba a quejarse—. Porque lo que escribió Paul era correcto: «Hammer es un asno». Estoy de acuerdo. Pero ahora, al menos, Hammer lo sabe. 

En ese momento, la cara de Timothée se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante y él se encontró devolviéndosela. Era precioso cuando sonreía. Iba a tener que hacerde que sonriera más a menudo, por razones puramente estéticas. 

—Lo esperaé aquí.

No queriendo darle más motivos para cambiar de idea, cerró la puerta. 

Dentro del apartamento, Timothée apretó los párpados y gimió.


	5. V Acento de la Toscana

Hammer caminó el pasillo de un extremo a otro varias veces. Luego se apoyó en la pared y se frotó la cara con las manos. Estaba bien jodido. No sabía cómo había terminado allí ni qué había impulsado un acto como lo había hecho, pero sabía que estaba metido en un lío de proporciones épicas. Su comportamiento con el señor Chalamet en su despacho no había sido nada profesional. Había rozado casi el acoso verbal. Y luego, por si fuera poco, lo había subido a su coche y había entrado en su casa. Todo estaba resultando muy irregular. Si en vez de al señor Chalamet hubiera recogido a la señorita Peterson, esta podría haberse inclinado sobre él y le habría bajado la cremallera de la bragueta con los dientes mientras conducía. Se estremeció de solo pensarlo. Y ahora estaba a punto de salir a cenar con el señor Chalamet. ¡Lo había invitado a comer un filete! Si eso no violaba todas las normas de no confraternización entre profesores y alumnos, ya no sabía qué lo haría. Respiró hondo. El señor Chalamet era un desastre, una reencarnación de Calamity Jane, un torbellino de contratiempos. Parecía que todo le saliera mal, empezando porque no había podido ir a Harvard y siguiendo por toda la serie de objetos que se rompían con solo tocarlos ... incluída la calma y el carácter sereno de él. Aunque sintiera que pudiera ayudarlo él no iba a poner en peligro su carrera por eso. Si él quisiera, al día siguiente mismo podría denunciarlo por acoso ante el catedrático de su departamento. No podría permitirlo. Recorrió el pasillo en dos largas zancadas y levantó la mano para llamar a la puerta. Pensaba darle cualquier excusa, algo que siempre sería mejor que desaparecer sin decir nada, pero en ese momento oyó pasos dentro del apartamento que se acercaban. El señor Chalamet abrió la puerta y se quedó quieto, con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Llevaba un traje de un negro inmaculado, sencillo pero elegante, con mucha clase y entallado al cuerpo. Tenía detalles con cintas negras y la corbata era de una tela muy fina. Sus ojos recorrieron su estilizada figura hasta detenerse en sus piernas, sorprendentemente atractivas. Y los zapatos ... Era imposible que él lo supiera, pero Hammer tenía debilidad por los zapatos de cuero. Tragó saliva con dificultad al ver los impresionantes zapatos negros de cuero. Era obvio que eran de diseño. Quería tocarlos y ... 

—Ejem. —Timothée carraspeó suavemente. A regañadientes, él apartó la vista de sus zapatos y lo miró a la cara. Timothée lo estaba observando con expresión divertida. 

Tenía el pelo peinado con una raya al costado de su cabeza, con algunos rizos sueltos que le caían alrededor de la cara. Su piel de porcelana seguía pálida, pero luminosa como siempre. Ahora lo que veía en detalle, tenía las pestañas más hermosas que haya visto. 

El señor Timothée Chalamet era realmente atractivo. 

Cerró con llave la puerta del apartamento. 

Él le indicó con un gesto que pasara delante y Timothée lo siguió en silencio por el pasillo. Cuando llegaron a la calle, abrieron el paraguas y se quedaron dudando. Timothée lo miró, ladeando la cabeza. 

—Será más fácil taparnos a los dos si se agarra de mí —le dijo, ofreciéndole el brazo de la mano con el sujetador el paraguas—. Si no le importa —añadió. 

Timothée tomó su brazo y lo miró con ternura. Se dirigieron en silencio hacia el puerto, una zona de la que Timmy había oído hablar, pero a la que aún no había tenido ocasión de ir. Antes de que El Profesor le entregara las llaves al aparcacoches, le pidió a él que le diera la corbata que guardaba en la guantera. Timmy sonrió al ver una caja con una inmaculada corbata de seda. Al inclinarse para dársela, él cerró los ojos un instante para aspirar su perfume. 

—Vainilla —murmuró. 

\- ¿Qué? 

— Nada. 

Se quitó el jersey y Timmy fue recompensado con la visión de su amplio pecho y de los pocos vellos que asomaban gracias a los botones abiertos de su camisa. El profesor Hammer era sexy. Tenía una cara muy atractiva y Timmy estaba seguro de que bajo la ropa sería igual de agraciado. Aunque por su propio bien trató de no pensar mucho en ello, no podía evitar admirar su destreza mientras se hacía el nudo de la corbata sin ayuda de un espejo. Aunque finalmente la quedó torcida. 

\- No puedo ... No veo ... —se quejó, tratando de enderezarlo sin éxito. 

\- ¿Quiere que lo arregle yo? —Se ofreció, tímidamente. No quería tocarlo sin su consentimiento. 

—Gracias. 

Timmy le enderezó el nudo rápidamente, le alisó la corbata y fue siguiendo el cuello hasta llegar a la nuca, desde donde le bajó el cuello de la camisa. Cuando terminó, estaba respirando aceleradamente y se había ruborizado. Él no se dio cuenta pero estaba ocupado pensando en lo familiares que le resultaron los dedos de Timmy y preguntándose por qué los dedos de Paulina nunca se le habían parecido. Alargó el brazo hacia el blazer que llevaba en un colgador en la parte posterior de su asiento y se lo puso. Con una sonrisa y una inclinación de cabeza, lo invitó a salir del coche. 

El Harbour Sixty Steakhouse era un emblema local de Toronto, un restaurante famoso y muy caro, contado por directivos de empresa, políticos y otros personajes iguales de impresionantes. Hammer solía comer allí porque el solomillo que preparaba era el mejor que había probado y no tenía paciencia para la mediocridad. Antonio, el maître, lo saludó calurosamente, con un firme apretón de manos y un torrente de palabras en italiano. Él respondió con la misma calidez y en el mismo idioma. 

\- ¿Y quién es este joven? —Preguntó Antonio, tomándole la mano a Timmy y empezando a alabar en un italiano muy descriptivo sus ojos.

Él se ruborizó, pero le dio las gracias tímidamente en italiano. El señor Chalamet tenía una voz preciosa, pero escucharlo hablar en italiano era algo celestial. Su boca abriéndose y cerrándose; el modo delicado en que prácticamente cantaba las palabras; su lengua, asomando de vez en cuando para humedecerse los labios... Hammer tuvo que ordenarse cerrar la boca. Antonio se quedó tan sorprendido y encantado por su respuesta que lo besó en las mejillas no una vez, sino dos. Luego, los acompañó hasta la parte trasera del restaurante, donde les ofreció la mejor mesa, la más romántica. Hammer dudó un momento antes de sentarse, al darse cuenta de lo que Antonio estaba interpretando. Él ya se había sentado a aquella mesa anterior, con otra persona, y el mozo estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas. Iba a tener que aclarar las cosas. Pero cuando comenzó a abrir la boca para hablar, Antonio le preguntó a Timmy si aceptaba una botella de una cosecha muy especial de un viñedo de su familia en la Toscana. Él se lo agradeció mucho, pero dijo que tal vez "Il Professore" tuviese otras preferencias. Él respondió rápidamente y, para no ofender al maître, dijo que estaba encantado con cualquier vino que Antonio les ofreciera. Este se retiró, radiante. 

—Ya que estamos en público, tal vez sería buena idea que no me llamara profesor Hammer. 

Timothée asintió, sonriendo. 

—Puede llamarme señor Hammer. 

El señor Hammer estaba demasiado ocupado mirando la carta para darse cuenta de que los ojos de Timmy se abrieron mucho antes de que bajara la vista. 

—Tiene acento de la Toscana —comentó él, distraído, sin mirarlo todavía. 

\- Sí.

\- ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? 

—Estudié el tercer año de carrera en Florencia. 

—Tiene un nivel muy bueno para haberlo estudiado solo un año. 

—Empecé a estudiarlo antes, en el instituto. 

Él lo miró desde el otro extremo de la mesa, pequeña e íntima, y se dio cuenta de que estaba evitando devolverle la mirada. Estudiaba la carta como si tuviera las preguntas de un examen y se mordía el labio inferior. 

—Está invitado, señor Chalamet. 

Él alzó la vista bruscamente, como si no acabara de entender lo que quería decir. 

—Es mi invitado. Pida lo que quiera, pero, por favor, pida carne. 

Hammer s e sintió en la obligación de especificarlo, ya que el objetivo de aquella cena era suministrarle algo más nutritivo que el cuscús. 

\- No sé qué elegir. 

—Si quiere, puedo elegir por usted. 

Él asintió y cerró la carta, sin dejar de morderse el labio. En ese momento, Antonio regresó y les exhibió orgulloso una botella de chianti con una etiqueta escrita a mano. Timothée sonrió mientras el maître abría la botella y le servía un poco en la copa. Hammer contuvo el aliento mientras Timothée hacía girar el vino en la copa con pericia y luego la levantaba para examinar el líquido a la luz de las velas. Se acercó la copa a la nariz, cerró los ojos e inspiró. Luego se la llevó a los carnosos labios y probó el vino, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de tragárselo. Abrió los ojos y, con una sonrisa más amplia, le dio las gracias a Antonio por su precioso regalo. El maître, radiante, felicitó al señor Hammer por su elección de acompañante con un entusiasmo un poco excesivo y llenó ambas copas con su vino favorito. Mientras tanto, Hammer había tenido que ajustarse los pantalones por debajo de la mesa, porque la visión del señor Chalamet probando el vino había resultado ser la imagen más erótica que había visto nunca. No era solo atractivo; era hermoso, como un ángel o una musa. Y tampoco era simplemente hermoso; era sensual, hipnótico y al mismo tiempo inocente. Sus bonitos ojos verdes reflejaban una pureza y una profundidad de sentimientos en las que no había fijado hasta entonces. Con esfuerzo, apartó la vista mientras volvía a ajustarse los pantalones. Se sintió sucio y un poco avergonzado por su reacción. Una reacción de la que iba a tener que ocuparse más tarde. A solas. Rodeado de olor a vainilla. Luego solicitó por los dos, asegurándose de que les trajeran los trozos más grandes de filet mignon. Cuando el señor Chalamet protestó, él hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y le dijo que si le sobraba algo se lo podría llevar a casa. Esperaba que las sobras le sirvieran para alimentar un par de días más. Se preguntó qué comería cuando se le hubiese acabado, pero se negó un obsesionarse con el tema. Aquella cena no iba a volver a repetirse. Era una excepción. Sólo lo había invitado para disculparse por haberlo humillado en su despacho. Después de esa noche, las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser estrictamente profesionales y el joven que se tendría que enfrentar solo a sus futuras calamidades. Timmy, por su parte, se sentía muy contento de que estuvieran juntos. Quería hablar con él, pero hablar con él de verdad, preguntarle por su familia y por el funeral. Quería consolarlo por la pérdida de su madre. Quería contarle sus secretos y que él, en cambio, le susurrara los suyos al oído. Sin embargo, los ojos del señor Hammer, clavados en él pero guardando las distancias, le dijeron que, por el momento, eso no iba a ser posible. Así que sonrió y jugueteó con los cubiertos, esperando no irritarlo con su nerviosismo. 

\- ¿Por qué comenzó a estudiar italiano en el instituto? 

Timmy ahogó una exclamación, abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó con su preciosa boca abierta. Hammer frunció el cejo ante su reacción, completamente desproporcionada a su pregunta. No lo había interrogado sobre su talla de preservativo. No podía evitar que la mente se le dirigiera a su cuerpo vestido con finos boxers antes de volver a mirarlo a la cara. Se ruborizó cuando apareció esa imagen en su mente. 

—Ejem ... me interesaba mucho la literatura italiana. Dante y Beatriz, especialmente —respondió él, doblando y volviendo a doblar la servilleta que tenía en el regazo. Unos cuantos rizos cayeron sobre su rostro con el movimiento. 

Él se acordó entonces del cuadro que tenía en su apartamento y de su extraordinario parecido con Beatriz. Una vez más, su mente le envió señales de aviso y, una vez más, las ignoró. 

—Son unos intereses notables para un jovencito —señaló, contemplándolo y admirando sus rasgos. 

—Tuve un ... amigo que me introdujo en el tema —replicó Timothée, como si el recuerdo le resultara doloroso. 

Al darse cuenta de que estaba adentrando en un terreno peligrosamente personal, él retrocedió y cambió el tema. 

—Ha impresionado a Antonio. Está encantado con usted. 

Timmy lo miró y sonrió. 

—Es un hombre muy amable. 

—Y usted florece con la amabilidad, ¿no es cierto? Como una rosa. 

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes de poder reflexionar sobre lo que estaba diciendo. Una vez dichas, con Timothée mirándolo con una calidez alarmante, ya no pudo retirarlas. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Se encerró en sí mismo y empezó a mirar con atención la copa de vino para no mirarlo y sus modales se volvieron fríos y distantes. Timothée se dio cuenta del cambio. Lo aceptó y no hizo ningún intento por retomar la conversación anterior. A lo largo de la cena, un Antonio claramente cautivado pasó más tiempo del necesario charlando en italiano él, invitándolo a cenar con su familia en el club italo-canadiense el domingo siguiente. Timmy aceptó encantado y fue recompensado con tiramisú, espresso, biscotti, grappa y, para acabar, un bombón Baci. A Hammer no le ofrecieron ninguna de esas delicias, por lo que permaneció malhumorado, viéndolo disfrutar. Al final de la cena, Antonio le puso a Timmy lo que parecía un gran cesto de comida en las manos, sin querer escuchar las protestas del joven. Lo besó en las mejillas tras ayudarlo a ponerse la gabardina y le rogó al profesor que volviera a traerlo pronto y a menudo. Él enderezó la espalda y le dirigió al maître una mirada glacial. 

—Eso no va a ser posible —dijo y, girando sobre sus talones, salió del restaurante, dejando que Timmy y su pesado cesto de comida lo siguieran desanimados.

Mientras que los observaba alejarse, Antonio se preguntó por qué el profesor llevó a una criatura tan deliciosa a un restaurante tan romántico para pasar la noche sentado serio, sin apenas dirigirle la palabra, casi como si le resultara doloroso estar allí. 

  
Cuando llegaron al apartamento del señor Chalamet, Hammer abrió la puerta del Jaguar y tomó la cesta de comida del asiento de atrás. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, echó un vistazo al contenido. 

—Vino, aceite de oliva, vinagre balsámico, biscotti, un bote de salsa marinara hecha por la esposa de Antonio, restos de comida ... Va a alimentarse muy bien durante los próximos días. 

—Gracias a usted- dijo, alargando los brazos hacia la cesta. 

—Pesa mucho. Yo la llevo. 

Lo acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y esperó mientras abría la puerta. Luego le dio la cesta. Ruborizándose, Timmy miró los zapatos y buscó las palabras apropiadas para lo que quería decir. 

—Gracias, profesor Hammer, por una noche tan agradable. Ha sido muy generoso por su parte ... 

—Señor Chalamet —lo interrumpió él—, no hagamos esto más incómodo de lo que ya es. Lamento mi ... mala educación. Mi única excusa es ... de carácter privado, así que démonos la mano y empecemos de cero. 

Alargó la mano y Timmy se la estrechó. Hammer trató de no apretar con demasiada fuerza para no hacerle daño. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ignorar la electricidad que sintió en las venas ante el contacto de su piel, suave y delicada. 

—Buenas noches, señor Chalamet. 

—Buenas noches, profesor Hammer. 

Y con esas palabras desapareció en el interior de la casa, despidiéndose de él en mejores términos que horas atrás.

Aproximadamente una hora más tarde, Timmy estaba sentado en la cama, contemplando la fotografía que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada Se la quedaría mirando un buen rato, tratando de decidir si necesitaba romperla, dejarla donde estaba o guardarla en un cajón. Siempre le había encantado esa foto. Le encantaba su sonrisa. Era la foto más bonita que había visto nunca, pero le dolía demasiado mirarla. Alzó la vista hacia la lámina colgada junto a su cama, reprimiendo las lágrimas. No sabía qué había esperado de su Dante, pero sabía qué no lo había encontrado. Así que, con la sabiduría que solo se obtiene con un corazón roto, con la necesidad de olvidarse de él de una vez por todas, se acordó de la amabilidad de Antonio y pensó en los mensajes que Paul le había dejado en el casillero, expresando su preocupación por haberlo dejado solo con El profesor y rogándole que lo llamara sin importar la hora que fuera para decirle que estaba bien. Fue hasta la cómoda, abrió el cajón de arriba y metió la foto dentro, con respeto pero con decisión, colocándola en la parte de atrás, bajo la ropa interior de seda que nunca se ponía. Y con el contraste entre los hombres de su vida bien presente en su mente, regresó a la cama, cerró los ojos y soñó con un huerto de manzanos abandonados. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todas mis preciosas Peaches, ustedes son increíbles y nada de esto sería real sin ustedes. ¡¡Las amo!!  
> Nathée, Alicée, Paquhée, Théere, Conithée.  
> -Lulhée


	6. VI Es como una rosa

El viernes, Timmy encontró un documento oficial en su casillero. Informaba que el profesor Hammer había aceptado dirigir su proyecto. Estaba contemplándolo sorprendido, preguntándose qué lo había hecho cambiar de idea, cuando Paul mostró su espalda. 

\- ¿Estás listo? 

Timmy lo saludó con una sonrisa, mientras guardaba el documento en su mochila, que había arreglado lo mejor que había podido. Salieron del edificio y echaron a andar por la calle Bloor en dirección al Starbucks que estaba a media manzana de allí. 

—Quiero que me cuentes qué tal te fue con Hammer, pero antes tengo que decirte algo muy serio.

Timmy lo miró con ansiedad. 

\- No tengas miedo, Conejito. No te va a doler —lo tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en el brazo. El corazón de Paul era casi tan grande como el resto de su persona y siempre estaba atento al sufrimiento de los demás. 

—Sé lo que pasó con la nota. 

Timmy cerró los ojos y maldijo en silencio. 

—Paul, lo siento mucho. Iba a contarte que metí la pata y que escribí por el otro lado de tu nota, pero luego se me pasó. No le dije que lo habías escrito tú.

Él lo agarró del brazo para interrumpirlo. 

—Lo sé. Se lo dije yo. 

Timmy lo miró, sorprendido. 

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? 

Mientras se hundía en las profundidades de los grandes ojos verdes del Conejito, Paul se convencía de que haría cualquier cosa por evitar que nadie le hiciera daño. Incluso si eso le costaba su carrera académica. También si tenía que sacar a rastras a Martillo del Departamento de Estudios Italianos para darle en su pomposo trasero la patada que tanto se merecía. 

—La señora Jenkins me contó que El profesor te había mandado a llamar y pensé que querría echarte la bronca. Encontré una copia de la nota en la pila de papeles para fotocopiar que me dejó preparada con precisión, encogiéndose de hombros—. Son los riesgos de trabajar como ayudante de un idiota. 

Le tocó el brazo para animarlo a seguir andando, pero esperó a continuar la conversación hasta después de invitarlo a un enorme café con leche con vainilla y sin azúcar. Cuando Timmy acabó de acomodarse como un gato en un sofá de terciopelo lila y Paul se convenció de que estaba cómodo y calentito, se volvió hacia él con expresión comprensiva. 

—Sé que fue un accidente. Estabas tan nervioso después del primer seminario... Debí acompañarte hasta la puerta. Sinceramente, Timmy, nunca lo había visto actuar como ese día. A veces puede darse aires de superioridad o ser un poco susceptible, pero nunca se había comportado con tanta agresividad con un alumno. Fue incómodo para todos los que allí estaban. 

Timmy bebió un sorbo de su café con leche y lo dejó hablar. 

—Cuando encontré la nota entre los papeles, supe que iba a arrancarte la cabeza. Pregunté a qué hora tenías la entrevista con él y concerté una cita antes. Le confesé que lo había escrito yo y traté de hacerle creer que había escrito también tu parte, pero eso ya no se lo creyó. 

\- ¿Hiciste todo eso por mí?

Paul sonrió y flexionó los brazos en broma. 

—Trataba de ser tu escudo humano. Pensé que si se desahogaba conmigo, ya no le quedarían ganas de gritarte a ti. —Lo miró fijamente—. Pero no funcionó, ¿verdad? 

Timmy lo miró con agradecimiento. 

—Nadie había hecho algo así por mí. Te debo una. 

\- No tiene importancia. Ojalá habría descargado su mal humor conmigo. ¿Qué te dijo?

Timmy fingió estar muy interesado en la taza y no haber oído la pregunta. 

—Vaya. ¿Tan mal fue? —Preguntó Paul, frotándose la barbilla—. Bueno, al menos ahora parece que ya se le ha olvidado. Durante el último seminario ha estado educado. 

A Timmy se le escapó la risa. 

—Sí, aunque no me ha dejado abrir la boca, ni siquiera cuando levantaba la mano. Estaba demasiado ocupado dejando que Christa Peterson respondiera a todas las preguntas. 

Paul lo miró con curiosidad. 

\- No te preocupes por ella. Tiene problemas con Hammer por un asunto relacionado con su proyecto. No le gusta cómo está enfocado. Él mismo me lo dijo. 

—Eso es horrible. ¿Lo sabe Christa? Paul se encogió de hombros. 

—Debería saberlo, pero ¿quién sabe? Está tan obcecada en seducirlo, que su trabajo se está resintiendo. Es una vergüenza. 

Timmy tomó nota de esa información y la guardó en su memoria para usarla cuando la necesitara. Se echó hacia atrás en el sillón, se relajó y disfrutó del resto de la tarde con Paul, que estuvo encantador y amable. A las cinco en punto, su estómago comenzó a hacer ruido y se lo agarró con ambas manos, avergonzado. Paul se echó a reír. Hasta cuando le sonaba el estómago era gracioso. 

\- ¿Te gusta la comida tailandesa? 

—Oh, sí. Había un sitio en Filadelfia al que iba muy a menudo con ... —Se interrumpió antes de decir su nombre en voz alta. El tailandés era el sitio adonde iba siempre con él. Se preguntó si seguiría yendo allí con la otra. Si se sentarían a su antigua mesa, riéndose de él. 

Paul carraspeó para devolverlo a la realidad. 

\- Lo siento. —Timmy agachó la cabeza y comenzó a rebuscar en la mochila, sin un propósito en particular. 

—Hay un tailandés genial en esta misma calle. Está a varias manzanas de aquí, así que vamos a caminar un poco, pero la comida es francamente buena. Si no tienes otros planos, deja que te invite a cenar. Sólo se le notaba que estaba nervioso por el modo de mover el pie. Al mirarlo a los ojos, cálidos y oscuros, Timmy pensó que la amabilidad era mucho más importante en la vida que la pasión y aceptó su invitación sin pensarlo más. Él sonrió encantado y, levantando la mochila del suelo, se la colgó del hombro sin ningún esfuerzo. 

—Esta carga es demasiado pesada para ti —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos y eligiendo cada palabra—. Deja que yo la lleve un rato. Timmy sonrió mirando al suelo y lo siguió fuera. 

Hammer volvía a casa andando. Era un paseo para él, pero cuando hacía mal tiempo o cuando iba a salir después de clase, prefería llevar el coche. Mientras caminaba, pensaba en la conferencia que iba a dar en la universidad sobre la lujuria en la obra de Dante. La lujuria era un pecado sobre el que reflexionaba a menudo y con mucho placer. De hecho, pensar en ese apetito y en las mil maneras de satisfacerlo era muy tentador. Tuvo que cerrarse la gabardina para que la visión de su bragueta levemente levantada no atrajera miradas indeseadas. 

En ese momento lo vio y se detuvo para mirar al joven de cabello oscuro que caminaba por la otra acera. 

«Calamity Timothée». 

Pero no estaba solo. Paul caminaba a su lado, sosteniendo su abominación de mochila. Charlaban y reían y se los veía muy cómodos. Y, lo que era peor, iban peligrosamente juntos. 

«¿Así que le lleva los libros? Muy adolescente por tu parte, Paul. »

Se fijó que las manos de ambos se rozaban al caminar y que su contacto provocaba una sonrisa en el señor Chalamet. Él gruñó al verlo, mostrando los dientes. 

«¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?», Se preguntó. Se detuvo un momento para calmar y reflexionar. Apoyándose en el escaparate de una tienda de Louis Vuitton, trató de poner en orden sus ideas. Era un ser racional. Llevaba ropa que cubría su desnudez, conducía un coche y comía con servilleta, cuchillo y tenedor. Tenía un empleo bien remunerado que requería habilidad y agudeza intelectual. Controlaba sus instintos sexuales mediantes varios sistemas, todos ellos civilizados, y nunca se acostaría con nadie en contra de su voluntad. Sin embargo, al ver al señor Chalamet con Paul, se había dado cuenta de que también era un animal. Un ser primitivo. Salvaje. Su instinto le había gritado que se acercara a ellos, lo arrancara de los brazos de Paul y se lo llevara a rastras. Quería besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, desplazar los labios hasta su cuello y reclamarlo como su única pareja. 

«¿Qué coño?» 

Se asustó ante el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Aparte de en un idiota y un gilipollas pomposo, se estaba convirtiendo en un neandertal. Ya solo le faltaba apoyarse en los nudillos para caminar y empezar a jadear. ¿Qué mosca le había picado? No tenía ningún derecho a sentirse el dueño de un jovencito al que acababa de conocer y que, por cierto, lo odiaba. Ah, y que además era alumno suyo. Tenía que irse a casa, tumbarse y respirar hondo hasta calmarse de una jodida vez. Luego iba a necesitar algo más fuerte. Mientras seguía caminando, alejándose en contra de su voluntad, sacó el iPhone del bolsillo y apretó unos pocos botones. Una mujer respondió al tercer timbrazo. 

-¿Hola? 

—Hola, soy yo. ¿Podemos vernos esta noche? 

El miércoles siguiente, Timmy salía del departamento tras el seminario de Hammer, cuando oyó una voz familiar a su espalda. 

\- ¿Timmy? Timmy Chalamet, ¿eres tú? Se volvió en redondo y una joven lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que creyó que lo iba a ahogar. 

—Rachel —logró decir, mientras luchaba por respirar. 

La chica, rubia y delgada, gritó de alegría y volvió a abrazarlo. 

—Te echado mucho de menos. No puedo creer que llevemos tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? 

—Rachel, lo siento mucho. Siento lo de tu madre y ... todo lo demás. Los dos amigos guardan silencio mientras se abrazaban durante un buen rato. 

—Siento haberme perdido el funeral —añadió Timmy.—. ¿Cómo está tu padre? 

—Se siente perdido sin ella. Todos lo estamos. Ha pedido permiso en la universidad para ausentarse regularmente mientras se recupera. Yo también estoy de baja, pero tenía que salir de allí. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que establece aquí? —Le reprochó Rachel, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. 

Timmy apartó la mirada de su amiga para dirigirla hacia el profesor Hammer, que acababa de abandonar el edificio y que lo estaba mirando, boqueando como un pez fuera del agua. 

\- No estaba seguro de que fuera a quedarme. Las dos primeras semanas fueron ... bueno, duras. 

Rachel, que era muy inteligente, captó la extraña energía conflictiva que circulaba entre su hermano adoptivo, parado junto a ellos, y su mejor amigo, pero creyó que por el momento sería mejor obviarla. 

—Le dije a Armie que esta noche le prepararé la cena. Ven a cenar con nosotros.

Timmy abrió mucho los ojos. Parecía asustado. Armie carraspeó. 

—Rachel, estoy seguro de que el señor Chalamet tiene otros planes.

Timmy captó el mensaje que él le estaba enviando y asintió, obediente. Pero Rachel se volvió hacia su hermano. 

\- ¿El "señor Chalamet"? Timmy era mi mejor amigo en el instituto. Somos amigos desde entonces. ¿No lo sabías? —Escudriñó los ojos de su hermano y no encontró en ellos ni rastro de reconocimiento—. Oh, me había olvidado de que no se habían conocido. No importa. Tu actitud es exagerada. Hazme el favor de sacarte el palo del culo. 

Al volverse hacia Timmy, Rachel vio que acababa de tragarse la lengua. O eso parecía, porque se había puesto azul y estaba tosiendo. 

—Será mejor que nos veamos otro día, a la hora de comer. Seguro que el profesor... que tu hermano querrá estar a solas contigo esta noche. 

Timmy trató de sonreír, lo que no era fácil con Hammer fulminándolo con la mirada por encima de la cabeza de Rachel. Esta entornó los ojos. 

—Es Armie, Timmy. ¿Qué demonios les pasa a los dos? 

—Es mi alumno, Rachel. Hay reglas al respecto. —El tono de voz de él era cada vez más frío y agresivo. 

—Es mi amigo, Armie. ¡Que les den a las reglas! —Miró a uno y a otro. Vio que Timmy se estaba contemplando los zapatos y que su hermano tenía el cejo fruncido—. ¿Alguien podría explicarme qué está pasando aquí?

Al ver que ninguno de los dos respondía, se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos aún más. Al recordar el comentario de su amigo acerca de de las dos primeras semanas de curso, llegó a una conclusión. 

—Armie Douglas Hammer, ¿te has comportado como un idiota con Timmy? 

A este casi se le escapó la risa y Armie se enfurruñó todavía más. A pesar del silencio, la reacción de ambos le indicaron a Rachel que sus sospechas eran fundadas. 

—Bueno, pues no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías. Van a tener que darse un beso y hacer las paces. Sólo voy a estar aquí una semana y quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con los dos.

Y tomándolos del brazo, los arrastró hacia el Jaguar. Rachel Clark no se parecía en nada a su hermano adoptivo. Trabajaba como ayudante en la secretaría de prensa del alcalde de Filadelfia. Sonaba importante, pero no lo era. De hecho, pasaba casi toda la jornada revisando los periódicos locales en busca de noticias que mencionan al alcalde, o haciendo fotocopias de los comunicados de prensa. En el mejor de los casos, se le permite actualizar el blog de la alcaldía. Rachel era esbelta, de rasgos delicados y pelo liso, que tenían largo. Tenía los ojos grises y muchas pecas. Era muy espontánea, lo que muchas veces sacaba de quicio al introvertido de su hermano, que era bastante mayor que ella.

Armie mantuvo la boca cerrada durante el trayecto hasta su piso, mientras que los dos, Rachel y Timothée, charlaban en el asiento de atrás, riendo y poniéndose al día como un par de adolescentes. No tenía ninguna gana de pasar la velada con ellos, pero sabía que su hermana estaba pasándola mal y no quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles. Pronto, el trío, compuesto por dos personas felices y otra no tanto, subía en el ascensor del edificio Maulife, un impresionante rascacielos de lujo en la calle Bloor. 

«¡Vaya! Estos pisos tienen que ser enormes. » 

Cuando entró detrás de Armie y cruzó el pasillo hasta una grandiosa y diáfana sala de estar, Timmy entendió por qué la sensibilidad del profesor se había sentido herida en su estudio. Su espacioo piso tenía cristaleras que iban del suelo al techo, cubiertas por unas impresionantes cortinas de seda de un tono de azul pálido como el hielo. Desde los ventanales se ve el lado sur de la torre CN y el lago Ontario. Los suelos eran de madera noble, oscura, adornados con alguna alfombra persa, y las paredes estaban pintadas de color visón claro. Los muebles del salón parecían sacados del catálogo de Hardware de restauración. Destacaba un gran sofá de cuero color chocolate con remaches, con dos butacas a juego. Delante de la chimenea vio una otomana y otra butaca de terciopelo rojo de respaldo alto. Timothée se quedó mirando la butaca y la otomana con envidia. Era el lugar perfecto donde pasar una tarde lluviosa, tomándose una taza de té y leyendo su libro favorito. No él, desde luego.   
La chimenea funcionaba a gas y encima, en vez de un cuadro, Armie había colgado en un televisor de plasma de pantalla plana. En la sala había varias obras de arte, pinturas al óleo en las paredes y alguna figura sobre el mobiliario. Teníamos piezas de vidrio romano y decerámica griega que podría estar en un museo y reproducciones de esculturas famosas, como la Venus de Milo o Apolo y Dafne de Bernini. La verdad era que allí había muchas más esculturas, todas ellas de desnudos masculinos. Lo que no tenía eran fotografías personales. A Timmy le extrañó mucho ver que tenía fotografías en blanco y negro de París, Roma, Londres, Florencia, Venecia y Oxford, pero ninguna de los Clark, ni siquiera de Grace. En la habitación de al lado, cerca de una mesa de comedor grande y formal, había un bufet de ébano que Timmy contempló con admiración. Encima, se reduce un gran jarrón de cristal, una bandeja de plata labrada con varias licoreras llenas de bebidas ambarinas, una cubitera y copas de cristal anticuadas. Unas pinzas de plata completaban la estampa. Estaban colocadas pulcramente sobre un montón de pequeñas servilletas de tela blanca con las iniciales AD H bordadas. Resumiendo, el piso del profesor Hammer era estéticamente agradable, decorado con muy buen gusto, claramente masculino y muy, muy frío. Timmy se decidió si alguna vez llevaría amantes a aquel lugar tan poco acogedor, aunque no trató de imaginarse lo que haría con ellos una vez allí. Tal vez específicamente una habitación específica para esos asuntos, para que nadie ensuciara sus preciadas posesiones. Al pasar una mano sobre el gélido granito negro de la encimera de la cocina, se estremeció. Rachel precalentó el horno y se lavó las manos. 

—Armie, ¿por qué no le enseñas a Timmy la casa mientras empiezo a preparar la cena? 

Él se abrazó a la mochila. No se atrevía a dejar un objeto tan ofensivo en ninguno de los muebles, pero Armie se la sacó de las manos y la dejó en el suelo, bajo una mesita. Timmy le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento y se sorprendió a sí mismo devolviéndosela. No quería enseñarle la casa al señor Chalamet. Sobre todo, no quería que viera su dormitorio, ni las fotos en blanco y negro que adornaban las paredes. Pero sabía que con Rachel allí no iba a librarse tan fácilmente. Al menos tenía que enseñarle las habitaciones de invitados. Así pues, poco después se encontraban en su estudio. Había sido un dormitorio de invitados, pero lo había convertido en una cómoda biblioteca, con estanterías de madera oscura que iban del suelo al techo. Timmy se quedó contemplando los libros con la boca abierta. Había volúmenes nuevos y otros muy antiguos. Casi todos eran ejemplos de tapa dura. Vio títulos en latín, italiano, francés, inglés y alemán. La habitación, como el resto de la vivienda, era muy masculina. Las mismas cortinas color azul hielo, el mismo suelo de madera oscura, con una alfombra persa en el centro. Armie se puso tras el gran escritorio de roble. 

\- ¿Te gusta, Timothée? 

Lo llamó por su nombre. Sabía que Rachel no iba a permitir que le hablara de usted o lo llamara por su apellido. 

—Mucho —respondió—. Es preciosa. 

Alargó la mano para acariciar la butaca de terciopelo rojo, era igual que la que había admirado antes en el salón, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo. A El profesor no le gustaría que la tocara. Probablemente la reprendería por ensuciarla con sus dedos mugrientos. 

—Es mi butaca favorita. Es muy cómoda. ¿Quieres probarla? 

Timmy sonrió como si acabara de darle un regalo y se sentó en ella con las piernas dobladas, enroscándose como un gato. Armie juraría que lo había oído ronronear. Sonrió al verlo. Lo hizo sentirse relajado y casi feliz. En un impulso, le quiso enseñar uno de sus tesoros más preciados. 

—Ven, te enseñaré una cosa —le dijo, con un gesto de la mano. 

Él se levantó en seguida y se quedó esperando al otro lado del escritorio. Armie abrió un cajón y sacó dos pares de guantes blancos de algodón. 

—Póntelos —le dijo, dándole un par. Sin decir nada, él imitó sus movimientos. 

—Ésta es una de mis posesiones más valiosas —le explicó él, sacando una caja de madera de un cajón que acaba de abrir con llave. Cuando dejó la caja sobre el escritorio, Timmy le entró miedo. 

«¿Qué habrá dentro? ¿Una cabeza reducida? ¿Tal vez la cabeza reducida de un antiguo alumno? »

Pero no. El profesor abrió la caja y sacó lo que parecía un libro. Al abrirlo, Timmy vio lo que tenía una serie de sobres de papel unidos, formando un acordeón. Estaban etiquetados en italiano. Rebuscó entre los sobresalientes hasta encontrar el que busca y entonces sacó algo de dentro, que sostuvo reverentemente sobre las palmas. Al ver de qué se trata, Timmy ahogó una exclamación. Armie sonrió orgulloso. 

\- ¿Lo reconoces? 

—¡Por supuesto! Pero ... ¡no puede ser el original! 

—Por desgracia, no. Eso no está al alcance de mi modesta fortuna. Los originales son del siglo XV. Éstas son reproducciones del XVI. 

Tenía en su mano una copia de la famosa ilustración de Dante y Beatriz y el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. El original había sido realizado por Sandro Botticelli con pluma y tinta. Era una ilustración de los cuarenta por cincuenta centímetros. Aunque el pintor solo había usado tinta, el nivel de detalle era asombroso. 

\- ¿De dónde lo ha sacado? No sabía que existieran copias. 

—Pues las hay. Además, probablemente fueron hechas por un alumno de Botticelli. Y lo mejor de todo: está completo. Botticelli realizó cien ilustraciones para La Divina Comedia, pero solo se conservan noventa y dos. En cambio, mi juego de copias está completo. 

Timothée abrió mucho los ojos, que le brillaban emocionados. 

\- ¿Es un chiste? 

Armie se echó a reír. 

-No. Fui a ver los originales cuando los expusieron en la galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia. 

—El Vaticano tiene ocho, si no me equivoco, y el resto pertenece a un museo de Berlín - específico Timothée. 

—Exacto. Pensé que sabrías apreciarlos. 

—Pero nunca ha visto los ocho que faltan. 

—Casi nadie los ha visto. Deja que te los muestre. 

El tiempo pasó volando mientras él le mostraba sus tesoros. Timmy los estuvo admirando en silencio hasta que llegó la voz de Rachel desde el vestíbulo. 

—Armie, ¿quieres servirle una copa a Timmy y dejar de aburrirlo con tus antigüedades? 

Él puso los ojos en blanco y Timmy se echó a reír. 

\- ¿De dónde las sacaste? ¿No deberían estar en un museo? —Preguntó mientras lo miraba guardar las ilustraciones en sus correspondientes sobres. 

Armie apretó los labios. 

\- No están en un museo porque me niego a desprenderme de ellas. Nadie sabe que las tengo. Sólo mi abogado y mi agente de seguros. Y ahora tú. 

Luego apretó los dientes, como dando el tema por zanjado, por lo que Timmy no insistió. Lo más probable era que las ilustraciones hubieran sido robadas de algún museo y que él las hubiera comprado en el mercado negro. Eso explicaría su reticencia a darlas a conocer. Timmy se estremeció al darse cuenta de que había visto algo que menos de media docena de personas había visto. Eran tan hermosas que cortaban la respiración. Obras de arte. 

\- ¿Armie? —Insistió Rachel desde la puerta. 

—Va, va. ¿Qué quiere beber, señor Chalamet? —Le dijo él, saliendo del estudio y dirigiéndose al botellero climatizado que tenía en la cocina. 

—¡Armie! 

—Perdón. Timothée.

Él se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre completo nuevamente en su boca. Al notar la extraña reacción de su amigo, Rachel desapareció en un pequeño anexo que servía como despensa. 

—Cualquier cosa estará bien, profe... Armie —respondió, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del placer de poder decir por fin su nombre en voz alta. Luego se sentó en uno de los elegantes taburetes de la barra de desayuno. Hammer se decidió por una botella de chianti y la dejó sobre la encimera. 

—La dejaré fuera un rato para que se ponga a temperatura ambiente - dijo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular. 

Y, tras excusarse, desapareció, probablemente para cambiarse de ropa y ponerse más cómodo. 

—Timmy —susurró Rachel, dejando un montón de verduras a un lado del fregadero doble—. ¿Puedo saber qué pasa entre Armie y tú? 

— Vas a tener que preguntárselo a él. 

\- No te preocupes, pienso hacerlo. Pero ¿por qué se comporta de un modo tan raro? ¿Y por qué no le dijiste quién eras? 

—Pensé que me reconocería —admitió —, pero evidentemente no me recuerda —añadió, con voz temblorosa y la mirada fija en su regazo. 

Rachel, sorprendida tanto por sus palabras como por su respuesta tan emocional, se acercó para abrazarlo. 

\- No te preocupes. Ahora estoy aquí y me ocuparé de él. En algún lugar, debajo de la ropa, tiene corazón. Se lo vi una vez. Pero ahora ayúdame a limpiar las verduras. El cordero ya está en el horno. 

Cuando Armie regresó, abrió el vino sonriendo para sus adentros. Iba a pasar un buen rato. Sabía qué aspecto tenía Timothée cuando probaba el vino e iba a tener una sesión privada de su representación erótica de la otra noche. Sintió un tirón involuntario en alguna parte de su cuerpo y deseó haber colocado alguna cámara secreta de video en el apartamento. No creía que fuera buena idea sacar la máquina y empezar a tomar fotos. Le mostró la botella al joven, satisfecho al ver la expresión de aprobación que le iluminó la cara al leer la etiqueta. Había comprado una botella de esa cosecha de la Toscana y había sido un pecado malgastarla en alguien que no supiera disfrutarla. Le sirvió un poco de vino en la copa y se echó hacia atrás, observándolo y esforzándose para no sonreír. Igual que la otra vez, Timmy hizo girar el líquido lentamente y lo examinó a la luz halógena. Cerró los ojos y aspiró su aroma. Luego acercó sus tentadores labios al borde de la copa y probó el vino con delectación, manteniéndolo en la boca unos instantes antes de bebérselo. Armie suspiró mientras miraba cómo el chianti viajaba por su larga y elegante garganta. Cuando abrió los ojos, Timmy se encontró a Armie tambaleándose ligeramente delante de él. Sus ojos azules se habían oscurecido y tenía la respiración alterada. La parte delantera de sus pantalones gris... Timmy frunció el cejo. 

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Pasando una mano por la cara, él se obligó a calmarse. 

—Sí, lo siento. —Tras llenarle la copa, se sirvió también y comenzó a disfrutar del vino, sin dejar de mirar por encima del borde de cristal. 

—Debes de estar muerto de hambre, Armie —comentó Rachel por encima del hombro, mientras removía la salsa que estaba preparando—. Y sé que te conviertes en una bestia salvaje cuando tienes hambre. 

\- ¿Qué vamos a comer con el cordero? —Preguntó él observando a Timmy como si fuera un halcón, mientras él se llevó la copa a los labios una vez más. 

Rachel dejó una caja sobre la barra. 

—¡Cuscús! 

Timmy se atragantó y escupió de golpe todo el vino que tenía en la boca, empapando a Armie y su camisa blanca. Al ver lo que había hecho, se asustó y soltó la copa, que se rompió en mil pedazos al chocar contra la base del taburete, manchándolo y manchando el suelo de madera noble. Armie se limpió la cara y la camisa mientras maldecía en voz alta. Muy alta. Timmy se bajó del taburete, se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger los trozos de cristal roto. 

—Déjalo - dijo Armie suavemente, mirándolo desde el otro lado de la barra. Pero él siguió recogiendo, con lágrimas en los ojos. 

—¡Que lo dejes! —Repitió más fuerte, rodeando la barra. 

Timmy se pasó los trozos de cristal de una mano a otra y siguió con su tarea. Parecía un cachorro arrastrándose patéticamente por el suelo con una pata herida. 

-¡Para ya! ¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre, para! Te vas a cortar. —Armie se alzaba ante él amenazadoramente y su enfado descendía desde las alturas como la ira de Dios. Agarrándolo por los hombros, lo levantó y lo obligó a soltar los trozos de cristal en un cuenco que había sobre la barra, antes de conducirlo hasta el cuarto de baño de invitados. 

— Siéntate —le ordenó. Él se sentó en la taza del váter y sollozó en silencio. 

— Muéstrame las manos.

Entre las manchas de vino, Armie distinguió algunas gotas de sangre y alguna esquirla de cristal clavada en la palma. Maldijo varias veces negando con la cabeza mientras abría el botiquín. 

\- No se te da muy bien escuchar, ¿no?

Timmy parpadeó, lamentando no poder secarse las lágrimas de las mejillas con las manos. 

—Y tampoco obedecer —añadió, mirando por encima del hombro. 

Lo que vio lo hizo detenerse en seco. Si más tarde alguien le habría preguntado por qué lo hizo, se habría encogido de hombros y no habría sabido qué responder. Pero cuando se detuvo y miró con atención a la criatura allí encogida, llorando, sintió algo. Algo que no era irritación, ni enfado, ni culpa ni lujuria. Sintió compasión. Y se arrepintió de haberlo hecho llorar. Inclinándose hacia él, le secó con delicadeza las lágrimas con los dedos. En cuanto lo rozó, notó un estremecimiento y la sensación de que su piel le resultaba familiar. Cuando le secó las lágrimas, le sujetó la cara entre las manos y la atrajo hacia él. Pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó rápidamente y comenzó a limpiarle las heridas. 

—Gracias —murmuró Timmy, agradeciéndole el cuidado con el que estaba retirando los trocitos de cristal. Usaba unas pinzas y no dejaba ni un milímetro de piel sin examinar. 

\- De nada. 

Cuando se dio por satisfecho con el resultado, echó yodo en un pedacito de algodón. 

—Esto te va a doler un poco. 

Vio que él se preparaba y se encogió por dentro. No le apetecía nada hacerle daño. Tardó un minuto para aplicar el desinfectante en los cortes. Durante todo ese tiempo, Timmy permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y mordiéndose el labio, esperando a que se decidiera de una vez. 

—Ya está - dijo Hammer malhumorado, limpiándole los últimos restos de sangre—. Curado. 

—Siento haber roto la copa. Sé que era de cristal. 

Su suave voz interrumpió sus pensamientos mientras guardaba las cosas en el botiquín. Él hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. 

—Tengo varias docenas. Hay una tienda debajo de casa donde las venden. Si necesito otra, iré a buscar. 

—Me gustaría reponerla. 

\- No podrías permitírtelo. 

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Al ver que Timmy se ruborizaba y luego palidecía, se horrorizó. Había vuelto a agachar la cabeza, por supuesto, y se estaba mordiendo la mejilla. 

—Señor Chalamet, nunca se me ocurriría cobrarle la copa. Va en contra de todas las leyes de la hospitalidad. 

«Y eso sería intolerable», pensó Timmy con ironía. 

—Pero también le he manchado la camisa. Deje que pague la tintorería al menos. 

Armie bajó la vista hacia su preciosa, pero obviamente estropeada camisa y maldijo en silencio. Le gustaba aquella camisa. Paulina se la había traído de Londres. La mancha de la saliva de Timothée mezclada con el chianti no iba a desaparecer nunca. 

—Tengo varias camisas iguales —mintió—. Además, seguro que la mancha saldrá fácilmente. Rachel me ayudará. 

Timmy se mordió el labio inferior una vez más. Armie intentó dar vuelta la cabeza, pero sus labios eran tan rojos y tentadores que no pudo apartar la vista. Era una sensación comparable a estar presenciando un accidente de coche desde la cubierta de un barco. Inclinándose hacia él, le dio unas palmaditas en el dorso de la mano. 

—Los accidentes son inevitables. No son culpa de nadie. 

Timmy dejó de morderse el labio y lo recompensó con una sonrisa. 

«La amabilidad lo hace florecer. Es como una rosa que abre los pétalos. »

\- ¿Se encuentra bien? —Preguntó Rachel a su espalda. 

Armie retiró la mano apresuradamente y suspiró. 

—Sí, aunque me temo que Timothée odia el cuscús. 

Y, tras decirlo, guiñó un ojo a Timmy y disfrutó viendo cómo el rubor se extendía desde sus mejillas por su piel de porcelana. En verdad era un ángel de ojos verdes. 

\- No hay problema. Prepararé arroz pilaf - dijo Rachel, y salió del cuarto de baño seguida por Armie. 

Timmy se quedó donde estaba, tratando de evitar que el corazón se le saliera del pecho. Mientras Rachel guardaba el cuscús en la nevera, Armie fue a cambiarse al dormitorio. Se quitó la camisa manchada y, muy a su pesar, la tiró a la basura. Al volver a la cocina, terminó de recoger los cristales y limpiar el vino del suelo. 

—Hay un par de cosas que deberías saber sobre Timmy - le dijo Rachel por encima del hombro. 

Él echó los trozos de cristal a la basura. 

—Preferiría no oírlas. 

—Pero ¡por favor! ¿Qué te pasa? Es mi amigo.

—Pero también es mi alumno. No debería saber nada de su vida privada. Que sea tu amigo ya resulta bastante problemático. 

Su hemana irguió la espalda y negó con la cabeza. Sus ojos grises se oscurecieron al decirle: 

\- ¿Sabes qué? No me importa. Lo quiero mucho y mamá también lo quería. Será mejor que recuerdes esto la próxima vez que estés tentado de gritarle.

Al cabo de unos momentos, continuó.

—Lo ha pasado muy mal, idiota. Por eso se ha mantenido a distancia este año. Y ahora que por fin comienza a salir de su caparazón, un caparazón que yo pensaba que no dejaría nunca, tú con tu arrogancia y tu condescendencia lo empujas a volver a ocultarse. Así que deja de actuar como un estirado inglés y trátalo como se merece. No eres ni el señor Rochester, ni el señor Darcy ni Heathcliff, por el amor de Dios. ¡Compórtate o te meteré un taco por el culo! 

Armie enderezó la espalda y la fulminó con la mirada. 

—Espero que te refieras a una tortilla de maíz. 

Rachel no se amilanó. De hecho, se irguió aún más y lo enfrentó. 

—De acuerdo. Está bien. —se rindió él.

— Por otra parte, me cuesta creer que no reconocieras su nombre después de la cantidad de veces que te hablado de lo mucho que le gusta Dante. ¿A cuántos entusiastas de Dante de Selinsgrove conoces? 

Armie se incló hacia su hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- No seas tan dura conmigo, Rach. Trato de no pensar en nada relacionado con Selinsgrove si puedo evitarlo.

El enfado de ella desapareció al oírlo. 

—Lo sé - dijo, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Luego de la cena, unas cuantas horas y otra botella de chianti más tarde, Timmy se dispuso a irse. 

—Gracias por la cena. Tendría que volver a casa. 

—Te llevaremos- dijo Rachel, levantándose para ir a buscar los abrigos. 

Armie frunció el cejo, pero siguió a su hermana. 

\- No hace falta. No está lejos, puedo ir andando - gritó Timmy desde la cocina. 

—Ni hablar. Es de noche y no me importa lo seguro que sea Toronto. Además, está lloviendo. —replicó Rachel antes de empezar a discutir con su hermano. 

Timmy se alejó para no escuchar a Armie diciendo que no quería acompañarlo. Pero los hermanos reaparecieron en seguida y los tres salieron al rellano. Cuando el ascensor estaba llegando, el móvil de Rachel comenzó a sonar. 

—Es Aaron —informó ella, abrazando a su amigo para despedirse—. Llevo todo el día intentando hablar con él, pero ha estado de reuniones. No te preocupes, hermano mayor, tengo llave. Y volvió a entrar en el piso, dejando a un incómodo Timmy con un Armie enfurruñado en el ascensor. 

\- ¿Pensabas contarme quién eras alguna vez? —Preguntó Hammer en tono ligeramente acusatorio. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su ridícula mochila. Armie le echó un vistazo y consideró que aquella bolsa tenía los días contados. Si volvía a verla, perdería los nervios. Además, Paul la había tocado, lo que significaba que estaba contaminada. Timmy iba a tener que tirarla. Lo guió hasta su plaza de estacionamiento, y entonces Armie apretó el botón de un mando a distancia y una Range Rover que tenía al lado hizo un ruido agudo. 

—Vamos a usar esto. La tracción en las cuatro ruedas es más segura cuando llueve. No me gusta usar el Jaguar con el suelo mojado si puedo evitarlo. 

Timmy trató de disimular su sorpresa al ver lo incómodo que parecía. Era como si se avergonzara de su riqueza. Cuando abrió la puerta y lo ayudó a subir, Timmy se preguntó si habría notado la conexión entre ellos al tocarse el brazo. Por supuesto, la había notado. 

—Ha dejado que me comportara como un auténtico imbécil —protestó él, frunciendo el cejo mientras salían del garaje. 

«No ha necesitado mi ayuda. Lo has hecho estupendamente tú solito. » 

Las palabras no pronunciadas quedarán suspendidas entre ellos. Timmy se preguntaba si El profesor sería capaz de leer la mente. 

—Si lo hubiera sabido, te habría tratado de otra manera. Te hubiese tratado mejor. 

\- ¿Oh sí? ¿De verdad? ¿Y qué habría hecho? ¿Hacerle pagar su mal humor a otro alumno? En ese caso, me alegro de que no lo supiera. 

Armie lo miró con frialdad. 

—Esto no cambia nada. Me alegro de que sea amigo de Rachel, pero sigue siendo mi alumno y hemos de mantener nuestra relación a un nivel profesional, señor Chalamet. Será mejor que tenga cuidado con cómo se dirige a mí, ahora y en el futuro. 

—Sí, profesor. 

Armie buscó algún rastro de sarcasmo en su voz, pero no lo encontró. Tenían los hombros encorvados y la cabeza gacha. Su pequeña rosa se había marchitado. Y él era el único responsable. 

«¿Tu pequeña rosa? ¡Maldita sea, Martillo! ¿En qué estás pensando? » 

—Rachel está muy contenta de tenerte aquí. ¿Sabías que estuvo prometida? 

\- ¿Estuvo? ¿Ya no lo está? 

—Aaron Webster le pidió que se casara con él y ella aceptó, pero eso fue antes de que Grace ... —Armie respiró hondo—. A Rachel no le apetece preparar la boda ahora y canceló el compromiso. Por eso está aquí. 

—Oh, no, lo siento mucho. Pobre Rachel. - suspiró—. Y pobre Aaron. Yo lo apreciaba mucho. 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—Aún están juntos. Aaron la quiere, es obvio, y entiende que Rachel necesita tiempo. Cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles en casa, ella siempre venía a verme para escapar de las peleas. Lo que no deja de ser curioso, porque yo era la oveja negra y Rachel la favorita.

Timmy asintió como si lo comprendiera. 

—Tengo un problema de carácter, señor Chalamet. Me cuesta controlar la ira. Cuando pierdo el control, puedo ser muy destructivo. 

Él abrió mucho los ojos ante su confesión y separó los labios como si fuera a hablar, pero no dijo nada. 

—Sería ... desaconsejable que perdiera los papeles cerca de alguien como usted. Sería muy doloroso para ambos —siguió diciendo él. Sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y aterradoras que a Timmy se le quedaron grabadas a fuego. 

—La ira es uno de los siete pecados capitales —comentó Timothée, volviendo la cabeza para mirar por la ventanilla, tratando de calmar el ardor que controla en el vientre.

El Profesor se echó a reír con amargura. 

—Curiosamente, poseo los siete. No se moleste en contarlos: orgullo, envidia, ira, pereza, avaricia, gula, lujuria. 

Timmy alzó una ceja, pero no se volvió a mirarlo. 

—Lo dudo. 

\- No espero que lo entienda. Usted solo es un imán para los percances, señor Chalamet, pero yo soy un imán para el pecado.

Esta vez sí se volvió hacia él, que le dedicó una mirada resignada; Timmy respondió con otra compasiva. 

—El pecado no se siente atraído por un ser humano en concreto, profesor. Es más bien al revés. 

\- No según mi experiencia. A mí el pecado me encuentra siempre, aunque no lo busque. Eso sí, reconozco que no se me da bien resistirme a la tentación. —Lo miró brevemente a los ojos antes de volver a fijarse en la conducción.—. Tu amistad con Rachel explica por qué enviaste gardenias y firmaste la tarjeta como lo hiciste. 

—Siento lo de Grace. Yo también la quería. 

Armie lo miró de nuevo. En los ojos de Timmy, grandes y amables, vio indicios de tristeza y de pérdida.

—Sí, ahora me doy cuenta. ¿Tienes radio por satélite? —Preguntó Timmy, cuando él encendió el dispositivo y apretó uno de los botones de presintonización. 

—Sí, suelo escuchar alguna emisora de las que ponen jazz, pero depende de mi estado de ánimo. 

Timmy alargó la mano hacia la radio, pero la retiró sin atreverse a tocarla. Armie sonrió al darse cuenta. Recordó cómo había ronroneado cuando le dio permiso para sentarse en su butaca favorita. Quería volver a oírlo de nuevo.

—Adelante. Elige lo que quieras. 

Timmy fue tocando botones, sonriendo al comprobar qué emisoras había presintonizado él. No le extrañó encontrar la CBS francesa ni las noticias de la BBC, pero sí la sorprendió una llamada Nine Inch Nails. 

\- ¿Hay una emisora que solo emite sus canciones? —Preguntó, incrédulo. 

—Sí —respondió Armie, revolviéndose inquieto en el asiento, como si hubiera descubierto un secreto embarazoso. 

\- ¿Y te gustan? 

—Según de qué humor estoy. 

Timmy apretó el botón de una de las emisoras de jazz. Armie presintió más que vio su visceral rechazo. No lo entendió, pero pensó que sería mejor no insistir en ello. 

Timmy odiaba a los Nine Inch Nails. Si empezaban a sonar en la radio, cambiaba de emisora. Si en algún sitio ponían una canción suya, salía de la habitación, o del edificio si hacía falta. El sonido de su música, pero sobre todo la voz de Trent Reznor, lo aterrorizaban, aunque nunca le había contado a nadie por qué. 

La primera vez que los escuchó fue en un club, en Filadelfia. Había estado bailando con él, y él había estado restregando contra Timmy. Al principio no le dio importancia, porque ya estaba acostumbrado. Siempre lo hizo, pero cuando cambió la música y comenzó a sonar aquella canción, Timmy comenzó a sentirse incómodo. Supuso que tenía algo que ver con la extraña secuencia de notas del principio, pero luego empeoró con aquella voz, la letra sobre follar como un animal y la mirada de él mientras apoyaba el frente en la suya y le susurraba unas palabras que se le clavaron en el alma. Fueran cuales fuesen las creencias religiosas de Timmy y sus oraciones medio en broma a los dioses menores, en ese momento tuvo la certeza de estar oyendo la voz del diablo y se asustó mucho. Timmy se había separado de él bruscamente y se había refugiado en el lavabo de hombres. Mientras miraba al chico pálido y tembloroso que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo, se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado. No sabía por qué él le había hablado así, ni por qué había elegido ese preciso momento para hacerlo, pero estaba seguro de que no había tratado solo de la letra de una canción. Ésta había sido un medio para confesar sus intenciones y deseos más oscuros. Timmy no quería que lo follaran como un animal. Quería ser amado. Habría renegado del sexo para siempre si pensara que con él lograría el tipo de amor del que se nutrían los poemas y los mitos. Ése era el tipo de sentimiento que deseaba desesperadamente, aunque en el fondo no se creía merecedor de él. Quería ser la musa de alguien. Quería ser venerado y adorado en cuerpo y alma. Quería ser la Beatriz de un Dante apuesto y noble y habitar con él para siempre en el Paraíso. Quería vivir una vida que rivalizara con la belleza de las ilustraciones de Botticelli. Ésa era la causa de que, a los veintitrés años, Timothée Chalamet seguía siendo virgen y de que guardara en el cajón de la ropa interior la fotografía del hombre que había puesto el listón tan alto que ninguno de los que había tenido había llegado a alcanzarlo. Durante los últimos seis años, había dormido con su foto debajo de la almohada. Ningún otro hombre o mujer había estado nunca a su altura. Ningún otro ser había despertado en él los sentimientos de amor y devoción que él le había inspirado. Su relación se basaba en una única noche, una noche que Timmy revivía en sus recuerdos una y otra vez. 


	7. VII Esto  es  el  Paraíso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salto temporal al pasado

Imagen: @charmie.sims4 en instagram 

Timmy dejó la bicicleta cerca de casa de los Clark, un edificio grande y blanco, y se dirigió al porche. Nunca llamaba a la puerta antes de entrar, así que subió el escalón de un salto y abrió la puerta mosquitera. La escena que se encontró lo dejó helada. La mesa auxiliar del salón estaba hecha añicos y había manchas de sangre en la alfombra. Las sillas y los cojines estaban tirados por el suelo y Rachel y Aaron estaban abrazados en el sofá. Rachel estaba llorando. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, con los ojos muy abiertos. 

—Armie —respondió Aaron. 

—¿Armie? ¿Está herido? 

—¡Él está bien! —respondió Rachel, riendo histéricamente—. Hace menos de veinticuatro horas que está en casa y ya se ha peleado con mi padre a empujones, ha hecho llorar a mi madre dos veces y ha enviado a Scott al hospital. 

Aaron, muy serio, siguió acariciando la espalda de su novia para tranquilizarla. Timmy ahogó un grito. 

—¿Por qué? 

—¿Quién sabe? Es imposible saber qué le pasa por la cabeza. Ha discutido con papá y cuando mamá se ha interpuesto entre ellos, la ha empujado. Scott le ha dicho que lo mataría si volvía a ponerle un dedo encima, y Armie le ha dado un puñetazo y le ha roto la nariz. 

Timmy bajó la vista hacia la mesita. Vio que había trozos de cristal clavados en la alfombra, junto a la sangre, restos de tazas de café rotas y galletas desmenuzadas. 

—¿Y qué ha pasado aquí? —preguntó, señalando la macabra escena. 

—Scott se ha caído sobre la mesa por culpa de un empujón de Armie. Papá y Scott están en el hospital. Mamá se ha encerrado en su habitación y yo voy a pasar la noche en casa de Aaron. 

Dicho esto, Rachel se levantó y arrastró a su novio hacia la puerta de la calle. Timmy seguía inmóvil en el sitio. 

—Tal vez debería ir a hablar con tu madre. 

—No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más. Mi familia está rota. —Con estas palabras, su amiga se marchó. 

Timmy se acercó a la escalera, pero entonces oyó un ruido que venía de la cocina, por lo que se dirigió a esa parte de la casa. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y vio que había alguien sentado en el porche, llevándose una botella de cerveza a los labios. Tenía una abundante mata de pelo rubio, que brillaba a la luz del atardecer. Lo reconoció por las fotos que tenía Rachel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la casa y se sentó cerca de él, en una tumbona de jardín, abrazándose las rodillas y apoyando la barbilla en ellas. Armie la ignoró. Timmy lo examinó a conciencia, grabándose su imagen a fuego en la memoria. En persona era todavía más guapo. Tenía los ojos azules inyectados en sangre, pero aun así resultaban impresionantes y contrastaban vivamente con sus cejas oscuras. Resiguió el ángulo de sus pómulos, de su nariz, noble y recta, y de su mandíbula. Se fijó en la barba de dos o tres días que le oscurecía la piel y casi le ocultaba un hoyuelo. Finalmente, clavó la vista en sus labios, observando la forma del labio inferior antes de darse cuenta de los hematomas. Él Tenía sangre en la mano derecha y un cardenal en la mejilla izquierda. puño de Scott lo había alcanzado, pero sorprendentemente, Armie no había perdido el conocimiento. 

—Llegas tarde para la sesión de las seis. Ha acabado hace media hora. 

Su voz era suave, casi tan agradable como sus rasgos. Por un instante, Timmy pensó cómo sería oír esa voz pronunciando su nombre. Se estremeció. 

—Aquí hay una manta —le ofreció él, señalando una manta de lana a cuadros escoceses que tenía junto a la cadera. 

Sin levantar la vista, dio unos golpecitos a la prenda. Timmy lo miró con desconfianza. Cuando se convenció de que ya no era peligroso, se acercó y se sentó en un taburete, aunque todavía manteniendo cierta distancia. Se preguntó si sería rápido corriendo. Y luego se preguntó si él podría correr más rápido si la persiguiera. Armie le dio la manta. 

—Gracias —murmuró Timmy, cubriéndose los hombros con ella. 

Lo miró de reojo. Era bastante alto y se lo veía encogido en la silla Adirondack de jardín. La cazadora de cuero negro hacía que sus hombros parecieran más anchos. La llevaba desabrochada y Timmy vio la amplia extensión de sus pectorales cubiertos por la ceñida camiseta, de color negro, igual que los vaqueros. Tenía las piernas largas. Se dio cuenta de que estaba más alto y fuerte que en las antiguas fotos de su hermana. Quería decir algo, pero no se atrevía. Quería preguntarle por qué había actuado de un modo tan violento con la familia más agradable que conocía. Pero era demasiado tímido y, además, estaba un poco asustado. Así que, en vez de eso, le preguntó si tenía un abridor. Armie frunció el cejo, pero llevándose la mano al bolsillo trasero del pantalón, sacó uno y se lo ofreció. Timmy le dio las gracias y se quedó inmóvil. Él se volvió hacia la caja de cervezas medio vacía que tenía a la espalda, cogió una botella y se la ofreció. 

—Permíteme —le dijo, sonriendo al mirarlo por fin a la cara. Timmy le devolvió el abridor y él destapó la cerveza con facilidad, brindando después haciendo entrechocar las botellas—. ¡Salud! 

Timmy bebió para no ofenderlo, tratando de no atragantarse cuando aquella bebida con sabor a cebada le llegó a la boca. Sin darse cuenta, ronroneó. 

—¿Habías probado la cerveza alguna vez? —le preguntó él sonriendo. Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Pues me alegro de haber sido el primero. 

Él se ruborizó y ocultó la cara bajo su mata pequeños risos de pelo color caoba que caían. 

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Armie lo miraba con curiosidad. 

Timmy tardó unos segundos en responder, buscando una manera delicada de decirlo. 

—Estaba invitado a cenar. 

«Esperaba conocerte al fin.»

Él se echó a reír. 

—Pues me temo que he estropeado la velada. Bien, niño Ojos verdosos, añada eso a mi cuenta. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte qué ha pasado? —Timmy preguntó en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro, para que no se le notara el temblor. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte por qué todavía no has salido corriendo? —contraatacó él, mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos azules. 

Timmy volvió a agachar la cabeza. Esperaba que, si se mostraba sumiso, se le pasaría el enfado. Sabía que estar allí con Armie después de lo que había pasado era una tontería. Estaba borracho y, si se ponía violento, Timmy no tenía a nadie cerca a quien pedir ayuda. Era un buen momento para marcharse. Inesperadamente, él alargó el brazo y le apartó el pelo de la cara, colocándoselo detrás de la oreja. Le acarició el cabello con los dedos durante unos momentos. Timmy notó una especie de conexión entre los dedos de Armie y su pelo y volvió a ronronear con los ojos cerrados, olvidándose de lo que le había preguntado. 

—Hueles a vainilla —comentó, cambiando de postura para verlo mejor.

—Es el champú. 

Armie se acabó la cerveza y abrió otra inmediatamente, bebiendo un buen trago antes de volverse hacia Timmy otra vez. 

—No sé cómo ha pasado. 

—Te quieren mucho. Se pasan el día hablando de ti. 

—El hijo pródigo. O un demonio, tal vez. El demonio Armie —dijo, riendo amargamente antes de acabarse la nueva cerveza de un trago y abrir otra. 

—Estaban tan contentos de que volvieras a casa... Por eso tu madre me invitó a cenar. 

—No es mi madre. Y tal vez Grace te invitase porque sabía que necesitaba a un ángel de pelo castaño que velara por mí. 

Se inclinó hacia él y le apoyó la mano en la mejilla. Timmy ahogó una exclamación. Levantó la vista, sorprendido por su contacto, y quedó prisionero de sus ojos azules, que también lo estaban mirando con sorpresa. Armie, claramente ebrio, le acarició la mejilla ruborizada con el pulgar y pareció dudar, como si no comprendiera de dónde salía el calor que desprendía la cara del recién llegado. Cuando apartó la mano, Timmy sintió ganas de llorar. Ya lo echaba de menos. Dejando la botella en el suelo, él se levantó. 

—El sol se está poniendo. ¿Quieres venir a dar un paseo? 

Timmy se mordió el labio. Sabía que no debería acompañarlo. Pero era Armie, el de la fotografía, y sabía que ésa sería seguramente su única oportunidad de estar con él. Después de lo que había pasado, dudaba que volviera de visita nunca más. O, por lo menos, durante una buena temporada. Dejó la manta en el porche y lo siguió. 

—Tráete la manta —le indicó él. Timmy la enrolló y se la puso bajo el brazo. Armie le agarró la otra mano. 

Timmy ahogó un grito al notar un cosquilleo que le empezaba en la yema de los dedos y le subía por el brazo. Tras superar la curva del hombro, se lanzó en picado hacia su corazón, haciendo que éste le latiera mucho más de prisa. Armie le rozó la cabeza con la suya. 

—¿No habías ido nunca de la mano de un chico? —Cuando él negó con la cabeza, él se echó a reír suavemente—. Pues me alegro de ser el primero. 

Se adentraron lentamente en el bosque y pronto dejaron de ver la casa de los Clark. A Timmy le gustaba la manera en que su mano encajaba con la suya, mucho más grande, y cómo sus largos dedos se curvaban sobre el dorso de su mano. Lo sujetaba con delicadeza pero con decisión y, de vez en cuando, le apretaba los dedos como si quisiera recordarle que seguía allí, pensó que tal vez ir de la mano con alguien era siempre así, aunque no tenía experiencia y no podía comparar. Sólo había entrado en ese bosque una o dos veces anteriormente y siempre con Rachel. Si algo iba mal, probablemente se perdería, pero apartó esos pensamientos de su mente y se concentró en la agradable sensación de ser llevado de la mano por la fuerte y cálida del enigmático Armie. 

—Antes pasaba mucho tiempo aquí —comentó él—. Es muy tranquilo. Un poco más lejos hay un huerto de manzanos abandonado. ¿Te lo ha enseñado Rachel? Timmy negó con la cabeza.   
Armie lo miró muy serio. 

—Estás muy callado. Puedes hablar conmigo. Te prometo que no te morderé —dijo, con una de sus sonrisas características, una sonrisa que Timmy había visto en las fotos de Rachel. 

—¿Por qué has venido a casa? Él ignoró su pregunta y siguió andando, pero le agarró la mano con más fuerza. Timmy le devolvió el apretón para demostrarle que no estaba asustado. Aunque en realidad sí lo estaba. 

—No quería venir a casa. No en este estado. Perdí algo y llevo semanas borracho.   
Su honestidad lo sorprendió. 

—Pero si has perdido algo, puedes recuperarlo. 

—No. Lo he perdido para siempre —replicó él, entornando los ojos. Luego aceleró el paso y Timmy tuvo que esforzarse para seguirle el ritmo. 

—He venido a buscar dinero. Estoy desesperado. Y sí, estoy bien jodido también —dijo, estremeciéndose—. Ya estaba jodido antes de pelear con todo el mundo. Antes de que llegaras. 

—Lo siento mucho. 

Encogiéndose de hombros, Armie lo tiró suavemente hacia la izquierda. 

—Ya casi hemos llegado. 

A través de una zona de vegetación menos tupida, entraron en un pequeño claro cubierto de hierba y salpicado de flores silvestres, malas hierbas y algún tocón de árbol. El silencio era tan intenso que casi podía oírse. En un extremo del claro había varios manzanos viejos y de aspecto abandonado. 

—Aquí es —anunció, señalando con el brazo a su alrededor—. Esto es el Paraíso. 

Guiándolo hasta una gran roca que inexplicablemente había caído en medio de aquel campo, Armie lo sujetó por la cintura y lo sentó en ella. Luego trepó y se sentó a su lado. Timmy se estremeció. La roca estaba fría a la débil luz del atardecer y el frío se coló con facilidad a través de la fina tela de sus vaqueros. Armie se quitó la cazadora y se la colocó sobre los hombros. 

—Pillarás una pulmonía y te morirás —le advirtió distraídamente, rodeándole los hombros con el brazo y acercándolo a él. El calor corporal que irradiaba lo calentó inmediatamente. Timmy inspiró hondo y suspiró, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaba bajo su brazo. Como si hubiera sido creada para estar allí. —Eres Beatriz hecha hombre.

—¿Beatriz? 

—La Beatriz de Dante. 

Timmy se ruborizó. 

—No sé quién es. 

Armie se echó a reír y Timmy sintió su cálido aliento en la mejilla antes de que le acariciara la oreja con la nariz. 

—¿No te han contado eso? ¿No te han dicho que el hijo pródigo está escribiendo un libro sobre Dante y Beatriz? Al ver que no respondía, lo besó suavemente en la cabeza. 

—Dante era un poeta y Beatriz era su musa. La conoció cuando ella era muy joven y la amó a distancia toda la vida. Beatriz fue su guía en el Paraíso. 

Timmy lo escuchaba con los ojos cerrados, aspirando el aroma de su cuerpo. Olía a almizcle, a sudor y a cerveza, pero no hizo caso de eso y se centró en el aroma que era únicamente suyo. Armie tenía un olor muy masculino y potencialmente peligroso. 

—Hay un cuadro de un pintor llamado Holiday. Te pareces mucho a su Beatriz —añadió él y, cogiéndole la mano, se llevó sus pálidos dedos a los labios, besándoselos con veneración. 

—Tu familia te quiere. Deberías hacer las paces con ellos. —Timmy no sabía de dónde habían salido aquellas palabras. Armie se limitó a abrazarlo con más fuerza. 

—No son mi familia. No la de verdad. Además, es demasiado tarde, mi niño Beatriz. 

Él se sobresaltó al oírlo llamaro así. Realmente había bebido demasiado. Pero ni siquiera entonces apartó la cabeza que descansaba en su hombro. Poco después, Armie llamó su atención acariciándole el brazo. 

—No has cenado. Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—No. 

—¿Quieres que te dé de cenar? 

A regañadientes, levantó la vista para mirarlo. Él sonrió y, bajando de la roca, se acercó a uno de los pocos manzanos que sobrevivían. Estudió los frutos y escogió el más grande y rojo que encontró. Luego cogió otro más pequeño y se lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras regresaba a su lado. 

—Beatriz —dijo, ofreciéndole la manzana. Timmy se la quedó mirando, hipnotizado como si se tratara de un tesoro. Armie se echó a reír y la movió delante de sus ojos, como habría hecho un niño con un azucarillo delante de un poni. Timmy cogió la manzana y se la llevó a la boca, mordiéndola con decisión. Él observó cómo lo hacía; observó cómo tragaba. Luego volvió a su lado en la roca y la abrazó de nuevo, aparentemente satisfecho. Manteniéndole la cabeza apretada contra su hombro con delicadeza, se sacó la otra manzana del bolsillo y se la comió. Se quedaron allí quietos mientras el sol se ponía. Cuando el claro estuvo a punto de quedar envuelto en sombras, Armie extendió la manta sobre la hierba. 

—Ven, Beatriz-hecho-hombre —lo invitó, tendiéndole la mano. Timmy sabía que era una locura sentarse con él en la manta, pero lo hizo igualmente. Estaba enamorado de Armie desde la primera vez que Rachel le enseñó una foto suya. Sin poder resistirse, había robado esa foto. Y ahora que lo tenía ante él en persona, en carne y hueso, no podía hacer otra cosa que darle la mano. 

—¿Alguna vez te has tumbado en el suelo al lado de un chico para mirar las estrellas? —preguntó él, tirando de hasta que estuvo tumbado a su lado. 

—No. 

Armie entrelazó los dedos con los suyos y las colocó encima de su corazón. Su latido firme y regular lo tranquilizó. 

—Eres hermoso, niño Beatriz. Como un ángel de ojos verdes. 

Timmy se volvió para mirarlo y sonrió.

—Pues yo creo que tú eres hermoso —dijo tímidamente, acariciándole la mandíbula y maravillándose de la sensación de su barba de tres días bajo los dedos. Él sonrió a su vez y cerró los ojos. Timmy le resiguió los rasgos de la cara con los dedos durante un buen rato, hasta que el brazo se le empezó a dormir. 

—Gracias —dijo él, abriendo los ojos. Timmy sonrió y le apretó la mano, sintiendo que el corazón de Armie se aceleraba. 

—¿Te han besado alguna vez? 

Ruborizándose intensamente, Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero. —Incorporándose un poco y apoyándose en un brazo, se inclinó sobre Timmy con una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos brillantes. Él cerró los ojos justo antes de que sus labios se encontraran. Estaba flotando. Los labios de Armie eran cálidos y acogedores y se posaron sobre los suyos con cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de lastimarlo. Inseguro y receloso, Timmy permaneció quieto, con la boca cerrada. Armie le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, mientras su boca se movía delicadamente sobre la de Timmy. El beso no fue lo que Timmy esperaba. Se había imaginado que sería un beso descuidado, algo violento. Se había imaginado que sus besos serían desesperados, urgentes, que sus dedos buscarían partes de su cuerpo que no estaba listo para dejarle tocar. Pero Armie dejó las manos donde las tenía, una acariciándole la parte baja de la espalda y la otra la mejilla. Fue un beso tierno y dulce, el tipo de beso que Timmy se imaginaba que un amante le daría a su amado después de una larga ausencia. Lo estaba besando como si lo conociera, como si le perteneciera. Era un beso apasionado, lleno de emoción, como si cada fibra de su ser se hubiera fundido y extendido sobre sus labios para poder transmitírselas . Su corazón dio un brinco ante esa idea. Nunca se habría imaginado que un primer beso pudiera ser así. Cuando la presión de los labios de Armie disminuyó, sintió ganas de llorar. Era consciente de que nadie volvería a besarlo así nunca más. Ningún hombre podría estar nunca a su altura. Nunca. Él suspiró hondo y lo besó en la frente antes de apartarse. 

—Abre los ojos. Al hacerlo, Timmy se encontró con un par de ojos azules excepcionalmente claros y llenos de sentimiento, aunque no fue capaz de descifrar sus emociones. Armie sonrió y lo besó en la frente una vez más antes de tumbarse y mirar las estrellas. 

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Timmy, cambiando de postura y acurrucándose a su lado, muy cerca de él pero sin llegar a tocarlo. 

—Pensaba en lo mucho que te he esperado. Esperaba y esperaba y nunca llegabas —respondió él con una sonrisa melancólica. 

—Lo siento, Armie. 

—Pero ahora estás aquí. Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. 

—No sé qué significa —contestó tímidamente. 

—Significa «ahora aparece tu bendición», aunque debería ser «mi bendición», porque soy yo el que recibe la bendición de tu presencia. —Armie ll abrazó. Pasándole un brazo por detrás, la sujetó por la cintura, abriendo los dedos—. Durante lo que me quede de vida soñaré con tu voz susurrando mi nombre. 

Timmy sonrió en la oscuridad. 

—¿Te has quedado dormido alguna vez entre los brazos de un chico, mi niño Beatriz? 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero. —Cambió de postura para que le apoyara la cabeza en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Su delicado cuerpo encajaba a la perfección a su lado—. Como la costilla de Adán —murmuró Armie contra su pelo. 

—¿Tienes que marcharte? —susurró Timmy, acariciándole el pecho con dedos vacilantes. 

—Sí, pero no esta noche. 

—¿Volverás? —Su voz era casi un gemido. Él suspiró profundamente. 

—Mañana seré expulsado del Paraíso, mi niño Beatriz. Nuestra única esperanza es que tú me encuentres. Búscame en el Infierno. 

Lo volvió delicadamente, tumbándolo en el suelo. Luego colocó una mano a cada lado de su cuerpo y se cernió sobre él. Con los ojos muy abiertos, lo miró con nostalgia, intensamente, como si pudiera ver dentro de su alma. Entonces, Armie lo besó. 


	8. VIII Un regalo

Rachel estaba sentada en la barra de la cocina de Armie, tomándose un café con leche y hojeando Vogue, edición francesa. No era su lectura habitual. Su mesita de noche en Filadelfia estaba siempre llena de libros de política, relaciones públicas, economía y sociología, con la esperanza de que algún día sus superiores le pidieran su opinión en vez de pedirle que fotocopiara la opinión de alguna otra persona. Ahora que estaba de baja, tenía tiempo de leer otras cosas aparte de política municipal. Esa mañana se consideró mejor. Mucho mejor. La conversación con Aaron de la noche anterior había ido bien. Aunque seguía disgustado por la cancelación de la boda, no había dejado de repetir que prefería mil veces tenerla a ella que una boda.

«No hace falta que nos casemos ahora mismo. Podemos aplazarlo hasta que hayas superado el duelo. Pero te quiero a mi lado, Rachel. Siempre te querré a mi lado. Como mi esposa, como mi amante ... Aceptaré tus condiciones porque te amo. Vuelve conmigo. »

Sus palabras atravesaron la nebulosa de dolor y depresión que se apoderado de la mente de ella y, de pronto, lo vio todo claro. Había creído que huía de Scott, de su padre y del fantasma de su madre, pero tal vez también había estado huyendo de Aaron. Al escucharlo decir esas palabras se dio cuenta de que no podría dejarlo nunca. No podría vivir lejos de él. Su declaración había roto sus defensas y le había hecho darse cuenta de que realmente deseaba ser su esposa. Fue consciente de que no esperaba esperar mucho para que Aaron se convirtiera en su marido. La vida era demasiado corta para desperdiciarla siendo infeliz. Su madre así se lo había enseñado.

Armie entró en la cocina. Llevaba puestas las gafas. Tras besarla en la cabeza, le puso delante un fajo de billetes. Rachel se quedó mirando con desconfianza.

-¿Para qué es esto?

Él se quedó a su lado, aclarándose la garganta.

-¿No ibas a ir de compras con Timothée?

Su hermana puso los ojos en blanco.

-Se llama Timmy, Armie. No, está ocupado. Pasará todo el día haciendo un trabajo con un tipo llamado Paul. Y cuando acaben, irán a cenar.

«Follaángeles», pensó Armie. El insulto apareció en su mente sin pensar. Se tensó y gruñó para sus adentros. Rachel empujó el dinero en su dirección y siguió leyendo la revista. Él volvió a ponérselo delante.

-Quédatelo.

-¿Para qué?

-Cómprale algo a tu amigo.

Su hermana entornó los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Es mucho dinero.

-Lo sé -murmuró.

-Aquí hay quinientos dólares. Sé que los dólares canadienses no valen tanto, pero igualmente es demasiado, Armie.

-¿Viste el estado de su departamento?

-No. ¿Tú sí?

Él se movió incómodo en el taburete alto.

\- Sólo un momento. Estaba lloviendo y lo acompañé a su casa en coche. Y ...

-¿Y ...? -Rachel le pasó un brazo por el hombro y se le acercó con una sonrisa cómplice-. Cuenta, cuenta. Armie se liberó de su brazo con un movimiento de hombros y la fulminó con la mirada.

-No hay nada que contar. Vi un momento su apartamento y es espantoso. Ni siquiera tiene cocina, ¡por el amor de Dios!

-¿No tiene cocina? ¿Qué demonios ...?

-Es más pobre que un ratón de iglesia. Por no hablar de esa espantosa mochila que lleva a todas partes. Gástate todo el dinero en comprarle una cartera decente si hace falta, pero haz algo, porque si vuelvo a esa bolsa, te juro que le prendo fuego.

Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces y luego la dejó allí mientras permanecía encorvado sobre la barra. Con el poder de percepción que solo tiene una hermana, Rachel se lo quedó mirando. Armie aparentaba ser el jugador de póquer perfecto. Era impasible, frío, cerebral ... No un poco frío, como la brisa o como el agua de un arroyo en otoño, sino muy frío. Frío como el contacto de una roca en la piel al anochecer. Rachel pensaba que la frialdad era su peor defecto, esa capacidad tan suya de decir y hacer cosas sin preocuparse por los sentimientos de los demás, y con "los demás" incluía a su familia. Pero a pesar de sus defectos, Armie era su hermano favorito. Y, como la pequeña de la familia, diez años menor que él, Rachel era la favorita de Armie. Nunca había discutido con ella de la misma forma que con Scott o con su padre. Siempre la había protegido. A su manera, la cuidaba. Nunca le haría daño de manera intencionada. Sin embargo, le había hecho daño varias veces al ver cómo se lo había hecho lo demás. Y, especialmente, cómo se hizo daño a sí mismo. Sabía que, si se fijaba bien, Armie no era tan buen jugador de póquer. Había demasiados detalles que lo delataban cuando estaba sufriendo. Cuando estaba a punto de perder los nervios, cerraba los ojos; cuando se frustrado se frotaba la cara, y recorría la habitación de un lado a otro cuando estaba preocupado o asustado. Al ver qué empezaba a caminar por la estancia, Rachel se preguntaba a qué le tenía miedo. 

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él? Cuando cenó aquí no estuviste demasiado simpático. Ni siquiera lo llamabas "Timmy".

-Es mi alumno. Tengo que mantener una actitud profesional.

-¿Profesionalmente mezquina?

Él se detuvo y la fulminó con la mirada.

-Vale, vale. Me quedaré el dinero y le compraré un bolso. Aunque preferiría comprarle zapatos.

Armie volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

-¿Zapatos?

-Sí. ¿Y qué te parece si le compro también algo de ropa? Le gustan las cosas bonitas, pero no puede permitírselas. Y es guapo, ¿no crees?

El miembro de él se movió inquieto bajo sus pantalones de lana gris ante su insistencia. Cruzó las piernas para disimular.

-Gástate el dinero en lo que quieras. Lo único que pido es no volver a ver esa mochila.

-¡Bien! Le compraré algo fabuloso... aunque probablemente necesite más dinero. Y luego tendremos que llevarlo a algún sitio para que luzca la ropa. -Rachel miró a su hermano mayor y parpadeó. Sin molestarse en discutir ni en negociar, Armie sacó una tarjeta de la cartera, cogió su estilográfica Montblanc y desenrolló el capuchón.

-¿La gente normal aún usa esas cosas o solo los medievalistas? -preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia él con curiosidad-. Me extraña que no uses una pluma de ave.

Armie frunció el cejo.

-Es una Meisterstück 149 -respondió, como si eso lo aclarara todo.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco mientras su hermano usaba la reluciente plumilla de oro de dieciocho quilates para escribir una nota en el dorso de su tarjeta con una caligrafía segura pero anticuada. Decir que Armie era pretencioso era quedarse corto.

-Aquí tienes -dijo él, deslizando la tarjeta sobre la encimera de la barra-. Tengo cuenta en Holt Renfrew. Enséñale esto al conserje y él te llevará hasta Hillary, mi compradora personal. Ella se encargará de que carguen todo en mi cuenta. Pero no te vuelvas loca, Rachel. Ah, y quédate con el dinero en efectivo. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños con seis meses de adelanto. Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias. ¿Qué es Holt Renfrew?

-La versión canadiense de Saks Quinta Avenida. Tienen de todo. No te olvides, lo importante es reemplazar la vieja mochila. Lo demás son ... detalles insustanciales. -Su voz sonaba de pronto malhumorada.

-De acuerdo, pero ¿podrías explicar por qué te altera tanto una mochila LL Bean? Todos los estudiantes tienen una. Yo mismo tuve una, hasta que maduré y descubrí Longchamp.

-No lo sé -reconoció a Armie, quitándose las gafas y frotándose los ojos.

-¿Añado ropa interior a la lista? ¿Te gusta ... de gustarte? -preguntó Rachel con una sonrisita irritante. Su hermano resopló.

-¿Cuántos años tenemos, Rachel? Es mi alumno, ¿lo has olvidado? Esto no tiene nada que ver con romanticismo. Tiene que ver con penitencia.

-¿Penitencia?

-Penitencia por los pecados. Mis pecados.

Esta vez fue Rachel la que resopló.

-Realmente te has anclado en la Edad Media. ¿Se puede saber qué pecado has cometido contra Timmy? ¿Aparte de comportarte como un idiota? Si ni siquiera lo conoces ...

Él volvió a ponerse las gafas y se removió incómodo en el asiento. Su miembro no paraba de dar brincos solo de pensar en el señor Chalamet y pecado en la misma frase. Los dos juntos en la misma habitación. Sin ropa. Quizá Timmy solo con unos zapatos de cuero ... que él por fin podría tocar ...

-¿Armie? Estoy esperando.

-No tengo que confesarte mis pecados, Rachel. Sólo tengo que expiarlos -respondió, arrebatándole la revista de las manos.

-¿Hablas francés? ¿Y te interesa la moda femenina? -preguntó su hermana apretando los dientes. Armie miró la revista abierta y vio la foto de una modelo muy pintada y despatarrada, cubierta con un biquini très petite. Los ojos se le abrieron. Rachel se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enfadada. -A mí no me hables en ese tono. No soy una de tus alumnas y no pienso aguantar tus tonterías.

Suspirando, él volvió a quitarse las gafas para frotarse los ojos.

-Lo siento -murmuró, devolviéndole la revista.

-¿Por qué estás tan tenso? ¿Problemas de mujeres? ¿Estás saliendo con alguien ahora mismo? ¿Cuándo saliste con una persona por última vez? Y, por cierto, ¿qué significan esas fotos en tu ...?

-No pienso hablar de estas cosas contigo -la interrumpió Armie-. Yo no te pregunto con quién te estás acostando.

Rachel se mordió la lengua y respiró hondo.

-Voy a pasar por alto ese comentario, a pesar de que ha sido de muy mal gusto. Cuando estés de rodillas haciendo penitencia, no te olvides de agregar el pecado de envidia a los demás. Sabes que nunca he estado con nadie más que con Aaron y también sabes que lo que hay entre nosotros es mucho más que tirarse a alguien. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Él murmuró una disculpa, pero no necesariamente en la mirada. Aunque sabía que su comentario había estado fuera de lugar, había logrado su objetivo, que era que se olvidara de las preguntas que había hecho. Así que, en realidad, no se arrepentía. Su hermana jugueteó con la tarjeta de crédito mientras se calmaba.

-Si no te gusta Timmy, entonces es que sientes lástima por él. ¿Por qué? ¿Porque es pobre?

-No lo sé -respondió él, suspirando y negando con la cabeza.

-Timmy suele despertar el instinto protector de la gente. Tiene ese aspecto frágil, como de oveja perdida. Pero no te equivoques. Es un hombre fuerte. Sobrevivió a una madre alcohólica y un novio que ...

Armie se volvió hacia ella con interés.

-¿Un novio que ...?

-Me dijiste que no querías saber nada de su vida privada. Es una lástima. Si no tuvieran una relación profesional, creo que te gustaría. Creo que podrían ser buenos amigos.

Sonrió mirando a su hermano para ver cómo reaccionaba, pero él volvió a bajar la vista y se frotó la barbilla, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-¿Quieres que le diga que la cartera y los zapatos son un regalo tuyo? -preguntó Rachel, golpeando los dedos sobre la encimera.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Podrían despedirme solo por eso. Alguien sacaría conclusiones equivocadas y me llevarían ante un tribunal académico.

-Pensaba que los profesores adjuntos tenían plaza fija.

-Eso no importa -murmuró él.

-A ver si lo he entendido. Quieres gastarte un montón de dinero en Timmy, pero no quieres que se entere de que eres tú quien paga. Esto es un poco como Cyrano de Bergerac, ¿no crees? Ya veo que el francés te resulta más familiar de lo que pensaba.

Armie se paró sin decir nada y se dirigió hacia la enorme cafetera exprés que tenía en otra de las encimeras. Se concentró en el proceso algo laborioso de preparar un café perfecto y aprovechó para darle la espalda a su hermana irritante. Rachel sospechó.

-De acuerdo, quieres hacer algo por Timmy. Tú prefieres llamarlo "penitencia", aunque tal vez sea simple amabilidad. Bueno, simple no. Es doble amabilidad, porque no quieres que se sepa de dónde viene el dinero para que no se sienta avergonzado o en deuda contigo. Estoy impresionada. Bastante.

-Quiero que sus pétalos vuelvan a abrirse -susurró muy despacio Armie.

Eso le pareció oír a Rachel, aunque lo descartó en seguida. No tenía sentido.

-¿No crees que deberías tratarlo como una persona adulta y decirle de dónde han salido los regalos? ¿Dejar que sea él quien decida si quiere aceptarlos o no?

-Si supiera de dónde salen no los aceptaría. Me odia.

Su hermana se echó a reír.

-Timmy no es del tipo de personas que odian a los demás. Es demasiado indulgente. Si de verdad te odia, probablemente te lo mereces. Pero tienes razón. No acepta caridad. Sólo en ocasiones muy especiales me deja que le compre algo.

-Dile que son regalos de Navidad atrasados. O de parte de Grace.

Ambos hermanos intercambiaron una elocuente mirada.

-De la única persona que Timmy aceptaba caridad era de mamá -dijo Rachel con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-. Era como una madre para él.

Armie se le acercó rápidamente y la abrazó para consolarla. En el fondo, sabía que al intentar convencer a su hermana de la compra de cosas bonitas a Timmy estaba buscando indulgencia. Comprando una bula para un pecado que aún no había cometido. Nunca le había pasado nada parecido con ninguna otra mujer u hombre. Pero no quería pensar en ello, no serviría de nada. Sabía que vivía en el Infierno y lo aceptaba. No solía quejarse, pero para ser sincero, tenía que admitir que deseaba escapar de allí desesperadamente. Por desgracia, no tenía un Virgilio ni una Beatriz que fueran a buscarlo. Sus oraciones no recibieron respuesta y sus intentos de reformarse siempre se veían frustrados por una cosa u otra. Casi siempre por alguna rubia de pelo largo, con zapatos de taco aguja, que le arañaba la espalda mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez. Y otra. Y otra. En su estado actual de ánimo, la mejor manera de invertir el dinero manchado de sangre de su padre era en un ángel de ojos verdes. Un ángel que no podía permitir un apartamento con cocina y cuyos pétalos se abrirían un poco si su mejor amiga le regalaba un algo de ropa y unos zapatos nuevos. Armie quería hacer mucho más que comprarle una cartera, pero nunca admitiría que lo que deseaba en realidad era verlo sonreír.

Mientras los hermanos discutían sobre la penitencia, perdón y ridículas abominaciones que tenían las formas de mochila, Paul esperaba a Timmy en la entrada de la biblioteca Robarts, la más grande del campus de la Universidad de Toronto. Aunque Timmy solo lo sospechaba, durante el corto tiempo que había pasado desde que lo conoció, Paul le había tomado mucho cariño a su compañero de clase. Era muy sociable y tenía muchos amigos, gran parte de los cuales eran hombres. Había salido con un montón de hombres, pero ahora, su última relación había llegado a su fin. Allis quería quedarse en Vermont y trabajar como maestro de escuela. Paul quería trasladarse a Toronto y seguir sus estudios para llegar a ser profesor universitario. Tras dos años de relación a distancia, se habían rendido a la evidencia: su relación no iba a ninguna parte. Sin embargo, su ruptura no había sido traumática. Nadie había salido derrapando de ningún estacionamiento ni había quemado fotos. Seguían siendo amigos y Paul se sentían muy orgulloso de haber mantenido esa amistad. Pero ahora que había conocido a un Conejito, le parecía que una relación con alguien con quien compartía intereses y objetivos profesionales podía ser muy interesante y enriquecedora. Paul era un chico clásico, de la vieja escuela. Creía en la importancia de cortejar y le gustaba tomarse su tiempo para ello. Por eso estaba encantado de ir paso a paso con el precioso y tímido Conejito hasta conocerlo mejor. Sólo cuando estuviese seguro de sus sentimientos, se lo diría. Decidió que lo mejor era pasar mucho tiempo a su lado, tratarlo bien y prestarle mucha atención. Por lo tanto, si algún otro tipo aparecía dispuesto a comerle terreno, él se enteraría pronto y podría decirle que apartara las zarpas de su Conejito.

Timmy lamentó no ir de compras con Rachel, pero le había prometido a Paul que pasaría el día con él en la biblioteca. Tenía que empezar a preparar su proyecto, ahora que el profesor Hammer había aceptado dirigirlo. Estaba muy motivado. Quería sorprenderlo tanto en las clases como con la propuesta, aunque sabía que ni una cosa ni la otra iban a ser fáciles.

-Hola -lo saludó Paul alegremente, quitándole la mochila de la espalda y cargándosela al hombro como si no pesara nada.

Timmy le sonrió, agradeciendo que lo liberara del peso durante un rato.

-Gracias por aceptar ser mi guía. La última vez que vine por aquí me perdí. Acabé en una oscura sección de la cuarta planta, donde no había más que mapas -recordó, estremeciéndose. Él se echó a reír.

-Es una biblioteca enorme. Te enseñaré la colección Dante de la novena planta y luego te llevaré a mi despacho.

Le sostuvo la puerta abierta para que pasara y Timmy entró en el edificio sintiéndose como un príncipe. Paul tenía unos modales exquisitos y no los usaba como una arma. Reflexionó sobre la actitud de algunas personas -que no hacía falta nombrar-, que usaban los modales para intimidar y controlar, mientras que otras -como Paul- usaban para hacer que su acompañante se sintiera especial. Muy especial.

-¿Tienes un despacho aquí? -preguntó, mientras los dos enseñaban el carnet de estudiante al guarda de seguridad sentado junto a los ascensores.

-Algo así -respondió él, aguantando la puerta del ascensor hasta que Timmy entró-. Tengo una pequeña zona de estudio junto a la sección correspondiente a Dante.

-¿Puedo solicitar una para mí? Él hizo una mueca.

-Están más buscadas que el oro. Es casi imposible conseguir una, sobre todo si estás en un curso de doctorado.

Al ver la expresión de incredulidad, se apresuró a agregar: -Personalmente, pienso que estos cursos tienen el mismo valor que los seminarios, pero no hay despachos para todo el mundo. El mío tampoco es mío; es de Hammer.

Si Timmy no se hubiera vuelto en ese momento para apretar el botón del ascensor, Paul habría notado que dejaba de respirar un instante y palidecía. Al llegar a la novena planta, lo guió por la colección Dante con paciencia, mostrándole tanto las fuentes primarias como las secundarias. Le gustó verlo acariciar los lomos de los libros con delicadeza, como si estuviera saludando a viejos amigos.

-Timmy, ¿te importa si te hago una pregunta personal?

Timmy permaneció muy quieto, con la mano sobre un volumen tamaño cuartilla con la cubierta de cuero hecha jirones. Aspiró su aroma profundamente para calmar y asintió.

-Hammer me pidió que llevara tu expediente de la señora Jenkins y ...

Timmy lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. «Oh, no», pensó. Paul le tomó las manos para calmarlo.

-No lo leí, no te preocupes -dijo sonriendo-, aunque no hay nada demasiado personal en esos expedientes. Al parecer, Hammer quería agarrar algo. Pero lo que me extrañó fue lo que hizo luego.

Timmy alzó las cejas.

-Telefoneó a Greg Matthews, catedrático del Departamento de Lenguas Románicas y de Literatura en Harvard.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó, parpadeando lentamente.

-Fui a llevarle unas fotocopias y lo oí hablar con él. La conversación era sobre ti.

-¿Y por qué iba a hacer algo así?

-Eso justamente quería comentarte. Le preguntó por qué no otorgaban becas lo suficientemente generosas para sus alumnos de doctorado. Martillo es un alumno de ese departamento, una especie de mecenas. Matthews ocupaba la cátedra cuando él se doctoró.

«Mierda. Estaba comprobando si era cierto que había obtenido una plaza en Harvard. No se lo creía. ¡Qué típico! »

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó en el estante más cercano.

-No sé qué respondió Matthews.

Timmy mantuvo los ojos cerrados esperando a que Paul clavara el clavo. Solo esperaba que lo hiciera rápido y, a ser posible, que no se lo clavara en el pie.

-No sabía que hubieses conseguido plaza en Harvard, Timmy. Es impresionante. Martillo le pidió que le confirmara si habías sido admitido y luego le preguntó en qué posición habías quedado.

-Por supuesto -murmuró-. Vengo de una ciudad pequeña en Pensilvania. Fui a una universidad jesuita con unos siete mil alumnos. ¿Cómo iba a entrar a Harvard?

Paul frunció el cejo. «Pobre Conejito. Ese cabrón le tiene la comida moral. Debería darle una patada en el culo y luego volver a trabajar para él como si no hubiera pasado nada... »

-¿Qué tienen de malo las universidades católicas? Yo me licencié en la Universidad de Saint Michael, en Vermont, y mi educación no tiene nada que envidiar a la de otros. Tenían un especialista en Dante en el Departamento de Lengua y un especialista en Florencia en el Departamento de Historia.

Timmy asintió como si le estuviera prestando atención.

-Escúchame, aún no he terminado. El caso es que Matthews trató de convencerlo de que te envie a Harvard para hacer el doctorado cuando acabes el curso. Dijo que admite a solo a los alumnos con mejor nota y específicos. Es muy buena noticia. Pensar que yo también me presente y me rechazaron -reconoció Paul, sonriendo sin ganas.- Así que, si no es demasiado personal, ¿por qué no fuiste a Harvard?

-No quería venir aquí -susurró Timmy como si se sintiera culpable-. Sabía que me lo encontraría. Pero no me quedaba otro remedio. En Saint Joseph me endeudé mucho con préstamos de estudiante. Debo varios kilómetros de dólares y no podía seguir pidiendo préstamos para ir a Harvard. Así que decidí hacer el curso aquí y volver a solicitar una beca más generosa para el curso que viene. Si me la conceden, podré ir sin tener que pedir más dinero.

Paul asintió con la cabeza. Mientras Timmy volvía a concentrarse en examinar los libros que tenía delante, él lo examinó. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta de lo que acababa de confesar. Lo que había dicho sin darse cuenta era mucho más revelador que la razón por la que supuestamente no había ido a Harvard. Mientras Timmy abría y cerraba los polvorientos volúmenes, con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa en sus deliciosos labios, Paul se dio cuenta de que el apodo que le había puesto era mucho más adecuado de lo que pensaba en un principio. Timmy era como un conejo asustado en medio de un prado o una carretera, pero también le recordaba mucho a un conejo de terciopelo. Paul no lo reconocería nunca y si alguien se lo preguntara, mentiría mirando a los ojos del interlocutor y juraría que no sabía de qué le estaban hablando, pero ése era uno de los cuentos favoritos de Allis. Al principio de su relación, él le había pedido que lo leyera para poder entenderla mejor. Y Paul, el granjero de Vermont de más de noventa kilos de peso, había leído el maldito libro a escondidas porque lo amaba. Y, aunque nunca lo reconocería, le había encantado. Al mirar a Conejito, tuvo la sensación de que estaba esperando desesperadamente convertirse en un ser real. Y también que alguien lo amara. Pero la larga espera se había cobrado su precio. No en su aspecto físico, que era muy atractivo -aunque para el gusto de Paul estaba demasiado pálido y delgado, algo que una buena ración de productos de Vermont resolvería rápidamente-, sino en su alma, que era bonita pero triste. Él nunca se había parado a pensar en el tema del alma hasta que había conocido a Conejito. Pero ahora que lo conocía, era un creyente fervoroso. Esperaba que algún día consiguiera lo que deseaba; que alguien lo amara para que dejara de ser un conejito asustado y se convirtiera en otra cosa. En alguien más valiente. Y más. Pensando que ya había dejado volar demasiado la imaginación con libros infantiles, sonrió y decidió distraerlo de sus problemas. Lo guió hasta una puerta y le dio la placa de latón donde, en elegante letra cursiva, había escrito: Profesor Armie D. Hammer, Departamento de Estudios Italianos. Timmy se fijó que en ninguna de las otras puertas había placa. Y se fijó también en que Paul había puesto una tarjeta suya debajo de la placa. Se imaginó a El Profesor viéndola y arrancándola malhumorado. Al leer el nombre completo de su amigo, vio que su segundo nombre empezaba por V: Paul V. Norris, MA. era un creyente fervoroso. 

-¿Qué significa la V? -le indicó, señalando el cartel improvisado.

-No me gusta mi segundo nombre -respondió él, incómodo.

-A mí tampoco me gusta el mío. Si no quieres decírmelo, lo entiendo -contestó, sonriendo, antes de volverse hacia la puerta cerrada.

-Te reirás.

-Lo dudo. Mi apellido es Chalamet. No me siento especialmente orgulloso de él.

-Pues a mí me gusta.

Timmy se ruborizó, pero no demasiado. Paul sospechó.

-¿Me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

-Por supuesto. Y yo te diré el mío: es Hal.

-Es un nombre precioso. -Paul cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo. Luego esperó. Cuando no pudo más y los pulmones estaban pidiendo a gritos oxígeno, soltó el aire rápidamente, diciendo:- Virgilio.

\- ¿Virgilio? -repitió Timmy, mirándolo con incredulidad.

-Sí. -Paul abrió los ojos, temiendo que empezara un reírse. -¿Estás estudiando para ser especialista en Dante y tu segundo nombre es Virgilio? ¿Me tomas el pelo?

-Es un nombre común en mi familia. Mi bisabuelo se llamaba así y te aseguro que nunca leyó a Dante. Era granjero en Essex, Vermont.

Timmy le dedicó una sonrisa maravillado.

-Pues me parece un nombre precioso. Es un gran honor llevar el nombre de un noble poeta.

-Sí, igual que es un gran honor llevar el nombre de Enrique V de Inglaterra, Príncipe Hal, Timothée Hal. Me parece muy adecuado para ti -añadió, mirándolo con dulzura y admiración. Timmy apartó la vista, avergonzado. Paul carraspeó para aligerar la tensión que se había creado.

-Hammer nunca usa este este despacho; solo viene de vez en cuando a dejarme cosas. Pero es suyo, él paga la factura.

-¿Son pagos?

Él asintió con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

-Sí, pero lo valen. Tienen calefacción, aire acondicionado y acceso a Internet. Además, puedes cerrar con llave, por lo que son muy prácticos para dejar libros que estás usando sin tener que devolverlos cada día. Cualquier material que necesite, incluso si es material de referencia, del que no se puede sacar de la biblioteca, puede guardarlo aquí cuando lo desee.

Timmy miró el cuarto pequeño pero cómodo como si fuera la tierra prometida. Abrió mucho los ojos al ver el espacio de trabajo con la mesa empotrada, las cómodas sillas y estanterías que iban desde el suelo hasta el techo. A través de una ventanita, se veía parte de la ciudad y la torre CN. Se preguntó cuánto costaría vivir allí. Sería mucho mejor que su agujero de hobbit, no apto ni para un perro.

-De hecho -siguió diciendo Paul mientras retiraba unos papeles-, puedes usar este estante. Y te dejaré mi llave de repuesto. Cogió la llave y escribió un número en un trozo de papel. -Éste es el número del despacho, por si te cuesta encontrarlo al principio. Y esta es la llave.

Timmy se lo quedó mirando con la boca abierta.

-No puedo aceptarla -reconoció finalmente-. Me odia. No le gustará verme por aquí.

-Que se joda.

Esta vez fueron los ojos de Timmy los que se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Perdón -dijo Paul-. Normalmente no digo insultos. Bueno, al menos, no tantos ni delante de chicos, quiero decir, de los hombres.

Timmy asintió, aunque no había sido su lenguaje lo que lo había sorprendido.

-Hammer no viene casi nunca por este despacho. Puedes dejar tus cosas tranquilamente; pensará que son mías. Si no quieres encontrártelo, no hace falta que trabajes aquí. Pasa de vez en cuando, yo suelo venir a menudo. Si te ve, supondrá que estamos trabajando juntos. O algo así.

Sonrió con timidez. Le estaba dando la clave de lo que buscaba en su relación con él. Quería que se vieran con frecuencia. Quería ver sus cosas en su estante. Quería estudiar y trabajar a su lado ... Pero Timmy no quería que le diera claves ni llaves.

-Por favor -insistió él, cogiéndole la mano y abriéndole los dedos con delicadeza. Al notar que dudaba, le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar para tranquilizarlo. Tras ponerle la llave y la nota en la mano, volvió a cerrar los dedos con cuidado de no dañarlo. Sabía que Hammer ya se había encargado de eso.

\- «Lo real no es algo que te venga dado. Es algo que te pasa. Y ahora mismo, necesitas que te pasen cosas buenas».

Timmy se sobresaltó al oírlo. Paul no pudo saber lo que eran sus palabras.

«¿Está citando un cuento infantil? Imposible».

Al levantar la cara hacia él, vio que sus ojos eran cálidos y amables. No había en ellos nada grosero ni calculador. Nada turbio ni agresivo. Tal vez sencillamente le gustaba. ¡Oh, lástima! Fueran cuales fuesen sus auténticas motivaciones, en ese momento Timmy creía que el universo no era un lugar completamente oscuro y decepcionante; que siempre quedaban rincones luminosos con vestigios de bondad y de virtud, y aceptó la llave con la cabeza baja.

-No llores, Conejito. -Paul alargó una mano para recoger una lágrima que aún no había caído.

Timmy se volvió, avergonzado por la intensidad de las emociones que le provocaban cosas tan inocentes como una llave o un cuento infantil. Al mirar a su alrededor buscando desesperadamente algo con lo que distraerse, vio un CD en un estante y lo cogió: era el Réquiem de Mozart.

-¿Te gusta Mozart? -preguntó, volviendo la caja para leer el dorso. Paul apartó la vista. Sorprendido, él alargó el brazo para devolverlo a su sitio, pensando en que se había molestado al tocar sus objetos personales.

-No, no pasa nada, puedes mirarlo si quieres. Pero no es mío, es de Hammer.

Una vez más, Timmy tuvo un escalofrío y notó que le dio vueltas la cabeza. Al darse cuenta de su reacción, Paul comenzó a hablar muy de prisa.

-No se lo digas a nadie. Se lo robé. Timmy arqueó las cejas. -Lo sé, es horrible. Pero es que ponía el mismo tema una y otra y otra vez en su despacho mientras yo catalogaba su biblioteca personal. «Lacrimosa, Lacrimosa», jodida «Lacrimosa». ¡No podía más! Es deprimente. Así que robé el CD y lo traje aquí. Problema resuelto.

Timmy cerró los ojos y se echó a reír con ganas. Paul sonrió aliviado ante su reacción.

-Pues no lo has escondido demasiado bien. Yo lo encontré en treinta segundos -dijo, ofreciéndoselo. Él le colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas para verle la cara sin obstáculos.

-¿Por qué no lo guardas tú en tu casa? -propuso.

Timmy se puso tenso y dio un paso atrás. Paul lo vio agachar la cabeza y morderse el labio inferior y se preguntó qué había hecho mal. ¿No debería haberlo tocado? ¿Estaba preocupado por tener el CD de Hammer en su casa?

-¿Timmy? Lo siento -se disculpó en voz baja, sin hacer ningún movimiento-. ¿Qué he hecho mal?

-No, no, nada -lo tranquilizó, mirándolo nervioso y dejando el CD en su sitio-. Me encanta el Réquiem de Mozart y «Lacrimosa» es mi parte favorita. No sabía que a él también le gustaba. Me ha ... sorprendido.

-Tómalo prestado.

-Paul se lo volvió a dar-. Si Hammer pregunta, le diré que tengo en mi casa. Llévatelo el fin de semana, lo cargas en el iPod y lo devuelves el lunes.

Timmy se quedó mirando el CD.

-No sé ... -Hace una semana que lo tengo y no he preguntado por él. Tal vez esté de mejor humor. Empezó a escucharlo cuando regresó de Filadelfia. No sé por qué.

Impulsivamente, se lo guardó en su maltrecha mochila.

-Gracias.

-Por ti lo que sea, Timmy -replicó él, sonriendo. Habría querido darle la mano. O, al menos, apretársela durante un instante, pero era asustadizo, así que se reprimió y se mantuvo a distancia mientras volvían al pasillo y le seguía enseñando la biblioteca. -El Festival de Cine de Toronto es este fin de semana. Tengo una entrada doble para ver varias películas el sábado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme? -le propuso, tratando de no parecer nervioso mientras se acercaban a los ascensores.

-¿Qué películas?

-Una es francesa y la otra alemana. Yo prefiero el cine europeo -reconoció con una sonrisa tímida-, aunque podría cambiarlas por otras entradas para ver algo más local ...

Timmy negó con la cabeza.

-A mí también me gustan las películas europeas. Siempre y cuando estén subtituladas. Tengo escasas nociones de francés y en alemán solo conozco palabrotas.

Paul apretó el botón de la planta baja y se volvió para mirarlo con curiosidad.

-¿Sabes palabrotas en alemán? -le pidió con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¿Cómo es eso?

-En la universidad, vivía en la residencia internacional y una de los estudiantes de intercambio era de Frankfurt. Siempre estaba diciendo palabrotas. Al final de aquel curso, todos los alumnos decíamos palabrotas en alemán. Cosas de las residencias de estudiantes, ya sabes -dijo, ruborizándose un poco y arrastrando un pie calzado con una zapatilla deportiva de un lado a otro.

Paul era un alumno de doctorado, así que lo más seguro era que estudiardo francés y alemán. Probablemente se burlaría de su falta de conocimientos, como había hecho Christa en el primer seminario. Esperó en tensión un comentario burlón, pero no llegó. El chico sonrió mientras le aguantaba la puerta del ascensor para que saliera.

-Mi alemán es espantoso. Tal vez puedas enseñarme unas cuantas palabrotas. Sería una gran mejora.

Timmy le devolvió la sonrisa, esta vez más relajado.

-¿Por qué no? Me encantará acompañarte al cine el sábado. Gracias por invitarme.

-De nada.

Paul estaba muy contento. El encantador Timmy lo acompañaría al festival de cine y después irían a cenar. Todavía no lo habíamos tenido nunca en su restaurante hindú favorito. Aunque también podría ir esa misma noche y después del cine a un restaurante chino. Luego lo llevaría a Greg's para que probara el helado casero. Y una vez allí, lo invitaría a acompañarlo a la Galería de Arte de Ontario el siguiente fin de semana, para ver la remodelación que había hecho Frank Gehry. Mientras seguían la visita, Paul se grabó que necesitaba ser paciente. Muy paciente y muy cauteloso cada vez que alargara la mano para ofrecerle una zanahoria o para acariciarle el suave pelaje. Si no, el Conejito se asustaría y no tendría la oportunidad de ayudarlo a convertirse en un ser real.

A la mañana siguiente, Timmy estaba sentado en su estrecha cama, trabajando en su propuesta de proyecto con su viejo ordenador portátil y escuchando a Mozart. Los gustos musicales del profesor Hammer lo sorprendían bastante. ¿Cómo le podría gustar aquella música a alguien que escuchaba a los Nueve Pulgadas de Uñas? ¿Habría escuchado el Réquiem solo como homenaje a Grace? ¿O necesitaba alguna otra razón para torturar con la misma pieza privada y otra vez? Cerró los ojos y se concentró en las palabras de «Lacrimosa», cantada a todo pulmón por el coro, en latín:

"Día de llanto,  
en el que de las cenizas  
resurgirá el culpable  
para ser juzgado.  
Ten piedad, oh, Dios, de ese hombre.  
Diez piedad, Oh, señor, de él.  
Señor Jesús, tú que tienes piedad de todos,  
Otórgale el descanso eterno.  
Compasivo Señor Jesús,  
otórgale el descanso.  
Amén".

«¿Qué problema tiene Armie que necesita escucharlo una y otra vez? ¿Y yo? ¿Por qué me siento más cerca de él oyendo esta música? Lo único que he hecho ha sido reemplazar su foto por este CD. Estoy enfermo. Menos mal que, al menos, no duermo con el CD debajo de la almohada »

Timmy sacudió la cabeza y trató de concentrarse en el proyecto. Para librarse de la melancolía de la pieza, pensó en Paul y en las actividades del día anterior. Se había mostrado muy servicial. Aparte de darle una llave del despacho de El Profesor, le había dado consejos sobre cómo estructurar el proyecto. Y lo había hecho reír más de una vez. Hacía tiempo que no se reía tanto. Era todo un caballero. Le abría las puertas y sostenía su mochila pesada. Era tan amable y educado que era imposible que no le gustara. Resultaba agradable estar con alguien guapo y dulce al mismo tiempo. Era una combinación que se encuentra con poca frecuencia y que muchas veces no era valorada. Le estaba muy agradecido por sus consejos. ¿Quién mejor que Virgilio, que había guiado a Dante en el Infierno, para guiarlo en su proyecto? Quería que su propuesta impresionara al profesor Hammer; que se diera cuenta de que era un estudiante capaz, inteligente. Aunque sabía que probablemente él estaría en desacuerdo con ambos calificativos, sin importarle la opinión del catedrático Matthews de Harvard. Y mentiría si dijera que no estaba tratando de manera subliminal que Hammer se acordara de él. ¿Qué era peor? ¿Qué Armie lo hubiese olvidado o qué se hubiese convertido en el "Profesor Hammer"? La segunda opción lo ponía enfermo, así que la descartó rápidamente. Era preferible que lo hubiese olvidado pero que siguiera siendo el hombre dulce y tierno que lo había besado en el viejo huerto de los manzanos, a que lo recordara convertido en el "Profesor Hammer", con todos los vicios y defectos de este.

El proyecto de tesis de Timmy era sencillo. Pretendía comparar el amor cortesano propio de la casta relación entre Dante y Beatriz y la lujuria apasionada de los adúlteros Paolo y Francesca, los dos personajes que Dante ubica en el círculo de la lujuria en el Infierno. Timmy quería abordar las virtudes y defectos de la castidad, un tema por el que consideraba un gran interés, y compararla con el erotismo subliminal de La Divina Comedia. Mientras trabajaba en su propuesta, se encontró con que la vista se le dirigía alternativamente al cuadro de Holiday y a una postal que mostraba la escultura de Rodin, El beso. Rodin había esculpido a Paolo y Francesca de tal manera que sus labios no llegaban a tocarse, pero la escultura era sensual y erótica. Timmy no había comprado una réplica de la escultura porque la excitaba demasiado. Y, al mismo tiempo, le rompía el corazón. Se había conformado con una postal pegada a la pared con cinta adhesiva. Sabía francés como para desenvolverse sin problemas en una panadería y en una farmacia, también su nivel del idioma le permitía darse cuenta de que buena parte del poder subversivo de la escultura de Rodin estaba en su título, Le baiser. Porque, en francés, baiser podría significar tanto un inocente beso, como un acto tan poco inocente como follar. Uno podría decir baiser y referirse a un beso, pero si alguien tuviera baise-moi, estaba rogando que lo follaran. La inocencia y el juego estaban reflejados en el abrazo de los amantes cuyos labios no se llegan a tocar: inmovilizados juntos, pero separados por toda la eternidad. Timmy quería liberarlos de su abrazo congelado y, secretamente, deseaba que su proyecto le permitiera hacerlo. A lo largo de los años, se había permitido pensar de vez en cuando en el episodio del viejo huerto de casa de los Clark y revivir aquel primer beso de Armie y algunas de las cosas que vinieron después. Pero casi siempre era en sueños. No solía pensar nunca en la mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó llorando, aterrorizado. Ésa era una evocación en extremo dolorosa. El recuerdo de esa tradición solo lo visitaba en sus pesadillas, demasiado a menudo para su gusto. Y también era la causa de que nunca hubiera tratado de ponerse en contacto con él. Justo entonces sonó su móvil. 

-Hola, soy Rachel, ¿tienes planes para esta noche?

Timmy oyó a Armie al fondo, refunfuñando. Inmediatamente apretó el botón de silencio en el ordenador para silenciar a Mozart. Esperó unos instantes para perder de él no lo había oído.

-¿Timmy? ¿Sigues ahí?

-Sí, aquí estoy.

Por el sonido de la voz de Armie, fue incapaz de distinguir si estaba enfadado o si solo protestaba. Cualquiera de los dos comportamientos era normal en él.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, perfectamente. No, no tengo planes para esta noche -respondió finalmente, cuando se convenció de que Armie no había oído el CD.

-Bien, porque quiero ir a una discoteca.

-Oh. Sabes que odio esos sitios. No sé bailar y la música siempre está demasiado alta.

Rachel se rió con ganas.

-Es gracioso que digas eso. Armie acaba de decir prácticamente lo mismo. Aunque él no reconoce que no sabe bailar. Dice simplemente que no quiere.

Timmy se incorporó en la cama.

-¿Tu hermano vendrá?

-Regreso a casa dentro de dos días. Va a llevarme a cenar a un buen restaurante y luego quiero ir a una discoteca. No está encantado con la idea, pero tampoco se ha negado en redondo. Me gustaría que te reunieras con nosotros después de cenar. ¿Qué te parece?

Timmy cerró los ojos.

-Me encantaría, Rachel, pero no tengo nada que ponerme. Lo siento.

Su amiga se echó a reír.

-Ponte un trajecito negro. Algo sencillo. Estoy seguro de que tienes algo que puedas llevar.

En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

-Un momento, Rachel, alguien está llamando.

Timmy vio que había un repartidor frente a la puerta de su casa y le abrió.

-¿Sí?

-Traigo un paquete para Timothée Chalamet. ¿Es usted?

Asintió y firmó el recibo de lo que resultó ser una caja rectangular muy grande.

-Gracias -murmuró, poniéndose la caja debajo del brazo y recolocándose el teléfono en la oreja-. Rachel, ¿sigues ahí?

Le pareció que su amiga se seguía riendo.

-Sí. ¿Quién era?

-Un paquete para mí.

-Ajá. ¿Y qué hay dentro?

-No lo sé, pero es una caja muy grande.

-¿A qué esperas? Ábrela.

Timmy cerró la puerta del apartamento y dejó la caja en la cama, sujetó el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para poder seguir hablando mientras abría el paquete.

-Tiene una etiqueta. Dice ... Holt Renfrew. ¿Quién me enviará un regalo? ¡Rachel! ¡No me digas que has sido tú!

Timmy oyó sus carcajadas al otro lado del teléfono. Al abrir la caja, vio un precioso top con fina y delicada pedrería que formaba una combinación extraña pero muy hermosa con la espalda descubierta y tiras de cinta para amarrarla y un pantalón de vestir negro.

Reconoció la marca, Louis Vuitton, y se sorprendió porque era uno de los conjuntos más masculinos pero delicados que había visto nunca.

En un extremo de la caja, al lado del traje, encontró una caja con un par de zapatos italianos acordonados con punta fina de cuero negro. Se quedó mirando las suelas rojas con  
incredulidad. Los zapatos tenía bonitos lazos de terciopelo negro en lugar de cordones y Timmy era muy consciente de que costaban el alquiler de un mes por lo menos. Casi oculto en otro rincón de la caja, vio un bolso pequeño con correa, adornado con cuentas. Por un momento, se consideró como Cenicienta.

-¿Te gusta? -preguntó Rachel, insegura-. La vendedora se encargó de elegirlo. Yo solo le dije que te enviara un traje hermoso y de última moda.

-Es precioso, Rachel. Un momento, ¿cómo sabías mi talla?

-No estaba segura, pero no me parecía que hubieras aumentado de peso. De todos los modos, será mejor que lo pruebes.

-Pero es demasiado. Sólo los zapatos yo ... No puedo aceptarlo.

-Timmy, por favor, estoy tan contenta de que volvamos a ser amigos ... Aparte de encontrarme contigo y de visitar a Armie, no me ha pasado nada bueno desde que mi madre se puso enferma. Por favor, no me quites esta alegría.

«Caramba. Rachel sabe cómo hacer que alguien se sienta culpable. »

Timmy respiró hondo.

\- No sé...

-No lo pagué con mi dinero. Es dinero de la familia. Cuando mamá murió ... -Dejó la frase a medias, esperando que su amigo sacara sus propias y erróneas conclusiones. Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

-A tu madre le hubiese gustado que gastaras el dinero en ti.

-A ella le gustaba que todos sus seres queridos estaban felices y tú te contabas entre ellos. No tuvo demasiadas oportunidades de malcriarte después de ... de lo que pasó. Estoy segura de que en este momento nos está viendo y sonriendo. Hazlo por mí. Hazla feliz a ella, Timmy.

Rachel notó que su amigo estaba a punto de llorar y comenzó a sentirse mal por ser tan manipuladora. Armie, que no tenía ganas de llorar, ni se consideró culpable, solo esperaba que acabaran de hablar de una vez para poder usar su teléfono.

-¿Puedo pagar una parte? ¿Puedo pagar los zapatos ... poco a poco?

Armie debió de oírlo, porque se lo oyó maldecir. No paraba de refunfuñar. Decía algo sobre un ratón y una iglesia.

-Amigo, déjame a mí -dijo Rachel. Timmy oía fragmentos de la discusión entre los hermanos. -Si eso es lo que quieres, así lo haremos. Armie, cállate. Pero es nuestra última noche juntos y quiero que vengas. Así que cámbiate y ven con nosotros. Ya hablaremos de dinero más tarde. Mucho más tarde. Cuando esté en Filadelfia, viviendo a cargo del Estado.

Timmy sospechó y elevó una oración de gracias a Grace, que siempre se había portado muy bien con él.

-Gracias, Rachel. Te debo una. Otra vez.

-¡Armie! ¡Timmy va a venir! -gritó su amiga. Se apartó el teléfono de la oreja para no quedarse sordo con sus gritos.

-Pasaremos a buscarte por tu casa hacia las nueve. Armie dice que ya conoce el camino.

-Es bastante tarde. ¿Estás segura?

-¡Oh, vamos, por favor! Armie ha elegido la discoteca. Dice que no abre hasta las nueve, así que, de hecho, seremos de los primeros. Mientras te arreglas, el tiempo se te pasará volando. ¡Estarás impresionante!

Con esas entusiastas palabras, Timmy colgó el teléfono y comenzó a admirar su nuevo look. Rachel había heredado de su madre su carácter generoso y caritativo. Era una lástima que parte de ese carácter no se le hubiese pegado a Armie. Era peligroso si fuese capaz de bailar vestido de aquella forma, tan seductor como peligroso. Y se planteó la excitante pero levemente amenazadora posibilidad de bailar con cierto profesor.

«Pero a Rachel le ha dicho que no baila. ¡Qué raro! »

En un momento de inspiración, se acercó a la cómoda y abrió el cajón de la ropa interior. Sin mirar la foto que tenía escondida al fondo del mismo, eligió un sugerente trozo de seda que tenía que ser muy caritativo para calificar de ropa interior. El término era adecuado porque iba a llevarlo debajo del traje, no porque fuese específicamente «ropa».

Timmy sostuvo una tanga confeccionada para hombres en la palma de la mano. Como si de un talismán se tratara, esperaba que le diera el valor que necesitaba para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Lo que quería hacer. Que era recordarle a Dante lo que había renunciado al dejar a Beatriz. No más «Lacrimosa» ni para Timmy ni para Beatriz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leerme, la historia va lenta pero prometo que vale la pena ser leída. Los personajes encajan muy bien con Armie y Timmy a mí parecer.  
> Espero que lo disfruten y disculpen si hay errores.


	9. IX Facilis descensus Averni

Lobby era una coctelería exclusiva de la calle Bloor. Armie, siempre fiel a la obra de Dante, se refería al local como El Vestíbulo y se imaginaba que los parroquianos eran como los paganos virtuosos que pasaban la eternidad en la versión de Dante del Limbo. Aunque, en realidad, muchos de los clientes de Lobby tenían más en común con los habitantes de varios de los círculos del Infierno. A Armie no le apetecía ir allí con Timothée, y mucho menos con Rachel, ya que Lobby era su terreno de caza. El lugar adonde iba a satisfacer sus apetitos. En ese sitio lo conocía demasiada gente, o al menos, conocían su fama. Tenía miedo de lo que pudieran decir unos labios rojos liberados por el alcohol. Pero al menos en Lobby podía tratar de controlar el entorno. De ninguna manera se arriesgaría a llevar a Rachel y a Timothée a un local que no pudiera controlar. Por una noche cambiaría de papel. Dejaría de ser Dante y se convertiría en Beowulf; sería un guerrero en vez de un poeta. Llevaría la espada en la mano y mataría al monstruo Grendel y a todos sus padres si se atreverían a mirar a cualquiera de los dos jóvenes a su cargo. Sabía que era muy hipócrita por su parte, pero no le importaba. Esa noche sería una tortura, pero haría cualquier cosa para que Rachel estuviera contenta. Cuando esta y Timmy salieron del taxi tras él, los tres se dirigieron a la entrada del club, donde había una larga fila de gente que había querido entrar. Ignorando la fila, Armie se acercó al guardia de seguridad, un enorme gorila calvo afrocanadiense, con diamantes en las orejas. El hombre lo saludó estrechándole la mano formalmente. 

—Señor Hammer. 

—Ethan, quiero presentarte a mi hermana Rachel y a su amigo, Timothée.

El vigilante los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y se apartó para dejarlos pasar. 

—¿Cómo ha hecho eso? —Susurró Timmy al oído de Rachel, mientras entraban en un espacio moderno y elegante, decorado en blanco y negro. 

—Al parecer, Armie está en la lista de los VIP. No preguntes —respondió su amiga, arrugando la nariz. 

Armie los guió hacia la parte trasera del club, un área exclusiva donde había reservado sitio, llamada «El salón blanco», que requería su nombre a su decoración monocromática. Los amigos se sentaron en un banco largo acolchado y se acomodaron entre los cojines forrados de armiño. Desde su mirador privilegiado se encontraba la pista de baile, situada en el centro, con acceso privado a todos los reservados. En ese momento todavía no había nadie bailando. Rachel dedicó una mirada de admiración a su protegido. 

—Timmy está precioso, ¿no crees, Armie? Espectacular.

Él se ruborizó mucho más de lo habitual y acabó de un color parecido al carmesí. 

—Rachel, por favor —susurró Timmy, jugando con las cintas que colgaban de sus costados. 

\- ¿Qué pasa? —Insistió su amiga, fulminando con la mirada a su hermano, que estaba lanzando a su vez una mirada de advertencia—. ¿Está guapo o no está guapo? 

—Los dos están muy bien ubicados - dijo él, no admitiendo nada y cambiando de posición como si le doliera algo. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza discretamente, reprendiéndose. Se preguntó por qué seguía importándole su opinión y por qué le costaba tanto a aquel hombre ser agradable. A su lado, Rachel se encogió de hombros. Era el dinero de Armie. Si a él no le importaba gastarse casi dos mil dólares para que Timmy estuviese guapo, ¿quién era ella para objetar nada? El problema era que le daba rabia ser incapaz de conseguir que su hermano reaccionara, así que podría provocarlo un poco. 

—Timmy —empezó a decir, mirando a su hermano de reojo y asegurándose de que estaba atento a sus palabras antes de seguir hablando—, ¿qué tal fue tu cita con Paul? La piel de su amigo adquirió una profunda tonalidad carmesí. 

—Muy agradable. Es un auténtico caballero, un poco chapado a la antigua —respondió, resistiendo al impulso de volverse para ver si Armie estaba escuchando. No debería haberse molestado. Rachel ya estaba ocupándose de mirar por los dos. 

\- ¿Fueron a cenar? 

\- Sí. Fuimos al Nataraj, su restaurante hindú favorito. Y mañana iremos a una sesión doble al Festival de Cine y después a cenar al barrio chino. 

\- ¿Ese mono? - acotó Hammer.

Timmy se revolvió en el asiento, inquieto. 

—Bueno, me cuesta llamar «mono» a un jugador de rugby, pero es guapo y amable y me trata como a un príncipe.

—Follaángeles. 

Los dos se volvieron hacia Armie al mismo tiempo, sin terminar de creer lo que habían oído. Timmy alzó las cejas, pero en seguida apartó la vista. Satisfecha de haber provocado una reacción en su hermano, Rachel se volvió hacia el espejo que cubría la pared para retocarse el maquillaje. Se estaba aplicando un toque de rouge Chanel color rosa cuando se detuvo en seco y se quedó observando a alguien que venía hacia ellos. 

—Armie, ¡esa mujer te está comiendo con los ojos! ¿Qué demonios ...? Antes de poder terminar de preguntar, una camarera rubia llegó a su lado.

—Señor Hammer, me alegro de volver a verlo - dijo provocativamente y se inclin sobre él, mostrándole el escote y apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Llevaba las uñas pintadas de color coral y le brillaban a la suave luz del local. Con el ceño fruncido, Timmy se preguntó si tenía la intención previa de tener algo con Armie con esas uñas o si enseñarlas era su manera de ahuyentar a las demás personas. 

—Me llamo Alicia —añadió, saludándolos—. Seré su camarera esta noche. 

—Abre una cuenta a mi nombre, por favor. Y apunta las bebidas de los tres —le dijo Armie, poniéndole un billete doblado en la mano y soltándose así el hombro—. Ponle también una copa a Ethan de mi parte. Y otra para ti, por supuesto. Alicia sonrió y se guardó el billete en el bolsillo. 

\- ¿Qué toman? —Preguntó, sin dejar de mirar a Armie y sonriéndole provocativamente. La punta de la lengua asomaba entre sus labios. 

—Para mí un Cosmo. 

Timmy no supo qué pedir. 

\- ¿Qué te apetece? —Lo animó Rachel. 

\- No... no lo sé —balbuceó, preguntándose qué decir para no quedar en evidencia. En un sitio como Lobby no podría pedir una cerveza o unos chupitos de tequila, que eran sus opciones habituales. 

—Pues dos Cosmopolitans, entonces —encargó Rachel. Y volviéndose hacia él—: Te encantará. Está buenísimo. 

—Laphroaig de veinticinco años para mí. Doble y sin hielo. Y un vaso de agua mineral sin gas. —pidió Armie, sin devolverle la mirada a la camarera. 

Cuando se hubo marchado, Rachel comenzó a reír. 

—Hermanito, solo tú puedes conseguir que pedir una copa suene pretenciosa.

Timmy se echó a reír, divertido ante la expresión indignada de él. 

\- ¿Qué es Laphroaig? —Preguntó Timmy. 

—Un whisky escocés de malta. 

\- ¿Y para qué quieres el agua mineral? 

—Una o dos gotas potencian el sabor del whisky. Te lo dejaré probar cuando me lo traigan. 

Cuando Armie le sonrió, Timmy apartó la vista en seguida y se quedó contemplando sus preciosos zapatos nuevos. Él siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó hipnotizado por los deliciosos zapatos de cuero. Rachel no tenía ni idea de la buena compra que había hecho. Estaba encantado de haber pagado hasta el último centavo que hubieran costado solo por poder ver los pies estilizados del Señor Chalamet en los exquisitos zapatos y su pantalón entallado. Se removió incómodo en el asiento, esperando que el movimiento sea suficiente como para liberar su creciente erección de la presión de la ropa. No fue así. 

—Armie, tú puedes quedarte a esperar las bebidas si quieres, pero Timmy y yo nos vamos a bailar. 

Antes de que Timmy pudiera protestar, Rachel lo había llevado a la pista de baile e hizo un gesto al DJ para que subiera el volumen de la música. Comenzó a bailar con entusiasmo. Timmy, en cambio, se movió muy incómodo. Armie se había cambiado de sitio y lo estaba observando reclinado cómodamente en el asiento. Su mirada era intensa. Parecía que ni siquiera parpadeara. Timmy se preguntó si se daría cuenta de que no tenía ropa interior convencional debajo del pantalón de traje. «¿Se fijarán los hombres como él en esas cosas?» Timmy no podría apartar la mirada de él y vio cómo lo recorría con los ojos de arriba abajo, 

\- No puedo bailar con estos zapatos —le dijo a Rachel al oído. 

—Tonterías. Deja los pies quietos y mueve el cuerpo. Por cierto, estás impresionante. Mi hermano es idiota. 

Timmy le dio la espalda a Hammer y comenzó a bailar, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la música. Era una sensación increíble. En cuanto pudo olvidarse de El profesor y de sus penetrantes ojos azules, comenzó a disfrutar un poquito de la noche. «¿Se marcará la tanga debajo del pantalón? Espero que sí. Espero que Armie se fije y sufra. Disfruta del espectáculo, profesor, porque es lo único que vas a conseguir esta noche » Cuando la canción llegó a su fin, Rachel se acercó al DJ con una sonrisa y le preguntó qué canciones tenía previsto poner a continuación. Su respuesta le gustó, porque levantó el puño en el aire de un modo nada femenino y soltó un grito. 

-¡Genial! —exclamó, regresando junto a Timmy, cogiéndolo de las manos y haciéndolo girar. 

Al verlos bailando —y pasándola tan bien—, varias personas de los reservados comenzaron a unirse a ellos, incluidos un joven rubio muy guapo. 

—Hola —saludó, acercándose a Timmy y moviéndose al ritmo de la música. 

—Hola —contestó, un poco incómodo por estar llamando la atención. Recordó la vieja asociación entre baile y sexo. No sabía quién era el recién llegado, pero sin duda era de ser excelente en lo segundo, porque era un bailarín muy bueno, con un estilo muy homosexual. Cortaba la respiración. 

Timmy no había visto nunca por aquí a alguien como él. Se fijó primero en sus dientes, muy blancos, y luego en sus ojos, azules como la flor del aciano. Perdido en ellos, se olvidó momentáneamente de responderle. 

—Yo soy Brad. ¿Cómo te llamas tú? —Insistió él, inclinándose y casi rozándole la oreja con los labios para poder escuchar su respuesta por encima de la música. Él se sobresaltó un poco al notar su cercanía. 

—Timmy —respondió. 

—Encantado de conocerte, Timmy. Es un nombre precioso.

Timothée asintió con la cabeza para que supiera que lo había oído y le dio una mirada desesperada a Rachel, pidiéndole en silencio que lo rescatara. Pero su amiga estaba bailando con los ojos cerrados. Al parecer, le encantaba aquella canción. 

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? Mis amigos y yo estamos en una mesa de allí delante- - dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano. 

—Gracias, pero estoy con mi amiga. Él sonrió más ampliamente, acercándose un poco más. 

—Tráela también. Tienes unos ojos preciosos. No me perdonaría nunca dejarte escapar sin pedirte el número de teléfono. 

—Bueno ... no sé. 

—Al menos, deja que te dé el mío. 

Timmy se volvió hacia Rachel, lo que no fue muy buena idea, pues eso impidió que viera que Brad se acercaba todavía más. Al volverse, lo pisó. Él hizo una mueca de dolor y Timmy perdió el equilibrio. Brad lo sujetó antes de que cayera al suelo y lo mantuvo abrazado contra su pecho. La verdad era que tenía un pecho musculoso y unos brazos sorprendentemente fuertes para ser alguien que trabajaba con traje. 

—Cuidado, precioso. ¿Estás bien? Lo siguió sujetando con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha le apartaba los rizos de la cara. Cuando los ojos le quedaron al descubierto, lo miró y sonrió. 

—Estoy bien. Gracias por no dejarme caer. 

—Sería un idiota si te dejara escapar, Timmy. 

Él vio que tenía una bonita sonrisa. De hecho, todo en Brad era muy agradable. Su traje le dijo que había ido al club inmediatamente después del trabajo. Probablemente trabajaba en alguna gran empresa del centro de la ciudad. Una de esas compañías donde los empleados todavía tienen que llevar traje y corbata. Y zapatos negros muy brillantes. Se lo veía seguro de sí mismo, pero no arrogante. Sus palabras, aunque elegidas, no parecían calculadas. Timmy se podría imaginar saliendo con él unas cuantas veces, pero no creía que esa relación fuera a llegar muy lejos. No creía que tuvieran demasiado en común. Bailar, por ejemplo. Aunque no quisiera repetir la experiencia en un futuro próximo, no le importaría bailar con él en privado... Era demasiado tímido para alargar la conversación, de modo que abrió la boca para disculparse, pero justo entonces alguien lo agarró por el otro brazo y se colocó entre Brad y él. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la piel y supo con certeza quién era el dueño de esos dedos largos y fríos que le sujetaban el brazo desnudo. 

\- ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó Armie, hablando y mirándolo como si estuviera solo. El tono tranquilo de su voz contrastaba con el inexplicable enfado que se reflejaba en sus ojos. Ese enfado lo sorprendió tanto que no respondió. Se quedó inmóvil, perplejo y Brad se dio cuenta enseguida. 

\- ¿Te está haciendo daño este idiota? —preguntó Brad, enderezando la espalda y mirando a Armie amenazadoramente, dio un paso al frente. Timmy negó con la cabeza, todavía sorprendido. 

—Está conmigo —gruñó Armie, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Su tono había sido tan agresivo que el otro dio un paso atrás. 

—Vamos —ordenó Armie, apartándolo de la pista y dirigiéndose hacia el reservado. Con una mirada de disculpa por encima del hombro, Timmy lo acompañó de buen grado. Armie le acercó una copa mientras recuperaba el aliento. Se había sorprendido a sí mismo con su reacción. Se había lanzado al rescate de Timmy sin pararse a pensar en las consecuencias. Mientras bebía unos sorbitos de su Cosmopolitan, tratando de procesar lo que acababa de pasar, Armie se volvió y lo miró, sujetando con fuerza su copa, ya medio vacía. 

—Debes ir con más cuidado. Estos locales pueden ser peligrosos para chicos como tú ... ¡que eres una calamidad andante!

Timmy apretó los dientes, indignado. 

—Estaba bien. ¡Y él ha sido muy amable! 

—Te ha puesto las manos encima. 

\- ¿Y qué? Me ha sujetado para que no me cayera al suelo. Estaba bailando con él. ¿Me has invitado tú a bailar? Porque no lo he oído. 

Armie volvió a reclinarse en el asiento y le dedicó una sonrisa lenta y sinuosa. 

—Eso frustraría el objetivo de la noche, que es mirar, ¿no crees?

Timmy se acomodó los rizos por encima de las orejas y apartó la mirada de los brillantes zafiros en que se convirtieron los ojos de Armie con ayuda del whisky escocés. Vio que Brad llamaba su atención desde la pista de baile y, mediante lenguaje corporal, transmitió el mensaje de que Armie y él no estaban juntos. Los ojos del joven se iluminaron al entender lo que le decía. Asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. 

—Te prometí que te dejaría probar- dijo Armie, acercándose y levantando la copa a la altura de sus labios. 

\- No —replicó Timmy desdeñoso, volviendo la cara. 

—Insisto. —La voz de él se había aguantado. Timmy suspiró y trató de agarrar la copa, pero Armie no la soltó. 

—Deja que te lo dé yo —susurró con voz ronca. Una voz que sonaba a sexo. O, al menos, como Timmy se imaginaba que sonaría el sexo de estar sentado en un banco blanco, con los ojos azules brillantes, la mandíbula arrogante y tratando de acercarle un vaso helado a la boca.

«Dios mío, Armie. Dios mío, Armie. Dios mío, Armie. Oh ... Dios ... mío ... Armie".

—Puedo hacerlo solo —murmuró, inseguro. 

—Por supuesto. Pero ¿por qué hacerlo solo si estoy yo aquí para dártelo? —Insistió él con una sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes perfectos. 

Timmy no quería tirar su caro whisky escocés al suelo por accidente, así que dejó que apoyara la copa en su labio inferior. Los movimientos de Armie eran lentos y sensuales y Timmy cerró los ojos y se concentró en la sensación de frío que transmitió el cristal. Armie sostuvo la copa con delicadeza hasta que el líquido ahumado penetró en sus labios y se derramó en su boca abierta, expectante. ¡Qué extraño que se comportara de un modo tan atrevido y sensual! pensó Timmy. Pero en cuanto el whisky le picó en la lengua, abrasándole la boca, olvidó todo lo demás y tragó rápidamente. 

—¡Es horrible! —exclamó—. ¡Es como beberse una hoguera!

Armie se echó hacia atrás y lo contempló. Estaba sofocado y muy animado. 

—Es por la turba. No es algo que guste la primera vez que se prueba. Cuando lo hayas probado dos o tres veces, puedes decidir si quieres seguir insistiendo hasta que te guste. —replicó él con una sonrisa irónica. Timmy negó con la cabeza y tosió. 

—Lo dudo mucho. Y, por cierto, no soy un niño pequeño y sé cuidarme solo. Así que, a menos que te pida ayuda, te agradecería que me dejaras ocuparme a mí de mis asuntos. 

—Tonterías. —Armie señaló hacia la pista de baile—. Grendel y sus parientes te devorarían si les diera la menor oportunidad, así que no te molestes en discutir conmigo. 

—¿Perdón? ¿Quién te has creído que eres? 

—Alguien que reconoce la inocencia y la ingenuidad cuando las ve. Ahora, bebete tu copa despacio como un niño bueno y deja de actuar como si estuvieras acostumbrado a moverte en este ambiente. —Dedicó una mirada sombría y se acabó el whisky de un trago—. ¡Calamity Timothée! 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso de inocencia e ingenuidad? ¿Qué estás diciendo exactamente, Armie? 

\- ¿Tengo que deletrearlo? Haciendo una mueca, se le acercó. Timmy puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente cuando su cálido aliento le rozó el cuello. —Te ruborizas como un adolescente, Timothée —susurró -. Y puedo sentir tu inocencia. Es obvio que eres virgen, así que deja de aparentar que no es así. 

—¡Eres un ...! ¡Eres ...! —Timmy se apartó bruscamente de su lado mientras buscaba un insulto adecuado en inglés. Al no encontrarlo, pasó al italiano—: Stronzo! 

Armie lo miró furioso durante un instante, pero en seguida la expresión de su cara se le suavizó y comenzó a reír. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y se rió con tantas ganas que acabó sujetándose el vientre con las manos. Timmy estaba furioso. Allí sentado, bebiendo su Cosmopolitan muy de prisa, sé preguntó cómo era posible que él supiera la verdad habiéndose visto tan pocas veces. No creía que Rachel ... No, Rachel no haría algo así. Era una información muy personal y no se la contaría a nadie. Tal vez a Aaron, pero a nadie más. Y Aaron era demasiado caballero como para repetir eso por ahí. Mientras Armie seguía riendo, Timmy lamentó haber perdido la oportunidad de conocer a alguien que parecía agradable. Probablemente no le haya dado su número de teléfono, pues no solía hacer esas cosas, pero en todo caso habría preferido tomar personalmente la decisión, y no que le viniera impuesta por El Profesor. En efecto, era un capullo. Y ya era hora de que dejara de serlo. Poco después, la camarera rubia se acercó a Timmy y le entregó una cajita dorada. 

—Es para ti. 

—Lo siento, debe de haber un error. Yo no he pedido nada. 

—Es obvio. Uno de esos tipos de la mesa de los banqueros te lo envía. Y me ha pedido que te diga que le romperás el corazón si lo rechazas. —Con una seductora sonrisa en dirección a Armie, dijo—: ¿Le traigo otra copa, señor Hammer? 

—Creo que estamos servidos, gracias —respondió él, con la mirada clavada en Timmy mientras examinaba la caja, dándole vueltas. Al abrirla, encontró una tarjeta de presentación y un bombón envuelto en papel metalizado dorado. En la tarjeta leyó: Brad Curtis, MBA Vicepresidente, Mercado de capitales Banco de Montreal Calle Bloor, oeste, n.º 55, 5.ª planta Toronto, Ontario Tel. 416-555-2525 Al darle la vuelta, vio que había escrito una nota con una letra que denotaba confianza:   
"Timmy: Siento que hayamos empezado con mal pie. El chocolate me recuerda tus preciosos ojos. Por favor, llámame: 416-555-1491. Brad". 

Dio la vuelta a la tarjeta y sonrió. Brad bromeaba sobre el incidente, no pensaba que su timidez fuera un obstáculo y no lo había llamado «virgen» como si fuera una palabrota. Había elogiado sus ojos y le había hecho saber que le parecía atractivo. Con delicadeza, abrió el envoltorio y se metió el bombón en la boca. «Celestial.» ¿Cómo había sabido que le encantaba el chocolate caro? Tenía que ser el destino. Cerró los ojos y sintió el sabor intenso, oscuro, pasándose la lengua por los labios para asegurarse de que no desperdiciaba ni una pizca. Se le escapó un gemido involuntario.   
«¿Por qué no conocí a alguien así en mi primer año en Saint Joseph?» 

Mientras tanto, Armie se estaba mordiendo los nudillos de la mano derecha como un animal desquiciado. Una vez más, la visión del señor Chalamet disfrutando de los pequeños placeres de la vida estaba siendo uno de los espectáculos más eróticos que había presenciado nunca. Su manera de abrir los ojos al ver el bombón; el rubor que le había cubierto las mejillas al metérselo en la boca; el gemido; la lengua asomando para recoger los restos de chocolate de sus labios rojos ... Era demasiado. Tenía que ponerle fin de alguna manera. 

\- ¿No te habrás comido eso? 

Timmy volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Había estado tan perdido en las sensaciones cuasi orgásmicas inducidas por el bombón que se había olvidado de Armie. 

—Estaba delicioso. 

—Podrían haberte drogado. ¿Nadie te ha dicho que no debes aceptar dulces de extraños? 

—Supongo que esa norma no se aplica a las manzanas, ¿no, Armie? Él entornó los ojos ante el brusco cambio de tema. ¿Se había perdido algo? —Y no soy un niño —añadió, refunfuñando. 

—Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. No pensarás guardar eso, ¿no? Señaló la caja que ella acababa de meter en el bolsito. 

\- ¿Por qué no? Parecía simpático. 

\- ¿Serías capaz? ¿Serías capaz de liarte con un hombre al que has conocido en un bar? 

Timmy frunció el cejo y el labio inferior le comenzó a temblar. 

—¡No me he liado con nadie! ¿Y tú? ¿No te has liado nunca con una mujer o un hombre en un bar? ¿Y no te lo has llevado a casa? Yo no lo he hecho nunca, aunque no veo que eso sea asunto tuyo, profesor. 

Armie se ruborizó. No podría contradecirlo, sería demasiado hipócrita por su parte. Pero algo de lo que había pasado entre él y el banquero rubio, lo había alterado mucho, aunque todavía no sabía exactamente qué había sido. Con un gesto de la mano, pidió otro whisky. Por su parte, Timmy pidió otro Cosmopolitan, esperando que el combinado afrutado pero potente lo ayudara a olvidarse del hombre cuidador y cruel que estaba sentado a su lado, pero que nunca podría ser suyo. Cuando Rachel regresó y se dejó caer agotada en el asiento, Timmy se excusó y buscó los sanitarios. La arrogancia y condescendencia de Armie lo ponían furioso. Al parecer, no lo quería, pero tampoco quería que nadie más se le acercara. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que había un hombre en el pasillo y tropezó con él. Cuando estaba a punto de caerse al suelo, el hombre lo agarró. 

—Gracias —murmuró. Al levantar la cabeza, vio que se trataba de Ethan, el guardaespaldas de la entrada. 

\- No pasa nada - dijo él, soltándolo de inmediato. 

—Estaba buscando el baño.

Ethan señaló con el teléfono móvil. 

—Está hacia el otro lado. —Y volviendo a mirar el mensaje de texto que estaba escribiendo, exclamó—: ¡Maldita sea! 

\- ¿Se ha roto algo? 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

-No, no. Es que tengo problemas... para expresarme. 

Timmy le tuvo una sonrisa compasiva. 

-Lo siento. 

-Yo también.—Ethan lo miró de arriba abajo y miró—: Estoy impresionado. Martillo no suele venir nunca con compañía. 

\- ¿Ah, no? ¿Por qué? 

El hombre rió con ironía. 

\- ¿Preguntas en serio? Mira a tu alrededor. ¿Cuántas de las parejas que ves crees que han venido juntas? 

\- Oh. ¿Y viene a menudo? 

—Eso vas a tener que preguntárselo a él. 

Al darse cuenta de la expresión que había puesto Timmy, Ethan trató de tranquilizarlo. 

—Eh, esta noche está aquí contigo. Eso debe de significar algo, sin duda. 

Timmy se miró las manos y jugueteó con sus uñas. 

—Bueno, en realidad no está conmigo. No soy más que un viejo amigo de su hermana. 

Tenía un aspecto tan triste, con esos ojos grandes y el labio tembloroso, Ethan trató de distraerlo con lo primero que tenía. 

—Timothée, ¿no hablarás italiano, por casualidad? 

—Dime Timmy. Y de hecho, sí, estudio italiano en la universidad. 

Los ojos del hombre se iluminaron. 

\- ¿Podrías ayudarme a escribir un mensaje de texto a mi novia? Es italiana y me gustaría impresionarla. 

—Armie lo habla mucho mejor que yo. Deberías pedírselo a él. 

Ethan lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. 

—Es un chiste, ¿no? No quiero que Armie se acerque a mi pareja. Veo cómo reaccionan las mujeres cuando él está cerca. No puede quitárselas de encima.

Timmy volvió a sentir náuseas, pero luchó contra ellas. 

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué quieres traducir?

Ethan le entregó el teléfono y Timmy comenzó a escribir palabras en italiano. Con alguna de las frases más íntimas se escapó la risa, pero en general se quedó impresionado de que un tipo de aspecto tan duro e insensible como Ethan se molestara en garantizarle a su novia que la quería y que tenía a raya a las clientas de Lobby. Cuando estaba acabando, alguien tosió a sus espaldas. Timmy alzó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos azules muy enfadados. 

—Señor Hammer —saludó Ethan. 

—Ethan —contestó Armie. 

Timmy pensó que sus oídos lo habían comprometido, pues le había parecido que la voz de Armie había sonado como un gruñido animal desde lo más profundo de su pecho, pero no podía ser. Tras apretar el botón de ENVIAR, le devolvió el teléfono a Ethan. 

-Ya esta. Listo. 

—Gracias, Timmy. Te debo una copa- dijo antes de despedirse con una inclinación de cabeza y desaparecer. 

Timmy se movió hacia el baño. 

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas? —preguntó Armie, siguiéndolo. 

—Al baño, aunque no sabía que fuera asunto tuyo. 

Él lo sujetó por la muñeca y no pudo resistirse a acariciarle con el pulgar las venas que latían bajo su piel pálida.

Timmy ahogó una exclamación. Armie tiró de él, llevándolo hasta un pasillo largo y oscuro y empujándolo contra la pared. Sin dejar de acariciarle la muñeca, notó cómo el pulso se le aceleraba y apoyó la otra mano en la pared, a la altura de su hombro. Estaba atrapado. Era un gran momento para aspirar su aroma a vainilla mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios, pero no parecía contento en absoluto. 

\- ¿Por qué le has dado tu número de teléfono? Ethan vive con una mujer. ¿Por qué de repente te llama Timmy y te invita a copas? 

—¡Me llama Timmy porque ése es mi apodo! Tú eres el único que no lo usa. Y, a estas alturas, aunque quisieras hacerlo, te diría que no. Será mejor que de ahora en adelante me llames señor Chalamet. Y no le he dado mi número de teléfono. 

—¿Cómo que no? Te he visto. Se lo estabas anotando. ¿Con cuantos hombres a la vez piensas quedarte?

Él negó con la cabeza, demasiado enfadado para responder, y trató de escabullirse por debajo de su brazo, pero él lo atrapó por la cintura. 

—Baila conmigo. 

—¡Ja! ¡Ni loco! 

\- No te rebeles. 

—Sólo estoy empezando a ser rebelde, profesor. 

—Ten cuidado —susurró él en tono amenazador. 

Timmy sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. 

\- ¿Por qué no me clava un puñal en el corazón y acabamos antes, Armie? —Susurró, mirándolo fijamente—. ¿No me ha hecho ya bastante daño? 

Armie lo soltó inmediatamente y se tambaleó hacia atrás. 

—Timothée. —Su tono estaba a medio camino entre un reproche y una pregunta. Frunció el cejo, muy disgustado. No estaba enfadado. Más bien parecía herido—. ¿Tan perverso soy? murmuró.- No tengo ningún deseo de hacerte daño. Timmy. Había vuelto a adoptar una postura sumisa y le buscó la boca con la mirada. Vio que el labio inferior le temblaba. Y también que no sabía adónde mirar. «Está asustado, payaso. Afloja un poco. » —Antes has dicho que no te había invitado a bailar. Te invito ahora —añadió, suavizando mucho su tono de voz—. Timothée, ¿me harías el honor de bailar conmigo, por favor? Y sonrió con la cabeza un poco ladeada, un gesto que usaba mucho cuando quería seducir a una mujer, pero que ahora no tenía el efecto deseado porque Timmy no había alzado la vista. Alargando la mano, volvió a acariciarle la muñeca, como si estuviera pidiéndole disculpas a su piel, aunque no las hubiera aceptado de haber podido hablar. Timmy se llevó una mano al cuello instintivamente, como si estuviera sufriendo un latigazo cervical por culpa de su vaivén emocional. Al levantar la vista hacia su garganta larga y blanca como la nieve, Armie volvió a fijarse en sus venas azules, que vibraban con cada latido. «Como un colibrí —pensó—. Tan diminuto, tan frágil. Ten cuidado ... »

Timmy tragó saliva y buscó una salida con la vista. 

—Por favor —insistió Armie, con los ojos brillando en la oscuridad. 

\- No sé bailar. 

—Estabas bailando hace un momento. 

—Bailar lento es distinto. Te pisaré y te haré daño con los zapatos. O tropezaré y terminaré en el suelo y te sentirás avergonzado. Ya estás bastante enfadado conmigo ... —El labio le comenzó a temblar de un modo más evidente. Armie dio un paso hacia él, que se apretó contra la pared casi como si tratara de desaparecer a través del muro. Armie le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios ceremoniosamente. Con una sonrisa decidida, se inclinó y le acercó la boca a la oreja. La piel de Timmy vibraba con su cercanía y la calidez de su aliento. 

—Timothée, ¿cómo podría estar enfadado con alguien tan dulce? Te prometo que no me enfadaré ni me sentiré humillado. Ya verás como sí sabes bailar —susurró. Su voz era suave pero decidida; seductora y sexual; whisky escocés y licor de menta—. Ven conmigo. 

Al tomarlo de la mano, un nuevo escalofrío le registró el brazo. Mientras Armie esperaba su reacción, él se quedó muy quieto. Se sintió muy raro. Un momento antes estaba temblando, pero en ese instante parecía no poder moverse. 

—Por favor, profesor —le rogó con un hilo de voz, con los ojos clavados en su pecho.

— Pensaba que esta noche éramos Armie y Timothée. 

—En realidad no quieres bailar conmigo. Es el whisky el que habla por tu boca. 

Él enarcó las cejas. Habría respondió de mala manera, pero se reprimió. Lo estaba provocando. Parecía que supiera exactamente qué botones tenía que pulsar para que saltara. 

—Sólo un baile. No es mucho pedir. 

\- ¿Por qué quieres bailar con un virgen? —Murmuró, súbitamente fascinado por la punta de sus zapatos. Armie se puso tenso. 

—No quiero bailar con un virgen, quiero bailar contigo, Timothée. Pensaba que tú también querrías bailar con alguien que no fuera a acosarte en la pista y que no se tomara libertades contigo en un club lleno de hombres sexualmente agresivos. Timmy lo miró con escepticismo, pero no dijo nada. —Estoy tratando de mantener a los lobos a raya —añadió Armie en voz baja. «Un tigre manteniendo a raya a los lobos —pensó Timmy—. Muy adecuado.» Pero él no parecía tomárselo a broma. Sus intensos ojos azules lo mantenían clavado en el sitio. —Si bailas conmigo, aunque sólo sea una vez, nadie te molestará. Y eso será para agradecer —aclaró con una débil sonrisa—. Con suerte, nadie volverá a acercarse a ti y podré bajar la guardia durante el resto de la noche. 

A Timmy no le hizo ninguna gracia, pero sí se dio cuenta de que era una tontería discutir con él. A esas alturas de la vida estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. «Pero no siempre fue así. ¿No es cierto, Armie? » 

—Timothée, mírame. Timmy contuvo la respiración. —Por favor —insistió él. Obedientemente, Timmy levantó la vista y lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas. Vio que estaba asustado y, sobre todo, muy incómodo y se le encogió el estómago. Timmy parpadeó, confuso. —He sido un auténtico ... stronzo esta noche. Pero elegiré algo bonito. Te lo prometo. No quería soltarlo por miedo a que saliera huyendo por lo que se lo llevó con él hasta la cabina de DJ y, deslizando un billete en su dirección, susurró su petición. El DJ sonrió y asintió, saludando a Timmy con la mano antes de ponerse a buscar su encargo. Armie lo guió hasta la pista de baile y lo acercó a él, aunque no demasiado. Se fijó que sus manos, mucho más pequeñas que las suyas, habían empezado a sudar. Lo que sentía Timmy era una gran antipatía y eso lo había provocado Armie con su prepotencia y sus modales insultantes, cuando lo único que pretendía era ahuyentar a los lobos que habían asistido a sus piernas. «¿Y por qué tengo que preocuparme yo de quién se le acerca? Ya no es un niño. Ni siquiera somos amigos.»

Timmy se estremeció y Armie volvió a lamentar haber sido tan brusco. No debería haber mencionado que había notado que era virgen. Había sido un comentario desubicado. Grace se hubiese sentido horrorizada, y con razón. Trataría de compensarlo. Trataría de demostrarle al hermoso Timothée que era capaz de comportarse como un caballero. Sujetándolo con delicadeza por la cintura, lo acercó un poco más. La respiración de él se aceleró inmediatamente. —Relájate —susurró, rozándole la mejilla con los labios accidentalmente. Sus cuerpos se acercaron hasta que sus pechos entraron en contacto separados solo por la ropa. El pecho de Armie, duro y fuerte, contrastaba con el suave y blando de Timmy. Armie bailó, comportándose de un modo irreprochable. Timmy no reconoció la canción que había pedido. La vocalista cantaba en español y, aunque no entendía la letra, reconoció las palabras «bésame mucho». Sabía poco español, pero lo suficiente para entender eso. Moviéndose al compás del ritmo lento, Armie lo guió como un experto por la pista de baile. Que hubiese elegido una canción tan romántica hizo que él se ruborizara. «Te besé mucho, Armie, durante una única y gloriosa noche. Pero tú no te acuerdas. Me pregunto si te acordarías si te besara otra vez ... » Notó que el dedo meñique de él rozaba la tira de la tanga por encima del pantalón y se preguntó si sabría lo que estaba tocando. Al pensar que probablemente sí, la piel se le encendía. Disimuló fijando la mirada en los botones de la camisa de Armie. 

—Sería mejor que me miraras a los ojos. Te sería más fácil seguirme. 

Al hacerlo, vio que Armie lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa amplia y genuina que hacía muchos años que no veía. Aunque el corazón le dio un brinco, Timmy le devolvió la sonrisa y, por un instante, bajó la guardia, aunque por el momento eso era lo único que pensaba bajar. La expresión de él se volvió más solemne. 

—Tu cara me resulta familiar. ¿Estás seguro de que Rachel no nos vio durante alguna de mis visitas?

Los ojos de Timmy se iluminan con esperanzados. 

\- No, Rachel no nos presentó, pero ... 

—Habría jurado que nos habíamos visto antes —lo interrumpió él, arrugando la frente. 

\- No, supongo que no. Pero me recuerda a la Beatriz del cuadro de vacaciones. ¿No te parece curioso que tú también tengas ese cuadro en tu habitación?

Si Armie hubiera sabido qué buscar, si se hubiera fijado un poco más, podría haber visto el brillo de esperanza de los ojos de Timmy. Timmy se mordió el labio inferior. 

—Un ... un amigo me dejó de ese cuadro. Por eso compré la lámina. 

—Tu amigo tenía buen gusto. 

La respuesta de Timmy le molestó, pero le quitó importancia. Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la suya, acariciando el rostro con su aliento. Olía a Laphroaig y a algo genuinamente suyo y potencialmente peligroso, Timmy. 

—Timothée, te prometo que no te morderé. No estés tan tenso. 

Aunque sabía que Armie estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir cómodo, se tensó un poco más. Estaba harto de su temperamento voluble. No era una marioneta con la que podría jugar según sus cambios de humor. No podría librarse de la sensación de que todo había sido provocado por un banquero rubio que le había enviado un bombón. Más que un baile, era una oportunidad de proclamar su supremacía. 

\- No me parece que esto sea muy profesional - planteó Timmy, molesto. La sonrisa de él se desvaneció y sus ojos destellaron. 

\- No lo es, señor Chalamet. No estoy siendo profesional contigo. En mi defensa, solo puedo alegar que quería bailar con el chico más bonito del club.

La preciosa boca de Timmy abrió ligeramente, pero apretó rápidamente los labios con fuerza. 

-No te creo. 

\- ¿Qué es lo que no crees? ¿Qué eres de lejos el hombre más hermoso que hay aquí esta noche? ¿O que un cabrón insensible como yo quiera bailar una canción romántica contigo? 

\- No te burles de mí. 

\- No lo estoy haciendo, Timothée. Cuando lo sujetó con más fuerza por la zona lumbar, Timmy ahogó una exclamación. Armie había esperado provocarle una reacción, pero sus propias entrañas eran las que habían reaccionado. Pero lo que él no sabía era que no era la primera vez que lo tenía agarrado de esa manera. Había sido el primer hombre en hacerlo y la piel de Timmy nunca había dejado de añorar su contacto. Cuando la excitación dio paso a la indignación, Armie lo miró divertido. 

—Cuando no estás frunciendo el cejo y me miras con tus ojos verdes grandes y dulces, eres muy bonito. Eres atractivo siempre, pero en esos momentos pareces un ángel. Casi como si fueras ... Te pareces a ... Lo miró como si lo hubiera reconocido y Timmy dejó de bailar. Apretándole la mano, mirándolo a los ojos, lo animó a recordar. 

\- ¿A quién, Armie? ¿A quién te recuerdo?

La cara de él perdió toda expresión. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió tristemente. 

—Ha sido una ilusión pasajera. No te preocupes, señor Chalamet, el baile casi ha llegado a su fin. Pronto te librarás de mí. 

—Ojalá pudiera —murmuró. 

\- ¿Qué ha dicho dicho? —Preguntó Armie, pegando su frente a la suya una vez más. Sin pensar en que su acción iba a resultar demasiado íntima, soltó la mano y le apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara, aprovechando para rozarle la piel del cuello con los nudillos mucho más tiempo del necesario. 

—Eres precioso —susurró. 

—Me siento como Cenicienta. Rachel me compró el traje y los zapatos —replicó, cambiando totalmente de tema. Armie bajó la mano. 

\- ¿De verdad te sientes como Cenicienta? - Timmy asintió. —Cuesta tan poco hacerte feliz ... —reflexión él en voz alta—. El traje es precioso. Rachel sabía que el top te favorecería y que el melocotón es tu color favorito.

—¿Cómo sabes que el melocotón es mi color favorito? 

—En tu apartamento hay cosas color melocotón por todas partes. 

Timmy hizo una mueca y desvió la vista al recordar su primera y única visita a su agujero de hobbit. Armie quería que lo mirara a él. Solo a él. 

—Y los zapatos son exquisitos —añadió, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Timmy se encogió de hombros. 

—Tengo miedo de tropezar con la punta y caerme. 

\- No lo permitiré. 

—Rachel es muy generosa. 

—Lo es. Igual que lo era Grace. Timmy asintió. —Pero no como yo. —Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Armie sonaron más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. 

—Yo no he dicho eso. De hecho, creo que puedes ser muy generoso cuando quieres. 

—¿Cuando quiero? 

\- Sí. Estaba hambriento y tú me diste de comer. - «Dos veces» dijo para sus adentros. 

\- ¿De verdad estabas hambriento? —Repitió Armie horrorizado, con la voz ronca y dejando de bailar—. ¿Estás pasando hambre? —Sus ojos se convirtieron en dos piedras preciosas, frías como el hielo y su voz se enfrió a la temperatura del agua que corre bajo un glaciar. 

—No literalmente, profesor, sólo he echado de menos algunas cosas. Filetes. Y manzanas. —Lo miró con timidez, tratando de calmarlo. Pero él estaba demasiado alterado como para darse cuenta de la referencia a las manzanas. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al enfrentarse a la realidad de la vida de muchos estudiantes. Una realidad con la que estaba familiarizado, pero que no podía soportar ligada al señor Chalamet. No era de extrañar que estuviera tan delgado y pálido. 

—Dime la verdad. ¿Te alcanza el dinero para vivir? Si no, el lunes iré a hablar con el jefe del departamento y haré que te suban el importe de la beca. No, mejor te doy mi American Express esta misma noche. Por el amor de Dios, no pienso permitir que pases hambre. 

Timmy lo contemplaba en silencio, estupefacto por su reacción. 

—Estoy bien, profesor. Si me organizo, tengo suficiente dinero. Y cocinar en mi apartamento no es cómodo, pero no paso hambre. 

Muy lentamente, Armie volvió a bailar, guiándolo con suavidad por la pista de baile. Bajando la vista hacia sus pies, solicitó: 

\- ¿Vas a tener que vender los zapatos para comprar comida? ¿O para pagar el alquiler? 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es un regalo de Grace. Nunca me desprendería de ellos. Pase lo que pase. 

\- ¿Me prometes que si alguna vez necesitas dinero acudirás a mí? ¿Por la memoria de Grace?

Timmy apartó la vista y guardó silencio. Él sospechó y dijo en voz más baja: —Sé que no me he ganado tu confianza, pero te pido que en esto y solo en esto confíes en mí. ¿Me lo prometes?

Timmy inspiró hondo y contuvo el aire. 

\- ¿Tan importante es para ti? 

—Ni te lo imaginas. Muchísimo.

Timmy soltó entonces el aire ruidosamente. 

— En ese caso, sí. Te lo prometo. 

— Gracias- suspiró Armie, aliviado. 

—Rachel y Grace siempre se portaron muy bien conmigo, especialmente después de la muerte de mi madre. 

—¿Cuándo murió tu madre? 

—Durante mi último año de instituto. En aquella época yo ya estaba viviendo con mi padre en Selinsgrove. Ella vivía en San Luis. 

\- Lo siento. 

—Gracias. —Timmy abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se quedó callado. 

\- No pasa nada —susurró él—. Puedes decir lo que quieras. Lo animó con la mirada y, por un momento, Timmy se olvidó de lo que quería decir. Pero se obligó a concentrarse. 

—Iba a decir que si alguna vez necesita hablar con alguien ... sobre Grace ... Quiero decir que ... sé que Rachel va a volver pronto a Filadelfia y ... bueno, seguiré aquí. No será muy profesional, pero bueno, eso. Evitó mirarlo a los ojos y Armie notó que se estaba tensando otra vez, como si esperara que pasara algo horrible. «¿Qué le he hecho a esta pobre criatura? Está aterrorizado. Tiene miedo de que empiece a gritarle en medio de toda esta gente.» Sabía que había ganado su desconfianza, así que optó por colmarlo de amabilidad ... al menos hasta que la canción terminase y volvieran a asumir sus roles profesionales. Entonces seguiría siendo amable, pero distante. 

—Timothée, mírame. No tengo ninguna regla en contra de que la gente me mire a los ojos. Timmy levantó la vista, no muy convencido. —Es una oferta muy generosa. Gracias No me gusta hablar de ciertas cosas, pero lo tendré en cuenta. —Sonrió y, esa vez, mantuvo la sonrisa—. Posees amabilidad y caridad, dos de las principales virtudes. De hecho, estoy seguro de que posees las siete. «Especialmente, la castidad», pensaron los dos a la vez. «Y él cree que la castidad es algo digno de burla», pensó Timmy.

—Nunca había bailado así con nadie —confesó, Timmy melancólico. 

—Pues me alegro de ser el primero —replicó él, apretándole la mano cariñosamente. Timmy se quedó inmóvil. 

—Timothée, ¿qué te pasa? Los ojos de él se nublaron y la piel se le enfrió rápidamente. El rubor que se había extendido por sus mejillas un par de minutos antes había desaparecido por completo, dejándole la piel más que blanca, translúcida, como papel de arroz. Tenía la vista clavada en algún lugar lejos de allí. Cuando Armie le apretó la espalda, fue como si no lo notara. Cuando salió de aquella especie de trance, él trató de hacerlo hablar, pero estaba demasiado alterado para ello. Armie no tenía ni idea de qué le había pasado, por lo que optó por ser prudente y le pidió a Rachel con un gesto que lo acompañara al baño. Luego se acercó a la barra y encargó un whisky doble, que se bebió antes de que regresaran. En ese momento tomó una decisión: era hora de volver a casa. Era obvio que el señor Chalamet no se encontraba bien y El Vestíbulo no era un lugar adecuado para Timmy en ninguna circunstancia. Sabía que en algún momento de la noche los hombres se emborracharían y tendrían las manos demasiado largas y las mujeres se emborracharían también y se pondrían cachondas. No quería exponer a su hermana ni al virginal señor Chalamet a cualquiera de esos tipos de comportamiento. Así que pagó la cuenta y le pidió a Ethan que les consiguiera dos taxis. Pensaba darle una buena propina al taxista del señor Chalamet para que lo dejara en la puerta de su casa y esperara hasta que esté a salvo en el interior. Pero por desgracia para él, Rachel tenía sus propios planes. 

—¡Buenas noches, Timmy! Te veo luego en casa, Armie. Gracias por acompañarlo - dijo, entrando en uno de los taxis, cerrando la puerta de golpe y alargándole un billete de veinte dólares al taxista para que organice antes de que su hermano pueda preguntarle nada. Era obvio que estaba tratando de lanzarlos uno en brazos del otro.

Armie ayudó a Timmy a entrar en el otro taxi antes de entrar a él. Cuando se detuvieron delante del edificio de Timmy, le indicó al taxista que lo esperara. Lo acompañó hasta la puerta y aguardó mientras Timmy buscaba las llaves. Por supuesto, se le cayeron al suelo, porque seguía alterado por lo que había pasado en el club. Armie las recogió y abrió. Al devolvérselas, le acarició la mano con un dedo y se lo quedó mirando con expresión enigmática. Timmy inspiró hondo y comenzó a hablarle a sus zapatos negros —que eran un poco demasiado lujosos y brillantes incluso para Armie—, porque no podía decir lo que tenía que decir mirando aquellos ojos preciosos pero tan fríos.

—Profesor Hammer, quiero darle las gracias por abrirme las puertas y por bailar conmigo. Estoy seguro de que se habrá sentido mal por tener que comportarse así con un estudiante. Sé que solo tolera mi presencia porque Rachel está aquí y que, cuando se marche, todo volverá a la normalidad entre nosotros. Prometo que no le diré nada a nadie. Se me da muy bien guardar secretos. Voy a solicitar un cambio de director de proyecto. Sé que piensa que no soy demasiado brillante y que no solicitó el cambio porque tenía lástima al ver mi apartamento. Es evidente que piensa que no estoy a su altura y que le resulta muy duro tener que tratar con estudiante virgen y tonto. Así que, adiós. 

Con el corazón encogido, se volvió para entrar en el edificio. 

\- ¿Ha terminado? —Preguntó él, frenándole el paso. Timmy alzó la vista, temblando en su oído la dureza en su voz. — Tú has dicho lo que querías decir. Creo que las leyes de la cortesía me otorgan el derecho de réplica. —Se apartó de la puerta y se lo que quedó mirando fijamente, con furia reprimida—. Te abro las puertas porque es así como se trata a los caballeros, y tú, señor Chalamet, eres un caballero. Sé que yo no siempre me comporto como un caballero, aunque Grace intentó inculcármelo. Por lo que a ti respeta, si Grace te adoptó como me adoptó a mí, quiere decir que vio en ti algo muy especial. Ella tenía un modo muy particular de curar a la gente, gracias al amor. Por desgracia, en tu caso, igual que en el mío, probablemente llegó demasiado tarde. Timmy levantó la vista al oír esas últimas palabras. Habría querido preguntarle a qué se refería, pero no se atrevió. —El pedido de que bailes conmigo fue porque me apetecía estar contigo. Tienes una mente brillante y una personalidad encantadora. Si quieres otro director, no me opondré, pero francamente, me decepcionas. No creía que fueras de los que se rinden ante la primera dificultad. Y si piensas que hago cosas por lástima es que no me conoces. Soy un egoísta y egocéntrico que no suele darse cuenta de los problemas de la gente que lo rodea. ¡Maldito sea tu discurso, maldita sea tu baja autoestima y maldito sea el curso de especialización! —Resopló, tratando de no perder la compostura—. Tu virginidad no es algo de lo que debas avergonzarte y, desde luego, no es asunto mío. Sólo quería hacerte sonreír y ... 

Hizo silencio y le acarició la barbilla. Luego le sostuvo la cara con delicadeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron. Se inclinó hacia él hasta que sus labios quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia. Estaban tan cerca que Timmy podía notar su aliento en la cara. «Whisky escocés y licor de menta.» Los dos aspiraron, empapándose del aliento del otro. Timmy cerró los ojos y se humedeció el labio inferior, esperando.   
—Facilis descensus Averni —susurró él y sus palabras agoreras y premonitorias golpearon a Timmy en el alma—. Qué fácil es descender al infierno. Enderezando la espalda, le soltó la barbilla y subió al taxi, cerrando la puerta con un golpe seco. Timmy abrió los ojos y vio que el coche se alejaba. Las piernas le temblaban tanto que tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caer.


	10. X  ¿Me observa?

Durante algunos instantes, en Lobby, Timmy había estado seguro de que Armie se acordaba de él. Pero no había sido más que eso: instantes fugaces y etéreos que habían desaparecido como telarañas arrastradas por el viento. Y él, que era una persona muy honesta, comenzó a dudar de todo. Tal vez su primer encuentro con Armie no había sido más que un sueño. Tal vez se había enamorado de su fotografía y se había imaginado los acontecimientos que siguieron a la partida de Rachel y Aaron. Tal vez se había quedado dormido solo en el huerto de manzanos y todo había sido la ilusión solitaria y desesperada de un jovencito de un hogar destruido que nunca se había sentido amado. Era posible. Cuando todo el mundo cree una cosa y tú eres el único que piensa de otro modo, la tentación de integrar en el grupo es enorme. Lo único que Timmy tenía que hacer era olvidar, negar, suprimir. Y volvería a ser una persona como las demás. Pero Timmy era demasiado fuerte para rendirse. No había querido montar un número en el club cuando Armie le había echado en cara su virginidad, porque había sido llamado la atención sobre un hecho del que se había sentido un poco avergonzado. Y tampoco había querido obligarlo a reconocerlo ni reconocerque habían pasado una noche juntos, ya que tenía un corazón puro y no le gustaba forzar a nadie a nada. Cuando vio la confusión en la cara de Armie mientras estaban bailando y se dio cuenta de que su mente no le permitía recordar, Timmy lo dejó correr. Lo preocupaba lo que un súbito reconocimiento podría provocar en él y el temor de que su cerebro estallara como una taza de café. Timmy era una buena persona. Y a veces la bondad no cuenta todo lo que sabe. A veces, la bondad espera el momento adecuado y aguanta como puede hasta entonces. El profesor Hammer no era el hombre del que se había enamorado en el huerto de manzanos. Era fácil darse cuenta de que a El Profesor le pasaba algo. No era sólo que fuera una persona sombría o deprimida; era un ser perturbado. A un Timmy familiarizado con el alcoholismo de su madre, le preocupaba que tuviera problemas con la bebida. Habría hecho cualquier cosa por Armie, el hombre con el que había pasado una noche en el bosque, si él hubiera dado el más mínimo indicio de lo que quería. Habría descendido a los infiernos y lo hubiese buscado por todos sus círculos hasta encontrarlo. Habría atravesado con él las puertas y lo hubiese traído de vuelta, arrastrándolo. Si Armie hubiera sido Frodo, Timmy habría sido su Sam y lo habría seguido hasta las entrañas del Monte del Destino. Pero El Profesor ya no era su Armie. Este estaba muerto. Había desaparecido dejando tras de sí solo vestigios en el cuerpo de un clon torturado y cruel. Armie había estado a punto de romperle el corazón otra vez y Timmy no iba a permitir que volviera a hacerlo. 

Antes de irse de Toronto y regresar con Aaron y con ese grupo perturbado que tenía por familia, Rachel insistió en visitar el apartamento de Timmy. Armie le había aconsejado que no se presentase sin avisar. Sabía que en cuanto Rachel viera dónde vivía, se encargaría de hacer sus maletas personalmente y lo obligaría a mudarse a un sitio más confortable, a ser posible a la habitación de invitados de Armie (sólo cabía imaginar cómo sería la respuesta de Armie a esa idea, pero sería algo similar a «¡Ni de puta broma!».) Y así, el domingo por la tarde, Rachel llegó a la casa de Timmy para tomar el té y despedirse antes de que Armie la acompañara al aeropuerto. Timmy estaba nervioso. Como un sobrio monje medieval, tenía la virtud de la fortaleza, así que no le asustaba la falta de comodidades. Al firmar el contrato no le había parecido que su agujero de hobbit estaría tan mal. Era un lugar seguro, estaba limpio y se lo permitía. Pero una cosa era lo que él pensaba y otra muy distinta enseñárselo a su amiga. 

—Tengo que advertirte que es muy pequeño. Pero recuerda que vivo gracias a una beca de estudios y que no puedo trabajar para sacar algo de dinero extra porque no tengo permiso de trabajo. Así que, como comprenderás, no puedo permitirme vivir en un edificio como el de Armie ni nada remotamente parecido —le explicó, mientras Rachel entraba en el apartamento. 

Ésta asintió y dejó una gran caja cuadrada encima de la cama. Armie ya la había avisado de lo pequeño que era el sitio. Y le había dicho que no se le había ocurrido escandalizarse, porque él todavía se sentía culpable por su horrible reacción. A pesar de todo, Rachel no estaba preparada para lo que vio. El espacio era diminuto, destartalado y todo lo que contenía era de segunda mano y barato. Todo menos las cortinas, la ropa de cama y las pocas cosas que Timmy se había traído de casa. Rachel intentó disimular. Recorrió el estudio, lo que hizo en los cinco pasos, miró dentro del armario, examinó el lavabo y permaneció en el área de cocinar mirando el patético hornillo eléctrico y el decrépito microondas. Luego se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. Timmy se quedó clavado en el suelo, sin saber qué hacer. Sabía que a su amiga la afectaba mucho la fealdad, pero había tratado de que su apartamento estuviera lo más bonito posible. Por eso había usado el color melocotón para la decoración. Pensaba que Rachel sabría apreciarlo. Poco después, esta se recuperó. Secándose las lágrimas, se echó a reír, pero era una risa histérica. 

-Lo siento. Son las hormonas y la falta de sueño. Desde que murió mamá estoy muy sensible. Y luego está todo el tema de mi padre, Aaron y la boda. Oh Timmy Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo a Filadelfia. Hay tanto espacio libre en casa. Sólo la cocina ya es más grande que tu estudio. Timmy la abrazó con fuerza hasta que Rachel se echó a reír. —Armie me dijo que eras muy exigente con el té. Se quedó impresionado con tu manera de prepararlo. Y ya sabes lo mucho que cuesta impresionarlo. Así que voy a acurrucarme en tu bonita cama melocotón y aprender a prepararlo - dijo, dejándose caer sobre la colcha, colocándose la caja sobre las rodillas y tratando de no mostrar contenido para no entristecer a su amigo. A Timmy le sorprendió que Armie se acordara del té, después de lo muy ocupado que había estado ese día criticando sus hábitos alimenticios. Pero trató de no pensar en ello y centrarse en Rachel. Quería que se sintiera cómoda y se olvidara de sus problemas por un rato. Pronto estuvieron los dos sentados en la cama, con una taza de té en la mano y comiendo trufas que Timmy había comprado con los fondos de emergencia. 

—Tengo que contarte algo sobre Armie- empezó Rachel, pasando un dedo por el borde de la taza. 

\- No quiero oírlo. 

Su amiga la miró frunciendo el cejo. 

\- ¿Por qué? 

—Porque es mi profesor. Es ... más seguro fingir que no nos conocemos. Hazme caso. 

Rachel negó con la cabeza. 

—Él me dijo algo parecido. Pero yo le contesté que me daba igual. Es mi hermano y lo quiero. Y hay unas cuantas cosas que deberías saber sobre él. Timmy suspiró y asintió. —Si supiera que estoy contando esto, me mataría, pero creo que te ayudará a entender su actitud. ¿Te explicó mi madre alguna vez la historia de su adopción? 

—Sólo me contaba las cosas buenas: lo orgullosa que estaba de él; lo bien que le iban las cosas en Princeton o en Oxford. Nunca mecontó de su infancia. 

—Mamá lo encontró cuando tenía nueve años, vagando cerca del hospital de Sunbury. Iba de viaje con su madre, que estaba alcoholizada, y ella se puso enferma. La ingresaron en Sunbury, pero acabó muriendo, de pulmonía, creo. Sea como sea, mamá encontró a Armie, que no tenía ni un dólar. Ni siquiera podíamos comprar una lata en la máquina de refrescos. Cuando localizó a sus padres por teléfono, le dijeron que no querían saber nada del niño. Armie siempre supo que su familia no lo quería. Pero a pesar de lo que mis padres hicieron por él, nunca se sintió a gusto en casa.

Timmy detectó en ese niño hambriento y asustado y tuvo que reprimir las lágrimas. Se imaginó sus ojos, grandes y azules, en su cara angelical. El pelo castaño-rubio alborotado, la ropa sucia y la madre loca a causa del alcohol. Timmy sabía lo que era tener una madre alcohólica. Sabía lo que era irse a la cama llorando cada noche, esperando que alguien, cualquier persona, la amara. Armie y Timmy tenían más cosas en común de lo que vieron. Muchas más. 

—Lo siento, Rachel. No lo sabía. 

\- No estoy excusando su mala educación. Sólo te estoy contando quién es. Tras la horrible pelea con Scott, mamá dejó una vela encendida en la ventana cada noche. Pensó que si Armie pasaba por allí y no se atrevía a entrar, la vela le diría que ella estaba esperando y que lo seguía queriendo. Timmy negó con la cabeza. No le extrañaba. Era típica de Grace. Era la caridad personificada. —Armie finge ser una persona sana, pero está herido por dentro. En lo más profundo de su alma se odia. Le he pedido que te trate bien, así que espero que de ahora en adelante se comporte mejor. Si no lo hace, dímelo y yo me ocuparé de él.

Timmy resopló. 

—Básicamente me ignora. No soy más que un estudiante recién licenciado y nunca permite que me olvide de ello. 

—Me cuesta creerlo. No creo que se dedique a observar con tanta intensidad a todos los estudiantes recién licenciados. 

Timmy se entretuvo mirando la trufa para no tener que levantar la cabeza. 

\- ¿Me observa? —Preguntó, tratando de parecer relajado, aunque la voz le tembló un poco. 

—Te observa constantemente. ¿No te has dado cuenta? No dejó de mirarte durante la cena de la otra noche, ni en el club. Cada vez que bebes, no aparta los ojos de ti. Y cuando le guiño un ojo, frunce el cejo. —Rachel lo miró, pensativa—. Cada vez que los veo juntos, pienso que me estoy perdiendo algo. Cuando le dije que iba a ir de compras, no solo no lo evitó sino que me animó. Hasta me dio dinero. 

\- ¿Y qué? Me parece bien Para eso están los hermanos mayores. ¿Qué te compraste? 

—El dinero no era para mí, era para ti.

Timmy arrugó el frente y se volvió para mirar a su amiga. 

\- ¿Por qué demonios iba a hacer algo así? 

—Dímelo tú. 

\- No tengo ni idea. Ha sido muy antipático conmigo desde que llegué. 

—Bueno, pues el caso es que me dio dinero y me dijo que te comprara un regalo. Fue muy específico. Así que, aquí tienes. Rachel le acercó la caja al regazo. 

\- No lo quiero. 

Timmy trató de apartarla, pero su amiga se lo impidió. 

—Al menos, ábrela primero. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza, pero Rachel no se rindió, así que acabó abriendo la caja. Dentro había un precioso maletín de piel color chocolate, de los que pueden llevarse por las asas o en bandolera. Al sacarlo vio la la etiqueta de Fendi. «Mierda», pensó. 

\- ¿Qué te parece? 

\- No ... no lo sé —balbuceó, contemplando el precioso maletín asombrado. 

Rachel se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a abrir sus distintos compartimentos, comentando lo bien cosido que estaba y la calidad de sus acabados. 

—Es perfecto para llevar a cabo el ordenador portátil. Es funcional y masculino. ¡Y es italiano! Las dos sabemos que tanto Armie como tú tienen debilidad ... por todo lo italiano —añadió tras una pausa para ver si Timmy reaccionaba de alguna manera y se delataba. El rubor de sus mejillas y su nerviosismo le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber, así que decidió no seguir atormentándolo. 

—Me pidió que no te dijera que era de su parte. Por supuesto, no le he hecho caso —añadió, riéndose. 

—Lo que quiere tu hermano es no volver a ver mi vieja mochila. Su sola existencia ofende su patricia sensibilidad, así que te ha usado para que me libres de ella. Pero no pienso hacerlo. Es una mochila LL Bean, ¡maldita sea! Está garantizada de por vida. Si la entregao en Maine me la cambian por una nueva. Llévate el maletín. Que se lo meta por ese culo suyo demasiado bueno para productos nacionales. 

Rachel lo miró sorprendida, pero en seguida reaccionó. 

\- No va a echar de menos el dinero. Lo tiene a montones. 

—Los profesores no ganan tanto. 

—Es verdad, pero el suyo lo heredó. 

\- ¿De Grace? 

\- No, de su padre biológico. Hace unos años, un abogado localizó a Armie y le dijo que su padre había muerto y le había dejado un montón de dinero en herencia. Creo que hasta ese momento nunca supo ni de quién era hijo. De entrada, rechazó la herencia pero luego cambió de opinión. 

\- ¿Por qué? 

\- No estoy segura. Fue después de la pelea con Scott. Después de eso, pasé bastante tiempo sin hablar con Armie. Hoy en día, creo que se esfuerza en gastárselo rápido, porque no para de acumular intereses. No pienses en el maletín como en un regalo suyo. Piensa que le estás ayudando a pulirse la fortuna de su padre. Él quiere gastársela y que tú tengas algo bonito. Me lo dijo.

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

\- No puedo aceptarlo. No me importa de dónde venga el dinero. Rachel lo miró apenada. 

—Por favor, Timmy. Armie nos ha mantenido apartados de su vida durante demasiado tiempo. Justo ahora que comienza a permitirme que me acerque a él otra vez, no quiero perderlo de nuevo- dijo haciendo una mueca. 

—Lo siento, no puede ser. Es mi profesor, podría meterse en un lío por hacerme regalos. 

Rachel lo cogió de la mano. 

\- ¿Se lo contarías a alguien? 

—Claro que no. 

—Mejor, porque se supone que es un regalo atrasado por tu cumpleaños. —Abrió mucho los ojos—. Dios mío, Timmy. Tu cumpleaños se me olvidó. Lo siento. Timmy apretó los dientes. 

\- No lo sientas, ya no lo celebro. Es demasiado duro.

\- ¿Has vuelto a saber algo de ... él? 

Timmy tratado que se le revolvía el estómago. 

—Sólo cuando está borracho o enfadado por algo me llama. Pero al venir aquí cambié de teléfono para que no pueda localizarme. 

—¡Desgraciado! —Exclamó Rachel—. Sé que no debería haberte dicho que Armie había pagado el maletín, pero no he querido mentirte. Sé lo que duele descubrir que te han engañado y yo no quiero hacerlo. 

Los dos amigos intercambian una mirada significativa. Timmy se quedó contemplando el maletín, pensando en sus implicaciones, las declaradas y las ocultas. No quería recibir regalos de Armie. Él lo había rechazado. ¿Qué sentido tendría tener aquel maletín en un agujero de hobbit? ¿Y cómo podría llevarlo encima todo el día sabiendo que era un regalo suyo? Sabiendo que él lo vería y miraría con suficiencia, pensando que le había hecho un favor. Ni hablar. Ni por todo el oro del mundo. Rachel se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca. 

—Si no la aceptas, sabrá que algo ha ido mal y me echará la culpa a mí. Timmy lo maldijo en silencio: 

«Oh, dioses de los pretenciosos especialistas en Dante que van por el mundo con un palo metido en el culo, hagan que le salgan ronchas como rodajas de mozzarella en el pene. Por favor. Algo que pique mucho ». 

Pero Timmy haría cualquier cosa por su amiga. 

—Oh, de acuerdo. Lo haré por ti y solo por ti. Pero haz el favor de decirle que no se le ocurra comprarme nada más. Estoy empezando a sentirme como uno de los niños de las campañas de Unicef. 

Rachel asintió sonriendo y se comió otra trufa. Luego se lamió el chocolate que le había tenido en los labios y cerró los ojos. 

Timmy abrazó el maletín y aspiró el aroma a cuero. 

«Armie ha querido que tenga un regalo. Debe de sentir algo por mí, aunque solo sea lástima. Y ahora tengo algo suyo, aparte de la foto. Algo que podría conservar para siempre.» Dejó pasar unos momentos antes de cambiar de tema. 

\- ¿Qué pasó durante el funeral? Envíe unas flores con una tarjeta. Armie la vio, pero no entendió por qué le enviaba flores a su madre. 

—Sí, algo oí. Vi las gardenias y Scott me dijo que las habías enviado tú, pero la tarjeta desapareció antes de que pudiera explicarle nada a Armie. Estaba destrozada. Mis hermanos estaban peleando otra vez y en lo único que yo pensaba era en mantenerlos a una distancia para que nadie acabara siendo arrojado por una ventana. O encima de una mesita auxiliar ...

Timmy pensó en cristales rotos, sangre y una alfombra blanca y se estremeció. 

\- ¿Por qué se pelean tanto? 

—Antes no era así. Armie cambió cuando se marchó a Harvard ... —Dejó la frase inacabada. 

Timmy no quiso presionarla, así que no insistió. 

—Después de la pelea con Scott, tardó mucho en volver a casa. Y luego, cuando regresaba, solo se quedaba un par de días. Insistía en dormir siempre en un hotel, aunque sabía que eso le rompía el corazón a mamá. Y Scott se encarga de recordarle lo mucho que la hizo sufrir siempre que puede. —Rachel mordisqueó otra trufa, pensativa—. Scott admiraba mucho a Armie y cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse se lo tuvieron muy a pecho. Ahora casi no se dirigen la palabra y cuando lo hacen es aún peor. —Rachel se estremeció—. No sé qué hubiese hecho yo sin Aaron. Supongo que echar a correr para no volver nunca. 

—Hasta una familia disfuncional es mejor que no tener familia- acotó Timmy en voz baja. 

Su amiga lo miró con tristeza. 

—Sí, antes éramos los Clark. Ahora somos una familia disfuncional: la madre muerta, el padre destruido por el dolor, una oveja negra irascible y un hermano cabezota llamado Scott. Supongo que yo soy la única normal de la familia. 

\- ¿Scott tiene novia? 

—Salía con una mujer de su oficina, pero rompieron antes de que mamá se pusiera enferma. 

-Lo siento

\- Mi familia es como una novela de Dickens, Timmy. No peor. Somos una mezcla retorcida de Arthur Miller y de John Steinbeck, con una pizca de Dostoievski y de Tolstoi para darle sabor. 

\- ¿Tan grave es la cosa? 

-Si. Me temo que hay también elementos de Thomas Hardy acechando bajo la superficie. Y sabes que odio a ese cabrón manipulador.

Timmy reflexionó sobre las palabras de Rachel y deseó que se encontrara refiriéndose a El alcalde de Casterbridge y no a Tess la de los d'Uberville o Dios no lo quisiera, a Jude el oscuro. (Lamentablemente, Timmy no se detuvo a plantear qué novela de Hardy describe mejor su propia historia.)

—Desde que mamá murió, todo está patas arriba. Papá solo habla de jubilarse y de vender la casa. Quiere trasladarse a Filadelfia para estar más cerca de Scott y de mí. Cuando le dijo a Armie si le importaría que vendiera la casa, salió disparado y desapareció en el bosque. Tardó horas en volver. 

Timmy inspiró hondo y comenzó a jugar con el asa del maletín. Rachel, que estaba dejando la taza de té en la mesa plegable y luego fue un momento al baño, no se dio cuenta, pero sus palabras habían cambiado mucho a Timmy. Cuando regresó, este estaba añadiendo agua al té y se había obligado a tranquilizarse. Su amiga lo miró preocupada. 

\- ¿Qué te dijo Armie en la pista de baile que te molestó tanto? Ah, por cierto, mi español está bastante oxidado, pero "Bésame mucho" ¡es una canción muy caliente! ¿Sabes lo que dice la letra? Timmy se forzó a respirar lentamente para no hiperventilar. Sabía que no le quedaba otro remedio que mentirle a Rachel, pero no le gustaba hacerlo. 

—Me dijo que sabía que yo era virgen. 

—¡Será cabronazo! ¿Por qué hace esas cosas? —La joven negó con la cabeza, incrédula—. Ya verás cuando hable conmigo. Pienso echarle en cara las fotos que tiene en su dormitorio y ... 

\- No te molestes. Es verdad, ¿para qué negarlo? —Timmy se mordió el labio inferior—. Pero no sé cómo lo adivinó. No es que yo vaya a presentarme así por los sitios: «Buenas tardes, profesor Hammer. Soy el señor Chalamet y soy un virgen de Selinsgrove, Pensilvania. Encantado de conocerlo». 

Rachel hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia. 

\- No le des más vueltas. Piensa que nunca le falta compañía sexual. Estoy seguro de que notó que eras distinto de los demás que estaban allí esa noche. Probablemente eras la única persona, aparte de mí, que no estaba en celo. A Timmy no le hizo ninguna gracia el comentario, pero no dijo nada. —Cuando volviste de la pista de baile parecía que acabara de ver un fantasma. Tenías el aspecto que me imagino que debías de tener cuando te encontraste a Si ... 

—Por favor, Rachel, no quiero hablar de esa noche. Ni siquiera quiero pensar en esa noche. 

—Debería haberlo atropellado por lo que te hizo. Aún estoy a tiempo. ¿Está en Filadelfia? Dame su dirección.

—Por favor —insistió Timmy. 

Rachel le dio un abrazo cariñoso. 

\- No te preocupes. Algún día serás feliz. Te enamorarás de un chico guapo y él se enamorará de ti. Te amará tanto que te dolerá. Se casarán. Tendrán una niña y serán felices para siempre. Creo que en Nueva Inglaterra. Al menos, ésa es la historia que yo escribiría para ti si pudiera. 

—Espero que se haga realidad. Me gusta creer que esas cosas son posibles, incluso para mí. Porque si no ... 

Su amiga lo interrumpió con una sonrisa. 

—Si hay alguien que se merezca un final feliz, ese eres tú. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en la vida, no te ha convertido en una persona amargada. Ni fría. Sólo te ha vuelto un poco reservado y tímido pero no hay nada de malo en ello. Si yo fuera una hada madrina, te concedería tu deseo inmediatamente. Te secaría las lágrimas y te diría que no lloraras. Ojalá Armie siguiera tu ejemplo. Podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti sobre cómo enfrentarse al dolor y la frustración. Lo soltó y lo miró de cerca antes de seguir hablando. —Sé que es pedirte mucho, pero ¿cuidarás de Armie, por favor? 

Timmy se volvió hacia la tetera y llenó de nuevo las tazas para que no le viera la cara. 

—Me odia y me desprecia. Si ha tolerado mi presencia estos días ha sido por ti. 

—Eso no es cierto. Tienes que creerme, he visto cómo te mira. Puede ser ... frío, pero aparte de sus padres biológicos, Armie no ha odiado a nadie en su vida. Ni siquiera a Scott. 

\- No sé cómo podría cuidar de él podría- dijo Timmy, encogiéndose de hombros. 

—En realidad no hace falta que hagas nada. Sólo mantener los ojos abiertos. Y si ves que actúa de un modo extraño o que se mete en líos, avisarme. A cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Timmy la miró, escéptico. 

—Lo digo en serio, Timmy. Ahora que no está mamá tengo miedo de que vuelva a caer en la oscuridad. No quiero perderlo otra vez. A veces tengo la sensación de que está al borde de un precipicio y que cualquier movimiento, el menor soplo de aire, pueden hacerlo precipitarse al vacío. Y no puedo permitirlo. 

Timmy frunció el cejo un momento, pero en seguida asintió. 

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano. 

Rachel cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire. 

—Me voy mucho más tranquila sabiendo que estás cerca. Serás su ángel guardián. —Rió suavemente—. Tal vez se le pegue parte de tu buena suerte. 

—Yo tengo muy mala suerte y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie. 

—Ha conocido a Paul, que parece un chico estupendo. 

Timmy sonrió. Rachel se alegró al verlo. 

\- No creo que a Paul le importara enterarse de que eres ... ya sabes. Aunque no es que sea nada malo. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Puedes decirlo, Rachel, no es ninguna palabrota. Y tienes razón, seguro que a Paul no le importaía que sea virgen. Pero por suerte no hablamos de esas cosas. 

Poco después, Rachel le dio un último abrazo de despedida y subió al taxi que la llevaba a la casa de su hermano. 

—Cuando acabe de poner en orden todos los asuntos que tengo en la cabeza, voy a empezar a planear la boda. Espero que seas nuestro padrino y mi hombre de honor. 

Timmy sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. 

—Por supuesto. Sólo tienes que decirme cuándo. Y, si quieres, te ayudaré con los preparativos. 

Su amiga le dejó un beso desde el interior del taxi. 

—Cuando vine hace unos días no sabía con qué me iba a encontrar. Tenía miedo. Pero ahora estoy muy feliz de haber venido. Al menos dos de las piezas de mi vida están volviendo a encajar. Si Armie se mete contigo y te hace sufrir, avísame. Me subiré en el primer avión.

Con la partida de Rachel, Timmy y Armie se vieron obligados a prescindir de la guía de su particular Santa Lucía. Pero como si de una auténtica santa se tratara, Rachel antes de partir había llevado a cabo todas las misiones que había propuesto. Y había sembrado semillas que germinarían pronto y de maneras inesperadas. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchísimas gracias Nathée por toda tu ayuda 🏵️


	11. XI Eres  brillante,  Timothée

El martes por la tarde, a última hora, Timmy y Paul estaban sentados en el Starbucks de la calle Bloor, disfrutando de sus respectivos cafés, acurrucados en un sofá de terciopelo lila y charlando. Estaban cerca, pero no demasiado. Lo bastante cerca como para que Paul pudiera admirar su belleza; lo suficientemente lejos como para que Timmy pudiera mirarlo a los ojos —aquellos ojos grandes y amables— y no sentirse inquieto. O apabullado. 

—¿Te gustan los Nine Inch Nails? —le preguntó Timmy, que sostenía un vaso grande de café con leche con las dos manos. A Paul le sorprendió la pregunta. 

—Pues no. La verdad es que no —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Trent Reznor me crispa bastante. Menos cuando canta temas de Tori Amos. ¿Por qué? ¿A ti te gustan? 

Timmy se estremeció. 

—No. En absoluto. 

Paul rebuscó en su maletín y sacó un CD. 

—Éste es el tipo de música que me gusta. Música que me permita trabajar mientras la escucho. 

—¿Hem? Nunca he oído hablar de ellos —dijo Timmy, dándole la vuelta a la funda. 

—Tienen una canción que creo que te gustaría. Se llama Half Acre. Salía en un anuncio de seguros de la tele, así que puede que te suene. Es preciosa. Y nadie grita, ni da berridos ni te dice que te va a fo... —Se interrumpió, ruborizándose. Estaba tratando de hablar bien cuando estaba con Timmy, pero no acababa de conseguirlo. Timmy le alargó el CD, pero Paul lo rechazó. 

—No, lo compré para ti. El álbum se llama «Rabbit songs». Canciones de conejos para el Conejito. 

—Gracias, pero no puedo aceptarlo. 

Paul pareció ofendido. Y dolido. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Porque no. Pero gracias de todos modos. 

—Pues has aceptado que alguien te regalara un precioso maletín —protestó Paul, señalándolo—. ¿Un regalo de Navidad adelantado de alguna novia? 

—No tengo novia y soy gay —respondió Timmy, incómodo—. La madre de mi mejor amiga quiso que me lo quedara. Murió hace poco. 

—Lo siento, Conejito. No lo sabía. Le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y dejó el CD en el sofá, entre los dos. Timmy no se apartó. De hecho, estuvo rebuscando en su nuevo maletín hasta que encontró el CD del profesor Hammer y se lo devolvió, sin apartar la mano que Paul le tenía sujeta en ningún momento. 

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte de que aceptes mi regalo? —preguntó él, mientras guardaba el CD de Mozart en su maletín. 

—Nada. Ya he recibido demasiados regalos últimamente. Estoy servido.

Paul enderezó la espalda y sonrió. 

—Deja que lo intente. Tienes unas manos tan pequeñas... Nadie, ni siquiera la lluvia, tiene las manos tan pequeñas —añadió, moviendo sus manos unidas para verlas desde todos los ángulos. La de Timmy se veía diminuta dentro de las de él. Timmy lo miró con curiosidad. 

—Es muy bonito eso. ¿Se te ha ocurrido ahora? 

Paul apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y se acercó la mano de Timmy a los ojos, mientras le trazaba la línea de la vida con el pulgar. Parecía como si le estuviera leyendo la palma de la mano. 

—No, es una cita del poema de E. E. Cummings, «En algún lugar al que nunca he viajado». ¿Lo conoces? 

—No, pero me encantaría. —La voz de Timmy sonó tímida de repente. 

—Algún día te lo leeré. —Paul lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa esperanzada. 

—Me gustará mucho. 

—No es de Dante, pero es bonito. —El pulgar de Paul le presionó ligeramente la mano—. Y me recuerda a ti. Tú estás en un lugar al que nunca he viajado. Tú, tu fragilidad y tus manos diminutas. 

Timmy se inclinó hacia adelante para disimular el rubor que le cubría las mejillas y bebió un poco de café. Pero permitió que Paul siguiera acariciándole la mano dulcemente. Al llevarse el vaso a los labios, su vetusto jersey de lana verde le resbaló un poco del hombro, dejando al descubierto una curva de piel de alabastro, pálida pero brillante. Inmediatamente, Paul le soltó la mano y le cubrió la inocente piel con el jersey, apartando la vista para no incomodarlo.

—Así —susurró—. Arreglado. 

Y volvió a reclinarse en el asiento. No quería arriesgarse a que se enfadara. Con mucha prudencia, le volvió a coger la mano. Tenía miedo de que la apartara en cualquier momento. Timmy observaba lo que estaba haciendo conteniendo el aliento. Parecía como si todo sucediera en cámara lenta. La manera de actuar de Paul le llegaba al corazón. Sus movimientos eran íntimos pero castos al mismo tiempo. Le había tapado el hombro. Había cubierto una parte de su cuerpo pequeña e inocente, para protegerlo de miradas lujuriosas. Y, al hacerlo, le había demostrado su aprecio y su respeto. Virgilio lo estaba honrando. Con ese acto, galante y caballeroso, se había ganado el acceso a su corazón. No hasta el fondo, pero sí hasta el Vestíbulo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Si ese gesto había sido una muestra del contenido de su alma, Timmy estaba convencido de que no le importaría que fuera virgen. Estaba seguro de que, al enterarse, lo cubriría con una manta de aceptación. No lo acusaría ni se burlaría. Y mantendría cualquier secreto que tuvieran entre los dos, sin contárselos a nadie. No lo trataría como a un animal; no lo follaría ni lo violaría. Y no querría compartirlo con nadie. Empujado por esos sentimientos, hizo algo impetuoso: se inclinó hacia Paul y lo besó. Fue un beso tímido y casto. No sintió que la sangre se le acelerara, ni una vibración por todo el cuerpo, ni una explosión de calor. Los labios de él, que eran muy suaves, respondieron vacilantes. Timmy notó su asombro en el modo en que apretó la mandíbula. Sin duda lo había sorprendido con su atrevimiento y lo lamentó inmediatamente. Lamentó que sus labios no fueran los de Armie. Lamentó que aquel beso no fuera como los besos de Armie. Una gran tristeza se abatió sobre Timmy. Una vez más, se maldijo por haber probado algo de lo que no podría volver a disfrutar. Con el primer bocado de aquella manzana, había echado a perder la oportunidad de que otro hombre pudiera estar nunca a la altura de Armie. Morder la manzana había sido adquirir el conocimiento. Y ahora lo sabía. Se alejó de Paul antes de que lo hiciera él, reprendiéndose por haber sido tan atrevido. Se preguntó qué pensaría de él. «Acabo de perder a mi único amigo en Toronto por un beso —reflexionó—. ¡Maldita sea!» 

—Conejito —dijo él mirándolo con cariño y acariciándole la mejilla. Su contacto no era eléctrico, sino suave y relajante. Todo en Paul era amable. Hasta su piel. Rodeándolo con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia su pecho para acariciarle el pelo y susurrarle algo dulce al oído. Cualquier cosa que sirviera para tranquilizarlo y borrar aquella expresión de dolor y de confusión en su cara. Pero sus dulces murmullos se interrumpieron en seco con la llegada de una arpía de grandes alas, zapatos de taco y rouge carmesí, con un vaso de café en cada mano. 

—Vaya, vaya, qué bonita escena —dijo una voz fría y dura como el acero. Al levantar la vista, Timmy se encontró con los ojos castaños de Christa Peterson. Trató de apartarse de Paul, pero éste se lo impidió. 

—Hola, Christa —la saludó él sin ningún entusiasmo. 

—¿De visita en los barrios pobres para confraternizar con los alumnos del curso de especialización? Qué democrático por tu parte, Paul —se burló ella, ignorando a Timothée. 

—Ten cuidado, Christa —le advirtió Paul—. ¿A dos manos? ¿No será demasiado café? ¿Acaso no has dormido en toda la noche? 

—Si yo te contara... —ronroneó ella—. Pero no son los dos para mí. Uno es para Armie. Oh, no te había visto, Timothée. Supongo que para ti sigue siendo el profesor Hammer. —Y se echó a reír como una gallina clueca. Alzando una ceja, Timmy reprimió el impulso de sacarla de su error y de borrarle aquella sonrisa burlona de la cara. Porque, ante todo, era un caballero. Y porque le gustaba la sensación del brazo de Paul sobre su hombro y no tenía ganas de moverse. De momento al menos. 

—Tú tampoco le llamas Armie a la cara, Christa —dijo Paul—. Te reto a que lo hagas la próxima vez que lo veas. La mirada de la joven se endureció aún más. 

—¿Me retas? Qué gracioso. ¿Es algo típico de Vermont? ¿Algo que los granjeros se dicen unos a otros mientras apilan estiércol? Después de la reunión con Armie, probablemente iremos a Lobby a tomar unas copas. Le gusta ir allí después del trabajo. Estoy segura de que esta noche... intercambiaremos más que nombres. —Sacó un poco la lengua y se la pasó por el labio inferior lánguidamente. Timmy sintió náuseas. 

—¿Te va a llevar allí a ti? —preguntó Paul, escéptico. 

—Oh, sí. No lo dudes. 

Timmy sintió una arcada, pero la reprimió. Pensar en Armie junto a aquella... furcia era repugnante. Hasta la camarera de Lobby le parecía preferible a ella. 

—No eres su tipo de mujer —murmuró Timmy, sin poder evitarlo. 

—¿Perdona? 

Timmy alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos entornados y cargados de suspicacia de Christa. Calibró sus alternativas durante un par de segundos y decidió optar por la prudencia. 

—He dicho que no es mi tipo de local. 

—¿Cuál? 

—Lobby. No me parece nada del otro mundo. 

Christa le dedicó una sonrisa glacial. 

—Como si el portero te fuera a dejar entrar. Lobby es un club exclusivo. 

Luego lo miró de arriba abajo, como si fuera un animal de esos que nadie quiere. Como si fuera un poni viejo y casi ciego en una granja escuela. De pronto, Timmy se vio feo y poco adecuado. Sintió ganas de llorar, pero las reprimió. Paul sabía lo que Christa estaba haciendo. Notó que Timmy empezaba a temblar como reacción al afilamiento de garras de su compañera. Así que, aunque le dolió, soltó a Timmy y se echó hacia adelante en el sofá. 

«No me obligues a levantarme, zorra», pensó. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no dejarían entrar a Timmy en Lobby, Christa? ¿Acaso sólo dejan entrar a profesionales? 

La joven se ruborizó violentamente. 

—¿Qué sabrás tú, Paul? ¡Eres prácticamente un monje! O tal vez sí. ¿Es eso lo que hacen los monjes? ¿Tienen que pagar para acostarse con alguien? —preguntó, con una mirada malintencionada hacia el nuevo maletín de Timmy. 

—Christa, si no cierras la boca ahora mismo, voy a tener que levantarme. Y en cuanto me ponga de pie, me voy a olvidar de mis modales —dijo Paul, mirándola muy serio, sin dejar de recordarse que no podía pegarle a una mujer. Y Christa seguía siendo una mujer, por mucho que pareciera una puerca esquelética en celo. Paul nunca la habría comparado con una vaca, porque consideraba que las vacas eran animales nobles, especialmente las Holstein. 

—No te excites tanto —replicó Christa—. Estoy segura de que hay múltiples explicaciones. Tal vez no lo dejaran entrar por su coeficiente intelectual. Armie dice que no eres demasiado listo, Timothée.

Y sonrió triunfalmente al ver que Timmy agachaba la cabeza, sintiéndose insignificante. Paul se apoyó en los talones. No iba a pegarle a Christa; sólo iba a asegurarse de que se callara de una vez. Tal vez pudiese llevarla a rastras hasta la salida. Pero al final no tuvo que hacer nada. 

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más dice Armie, si se puede saber? 

Los tres estudiantes se volvieron a la vez hacia el especialista en Dante de ojos azules que se había acercado a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. No sabían cuánto tiempo llevaba allí ni lo que había oído, pero tenía la mirada brillante y no podía esconder su enfado con Christa. Era como una nube de tormenta que crecía amenazadoramente. Por suerte, pensó Timmy, esa vez no avanzaba en su dirección. 

«El picor en mi pulgar me dice que algo malo está a punto de llegar», pensó Paul, recordando el famoso verso de Macbeth. 

—Paul —lo saludó Armie con frialdad, mirando intencionadamente hacia el espacio cada vez mayor que separaba a Timothée de su ayudante de investigación. 

«¡Follaángeles! Ajá. Así está mejor. Las manos lejos del ángel, desgraciado.» 

—Señor Chalamet, es un placer verlo. —Armie esbozó una sonrisa un poco forzada—. Lo veo estupendamente, como siempre. 

«Sí, ángel de ojos verdes, he oído lo que te ha dicho. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ella.» 

—Señorita Peterson —dijo Armie al fin, indicándole a Christa que lo siguiera con un gesto, como si fuera un perro. 

«Has mirado a Timmy como si fuera basura. No lo volverás a hacer. Me aseguraré personalmente de ello.» 

Timmy vio que él rechazaba el café que Christa le había comprado y que se dirigía al mostrador para pedir otra cosa. Vio también que los hombros de la chica se estremecían de rabia. Paul se volvió hacia Timmy y suspiró. 

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? 

Timmy respiró hondo y dejó pasar unos instantes antes de decir lo que sabía que tenía que decir. —No he debido besarte. Lo siento —se disculpó, mirando el maletín para no mirarlo a la cara. 

—Yo no lo siento. Sólo siento que lo sientas —replicó Paul, acercándose y mirándolo con una sonrisa—. Pero no pasa nada. No estoy enfadado ni disgustado. 

—No sé qué me ha pasado. No suelo actuar así. No voy besando a cualquiera por ahí. 

—Es que yo no soy cualquiera. —Lo miró fijamente—. Personalmente, llevo mucho tiempo queriendo besarte. Desde el primer seminario, para ser sincero. Pero habría sido demasiado pronto. Trató de obligarlo a mirarlo a los ojos, pero Timmy apartó la vista y miró a la pareja sentada a otra mesa, discutiendo. Suspiró. 

—Timmy, ese beso no tiene por qué cambiar nada. Piensa en ello como en una demostración de cariño entre amigos. No tiene por qué volver a suceder a no ser que tú así lo quieras —insistió él, preocupado—. ¿Te sentirás mejor así? ¿Quieres que finjamos que no ha sucedido? 

Timmy asintió y se removió en el sofá. 

—Lo siento, Paul. Eres tan amable conmigo... 

—No quiero que sientas que me debes nada. No soy amable contigo para conseguir algo a cambio. Soy así contigo porque me apetece. Por eso te compré el CD. Y por eso el poema me recuerda a ti. Me inspiras. —Se inclinó hacia Timmy para susurrarle al oído, aunque era muy consciente del par de ojos azules clavados en él desde otra mesa—: Por favor, no te sientas obligado a hacer nada que no te apetezca. Yo seré tu amigo hagas lo que hagas. —Guardó silencio unos instantes—. Ha sido un pequeño beso amistoso. Pero a partir de ahora podemos limitarnos a abrazarnos. Y algún día, si quieres que pasemos a algo más... 

—No estoy preparado —susurró Timmy, algo sorprendido al haber encontrado con tanta facilidad las palabras que expresaban exactamente cómo se sentía. 

—Lo sé. Por eso no te he devuelto el beso con el entusiasmo que me habría gustado. Pero ha sido un beso muy bonito. Gracias. He notado que no dejas que cualquier persona se acerque tanto a ti y yo me siento muy honrado de que me tengas confianza. — Le dio unos golpecitos en la mano y volvió a sonreír. Timmy abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Paul habló primero. —Qué ganas tenía de romperle el cuello a Christa cuando te ha dicho esas cosas. Otro día no me molestaré en responderle. —Miró hacia la mesa de El Profesor y comprobó aliviado que sus ojos color zafiro estaban ahora clavados en Christa, que parecía a punto de llorar. 

Timmy se encogió de hombros. 

—No tiene importancia. 

—Sí la tiene. He visto cómo te miraba. Y he visto tu reacción. Te has encogido, Timmy. ¿Por qué demonios te has encogido? ¿Por qué no la has mandado al infierno? 

—Porque yo no hago esas cosas si puedo evitarlo. Intento no ponerme a su nivel. Otras veces me quedo tan asombrado de que la gente sea tan desagradable sin motivo que no me salen las palabras. 

—¿Hay más gente que se porta así contigo? —preguntó Paul, empezando a enfurecerse. 

—A veces. 

—¿Hammer? —susurró. 

—Ha mejorado mucho. Ya lo has visto. Hoy ha sido... educado. 

Paul asintió a regañadientes. «¡Profesor Hammer!» Timmy se retorció las manos, nervioso. 

—No pretendo ser San Francisco de Asís ni nada parecido, pero cualquiera puede gritar obscenidades. ¿Por qué debería ser como Christa? Me gusta pensar que a veces... sólo a veces, el silencio puede ser más fuerte que el mal. Y me gusta pensar que, si no digo nada, la gente oirá el odio que sale de su boca con sus propios oídos, sin nada que los distraiga. Tal vez la bondad sea suficiente para mostrar el mal como lo que es, sin necesidad de reprimirlo con más mal. Aunque no es que yo sea la encarnación del bien. Sé que no lo soy. —Se detuvo y miró a Paul—. No me estoy explicando muy bien. 

Él sonrió. 

—Te explicas con absoluta claridad. Precisamente hablamos de esto en el seminario sobre Santo Tomás de Aquino. El mal es su propio castigo. Mira a Christa, por ejemplo. ¿Crees que es feliz? ¿Cómo podría serlo portándose así? Algunas personas son tan egocéntricas y viven tan engañadas que ni todos los gritos del mundo servirían para que se dieran cuenta de sus errores. 

—O para activar su memoria —añadió Timmy, con una mirada de reojo a la otra mesa. 

Al día siguiente, Timmy se encontraba en el Departamento de Estudios Italianos, revisando la correspondencia antes del seminario sobre Dante. Estaba escuchando el CD que Paul le había regalado. Finalmente había aceptado su regalo y lo había cargado en su iPod. Su amigo tenía razón. Se había enamorado del álbum inmediatamente y pronto comprobó que podía trabajar en su proyecto mucho mejor con aquella música que con la de Mozart. «Lacrimosa» era demasiado deprimente. Tras varios días sin encontrar nada, finalmente recibió correspondencia. Tres cartas, concretamente. La primera anunciaba la nueva fecha de la conferencia del profesor Hammer: «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Tomó nota y pensó preguntarle a Paul si le apetecería acompañarlo. La segunda carta venía en un sobre pequeño color crema. Al abrirla, comprobó asombrada que contenía una tarjeta de regalo de Starbucks. Era una tarjeta personalizada, decorada con la imagen de una bombilla. El texto decía: 

«Eres brillante, Timothée».

Al darle la vuelta a la tarjeta, vio que tenía un valor de cien dólares. «Mierda —pensó—. Eso es mucho café.» No le cupo duda de quién se la había enviado y por qué, pero igualmente no se desprendió de la sensación de sorpresa. Hasta que abrió la tercera carta. Era un sobre alargado y elegante. Timmy lo abrió rápidamente y vio que se lo enviaba el jefe del Departamento de Estudios Italianos. Lo felicitaba por haber conseguido una beca. Lo primero que hizo fue buscar la cantidad. Al ver que se trataba de ocho mil dólares al semestre y que era compatible con la que ya cobraba, cerró los ojos. «Oh, dioses de los estudiantes francamente pobres que viven en agujeros de hobbit que no son aptos ni para perros, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!» 

—Timothée, ¿te encuentras bien? La voz de la señora Jenkins, amable y tranquilizadora, lo sacó de su trance. 

Dirigiéndose a trompicones hasta su escritorio, le mostró la carta. 

—Ah, sí, ya me enteré —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sincera—. Estas becas no se conceden muy a menudo. De repente, el lunes recibimos una llamada diciendo que una fundación había donado miles de dólares para la dotación de esa beca. Timothée asintió, sin salir de su asombro. La señora Jenkins se quedó mirando el sobre. 

—Me pregunto quién será. 

—¿Quién será quién? 

—La persona que da nombre a la beca. 

—No lo he leído hasta el final. 

La señora Jenkins le devolvió la carta y le señaló un nombre. 

—Dice que eres el destinatario de la Beca M. P. Hammer. Me pregunto quién será M. P. Hammer. ¿Crees que sería pariente del profesor Hammer? Aunque Hammer es un apellido bastante común. Probablemente no sea más que una coincidencia. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Me gusta pensar que a veces... sólo a veces, el silencio puede ser más fuerte que el mal. Y me gusta pensar que, si no digo nada, la gente oirá el odio que sale de su boca con sus propios oídos, sin nada que los distraiga. Tal vez la bondad sea suficiente para mostrar el mal como lo que es, sin necesidad de reprimirlo con más mal. Aunque no es que yo sea la encarnación del bien. Sé que no lo soy."


	12. XII ¿Me  acompañas  o no?

El profesor Hammer vio que salía luz por debajo de la puerta del despacho de la biblioteca, pero como Paul había tapado con cartulina marrón la estrecha ventanita, no vio quién estaba dentro. Le extrañó que el chico estuviera trabajando un jueves a las diez y media de la noche. La biblioteca cerraría en media hora. Se sacó la llave del bolsillo y entró sin llamar. Lo que se encontró dentro lo dejó anonadado. El señor Chalamet estaba en la silla, con la cabeza apoyada elegantemente en los brazos, que reposaban sobre el escritorio. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. Se lo veía sonrosado y el pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente al respirar pausadamente. El sonido de su respiración era relajante, como las olas del mar chocando contra una playa tranquila.   
Armie se quedó contemplándolo embelesado, pensando que se podría grabar un CD de relajación sólo con el sonido de su respiración. Se imaginó yéndose a dormir cada noche con esa melodía. Tenía el ordenador portátil encendido y vio que su fondo de pantalla consistía en una serie de ilustraciones, al parecer de un libro infantil relacionado con animales. Le llamó la atención un conejo blanco con orejas que le llegaban a los pies. Oyó música y vio que también salía del ordenador. Al lado de Timmy había un CD con la foto de un conejo en la carátula y Armie empezó a preguntarse por qué estaría tan obsesionado con esos animales. 

«¿Será algún tipo de fetichismo con la Pascua?» 

Empezó a imaginarse en qué podía consistir ese fetichismo, cuando, de repente, recuperó la sensatez. Acabó de entrar en el despacho y cerró la puerta con llave. A ninguno de los dos les convenía que los encontraran en el despacho a solas a esas horas. Se acercó a él. No quería molestarlo ni interrumpir lo que parecía un sueño muy agradable, pues estaba sonriendo. Tras localizar el libro que había ido a buscar, se dispuso a marcharse, pero sus ojos repararon en una libretita que había junto a los dedos de Timmy. «Armie», había escrito. «Mi Armie.» La visión de su nombre escrito varias veces en la libreta con tanto amor lo atrajo con más fuerza que el canto de las sirenas y le provocó un escalofrío en la espalda. Se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil, con la mano en el aire. Por supuesto, se podía tratar de otro Armie. Le costaba creer que Timmy pensara en él y más aún que lo considerara «su» Armie. Al mirarlo, supo que si se quedaba, todo cambiaría entre los dos. Supo que si lo tocaba sería incapaz de resistir el impulso —irreprimible, primitivo— de reclamar al hermoso y puro señor Chalamet que estaba allí esperándolo, llamándolo con su aroma de vainilla que se percibía más de lo normal, en un espacio tan reducido y con demasiada calefacción. «Mi Armie.» Se imaginó su voz acariciando su nombre como la lengua de un amante se mueve sobre la piel del amado. Su mente, desatada, se imaginó que lo rodeaba con los brazos y lo besaba. Lo sentaría en la mesa y se colocaría entre sus piernas, mientras Timmy le hundiría los dedos en el pelo y trataría de arrancarle el jersey y la camisa. Se desharía el nudo de la corbata, se la quitaría y la arrojaría al suelo. Armie acariciaría su pelo ondulado y le rozaría el cuello con un dedo, haciendo que cada centímetro, cada poro, se le cubriera de rubor. Con la nariz le acariciaría la mejilla, la oreja, la garganta, estilizada y blanca como la nieve. Le encontraría el pulso en el cuello y se sentiría extrañamente calmado por su suave ritmo. Se sentiría conectado a los latidos de su corazón, sobre todo cuando éste empezara a acelerársele a causa de sus caricias. Se preguntaría si sería posible que sus corazones latieran al unísono o si eso sólo pasaba en la fantasía de los poetas. Sabía que al principio Timmy se mostraría tímido, pero él insistiría con delicadeza, susurrándole dulces palabras de seducción al oído. Le diría todo lo que quería decir y Timmy se lo creería. Sus manos descenderían centímetro a centímetro, desde los hombros hacia sus preciosas e inocentes curvas, maravillándose a su paso de su receptividad. Timmy florecería bajo sus manos. Porque ningún hombre lo habría tocado así antes. Gradualmente, se encendería y respondería a sus caricias. ¡Oh, sí! ¡Cómo respondería! Se besarían y su beso sería eléctrico, intenso, explosivo. Sus lenguas se mezclarían y danzarían juntas, desesperadas, como si no hubieran besado nunca a nadie antes. Timmy llevaría demasiada ropa. Él querría quitársela toda y cubrir su piel de porcelana de besos ligeros como una pluma. Especialmente su precioso cuello y sus venas azuladas, que formaban una red en su garganta. Se ruborizaría como Eva, pero él le curaría la timidez a besos. Pronto estaría desnudo y abierto ante él, pensando sólo en él y en la admiración que le despertaba y se olvidaría de que estaba en un incómodo despacho de biblioteca. Armie lo halagaría con juramentos y odas y le murmuraría palabras cariñosas para que no se sintiera avergonzado. «Cariño, precioso, tesoro, qué dulce eres...» Haría que supiera que lo adoraba... Pronto, la excitación sería demasiado intensa para aguantar más. Lo reclinaría sobre la mesa con delicadeza, sujetándole la nuca con la mano. Mantendría la mano allí todo el tiempo, para no hacerle daño en ningún momento. No permitiría que su cabeza golpeara en la mesa, como si fuera un juguete repudiado. Armie no era un amante cruel. No sería rudo ni indiferente. Sería erótico y apasionado, pero amable. Porque lo conocía. Y quería que su primera vez fuera tan agradable para Timmy como lo sería para él. Pero para que fuera perfecto, tendría que tumbarlo sobre la mesa. Quería verlo con las piernas abiertas para él, jadeando e invitándolo con los ojos nublados de deseo. Con la otra mano lo sujetaría por la parte baja de la espalda y lo miraría fijamente a los ojos mientras Timmy suspiraba y jadeaba. Lo haría gemir. Él y sólo él. Timmy se mordería el labio inferior y entornaría los ojos mientras Armie se deslizaba en su cuerpo. Él le susurraría que se relajara y que se entregara sin resistencia. De ese modo, su primera vez le resultaría más fácil. Armie iría despacio y se detendría al llegar a su barrera. ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Su hermoso ángel de ojos verdes lo estaría mirando. El pecho le subiría y bajaría rápidamente. El rubor que habría nacido en sus mejillas se habría extendido por todo su cuerpo. Sería una rosa ante sus ojos y florecería debajo de él. Armie sería amable y Timmy se abriría. Y él lo contemplaría extasiado, como si todo estuviera sucediendo en cámara lenta.

Lo viviría con los cinco sentidos, la vista, el oído, el aroma, el gusto, el tacto. No se perdería detalle del proceso. Y Timothée dejaría de ser virgen y se convertiría en un hombre, por él. Gracias a él. El corazón de Armie se detuvo. Perdió un latido y luego se recuperó latiendo el doble de rápido cuando lo asaltó el recuerdo de un poema metafísico de sus días en Oxford. En ese instante vio claramente que él, el profesor Armie D. Hammer, futuro seductor del hermoso e inocente Timothée, era una pulga. Las palabras de John Donne retumbaron en sus oídos: 

"Mira esta pulga y mira qué pequeño es el favor que me niegas.   
Primero me picó a mí y luego a ti, y en su cuerpo se han mezclado nuestras sangres.   
A nadie se le ocurriría hablarle a la pulga de pecado, vergüenza o pérdida de virginidad.   
Este insignificante insecto disfruta sin comprometerse atiborrándose de la sangre de los dos.   
Por desgracia, eso es más de lo que podemos hacer tú o yo."

Sabía por qué su subconsciente había elegido ese momento para acordarse del poema de Donne. Los versos eran un argumento a favor de la seducción. El poeta le hablaba a la mujer que quería convertir en su amante, una virgen, y le decía que la pérdida de la virginidad era comparable a la picadura de una pulga. Debería entregarse a él rápidamente, sin pensarlo. Sin dudar, sin lamentaciones. En cuanto las palabras aparecieron en su mente, Armie supo que eran perfectas para la ocasión. Perfectas para justificar sus actos. Perfectas para lo que pensaba hacer con Timmy. «Probarlo. Tomarlo. Sorberlo. Pecar. Chupar hasta dejarlo seco. Abandonarlo.» Timmy era puro. Inocente. Lo deseaba.   
Facilis descensus Averni. 

Pero no sería él quien lo hiciese sangrar. No sería él el responsable de que otro amante sangrara durante el resto de su vida. Todas las ideas sobre follar encima de mesas, sillas, contra paredes, estanterías y ventanas, se esfumaron de repente. No lo tomaría. No lo marcaría ni lo reclamaría, porque no tenía ningún derecho a hacerlo. Armie Hammer era un pecador empedernido que sólo se arrepentía a medias. El sexo sin compromisos y su propio placer ocupaban un lugar preferente en su mente dominada por la lujuria. Esa necesidad física nunca daba paso a algo más profundo, como el amor. Y, sin embargo, a pesar de esa y de otras carencias morales, a pesar de su incapacidad para resistirse a la tentación, aún le quedaba un principio moral que regía su comportamiento. Aún quedaba una línea que se negaba a cruzar. El profesor Hammer no seducía vírgenes. Nunca se acostaba con vírgenes, nunca, ni aunque acudieran a él. Nunca saciaba su sed con inocentes. Sólo se alimentaba de aquellos que ya lo habían probado y que, después de conocerlo, seguían queriendo más. Y no iba a transgredir su último principio moral a cambio de una o dos horas de satisfacción lasciva con un delicioso estudiante en su propio despacho. Incluso un ángel caído tenía sus principios. Armie dejaría la virtud de Timothée intacta.

Lo dejaría como lo había encontrado, un ángel ruboroso de ojos verdes, rodeado de conejitos y acurrucado como un gato en su silla. Seguiría durmiendo imperturbable, sereno, sin que nadie lo besara, sin que nadie lo molestara. Puso la mano en el pomo de la puerta y estaba a punto de hacer girar la llave cuando oyó que él se movía a su espalda. Armie suspiró y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante. No había renunciado a una noche de placer con él por odio, sino por amor. Por el bien que a veces añoraba y deseaba que formara parte de su vida. Y tal vez por el recuerdo de la persona que había sido antes de que el pecado y el vicio se apoderaran de él como un matorral de espinos, retorciéndose alrededor de su alma y ahogando sus virtudes. Soltó el pomo e inspiró hondo. Enderezando los hombros, cerró los ojos, preguntándose qué iba a decirle. Se volvió muy lentamente y vio que el señor Chalamet gruñía y se estiraba. Parpadeó y se cubrió la boca con la mano para bostezar. Al darse cuenta de que el profesor Hammer estaba junto a la puerta, abrió mucho los ojos, ahogó un grito y se levantó de golpe de la silla, quedando aprisionado contra la pared. Verlo encogido de miedo por su presencia casi le rompió el corazón. (Lo que demostraría que todavía tenía corazón.) 

—Chist, Timothée, sólo soy yo. 

Le mostró las palmas de las manos en señal de rendición y trató de sonreír. Timmy estaba atónito. Había estado soñando con él instantes antes. Y ahora estaba delante, observándolo. Se pellizcó el brazo. Armie seguía allí. «Mierda. Me ha pillado.» —Soy yo, Timothée. ¿Estás bien? Timmy parpadeó rápidamente y se frotó los ojos.

—No... no lo sé. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí? —preguntó él, bajando las manos. 

—Ejem... no lo sé —respondió, tratando de despertarse y de recordar al mismo tiempo. 

—¿Estás con Paul? 

—No. 

Armie sintió un gran alivio. 

—¿Cómo has entrado? Éste es mi despacho. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos para juzgar su estado de ánimo. 

«Me he metido en un lío. Y Paul también. De ésta nos expulsan a los dos.» Se movió bruscamente hacia adelante, tirando la silla al suelo y, ya de paso, una pila de libros cercanos. Un montón de notas sueltas salieron volando y empezaron a caer a su alrededor como copos de papel de rayas. Armie pensó que parecía un ángel dentro de una bola de nieve. «Precioso», pensó. Timmy se agachó y empezó a recogerlo todo apresuradamente, mientras repetía unas palabras de disculpa como una letanía.   
Armie reconoció algunas de las palabras que iba diciendo como si estuviera rezando el rosario: «Paul me prestó la llave, lo siento, lo siento mucho». De una sola zancada, él se plantó a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro. 

—Quieto. No pasa nada. Eres bienvenido aquí. 

Timmy cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, pero era muy difícil. Tenía miedo de que El Profesor perdiera los nervios y echara a Paul de su despacho para siempre. Armie inspiró con fuerza y Timmy abrió los ojos. Al ver que tenía su mano en el hombro, la mirada se le nubló. Armie se le acercó más y lo miró a la cara. 

—Timothée, estás pálido. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Armie no sabía qué hacer. ¿Por qué actuaba de un modo tan raro? Tal vez estaba débil por falta de comida, o no se había despertado del todo. O quizá fuera por el calor. Hacía demasiado calor en el despacho y se había dormido con la calefacción encendida. Armie lo sujetó justo cuando Timmy se desmayaba. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo apretó contra su pecho. No estaba inconsciente. No del todo al menos. 

—¿Timothée? 

Le apartó el pelo de la cara y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. Timmy murmuró unas palabras ininteligibles. No se había desmayado, pero se apoyaba contra él como si no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerse en pie. Armie lo sujetó para que no chocara contra la silla volcada o se cayera al suelo. 

—¿Estás bien? 

Trató de moverlo para que se sentara en el suelo, pero Timmy se sujetó con más fuerza a su cuello, como si no quisiera soltarse. Le gustó la sensación, así que lo abrazó más fuerte y aspiró disimuladamente el olor de su pelo. Vainilla. El pequeño cuerpo encajaba a la perfección contra el suyo, como si fueran complementarios. Era asombroso. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? —murmuró Timmy contra el jersey de él, de color verde brillante, que hacía destacar el azul de sus ojos. 

—No estoy seguro. Creo que te has mareado al levantarte de golpe. Hace demasiado calor aquí dentro. 

Timmy le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que el corazón de Armie se derritió. Deseaba besarlo, desesperadamente. Estaba cerca, muy cerca. Si se acercaba un poco más, aquellos labios serían suyos... de nuevo. Sus ojos lo miraban con calidez y estaba siendo tan amable. Armie empezó a apartarse centímetro a centímetro, asegurándose de que no se iba a caer. Cuando vio que se aguantaba, lo sentó delicadamente sobre la mesa antes de enderezar la silla. Luego se acercó a la puerta y se recolocó la corbata. 

—No me importa que uses el despacho. No me importa en absoluto. Sólo es que me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí. Me alegro de que a Paul se le ocurriera dejarte la llave. No pasa nada. —Armie sonrió para tranquilizarlo, al ver que se había agarrado a la mesa con fuerza—. He venido a buscar un libro que le dejé —añadió, levantando el libro en cuestión. Moviéndose lentamente, Timmy se levantó de la mesa y empezó a recoger los libros y los papeles esparcidos por el suelo. 

—¿Has quedado con Paul más tarde? 

—No. Ha ido a una conferencia para graduados en Princeton. Mañana tiene una presentación. 

Timmy levantó la cabeza y al ver que Armie seguía sonriendo, se relajó. Un poquito. 

—Princeton. Sí, por supuesto. Lo había olvidado. Qué maletín tan bonito llevas —comentó, con una mueca de complicidad. Timmy se ruborizó, tratando de no delatar el secreto que, gracias a su amiga, no era tan secreto. —Aunque parece que hay un ser vivo por ahí. Veo que asoman unas orejas por una de las cremalleras. Timmy se volvió hacia el maletín. Armie tenía razón. Dos orejitas marrones asomaban de uno de los compartimentos, dando la sensación de que hubiese intentado meter una mascota a escondidas en la biblioteca. Se ruborizó más intensamente. —¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó, sin moverse hasta que Timmy le diera permiso. Indeciso sacó el muñeco de peluche del maletín y se lo ofreció, mordiéndose el labio muerto de vergüenza. 

«Es evidente que los conejos son el fetiche del señor Chalamet.» Armie sostuvo el conejito entre el índice y el pulgar, mirándolo con curiosidad, como si no supiera qué era. O como si temiera que, en un ataque de furia, al peluche fuera a darle por imitar al famoso conejo de los Monty Python en Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores y le saltara al cuello. Armie se llevó la mano al mismo como precaución y resistió el súbito impulso de decir algo. El peluche era marrón, muy suave, hecho de terciopelo o algo parecido. Tenía las patas cortas, las orejas largas y unos bigotes muy graciosos. Se mantenía muy derecho, demasiado rígido, pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. A Grace le habría encantado. Podría haber formado parte de la infancia que él nunca tuvo. Alguien le había atado un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello. Armie lo examinó y llegó a la conclusión de que se lo había puesto alguien con alguna discapacidad (con todos los respetos hacia los discapacitados), o alguien con las manos muy grandes y escasa habilidad con la psicomotricidad fina (como él). Llevaba una tarjetita. No quería que se sintiera incómodo, así que sólo le echó un rápido vistazo. Fue suficiente para ver que decía: 

"C. Te dejo a alguien que te hará compañía mientras estoy fuera. Nos vemos a la vuelta. Tuyo, Paul".

«El follaángeles contraataca», pensó Armie, malhumorado. 

—Es... muy bonito —dijo, devolviéndoselo. 

—Gracias. 

—¿Quién es C.? 

Timmy se volvió para guardarlo en el maletín, con cuidado de que no se le engancharan las orejas en las cremalleras. 

—Es uno de mis motes. 

—No lo entiendo. Tendría que empezar por P. 

Timmy frunció el cejo. «¿Por qué? ¿P de puto? ¿De Perro? ¿?» 

—De "precioso". —le aclaró Armie y luego agachó la cabeza, ruborizándose un poco, porque el halago había salido de sus labios sin pretenderlo—. ¿Así que llevas horas durmiendo aquí, escuchando canciones sobre conejos, con un conejito como acompañante? No sabía que fueras un amante de los conejos —añadió en tono insinuante, sin poderlo evitar—. Me gusta ese grupo. Buena elección. 

—Gracias. —Timmy apagó el ordenador y lo guardó con cuidado en el maletín, junto con el CD. 

—La biblioteca está a punto de cerrar. ¿Qué habrías hecho si no hubiera llegado yo? 

Timmy miró a su alrededor, confuso. 

—No lo sé. 

—Si nadie se hubiera dado cuenta, podrías haberte quedado encerrado toda la noche. Sin comida. —La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Armie sólo de pensarlo—. ¿Qué vas a hacer en el futuro para asegurarte de que no te vuelva a pasar? 

—¿Poner la alarma en el reloj de Paul? Armie asintió como si hubiera acertado la respuesta correcta, aunque no se había quedado satisfecho. 

—¿Tienes hambre? 

—Debería marcharme, profesor. Siento haber invadido su espacio personal. 

«No sabes hasta qué punto has invadido mi espacio personal, Timothée.» 

—Señor Chalamet, un momento —lo interrumpió él, dando un paso en su dirección, mientras se colgaba el maletín al hombro con una mano y limpiaba la superficie de la mesa con la otra—. ¿Has cenado? 

—No. 

Armie frunció mucho el cejo. Sus cejas se juntaron como nubes de tormenta. 

—¿A qué hora has comido? 

—A las doce. 

—De eso hace ya casi once horas. ¿Qué has comido? 

—Un perrito caliente del carrito de delante de la biblioteca. 

Él maldijo en silencio. 

—No puedes alimentarte a base de comida basura. Y no me gusta que comas carne cocinada en la calle. Me prometiste que si pasabas hambre me lo dirías. Te has desmayado de hambre. Armie miró la hora en su Rolex Day-Date de oro blanco. —Es demasiado tarde para llevarte a comer un filete. El Harbour Sixty ya está cerrado. Pero podemos ir a cenar a otro sitio. Yo estaba concentrado preparando mi conferencia y tampoco he cenado. 

—¿Seguro? 

—Señor Chalamet, no soy un hombre que lance invitaciones a la ligera. Si te invito a cenar es porque estoy seguro. ¿Me acompañas o no? 

—No voy vestido como para ir a cenar, aunque muchas gracias —respondió, con suavidad pero con firmeza, arqueando una ceja. 

Había superado ya la sorpresa de encontrarlo allí y estaba totalmente despierto e indignado por su actitud. Armie lo examinó de arriba abajo lentamente, admirando su figura, pero su mirada cambió al llegar a las zapatillas deportivas. Odiaba que los hombres guapos se pusieran zapatillas deportivas. Consciente del absurdo rumbo de sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta. 

—Vas perfecto. Creo que el color de la blusa hace destacar el rubor natural de tu piel y el jaspeado color caramelo de tus ojos verdes. De hecho, estás muy guapo. 

«¿Tengo los ojos verdes jaspeados color caramelo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y en qué momento se ha dado cuenta?» 

—Hay un sitio cerca de mi casa al que suelo ir entre semana, cuando se me hace tarde. Te invito a tomar algo allí y así podemos hablar de tu proyecto. De manera informal, por supuesto. ¿Qué te parece? 

—Gracias, profesor. 

Ambos se miraron y sonrieron con timidez. Armie aguardó pacientemente a que él acabara de dejarlo todo en orden antes de hacerse a un lado y señalar hacia el pasillo. 

—Después de ti. 

Timmy le dio las gracias. Mientras salían, él alargó la mano hacia las asas del maletín. Timmy notó el roce de sus dedos y se apartó instintivamente, dejándolo caer. Armie lo recogió. 

—Es un maletín muy bonito. ¿Te importa que lo lleve un rato? —preguntó, con una sonrisa que lo hizo ruborizarse. 

—Gracias —murmuró —. Me gusta mucho. Es perfecto. 

Armie no le dio más conversación hasta que llegaron al restaurante Caffé Volo en la calle Yonge. Era un establecimiento tranquilo y acogedor. Presumían de tener la carta de cervezas más completa de Toronto. Tenían también un cocinero italiano y la mejor cocina casera del barrio. Era un local pequeño, de sólo diez mesas, que en verano complementaban con algunas más en la terraza. La decoración, rústica, incluía algunas antigüedades, como bancos de iglesia o grandes mesas de granja. A Timmy le recordó a una taberna alemana, del estilo del restaurante Vinum, donde había estado con amigos durante una visita a Frankfurt. A Armie le gustaba porque servían una de sus cervezas trapenses favoritas, la Chimay Première, y le gustaba tomar pizza napolitana con esa bebida. (Como siempre, no soportaba la mediocridad.) Como era un cliente habitual, y de los más puntillosos, le ofrecieron el mejor sitio, una tranquila mesa para dos en un rincón, cerca de un gran ventanal con vistas a la locura que era la calle Yonge por la noche. Travestis, estudiantes universitarios, residentes en el colegio mayor, policías, felices parejas homosexuales, felices parejas heterosexuales, famosos de visita en los barrios pobres, yuppies paseando a sus pretenciosas mascotas, ecologistas, vagabundos, músicos callejeros, pandilleros, miembros de la mafia rusa, algún que otro profesor díscolo, algún miembro del Parlamento Provincial. Un fascinante caleidoscopio de comportamientos humanos en directo. Y gratis. Timmy se sentó lentamente en su asiento, un antiguo banco de iglesia reconvertido y se echó sobre los hombros una manta que el camarero le había dejado en el respaldo. 

—¿Tienes frío? Le diré a Christopher que nos siente al lado de la chimenea. —Levantó el brazo para llamar al camarero, pero Timmy lo detuvo. 

—No lo hagas —dijo con timidez—. Me gusta mirar a la gente. 

—A mí también, pero pareces el Yeti. Timmy se ruborizó. 

—Lo siento —se excusó él rápidamente—. No quería hacerte sentir incómodo, pero seguro que podemos conseguir algo más adecuado que esa manta, que a saber dónde habrá estado. Probablemente en el suelo del apartamento de Christopher. Y quién sabe qué clase de travesuras habrá hecho ahí encima. 

«¿Ha usado la palabra "travesuras" en una frase?», pensó Timmy, atónito. El profesor Hammer se quitó el jersey de cachemira verde, con un coche de carreras inglés y se lo dio. Timmy lo cogió y lo cambió por la censurable manta de Yeti. 

—¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó Armie, peinándose con los dedos. 

—No está mal —respondió, sintiéndose más cómodo y mucho más caliente, envuelto en el calor corporal y el aroma de Armie. Se dobló las mangas varias veces porque los brazos de él eran mucho más largos que los suyos. 

—¿Fuiste a Lobby el martes? —le preguntó Timmy. 

—No. ¿Por qué no me hablas de tu proyecto? —Cambió de tema bruscamente y su voz adquirió un tono profesional. Por suerte, Christopher los interrumpió en ese momento preguntándoles qué querían cenar y Timmy pudo centrarse un poco. 

—La ensalada César es muy buena aquí, igual que la pizza napolitana, pero son raciones bastante grandes para uno solo. ¿Eres aficionado a los intercambios? —preguntó. Timmy abrió la boca, sin saber qué decir. —Me refiero a si te gustaría compartir una ensalada y una pizza conmigo. ¿O prefieres cualquier otra cosa? Armie frunció el cejo. Estaba tratando de no ser un profesor avasallador y dominante, pero era más difícil de lo que parecía. Christopher golpeó el suelo con el pie discretamente. No quería que el profesor notara que se estaba impacientando. Lo había visto irritado en alguna ocasión y no le habían quedado ganas de repetir la experiencia. Aunque tal vez ahora que tenía compañía masculina —el remedio favorito de Christopher para cualquier desorden psicológico, grande o pequeño— se comportase de otro modo. 

—Me encantará compartir la ensalada y la pizza contigo, gracias —respondió Timmy en un tono que ponía fin a cualquier deliberación. Él pidió por los dos y, poco después, el camarero apareció con dos cervezas Chimay. Armie había insistido en que Timmy la probara. 

—Salud —dijo él, brindando. 

—Prost —replicó Timmy. Probó la cerveza y no pudo evitar recordar la primera que se había tomado y con quién. Era una cerveza rubia, de fabricación nacional. Ésta tenía un tono cobrizo y era dulce, con un intenso sabor a malta. Le gustó mucho y lo demostró con un leve ronroneo de aprobación. 

—¡Cuesta más de diez dólares la botella! —susurró, para no avergonzar a Armie en público con su incredulidad. 

—Pero es la mejor. ¿Qué prefieres, beber una botella de estas o dos Budweiser, que es como beber asquerosa agua de la bañera? 

«Bueno, no he probado el agua de la bañera, pero me fiaré de su opinión, profesor Hammer.» 

—Vamos —lo animó él—. ¿Qué estás pensando? Casi puedo ver las ruedas girando en esa pequeña cabecita, así que suéltalo. 

Y dicho esto, se cruzó de brazos y aguardó con una sonrisa, como si la cabeza de Timmy fuera una fuente inagotable de diversión. A Timmy le molestó su actitud. No le gustaba que usara el diminutivo al referirse a su cabeza, porque le recordaba su desprecio inicial por su capacidad intelectual, así que decidió contraatacar. 

—Me alegro de tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo en privado —comentó, sacando dos sobres del maletín—. No puedo aceptar esto. Deslizó la tarjeta del Starbucks y la concesión de la beca en su dirección.   
Armie los reconoció inmediatamente y frunció el cejo. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que te los he enviado yo? —preguntó, empujándolos en dirección a Timmy. 

—Mi capacidad de deducción. Eres la única persona que conozco que me llama Timothée al entregarme una tarjeta para comprar café Y eres la única persona que conozco con una cuenta corriente lo bastante saneada como para crear una beca. 

Le entregó de nuevo los sobres. Armie permaneció en silencio unos instantes. ¿De verdad era el único que llamaba a Timothée por su nombre completo? ¿Cómo lo llamaban los demás? «Timmy.» 

—Tienes que aceptarlos. 

Armie volvió a empujarlos hacia él. 

—No, no tengo que hacerlo. Los regalos me ponen muy nervioso y la tarjeta del Starbucks es una exageración. Por no hablar de la beca. Nunca podría devolvértela. Ya le debo demasiadas cosas a tu familia. No puedo aceptar nada más. Empujó los sobres una vez más. 

—Puedes aceptarlo y lo aceptarás. La tarjeta de regalo es intrascendente. Yo gasto mucho más que eso en café cada mes. Quería demostrarte de un modo tangible que respeto tu inteligencia. Cometí una indiscreción en un momento en que tenía la guardia baja y la señorita Peterson lo aprovechó y retorció mis palabras de un modo intolerable. Así que no lo consideres un regalo, considéralo una indemnización. Hablé mal de ti sin motivo y por eso te escribí esa tarjeta. Si no la aceptas, el conflicto permanecerá sin resolver entre nosotros, porque no creo que me hayas perdonado que hablara mal de ti delante de tus colegas. 

Acercándole los sobres una vez más, lo miró fijamente. Timmy le clavó la vista en la corbata para no caer preso de su intensa mirada azul. Se preguntó cómo habría logrado hacerse el nudo tan derecho y uniforme. «Tal vez haya contratado a una profesional para que se lo haga. Alguien con el pelo rubio teñido y tacos de aguja. Y uñas muy largas.» 

Timmy volvió a deslizar la tarjeta del Starbucks, desafiante. Para su gran sorpresa, la expresión de Armie se endureció, pero se guardó la tarjeta. 

—No pienso pasarme la noche jugando al ping-pong de tarjeta de regalo contigo. Pero la beca no se puede devolver. El dinero no es mío. Lo único que hice fue alertar al señor Randall, el director de la organización filantrópica, de tus méritos académicos. 

—Y de mi pobreza —murmuró. 

—Si tienes algo que decirme, señor Chalamet ten la cortesía de hablar a un nivel audible —dijo él, con los ojos brillantes. Timmy le devolvió una mirada igual de encendida. 

—No creo que todo esto sea muy profesional, profesor Hammer. No sé cómo lo has logrado, pero sé que me estás haciendo llegar miles de dólares a través de una beca. Cualquiera pensaría que estás tratando de comprarme. 

Armie inspiró hondo y contó hasta diez para no estallar. 

—¿Comprarte? Puedes creerme, nada está más lejos de mi intención. Me siento muy ofendido por tus palabras. Si te deseara, no tendría que comprarte. Las cejas de Timmy se alzaron de la sorpresa, pero en seguida le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. 

—Cuidado con lo que dices. 

Armie pareció sinceramente incómodo y a Timmy le gustó la sensación. 

—No quería decir eso. Quería decir que yo nunca te trataría como a un objeto que puede comprarse y venderse. No eres el tipo de hombre que se vende, estoy seguro. 

Timmy le dirigió una mirada glacial antes de apartar la vista. Negó con la cabeza y empezó a buscar la salida, preguntándose si podría escapar. 

—¿Por qué lo haces? —susurró Armie, pasados unos instantes. 

—¿El qué? 

—Provocarme. 

—Yo... no... te provoco. Sólo expongo los hechos. 

—En cualquier caso, cada vez que trato de mantener una conversación normal contigo, acabas provocándome. 

—Eres mi profesor. 

—Sí y el hermano mayor de tu mejor amiga. ¿No podemos ser Armie y Timothée por una noche? ¿No podemos disfrutar de una conversación agradable y de una cena aún más agradable? Puede que no lo esté consiguiendo, pero me estoy esforzando por comportarme como un ser humano. 

Cerró los ojos, frustrado. 

—¿De verdad? 

Era una pregunta inocente, pero Timmy se tapó la mano con la boca al darse cuenta de cómo había sonado. Los ojos de Armie se abrieron muy lentamente, como los del dragón de la historia de Tolkien, pero no mordió el anzuelo de su impertinencia. Ni empezó a soltar fuego por la nariz. Todavía. 

—¿Quieres que tengamos una relación profesional? Pues empieza tú. Un estudiante normal recibiría una beca con gritos de alegría. Aceptaría el dinero y se sentiría profundamente agradecido por su buena suerte. Así que compórtese profesionalmente, señor Chalamet. Podría haber mantenido mi conexión con la beca en secreto, pero preferí tratarte como a un adulto. Decidí respetar tu inteligencia y no recurrir a engaños. Sin embargo, sí me he preocupado de ocultar mi relación con la beca de manera pública. Mi nombre no va ligado oficialmente a esa organización filantrópica, así que nadie atará cabos. Hammer es un nombre muy común. Si le cuentas a alguien que estoy detrás de la beca, lo más probable es que no te crea. 

Sacándose el iPhone del bolsillo, Armie abrió la aplicación de la libreta de notas y empezó a escribir con el dedo. 

—No iba a quejarme. 

—Podrías haberme dado las gracias. 

—Gracias, profesor Hammer. Pero míralo desde mi punto de vista. No quiero ser Eloísa ni que tú seas Abelardo —dijo, mirando los cubiertos y alineándolos hasta que estuvieron ordenados simétricamente. Armie recordó haberlo visto hacerlo antes, cuando cenaron en el Harbour Sixty. Dejando el teléfono en la mesa, lo miró con expresión apenada. Se sintió culpable al recordar lo que había estado a punto de pasar en la biblioteca. Había estado a punto de sucumbir a los considerables encantos de el señor Chalamet. Y con ellos se había arriesgado a correr el mismo destino que Abelardo, porque sin duda Rachel lo castraría si se enteraba de que había seducido a su amigo. Milagrosamente, había demostrado tener un mayor autocontrol que Abelardo. 

—Nunca seduciría a un alumno. 

—En ese caso, gracias —murmuró Timmy—. Y gracias por el gesto de la beca, aunque no puedo prometerte que la aceptaré. Sé que para ti es una cantidad modesta, pero para mí significa dinero para billetes de avión para Acción de Gracias, Navidad y Pascua. Y algún que otro extra de vez en cuando que ahora no puedo permitirme. Como un filete. 

—¿Vas a gastártelo en billetes de avión? Pensaba que buscarías un apartamento en mejores condiciones. 

—He firmado un contrato. Si me fuera a otro apartamento, tendría que seguir pagando éste. Además, ir a casa para ver a mi padre es importante para mí. Es la única familia que me queda. Y me gustaría ir a visitar también a Richard antes de que venda la casa y se mude a Filadelfia para estar cerca de Rachel y Scott.   
«De hecho, creo que valdría la pena aceptar la beca para ir a visitar a Richard y, de paso, ver el huerto. Me pregunto si mi manzano favorito sigue allí... Me pregunto si alguien se daría cuenta si tallara mis iniciales en el tronco...»

Armie lo miró de reojo. 

—¿No habrías ido a casa si no hubieras recibido la beca? Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Papá quería comprarme un billete de avión para Navidad, para que no tuviera que ir en autobús, pero los precios de Air Canada son imposibles y me habría sentido avergonzado si mi padre hubiera tenido que comprarme un billete. 

—No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas. 

—Pareces Grace. Ella siempre decía cosas como ésa. 

Armie se removió inquieto en el asiento. 

—¿De dónde crees que aprendí algo de generosidad? De mi madre biológica te aseguro que no. 

Timmy lo miró de frente, sin parpadear ni ruborizarse. Suspirando, se guardó la carta en el maletín. Acabaría de decidir qué hacer cuando no estuviera ante la presencia magnética de El Profesor. Seguir discutiendo con él en esos momentos no llevaría a ninguna parte. En ese aspecto, como en muchos otros, era exactamente como Abelardo, sexy, inteligente y seductor. Él observó a Timmy con atención. 

—A pesar de todo lo que he hecho, que admito que no ha sido demasiado, ¿sigues pasando hambre? 

—Armie, tengo una relación muy especial con mi estómago. Me olvido de comer cuando estoy ocupado, o preocupado o... triste. No es por el dinero. No te preocupes, por favor. Recolocó los cubiertos una vez más. 

—¿Estás triste ahora?   
Timmy bebió la cerveza lentamente, sin responder. 

—¿Dante te entristece? 

—A veces —susurró Timmy. 

—¿Y las otras veces? 

Timmy levantó la vista y le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce. 

—Otras veces no puedo evitarlo... me hace delirar de felicidad. A veces, mientras estoy estudiando La Divina Comedia, siento como si estuviera haciendo lo que se supone que debo estar haciendo. Como si hubiera encontrado mi pasión, mi vocación. Como si ya no fuera el chico tímido de Selinsgrove. Me siento capaz de todo. Sé que soy bueno en esto y me hace sentir... importante. 

Era demasiado. Le había dado demasiada información. Se había bebido la cerveza demasiado rápido y se le había subido a la cabeza; igual que el aroma de Armie impregnado en el jersey. No debería haber dicho eso y a él menos que a nadie. Pero para su sorpresa, lo descubrió mirándolo con calidez. 

—Es verdad que eres tímido, pero eso no es ningún pecado. —Armie carraspeó—. Me da envidia tu entusiasmo por Dante. Yo me sentía así hace un tiempo. Hace mucho tiempo. Demasiado. Cuando volvió a sonreír, Timmy apartó la mirada. Timmy se inclinó sobre la mesa y bajó la voz. 

—¿Quién es M. P. Hammer? 

Los ojos azules de Armie lo perforaron con la intensidad de un rayo láser. 

—Preferiría no hablar de ello. 

Su tono de voz no era duro, pero sí muy frío y se dio cuenta de que había tocado un nervio muy sensible. Le costó unos instantes recuperarse lo suficiente para preguntar: 

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo? ¿Es eso lo que tratas de decirme con la beca? 

Armie frunció el cejo y dijo: 

—Rachel te ha dicho algo, ¿verdad? 

—No, ¿por qué lo preguntas? 

—Porque ella cree que deberíamos ser amigos. Te digo lo mismo que le dije antes de que se fuera: es imposible. 

Notó que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Tragó saliva con dificultad y preguntó: 

—¿Por qué? 

—Tenemos una bandera roja sobre la cabeza y en cualquier momento alguien puede agitarla. Los profesores y los alumnos no pueden ser amigos. Y aunque sólo fuéramos Timothée y Armie compartiendo una pizza, tampoco te convendría ser amigo mío. Soy un imán para el pecado, y tú no. —Con una sonrisa triste, añadió—: Ya lo ves. Es imposible. «Los que entran aquí, abandonen toda esperanza.» 

—Me gusta creer que nada es imposible —susurró. 

—Aristóteles dijo que la amistad sólo es posible entre dos personas virtuosas. Así que la amistad entre nosotros es imposible. 

—Nadie es virtuoso del todo. 

—Tú lo eres —afirmó Armie. Los ojos le brillaban con lo que podría ser pasión o admiración. 

—Rachel me dijo que estabas en la lista VIP de Lobby. 

Timmy volvió a cambiar de tema rápidamente, sin mucho tiempo para considerar la prudencia de sus actos. 

—Así es. 

—Me lo dijo como si fuera un misterio. ¿Por qué? 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—¿Por qué crees tú? 

—No lo sé. Por eso te lo pregunto. 

Él lo miró fijamente y bajó el tono de voz. 

—Voy regularmente, por eso tengo tratamiento preferencial, aunque últimamente no he ido demasiado. 

—¿Por qué vas allí? No te gusta bailar. ¿Vas sólo para beber? —Miró a su alrededor. El Caffé era un lugar sencillo pero confortable—. Podrías beber aquí. Se está más a gusto. Es gemütlich... acogedor. «Y no hay ni una puta adicta a la vista.» 

—No, señor Chalamet. No suelo ir a Lobby a beber. 

—Entonces, ¿para qué vas? 

—¿No es obvio? —Armie frunció el cejo y negó con la cabeza—. Tal vez para alguien como tú no. 

—¿Qué significa alguien como yo? —Significa que no sabes lo que me estás preguntando —le espetó él, enfadado—, o no me lo harías decir en voz alta. ¿Quieres saber para qué voy allí? Te lo diré. Voy a buscar personas para follar, el señor Chalamet. —Armie lo miraba furioso—. ¿Estás contento? 

Timmy inspiró hondo y contuvo el aliento. Cuando no pudo aguantar más, lo soltó, negando con la cabeza. 

—No —respondió en voz baja, mirándose las manos—. ¿Por qué iba a estar contento? En realidad me pone enfermo. No sabes cuánto. 

Armie suspiró y se llevó las manos a la nuca. No estaba enfadado con Timmy. Estaba furioso, pero consigo mismo. Se sentía avergonzado. Una parte de él quería causarle repulsión intencionadamente. Quería mostrarse desnudo ante Timmy sin ocultar nada. Que viera cómo era en realidad, una criatura oscura y siniestra expuesta ante su virtud. Entonces se alejaría de él. Tal vez era eso lo que su subconsciente estaba haciendo con aquellos ridículos exabruptos, nada profesionales. En circunstancias normales nunca le habría hablado así a un alumno y menos aún a uno tan especial como Timmy, ni aunque fuera cierto.   
Timothée estaba acabando con él y ni siquiera sabía cómo lo estaba haciendo. Armie lo miró y Timmy vio remordimiento en sus ojos. 

—Lo siento. Sé que te repugno —dijo él en voz baja—, pero créeme, no es una mala reacción. Debes sentir repulsión hacia mí. Cada vez que estoy cerca de ti te estoy corrompiendo. No puedo evitarlo. 

—No siento que me estés corrompiendo.

Armie lo miró con tristeza. 

—Sólo porque no sabes lo que eso implica. No sabes reconocerlo. Cuando lo hagas ya será demasiado tarde. Adán y Eva no se dieron cuenta de lo que habían perdido hasta que estuvieron fuera del paraíso. 

—Sé algo sobre el tema —murmuró Timmy— y no por haber leído a Milton. 

En ese momento, Christopher les llevó la cena, interrumpiendo la incómoda conversación. Armie se comportó como el perfecto anfitrión, sirviéndole la ensalada y la pizza a Timmy antes de servirse él y asegurándose de que le tocaban más virutas de queso parmesano y más picatostes que a él. Y no porque no le gustaran. Al contrario, le gustaban mucho. Mientras comían en silencio, Timmy recordaba su primera cena juntos. En ese momento, empezó a sonar una canción por los altavoces. Era una canción tan bonita que dejó los cubiertos sobre la mesa y escuchó con atención. Armie también la oyó y empezó a cantar susurrando. La letra hablaba sobre el cielo y el infierno, la virtud y el pecado. Timmy se quedó atrapado en la sobrecogedora relevancia de la letra. Pero Armie se detuvo en seco y volvió a concentrarse en la pizza. Timmy lo miró boquiabierta. No tenía ni idea de que cantara tan bien. Oír aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca perfecta con su sensual voz... 

—Es una canción preciosa. ¿De quién es? 

—Se llama You and Me. Es de Matthew Barber, un músico local. ¿Has oído la frase sobre la virtud y el pecado? No cabe duda sobre cuál le corresponde a cada uno de nosotros. 

—Es muy bonita pero triste. 

—Siempre he tenido una gran debilidad por las cosas bonitas pero tristes. —Lo miró atentamente antes de apartar lo vista—. Creo que deberíamos empezar a hablar sobre tu proyecto, señor Chalamet. 

Su máscara profesional volvía a estar firmemente colocada en su sitio. Timmy respiró hondo y empezó a describir su proyecto, nombrando a Paolo y a Francesca, a Dante y a Beatriz. Justo en ese momento, sonó el teléfono de Armie. El tono de llamada eran las campanadas del Big Ben. Él alzó un dedo para indicarle que esperara un momento. Al leer la pantalla de su iPhone, le cambió la expresión de la cara. 

—Tengo que responder —dijo con preocupación—. Lo siento. Se levantó y respondió al teléfono en un mismo gesto. 

—¿Paulina? Se dirigió a la sala vecina, pero Timmy oía lo que decía. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó él, en voz cada vez más baja. Timmy trató de seguir cenando, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse quién sería Paulina. Nunca había oído ese nombre hasta entonces. Armie había parecido muy preocupado al ver su nombre en la pantalla del teléfono. «¿M. P. Hammer? ¿Paulina Hammer? ¿Será su ex esposa? ¿O M. H. será un código para alguien y estará intentando confundirme?» Armie regresó a la mesa un cuarto de hora más tarde y no se sentó. Estaba muy alterado, pálido y tembloroso. 

—Tengo que irme. Lo siento. La cena está pagada y le he pedido a Christopher que llame un taxi para que te lleve a casa cuando hayas terminado

—Puedo ir andando —replicó , agachándose para recoger el maletín. Él levantó una mano para detenerlo. —De ninguna manera. No a estas horas ni en este barrio. Toma —añadió, ofreciéndole un billete doblado—. Para el taxi o por si quieres tomar algo más. Por favor, quédate y acábate la cena. Y llévate lo que sobre a casa. ¿Lo harás? 

—No puedo aceptar tu dinero —dijo Timmy, devolviéndole el billete. 

Armie le dirigió una mirada suplicante. —Por favor, Timothée, ahora no —le rogó, frotándose los ojos con una mano. Timmy se apiadó de él y no insistió. 

—Siento tener que dejarte así. Yo... 

Lo sentía. Sentía mucho... algo. Estaba tremendamente angustiado, casi desencajado de ansiedad. Sin pensar, Timmy le tomó la mano en un gesto de compasión y solidaridad. Y se sorprendió mucho al comprobar que él no hacía ninguna mueca, ni se soltaba bruscamente. Al contrario. Le apretó los dedos como dándole las gracias por el contacto. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, acariciándole el dorso de la mano con suavidad. Fue un gesto dulce y familiar, como si lo hubiera hecho miles de veces. Como si Timmy le perteneciera. Se acercó su mano a los labios y se quedó mirándolo.   
«Aquí permanece el olor a sangre; ni todos los perfumes de Arabia harían más dulce esta mano», susurró, parafraseando a lady Macbeth. Tras besársela reverentemente, se despidió: 

—Buenas noches, Timothée. Nos veremos el miércoles... si sigo aquí. 

Timmy asintió. Lo vio salir a la calle y echar a correr en cuanto sus pies tocaron la acera. Al cabo de un rato, se dio cuenta de que seguía llevando su precioso jersey de cachemira y que dentro del billete, Armie había escondido la tarjeta de Starbucks junto con una nota que decía: 

"T: No creerías que iba a rendirme tan fácilmente, ¿no? No te avergüences de aceptar un regalo si te lo ofrecen sin contrapartidas. Y aquí no hay ninguna contrapartida. Tuyo, Armie".


	13. XIII  Gatito con grandes ojos verdes

A la mañana siguiente, Timmy aún no había decidido qué hacer respecto a la beca. No quería obrar precipitadamente. Tenía miedo de que la generosidad de Armie quedara al descubierto. Sabía que en la administración universitaria había mentes desconfiadas que no dudarían en atacarlo. Y también debía de ir con mucha cautela por su propio bien. Cualquier paso en falso podía hacerlo quedar como lo que no era. No quería que nadie lo viera como otra cosa que un estudiante serio y responsable. Por eso no se atrevía a dirigirse al director del departamento y rechazar la beca. Entre otras cosas, una beca siempre quedaba bien en un currículum. Y se suponía que para un estudiante serio, el currículum era más importante que el orgullo personal. Hablando en términos clásicos, el señor Chalamet se encontraba entre la Escila de proteger tanto a Armie como a sí mismo y la Caribdis de su orgullo. Por desgracia para este último, rechazar la beca era peligroso. Y para huir del peligro lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar el dinero. No le gustaba. No le gustaba nada. Especialmente después de haber aceptado ya el traje y los zapatos de Rachel y de la maniobra no tan secreta de Armie para reemplazar su vieja mochila. No le había comentado que había enviado esta a L. L. Bean y que estaba esperando que se la cambiaran por una nueva. Y que, cuando la recibiera, tenía previsto usarla, aunque sólo fuera para reafirmar su independencia. El viernes por la tarde, sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, le envió un mensaje de texto a Rachel contándole lo de la fundación y la beca y preguntándole si sabía quién era M. P. Hammer. Rachel le respondió casi inmediatamente: 

“¿Qué dices que hizo H? Nunca había oído hablar de esa fundación. Ni de MPH. Podría ser su madre biológica. O su abuela. TQM, R. P. D.: A dice hola y gracias.” Timmy leyó el mensaje varias veces. Le pareció que lo que tenía más sentido era que fuera su abuela. Dudaba que le hubiera puesto a la beca el nombre de alguien a quien odiaba. Y estaba seguro de que seguía odiando a su madre biológica. Aunque también podía ser que Armie le ocultara cosas a Rachel, igual que se las ocultaba al resto del mundo. Tras un par de chupitos de tequila para infundirse valor, le envió otro mensaje a su amiga preguntándole si Armie tenía novia en Toronto, para ver si esta sabía algo de la beca. La respuesta le llegó en seguida, pero en la bandeja de entrada del correo electrónico: 

“¡Timmy! Te escribo por aquí, porque los botones del teléfono son muy pequeños. Armie NUNCA ha tenido novia. Nunca trajo a nadie a casa para presentársela a papá y mamá, ni siquiera en el instituto. Una vez, Scott lo acusó de ser gay. ¿No viste su apartamento? ¿No viste las fotos de su dormitorio? ¿Las viste? Vamos, seguro que no tiene novio ni novia. Sólo conocidos para follar. Aunque, cuando se lo pregunté, reaccionó de manera extraña. Tiene treinta y tres años, por el amor de Dios. ¡Ya no tiene edad para ir de ligón!”

“¿Estás segura de que no se ha inventado a ese M. P. Hammer?”

“Se lo preguntaré a Scott y te diré algo. No quiero molestar a mi padre. Sigue estando muy mal. Aaron y yo vamos de camino a las islas de la Reina Carlota. Pasaremos allí dos semanas en una cabaña de madera, sin Internet ni teléfonos móviles. Los dos solos. Paz, tranquilidad y un jacuzzi al aire libre. Por favor, no permitas que Armie caiga en el abismo hasta mi regreso. Te quiere, R. P. D.: Aaron quiere saludarte personalmente. Aquí tienes, cariño. Hola, Timmy, soy Aaron. Gracias por cuidar tan bien de mi prometida en Canadá. Volvió muy cambiada y sé que no debo agradecérselo a Armie. Te echamos mucho de menos en el funeral. Ojalá podamos vernos en Acción de Gracias. Si no pensabas venir, ¿podrías reconsiderarlo? Será duro este año, sin Grace. Richard —y Rachel— necesitan tener a toda la familia cerca y eso te incluye a ti. Tengo puntos de mi compañía aérea. Podría enviarte un billete. Piénsalo. Te quiero, niñito, Aaron”.

Timmy se secó una lágrima ante su dulzura y al verlo feliz y aliviado porque su prometida y él seguían juntos y muy enamorados. Timmy daría cualquier cosa por ser amado de esa manera. Se preguntó por qué la amable oferta de Aaron no le había parecido caridad. Se estaba planteando seriamente aceptarla. Pensó en Grace. Ella tenía razón. Cuando no hay contrapartidas y un regalo se ofrece de corazón, no hay nada vergonzoso en aceptarlo. Si aceptaba el billete de avión ofrecido por Aaron, podría estar presente en la primera cena de Acción de Gracias tras la muerte de Grace y devolver la beca. Al pensar en Grace, se preguntó si sería útil rogarle a esta tanto por ella como por Armie. Grace era una auténtica santa, una madre celestial que sin duda enviaría ayuda a sus hijos. Mientras santa Lucía estaba de vacaciones con su amado Aaron, Timmy dirigió su atención a los cielos y le pidió a Grace que intercediera por las vidas de todos ellos y encendió una vela en su memoria en la ventana de su pequeño estudio, aquella fría noche de viernes. Antes de meterse en la cama con su conejito de peluche, decidió aceptar el regalo de Aaron como prueba de su nueva actitud hacia la caridad y su capacidad de tragarse el orgullo cuando era necesario. Lo que significaba que su pecado capital no era tan capital. 

En ausencia de Paul, Timmy se encontró con que el sábado se le hacía muy largo y acabó yendo a trabajar en su propuesta de proyecto al despacho de El Profesor en la biblioteca. Parte de él deseaba que Armie volviera a sorprenderlo allí, pero no sucedió. Recordó sus palabras de despedida: «Nos veremos el miércoles... si sigo aquí». A pesar de lo que Rachel le había dicho, era muy posible que tuviera novio o novia. Recordó que le había asignado a la tal Paulina el tono de llamada de las campanadas de Big Ben. ¿Viviría en Londres? ¿Sería inglesa? ¿O tendría alguna relación con el repique de las campanas? Buscó la historia del Big Ben en la Wikipedia, pero no encontró nada particularmente revelador. (Lo que suele suceder muchas veces con Wikipedia.) Timmy no era tan inocente como Armie pensaba. Era obvio que él no era virgen. Ya no lo era cuando lo conoció. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra que te lo restregaran por la cara. Pensó en él y Paulina, o en él y cualquier otra persona sin rostro, piel con piel, entrelazados. Se lo imaginó besándolo en los labios, explorando su cuerpo con la boca, las manos, los ojos. Vio a Armie dando y recibiendo placer físico de un rubio alto y perfecto. Se lo imaginó en éxtasis, gritando el nombre de la persona y mirándolo a los ojos mientras alcanzaba el clímax. Pensó en él convirtiéndose en un solo ser con otra alma, perteneciendo a otra persona. 

Esa persona, ¿lo amaría? ¿Sería amable con él? ¿Querría que se convirtiera en mejor persona o sólo desearía disfrutar de su cuerpo, su pasión, su naturaleza animal? ¿Le importaría si detrás de sus preciosos ojos azules se escondía el alma de un hombre herido, desaparecido, necesitado de redención y de cura? ¿O procuraría arrastrarlo aún más hacia las profundidades, atrayéndolo con su cuerpo y con sus largas uñas? La sola idea de Armie llevándose a otra persona, a cualquier persona, a su cama —ya no digamos a su alma— le resultaba muy dolorosa. Pero la idea de que esa persona calentara su cama más de una noche era absolutamente devastadora. Porque Timmy llevaba toda la vida queriendo hacerlo. 

A pesar de sus ideas tristes y sórdidas no era capaz de quitarse el jersey verde de cachemira. Se lo llevó puesto a la biblioteca y pasó las horas envuelto en su calor y en el aroma de Armie. Temía que eso iba a ser lo más cerca que conseguiría estar de él. Olvidándose por un tiempo del CD de Paul, se puso a escuchar a Yael Naim. Le encantaba la canción Far Far, aunque no tenía ni idea de si la letra era adecuada a su situación. Timmy se había pasado casi toda la vida esperando que le pasara algo bueno, guardándose sueños y esperanzas muy dentro del alma. Pero pronto llegaría el día en que tendría que encargarse personalmente de que esas cosas buenas sucedieran. La música era suave y relajante y le permitió avanzar mucho en la propuesta hasta la hora de cierre de la biblioteca. Al salir, se puso los auriculares y pasó de largo el carrito de los perritos calientes, decidiéndose por una cena líquida. Se compró un smoothie de mango, el más grande, y regresó a casa andando, bebiendo y pensando. Como iba distraído preguntándose dónde estaría Armie y qué andaría haciendo, casi no vio a Ethan, el guardia, que lo saludó al pasar él junto a la larga cola de gente que aguardaba para entrar en Lobby. 

—Hola, Ethan —lo saludó, quitándose los auriculares. Él le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. 

—Hola, Timmy. Gracias otra vez por ayudarme a escribirle a Rafaela. Le encantó. —Si Ethan hubiera sido capaz de ruborizarse, lo habría hecho en ese momento. Sonrió con los ojos brillantes—. Me está enseñando italiano. 

Timmy se echó a reír, encantado de verlo tan feliz. 

—¿Cómo van las cosas? Mucha gente, ¿eh? —comentó, señalando la cola. 

—Ahora dejaré entrar a unos cuantos más, pero antes tengo que sacar a alguien. 

—Vaya, eso suena amenazador. 

Ethan negó con la cabeza. 

—Tu amigo está dentro. Nunca lo había visto tan borracho. El camarero se niega a seguir sirviéndole copas y eso significa que tengo que sacarlo a la fuerza y meterlo en un taxi. 

Timmy alzó mucho las cejas. «¿Armie está aquí? ¿Y Paulina?» 

—Lo he intentado y casi me ha dado un puñetazo. Estoy esperando que alguien me sustituya aquí para ir a buscarlo, pero voy a necesitar refuerzos. A no ser que me ayudes tú —dijo, mirándolo con admiración—. Creo que podrías convencerlo de que salga voluntariamente. Timmy negó con la cabeza con brusquedad. 

—¿Estás de broma? No me haría ningún caso. Ni siquiera somos amigos. 

—No es ésa la impresión que me dio, pero no pasa nada. Lo entiendo. —Se encogió de hombros y miró la hora. Timmy bebió un poco más de smoothie y se acordó de la promesa que le había hecho a Rachel. Se preguntó si ése sería uno de esos casos en que estaba moralmente obligado a intervenir. «¿Y si no hago nada y Armie acaba en la cárcel? Él se ha esforzado por ser amable conmigo esta semana. No puedo ignorarlo. Me traería mal karma.» 

—Ejem, bueno, puedo intentarlo. A ver si quiere salir por las buenas —dijo, no muy convencido—. No me gustaría que acabara detenido. 

—A mí tampoco. Nos gusta que nuestros vips estén contentos. Pero no ha parado de beber un whisky doble tras otro desde que ha llegado. No podemos seguir sirviéndole más. Tal vez a ti te escuche. Lo que tiene que hacer es irse a casa a dormir. 

Ethan apartó el cordón de terciopelo para que pasara. 

—No voy vestido para entrar ahí —se excusó Timmy, mirándose las zapatillas deportivas, los vaqueros rotos y el jersey de Armie, que olía de manera deliciosa, pero que le quedaba demasiado grande. 

—Vas bien, pero escucha, si está demasiado borracho y no te ves capaz de tratar con él, vuelve en seguida. No es fácil de controlar cuando ha bebido tanto.

Timmy sabía de lo que era capaz Armie cuando estaba borracho, pero se recordó que con él había sido muy dulce aquella noche, años atrás. Entró en el club esperando que nadie lo reconociera. Se tapó la cara con el pelo, usándolo como un velo para mantenerse a salvo de miradas curiosas. Elevó una oración desesperada a los dioses de las coctelerías y bares de copas para que mantuvieran a distancia a Brad Curtis, MBA, vicepresidente de mercados de capitales. No quería que lo viera vestido así. Se abrochó los botones de su chaqueta verde militar porque no quería que Armie descubriera que seguía llevando su jersey. No le costó mucho localizarlo. Estaba sentado en el bar, charlando con una atractiva morena que quedaba de espaldas a Timmy. Armie no estaba mirando a la mujer que tenía una mano enredada en su pelo y que lo estaba atrayendo hacia ella por la corbata, sino el vaso vacío. No parecía contento, pero eso probablemente tuviese más que ver con el estado de su copa que con otras cosas. Desde su observatorio privilegiado, a varios metros de distancia, vio que la Hammer adicta, que prácticamente estaba sentada en su regazo y metiéndole los pechos en la cara, no era otra que Christa Peterson. Mierda. ¿Pensaría llevársela Armie a casa? Timmy supo que, en ese momento, el único que podía cuidar de Armie era él. Si Armie se acostaba con Christa no sólo estaría violando la política de no confraternización y poniendo su carrera académica en peligro, sino que se vería envuelto en una incómoda relación con la joven que esperaba convertirse en la señora Hammer. Y no podía olvidar que era muy posible que Christa estuviera tratando de seducirlo para vengarse de cómo Armie la había tratado en el Starbucks por defenderlo. Fuera por lo que fuese, no podía permitir que su compañera siguiera adelante con sus planes de seducción. 

«Las manos fuera de mi tesoro, Gollum.» 

Volviéndose, salió en busca de Ethan y le susurró al oído: 

—Necesito tu ayuda. Está con una chica a la que no le conviene llevarse a casa, porque es una de sus alumnas. Necesito separarlo de ella antes de meterlo en el taxi. 

—Yo no puedo meterme en eso —contestó Ethan encogiéndose de hombros—. Es asunto suyo. 

—¿Y si el camarero le tira una copa encima y la envía al cuarto de baño? Entonces yo podría convencer a Armie para que salga del local. 

—¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? Timmy parpadeó unos instantes. 

—No lo sé, pero seguro que me será más fácil si logramos separarlos. No creo que él sea capaz de formar pensamientos coherentes con esas tetas de plástico en la cara. 

«Oh, dioses de las estudiantes de tesis que se están esforzando mucho por proteger a un amigo, ayudadme a mantener apartada a esa puta de su polla. Por favor.» 

Ethan se echó a reír. 

—Parece una película de intriga. De acuerdo, seguro que el camarero nos ayuda. Tiene sentido del humor. Si Hammer se pone difícil, dile que me llame. ¿De acuerdo? 

—De acuerdo. 

Ethan hizo una llamada y momentos después le indicó a Timmy que ya podía acercarse a Armie. Respirando hondo, enderezó la espalda y volvió junto a él. Algo le había hecho mucha gracia, porque estaba riéndose a carcajadas, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y sujetándose el estómago con las manos. Timmy tuvo que admitir que todavía era más guapo cuando se reía. Llevaba una elegante camisa de un tono verde pálido, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados, lo que dejaba a la vista un poco de vello, que asomaba como briznas de hierba bajo el manto blanco inmaculado de su camiseta. Por suerte, había abandonado la moda de los años cincuenta y había abandonado los moños. Llevaba una corbata de seda negra con rayas también negras, que le colgaba del cuello suelta; unos pantalones de vestir negros, bastante ajustados, y unos zapatos asimismo negros brillantes y acabados en punta. En resumen, El Profesor estaba bebido, pero iba impecable. 

—¿Profesor? 

Él dejó de reír en seco y se volvió hacia Timmy. Al verlo, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. Parecía contento de verlo. Demasiado contento. 

—Señor Chalamet, ¿a qué debo este inesperado placer? —Le cogió la mano y se la llevó a los labios, donde la retuvo demasiado tiempo. 

Timmy frunció el cejo. La verdad era que no parecía bebido, pero estaba comportándose de un modo extraño, demasiado amistoso, seductor, incluso, sin duda a causa del alcohol. (O eso o había recibido un trasplante de personalidad de alguien encantador, pongamos por caso, Daniel Craig.) 

—¿Podrías ayudarme a conseguir un taxi? Tengo que volver a casa —dijo Timmy y retiró la mano mientras disimulaba una mueca por lo absurdo de su excusa. 

—Por ti haría cualquier cosa, señor Chalamet. Y lo digo en serio. ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa antes? —preguntó sonriendo, mientras se sacaba un fajo de billetes del bolsillo y se los daba al camarero. 

—No, gracias, ya tengo una —respondió Timmy, sacudiendo el smoothie bajo la nariz de Armie. 

El camarero miró con escepticismo el estridente vaso de polietileno, pero se limitó a cobrar sin hacer comentarios. 

—¿Por qué estás bebiendo eso? ¿Acompaña bien al cuscús? —Armie volvió a reír, pero al ver que Timmy se mordía el labio inferior, se detuvo en seco. Algo bruscamente, le pasó el pulgar por el labio para que dejara de mordérselo. —Para. No quiero que te hagas sangrar. —Y sujetándole la cara con las manos, la acercó la suya. Estaban muy cerca. Demasiado cerca—. Lo del cuscús era una broma.  
Timmy aún estaba recuperándose de la impresión de haber tenido el pulgar de Armie entre los labios. 

—Supongo que no ha tenido gracia. No es divertido reírse de la pobreza de la gente. Y tú eres un niñito muy dulce. Timmy apretó los dientes, preguntándose cuánto tiempo iba a aguantar aquella actitud condescendiente antes de largarse y dejarlos —a él y a su polla— en las garras de Christa. 

—Profesor, yo... 

—Estaba hablando con alguien. La conoces. Es una auténtica zorra. —La mirada embriagada de Armie barrió la sala antes de volver a centrarse en Timmy—. Se ha largado. Me alegro, es una bruja. Timmy asintió. Y sonrió. —Te miró como si fueras basura, pero yo la puse en su sitio. Si vuelve a molestarte, la expulsaré. Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Volvió a acercar su cara a la de Timmy y se pasó la lengua por sus propios labios perfectos muy lentamente. —No deberías estar en un sitio como éste. Ya deberías estar durmiendo en tu camita melocotón enroscado como un gatito. Un precioso gatito con grandes ojos verdes. Me encantaría acariciarte. 

Timmy levantó las cejas. 

«¿De dónde saca esas ideas?» 

—Ejem, sí, es verdad. Tengo que irme a casa ahora mismo. ¿Sales conmigo y me ayudas a parar un taxi? ¿Por favor, profesor? —Señaló hacia la salida, tratando de mantener una prudente distancia entre los dos. Él cogió su gabardina inmediatamente. 

—Lo siento. El jueves tuviste que volver solo. No volverá a ocurrir. Vamos, te llevaré a casa, gatito. Le ofreció el brazo a la manera tradicional y Timmy se agarró de él, preguntándose quién guiaba a quién. Al llegar a la calle, Ethan los estaba esperando con un taxi. Al verlos acercarse, les abrió la puerta trasera. —Señor Chalamet —susurró Armie, apoyándole una mano en la parte baja de la espalda. 

—Pensándolo mejor, creo que iré andando —contestó Timmy, tratando de alejarse. 

Pero él insistió, igual que Ethan, este probablemente porque quería librarse de ellos antes de que Armie decidiera que quería seguir bebiendo y lo derribara de un puñetazo. No deseando causarle problemas a Ethan y para huir de Christa, ese Gollum que podía aparecer en cualquier momento reclamando su tesoro, Timmy se metió en el taxi y se deslizó por el asiento hasta el extremo opuesto. Armie entró tras él. Timmy trató de no respirar por la nariz para no embriagarse con los efluvios de todo el whisky escocés que había consumido. Ethan le dio un billete al taxista y cerró la puerta del taxi, despidiéndose de Timmy con la mano. 

—Al edificio Maulife —indicó Armie. Timmy estaba a punto de corregirlo y dar su dirección, cuando él lo interrumpió: 

—No has venido a Lobby a beber. 

Sus ojos, que lo estaban examinando de arriba abajo, se detuvieron en sus rodillas, que asomaban bajo los rotos del pantalón. 

—Mala suerte. Estaba en el lugar inadecuado en un momento inoportuno. 

—No lo creo —susurró él, con una sonrisita en los labios—. Creo que tienes muy buena suerte. Y ahora que te he encontrado, yo también la tengo. 

Timmy suspiró. Era tarde para decirle al taxista que dieran la vuelta. Ya estaban circulando en dirección contraria. Iba a tener que asegurarse de que El Profesor llegaba a casa sano y salvo y después volver a su apartamento andando. Negando con la cabeza, dio un largo sorbo al smoothie. 

—¿Me estabas espiando? —preguntó él, mirándolo con desconfianza—. ¿Te pidió Rachel que lo hicieras? 

—Claro que no. Volvía a casa de la biblioteca y te he visto por la ventana. 

—¿Me has visto y has decidido entrar a hablar conmigo? —preguntó Armie, sorprendido. 

—Sí —mintió. 

—¿Por qué? —Sólo conozco a dos personas en Toronto. Tú eres una de ellas. 

—Es una pena. Supongo que la otra es Paul. Timmy lo miró de reojo, pero no respondió. —Follaángeles. 

Timmy frunció el cejo. 

—¿Por qué lo llamas así? 

—Porque eso es lo que es. O, para ser más exactos, lo que quiere ser. Pero tendrá que pasar por encima de mi cadáver. Ya puedes decírselo. Dile que si quiere follarse al ángel, que se atenga a las consecuencias. 

Timmy alzó una ceja ante su comportamiento medieval y su lenguaje procaz. Lo había visto borracho anteriormente, por supuesto, y sabía que en esos momentos alternaba episodios de absoluta lucidez y otros de completa locura. 

«¿Y cómo se las arregla uno para follar con un ángel? Los ángeles son criaturas inmateriales, espirituales. ¡No tienen genitales, Armie! Eres un especialista en Dante, pero estás loco.» 

No tardaron mucho en llegar al bloque de pisos. Cuando el taxi se detuvo, ambos salieron a la vez. El apartamento de Timmy no estaba lejos, a unas cuatro manzanas, y no tenía dinero para un taxi, así que se despidió de Armie con una sonrisa, le deseó buenas noches y se volvió, dándose una figurada palmadita en la espalda de parte de Rachel. Luego el smoothie y Timmy iniciaron la caminata de vuelta a su apartamento. 

—He perdido las llaves —le llegó la voz de Armie, que las estaba buscando, apoyado precariamente en una palmera de plástico—. Pero ¡he encontrado las gafas! —Le mostró su montura negra de Prada. 

Timmy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Quería dejarlo e irse. Quería delegar la responsabilidad de su bienestar en otro buen samaritano, a ser posible algún vagabundo que pasara por allí. Pero cuando vio su expresión confusa y que empezaba a deslizarse hacia el suelo, arrastrando consigo a la pobre palmera, con maceta y todo (una pobre palmera de plástico que no le había hecho daño a nadie en toda su vida), supo que no podía hacerlo. Armie había sido el niño de Grace en otra época y Timmy no podía dejar abandonado a ese niño. En el fondo de su corazón, Timmy sabía que la amabilidad, por pequeña que fuera, nunca se perdía. 

«Ni siquiera es capaz de encontrar las llaves, por el amor de Dante.» 

Suspirando, Timmy tiró el vaso a una papelera cercana. 

—Vamos —dijo, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo. Hizo una mueca cuando él le rodeó a su vez los hombros y le dio un apretón con demasiada familiaridad. 

Entraron en el vestíbulo inclinándose como un galeón en una tormenta. El conserje los vio y los dejó entrar, abriendo la puerta desde su puesto con el automático. Cuando llegaron al ascensor, el whisky pareció castigar a Armie con más fuerza. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, gruñendo de vez en cuando. Timmy aprovechó el momento para buscar las llaves en sus bolsillos. En cuanto consiguió arrancarle de las manos su preciada gabardina Burberry, las encontró en seguida. 

—Me has buscado en un bar y me has llevado a casa, gatito travieso. Pensaba que no te llevabas a casa a hombres que habías conocido en bares. 

Incluso estando borracho, el profesor Hammer seguía siendo un idiota. 

—No te he llevado a mi casa, profesor. Te he acompañado a la tuya para ayudarte. Pero como sigas comportándote así, voy a soltarte y te caerás —murmuró él, cada vez más enfadado.

Tras varios intentos, Timmy dio con la llave y abrió la puerta. Lo ayudó a entrar y sacó la llave de la cerradura. Estaba a punto de dejarlo allí, cuando él murmuró que se estaba mareando. Se lo imaginó ahogándose en su propio vómito, muerto en el baño, solo y sin amigos, como una estrella del rock en horas bajas, y decidió quedarse. Esperaría hasta que estuviese en la cama y se aseguraría de que no vomitara (y se ahogara). Dejó las llaves y la gabardina sobre el mueble del recibidor. Luego se quitó el abrigo y lo puso encima de su maletín. Armie estaba apoyado en la pared, con los ojos cerrados, así que no había peligro de que se diera cuenta de que seguía llevando su jersey, como si fuera un adolescente enamorado. 

—Vamos, profesor. 

Timmy lo apoyó en su hombro y lo ayudó a recorrer el pasillo. 

—¿Adónde me llevas? —preguntó él, abriendo un ojo. 

—A la cama. 

Armie se echó a reír, se apoyó en la pared y separó las piernas para mantener el equilibrio. 

—¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? 

—Tú, señor Chalamet —respondió en un ronco susurro—. Me llevas a la cama y ni siquiera me has besado. ¿No crees que deberíamos empezar con algún que otro beso? Luego podríamos hacer manitas un par de noches en el sofá y a partir de allí ya pasaríamos a la cama. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de acariciarte, gatito travieso. Eres virgen, no lo olvides. 

Timmy se enfureció, especialmente por el último comentario. 

—Tú no has hecho manitas en tu vida. Y no te llevo a la cama, idiota. Te acompaño hasta allí para que puedas dormir. Vamos, basta de estupideces. 

—Bésame, Timothée. Dame un beso de buenas noches. —Armie lo estaba mirando fijamente. Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo aterciopelado—. Y te prometo que luego me iré a la cama como un niño bueno. Y tal vez, si te portas bien, dejaré que tú te acurruques a mi lado como un gatito bueno. 

Timmy ahogó una exclamación. En ese momento no parecía borracho. Tenía un aspecto bastante lúcido y lo estaba acariciando con la mirada, deteniéndose más tiempo del necesario en sus caderas. Armie se pasó la lengua por los labios. 

«Ahora viene la sonrisa seductora... Va a llegar en cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno... ahí está.» Menos mal que en su actual estado de ánimo, Timmy era inmune a las sonrisas derretidoras. 

Soltándolo inmediatamente, dio un paso atrás y apartó la vista. No podía permitírselo. Mirarlo directamente cuando sonreía era como mirar el sol sin protección. Armie dio un paso hacia Timmy. La espalda de Timmy chocó contra la otra pared del pasillo. Estaba atrapado. Él se acercó un poco más. Timmy abrió mucho los ojos. Lo estaba acechando. Y parecía hambriento. 

—Por favor... no... no me hagas daño. 

Armie frunció el ceño, levantó las manos y le sujetó la barbilla para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, que le brillaban atrevidos. 

—Nunca —dijo y lo besó. 

En cuanto sus labios entraron en contacto, Timmy perdió la capacidad de razonar y se sumergió en las sensaciones. Nunca había sido tan consciente de su físico como en ese momento. La energía que había perdido su mente la ganó su cuerpo. Notó que los labios de Armie apenas se movían. Eran unos labios cálidos, húmedos y sorprendentemente suaves. No sabía si lo estaba besando así por la borrachera. Era como si sus bocas se hubieran quedado pegadas. Como si su conexión, tan real como intensa, no pudiera romperse ni por un segundo. Timmy no se atrevía a moverse por miedo a que él lo soltara y no volviera a ser besado así nunca más en toda su vida. Él se apoyó en Timmy con suavidad pero con firmeza, mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con las manos. No abrió la boca, pero el sentimiento que circuló entre ellos fue muy intenso. Timmy notó el latido de su corazón en sus oídos, sintió que se ruborizaba y que le aumentaba la temperatura en todo el cuerpo. Se acercó un poco más a él, eliminando la separación que quedaba entre los dos y rodeándole la espalda con los brazos. Percibió la tensión de sus músculos debajo de la camisa y su corazón latiendo contra su pecho. Pero Armie lo trataba con demasiado cuidado, con demasiada delicadeza... Timmy quería más, mucho más. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó desde que empezaron a besarse, pero cuando Armie se apartó, a Timmy le daba vueltas la cabeza. Había sido algo trascendente. Emocional. Durante unos instantes, había logrado satisfacer su deseo más profundo. Había sido un momento real y muy emotivo que le había provocado una marea de recuerdos y de sueños del huerto de los manzanos. Pero ese beso no se lo había imaginado. La chispa, la atracción, habían vuelto a la vida. Se preguntó si él habría sentido lo mismo. Tal vez a esas alturas de su vida ya era inmune a esos sentimientos. 

—Precioso Timothée —murmuró Armie, tambaleándose—, dulce como un caramelo.

Se pasó la lengua por los labios como si lo estuviera saboreando. Cualquier rastro de lucidez había desaparecido. Con los ojos cerrados, se desplomó contra la pared, a punto de desmayarse. Cuando Timmy recobró el juicio, cosa que le llevó más de un minuto, lo arrastró hacia la habitación. Todo habría acabado bien si en ese momento él no le hubiera vomitado encima. De Timmy y del precioso y carísimo jersey de cachemira. Cuando acabó, el verde coche de carreras inglés había dado paso a otro tipo de verde. Timmy ahogó un grito y reprimió sus propias náuseas ante la visión y el olor. Tenía el estómago muy delicado. 

«¡Lo tengo hasta en el pelo! Oh, dioses de los buenos samaritanos, ¡ayudadme, rápido!» 

—Lo siento, Timothée. Siento haber sido un mal chico —se disculpó Armie. Su voz le recordó a la de un niño pequeño. Timmy contuvo el aliento y negó con la cabeza. 

—No pasa nada. Vamos. —Lo arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño y logró que se arrodillara ante el váter antes de la siguiente erupción estomacal. Mientras vomitaba, Timmy miró a su alrededor intentando distraerse. El cuarto de baño era elegante y muy espacioso. ¿Había una bañera donde cabían cómodamente dos personas o más? Correcto. ¿Una ducha para dos personas con una decadente función de lluvia tropical? Correcto. ¿Toallas blancas, grandes y esponjosas, perfectas para recoger vómito? Correcto. Cuando Armie acabó, él le ofreció una toalla pequeña pero absorbente para que se secara la cara. Armie gruñó e ignoró su ofrecimiento, así que Timmy se inclinó y lo limpió con delicadeza antes de darle un vaso de agua para que se enjuagara la boca. Luego se lo quedó mirando. A pesar del desastre que había sido su familia y de su miedo al matrimonio, a veces se preguntaba cómo sería tener un bebé, un niño o una niña que se parecieran a él y a su marido. Mirando a Armie, que seguía fatal, se imaginó lo que supondría ser padre y cuidar de un niño enfermo. La vulnerabilidad de Armie le llegaba al alma. Sólo la había presenciado una vez anteriormente, no hacía tanto, en su despacho, cuando había llorado por la muerte de Grace. 

«Grace se alegraría de saber que estoy cuidando de su hijo.» 

—¿Estarás bien si te dejo solo un minuto? —preguntó, apartándole el cabello de la frente. Él volvió a gruñir, sin abrir los ojos, y Timmy lo interpretó como un sí. Pero le costó separarse de él. Mientras Armie gemía, Timmy siguió acariciándole el pelo y hablándole como si fuera un bebé. 

—Está bien, Armie. Todo está bien. Siempre he querido cuidar de ti, preocuparme por ti, aunque tú nunca te preocupes por mí. 

Cuando se convenció de que podía dejarlo solo unos minutos, fue a su dormitorio y rebuscó en sus cajones en busca de algo, cualquier cosa que pudiera ponerse. Resistiéndose al impulso de registrar el cajón de la ropa interior en busca de un trofeo que llevarse a casa —o que vender en eBay—, se apoderó de los primeros calzoncillos tipo boxer que encontró. Eran negros y estaban decorados con el escudo del Magdalen College. Le pareció que eran demasiado pequeños para el trasero bien formado de Armie. 

«Hasta su ropa interior es pretenciosa», pensó, buscando una camiseta. En el cuarto de baño de invitados se quitó la ropa sucia, se metió en la ducha para lavarse el pelo de vómito y se puso su ropa. Luego trató de limpiar un poco el desastre del jersey de cachemira. Lo lavó lo mejor que pudo en el lavabo. Después lo dejó en la encimera de mármol para que se secara. Armie ya decidiría más tarde si quería llevarlo a la tintorería (o quemarlo). Timmy cogió el resto de su ropa, la metió en la lavadora y volvió al cuarto de baño del dormitorio. Armie estaba sentado con la espalda apoyada en la pared, las rodillas dobladas ante el pecho y la cara escondida en las manos. Seguía gimiendo. Timmy limpió el váter rápidamente y se arrodilló a su lado. No le gustaba la idea de dejarlo vestido con la ropa sucia de vómito, pero tampoco tenía ganas de desnudarlo. Probablemente él lo acusaría de acoso sexual o algo parecido. Y no le apetecía enfrentarse a un profesor Hammer ebrio y furioso. O a un profesor Hammer sobrio y furioso. Como un dragón, podía revolverse y atacar si creía que alguien le estaba tirando de la cola. 

—Armie, te has manchado de vómito, ¿me entiendes? ¿Quieres quedarte así o...?  
—Dejó la frase sin acabar. Él negó con la cabeza y trató de quitarse la corbata. Por supuesto, con los ojos cerrados no tuvo mucho éxito. 

Timmy le aflojó el nudo con delicadeza y se la sacó por encima de la cabeza. La lavó con agua y la dejó en el mármol. También iba a tener que llevarla a la tintorería. Mientras Timmy estaba de espaldas, él trató de desabrocharse la camisa, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que había previsto, por lo que empezó a blasfemar y a tirar de la tela, casi arrancando los botones. Timmy suspiró. 

—Déjame a mí. 

Volvió a arrodillarse a su lado, le apartó las manos y le desabrochó los botones con facilidad. Armie sacó los brazos de las mangas y luego se quitó la camiseta por encima de la cabeza. Desorientado como estaba, fue incapaz de acabar de hacerlo y permaneció allí, con la camiseta enrollada alrededor de la cabeza, como un turbante. La imagen era divertida y Timmy tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír. Deseó tener el móvil a mano para sacarle una foto. Le habría encantado usarla como fondo de pantalla. O como avatar, si alguna vez necesitaba uno. Liberándolo de la camiseta con delicadeza, se sentó sobre los talones y ahogó una exclamación. El pecho desnudo de Armie era impresionante. Todo su torso era un estudio de perfección. Tenía los brazos grandes y musculosos. Los hombros anchos y tenía unos pectorales bien tonificados. Cuando iba vestido, parecía mucho más esbelto, pero no había nada esbelto en el hombre que tenía delante. Absolutamente nada. Tenía también un tatuaje y eso sí que fue toda una sorpresa. Había visto fotos de Scott y de Armie sin camiseta —fotos tomadas durante vacaciones de verano antes de que Timmy se mudara a Selinsgrove— y habría jurado que no tenía ningún tatuaje en esas fotos. Así que era uno reciente, hecho en los últimos seis o siete años. Se extendía por la parte izquierda de su pecho, le cubría el pezón y parte del esternón. Mostraba un dragón medieval que rodeaba un corazón de grandes dimensiones, desgarrándolo con sus zarpas. El corazón era muy realista, nada estilizado, y las garras del dragón se hundían en él con tanta saña que lo hacían sangrar abundantemente. Timmy se quedó mirando embobado la perturbadora imagen. El animal era verde y negro, con una cola con púas, grandes alas abiertas y escupía fuego por la boca. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron las letras negras escritas sobre el corazón: MAIA. ¿Un acrónimo? ¿O sería Maia, un nombre propio? Timmy no tenía ni idea de quién podía ser Maia o de qué podía ser MAIA. Nunca había oído ese nombre en casa de los Clark. Por otra parte, no le parecía nada propio de Armie hacerse un tatuaje. El que Timmy había conocido y el que estaba empezando a conocer esos días  
nunca se haría uno, y menos uno tan grande e inquietante. 

«¿Lleva un tatuaje como ése debajo de la ropa pero se pone moño? ¿Con un jersey?» Timmy se preguntó qué otras sorpresas acechaban en la superficie de su piel y, sin querer, sus ojos se desplazaron más abajo. Incluso estando sentado, tenía los abdominales bien marcados, igual que una uve que nacía de sus caderas y se perdía bajo los pantalones de lana. 

«Joder. El Profesor debe de entrenar. Mucho. He cambiado de idea. Quiero una foto de sus abdominales como fondo de pantalla.» 

Ruborizándose, apartó la vista. No estaba bien que lo mirase de esa manera. No le gustaría que alguien hiciera lo mismo con él, especialmente si no se encontraba bien. Sintiéndose culpable, recogió la ropa sucia y la toalla que había usado para limpiar la alfombra persa del dormitorio y lo llevó todo al lavadero. Lo metió en la lavadora, junto con la ropa de él, llenó la cubeta del detergente y la puso en marcha. Al pasar por la cocina, cogió una jarra de agua filtrada y un vaso. En su ausencia, Armie había conseguido arrastrarse hasta la impresionante cama cubierta con una colcha de seda, que ocupaba el centro de la habitación. Timmy lo encontró sentado en el borde de la misma, descalzo y vestido sólo con unos bóxers negros, con el pelo muy alborotado. 

«¡Madre de Dios!» 

Aunque probablemente no había nada más excitante en el universo que la visión de Armie semidesnudo sentado en la cama, Timmy apartó la vista y dejó el agua en la mesita de noche. Quería preguntarle cómo se encontraba, pero pensó que tal vez debería darle un momento de respiro. Así que se apartó y miró a su alrededor. Y lo que vio lo dejó asombrado. La afición de Armie por las fotografías en blanco y negro se hacía patente también allí. En tres de las cuatro paredes había un par de fotos. Eran muy grandes, enmarcadas en impresionantes marcos negros. Sin embargo, lo más sorprendente era el contenido. Eran fotos eróticas, fotografías de desnudos, básicamente masculinos, aunque en algunas de ellas aparecían dos hombres juntos. Los rostros y los genitales no se veían en ninguna, o bien estaban difuminados o en sombras. Eran fotografías elegantes, hechas con muy buen gusto y estéticamente bonitas. A Timmy no le parecieron obscenas, pero eran muy sensuales, mucho más sofisticadas que las fotografías pornográficas y también mucho más excitantes. Una de ellas mostraba a una pareja de perfil. Estaban cara a cara, sentados en una especie de banco. Tenían los torsos pegados y uno tenía las manos enredadas en la melena rubia y larga de del otro. Timmy se ruborizó mientras se preguntaba si la foto habría sido tomada antes, después o mientras la pareja hacía el amor. En otra se veía la espalda de un hombre cubierta por y dos manos masculinas. Una de éstas sujetaba lo sujetaba por el centro de la espalda. La otra lo agarraba por el culo. En la cadera derecha se veía un tatuaje, pero eran letras árabes y Timmy no entendió lo que decían. Las dos fotos más grandes colgaban sobre la cabecera de la cama. Una de ellas retrataba a un hombre tumbado boca abajo. La forma de otro hombre flotaba sobre él casi como si se tratara de un ángel oscuro. Mientras le apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, le daba un beso en el hombro. Le recordó la escultura de Rodin conocida como El sueño o El beso del ángel y se preguntó si el fotógrafo se habría inspirado en esa obra. La otra fotografía lo dejó sin respiración. Era la más abiertamente erótica y Timmy sintió un gran rechazo por su crudeza y agresividad. Era una visión lateral de un hombre tumbado boca abajo. Sólo se le veía desde el torso hasta la rodilla y sobre él se cernía parte de otra figura masculina. El otro hombre le agarraba la cadera y la nalga izquierdas con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos, mientras presionaba sus propias caderas contra la curva del trasero del otro. Él tenía un atractivo glúteo muy definido y dedos largos y elegantes. Algo en la foto lo hizo sentir tan incómodo que tuvo que dejar de mirarla. ¿Por qué querría tener nadie una foto así colgada en su habitación? Timmy negó con la cabeza. Aunque, después de haber visto las fotografías, una cosa le había quedado clara: al profesor Hammer le gustaban los culos. A juzgar por la decoración y por las obras de arte que adornaban su habitación, el dormitorio de Armie parecía tener una función muy definida: servir como caldero para su lujuria desatada. Él no hacía nada a la ligera, así que ése tenía que ser el efecto que quería conseguir, a pesar de la aparente frialdad tanto del apartamento como de su dueño. Ésta era una sensación glacial que desprendían no sólo las paredes color visón y las fotografías en blanco y negro, sino también la seda azul claro de las cortinas, la colcha y los escasos muebles. Entre tanta sencillez, destacaba la enorme cama y su cabecera ricamente labrada, con columnas a los lados, y el pie de la cama, más bajo pero con una talla igual de intrincada. 

«Medieval —pensó —. Qué adecuado.» 

Pronto, algo aún más sorprendente que las fotografías captó su atención. Al ver lo que ocupaba la cuarta pared, la boca se le abrió sin poder evitarlo. Al pie de la gran cama medieval de Armie, desentonando bastante entre las fotografías eróticas en blanco y negro, vio un cuadro prerrafaelita a todo color. Los vivos y gloriosos tonos pertenecían a una reproducción a gran escala del cuadro de Dante y Beatriz de Henry Holiday, el mismo cuadro que colgaba junto a la su cama. Se volvió hacia Armie y luego miró el cuadro de nuevo. Él podía verlo desde la cama. Se lo imaginó quedándose dormido cada noche contemplando el rostro de Beatriz. Era la última imagen que veía cada noche y la primera que vislumbraba por las mañanas. No sabía qué tenía ese cuadro para Armie. Armie era la razón por la que él lo había comprado. ¿Sería él la razón por la que lo había comprado Armie? La idea lo hizo estremecer. No importaba quién entrara en su dormitorio. No importaba qué chico fuera a calentarle la cama, Beatriz siempre estaba allí, siempre estaba presente. Pero Armie no recordaba que él era su Beatriz. 

Sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de esa idea, se acercó a él y lo convenció de que se tumbara en la cama. Luego lo cubrió con la sábana y el edredón de seda y le remetió los bordes por debajo, a la altura del pecho. A continuación se sentó a su lado. Armie lo estaba mirando. 

—Estaba escuchando música —murmuró, como si hubieran dejado una conversación a medias y la estuviera retomando. 

—¿Qué tipo de música? —preguntó Timmy, algo confuso. 

—Hurt, de Johnny Cash. Una y otra vez, sin parar. 

—¿Por qué escuchas esas cosas? 

—Para recordar. 

—Oh, Armie. ¿Por qué? 

Timmy parpadeó para no llorar. Ésa era la única canción de Trent Reznor que podía escuchar sin sentir náuseas, pero siempre lo hacía llorar. Armie no respondió. Timmy se inclinó sobre él. 

—¿Armie? Armie, no vuelvas a escuchar ese tipo de música, ¿me lo prometes? Ni «Lacrimosa», ni a los Nine Inch Nails. Sal de la oscuridad. Camina hacia la luz. 

—¿Dónde está la luz? —murmuró él. 

Timmy respiró hondo. 

—¿Por qué bebes tanto? 

—Para olvidar. 

Armie cerró los ojos. De ese modo, Timmy podía contemplarlo y admirarlo. Debió de ser un adolescente muy dulce, con esos grandes ojos azules, unos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados y aquella mata de pelo rubio oscuro tan sexy. Podría haber sido un chico tímido en vez de un chico triste y agresivo. Podría haber sido noble y bueno. Si Timmy y él no se hubieran llevado tantos años de diferencia, tal vez lo habría besado en el porche de su padre, lo habría llevado al baile de promoción y le habría hecho el amor por primera vez sobre una manta bajo las estrellas, en el viejo huerto de manzanos. En un universo perfecto, Timmy habría podido ser el primero. Timmy se preguntó cuánto dolor podría soportar un alma humana —la suya en concreto— sin marchitarse por completo y se levantó para marcharse. Una mano cálida salió disparada de debajo de las sábanas y lo sujetó con fuerza. 

—No me dejes —le suplicó él con un hilo de voz. Sus ojos, entornados, le estaban suplicando que se quedara—. Por favor, Timothée. 

Sabía quién era y quería que se quedara. A juzgar por su voz y su mirada, no sólo lo quería, lo necesitaba. No podía negarse. Timmy le dio la mano y volvió a sentarse a su lado. 

—No voy a dejarte. Duérmete. Hay luz a tu alrededor. Mucha luz. 

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios perfectos de Armie. Lo oyó suspirar, aliviado. La mano con que la agarraba se relajó. Timmy inspiró hondo, retuvo el aire y, suavemente, le acarició las cejas con un dedo. Al comprobar que él no abría los ojos ni hacía ninguna mueca, se las siguió acariciando; primero una, luego la otra. Su madre se lo había hecho alguna vez, cuando no podía dormir de niño. Pero de eso hacía mucho tiempo. Había sido antes de que lo abandonara para ocuparse de otros asuntos más importantes. Armie seguía sonriendo y eso le dio ánimos para mover la mano hasta su pelo. El tacto de sus mechones alborotados le trajo recuerdos de un día en una granja de la Toscana durante el año que pasó en el extranjero. Un niño italiano lo había llevado a ver los campos y Timmy había acariciado las puntas de las espigas con la palma de la mano. El pelo de Armie era suave como una pluma, o como las susurrantes espigas italianas. Le acarició el pelo, como debió de hacerlo Grace en el pasado. Armie permitió que le acariciara también la mejilla, que le trazara la angulosa línea de la barbilla y le rascara suavemente la barba que le empezaba a salir. Le siguió el leve hoyuelo de la barbilla y volvió a subir la mano para rozarle los pómulos, altos y nobles. Nunca volvería a estar tan cerca de él. Si estuviera despierto, no le permitiría tocarlo de esa manera. Estaba seguro de que primero le habría mordido la mano y luego la yugular. Su pecho perfecto subía y bajaba rítmicamente. Se había dormido. Se quedó contemplando su cuello, los músculos de los hombros y de la parte superior de los brazos, las clavículas y la parte superior del pecho. Si hubiera estado pálido, le habría recordado a una estatua romana tallada en mármol blanco. Pero aún conservaba el rastro del bronceado del verano anterior y su piel parecía dorada a la luz de la lámpara. Timmy se besó dos dedos y los colocó sobre sus labios entreabiertos. 

—Ti amo, Dante. Eccomi Beatrice. —Te quiero, Dante. Soy yo, Beatriz. 

En ese preciso momento, sonó el teléfono fijo de Armie. Timmy dio un brinco. El teléfono sonaba muy fuerte y Armie estaba empezando a moverse. El horrible ruido estaba perturbando su descanso, así que Timmy respondió: 

—¿Diga? 

—¿Quién demonios es? —quiso saber una voz de mujer, aguda y sorprendida. 

—Es la residencia de Armie Hammer. ¿Quién llama? 

—¡Paulina llama! ¡Que me atienda Armie! 

El corazón de Timmy se aceleró y luego se saltó un latido antes de desbocarse. Levantándose, se llevó el terminal inalámbrico hasta el cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta. 

—Ahora mismo no puede atender. ¿Es alguna emergencia? 

—¿Qué quiere decir que no puede? Dígale que soy Paulina y que quiero hablar con él. 

—Bueno, es que está indispuesto. 

—¿Indispuesto? Escucha bien, prostituto, dale la vuelta y ponle el teléfono en la mano. Llamo desde... 

—Ahora no puede hablar. Haga el favor de llamar mañana. —Timmy apretó el botón y cortó la comunicación, interrumpiendo el torrente de furiosas palabras de la mujer y sintiéndose profundamente asqueado. 

«Es demasiado exigente para ser un rollo ocasional. Debe de ser su amante oficial. Se habrá puesto furiosa al oírme contestar. Tal vez se enfade tanto que rompa con él.» 

Timmy hizo una mueca. ¿Por qué tenía siempre tan mala suerte? Se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y la puso a secar. Luego regresó al dormitorio y dejó el teléfono en su sitio. No se iría a casa porque le había prometido a Armie que no lo dejaría solo, pero dormiría en la habitación de invitados. De repente, él abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente. 

—Beatriz —susurró, alargando la mano hacia él. Timmy empezó a temblar convulsivamente. —Mi niño, Beatriz —susurró él de nuevo, sin rastro de duda en sus ojos azules. 

—¿Armie? —sollozó Timmy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias Nati por tu infinita ayuda 🌸😊


	14. XIV Me has encontrado

Armie cerró los ojos, pero sólo un instante. Una sonrisa, dulce y lenta, apareció en su rostro. Su mirada se volvió suave y muy cálida. 

—Me has encontrado. 

Timmy se mordió el interior de la mejilla para no echarse a llorar al oír su voz. Era la voz que recordaba. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando volver a oírla. Llevaba muchos años esperando que él regresara a su vida. 

—Beatriz. —Agarrándolo de la muñeca, tiró de él. Se apartó un poco en la cama para hacerle sitio, rodeándolo con los brazos mientras Timmy apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho—. Pensaba que te habías olvidado de mí. 

—Nunca —contestó, sin poder contener las lágrimas por más tiempo—. He pensado en ti cada día. 

—No llores. Me has encontrado. 

Armie cerró los ojos y volvió la cabeza. Su respiración empezaba a regulársele otra vez. Timmy trató de quedarse quieto para no molestarlo con sus sollozos, pero el dolor y el alivio mezclados eran tan fuertes que no pudo evitar que la cama temblara un poco. Las lágrimas formaron dos ríos que descendían por sus mejillas y se unían sobre el pecho bronceado y tatuado de él. Su Armie lo había recordado. Su Armie había regresado. 

—Beatriz. —Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y susurró en su pelo, todavía húmedo de la ducha—. No llores. Y con los ojos cerrados, lo besó en la frente, una, dos, tres veces. 

—Te he echado tanto de menos —murmuró Timmy, con los labios pegados a su tatuaje. 

—Me has encontrado —musitó Armie—. Debí haberte esperado. Te quiero. 

Timmy se echó a llorar con desesperación, abrazándose a él como si se estuviera ahogando y fuera su tabla de salvación. Le besó el pecho con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el abdomen. Como respuesta, los dedos de Armie le acariciaron la piel erizada de los brazos antes de deslizarse bajo la camiseta. Tras recorrerle la espalda con delicadeza, se acomodaron en la parte baja de su espalda, donde permanecieron quietos cuando él regresó al país de los sueños con un suspiro. 

—Te quiero, Armie. Te quiero tanto que me duele —dijo Timmy, apoyándole la mano sobre el corazón. Y luego le susurró las palabras de Dante, algo cambiadas: 

“El amor se adueñó de mí durante tanto tiempo  
que su señorío acabó por resultarme familiar.  
Y aunque al principio me irritaba, aprendí a apreciarlo.  
Lo guardo en mi corazón, que es donde mejor se guardan los secretos.  
Y así, cuando me destroza la vida como nadie sabe hacerlo.  
Y parece que no me quedan fuerzas para nada más.  
Mi yo más profundo se siente libre de angustia,  
liberado de todo mal.  
Porque el amor hace brotar de mí tanto poder  
que mis suspiros más que hablar, gritan.  
Lastimeramente suplican que mi Armie me salude.  
Cada vez que me abraza, todo es más dulce de lo que las palabras pueden expresar”.

Cuando se le secaron las lágrimas, Timmy le dio varios besos inseguros en los labios y cayó en un sopor profundo y sin sueños entre los brazos de su amado.  
Cuando se despertó, eran ya las siete de la mañana. Armie seguía profundamente dormido. De hecho, estaba roncando. Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos se había movido en toda la noche. Timmy nunca había dormido tan bien como esa noche. Bueno, sí, una vez.  
No quería moverse. No quería separarse de él ni un centímetro. Quería permanecer en sus brazos para siempre y fingir que nunca se habían separado.

«Me reconoce. Me ama. Por fin.» 

Nunca se había sentido amado antes. No realmente. Él se lo había susurrado anteriormente y su madre se lo había dicho a gritos, pero sólo cuando estaba borracha, por lo que sus palabras no habían calado en la conciencia de Timmy. Ni en su corazón. No se lo había creído, porque eran palabras huecas, no respaldadas por sus actos. Pero le creía a Armie. Y así, esa mañana, por primera vez, Timmy se sintió amado. Sonrió con tantas ganas que pensó que se le iba a romper la cara. Acercó los labios al cuello de Armie y le acarició con ellos la piel cubierta por la incipiente barba. Él gimió débilmente y lo abrazó con más fuerza, pero su respiración honda y regular le indicó que seguía profundamente dormido. Timmy tenía la suficiente experiencia con alcohólicos como para saber que estaría con resaca y probablemente de mal humor cuando se despertara, así que no tenía demasiada prisa por que lo hiciera. Había sido una suerte que la noche anterior se hubiera comportado como un borracho seductor e inofensivo. Ese tipo de borracheras Timmy sabía cómo manejarlas. Era el otro tipo el que le daba miedo. Pasó casi una hora empapándose de su calor y su aroma corporal, disfrutando de su cercanía, acariciándole delicadamente el torso. Aparte de la noche que había compartido con él en el bosque, esos momentos estaban siendo los más felices de su vida. Pero al final tendría que marcharse. Sigilosamente, salió de debajo de su brazo y fue de puntillas hasta el cuarto de baño, cerrando la puerta. Vio una botella de colonia Aramis en el tocador y la abrió para olerla. No era el aroma que recordaba del huerto. Su olor en aquella época había sido más natural, más... salvaje. «Éste es el aroma del nuevo Armie. Es como él... imponente. Y ahora es mío.» Timmy se cepilló los dientes al encontrar cepillos extra, se arregló el pelo, rizado y alborotado. Resuelto el tema del pelo, fue a sacar la ropa de la lavadora y la metió en la secadora. No podía volver a casa hasta que estuviera seca, pero no tenía intenciones de marcharse ahora que él lo había recordado. 

«¿Y qué pasa con Paulina? ¿Y con MAIA?». 

Timmy apartó esos pensamientos de su mente. Eran irrelevantes. Armie lo amaba. Por supuesto, dejaría a Paulina. 

«Pero ¿cómo vamos a resolver el problema de que sea mi profesor? ¿Y si es alcohólico?» 

Años atrás, se había jurado que no tendría nunca una relación con un alcohólico. Pero en vez de plantearse esa posibilidad de manera directa y honesta, desechó todas las sospechas y dudas a un rincón de su mente. Quería creer que su amor sería capaz de vencer todos los obstáculos. “Que a matrimonio de alma y alma verdadera no haya impedimentos», recitó Timmy mentalmente, citando a Shakespeare, como un talismán contra sus miedos. Creía que los vicios de Armie nacían de la soledad y la desesperación. Y que, ahora que se habían reencontrado, su amor bastaría para rescatarlos a ambos de la oscuridad. Juntos serían mucho más fuertes y mucho más cuerdos que por separado.  
Mientras pensaba todas estas cosas, iba abriendo los armarios de la cocina, que estaba muy bien equipada. No sabía si él querría desayunar. Sharon, su madre, nunca quería hacerlo después de una borrachera. Prefería tomar, por ejemplo, un Brisa Marina, el cóctel a base de vodka, zumo de uva y de arándanos que —por desgracia— Timmy había aprendido a preparar con aplomo a los ocho años. Sin embargo, tras comerse un desayuno de huevos revueltos, tocino y café, preparó lo mismo para Armie. No sabiendo si él sería de los que se curaban las resacas bebiendo, le preparó un cóctel Walters por si acaso. Encontró la receta en su guía de cócteles y eligió el whisky que le pareció menos caro para mezclarlo con el zumo de frutas. Cuando acabó, se sentía exultante ante esa inesperada oportunidad de malcriar a Armie. Por eso se tomó muchas molestias en prepararle la bandeja del desayuno. Incluso cortó unos tallos de perejil como decoración y los colocó junto a los gajos de naranja que había dispuesto en forma de abanico junto al tocino. Hasta se molestó en envolverle los cubiertos con una servilleta de hilo, que dobló sin demasiado éxito en forma de bolsillo. Deseó ser capaz de doblarla formando algo más impresionante, como un abanico o un pavo real, y decidió investigar el tema la próxima vez que se conectara a Internet. Seguro que Martha Stewart lo sabría. Martha Stewart lo sabía todo. Armándose de valor, Timmy entró en el despacho y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo en su escritorio para escribirle una nota: 

“Octubre, 2009  
Querido Armie: Había perdido la fe hasta que anoche me miraste a los ojos y finalmente me viste. Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra. Ahora aparece tu bendición.

Tu Beatriz”

Apoyó la nota en la copa que había usado para servir el jugo de naranja. No quería despertarlo todavía, así que metió la bandeja entera, con el cóctel y todo, en la gran heladera, que estaba casi vacía. Luego se apoyó en la puerta de la nevera y suspiró. Toc, toc, toc. Su rutina doméstica se vio interrumpida por alguien que llamaba a la puerta. 

«Mierda. No me digas que ha venido. No puede ser.»

Al principio no supo qué hacer. ¿Sería preferible esperar a que Paulina abriera con su propia llave? ¿Y si volvía a la cama y se escondía entre los brazos de Armie? Tras un par de minutos, su curiosidad pudo más y se dirigió de puntillas a la puerta. 

«Oh, dioses de los estudiantes de tesis que acaban de reunirse con su alma gemela tras seis malditos años de separación, no permitan que la —futura— ex amante de mi amor lo fastidie todo. Por favor.» 

Timmy respiró hondo y miró por la mirilla. El rellano estaba desierto. Con el rabillo del ojo vio algo en el suelo. Abrió la puerta con precaución y sacó la mano, respirando aliviado al encontrar un ejemplar de The Globe and Mail. Con una sonrisa de alivio porque su reunión con Armie no había terminado arruinada por una ex amante, recogió el periódico y cerró la puerta. Sin dejar de sonreír, se sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja y se acomodó en la butaca de terciopelo rojo de enfrente de la chimenea, con los pies apoyados en la otomana tapizada a juego y suspiró satisfecho. Si dos semanas atrás, cuando estuvo allí de visita con Rachel, le hubieran preguntado si creía que estaría en esa casa un domingo por la mañana, habría dicho que no. No lo habría creído posible, ni siquiera con la santa intercesión de Grace desde el cielo. Pero ahora que estaba allí se sentía muy feliz. Se dispuso a disfrutar de una mañana de domingo a base de zumo de naranja y periódico matutino. Una mañana así se merecía un poco de música. Se decantó por música cubana, más específicamente por Buena Vista Social Club. Mientras escuchaba la canción Pueblo Nuevo en el iPod, hojeó la sección de arte del periódico y vio que pronto se inauguraría una exposición sobre arte florentino en el Royal Ontario Museum. Era un préstamo de la galería de los Uffizi. Tal vez a Armie no le importaría acompañarlo. Podrían tener una cita. Sí, no habían ido juntos a su baile de promoción, ni a ninguna de las fiestas en la Universidad de Saint Joseph, pero Timmy estaba seguro de que iban a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y que ahora sería mucho mejor. Contento, se puso en pie de un salto justo cuando la trompeta empezaba a tocar las notas de Stormy weather, como contrapunto a la melodía cubana y empezó a cantar en voz alta, demasiado alta, mientras bailaba con el vaso en la mano, vestido con unos pretenciosos boxers, totalmente ajeno al hombre semidesnudo que se dirigía hacia él. 

—¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! —¡Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrggggggg!  
Timmy dio un brinco sobresaltado al oír la voz de enfado a su espalda. Arrancándose los auriculares de las orejas, se volvió y, lo que vio, lo dejó destrozado. 

—¡Te he hecho una pregunta! —Los ojos de Armie parecían dos balsas de agua oscura—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo vestido con mi ropa interior y dando brincos en mi salón? 

Crack. ¿Había sido el sonido del corazón de Timmy rompiéndose en dos? ¿O el del último clavo hundiéndose en el ataúd de su difunto amor, que descansaba eternamente, aunque no en paz? Tal vez fuera por su tono de voz, furioso y autoritario, o porque con una sola pregunta le había dejado claro que ya no lo veía como a Beatriz y que todas sus esperanzas y sueños acababan de morir nada más nacer. Fuera por lo que fuese, el iPod y el zumo de naranja se le resbalaron de entre los dedos. El vaso se rompió y el iPod se deslizó al charco de líquido dorado, a sus pies. Se quedó mirando el estropicio durante unos segundos, tratando de entender lo que acababa de pasar. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que era incapaz de comprender que el vidrio pudiera romperse y causar un desastre en forma de estrella líquida. Finalmente, se dejó caer de rodillas para recoger el cristal, mientras en su cabeza se repetían dos preguntas: 

«¿Por qué está tan enfadado? ¿Por qué no me reconoce?» 

Un Armie alto y descamisado lo miró desde arriba. Llevaba sólo los boxers, lo que le daba una apariencia un poco sexy y un poco ridícula. Tenía los puños tan apretados que se le marcaban los tendones de los brazos. 

—¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche, Armie? 

—No, gracias a Dios, no lo recuerdo. ¡Y levántate! Pasas más tiempo de rodillas que cualquier puta —exclamó, con los dientes apretados. 

Timmy alzó la cabeza bruscamente. Al mirarlo a los ojos, comprobó que no recordaba nada en absoluto y que estaba cada vez más furioso. Más le habría valido a Armie atravesarle el corazón con una espada, pues se lo había destrozado con sus palabras y ya le había empezado a sangrar. 

«Como en el tatuaje. Él es el dragón. Yo soy el corazón que sangra.» 

Pero en ese instante tuvo lugar un hecho remarcable. Después de seis años, algo —¡por fin!— se rompió en el interior de Timmy. 

—Voy a tener que fiarme de tu palabra por lo que se refiere al comportamiento de las putas, Hammer —replicó, con algo muy parecido a un gruñido—. Al parecer, experiencia no te falta.  
El desgarro de su corazón seguía expandiéndose dolorosamente. No del todo satisfecho con ese comentario, se olvidó de los cristales y se puso en pie de un salto. 

—¡No te atrevas a volver a hablarme en ese tono, borracho asqueroso! ¿Quién demonios crees que eres? Después de todo lo que hice por ti anoche. Debería haber dejado que Gollum te atrapara. ¡Tendría que haber dejado que te la follaras delante de todo el mundo en Lobby! 

—¿De qué estás hablando? 

Timmy se acercó a él con los ojos brillantes, las mejillas encendidas y los labios temblorosos. Se estremecía de rabia mientras la adrenalina le fluía por las venas. Tenía ganas de golpearlo, de borrarle a bofetadas aquella expresión de la cara. Quería arrancarle el pelo a puñados y dejarlo calvo. Para siempre. Armie aspiró su aroma, erótico e incitante, y se pasó la lengua por los labios. Pero hacer eso ante un hombre tan enfadado como el señor Chalamet fue un error. Alzó la cabeza, orgulloso, y salió a grandes zancadas del salón, murmurando variados y exóticos insultos, tanto en inglés como en italiano. Y, cuando se le acabaron, pasó al alemán, señal inequívoca de que estaba realmente furioso. 

—Hau ab! Verpiss dich! —exclamó 

Armie se frotó los ojos lentamente. A pesar de tener una de las peores resacas de su vida, estaba empezando a disfrutar del espectáculo de Timmy vestido con su ropa interior, apasionado y furioso, gritándole en múltiples idiomas. Era el segundo espectáculo más erótico que había visto nunca. Totalmente fuera de lugar. 

—¿Dónde aprendiste palabrotas en alemán? —le preguntó, siguiendo la retahíla de insultos auf Deutsch hasta el lavadero, donde lo encontró sacando su ropa de la secadora. 

—¡Que te jodan, Armie!

El aludido se había distraído momentáneamente con la visión del boxer de encaje negro que colgaba provocativamente de su mano. Al mirarlo con más atención, se dio cuenta de que la talla que le había venido a la cabeza durante la cena en el Harbour Sixty era acertada y se felicitó a sí mismo en silencio. Se obligó a apartar la vista de la prenda y levantarla hasta los ojos de Timmy, en los que vio chispas color caramelo entre el oscuro verde menta, como si fueran una copa de helado. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? Me estoy largando de aquí antes de que agarre una de tus estúpidos moños y te estrangule. 

Armie frunció el cejo. Siempre había pensado que sus moños eran muy elegantes. 

—¿Quién es Gollum? 

—La jodida Christa Peterson. 

Él alzó mucho las cejas. 

«¿Christa? Supongo que se parece a Gollum. Si entornas los ojos...» 

—Deja en paz a Christa. Me importa una mierda. ¿Anoche tú y yo nos acostamos? —preguntó muy serio, cruzándose de brazos. 

—¡En tus sueños, Armie! 

—Eso no es una negativa, señor Chalamet. —Le sujetó el brazo para que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo—. Yo no lo niego. ¿Niegas tú haberte acostado conmigo en tus sueños? 

—¡Quítame las manos de encima, arrogante hijo de puta! —Timmy se soltó con tanto ímpetu que casi se cayó de espaldas—. Por supuesto, tendrías que estar borracho para querer follar conmigo. 

Armie se ruborizó. 

—Cálmate. ¿Quién ha hablado de follar? 

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y de qué estamos hablando? Soy una puta que se pone de rodillas cada cinco segundos. Pasara lo que pasase, no importa que no lo recuerdes. Seguro que no fue nada memorable. 

Él le sujetó la barbilla con fuerza y le levantó la cara hasta que estuvieron a escasos centímetros de distancia. 

—Te he dicho que te calmes. — Lo estaba advirtiendo con la mirada—. No eres ninguna puta. No vuelvas a referirte a ti en esos términos. 

Su tono, gélido, se deslizó por la espalda de Timmy como un cubito de hielo. Luego, le soltó la barbilla y dio un paso atrás. Tenía la mirada ardiente y la respiración alterada. Cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar hondo, muy despacio. Incluso en su actual estado de nebulosa mental, Armie sabía que las cosas habían llegado demasiado lejos. Tenía que calmarse y después tenía que calmarlo, antes de que hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse. Los ojos de Timmy no escondían nada. En ellos podía leerse que estaba furioso y herido como un animal acorralado. Además de asustado y triste. Era como un gatito irritado y dolido que había sacado las garras y estaba a punto de llorar. Y todo era obra suya. Había sido él quien le había hecho aquello al ángel de ojos verdes al compararlo con una puta y al olvidarse de lo que había pasado entre los dos la noche anterior. 

«Debes de haberlo seducido. Si no, no se estaría comportando así. Hammer, eres un imbécil de primera. Y ya puedes ir despidiéndote de tu carrera.» 

Mientras él pensaba, lentamente y con esfuerzo, Timmy aprovechó la oportunidad. Con un último insulto, recogió sus cosas y se encerró en la habitación de invitados. Tras quitarse los calzoncillos, los dejó en el suelo de una patada. Se puso los calcetines y los jeans, aún un poco húmedos, y se dio cuenta de que se había dejado su boxer en el lavadero, pero decidió irse sin él. 

«Puede añadirlo a su colección. Cabronazo.» 

Optó por no cambiarse de camiseta. La de Armie era más discreta que la suya. Y si él se la reclamaba, le arrancaría los ojos. Pegó la oreja a la puerta, pero no oyó nada. Mientras esperaba para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, reflexionó sobre lo sucedido. Había perdido los nervios y se había comportado como un bobo. Sabía cómo era él en ocasiones. Había visto la mesa destrozada y la sangre en la alfombra de Grace. Aunque estaba convencido de que su Armie nunca le levantaría la mano, no sabía de qué era capaz el profesor Hammer cuando perdía el control. Pero es que lo había hecho enfadar mucho. Y él nunca antes había podido expresar la rabia que había ido acumulando durante esos años. Cuando había encontrado una salida, había querido sacarla toda a gritos. Y, además, tenía que defenderse. Tenía que librarse de su dependencia de Armie de una vez por todas. Se había pasado media vida suspirando por una persona que no era real, sólo una consecuencia temporal del alcohol. Debía poner fin a esa relación insana. 

«Le has gritado y lo has insultado. Sal de aquí antes de que reaccione y se ponga violento.»

Mientras Timmy se vestía, Armie había ido tambaleándose hasta la cocina. Necesitaba algo que lo ayudara a librarse de las telarañas causadas por el alcohol que le nublaban la mente. Abrió la puerta de la nevera y quedó inundado por su luz fluorescente. Sus ojos vagaron hasta llegar a una gran bandeja blanca. Una bandeja blanca muy bonita y bien presentada. Muy delicada. Una bandeja con comida, zumo de naranja y lo que parecía un cóctel. ¿Qué era aquello? 

«Pero ¡si hasta la ha decorado, por el amor de Dios!» 

Se quedó mirando la bandeja sin dar crédito a lo que veía. El señor Chalamet era una persona amable en general, pero ¿por qué iba a prepararle una bandeja de desayuno si no se hubiera acostado con él? Aquel presente, en todo su adornado esplendor, era una prueba evidente de su seducción y, por esa misma razón, provocaba en él un gran rechazo. A pesar de todo, se sintió muy agradecido de que le hubiera preparado un cóctel y se lo bebió de un trago. Era justo el antídoto que el martilleo de su cabeza necesitaba. Momentos más tarde, se empezó a encontrar mejor. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente sobre el contenido de la bandeja hasta detenerse en la nota apoyada en el zumo de naranja. La leyó lentamente, sin comprender por qué Timothée habría elegido esa manera de comunicarse con él, hasta que llegó a las frases finales: 

“Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra.  
Ahora aparece tu bendición.  
Tu Beatriz”

Tiró la nota, enfadado. Aunque no confirmaba que se hubieran acostado, sí demostraba que Timothée estaba enamorado de él. No le extrañaba que hubiera sido tan fácil hacerle perder la virginidad. Los estudiantes solían encandilarse con las figuras de autoridad y entablar relaciones inadecuadas con ellas.

En el caso de Timothée era obvio. Veía su relación a través de la lente de los personajes de su investigación. Se imaginaba que él era Beatriz y que él, su profesor, era Dante. Una relación prohibida. Pero una tentación en la que él mismo había caído en un momento de egoísmo y de estupor alcohólico. Perdió el apetito bruscamente. 

«¿Qué dirá Rachel cuando se entere?» 

Maldiciendo su falta de autocontrol, pasó sin detenerse ante la habitación de invitados de camino a su dormitorio. Le vinieron a la mente fugaces recuerdos de la noche anterior. Se acordó de haber besado a Timothée en el pasillo. Recordó el suave tacto de su piel bajo sus manos y que lo había deseado intensamente, anhelando la dulzura de sus labios, su cálido aliento; recordó cómo temblaba bajo sus manos... Aunque no se acordaba del acto en sí, ni del placer de acariciar su piel desnuda. Recordaba haberlo mirado a la cara mientras estaba tumbado a su lado en la cama y que él le había apoyado la mano en la cara y le había suplicado que fuera hacia la luz. Tenía el rostro de un ángel. Un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes. 

«Él quería ayudarme y ¿cómo se lo he pagado? Le he robado la virginidad y ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Se merecía algo mejor. Mucho mejor.» 

Gruñendo como un alma torturada, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta y buscó las gafas por la habitación. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio, se detuvo, inexplicablemente atraído por el cuadro que colgaba frente a la cama. Beatriz. Se movió hasta quedar casi pegado al precioso rostro de la familiar figura vestida de blanco. Su ángel de ojos verdes. Un destello de lo imposible apareció ante sus ojos, pero como una espiral de humo, se desvaneció. Tenía resaca y le costaba un gran esfuerzo pensar. Timmy abrió la puerta sigilosamente y se asomó al pasillo. No había nadie. Fue a la cocina a calzarse, cogió sus cosas y se dirigió al recibidor. Armie lo estaba esperando allí apoyado en la puerta. 

«Scheiße.»

—No puedes irte hasta que me expliques un par de cosas. 

Timmy tragó saliva con dificultad.

—Déjame marchar o llamaré a la policía. 

—Si llamas a la policía, les diré que has entrado sin mi permiso. 

—Si les dices eso, les diré que me has retenido contra mi voluntad y que me has hecho daño. —Otra vez estaba hablando sin pensar lo que decía y eso no era muy inteligente. Además, acababa de amenazarlo con una mentira. Porque todo lo que había pasado entre ellos había sido consentido, aparte de casto y muy dulce. Y ahora Armie lo había estropeado todo. Pero no lo sabía. 

—Por favor, Timothée. Dime que no... —Sus ojos se cerraron con una mueca de dolor—. Dime que no fui brusco contigo. —La idea de haberle hecho daño casi le provocó náuseas. Llevándose una mano a las gafas, preguntó—: ¿Te hice mucho daño? 

Durante un instante, Timmy se planteó la posibilidad de mantenerlo colgando del anzuelo, pero no fue más que un instante. Cerró los ojos y gruñó antes de responder: 

—No me hiciste daño. Físicamente no, al menos. Sólo querías que alguien te metiera en la cama y te hiciera compañía. Me rogaste que me quedara, pero como amigo. Fuiste mucho más caballeroso anoche de lo que lo has sido esta mañana. Creo que me gustas más cuando estás borracho. 

—No digas eso, Timothée. Y sigo borracho. —Armie negó con la cabeza y suspiró—. Al menos, me alegro de no haber sido el primero. Timmy inspiró hondo y una expresión de pesar le cruzó el rostro. —Pero... tu ropa... —Le miró el pecho y vio que los pezones erectos por las fuertes emociones que sentía se le marcaban de un modo muy atractivo debajo de su camiseta. Trató de apartar la vista, pero fracasó. 

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? —preguntó, molesto—. ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? 

—Tengo lagunas. Me pasa a veces cuando bebo. 

Timmy perdió la paciencia. 

—Me vomitaste encima. Por eso me cambié de ropa. Por ninguna otra razón, te lo aseguro. Armie lo miró, aliviado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo. 

—Lo siento —se disculpó—. Y siento mucho haberte insultado. No pensaba lo que decía, no pienso eso en absoluto. Me ha sorprendido encontrarte aquí, vestido así. He creído que nosotros... —Dejó la frase en el aire, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano. 

—Tonterías. 

Armie le dirigió una mirada de advertencia. 

—Si alguien del entorno de la universidad descubre que has pasado la noche aquí, me meteré en un buen lío. Y tú también. 

—No se lo diré a nadie, Armie. A pesar de lo que piensas de mí, no soy idiota. Él frunció el ceño. 

—Ya sé que no eres idiota. Pero si Paul o Christa llegaran a enterarse, yo... 

—¿Eso es lo único que te preocupa? ¿No quedarte con el culo al aire? Pues no te preocupes, ya me ocupé de cubrírtelo anoche. Alejé a Christa de tu polla antes de que pudieras consumar su relación profesor-alumna. ¡Deberías estar dándome las gracias, no enojándote! 

La expresión de Armie se ensombreció aún más. 

—Gracias, señor Chalamet. Pero si alguien te ve salir de aquí... 

Timmy levantó las manos, frustrado. Era imposible tratar con él esa mañana. 

—Si alguien me ve, le diré que estaba de rodillas ante la polla de tu vecino para conseguir dinero para comprarme cuscús. No les costará nada creerlo. 

Él lo sujetó por la barbilla con más fuerza que la última vez. 

—Te he dicho que pares. No vuelvas a hablar así. Timmy se quedó petrificado por la sorpresa, pero sólo durante un instante. En seguida se libró de un manotazo. 

—No me toques —le dijo entre dientes. Trató de abrir la puerta, pero él puso la mano en el pomo y siguió impidiéndole el paso. 

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Te he dicho que pares! 

Levantó la mano para agarrarlo, pero Timmy pensó que iba a golpearlo y se cubrió la cabeza con las manos. Al verlo, a Armie se le encogió el estómago. 

—Timothée, por favor —le suplicó, susurrando—. No voy a pegarte. Sólo quiero hablar contigo. —Llevándose una mano a la cara, hizo una mueca—. He hecho cosas terribles cuando he perdido el control. Y tengo miedo de haberte tratado mal anoche. Por eso te hablo en este tono. Pero estoy furioso conmigo, no contigo. Tengo una gran opinión de ti. ¿Cómo no iba a tenerla? Eres hermoso, inocente y dulce. No me gusta verte tirado por el suelo como si fueras un animal o un esclavo. Deja los jodidos cristales donde están, no me importa. ¿Recuerdas las palabras despectivas que me dijiste sobre ti mismo al volver de Lobby? El recuerdo de esas palabras me ha martirizado desde ese día. Ten piedad de mí y deja de denigrarte. No puedo soportarlo. 

Carraspeó dos veces antes de continuar: —No recuerdo lo que pasó con la señorita Peterson, pero me disculpo. Fui un idiota y tú me rescataste. Gracias. —Se recolocó las gafas lentamente—. Lo que pasó ayer noche no puede repetirse. Siento haberte besado. Estoy seguro de que fue una experiencia traumática. Un borracho babeándote por todas partes. Perdóname. 

Timmy contuvo el aliento. Para ser una disculpa, sus palabras habían sido muy hirientes. Al parecer, Armie no recordaba el beso igual que él. Y eso lo disgustó mucho. 

—Ah, eso —replicó con fingida indiferencia—. Ya ni me acordaba. No fue nada.  
Armie alzó las cejas. Por alguna razón, su expresión se ensombreció. 

—¿Nada? Claro que fue algo. 

Se lo quedó mirando, preguntándose si debería hablarle de la nota de la bandeja o no. 

—Estás disgustado y yo no estoy despejado del todo. Es mejor dejarlo antes de que digamos algo de lo que nos podamos arrepentir —concluyó con repentina frialdad—. Adiós, señor Chalamet. 

Abrió la puerta y le permitió salir. 

—Armie... —Timmy se volvió hacia él en cuanto estuvo en el rellano. 

—¿Sí? 

—Tengo que decirte una cosa. 

—Te escucho. 

Sonaba resignado. 

—Paulina llamó anoche, mientras estabas... indispuesto. Y yo respondí al teléfono. 

Armie se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. —Mierda. ¿Qué dijo?

—Me llamó prostituto y me dijo que te diera la vuelta y que te pusiera el teléfono en la oreja. Le contesté que no te encontrabas bien. 

—¿Te dijo por qué llamaba? 

—No. 

—¿Le dijiste quién eras? ¿Le diste tu nombre? 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró él. 

Timmy frunció el cejo. Había esperado que se disculpara en nombre de Paulina, pero no lo hizo. Ni se inmutó al oír que lo había insultado. Al contrario, parecía preocupado por si había molestado a Paulina. 

«Tiene que ser su amante.» 

Timmy le dirigió una mirada glacial y empezó a temblar de rabia. 

—Me rogaste que te siguiera. Que te buscara en el Infierno. Y ahí te encontré. Por mí, puedes quedarte eternamente. 

Armie dio un paso atrás y, poniéndose las gafas, lo miró con los ojos entornados. 

—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? 

—De nada. Se acabó, profesor Hammer. Volviéndose, se dirigió al ascensor. 

Confuso, Armie lo vio alejarse. Tras unos momentos, fue tras él. 

—¿Por qué has escrito esa ridícula nota? 

Timmy sintió que una daga se le clavaba en el corazón. Enderezó los hombros y trató de que la voz no le temblara demasiado. 

—¿Qué nota? 

—¡Sabes perfectamente de qué nota hablo! La que has dejado en la heladera. Timmy se encogió de hombros exageradamente. Armie lo sujetó por el codo y lo obligó a volverse hacia él. 

—¿Todo esto es un juego para ti? 

—¡Claro que no! ¡Suéltame! 

Se liberó de su mano y empezó a aporrear el botón de bajar, suplicándole al ascensor que acudiera en su rescate. Se sentía humillado y muy enfadado, además de estúpido y muy pequeño. Tenía que alejarse de él como fuera. Aunque tuviera que bajar andando. Armie se le acercó un poco más. 

—¿Por qué has firmado la nota de esa manera? —insistió. 

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? 

Armie oyó acercarse el ascensor y supo que le quedaban escasos segundos para obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Cerró los ojos y las palabras de Timmy retumbaron en su cabeza. Lo había buscado en el Infierno. Él le había rogado que fuera a buscarlo y el ángel de ojos verdes lo había hecho. No, claro que no. Las alucinaciones no respondían a los ruegos. 

«¿Y si Beatriz no hubiera sido una alucinación? ¿Y si...» 

Sintió un escalofrío. Una vez más, lo imposible flotó ante sus ojos. Si se concentraba, podía verlo ante él, pero su rostro era una mancha borrosa. Un campanilleo avisó de que había llegado el ascensor. Abrió los ojos. Timmy entró en el ascensor y se volvió hacia él, negando con la cabeza, exasperado por su confusión y por la intoxicación que aún le nublaba los ojos. Era un momento crucial para él. Podía confesarle la verdad o podía guardar silencio, manteniendo lo sucedido entre los dos en secreto, como siempre, como cada día de los últimos seis jodidos años. Cuando la puerta empezó a cerrarse, vio que él había vuelto a recordarlo. 

—¿Beatriz? —susurró. 

—Sí —respondió, moviéndose para sostenerle la mirada durante más tiempo—. Soy tu Beatriz. Me diste mi primer beso. Me quedé dormido entre tus brazos en tu precioso huerto. 

Armie trató de impedir que se cerraran las puertas. 

—¡Beatriz! ¡Espera!

Pero era demasiado tarde. La puerta se cerró y aunque él golpeó el botón desesperadamente, el ascensor inició su lento pero inexorable descenso. 

—Ya no soy Beatriz —dijo Timmy, rompiendo a llorar. 

Armie apoyó la frente y las manos contra el frío acero del ascensor. 

«¿Qué he hecho?»


	15. XV (parte 1) Jacintos lila

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dividí este capítulo en dos partes.

El viejo señor Krangel miró por la mirilla y no vio nada fuera de lo común. Había oído dos hombres discutiendo, pero ahora no se veía a nadie. Incluso había oído un nombre: Beatriz. No sabía que hubiera una Beatriz en el rellano. En esos momentos, este parecía desierto. Ya había salido de casa una vez ese día. Había tenido que devolverle a su anónimo vecino el periódico, que habían dejado en su puerta por error. Algo molesto por haber visto interrumpida la paz de la mañana del domingo por una discusión en el rellano, el señor Krangel abrió la puerta y asomó su anciana cabeza. A unos quince metros de distancia vio a un hombre apoyado en la puerta del ascensor. Le temblaban los hombros. Aunque muy incómodo ante el patético espectáculo, fue incapaz de apartar la vista. No lo reconoció y no le pareció que fuera el mejor momento para presentarse. Sin duda, un adulto que salía al rellano descalzo y medio desnudo para hacer... lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, no era alguien a quien deseara conocer. Los hombres de su generación no lloraban nunca. Claro que tampoco se quitaban los calcetines para salir de casa. A menos que fueran... raros. O vivieran en California. El señor Krangel se metió en casa, cerró la puerta con llave y telefoneó al conserje para avisarle que en el rellano había un hombre descalzo que acababa de tener una pelea a gritos por una tal Beatriz.. 

Estaban casi a finales de octubre y el tiempo en Toronto era frío. Timmy no llevaba jersey debajo del abrigo y caminar hasta su casa no fue una experiencia agradable. Mientras lo hacía, se rodeó el pecho con los brazos, secándose las lágrimas de vez en cuando. Eran lágrimas de enfado y resignación. La gente que se cruzaba con él le dirigía miradas compasivas. Muchos canadienses eran así. Compasivos pero educadamente distantes. Timmy les agradeció su sentimiento y todavía más que no se detuvieran a preguntarle qué le pasaba. Su historia era demasiado larga y complicada para explicarla en un momento. Timmy nunca se preguntaba por qué le pasaban cosas malas a la gente buena, porque ya sabía la respuesta: a todo el mundo le pasan cosas malas. No consideraba que eso sirviera de excusa para hacerle daño a otro, pero si había una experiencia que todos los seres humanos compartían era la del sufrimiento. Nadie se iba de este mundo sin haber derramado alguna lágrima, sin haber sentido dolor o haberse sumido en un pozo de tristeza. ¿Por qué debería ser distinta su vida? ¿Por qué debería esperar un trato de favor? Hasta la madre Teresa había sufrido, y eso que era una santa. No se arrepentía de haber cuidado de El Profesor mientras estaba borracho, por mucho que su buena acción hubiera sido recompensada con un castigo en vez de con un premio. Si uno creía que la amabilidad nunca se perdía, tenía que actuar en consecuencia, incluso cuando le echaban su amabilidad en cara. De lo que se avergonzaba era de haber sido tan idiota, tan estúpido, tan ingenuo de creer que él lo seguiría recordando después de la borrachera y que las cosas entre ellos volverían a ser como antes (aunque en realidad nunca habían sido de ninguna manera). Sabía que se había dejado llevar por su fantasía y que se había inventado un cuento de hadas sin tener en cuenta el mundo real y al Armie real. 

«Pero por un instante, fue real. La chispa seguía viva. Cuando me besó y me acarició, la electricidad seguía estando allí. Tiene que haberla sentido él también. Es imposible que haya existido sólo en mi cabeza.» 

Timmy se obligó a no seguir por ese camino, recordándose que acababa de empezar una dieta libre de Hammer.

«Ha llegado el momento de crecer. Se acabaron los cuentos de hadas. En septiembre no te reconoció y ahora tiene a Paulina.» 

Al llegar a su agujero de hobbit, se dio una larga ducha y se puso el pijama de franela más viejo y suave que tenía. Era rosa pálido con un estampado de patitos de goma. Tiró la camiseta de Armie a la parte de atrás del armario, esperando olvidarse de ella, se hizo un ovillo en la cama, abrazado al conejito de terciopelo, y se durmió, exhausto física y emocionalmente. 

Mientras Timmy dormía, Armie estaba luchando contra la resaca y contra el impulso de sumergirse en una botella de whisky escocés y no volver a salir a la superficie. No lo había perseguido. No había bajado a corridas treinta pisos por la escalera. No había esperado el siguiente ascensor para perseguirlo por la calle. No. Se había tambaleado hasta el salón, donde se había dejado caer en una butaca para revolcarse en las náuseas y el odio hacia sí mismo. Se maldijo por la brusquedad con que lo había tratado, no sólo esa mañana, sino desde el primer día del seminario. Una brusquedad mucho más odiosa por el hecho de que él lo había tolerado en silencio, con una paciencia digna de un santo, sabiendo en todo momento quién era y lo que significaba para él.

«¿Cómo pude haber estado tan ciego?» 

Pensó en la primera vez que lo vio. Acababa de regresar a Selinsgrove deprimido y desesperado. Pero Dios había intervenido. Como un auténtico deus ex máchina le había enviado un ángel para rescatarlo del infierno. Un ángel delicado, de ojos verdes, vestido con jeans y zapatillas deportivas, con un rostro hermoso y una alma pura, que lo había consolado en la oscuridad y le había dado esperanza. Un ángel que parecía apreciarlo sinceramente, a pesar de todos sus defectos. 

«Él me salvó.» 

Y, por si fuera poco, ese ángel había aparecido una segunda vez, justo el día en que había perdido la otra poderosa fuerza del bien que existía en su vida: Grace. El ángel se había sentado en su clase, recordándole que existía la verdad, la belleza, la bondad. Y él había respondido hablándole mal y amenazándolo con expulsarlo del curso. Y esa mañana había vuelto a tratarlo con crueldad y lo había comparado con un prostituto. 

"El follaángeles soy yo. He jodido al ángel de ojos verdes". 

Se dirigió a la cocina a buscar la nota. Con el frágil y hermoso mensaje en la mano, vio su propia fealdad. Era una fealdad interna, del alma. La nota de Timmy, del mismo modo que la bandeja del desayuno, contrastaba con el pecado de Armie de un modo imposible de ignorar. Timmy no se lo podía haber imaginado en ese momento, pero las palabras que había pronunciado estando con Paul, una semana atrás, cobraron más sentido que nunca:

"A veces, cuando la gente no obtenía respuesta a sus gritos, podía oír el eco de su propio odio. A veces, la bondad era suficiente para dejar en evidencia a la maldad". 

Dejando caer la nota, Armie enterró la cara entre las manos y se echó a llorar. 

Cuando Timmy se despertó al fin, eran más de las diez de la noche. Bostezó y se estiró. Tras prepararse un tazón de sopa instantánea y lograr tomarse casi un tercio, escuchó el buzón de voz. Había apagado el móvil al llegar a casa de Armie la noche anterior, porque esperaba una llamada de Paul y no estaba de humor para hablar con él, ni entonces ni ahora. Sabía que probablemente lo animaría a hacerlo, pero lo único que quería en esos momentos era estar solo para lamerse las heridas, como un cachorro al que le hubieran dado una paliza. Con el ánimo por los suelos, revisó sus mensajes, buscando primero los más antiguos. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que tenía la memoria llena. Nunca le había pasado antes. Las únicas personas que lo llamaban eran su padre, Rachel y Paul y sus mensajes siempre eran breves. 

«Hola, Timmy, soy yo. Es sábado por la noche y la conferencia ha ido muy bien. Te llevo un recuerdo de Princeton. No te preocupes, es pequeño. Supongo que estarás en la biblioteca, trabajando. Llámame luego. [Silencio elocuente.] Te extraño.» 

Timmy suspiró. Borró el mensaje y pasó al siguiente, que también era de Paul. 

«Hola, Timmy. Vuelvo a ser yo. Es domingo por la mañana. Supongo que no llegaré muy tarde esta noche. ¿Quieres que cenemos juntos? Hay un restaurante de sushi no muy lejos de tu casa. Llámame. Te extraño, Conejito.» 

Tras borrar el segundo mensaje, Timmy le escribió un mensaje de texto, diciéndole que estaba febril y que prefería no salir de la cama. Le avisaría cuando se encontrara mejor y esperaba que llegara a casa sano y salvo. No le dijo que lo extrañaba. El siguiente mensaje era de un número local desconocido. 

«Timothée... Timmy. Soy Armie. Yo... Por favor, no cuelgues. Sé que soy la última persona con la que quieres hablar ahora mismo, pero llamo para arrastrarme. De hecho, estoy delante de tu edificio, bajo la lluvia. Estaba preocupado por ti y quería asegurarme de que habías llegado bien a casa. Ojalá pudiera volver atrás en el tiempo. Volvería a esta mañana y te diría que nunca había visto nada tan bonito como tú, feliz, bailando en mi salón. Te diría que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo porque me rescataste y te quedaste a mi lado toda la noche. Que soy un idiota que lo jode todo y que no me merezco tu amabilidad. En absoluto. Sé que te he hecho daño, Timmy, y lo siento. [Respiración profunda.] No debí dejarte marchar esta mañana. No de esa manera. Tenía que haber salido corriendo detrás de ti y haberte suplicado que te quedaras. La he cagado, Timmy. La he cagado bien. Debería haberme humillado. Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer ahora. Por favor, sal a la calle para que pueda disculparme. Mejor no. No salgas. Te agarrarás una pulmonía. Solo ven hasta la puerta y escúchame a través del cristal. Estaré aquí, esperándote. Te dejo mi número de móvil...» 

Timmy borró el mensaje sin molestarse en anotar su número. Sin cambiarse de ropa, vestido con el pijama de patitos de goma, salió del apartamento y se acercó a la puerta de la calle. No tenía ninguna intención de escuchar las excusas de Armie. Sólo quería comprobar si seguía allí, bajo la lluvia y el frío. Apoyó la nariz contra el vidrio, empañándolo, y trató de ver en la oscuridad. Ya no llovía y no había ningún profesor a la vista. Se preguntó cuánto rato habría esperado. Se preguntó si habría ido hasta allí sin paraguas. Enderezando la espalda, se dijo que no le importaba. 

«Que se agarre una pulmonía. Se lo tiene merecido.» 

Al volverse, se dio cuenta de que había un ramo de jacintos apoyado en uno de los pilares del porche de la entrada. Tenía un gran lazo rosa y lo que parecía una tarjeta en el centro. En el sobre le pareció que ponía «Timmy». 

«¿En serio, profesor Hammer? No sabía que hubiera tarjetas para estas ocasiones. ¿Qué pone? “¿Para el estudiante de tesis que eché de casa a gritos después de decirle que quería acariciarlo como a un gatito y de vomitarle encima?”» 

Timmy regresó al apartamento, negando con la cabeza y murmurando entre dientes. Acomodándose en la cama con su ordenador, buscó en Internet el significado de los jacintos lila, por si Armie —o su florista— trataba de enviarle un mensaje subliminal. En una página web sobre horticultura, encontró lo siguiente: 

«Los jacintos lila simbolizan el dolor, el arrepentimiento, una disculpa». 

«Si no te hubieras comportado como un hijo de puta conmigo, ahora no tendrías que comprar jacintos para suplicar que te perdonara. Imbécil.» 

Sacudiendo la cabeza, furioso, dejó el ordenador a un lado y escuchó el último mensaje. Era también de Armie y lo había dejado hacía poco rato. «Timmy, quería decirte esto en persona, pero no puedo esperar más. No puedo esperar más. Esta mañana no quería llamarte prostituto. Te lo juro. Ha sido una comparación horrible y nunca debí decirlo, pero no quería llamarte prostituto. Me molesta mucho verte de rodillas. No te imaginas cuánto. Deberías ser adorado, venerado, tratado con dignidad. Nunca deberías estar de rodillas, Timmy, ante nadie. Lo que pienses de mí no importa, pero nunca te olvides de eso. Es la verdad. Debería haberme disculpado por lo que te dijo Paulina. Acabo de dejarle las cosas claras y me ha pedido que me disculpe de su parte. Ella y yo tenemos una... ejem... es complicado. No creo que te cueste imaginarte por qué llegó a la conclusión a la que llegó. Todo tiene que ver con mi historial y nada con el tuyo. Siento que te faltara al respeto. No volverá a pasar. Te lo prometo. Gracias por prepararme el desayuno esta mañana. [Pausa muy larga.] Ver la bandeja me ha afectado mucho. No puedo expresarlo con palabras. Timmy, nadie había hecho algo así para mí antes. Nadie. Ni Grace, ni un amigo, ni un amante, nadie... Has sido bueno, amable y generoso conmigo y yo... he sido egoísta y cruel. Por favor, Timmy. [La voz se le volvió ronca.] Tenemos que hablar de la nota. La tengo en la mano y no voy a soltarla. Hay cosas importantes que tengo que contarte. Son cosas graves, de las que no quiero hablar por teléfono. Siento mucho lo que ha pasado esta mañana. Es culpa mía y me gustaría mucho arreglarlo. Por favor, dime qué puedo hacer para arreglarlo y lo haré. Llámame.» 

Una vez más, Timmy borró el mensaje y una vez más no guardó su número de móvil. Apagó el teléfono y lo dejó en la mesita plegable. Luego volvió a la cama y trató de quitarse la voz triste y torturada de Armie de la cabeza. No salió del apartamento ni al día siguiente ni al otro. Pasó todo el tiempo vestido con distintos pijamas de franela, tratando de distraerse con música a todo volumen o leyendo novelas. Las historias de Edimburgo eran sus favoritas. Eran alegres, tenían un poco de misterio y eran inteligentes. Le gustaba su estilo. Le parecía reconfortante. Aunque acababa de vivir una experiencia muy traumática junto a Armie, especialmente dolorosa después de haber pasado la noche entre sus brazos, estaba decidido a no permitir que él lo destruyese psicológicamente. Sabía lo que era que alguien hiciera algo así. De hecho, Armie ya lo había destrozado psíquicamente una vez. Y Timmy se había jurado que no volvería a pasar. Por eso, tomó tres decisiones: La primera, que no dejaría de ir a sus clases, porque necesitaba el seminario para sus créditos. 

La segunda, que no iba a abandonar ni iba a regresar a Selinsgrove con el rabo entre las piernas. 

Y la tercera, que buscaría a otro director de proyecto y que presentaría la documentación lo antes posible, a espaldas de Hammer. El martes por la noche, volvió a encender el móvil y a revisar los mensajes de voz. La memoria volvía a estar llena. Puso los ojos en blanco al comprobar que el primer mensaje era de Armie. Lo había dejado el lunes por la mañana. 

«Timothée... te dejé algo anoche en el porche. ¿Lo viste? ¿Leíste la tarjeta? Por favor, léela. Por cierto, llamé a Paul Norris para que me diera tu número de móvil. Me inventé una excusa. Le dije que tenía que comentarte un tema del proyecto, por si te pregunta algo. ¿Sabes que te dejaste el iPod? Lo he estado escuchando. Me sorprendió que tuvieras a Arcade Fire. He estado escuchando Intervention. Me ha extrañado que a alguien tan feliz y equilibrado como tú le guste una canción tan trágica. Quisiera devolverte el iPod en persona. Y me gustaría que hablaras conmigo. Grítame, insúltame, maldíceme, tírame cosas a la cara, pero no me castigues con este silencio, Timothée, por favor. [Gran suspiro.] Sólo te pido unos minutos de tu tiempo. Por favor, llámame.» 

Timmy borró el mensaje y se dirigió al porche, vestido con un pijama de franela a cuadros escoceses. Sacó la tarjeta que acompañaba al ramo; la rompió en mil pedazos y tiró los trozos al otro lado de la valla. Luego tiró también los jacintos, ya muy marchitos. Tras inspirar el aire fresco de la noche, cerró la puerta con rabia y volvió a casa. Cuando estuvo más calmado, escuchó el siguiente mensaje, que también era de Armie. Se lo había dejado esa tarde. 

«Timothée, ¿sabías que Rachel está de viaje en una isla canadiense perdida de la mano de Dios? No tiene acceso a Internet ni cobertura de teléfono. Tuve que llamar a Richard, por el amor de Dios, porque no contestaba al teléfono. Quería ponerme en contacto con ella para que se pusiera en contacto contigo, ya que no respondes a mis mensajes. Estoy preocupado por ti. He preguntado y nadie te ha visto, ni siquiera Paul. Voy a enviarte un correo electrónico, pero será formal, porque la universidad tiene acceso a mi cuenta. Espero que escuches esto antes de que te llegue el correo, o pensarás que vuelvo a ser el mismo idiota de siempre. No lo soy, pero tengo que sonar como un pomposo en un mensaje oficial. Si me respondes, ten en cuenta que cualquier miembro de la administración puede leer esos correos. Ten cuidado con lo que dices. Te veré mañana en el seminario. Si no vas, llamaré a tu padre y le pediré que te localice. No sé dónde estás. No sé si estás en un autobus de camino a Selinsgrove. Por favor, llámame. Estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ir a tu casa. [Larga pausa...] Sólo quiero saber que estás bien. Dos palabras, Timmy. Envíame dos palabras diciéndome que estás bien. Es lo único que pido.» 

Timmy encendió el ordenador y revisó el correo de la universidad. En la bandeja de entrada, esperando como una bomba de relojería, estaba el mensaje del profesor Armie D. Hammer: 

"Estimado señor Chalamet: 

Necesito hablar con usted sobre un tema bastante urgente. Por favor, contacte conmigo lo antes posible. Puede llamarme al siguiente número de móvil: 416-555-0739. 

Saludos. 

Prof. Armie D. Hammer Profesor Departamento de Estudios Italianos/ Centro de Estudios Medievales de la Universidad de Toronto". 

Timmy borró tanto el correo electrónico como el mensaje de voz sin pensarlo ni un momento. Luego le escribió un correo a Paul, explicándole que todavía no se encontraba lo bastante recuperado como para asistir al seminario del día siguiente y pidiéndole que informara a El Profesor. Le agradeció los correos que le había enviado y se disculpó por no haber respondido antes. Para acabar, le preguntó si le gustaría acompañarlo a visitar la exposición sobre arte florentino que presentaba el Royal Ontario Museum cuando se recuperara. Al día siguiente, pasó casi toda la tarde redactando un correo provisional para la profesora Jennifer Leaming, del Departamento de Filosofía. La profesora Leaming era especialista en santo Tomás de Aquino y también estaba interesada en Dante. Aunque Timmy no la conocía personalmente, Paul había asistido a una de sus clases y le había gustado mucho. Era joven, divertida y muy popular entre los estudiantes, todo lo contrario que el profesor Hammer. Timmy esperaba que aceptara dirigir su proyecto y en el correo se lo planteaba como una posibilidad. Le habría gustado consultarlo con Paul, pero sabía que este asumiría que Hammer lo había expulsado y que se enfrentaría con él por su culpa. Así que envió el correo a la profesora Leaming esperando que recibiera su propuesta de buena gana y que respondiera rápidamente. Cuando esa noche volvió a revisar su buzón de voz, se encontró con un nuevo mensaje de Armie:

«Timothée, es miércoles por la noche. Te he echado de menos en el seminario. Tu sola presencia es capaz de iluminar una sala, ¿lo sabes? Siento no habértelo dicho antes. Paul me ha dicho que estás enfermo. ¿Puedo llevarte algo? ¿Caldo de pollo? ¿Helado? ¿Jugo de naranja? Puedo hacer que te lo lleven a casa. No tendrías que verme. Por favor, déjame ayudarte. Me siento muy mal sabiendo que estás solo y enfermo en tu apartamento, sin poder hacer nada. Al menos sé que estás en casa, a salvo, y no en un autobus en alguna parte. [Una pausa... Se aclara la garganta.] Recuerdo haberte besado. Y recuerdo que tú me devolviste el beso. Lo hiciste, Timmy. Lo sé. ¿No lo notaste? Hay algo entre nosotros. O al menos, lo hubo. Por favor, necesito hablar contigo. No esperarás que justo después de descubrir tu identidad, vaya a actuar como si no existieras. Tengo que explicarte unas cuantas cosas. Bastantes. Llámame, por favor. Sólo te pido una conversación. Creo que me la debes.» 

El tono de los mensajes de Armie había ido aumentando en desesperación. Timmy apagó el teléfono, suprimiendo al mismo tiempo su empatía innata. Sabía que la universidad podía acceder al correo de Armie, pero en esos momentos le daba igual. Sólo quería que parara de dejarle mensajes en el buzón de voz. No iba a poder seguir adelante con su vida si no dejaba de molestarlo. Y no daba la sensación de que fuera a rendirse pronto. Por eso le escribió un correo a su cuenta de la universidad, volcando todo su enfado y su dolor en cada palabra: 

"Dr. Hammer: 

Deje de acosarme. Ya no quiero nada con usted. No quiero conocerlo. Si no me deja en paz, me veré obligado a presentar una demanda por acoso. Y eso es lo que haré si se pone en contacto con mi padre. Inmediatamente. Si cree que voy a permitir que algo tan insignificante me aparte de mis estudios, está muy equivocado. Necesito otro director de proyecto, no un billete de vuelta. 

Saludos. 

Señor Timothée H. Chalamet.. Humilde Estudiante del curso de doctorado, que pasa de rodillas más tiempo que cualquier puta. 

P. D.: Devolveré la beca M. P. Hammer la semana que viene. Felicidades, profesor Abelardo. Nadie me ha humillado tanto como usted el domingo pasado". 

Timmy apretó el botón de ENVIAR sin releer el mensaje. 

Para reforzar su rebelión, se tomó dos chupitos de tequila y puso la canción All the Pretty Faces, de The Killers. A todo volumen y con repetición. 

Fue un momento Bridget Jones total. Agarró un cepillo del baño y empezó a cantar como si fuera un micrófono y a bailar dando brincos por la habitación, con su pijama de franela con estampado de pingüinos. Tenía un aspecto bastante ridículo. Y se sentía extrañamente... peligroso, desafiante, rebelde.   
En los días que siguieron al enfadado correo de Timmy, El Profesor interrumpió todo contacto. Cada día, esperaba tener noticias suyas, pero no llegaba nada. Hasta el martes siguiente, cuando recibió otro mensaje de voz. 

«Timothée, estás dolido y enfadado, lo entiendo. Pero no permitas que tu enfado te impida disfrutar de algo que te has ganado siendo el estudiante con las calificaciones más brillantes de todos los que se presentaron al curso de doctorado de este año. Por favor, no renuncies a un dinero que te permitirá volver a casa y visitar a tu padre sólo porque yo haya sido un idiota. Siento haberte humillado. Estoy seguro de que cuando me llamaste Abelardo no lo hiciste como un halago, pero lo cierto es que a Abelardo le importaba Eloísa, igual que a mí me importas tú. Así que, en ese sentido, nos parecemos. Y él le hizo daño, igual que yo te he lastimado a ti. Pero se arrepintió mucho después. ¿Has leído las cartas que le escribió? Lee la sexta y dime luego si has cambiado de opinión sobre él... y sobre mí. Es la primera vez que se concede la beca porque nunca había conocido a nadie que fuera lo bastante especial como para recibirla hasta que te conocí. Si la devuelves, el dinero se quedará en el banco y nadie se beneficiará de él. No permitiré que vaya a parar a nadie más, porque te pertenece. Estaba tratando de sacar algo bueno de algo malo. Pero he fracasado igual que en todo lo demás. Todo lo que toco se contamina... Se destruye.

Hay algo que puedo hacer por ti y es ayudarte a encontrar otro director de proyecto. La profesora Katherine Picton es amiga mía y, aunque está retirada, ha aceptado reunirse contigo para discutir la posibilidad de dirigir tu proyecto. Sería una tremenda oportunidad para ti. Me dijo que te pusieras en contacto con ella vía correo electrónico lo antes posible. Su dirección es KPicton@UToronto.ca. 

Sé que es tarde para que te apuntes a otro seminario, aunque no dudo que es lo que desearías. Le preguntaré a algún colega si puede supervisarte un curso de lectura para que obtengas los créditos que necesitas sin necesidad de asistir al mío. Firmaré la solicitud y la presentaré ante el Colegio de Estudios de Grado. Dile a Paul lo que quieres hacer y que él me dé el mensaje. Sé que no quieres hablar conmigo. [Se aclara la garganta.] Paul es un buen chico. [Murmullos...] Audentes fortuna iuvat. Siento que ya no quieras conocerme. Pasaré el resto de mi vida lamentando haber desperdiciado mi segunda oportunidad contigo. Y siempre seré consciente de tu ausencia. Pero no volveré a molestarte. Adiós, Timothée. [Larga, larguísima pausa antes de que finalmente cuelgue.]» 

Timmy estaba asombrado. Permaneció sentado, boquiabierto, con el teléfono en la mano, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído. Volvió a escucharlo y luego otra vez. La única parte que no le costaba entender y aceptar era la cita de Virgilio: 

«La fortuna favorece a los audaces». 

Sólo El Profesor sería capaz de aprovechar un mensaje de disculpa para demostrar sus conocimientos académicos y darle una clase improvisada sobre las cartas de Abelardo. Aunque se negó a seguir su consejo y no buscó la sexta carta, trató de ignorar su enfado y centrarse en el tema de Katherine Picton. La profesora Picton tenía setenta años. Era una especialista en Dante que se había formado en Oxford y que había dado clases en Cambridge y en Yale antes de que la Universidad de Toronto la atrajera, financiando una cátedra de Estudios Italianos. Tenía fama de ser severa, exigente y brillante. Su nivel de erudición competía con el de Mark Musa. La carrera de Timmy obtendría un empujón muy fuerte si presentara su proyecto bajo su supervisión. Si hacía un buen trabajo, podría hacer el doctorado donde quisiera: Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard... Armie le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja la mayor oportunidad de su vida, envuelta en papel de regalo y con un lazo grande y brillante. Una oportunidad que valía mucho más que un maletín o que una beca de estudios. ¿Tendría contrapartidas? 

«Expiación —pensó Timmy—. Está tratando de compensarme por todos los malos momentos que me ha hecho pasar.» 

Armie se lo había pedido a Katherine Picton como un favor personal. Los profesores eméritos muy raramente dirigían tesis doctorales, mucho menos proyectos de estudiantes de cursos de especialización. Era un favor tan grande que sin duda habría tenido que echar mano de toda su influencia. 

«Y lo ha hecho por mí.»

Después de reflexionar sobre el mensaje desde todos los puntos de vista, no le quedó más remedio que hacerse la pregunta que había estado evitando hacerse: 

«¿Armie se está despidiendo de mí?» 

Escuchó el mensaje tres veces más y, sintiéndose bastante culpable, lloró hasta quedarse dormido. A pesar de la rebeldía que había guiado sus actos esos últimos días, algo en su interior sabía que tenía un alma gemela en Armie. Y eso no podía eliminarse a no ser que estuviera dispuesto a eliminar una parte de su alma.


	16. XV (parte 2)

A la mañana siguiente, bien temprano, llamó a Paul con la excusa de quedar con él antes del seminario. En realidad, esperaba que le dijera que Hammer se había puesto enfermo, o que se había marchado repentinamente a Inglaterra, o que había enfermado de gripe porcina y se había cancelado el seminario. Por desgracia, no había hecho ninguna de esas cosas. Después de mucho dudar, decidió asistir al seminario, por si acaso Armie no lograba encontrarle un curso de lectura que le diera los créditos necesarios. Si la recompensa era tener a la profesora Picton como directora de proyecto, bien podría resistir las cinco semanas restantes del semestre. Esa tarde, entró en la oficina del departamento para revisar el casillero del correo, antes de reunirse con Paul. Le extrañó encontrar un gran sobre acolchado. Al darle la vuelta, vio que no llevaba remitente ni destinatario. Lo abrió rápidamente y lo que encontró dentro lo dejó con la boca abierta. Aplastado en su interior, como si se tratara de las plumas de un cuervo, estaba su boxer de encaje negro. El que, desgraciadamente, se había dejado olvidado encima de la secadora de Armie. 

«Cabrón.» 

Timmy se sentía tan furioso que empezó a temblar. ¿Cómo se atrevía a dejárselo en el casillero? Cualquiera podía haber estado a su lado mientras abría el sobre. 

«¿Está tratando de humillarme una vez más? ¿O cree que es divertido?»

Pero no se dio cuenta de que el iPod también estaba en el sobre.

—Hola, precioso. Sobresaltado, Timmy ahogó un grito. —Lo siento, no quería asustarte. Al volverse, se encontró con los amables ojos oscuros de Paul, que lo miraban con extrañeza. —Qué nervioso estás. ¿Es por el sobre? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, señalándolo con la barbilla, con las manos levantadas en señal de rendición para tranquilizarlo. 

—No, no es nada. Propaganda. —Metió el sobre en su nueva mochila L. L. Bean y se obligó a sonreír—. ¿Listo para el seminario? Creo que va a ser una buena clase. 

—No lo creo. El Profesor está de muy mal humor. No lo provoques. Lleva dos semanas rarísimo. —Paul se había puesto muy serio—. No quiero que se repita lo que pasó la última vez que estuvo tan alterado. 

Timmy se apartó el pelo de la cara y sonrió. 

«Creo que deberías decirle a Hammer que no me provoque él a mí. Llevo un boxer negro en la mochila y un montón de rabia acumulada. Es él quien tiene problemas. No yo.»

—Me alegro de que estés mejor. Estaba preocupado por ti. —Paul le cogió la mano y le puso algo frío en la palma. Luego le cerró los dedos y se los apretó con suavidad. Al abrirlos, Timmy vio que se trataba de un precioso llavero de plata, en forma de letra «T», que se balanceaba como un péndulo. 

—Ni se te ocurra decirme que no puedes aceptarlo. Sé que no tienes llavero y quería que supieras que había pensado en ti mientras estaba fuera. Por favor, no me lo devuelvas. 

Timmy se ruborizó. 

—No iba a devolvértelo. No quiero ser de esas personas que, cuando los otros tratan de ser amables con ellas, lo pagan tirándoles su amabilidad a la cara. Sé lo que se siente. —Miró rápidamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaban solos—. Gracias, Paul. Yo también te he echado de menos. Se acercó y le rodeó el enorme torso con los brazos, con el llavero colgando de los dedos. Apoyando la mejilla en los botones de su camisa, lo abrazó. —Gracias —repitió, suspirando mientras los largos y musculosos brazos de Paul lo apretaban. 

—De nada, Conejito —replicó él, dándole un suave beso en la coronilla. Ajenos a todo, no se dieron cuenta de que un temperamental especialista en Dante acababa de entrar en el despacho, ansioso de asegurarse de que cierta prenda había llegado a su destinatario. Se quedó inmóvil al ver a los jóvenes que se abrazaban y murmuraban algo en voz baja. 

«El follaángeles vuelve a la carga.» 

—¿Quién te ha tirado tu amabilidad a la cara? —preguntó Paul, ajeno al dragón que escupía fuego por la boca a su espalda. En vez de responder, Timmy lo abrazó con más fuerza. —Dímelo, Conejito, y yo le ajustaré las cuentas a ese desgraciado. O desgraciada. —pidió su amigo con los labios pegados al cabello de él—. Eres muy especial para mí, ¿lo sabes? Si necesitas cualquier cosa, sólo tienes que pedírmela. Cualquier cosa. ¿De acuerdo? 

Timmy suspiró contra su pecho. 

—Lo sé. 

El dragón de ojos azules se volvió y salió del despacho bruscamente, murmurando algo sobre un follaconejitos. Timmy interrumpió el abrazo. 

—Gracias, Paul. Y gracias por esto —añadió, sonriendo y levantando el llavero. 

«Podría pasarme la vida contemplando esa sonrisa», pensó él. 

—De nada, ha sido un placer. 

Poco después, entraron al aula de seminarios. Timmy evitó mirar a Armie, por lo que mantuvo los ojos fijos en Paul, mientras reía una de sus bromas. Este le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda guiándolo hacia los asientos. 

«¡Las manos quietas, follaconejitos!» 

El Profesor lo miró con hostilidad hasta que se distrajo al ver la nueva mochila de Timmy. Se preguntó cómo había logrado que pareciera nueva y por qué no usaba su regalo. Se sintió muy mal. 

«¿Le diría Rachel que era un regalo mío?», pensó y la idea lo torturó. Jugueteó con el moño, atrayendo la atención sobre el. Se lo había puesto para mortificarse, pero Timmy no se lo había visto, porque no le había dirigido la mirada en ningún momento. Estaba contándose secretitos y riendo con Paul, moviendo sus rizos y castigándolo con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sus labios rojos... Estaba todavía más guapo que en su recuerdo. 

—Señor Chalamet, tengo que hablar con usted un momento cuando acabe la clase, por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa. Armie bajó la vista hacia sus zapatos brillantes acabados en punta y se disponía a empezar a hablar cuando una voz decidida lo interrumpió desde la parte trasera del aula: 

—Lo siento, profesor, hoy no puedo. Tengo una cita urgente que no puedo aplazar. 

Luego miró a Paul y le guiñó un ojo. Armie alzó la cabeza despacio y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Diez estudiantes contuvieron el aliento y se echaron hacia atrás en las sillas, como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera a explotar o de que de sus ojos saliera disparada alguna daga que pudiera atravesarles el cráneo. Timmy lo estaba provocando. Era obvio. Su tono de voz, su manera de acercarse a Paul, cómo se retiraba el pelo de la cara con una mano... Armie se quedó hipnotizado al ver la curva de su cuello y recordó su piel delicada, su aroma a vainilla que lo perseguía en persona o en sueños. Quería insistir, exigirle que se reuniera con él, pero sabía que si perdía los nervios lo único que conseguiría sería que Timmy se alejara aún más, cada vez más lejos de su alcance hasta perderlo del todo. No podía permitirlo. Parpadeó varias veces. 

—Por supuesto, señor Chalamet. Estas cosas pasan. Por favor, envíeme un mail diciéndome cuándo le queda bien. 

Trató de sonreír, pero no lo consiguió. Sólo se le levantó un lado de la boca, con lo que parecía que sufriera parálisis facial. Timmy lo miró. No se ruborizó ni parpadeó. Su expresión era... ausente. Al darse cuenta, Armie sintió pánico. 

«Estoy tratando de ser amable y me mira como si no estuviera aquí. ¿Tan sorprendente es que me comporte con cordialidad? ¿Que sea capaz de mantener el control de mis emociones?» 

Paul apretó el codo de Timmy por debajo de la mesa. Cuando él lo miró, le hizo una señal con los ojos. Timmy pareció despertarse de un sueño. 

—Por supuesto, profesor. Otra vez será —dijo, antes de bajar la mirada y esperar a que empezara la clase. 

La mente de Armie funcionaba a toda velocidad. Si no era capaz de hablar con Timmy ese día, podían pasar muchos más, o incluso semanas, antes de que pudiera darle una explicación. No podía esperar tanto. Esa separación estaba acabando con él. Y sabía que, cuanto más esperara, menos receptivo iba a estar. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que encontrar un modo de comunicarse con él. Inmediatamente. 

—Ejem, he decidido que en vez de un seminario normal, hoy les voy a dar una conferencia. Examinaré la relación entre Dante y Beatriz. En particular, lo que sucedió cuando se encontraron por segunda vez y ella lo rechazó. 

Timmy ahogó un grito y lo miró horrorizado. 

—Siento tener que hacer esto —explicó en tono conciliador—, pero no me queda más remedio. Ha surgido un malentendido que debo aclarar antes de que sea demasiado tarde. —Tras cruzar la mirada con la suya durante un instante, bajó la vista hacia sus notas. Notas que, por supuesto, ya no le servían de nada. El corazón de Timmy se había desbocado. 

«Oh, no. No se atreverá...» 

Armie respiró hondo y empezó a hablar: 

—Beatriz representa muchas cosas para Dante. Sobre todo, un ideal. Beatriz es hermosa, es inteligente y encantadora. Tiene todas las características que él considera esenciales en la persona ideal.  
La primera vez que se encontraron, ambos eran muy jóvenes. Demasiado jóvenes para establecer una relación de ningún tipo. Y, en vez de enturbiar su amor con un prosaico lío de mal gusto, Dante prefirió adorarla a distancia, como muestra de respeto por su edad y falta de experiencia.  
Pero el tiempo pasa y Dante se reencuentra con Beatriz. Ésta se ha convertido en una joven de talento, todavía más hermosa e inteligente. Sus sentimientos hacia ella son más fuertes, aunque esté casado. Vierte su afecto en la poesía y le escribe varios sonetos a Beatriz, pero ninguno a su esposa.  
Dante no conoce a Beatriz. Apenas tienen contacto directo, pero eso no resulta ningún impedimento para que él que la adore a distancia. Cuando ella muere, a los veinticuatro años, él le rinde homenaje en sus escritos.  
En La Divina Comedia, la obra más famosa de Dante, Beatriz convence a Virgilio para que éste guíe al poeta en el Infierno, ya que ella, como una de las almas redimidas, no puede salir del Paraíso para rescatarlo. Cuando Virgilio lo ha guiado hasta la salida, Beatriz se reúne con él y lo lleva a través del Purgatorio hasta llegar con él al Paraíso.  
En mi charla de hoy quiero plantear la siguiente pregunta: ¿dónde estaba Beatriz y qué estuvo haciendo durante el tiempo que transcurrió entre ambos encuentros?  
Dante la esperó durante años. Ella sabía dónde vivía el poeta, conocía a su familia, es más, tenía una muy buena relación con ellos. Si Dante le importaba, ¿por qué no le escribió? ¿Por qué no hizo el menor esfuerzo por ponerse en contacto con él? Creo que la respuesta es obvia: su relación era absolutamente unilateral. Beatriz era importante para Dante, pero a ella Dante no le importaba en absoluto".

Julia estuvo a punto de caerse de la silla. Los alumnos escuchaban con atención y tomaban abundantes notas, aunque Paul, Julia y Christa, familiarizados como estaban con la obra de Dante, encontraron poca información nueva en sus palabras. Con la excepción del último párrafo, que no tenía nada que ver con Dante Alighieri ni con Beatriz Portinari. Armie le sostuvo la mirada un instante más de lo necesario antes de volverse hacia Christa y dedicarle una sonrisa seductora. Timmy se enfureció. Lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Al mirarlo a él y justo después a Christa —también conocida como Gollum—, le estaba diciendo que no le costaría nada reemplazarla. 

«Ajá. Así que quiere jugar a los celos. Pues muy bien. Aquí te espero.»

Empezó a dar golpecitos con el bolígrafo en la libreta, con la fuerza suficiente como para que resultara molesto. Cuando Armie entornó los ojos buscando la fuente del ruido y su mirada aterrizó en la mano izquierda de Timmy, éste buscó la mano de Paul y le dio un apretón. Cuando su amigo lo miró con una de esas sonrisa que derriten corazones, Timmy le dedicó una mirada seductora y la sonrisa más dulce que logró esbozar. Un sonido, mitad tos, mitad gruñido, hizo que Paul apartara la vista de Timmy y se volviera hacia El Profesor, que lo estaba mirando muy enfadado. Él apartó la mano de inmediato. Con una sonrisa irónica y sin perder nunca el hilo del discurso, El Profesor se volvió para escribir en la pizarra. Más de un estudiante se quedó boquiabierto al ver lo que había escrito: 

"En la vida real, Beatriz dejó a Dante en el Infierno porque no le dio la gana de mantener su promesa". 

Timmy fue el último en ver lo que había escrito, porque todavía estaba enfurruñado con lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando levantó la vista, Armie estaba apoyado en la pizarra, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión triunfal y petulante en la cara. En ese momento, él tomó una decisión: le borraría esa expresión de la cara aunque le costara la expulsión. Y lo haría inmediatamente. Levantó la mano y esperó a que él le diera permiso para hablar antes de decir: 

—Eso es muy arrogante, por no decir interesado, profesor. 

Paul le apretó el brazo. 

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —susurró. 

Timmy no le hizo caso y siguió hablando: 

—¿Por qué culpar a Beatriz? Ella no es más que una víctima. Cuando Dante la conoció, aún no había cumplido los dieciocho años. No habrían podido estar juntos a menos que él fuera un pedófilo. ¿Nos está diciendo que el poeta era un pedófilo, profesor? 

Una de las alumnas ahogó una exclamación. 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! Dante sentía un afecto sincero por ella, un afecto que siguió aumentando durante su separación. Si Beatriz hubiera tenido el valor de preguntárselo, él se lo habría dicho. Sin lugar a dudas. 

Timmy ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos. 

—Cuesta un poco de creer. Todo en la vida de Dante parece girar en torno al sexo. No es capaz de relacionarse con las mujeres de otra manera. No me lo imagino las noches de los viernes y los sábados encerrado en casa, esperando a Beatriz. Ella no debía de importarle tanto. 

La cara de Armie adquirió un intenso tono de rojo. Descruzó los brazos y dio un paso en dirección a Timmy. Paul levantó la mano tratando de distraerlo, pero él lo ignoró y avanzó un paso más. 

—No olvidemos que era un hombre y que necesitaba... compañía. Por si sirve de algo, en su defensa puede decirse que esas mujeres no eran más que amigas serviciales. Nada más. Su atracción por Beatriz no se vio alterada por esos encuentros. Estaba desesperado, creía que no iba a volver a verla nunca más. Por decisión de Beatriz, no suya. 

Timmy sonrió dulcemente mientras afilaba el cuchillo. 

—Si eso es afecto, creo que prefiero el odio. ¿Amigas serviciales, profesor? ¿Y qué tipo de servicios le proporcionaban? No creo que puedan considerarse amigas. Creo que sería más preciso llamarlas socias pélvicas. Para mí un amigo es alguien que quiere lo mejor para la otra persona, que le desea una vida de felicidad, no alguien que se agarra a unos instantes de placer pasajero como si fuera un lascivo adicto al sexo. 

Vio que Armie hacía una mueca, pero siguió adelante sin amilanarse. 

—Todo el mundo sabe que los devaneos de Dante eran anónimos y sórdidos. Solía requerir los servicios de alguna mujer en... el mercado de la carne, si no me equivoco. Y luego las echaba de su vida de una patada. No me parece que ese tipo de hombre pudiera resultarle atractivo a Beatriz. Por no mencionar que él tenía una amante llamada Paulina. 

Diez pares de ojos se volvieron bruscamente hacia él. Timmy se ruborizó, pero siguió hablando, algo alterado: 

—Una vez leí que una estudiosa de Filadelfia había encontrado pruebas de su relación. Si Beatriz no apreciaba a Dante lo suficiente y lo rechazó más adelante, creo que no le faltaban motivos. Era un mujeriego, cruel y egoísta, que trataba a las mujeres como juguetes para divertirse. 

A esas alturas, tanto Paul como Christa se estaban preguntando qué le había pasado a ese seminario. Ninguno de ellos había oído hablar nunca de una experta en Dante de Filadelfia ni de una amante llamada Paulina. Ambos se prometieron que, en adelante, pasarían más tiempo en la biblioteca. 

Armie lo fulminó con la mirada. 

—Creo que sé a qué estudiosa se refiere, pero no es de Filadelfia, sino de un pueblucho de Pensilvania. Y no sabe de lo que habla, así que debería ser más prudente a la hora de pronunciarse sobre esos temas. 

Las mejillas de Timmy estaban casi en llamas. 

—Ésa es una objeción ad hóminem, un ataque personal. Su lugar de nacimiento no le resta ninguna credibilidad. Dante y su familia también eran originarios de un pueblucho. Aunque a él le costara admitirlo. 

—Yo no llamaría a la Florencia del siglo XIV un pueblucho. Y respecto a lo de la amante, esa investigación es muy falsa . Diría más, lo que dice esa mujer es una tontería. No hay ni una sola prueba que demuestre su teoría. 

—Yo no lo descartaría tan radicalmente, profesor, a no ser que esté dispuesto a discutirlo en detalle. Y usted tampoco nos ha dado ninguna prueba, sólo un ataque personal —replicó, alzando una ceja y temblando ligeramente. 

Paul le apretó la mano por debajo de la mesa. 

—Para —le susurró, para que sólo él pudiera oírlo—, para ya. 

Con la cara todavía muy roja, Armie empezó a respirar por la boca y dijo:

—Si esa mujer hubiera querido conocer los auténticos sentimientos de Dante hacia Beatriz, sabía dónde encontrar la respuesta, sin necesidad de ir soltando perlas sobre cosas de las que no sabe absolutamente nada. Y haciendo que Dante y ella misma queden en ridículo. En público. 

Christa miró a Timmy y al profesor. Allí había algo raro. Algo que se le escapaba. No sabía qué era, pero no se detendría hasta averiguarlo. Armie se volvió hacia la pizarra tratando de calmarse y escribió: "Dante pensaba que había sido un sueño" . 

—El lenguaje que Dante emplea para describir su primer encuentro tiene un carácter onírico. Por varias razones... personales: no se fía de sus sentidos. No está seguro de quién es. De hecho, una teoría afirma que pensaba que Beatriz era un ángel.  
Por lo tanto, cuando volvieron a encontrarse, ella no tenía ningún motivo para asumir que Dante recordaba su primer encuentro. Ni para echarle en cara que no lo hiciera sin darle la oportunidad de explicarse. Si pensaba que era un ángel, no podía tener ninguna esperanza de volver a verla.  
Dante se lo habría explicado todo si ella no lo hubiera rechazado sin darle la posibilidad de hacerlo. Una vez más, la falta de entendimiento en este punto es culpa de ella, no de él. 

Christa levantó la mano y, a regañadientes, Armie le indicó que hablara. Pero Timmy se le adelantó: 

—Discutir sobre su primer encuentro es irrelevante. Dante debió de reconocerla al verla por segunda vez, la hubiera visto en sueños o en la vida real. ¿Por qué fingió no saber quién era? 

—No estaba fingiendo. Le resultó familiar, pero ella había crecido, él estaba confuso y preocupado por otros asuntos —respondió apenado. 

—Claro, sin duda eso era lo que él se repetía por las noches para poder dormir, cuando no estaba de copas en los locales de Florencia. 

—Timmy, ¿quieres dejarlo ya? —dijo Paul en voz más alta. Christa estaba a punto de decir algo también, cuando Armie levantó una mano y lo impidió: 

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! 

Inspiró y espiró varias veces, tratando de recuperar el control de sus emociones. Bajando el tono de voz, miró a Timmy fijamente, dirigiéndose sólo a él, sin darse cuenta de que Paul se iba moviendo imperceptiblemente para colocarse entre los dos en caso de necesidad. 

—¿Nunca se ha sentido solo, señor Chalamet? —siguió diciendo—. ¿Nunca ha necesitado tanto estar con alguien que le resultara hasta doloroso? Tan solo que no le importara que la compañía que consiguiera fuera solo carnal y temporal. A veces es imposible encontrar otra. Si ese es el caso, uno lo acepta y se siente agradecido, aun dándose cuenta de lo que es, porque no tiene otra cosa. En vez de ser tan arrogante y mojigato al juzgar el comportamiento de Dante, debería probar a ser más compasivo. 

Cerró la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado más de la cuenta. Timmy lo estaba observando fríamente, mientras esperaba a que siguiera. 

—Dante estaba torturado por el recuerdo de Beatriz. Y eso le hacía las cosas más complicadas, porque nunca conoció a otra mujer que estuviera a su altura. Ninguna era lo bastante hermosa, ni lo bastante pura. Ninguna lo hacía sentir como ella. La deseaba constantemente, pero había perdido la esperanza de encontrarla. Si Beatriz se hubiera presentado antes y le hubiera dicho quién era, él lo habría dejado todo por ella. Todo y a todos. Inmediatamente. 

Los ojos de Armie se clavaron en los profundos ojos verdes de Timmy con desesperación. 

—¿Qué se suponía que debería haber hecho, señor Chalamet? ¿Quiere iluminarnos? Beatriz lo había rechazado y a él sólo le quedaba una cosa de valor en la vida: su carrera. Cuando Beatriz lo amenazó, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Tuvo que dejarla marchar. Pero fue decisión de ella, no de él. 

Timmy sonrió con dulzura y Armie supo que estaba a punto de darle la puntilla. 

—Su conferencia ha sido muy clarificadora, profesor. Sólo me queda una duda. ¿Está diciendo que Paulina no fue la amante de Dante? ¿Que sólo fue un "toco y me voy"? 

Un ruido seco resonó en el aula. Todos los asistentes se quedaron boquiabiertos al darse cuenta de que el profesor Hammer acababa de romper en dos pedazos el rotulador de la pizarra. Mientras la tinta negra se extendía por sus dedos como una noche sin luna, los ojos se le encendieron con el brillo de una hoguera azul. 

«¡Joder! Esto ya pasa de castaño oscuro», pensó. 

Paul rodeó a Timmy con un brazo al ver que El Profesor empezaba a temblar de rabia. 

—La clase ha terminado. A mi despacho, señor Chalamet. ¡Ahora! 

Metió sus notas y cosas de cualquier manera en el maletín y salió de la sala dando un portazo.


	17. XVI ¿Te apetece postre?

Los alumnos del seminario permanecieron sentados en el aula, súbitamente silenciosa, atónitos. La mayor parte de ellos no eran expertos en Dante y no tuvieron problema en aceptar el altercado como un debate entretenido, aunque algo aberrante. Todo el mundo sabía que los académicos se apasionaban mucho cuando discutían sobre su materia. Al parecer, algunos, como Timmy o el profesor Hammer, eran más apasionados que el resto. Se veía venir que el seminario de ese día iba a acabar en desastre. Aunque Paul había presenciado cosas peores durante el seminario de la profesora Singer sobre métodos de tortura medieval el semestre anterior: un curso que había resultado ser más... práctico de lo que cabía esperar. Cuando los estudiantes se convencieron de que el enfrentamiento se había acabado y de que no habría segundo asalto (ni palomitas), empezaron a marcharse. Los últimos en salir fueron Christa, Paul y Timmy. Tras fulminar a Timmy con la mirada, Christa salió en busca de El Profesor como un patito detrás de su madre. Paul cerró los ojos y gruñó. 

-¿Tienes tendencias suicidas? 

-¿Qué? -Timmy parecía acabar de despertarse de un sueño. 

-¿Por qué lo has provocado de esa manera? ¡Está buscando una excusa para librarse de ti! 

Timmy empezó a darse cuenta de la magnitud del lío en que se había metido. Era como si, durante la clase, se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Había soltado veneno y rabia por la boca sin acordarse de que no estaban solos. Y en esos momentos se sentía desinflado como un globo pinchado después de una fiesta de cumpleaños. Recogió sus cosas lentamente, preparándose para lo que sabía que iba a ser una conversación difícil y desagradable con El Profesor en su despacho. 

-Me parece que no deberías ir -le dijo Paul. 

-No quiero hacerlo. 

-Pues no vayas. Envíale un correo electrónico. Dile que estás enfermo. Y que lo sientes. 

Timmy se lo planteó seriamente durante un momento. Era muy tentador. Pero sabía que su única posibilidad de salvar su carrera académica pasaba por echarle ganas y aceptar el castigo que Armie quisiera imponerle. Después ya se ocuparía de recoger los trocitos de su vida personal. Si era posible. 

-Si no voy se enfurecerá aún más. Tal vez me expulse directamente. Necesito los créditos del seminario si quiero graduarme en mayo. 

-En ese caso, te acompañaré. Es más, hablaré con él antes que tú -dijo Paul, enderezando la espalda y flexionando los brazos. 

-No, tú tienes que mantenerte al margen. Iré, me disculparé y dejaré que me grite todo lo que quiera. Cuando hayamos saldado cuentas, tendrá que dejarme ir. 

-«La compasión debe entregarse voluntariamente» -murmuró Paul, citando a Shakespeare, porque las palabras de Timmy le recordaron a El mercader de Venecia - Aunque El Profesor no sabe mucho de compasión. ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido todo eso? Dante nunca tuvo una amante llamada Paulina. 

Timmy parpadeó varias veces. -Leí un artículo sobre Pia de Tolomei. Paulina era uno de sus apodos. 

-Pia de Tolomei no fue amante de Dante. Tienes razón en que se rumorea que tuvo varias, incluso hijos ilegítimos, pero me temo que, en esto, Hammer tiene razón. Nadie cree que Pia fuera amante de Dante. Nadie. 

Timmy se mordió el interior de la mejilla. 

-Pero no me dejaba explicarme y me ha puesto nervioso. Al final, he explotado. 

-Oh, sí, has explotado. De eso no cabe duda. Si fueras cualquier otro alumno, te estaría dando palmaditas en la espalda y pensando que Hammer se lo tenía bien merecido. Es un idiota y un engreído. Pero en tu caso sabíamos que no te iba a dejar pasar una. -Paul negó con la cabeza-. Deja que hable con él. 

-Es tu director de tesis. No es sensato que lo hagas enfadar. Si se pasa con los gritos, me marcharé y le haré una denuncia por acoso. 

Paul lo miró con preocupación. 

-Esto no me gusta nada. Está furioso. 

-No puedo negarme. Él es el profesor malvado y yo el pequeño alumno indefenso. Tiene todo el poder. 

-El poder tiene efectos muy raros en la gente. 

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? 

Paul asomó la cabeza para asegurarse de que no había nadie escuchando en el pasillo. 

-Hammer es un pervertido. Estuvo liado con la profesora Singer y eso significa que... -Se detuvo de repente y negó con la cabeza. 

-¿Qué significa, Paul? 

-Si te ha estado acosando, o tratando de obligarte a hacer ciertas cosas, avísame y te ayudaré a poner una denuncia. 

Timmy lo miró sin entender. 

-No, nada de eso. Es un tipo malhumorado al que no le gusta que lo contradigan, pero no hay nada siniestro aquí. Me tragaré el orgullo, iré a su oficina y, con suerte, no me expulsará. 

-Espero que tengas razón. Siempre se ha comportado con mucha profesionalidad con los alumnos, pero contigo parece otra persona. 

Paul lo acompañó hasta el despacho de El Profesor y llamó a la puerta. Hammer abrió en seguida, con los ojos brillantes y duros como el lapislázuli. 

-¿Qué quiere? -le preguntó a Paul, sin apartar los ojos de Timmy. 

-Sólo un minuto de su tiempo.

-Ahora no. Mañana. 

-Pero profesor, yo... 

-Mañana, señor Norris. No me presione. 

Paul le dirigió una mirada preocupada a Timmy mientras le decía «Lo siento» en voz baja.  
Armie esperó a que el chico desapareciera por la esquina del pasillo, antes de apartarse y permitir que Timmy entrara en el despacho. Tras cerrar la puerta, se dirigió a la ventana. 

«Los que entráis aquí, abandonad toda esperanza...»

El despacho de El Profesor estaba oscuro, iluminado sólo por la lamparita de sobremesa. Había corrido las cortinas y estaba lo más lejos posible de Timmy, frotándose los ojos con los dedos manchados de tinta. Timmy se puso la mochila ante el pecho y la abrazó con fuerza, como si fuera un escudo. Como él no decía nada, se entretuvo mirando a su alrededor. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue una silla. Era la incómoda silla de Ikea en la que le había dicho que se sentara durante su primera y fatídica entrevista, en septiembre. La silla estaba rota, hecha pedazos y esparcida por toda la alfombra persa. Los miró alternativamente a él y los trozos del mueble. 

«Ha roto una silla. ¡Ha hecho pedazos una jodida silla metálica!» 

Armie abrió los ojos y, en sus profundidades, Timmy vio una calma extraña y amenazadora. El dragón estaba en su cueva y él iba desarmado. 

-Si fueras cualquier otra persona, ya te habría expulsado. 

Timmy empezó a temblar en cuanto oyó su tono de voz. Era engañosamente suave y calmado, como la seda deslizándose sobre la piel. Pero, por debajo, era duro y frío como el acero y el hielo. 

-Lo que acaba de pasar ha sido la exhibición de comportamiento infantil más desagradable que he tenido que presenciar. Tu falta de respeto es absolutamente inaceptable. Y no tengo palabras para expresar lo enfadado que estoy por lo que has dicho sobre Paulina. No vuelvas a hablar de ella nunca más. ¿Me explico? 

Timmy tragó saliva para responder, pero no pudo hacerlo. 

-He preguntado si me explico -gruñó. 

-Sí. 

-Me estoy controlando haciendo un gran esfuerzo. Te aconsejo que no me provoques. Y me gustaría que te defendieras solo y no manipularas a Paul para que te rescate de tu propia estupidez. Él ya tiene su ración de problemas  
Timmy clavó la vista en la alfombra, evitando mirarlo a los ojos, que parecían brillar en la oscuridad. 

-Creo que querías que perdiera el control, que me enfadara y montara una escena para tener una excusa para salir corriendo. Querías que me comportara como todos los demás imbéciles que te han maltratado en la vida. Bueno, pues entérate, yo no soy un maltratador y no voy a comportarme como uno sólo para estar a la altura de lo que esperas. 

Timmy miró de reojo hacia los restos de la silla -una buena silla sueca que no le había hecho daño a nadie en su corta vida- y luego volvió a mirar a El Profesor, pero no discutió. Él se pasó la lengua por los labios. 

-¿Todo esto te parece un juego? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Quieres enfrentarnos como si Paul y yo fuéramos personajes de una obra de Prokofiev? Él es Pedro y yo soy el lobo. ¿Qué eres tú? ¿El pato?

Timmy negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que ha pasado hoy en el seminario no puede volver a suceder, ¿lo entiendes? 

-Sí, profesor. 

Timmy intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave. 

-Pediré disculpas delante de toda la clase. 

-¿Para que aumenten los chismes? No, mejor que no. ¿Por qué te has negado a hablar conmigo? Una llamada de teléfono. Un encuentro. Habría aceptado hacerlo a través de la puerta cerrada si me lo hubieras pedido. ¡Por el amor de Dios! Y en vez de eso, decides comunicarte conmigo ¡en medio del jodido seminario! 

-Has dejado un boxer en mi casillero...

-¡Usa la cabeza! -exclamó él-. Si te lo hubiera enviado por correo, habría dejado una prueba en papel. Habría sido muy comprometedor. Y no iba a dejarte el iPod en el porche durante una tormenta.

Timmy no entendió el cambio de tema, pero no dijo nada. 

-Yo soy responsable de haber empezado este desastre al cambiar la clase, pero tú eres responsable de la debacle final. Tu respuesta ha sido una especie de bomba de hidrógeno. No vas a abandonar el curso, ¿me oyes? No vas a dejar la universidad. Vamos a actuar como si esta hecatombe nunca hubiera ocurrido y a rezar para que el resto de alumnos esté demasiado ocupado con sus asuntos para darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado. 

Armie le dirigió una mirada impasible. -Ven aquí -dijo, señalando un espacio despejado en la alfombra. Timmy dio varios pasos al frente. -¿Has devuelto ya la beca? 

-Aún no. El director del Departamento de Estudios Italianos está enfermo. 

-Pero ¿has pedido cita con él? 

-Sí. 

-Así que pediste cita con el director, pero no te molestaste en enviarme a mí un mensaje de dos palabras cuando estaba desesperado por saber cómo te encontrabas -refunfuñó.-Cancela la cita. 

-Pero no quiero el dinero... 

-Vas a cancelar la cita, a aceptar el dinero y a mantener la boca cerrada. Tú has organizado este desastre; ahora me toca a mí recoger  
los pedazos. -Con una mirada sombría, añadió-: ¿Está claro? Timmy contuvo el aliento y asintió a regañadientes. 

-El correo que me enviaste fue una vergüenza. Una auténtica bofetada después de todos los mensajes que te dejé. ¿Llegaste a escucharlos o los borraste directamente? 

-Los escuché. 

-Los escuchaste pero no te los creíste. Y, desde luego, no los respondiste. Usaste la palabra «acoso» en tu correo. ¿Qué pretendías? 

-No lo sé. 

Armie se acercó hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de Timmy. 

-Es muy posible que alguien ya haya sido alertado sobre el contenido del mensaje. Incluso después de haberlo borrado, cosa que ya he hecho, pueden seguirle la pista. Un correo electrónico deja una huella imposible de borrar, Timothée. No vuelvas a hacer algo así nunca más. ¿Está claro? 

-Sí. 

-Eres el único capaz de alterarme de esta manera. De todas las maneras. Timmy miró de reojo a la puerta, deseando huir. -Mírame -susurró él. Cuando lo hizo, Armie siguió hablando: -Voy a tener que hacer control de daños. Acabo de hablar con Christa y ahora, gracias a ti, voy a tener que hablar también con Paul. Christa es un peligro público, pero Paul era un buen ayudante de investigación. 

«¿Era?» 

-Por favor, no lo despidas. No es culpa suya. Me aseguraré de que no le diga nada a nadie. Por favor. 

-¿Es a él a quien quieres? -preguntó Armie. Su voz se había vuelto un murmullo glacial. Timmy jugueteó con la mochila. -Respóndeme. 

-Lo intenté. 

-¿Y? 

-Y nada. 

-No es lo que parecía cuando los he visto abrazados ante los casilleros. No es lo que parecía cuando ha llamado a la puerta como un caballero andante, dispuesto a protegerte. ¿Por qué no eres capaz de admitir lo que quieres, Timothée? ¿O es que sólo respondes si te llaman Conejito? -preguntó, supurando sarcasmo. Timmy abrió mucho los ojos, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir. -Bien. Me rindo -añadió Armie, señalando la puerta con la mano de un modo despectivo-. Paul gana. 

El cerebro de Timmy tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que había oído. Podía marcharse. Con la cabeza gacha y los hombros encogidos, se dirigió hacia la puerta. Parecía una mariposa a la que le hubieran arrancado las alas. Pero no lo había expulsado del seminario ni de la universidad. Había perdido cosas mucho más importantes, pero algo era algo. Armie permaneció inmóvil mientras Timmy buscaba a tientas la cerradura por debajo de la mochila. Cuando Armie lo vio tratar de girar la llave sin conseguirlo, soltó un gemido. Se acercó y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo para abrir la puerta, acariciándole la cadera. Al ver que no se encogía por el contacto, le dijo al oído: 

-Entonces, ¿toda esta agonía ha sido en vano? 

Timmy sintió el calor del cuerpo de Armie a su espalda. Irradiaba de su pecho y se extendía por sus hombros. La seda de la corbata le rozó el pelo, provocándole un estremecimiento. 

-¿Nos has expuesto a los chismes maliciosos por nada? 

-Has sido muy cruel. 

-Tú también. 

-Me has hecho daño. 

-Y tú a mí. ¿Satisfecho con la venganza? -siguió susurrando Armie. Su cálido aliento le acarició la mejilla-. Has dejado de ser un conejito y te has transformado en un gato furioso. No lo niego, hoy me has clavado las uñas bien clavadas. Me has hecho sangrar con cada palabra. ¿Estás contento? Me has humillado delante de mis alumnos sacando todos mis pecados a la luz. Ha sido una auténtica hoguera de las vanidades y has sido tú quien ha encendido la llama.  
Le acercó los labios un poco más a la oreja, provocándole un nuevo escalofrío. -Eres un cobarde -susurró. 

-No lo soy. 

-Eres tú el que se marcha. 

-Me lo has dicho tú . Has dicho que me vaya con Paul. 

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Haces todo lo que te dicen? ¿Dónde se ha escondido el gatito furioso? 

-No soy más que un estudiante, profesor Hammer. Tú tienes todo el poder. Podrías... destruirme. 

-Tonterías. ¿No lo dirás en serio? ¿Piensas que esto son jueguitos de poder? -Le arrancó la mochila que sujetaba con los dedos agarrotados y la tiró a un lado. Luego lo obligó a volverse y le sujetó la cara entre las manos-. ¿De verdad crees que sería capaz de destruirte, con nuestra historia? 

-No soy yo el que tiene problemas de memoria. Y no, claro que no estoy satisfecho. ¿Crees que era esto lo que buscaba? Soy muy infeliz. Cuando finalmente te encuentro, después de todos estos años, ¡has cambiado tanto que apenas te reconozco! 

-No me has dado la oportunidad de demostrarte cómo soy en realidad. ¿Y cómo voy a saber lo que esperas de mí si no hablas conmigo? ¡No me explicas nada! 

-¡A gritos no vas a conseguir que hable contigo! 

Armie le aplastó la boca con la suya, brevemente pero con mucha pasión, antes de volver a susurrarle al oído: 

-Habla conmigo -le ordenó, acariciándole el lóbulo de la oreja con los labios. Timmy permaneció en silencio, sintiendo cómo la energía fluía entre los dos como una serpiente de furia y de pasión devorándose a sí misma. -Dime lo que quieres o márchate. 

Al ver que no respondía, Armie se apartó lentamente. Timmy sintió su ausencia de inmediato y habló sin filtrar las palabras: 

-Nunca he amado a nadie más. 

Él lo miró a sus profundos ojos verdes antes de besarlo. Sus labios se unieron con firmeza, juntando sus alientos, sus bocas húmedas y resbaladizas. Armie le acarició la mejilla y la oreja antes de sujetarlo por la nuca. Mientras le aprisionaba la boca con la suya, le acariciaba la piel, para tranquilizarlo. Sus labios flotaban juntos, deslizándose, devorándose entre sí. Tras unos instantes, él le echó la cabeza hacia atrás rogándole sin palabras que separara los labios. Timmy no respiraba. Era imposible. Las sensaciones eran demasiado intensas: el sabor a licor de menta, el aroma de Aramis, su aliento, que lo consumía. Ante la falta de respuesta de Timmy, Armie le recorrió el labio inferior explorándolo con precaución, antes de apoderarse de él hábilmente y de metérselo en la boca. Timmy ahogó una exclamación ante la sensación, extraña y tan íntima. Armie jugueteó con su labio entre los suyos. Todo era nuevo, pero al mismo tiempo curiosamente familiar. Labios, dientes, el dulce juego de la lengua. La pasión permaneció, pero la rabia se transformó en energía eléctrica que ardió y chisporroteó a su alrededor cuando Timmy por fin respondió a su invitación y se abrió a él. Tenía la mandíbula muy tensa. Al notarlo, Armie empezó a acariciársela para relajarla. Al ver que lo lograba, se volvió más atrevido. Le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua antes de tirar de él y penetrar en su boca. El primer contacto fue tímido, como si sus lenguas fueran viejos amigos que se reencontraban. Pero en seguida se volvió sensual y erótico, como el de dos amantes. El calor se apoderó de ellos y el baile de dos se convirtió en un tango de uno. Fue mucho mejor de lo que Armie podría haber imaginado. Mucho mejor que cualquier sueño. Porque Timmy era real. Beatriz era real. Y mientras sus labios estaban unidos y le exploraba la boca con la lengua, Timmy era suyo, en cuerpo y alma. Aunque sólo durara unos momentos. 

«Tan dulce -pensó Timmy-. Tan cálido.» 

Tiró de él para acercarlo más. Le enredó las manos en el pelo y quedó aprisionado entre su cuerpo y la puerta. Su forma menuda estaba firmemente aplastada por el cuerpo alto y musculoso de Armie. Este movió la mano que le sujetaba la nuca y le protegió con ella la cabeza, para que no se golpeara contra la puerta, mientras gemía. 

«Gime por mí. Soy yo el que lo hace gemir.» 

Era un gemido intenso, fiero y erótico. Timmy recordaría ese sonido y esa manera de vibrar contra su boca durante el resto de su vida. Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas, caliente y espesa, haciendo que su piel se ruborizara. Nunca había deseado nada con tanta intensidad como sentir sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y sus labios contra los suyos. Paul no existía. Ni Christa. Ni la universidad. Sólo ellos. Los labios de Armie se apoderaron de su boca. Lo poseyeron. Un fuego se encendió cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto, curvas suaves contra acero inquebrantable. Timmy trató de respirar, pero no fue suficiente. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. Estaban tan juntos que Armie habría jurado que podía sentir el corazón de Timmy a través de la camisa. Deslizó la mano por debajo de su ropa para tocarle la piel de la parte baja de la espalda. Volvió a gemir cuando su mano alcanzó ese valle y lo reclamó. No necesitaba verlo para saber que era precioso. Timmy empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Le faltaba el aire. Armie no quería detenerse. Quería seguir, llevarlo hasta el escritorio y tumbarlo encima para acabar lo que habían empezado. Quería explorar cada centímetro de su piel. Mirarlo a los ojos mientras su cuerpo le revelaba sus secretos. Pero la prudencia ganó la batalla y fue deteniéndose lentamente, aunque todo su ser protestaba a gritos ante el dolor de la separación. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin dejar de protegerle la cabeza y le dio tres castos besos en la boca abierta. Luego le acarició el cuello con los labios, muy suavemente, descendiendo hasta llegar al punto donde el cuello se unía con el hombro. Con un último beso bajo la oreja, más una promesa que una despedida, se detuvo del todo. Le acarició los brazos de arriba abajo y le apoyó las manos en las caderas, donde trazó intrincados dibujos con los pulgares, animándolo a abrir los ojos. Casi podía oír el corazón de ambos latiendo frenéticamente pero al unísono, en el silencio de la oficina. Timmy lo afectaba hasta ese punto. Le hechizaba la carne y la sangre. Bajó la vista hasta sus labios, aún entreabiertos, y volvió a besarlos con reverencia. Timmy no reaccionó. Armie lo examinó, empezando a preocuparse. 

-Timmy, bebé, ¿estás bien? El corazón de él se detuvo cuando Timmy se desvaneció entre sus brazos. No se había desmayado. Era la suma de las sensaciones tan intensas y la falta de una comida en condiciones. Pero Timmy sabía que estaba seguro entre los brazos de Armie, que nunca lo dejaría caer y que le estaba susurrando palabras dulces al oído. Le acarició la cara con las yemas de los dedos. Al no obtener respuesta, le besó la frente. 

-¿Beatriz? 

Timmy abrió los ojos. 

-¿Por qué me llamas así? 

-Porque es tu nombre -murmuró Armie, acariciándole el cabello-. ¿Estás bien? 

Timmy respiró hondo. 

-Sí, eso creo. 

Él volvió a besarlo en la frente. De pronto, Timmy se acordó de su enfado y de su mirada, dura y brillante. 

-Esto está mal. Eres mi profesor. Me he metido en un lío. -Trató de liberarse de su abrazo, pero cuando Armie no se lo permitió, se apoyó contra la puerta. 

»¿Qué he hecho? -se preguntó, llevándose una mano temblorosa a la frente. Fulminándolo con la mirada, él lo soltó. 

-Me decepcionas, Timmy. Deberías saber que nunca se lo contaría a nadie. Te prometo que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano por protegerte. -Recogió la mochila del suelo y se la cargó al hombro. Sujetando el maletín con una mano, le rodeó la cintura con la otra, pegándola a su costado-. Ven conmigo. 

-Paul me está esperando. 

-Que se joda. 

Timmy parpadeó. 

-Para él sólo eres una mascota -dijo Armie. 

-No soy una mascota, soy su amigo. Él es mi único amigo en Toronto. 

-A mí me gustaría ser tu amigo. -Armie bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos-. Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para mantener a mi amiguito muy cerca y asegurarme de que no vuelva a salir corriendo. 

-Esto es... complicado. Y peligroso. -Timmy se ordenó olvidarse de la sensación de los labios de Armie sobre su boca y centrarse en sus problemas insalvables. Pero era imposible, sobre todo porque los sonidos de él mientras lo besaba seguían resonando en sus oídos. 

-No te pareció complicado ni peligroso cuando bailabas en mi apartamento, vestido con mi ropa interior. No te pareció complicado cuando dejaste una bandeja de desayuno en la nevera, acompañada con lo que sólo puede describirse como una carta de amor. ¿Por qué es todo más complicado ahora que te he besado? 

-Porque nos han... descubierto. 

La expresión de Armie se endureció. 

-No, no nos han descubierto. Aparte del correo electrónico, la única otra prueba es la discusión, que puede interpretarse de muchas maneras. Nuestros enemigos tendrían que aportar pruebas. Lo negaremos todo. 

-¿Es eso lo que quieres hacer? 

-No veo una mejor alternativa. Además, durante la clase no estábamos manteniendo una relación. Se agachó para recoger unas llaves del suelo. 

-¿Son tuyas? 

-Sí. Timmy alargó la mano. 

-Espera un momento. Quiero asegurarme de que Paul no está esperando con un rifle para dispararle al lobo y salvar al pato. -Tras un rápido vistazo al pasillo vacío, dijo-: Vamos, iremos por la escalera. Lo empujó para que saliera del despacho y cerró la puerta con llave.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ir andando? Podemos atravesar por Victoria College y subir por la calle Charles. O puedo llamar a un taxi -susurró, sosteniéndole la puerta de la escalera. 

-¿Adónde me llevas? 

-A casa. 

Timmy se relajó durante un segundo. 

-A mi casa. Conmigo -especificó él, acercándose mucho a su cara. 

-Pensaba que te alteraba de todas las maneras posibles. 

Armie enderezó la espalda. 

-Lo haces. No sabes hasta qué punto. Pero son las seis de la tarde y estás muerto de hambre. No voy a llevarte a ningún sitio público después de lo que ha pasado. Y no puedo prepararte una cena en condiciones en tu casa. 

-Pero sigues furioso. Lo veo en tus ojos. 

-Y tú también estás furioso conmigo, estoy seguro. Pero confío en que lo superemos. En estos momentos, cada vez que te miro, sólo puedo pensar en besarte. Lo soltó y empezó a bajar la escalera. 

-Paul podría llevarme a casa. 

-¿Quieres que te lo repita? Que le den a Paul. Eres mi Beatriz. Me perteneces. 

-Armie, no soy tu Beatriz. No soy la Beatriz de nadie. Los delirios tienen que acabar. 

Él le puso una mano en el brazo para detenerlo. 

-Nadie tiene el monopolio de los delirios. Nuestra única esperanza es dedicar el tiempo que necesitemos a descubrir quiénes somos en realidad y decidir luego si es una realidad con la que ambos podamos convivir. Estoy harto de estar enojado contigo. Durante estos diez días, he pasado tanto tiempo enfadado que tengo enfado para el resto de mi vida. No necesito más. Vamos a sentarnos y a mantener la conversación que debimos tener hace diez días. Y no pienso perderte de vista hasta entonces. Fin de la charla. 

Con una mirada, Timmy se dio cuenta de que no le serviría de nada discutir. Mientras Armie lo guiaba por una puerta lateral y por detrás del edificio, sacó el móvil y le envió un mensaje a Paul, sintiéndose culpable. Le dijo que estaba bien, pero que se sentía demasiado avergonzado como para hablar con nadie, por lo que se iba a casa. Paul había estado esperando a Timmy escondido junto a los ascensores. Se había acercado un par de veces a la puerta de la oficina de Hammer, pero no había oído nada. No quería provocar la ira de El Profesor montando guardia frente al despacho. En cuanto recibió el mensaje, volvió corriendo allí, pero ya no encontró a nadie. Bajó la escalera a la carrera, esperando alcanzarlo. 

Armie entró detrás de Timmy. 

-¿Has comido este mediodía?

-No me acuerdo. 

-¡Timothée! ¿Y esta mañana? 

-Me tomé un café... 

Armie maldijo entre dientes. 

-Tienes que cuidarte mejor. No me extraña que estés tan pálido. Ven. 

Lo llevó hasta la butaca de terciopelo rojo del salón y lo hizo sentarse, levantándole los pies con delicadeza y colocándoselos sobre la otomana. 

-No hace falta. Puedo sentarme en la cocina, contigo. 

Él le dedicó una mirada firme pero cariñosa mientras encendía la chimenea de gas. Luego le acarició la cabeza, apartándole el pelo de la cara. 

-Donde están mejor los gatitos en un día como éste es acurrucados junto al fuego. Estás más cómodo aquí que en un taburete. Voy a prepararte la cena, pero necesito salir un momento a comprar un par de cosas. ¿Puedo dejarte solo? 

-Por supuesto, Armie. No soy un inválido. 

-Si tienes demasiado calor, dale al interruptor y el Averno se apagará. 

Tras darle un beso de despedida en la coronilla, se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. -Prométeme que no te marcharás antes de que vuelva. 

-Te lo prometo. 

Timmy se preguntó si realmente estaba tan preocupado como parecía. Recordó lo sucedido en el aula del seminario y luego en su despacho. Se preguntó si sería la falta de comida lo que había hecho que se desvaneciera o si habrían sido los besos de Armie. No sería la primera vez que lo afectaba de esa manera. Cerró los ojos un segundo mientras el fuego ardía en la chimenea y se quedó profundamente dormido.  
El sonido de una voz femenina, apasionada y cargada de sentimiento, flotaba en el aire. Timmy reconoció la canción antes de abrir los ojos. Era Edith Piaf y su Non, je ne regrette rien. Una excelente elección. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con que Armie lo estaba contemplando con una sonrisa. Parecía un modelo de revista. Un modelo de pelo rubio oscuro, una boca hecha para pecar y unos ojos azules y penetrantes. Se había cambiado de ropa. Llevaba pantalones negros y camisa negra, con las mangas remangadas, dejando a la vista unos poderosos antebrazos. 

-¿Timothée? -Lo invitó a acompañarlo, ofreciéndole la mano. Timmy se la agarró y él lo guió hasta el comedor, donde había puesto la mesa. Timmy se fijó en el mantel de hilo blanco y los candelabros de plata. En la vajilla de porcelana, las copas de cristal, la cubertería de plata y lo que parecía ser una botella de champán francés. «Veuve Clicquot Ponsardin vintage 2002», leyó en la etiqueta. 

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Armie a su espalda, acariciándole los brazos. 

-Es precioso -susurró, observando la botella con desconfianza. 

-Permíteme. -Armie le separó la silla y, cuando Timmy se sentó, le dio la servilleta-. He hecho un segundo intento con las flores. Por favor, no las destroces como las otras -dijo, sonriendo irónicamente y señalando el ramo de jacintos lila que había colocado en un jarrón alto, de estilo moderno-. Luego te dejaré leer la tarjeta -añadió, sirviéndole una copa de champán. Sin esperar a ver cómo lo probaba, regresó a la cocina. Mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que no lo estaba vigilando, Timmy sacó la tarjeta del centro del ramo y leyó: 

"Querido Timothée:  
Si quieres saber lo que siento por ti, sólo tienes que preguntármelo.  
Tuyo, Armie".

«Petulante cabrón», pensó, devolviendo la tarjeta a su sitio. Mientras estaba allí, esperando enfadado, varias cosas captaron su atención. Armie había elegido a Edith Piaf como música de fondo. En esos momentos, estaba cantando La vie en rose. El mantel, la vajilla, el champán, las flores... no se había tomado tantas molestias con Rachel. Ambos estaban encendidos, en llamas, tras la tremenda discusión en el aula y la pasión en el despacho. Los besos que se habían dado... A Timmy nunca lo habían besado así, ni siquiera él. Se estremeció al recordarlo. Era una sensación nueva. 

«Preliminares.» 

Era consciente del esfuerzo que le había supuesto a él dejar de besarlo. Había tenido que luchar contra sí mismo. En aquel momento, la tensión sexual entre los dos había sido palpable. Sabía que Armie era un hombre muy sexual, al que nunca le faltaba compañía. Y ahora que lo había probado estando sereno, seguía deseándolo. Era una sensación abrumadora, ser deseado por una criatura tan sensual. Se sentía como Psique siendo cortejada por Cupido. No podía negar la atracción que sentía por él ni los estremecimientos de deseo que le recorrían el cuerpo cada vez que lo besaba. Pero a Timmy no le gustaba compartir a su pareja, así que todas las demás consideraciones, románticas o sexuales, dejaban de tener importancia. Pero pensó que la ensalada era un poco pronto para confidencias. Cuando Armie se sentó a su lado a la cabecera de la mesa y alzó su copa para brindar con él, Timmy se dio cuenta de que él no estaba tomando champán. 

-¿No tomas Veuve Clicquot? -le preguntó, incrédull. 

Armie sonrió y negó con la cabeza. 

-Non, seulement de l'eau ce soir, mon ange.

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco al oírlo hablar en francés y no precisamente porque su pronunciación fuera mala. 

-Sé que te costará de creer, pero no bebo constantemente. Sin embargo, no espero que te acabes la botella tú solo. Guardaremos lo que sobre y prepararemos Mimosas para desayunar. Timmy levantó las cejas.

«¿Para desayunar? Estás muy seguro de ti mismo, Casanova.» 

-He buscado una botella de la cosecha de 2003, pero no he encontrado ninguna, así que tendremos que conformarnos con una del 2002.

Timmy tardó unos segundos en comprender la trascendencia de la fecha. Cuando lo hizo, se ruborizó y se miró las manos. Armie lo miró por encima de su plato de ensalada, pero no dijo nada. Había esperado una respuesta; no obstante, asumió que estaba abrumado por los acontecimientos del día

«Está nervioso; está temblando y se ha ruborizado.» 

De vez en cuando, Armie alargaba la mano y le acariciaba la muñeca para tranquilizarlo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, él dejaba de hacer lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo para dedicarle una sonrisa de ánimo. Esperaba que en algún momento Timmy se decidiera a hablar, pero en vez de eso, bajaba la cabeza y miraba el plato. Hasta que empezaron a sonar los acordes de una canción: "Bésame, bésame mucho…" Armie lo observó con atención. Cuando Timmy, que se había ruborizado aún más, lo miró, él le guiñó un ojo. 

-¿Recuerdas esta canción? 

-Sí. 

-La letra es muy bonita.

Sonrió con melancolía y Timmy apartó la vista. Armie cantó algunas de las frases de la canción. Cuando no estaba cantando, lo observaba atentamente, sin perderse detalle del movimiento de sus ojos, de cómo se retorcía las manos, del rubor de su piel. Cuando la canción acabó, él volvió a sonreír, se levantó y le dio un largo beso en la coronilla. Luego recogió los platos de la ensalada, le rellenó la copa y sirvió el primer plato: Spaghetti al limone, con alcaparras y langostinos. Era un plato poco habitual y uno de los favoritos de Timmy. Le extrañó que Armie hubiera elegido prepararlo. Tal vez Rachel... Negó con la cabeza. Aquello era entre Armie y él, y punto. Excepto por el espectro de Paulina, que los estaba atormentando a ambos. 

-No eres el mismo hombre que conocí en el huerto -dijo Tummy finalmente, cuando el champán le soltó la lengua. 

Armie dejó el tenedor en el plato y juntó las cejas. 

-Tienes razón. Soy mucho mejor ahora. 

Timmy se echó a reír con amargura. 

-Imposible. Él fue muy amable y cariñoso conmigo. Nunca me habría tratado con la frialdad con que tú lo has hecho. 

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo -replicó él, con los ojos brillantes-. Nunca te he mentido. ¿Por qué iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora? 

Timmy se ruborizó, pero esta vez a causa del enfado. 

-No dejaré que tu oscuridad me consuma. 

Armie se sorprendió por ese súbito arranque de hostilidad y estuvo a punto de pedirle explicaciones, pero en vez de eso ladeó la cabeza. Mojó un dedo en su agua Perrier y empezó a frotar el borde de la copa, lenta y sensualmente. Pronto, la melodía del cristal llegó a sus oídos. Armie se detuvo bruscamente. 

-¿De verdad crees que la oscuridad puede consumir a la luz? Es una teoría interesante. Vamos a ver si funciona. -Movió la mano ante el candelabro-. Ya está. Acabo de arrojar parte de mi oscuridad a esas velas. ¿Ha funcionado?

Con una sonrisilla irónica, volvió a comer. 

-¡Ya sabes a qué me refiero! -dijo Timmy-. No seas tan condescendiente. 

Los ojos de Armie se ensombrecieron. 

-No tengo ningún interés en consumirte, pero no te mentiré. Tu luminosidad me atrae. Si yo soy la oscuridad, entonces tú eres las estrellas. Y también me siento muy atraído por la luce della tua umilitate. 

-No dejaré que me folles. 

Esta vez, Armie se echó hacia atrás en la silla, con una expresión de sorpresa y rechazo. En silencio, decidió que Timmy ya había bebido bastante. 

-Disculpa, ¿te lo he pedido? -preguntó, con una voz tan suave y calmada que Timmy aún se alteró más. 

«Embustero, embustero, esos preciosos ojos azules me están follando por entero.»

Armie sonrió con impertinencia, mirándolo por encima de la copa. Se secó los labios con la servilleta y se acercó hasta que sus caras casi se rozaron. 

-Si te pidiera algo, señor Chalamet, sería otra cosa. -Sin dejar de sonreír, volvió a acomodarse en la silla y acabó de cenar.

Timmy estaba furioso. Sabía que Armie no apartaba la vista de él. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su cara, en su boca, en sus hombros temblorosos. Nada escapaba a sus penetrantes ojos. Era como si pudiera leerle el alma. 

-Timothée -dijo él finalmente, deslizando la mano por debajo de la mesa. Le agarró la muñeca y, al hacerlo, le rozó el muslo. Su voz era un suave murmullo. Timmy notó su calor deslizársele por la pierna hasta los dedos de los pies. -Mírame. Timmy trató de apartar la mano, pero Armie lo sujetó con más fuerza.

Timmy levantó los ojos hacia los suyos. No eran tan amenazadores como el tono de su voz podía hacer creer, pero sí lo miraban con mucha intensidad. -Nunca, y cuando digo nunca quiero decir nunca, te follaría. ¿Está claro? Uno no se folla a un ángel. 

-Entonces, ¿qué hace alguien como tú con un ángel? -preguntó con voz temblorosa. 

-Alguien como yo lo valoraría, lo apreciaría. Trataría de conocerlo y comprenderlo. Empezaría tal vez por ser su amigo. 

Timmy se revolvió inquieto en la silla. 

-¿Un amigo con derecho a roce? 

-Timothée -le advirtió él, soltándole la mano-. ¿Tan difícil es creer que quiero conocerte? ¿Que quiero tomarme las cosas con calma? 

-Sí. 

Armie maldijo en voz baja y luego dijo: 

-Todo esto es nuevo para mí. Tus prejuicios están justificados hasta cierto punto, pero tampoco hace falta que me trates así. 

-Todo el mundo sabe que los profesores y los alumnos no son amigos. 

-Nosotros podríamos serlo -murmuró él, retirándole el pelo con suavidad de la cara y aprovechando para rozarle el cuello-, si eso es lo que quieres. 

Sin saber cómo responder, Timmy se apartó de él.  
-No me dedico a seducir vírgenes, Timmy. Tu virtud está a salvo conmigo. -Y dicho eso, se levantó y, llevándose los platos, desapareció en la cocina.

«Está mintiendo. Si no me hubiera negado, me habría sonreído y habría estado desnudo y con las piernas abiertas antes de que mi boxer hubieran llegado al suelo. Y probablemente me habría pedido que reprodujéramos alguna de las posturas de las fotos de su dormitorio. Y Paulina habría llamado justo en ese momento.»

Cuando regresó, Armie le retiró la copa y la botella. Unos minutos después, le llevó un café exprés servido con un trozo pequeño de piel de limón. Timmy abrió mucho los ojos. Le costaba imaginarse a Armie pelando limones, pero ahí estaba, una piel de limón fresca, acabada de cortar. 

-Gracias. Las cápsulas de café Roma son mis favoritas. 

Él lo miró con suficiencia. 

-He pensado que ya era hora de pasar a una bebida sin alcohol, antes de que me vomitaras encima. 

Timmy frunció el cejo. Se sentía perfectamente. Un poco más desinhibido de lo normal, pero mantenía el control de sus facultades. O eso creía. 

-¿Qué decía la nota que dejaste en el porche? 

Armie se puso tenso. 

-¿No la leíste? 

-Estaba enojado. 

-En ese caso, mejor que no la leyeras -dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros antes de volver a desaparecer. 

Timmy se bebió el café lentamente, tratando de adivinar qué podía haber escrito. Tenía que haber sido algo bastante íntimo, porque se había molestado. Se preguntó si los trozos de la nota seguirían entre las flores y si sería posible recomponerla. Poco después, Armie regresó con un único trozo de pastel de chocolate y un tenedor. 

-¿Te apetece postre? -le preguntó, moviendo la silla para sentarse más cerca de él. Demasiado cerca, de hecho. -Timothée -insistió, con voz cantarina-. Sé que te gusta el chocolate. Lo he comprado para complacerte.  
Cortó un trozo y se lo puso debajo de la nariz para que le llegara el aroma. Timmy se pasó la lengua por los labios involuntariamente. Olía de maravilla. Alargó la mano para quitarle el tenedor, pero él lo escondió. -No. Tienes que dejar que te lo dé yo.

-No soy un niño pequeño. 

-Pues deja de comportarte como si lo fueras. Confía en mí, por favor. 

Timmy apartó la cara, negándose a ver cómo él se llevaba el tenedor a los labios y probaba la cobertura con la punta de la lengua. 

-Hum. ¿Sabes?, dar de comer a alguien es un acto de profundo afecto. Te estás entregando a través de la comida. -Le colocó otro trozo de pastel bajo la nariz-. Piénsalo. Nos alimentan en la eucaristía. Nos alimentan nuestras madres cuando somos niños de pecho. Nuestras madres y padres por igual cuando somos pequeños. Nuestros amigos cuando nos invitan a cenar. Los amantes se alimentan el uno al otro cuando se dan un festín con sus cuerpos y, en ocasiones, con sus almas. ¿No quieres que te alimente? Ya sé que no quieres darte un festín con mi cuerpo, pero al menos, dátelo con el pastel. 

Cuando Timmy no respondió, Armie se echó a reír y siguió comiéndose el pastel. Timmy frunció el ceño. Si pensaba captar su atención con ese despliegue de pornografía alimenticia y excitarlo hasta convertirlo en una marioneta sin voluntad... había acertado. La visión de él comiendo pastel de chocolate era lo más erótico que había visto nunca. Saboreaba cada pedazo, lamiéndose los labios y el tenedor cada vez. De vez en cuando, cerraba los ojos y gemía, con sonidos salvajes y guturales que le resultaban dolorosamente familiares. Sus movimientos eran lentos y sinuosos. Los tendones del brazo se le marcaban con cada gesto. No apartó los ojos de los suyos en ningún momento mientras marcaba un ritmo lento y obvio, adelante y atrás. Antes de que se hubiera acabado el trozo de pastel, a Timmy le pareció que en la habitación había subido mucho la temperatura. Se notaba las mejillas encendidas, la respiración alterada y pequeñas gotas de sudor formándosele en la frente. Y más abajo. 

«¿Qué está haciendo conmigo? Es como si...» 

-Última oportunidad, Timmy -dijo él, haciendo bailar el tenedor ante sus ojos.

Timmy trató de resistirse. Empezó a volverse, pero al separar los labios, Armie le metió el pastel en la boca. 

-Hummm -dijo él y sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos-. Este es mi gatito. 

Timmy se ruborizó todavía más y se pasó los dedos por los labios, recogiendo las últimas migas del pastel. Armie tenía razón. Estaba delicioso. 

-No ha sido tan grave, ¿no? ¿No te parece agradable que alguien se ocupe de ti? ¿Que yo me ocupe de ti? 

Timmy empezaba a preguntarse si tenía alguna posibilidad de resistirse a su seducción. Sabía que le había dicho algo sobre su virtud, pero no recordaba qué. Armie le agarró la muñeca y se acercó sus dedos a la boca. 

-Te has dejado un poco de chocolate -susurró, entornando los ojos-. ¿Puedo? 

Timmy inspiró bruscamente. No sabía qué pretendía hacer, así que no respondió. Armie sonrió travieso antes de meterse los dedos de él en la boca, uno a uno, chupándolos y pasándoles la lengua sin prisa por la yema. Timmy se mordió el labio inferior para ahogar un gemido mientras la piel se le prendía en llamas. 

«¡Joder, Armie!» 

Cuando él se dio por satisfecho, Timmy cerró los ojos y se secó el sudor de la frente. Armie lo observó en silencio durante lo que le pareció una eternidad. 

-Estás exhausto -dijo de repente, apagando las velas-. Hora de acostarse. 

-¿Y nuestra conversación? 

-Ya hemos hablado bastante por hoy. La conversación será larga y deberíamos tener la cabeza clara cuando por fin hablemos. 

-Por favor, Armie, no lo hagas -le suplicó Timmy en voz baja y desesperada. 

-Una noche. Pasa una noche conmigo y, si quieres marcharte mañana, no te detendré. Muy suavemente, lo ayudó a levantarse de la silla y lo apretó contra su pecho. Timmy no dijo nada, sintiendo cómo sus últimos vestigios de autocontrol lo abandonaban. Estaba agotado. Armie lo había agotado y había diezmado su resistencia. Tal vez había sido el champán. O las emociones del día. O su explosivo encuentro en el despacho. No importaba la causa. Ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir resistiendo. El corazón le latía acelerado. Las entrañas se le derretían por el calor que le recorría el cuerpo. Entre sus piernas sintió el aleteo nada sutil del deseo. 

«Me consumirá, en cuerpo y alma.»

En sus sueños, siempre le entregaba la virginidad a Armie. Pero no de ese modo. No con ese sentimiento de desesperanza ni con esa mirada inclasificable en sus ojos. Él lo tomó en brazos, lo llevó hasta su dormitorio y lo depositó suavemente sobre la gran cama medieval. Encendió unas cuantas velas y las colocó alrededor de la misma, en las mesitas de noche, en el vestidor, en la cómoda, bajo el retrato de Dante y Beatriz. Tras apagar todas las luces de la casa, desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Timmy quiso aprovechar la ocasión para mirar de nuevo las fotografías en blanco y negro, pero habían desaparecido. Las paredes estaban desnudas, con la excepción de la reproducción del cuadro de Holiday. 

«¿Por qué las habrá quitado? ¿Y cuándo?»

Se alegraba de que lo hubiera hecho. Estaba seguro de que a la luz de las velas habrían tenido un aspecto amenazador, mostrando de manera cruda lo que sería su destino, ya sellado. Sería un nuevo ser desnudo, sin nombre, sin rostro, sin alma... Sólo le quedaba esperar que la última foto, la más agresiva de las seis, no fuera lo que él tenía en mente para su primera vez. ¿Sería eso lo que querría? ¿Lo que le exigiría? ¿Le arrancaría la ropa, lo pondría boca abajo en la cama, se clavaría en él por detrás... sin ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo penetraba, sin besos, sin hacer el amor...? ¿Habría solo agresión y dominación? Lo único que sabía de sus gustos sexuales era lo que había visto en las fotografías. Eso y que había descrito lo que hacía con las personas que llevaba a su casa como «follar». A medida que el pánico se apoderaba, la respiración se le aceleraba. Oyó una voz conocida en su cabeza burlándose y hablando de follar como animales. Armie regresó con una camiseta de color verde cazador y unos pantalones de pijama de cuadros escoceses verdes y azul marino. Tras dejar un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche, retiró la colcha y levantó a Timmy para volver a depositarlo, esta vez, bajo las sábanas. Timmy se encogió, pero él fingió no darse cuenta. Acercándose las piernas de Timmy al pecho, le desató los cordones de las zapatillas deportivas y se las quitó, junto con los calcetines. Luego le acarició las plantas de los pies y los dedos, provocándole un gemido a su pesar. 

-Relájate, Timothée. No te resistas. Se supone que debe ser agradable. 

Mientras le acariciaba los pies, iba murmurando de vez en cuando. En algún momento, a Timmy le pareció que decía la sua immagine, pero no estaba seguro. Su voz no era más que un murmullo, como un suspiro o una plegaria. Se preguntó si se estaría refiriendo a él o a Beatriz. 

-Creo recordar que te gustaron mis boxers del Magdalen College. Están en el cajón de arriba, por si quieres ponértelos. A mí me van pequeños. 

Timmy inspiró por la nariz. 

-Las fotos... las que estaban aquí... ¿es eso lo que esperas de mí? 

Las manos de Armie se detuvieron en seco. 

-¿De qué estás hablando? 

Los ojos de Timmy se volvieron hacia el lugar donde había estado colgada la sexta foto. La expresión de Armie pasó de la sorpresa al horror. 

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por quién me tomas? -se defendió con un susurro ofendido-. Estás agotado. No quiero correr el riesgo de perderte una vez más, antes de tener ocasión de hablar. -Sonrió antes de continuar-: Quiero prepararte una bandeja de desayuno con perejil y gajos de naranja, no arrebatarte la virginidad. Desde luego, no así. -Parecía asqueado-. No soy un bárbaro. Al ver que Timmy no respondía, le tapó los pies con las sábanas. Luego acabó de taparlo hasta la barbilla y le dio un beso en la frente, como si fuera un niño. -Tratemos de perdonarnos, por favor. Los dos nos hemos hecho daño y hemos perdido mucho tiempo. No perdamos más sacando conclusiones sin sentido. Se levantó y se frotó los ojos. -Aunque sé que es posible que mañana no haya cambiado nada -murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos. Volviendo a la realidad, sonrió y le dijo-: Llámame si necesitas algo.

Mientras Timmy daba vueltas, solo en la cama, él escuchaba música. Aunque Timmy no reconoció la canción, el sonido de unos arpegios que recordaban una cascada lo ayudó a conciliar el sueño. Más tarde, esa misma noche, Armie estaba tumbado en la cama de invitados, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo, a medio camino entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando notó un movimiento a su izquierda. Un cuerpo cálido avanzaba hacia él y tiraba de las sábanas. El cuerpo se metió en la cama y se pegó a su costado. Notó unos rizos salvajes y suaves acariciarle el pecho, ahora desnudo. Oyó un suspiro satisfecho cuando un brazo le cubrió los abdominales y se quedó descansando allí. Armie besó la cabeza que estaba apoyada en su tatuaje y luego, con mucha cautela, le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le apoyó la mano en la parte baja de la espalda, por debajo de la camiseta, hasta entrar en contacto con su piel suave y cálida. Notó unos hoyuelos justo por encima de la goma de los calzoncillos, que le iban demasiado grandes. El cálido cuerpo volvió a suspirar y le dio a él un suave beso en la barba de pocos días que le crecía en el cuello. 

-He tratado de mantenerme apartado -murmuró-, pero no he podido. 

-Y yo he tratado de no lamerte el chocolate de los dedos -replicó Armie, con una voz que quería ser traviesa, pero no podía ocultar la tristeza-, pero no he podido. 

-Hum -dijo Timmy, medio dormido, al recordar el chocolate-. ¿Por qué has descolgado las fotos de la habitación? 

Armie se movió inquieto. 

-Porque me daban vergüenza. 

-¿Y antes, no? 

-Eso fue antes de que decidiera llevar un ángel a mi cama. 

Unas manos soñolientas pero curiosas le acariciaron el pecho, explorándolo con suavidad, castamente. Dos alientos se unieron en la noche, salpicados por algún suspiro ocasional. Los latidos de dos corazones se sincronizaron al reconocerse el uno al otro. Y dos mentes atormentadas por fin encontraron reposo. Justo cuando Armie se estaba quedando dormido, lo oyó hablar en sueños. No eran palabras. Eran sonidos cada vez más asustados, que culminaron con la pronunciación de un nombre que no había oído hasta ese momento:

-Simón.


	18. XVII ¿Te pongo nervioso?

Imagen: @charmie.sims4 en instagram 

Cuando Timmy se despertó, bostezó y se estiró. Al alargar la mano no encontró nada. Armie se había levantado y su lado de la cama perduraba el frío. Una sensación de inquietud lo invadió. No era una sensación nueva; la había notado antes. Le vinieron náuseas.  
Al levantarse, vio una nota en la mesita de noche. Estaba apoyada en una copa de agua, en la que flotaba una rodaja de limón. La nota estaba escrita con estilográfica.

"Precioso Timothée:  
He ido a buscar algo especial para el desayuno. Por favor, usa el baño principal. Es mejor. Te he dejado algunos objetos personales allí. Puedes usar lo que quieras de mis armarios.  
Por favor, quédate.  
Tuyo, Armie

P. D.: perdona el atrevimiento, pero verte dormido entre mis brazos esta mañana ha sido la visión más bonita que he presenciado nunca".

«Vaya, ¿cómo lo hace?», pensó, ruborizándose. El Profesor sin duda sabía usar las palabras... y las flores y la música y el pastel de chocolate. Se llevó una mano a la frente, tratando calmarse. El pastel de chocolate era su nuevo postre favorito. Y el recuerdo de sus dedos en la boca cálida de Armie y el modo experto en que su lengua había...

«Timmy, céntrate. Tienes que darte una ducha. Fría, de ser posible.»

Se bebió el agua que le había dejado y se dio golpecitos en los labios con la nota. La última vez que había dormido en esa cama, la cosa acabó de golpe en el salón, con sus gritos. Aunque la noche anterior Armie había sido muy amable, tenía miedo de su reacción de esa mañana. Abrió la puerta de la habitación de invitados y asomó la cabeza, esperando oír signos de vida. Cuando se convenció de que estaba solo, se dirigió al dormitorio principal y cerró la puerta. Recuperó su ropa y se metió en el baño, echando el pestillo. Armie le había dejado otra nota apoyada en una copa de zumo de naranja, decorada con una rodaja de esa misma fruta.

«Parece que Armie tiene debilidad por la decoración», pensó.

La nota decía:

"Timothée:

Espero que encuentres todo lo que necesites. Si no, Rachel llenó de cosas el tocador del cuarto de baño de invitados. Usa lo que quieras. Mi ropa está a tu disposición. Ponte un jersey, hace un día frío.

Tuyo, Armie".

Timmy se fue tomando el jugo de naranja mientras examinaba los productos que le había dejado a la vista. Sobre el mármol, colocados con precisión militar, había un cepillo de dientes en su estuche, pasta de dientes, una maquinilla de afeitar desechable, varios artículos de tocador de aspecto delicado de una marca llamada Bliss, todos con aroma a vainilla y bergamota y una esponja de ducha de tul color melocotón. ¿Le habría pedido Armie a Rachel que comprara todas esas cosas para sus invitados? ¿O esa costumbre venía de más lejos? ¿Guardaba esponjas de tul nuevas por si acaso? Tal vez seguía un código de color: melocotón para vírgenes, rojo para Paulina, negro para la profesora Singer, verde para las Hammer adictas... Timmy dudaba que en ese baño se hubiera usado nunca una esponja color lavanda.

Se obligó a no seguir por ese camino. Armie se había disculpado y le había pedido que no sacara conclusiones precipitadas. Y lo primero que hacía era sacarlas basándose en una esponja. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un albornoz blanco de algodón turco colgado detrás de la puerta y un par de pantuflas de baño al lado de la bañera. Eran demasiado grandes para él y también habrían sido demasiado grandes para Rachel. Esta vez, se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco. Le llevó varios minutos descubrir cómo funcionaba la ducha y sus múltiples chorros. Se podía ajustar la presión del agua, la temperatura... Parecía bastante complicado y a él sólo le interesaba la función principal, en forma de lluvia o de cascada, le daba igual. Por supuesto, fue la función que se activó al accionar la primera palanca. Mientras se envolvía en aroma de vainilla y bergamota, tratando -sin éxito- de que no le recordara a la crema de té Earl Grey, Timmy se hizo varias preguntas muy serias. Sospechaba que Armie no querría esperar para mantener la conversación que tenían pendiente. Sería dolorosa. Y luego, ¿qué harían? ¿Intentarían seguir siendo amigos? ¿Para qué? Pero si se bloqueaba pensando en el futuro, no sería capaz de enfrentarse al pasado, o no lo haría bien. Por eso se ordenó centrarse sólo en sus encuentros anteriores, incluida su mala educación y su condescendencia de ese semestre. Era imprescindible que Armie se explicara y que Timmy escuchara sin sacar conclusiones antes de tiempo. Cuando acabara, le diría exactamente qué pensaba. Sí, iba a resultar doloroso para ambos. Se entristeció al darse cuenta de que nunca había tenido una relación sentimental sana, a pesar de que lo que más deseaba en la vida era disfrutar del amor y del afecto. Armie venía de una buena familia -aunque fuera adoptiva- y era inteligente, guapo y rico, pero sospechaba que tampoco era capaz de mantener una relación sentimental sana. Las relaciones de la madre de Timmy no habían sido de ese tipo. Timmy había sido testigo de demasiadas, desde una edad demasiado temprana. Había asistido a un desfile constante de relaciones disfuncionales. Por contraste, la relación de su padre con Deb Lundy era bastante normal, aunque podía considerarse informal. Se tenían cariño, pensó Timmy, pero era un cariño frío y pequeño, como una estrella distante.

«Si Armie fuera capaz de amar a alguien, su amor sería ardiente como el sol. Aunque, obviamente, prefiere el sexo al amor. O tal vez los confunde. ¿Qué es peor, pensar que el sexo es amor o pensar que son cosas distintas y elegir el sexo?»

Timmy dejó que el agua caliente se deslizara por su cuerpo, buscando la manera de liberarse de la irresistible atracción que sentía por El Profesor. ¿Qué no daría por tener aunque fuera sólo una pequeña parte de la felicidad que habían tenido Grace y Richard? Eran el matrimonio ideal. Siempre se hablaban con amabilidad. Y se querían tanto... Salió de la ducha, se enfundó el albornoz de Armie y se enroscó una toalla en la cabeza. Bueno, esperaba que fuera el albornoz de Armie, aunque no olía como él. Tras ponerse las pantuflas, regresó al dormitorio en busca de ropa limpia. Encontró unos calcetines, una camiseta blanca y unos bóxers de Princeton y esperó que no le fueran excesivamente grandes. Dirigiéndose luego hacia el gran armario empotrado, encendió la luz interior y vio la ropa meticulosamente organizada en la pared de enfrente y en las dos laterales. Rebuscó en el montón de jerséis y chaquetas. Casi todos eran de cachemira, de la marca Loro Piana, y estaban colocados con esmero en los compartimentos de madera. Rápidamente, se decidió por el verde coche de carreras inglés y comprobó con satisfacción que había recobrado su esplendor inicial. Al llevárselo a la nariz, aspiró el aroma a Aramis y a Armie. Se lo debía de haber puesto después de llevarlo a la tintorería. En ese momento, algo brillante captó su atención. Apoyadas contra la pared y medio ocultas por los abrigos y las chaquetas de los trajes estaban las fotos en blanco y negro. Reconoció la quinta fotografía, la que había estado sobre el cabecero de la cama. Era una fotografía ligeramente erótica y casi tierna.

«No debería sentirse avergonzado de esta foto.»

Timmy deseó que su espalda fuera tan hermosa como aquella. Y una parte de Timmy deseó también que algún día Armie lo mirara como el hombre de la fotografía miraba al otro. Aunque solo fuera una vez. Regresó al baño y se miró al espejo. Se notaba que estaba cansado. Estaba pálido, como casi siempre, y algo ojeroso. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y se le marcaban las venas del cuello. Lo cierto era que tenía un aspecto enfermizo, tras aquellas dos semanas de tensión y falta de sueño. El contraste entre la piel tan pálida y el pelo tan oscuro no ayudaba. Como tampoco el hecho de que Rachel se hubiera olvidado de comprar maquillaje para los invitados.

«Gran fallo», pensó, con ironía. Cuando acabó de vestirse, se dirigió a la cocina. Armie no había regresado aún. Tras sacar el móvil y el sobre acolchado, metió la ropa usada en la mochila y luego se sentó en uno de los taburetes de la barra para revisar el buzón de voz. Tenía cinco mensajes de Paul, cada uno más frenético que el anterior. En el último le decía que estaba frente a su casa, en la avenida Madison, llamando al timbre.

«Scheiße.»

No podía explicarle lo que había pasado, pero tampoco podía seguir ignorándolo. Se inventó una excusa y le envió un mensaje:

"Hola, Paul. Lo siento. No oí el timbre. ¿Se habrá roto? Hammer me gritó, pero no tengo que dejar el curso (uff). Tengo que encontrar nuevo director. Estoy en ello. Hablamos luego.  
Gracias.  
Timmy".

Esperaba que el mensaje fuera suficiente para parar el golpe, mientras pensaba una excusa mejor. Suponía que tendría que comentarlo con Armie para unificar las coartadas. Al recordar algo que Armie había dicho el día anterior, abrió el sobre que le había dejado en el casillero. Dentro, además del boxer negro, encontró su iPod. Se puso los auriculares y buscó en la sección de canciones añadidas recientemente, donde descubrió que él había incorporado dos. La primera era Prospero's Speech, de Loreena McKennitt. Timmy escuchó sorprendido la evocadora voz femenina cantando el famoso discurso de Próspero de La Tempestad de Shakesperare:  
"Liberadme ahora con vuestros aplausos.  
Vuestro gentil aliento es el viento que mis velas impulsa.  
Sin él, fracasa mi proyecto que no es otro que complaceros.  
Pero ahora quiero, con ayuda del buen vino y del arte más fino, conseguir vuestro favor para no desesperar.  
Con ayuda de los dioses, que perdonan los errores, espero que seáis capaces de perdonar los míos.  
Igual que vosotros esperáis perdón por vuestros pecados.  
Que vuestra benevolencia me libere".

Timmy la escuchó dos veces más, sorprendido tanto por la letra como por la música. Ya sabía que Armie era un hombre intenso, Grace se lo había dicho y él mismo lo había experimentado durante su primer encuentro, cuando lo había mirado a los ojos como si nunca hubiera visto a un hombre.

-¿Timothée?

Soltó un grito y se cubrió la boca con la mano. Tenía a Armie delante, con tres bolsas en una mano y un ramo de lirios lila en la otra. Se quitó los auriculares y se lo quedó mirando fijamente. Él bajó la vista hacia el iPod y sonrió. Timmy le devolvió la sonrisa. Como respuesta, Armie se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda y luego otro en la derecha. Timmy creyó que iba a besarlo en los labios y, cuando no lo hizo, se sintió decepcionado. Sin embargo, el casto contacto fue suficiente para que se le acelerara el corazón. Ruborizándose, se miró las manos.

-Buenos días, Timothée. Me alegro de que te hayas quedado. ¿Has dormido bien? -le preguntó suavemente.

-Al principio no, pero luego sí.

-A mí me ha pasado lo mismo.

Dejó las cosas en la barra de desayuno. No lo tocó, pero le miró los dedos. Timmy se estremeció al recordar lo que él había hecho la noche anterior.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

-Estás temblando -señaló, frunciendo el cejo-. ¿Te pongo nervioso?

-Un poco.

Armie empezó a guardar las provisiones. -¿Qué has comprado? -Timmy señaló las bolsas.

-Pastas y una baguette. Hay una panadería francesa a la vuelta de la esquina que prepara el mejor pain au chocolat de la ciudad. También he comprado queso en la tienda de abajo, fruta y una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?

-Sí. -Armie sonrió y esperó. Timmy arrugó la nariz.

-¿No vas a decirme de qué se trata?

-Si te lo dijera, no sería una sorpresa.

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco y él se echó a reír antes de confesar: -Baci.

Timmy parpadeó.

«¿Besos?»

Al ver que no entendía el doble sentido, sacó algo de una de las bolsas y lo sostuvo en la palma de la mano, mostrándolo como si fuera una manzana y tratara de tentar a un caballo. La similitud no le pasó desapercibida a Timmy, que arrugó la nariz mientras miraba el pequeño chocolate envuelto en papel de plata.

-Me he acordado de que te gustan. Cuando Antonio te dio uno, le dijiste que eran tus favoritos.

-Lo son, pero se supone que si un hombre me ofrece dulces no debo aceptarlos. ¿No fue eso lo que me ordenaste en Lobby cuando fuimos con Rachel?

Timmy cogió el bombón, lo desenvolvió y se lo metió en la boca.

-Yo no te doy órdenes.

-¿Te estás riendo de mí? -preguntó Timmy, abriendo mucho los ojos mientras se comía el bombón.

-No.

-¿De qué planeta has salido? "Hola, me llamo Armie y soy del planeta de los que damos órdenes sin parar y no nos damos cuenta".

-Muy gracioso, Timothée. -Se aclaró la garganta y lo miró fijamente-. Ahora en serio. ¿De verdad crees que te doy órdenes?

-Armie, no haces otra cosa. Cuando hablas con la gente, sólo usas un tiempo verbal y es el imperativo: haz esto, haz lo otro, ven aquí... Y para empeorar las cosas, al igual que Paul, piensas que debería vivir en un zoo. O en un libro infantil.

Al oír el nombre de Paul, la expresión de él se ensombreció.

-Ayer alguien tenía que tomar las riendas de la situación. Sólo trataba de protegernos a los dos. Te pedí que hablaras conmigo, llevaba días suplicándotelo, pero no me escuchabas.

-¿Qué podía hacer? Eres una montaña rusa emocional y quería bajar antes de hacerme daño. Nunca sé cuándo vas a ser dulce y susurrarme algo que me deje sin aliento o a decirme algo tan mezquino que me rompa el... -Se interrumpió. Armie carraspeó.

-Siento haber sido mezquino. No tengo excusa.  
Timmy dijo algo entre dientes. -A veces es difícil hablar contigo -continuó -. Nunca sé lo que estás pensando. Sólo dices lo que piensas cuando te enojas. Como ahora.

Timmy inspiró por la nariz.

-No estoy furioso.

-En ese caso, me gustaría que habláramos un rato.

Arriesgándose, Armie alargó la mano y le acarició los largos rizos húmedos.

-Hueles a vainilla -susurró.

-Es tu champú.

-¿Crees que soy un mandón?

-Sí.

Armie suspiró.

-Supongo que es la costumbre. Llevo tantos años viviendo solo que me he vuelto grosero. No tengo práctica en ser amable. Pero tendré cuidado con cómo te hablo a partir de ahora. Respecto a Paul, me parece ofensivo que te llame conejo. Los conejos acaban en una cazuela, así que eso debe acabar. Pero ¿qué problema tienes con que te llame "gatito"? Pensaba que era... dulce.

-No lo es cuando tienes veintitrés años, eres menudo y estás tratando de que te tomen en serio en el ámbito académico.

-¿Ni siquiera cuando tienes veintitrés años y eres precioso y alguien de treinta y tres años del ámbito académico te lo dice porque cree que eres muy, muy sexy?

Timmy le apartó la mano.

-No te burles de mí, Armie. Es muy cruel.

-Nunca me burlaría de ti -dijo él, muy serio-. Timothée, mírame.

Timmy mantuvo los ojos clavados en el suelo. Armie aguardó impaciente hasta que los levantó.

-Nunca me burlaría de ti. Y menos con algo así.  
Timmy hizo una mueca y apartó la vista.

-"Gatito" suena como algo que se le dice a un amante -protestó, mientras Armie seguía guardando la compra.

Cuando acabó, le dijo:

-Significó mucho para mí que vinieras a la cama anoche y poder dormirme abrazado a ti. Gracias.

Timmy siguió sin mirarlo.

-Mírame, por favor -susurró Armie. Sus ojos se encontraron y a Timmy lo sorprendió la expresión de él. Estaba preocupado.

-¿Te avergüenzas de haberte metido en mi cama?  
Timmy negó con la cabeza. -Me recordó nuestra primera noche juntos.

-A mí también -murmuró Timmy. -Siento no haber estado cuando te despertaste esta mañana. Me he despertado de madrugada. Dormido me has recordado a "La despeinada" de Leonardo da Vinci. Se te veía tan sereno con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro... Y muy, muy hermoso. -Se inclinó sobre él por encima de la barra de la cocina y lo besó dulcemente en la frente-. Entonces, ¿has dormido bien?

-Demasiado bien. ¿Por qué encendiste velas en tu dormitorio?

Él le acarició una ceja con el dedo.

-Quería que pudieras ver el cuadro de Holiday. Y sé que no te gusta la oscuridad. Tenía miedo de que te asustaras y te fueras.

-Fue muy considerado por tu parte. Gracias.

Sin apartarle la mano de la mejilla, Armie clavó en él sus ojos azules. Timmy sintió que su mirada lo quemaba.

-Soy un buen amante, Timothée, en todos los sentidos.

Cuando él se volvió, Timmy trató de recobrar el aliento, sin conseguirlo del todo.

-¿Por qué te enojaste tanto conmigo el primer día de seminario?

-No estaba enfadado contigo. Estaba preocupado y de mal humor. Me resultabas familiar. Te hice una pregunta para que me miraras a la cara y, cuando me ignoraste, perdí los nervios. No estoy acostumbrado a que me ignoren.

Timmy se mordió el labio inferior.

-Sé que eso no es excusa. No trato de excusarme, sólo de darte una explicación. Al verte, se removieron muchas cosas en mi interior. No sabía qué me estaba pasando y reaccioné mal. Reaccioné atacando. Mi mala educación contigo es totalmente inexcusable. -Armie le liberó el labio-. Pero recibí mi castigo minutos después. Scott me llamó para decirme que Grace había muerto. Que había muerto susurrando mi nombre, porque no estaba allí. Me dijo que no había muerto en paz por mi culpa...

Timmy le sujetó la mano entre las suyas y, sin pensar lo que hacía, se la besó.

-Lo siento mucho.

Él se le acercó más y lo besó en los labios. Permanecieron así durante unos instantes, hasta que Armie empezó a cambiar el peso de pie. Timmy reconoció el gesto que hacía siempre cuando se inquietaba y murmuró:

-Tengo hambre.

-Quieres que te dé de comer.

Timmy asintió, notando que una oleada de calor le recorría el cuerpo al recordar cómo había hecho eso mismo la noche anterior.

-¿Café latte o exprés? -le preguntó, dirigiéndose a la máquina de café.

-Café latte, por favor.

Timmy se levantó y se acercó a los lirios

-¿Puedes ponerlos en agua, por favor? Hay un jarrón de cristal sobre el bufet del comedor. Puedes quitar los jacintos de anoche o dejarlos donde están.

Timmy fue al comedor y volvió a admirar la belleza del mueble de ébano.

-Oí la música que sonaba anoche. Era preciosa.

-La música clásica me resulta muy relajante. Espero que no te molestara.

-No, en absoluto.

-¿Por qué has elegido lirios?

-Fleur-de-lis -respondió, como si fuera obvio. Le sirvió el café con leche en una taza grande, al estilo parisino-. Y sé que el lila es tu color favorito, aparte del melocotón.

-Son mis flores favoritas -comentó Timmy con timidez.

-Las mías también, probablemente porque son el símbolo de Florencia. Aunque supongo que para ti deben de tener un significado más profundo.

Le guiñó un ojo para suavizar la impertinencia de su comentario y siguió preparando el desayuno. Timmy resopló. Sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo: los lirios se convirtieron en símbolo de la Virgen María durante la Edad Media y, por tanto, habían quedado asociados a la virginidad. Al regalarle lirios, Armie estaba rindiendo homenaje a su pureza. Lo que no dejaba de ser curioso, teniendo en cuenta que quería ser su amante.

«Tal vez habla en serio cuando dice que quiere ser mi amigo.»

Timmy cogió la taza y el jarrón y volvió al comedor. Se sentó y, mientras bebía el café a sorbitos, pensó en cómo formular lo que tenía que decirle. Armie se reunió con él poco después, llevando el resto del desayuno y sentándose a su lado.

-Buon appetito.

Timmy llegó a la conclusión de que se estaba alimentando mejor en casa de Armie que en toda su vida, con la única excepción de la temporada que pasó en Italia. Ante Timmy había un plato de fruta fresca, otro de pain au chocolat y otro con rebanadas de baguette y trozos de queso. Armie había decorado los platos con perejil y gajos de naranja.  
Levantó la copa con su cóctel y esperó a que Timmy hiciera lo mismo. -Son Bellinis, no Mimosas. He pensado que te gustarían más. Después de brindar, Timmy bebió un sorbo. «Sabe a melocotón burbujeante», pensó. Estaba mucho más rico que el zumo de naranja. Aunque se preguntó por qué él habría decidido volver a beber.

-Esto se te da francamente bien.

-¿El qué?

-Seducir a tus invitados con la comida. Estoy seguro de que nunca quieren irse.

Él dejó el tenedor sobre el plato algo bruscamente y se limpió los labios con la servilleta, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-No suelo tener invitados que se queden a dormir. Y mucho menos a desayunar. Pensaba que era obvio que tú eres diferente, que te estoy tratando de manera diferente... -Negó con la cabeza-. Aunque supongo que no lo es.

-Has dicho que querías hablar -dijo Timmy, cambiando de tema.

-Sí, me gustaría preguntarte algunas cosas. Y decirte algunas otras también.

-No he aceptado someterme a una inquisición.

-Esto no se parece en nada a una inquisición. Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas, sobre todo porque cuando te conocí no estaba del todo lúcido. Discúlpame por querer hacerme una idea más clara de lo que pasó -replicó con sarcasmo.

Timmy cogió una fresa y se la llevó a la boca.  
«Muy bien, que pregunte lo que quiera. Yo también le haré unas cuantas preguntas. Y no serán bonitas.»

-Antes de empezar, creo que deberíamos establecer unas normas básicas. Me gustaría que discutiéramos el pasado antes de pasar a hablar del presente o del futuro. ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo -contestó Timmy.

-Y te prometo que lo que me digas será estrictamente confidencial. Espero que me hagas partícipe de la misma cortesía.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Te gustaría poner tú alguna norma?

-Sólo que seamos totalmente sinceros.

-Por supuesto. Bien, empiezo yo. ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando nos conocimos?

-Los mismos que Rachel. -Timmy empezó a responder con evasivas, pero al ver la mirada de Armie añadió-: Diecisiete.

-¿Diecisiete? Maldijo varias veces y bebió un buen trago de su Bellini. Su respuesta lo había afectado, lo que lo sorprendió bastante.

-¿Por qué viniste a verme aquella noche?

-No lo hice. Me invitaron a cenar, pero cuando llegué, Rachel y Aaron estaban a punto de marcharse. Oí un ruido y te vi en el porche.

Armie se quedó unos instantes callado, reflexionando.

-¿Sabías quién era yo?

-Hablaban de ti todo el tiempo.

-¿Sabías lo jodido que estaba?

-No, nunca hablaban mal de ti, al menos delante de mí. Ni siquiera después de aquello. Sólo decían cosas buenas.

-¿Qué pasó por la mañana?

Esa era la parte de la que Timmy no quería hablar. Ignorando su pregunta, empezó a comerse una pasta, sabiendo que no lo forzaría a contestar con la boca llena.

-Es importante, Timothée. Quiero saber qué pasó. Mis recuerdos de la mañana siguiente son muy borrosos.

Timmy le dirigió una mirada agresiva.

-¿Ah, sí? Bueno, pues deja que te lo aclare. Me desperté de madrugada, solo, en medio del bosque, donde tú me habías dejado. Estaba aterrorizado, así que tomé la manta y salí corriendo. Pero no conocía el camino y aún estaba oscuro. Vagué por el bosque, histérico, durante dos horas, hasta que logré volver a casa de tus padres.-Se echó a temblar-. Pensaba que no lo lograría nunca.

-Así que eso fue lo que pasó... -susurró Armie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Yo no te abandoné allí.

-¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?

-Me desperté antes que tú. Estabas dormido entre mis brazos y no quería despertarte, pero tenía que... aliviarme. Así que me alejé. Me fumé un cigarro y recogí unas cuantas manzanas. Cuando volví, ya no estabas. Regresé a la casa, pero tampoco estabas allí. Supuse que te habrías marchado. Subí a la habitación y me quedé dormido en la cama.

-¿Pensaste que me había ido?

-Sí -respondió él, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Te llamé, Armie! ¡Te llamé a gritos!

-No te oí. Tenía resaca. Y probablemente me alejé más de la cuenta.

-Mientras estuviste conmigo no fumaste -comentó, desconfiado.

-No. Fumaba poco. Y luego lo dejé del todo.

-¿Por qué no me buscaste? Los ojos de él se nublaron. Timmy apartó la vista, incapaz de soportar el peso de la culpabilidad.

-Mi familia me despertó horas más tarde exigiéndome que recogiera los destrozos que había causado la noche anterior. Cuando pregunté dónde estaba Beatriz, me dijeron que sufría alucinaciones.

-¿Y Rachel?

-Me marché antes de que ella volviera. Pasó varios meses sin hablarme.

-No mientas, Armie. Devolví la chaqueta. La doblé y la dejé encima de la manta, en el porche. Eso era una pista. Y mi bicicleta, ¿nadie la vio?

-No sé lo que vieron los demás. Grace me dio la chaqueta y nadie te mencionó. Pero aunque lo hubieran hecho, no habría reconocido tu nombre. Fue como si hubiera estado con un fantasma.

-¿Cómo pudiste pensar que había sido un sueño? No estabas tan borracho.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, tensando los tendones de los brazos. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, los mantuvo clavados en la mesa.

-Porque, aparte de aturdido por la resaca, estaba demasiado drogado.

Zas. El cuento de hadas de Timmy acababa de estamparse contra el muro de la realidad.

-¿Rachel no te contó la causa de la pelea? Cuando Richard me recogió en el aeropuerto de Harrisburg, se dio cuenta de que me había drogado con algo. Antes de cenar, registró mi habitación y la encontró. Cuando me lo echó en cara, exploté.

Timmy cerró los ojos y apoyó la cara en las manos. Armie permaneció inmóvil, esperando que dijera algo.

-Cocaína -susurró.

Él se removió en el asiento.

-Sí.

-Pasé la noche en el bosque, a solas, con un cocainómano de veintisiete años drogado y con resaca. ¡Qué idiota soy!

Armie apretó los dientes.

-Timothée, no eres idiota. Yo soy el único culpable. No debí alejarte de la casa en mi estado.

Timmy soltó el aire.

-Mírame, Timothée.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Aquella mañana vi a tu padre -continuó él.

-¿Ah, sí? -Timmy levantó la cabeza.

-Ya sabes cómo son las cosas en los pueblos. Cuando Richard llevó a Scott al hospital y ninguno de los dos explicó lo que había pasado, empezaron a extenderse los rumores. Tu padre se enteró y fui a ver si podía echar una mano.

-Nunca lo mencionó.

-Richard y Grace se sentían avergonzados. Tu padre sin duda quería protegerlos de las habladurías. Y nadie sabía lo que había pasado entre nosotros... -Negó con la cabeza lentamente-. ¿Por qué no se lo contaste a Rachel?

-Estaba traumatizado por el miedo. Y humillado.

Armie hizo una mueca. Le cogió la mano y lo miró fijamente.

-¿No recuerdas lo que sucedió entre nosotros?

Timmy apartó la mano bruscamente.

-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Por eso lo pasé tan mal. Recordaba esa noche una y otra vez y me repetía que debiste de tener una buena razón para marcharte. Pero otras veces no podía quitarme de la cabeza que me abandonaste y tenía pesadillas en las que vagaba perdido por el bosque. ¿Y sabes lo más triste de todo? Estuve esperando que volvieras. Pasé años esperando que te presentaras ante mi puerta y dijeras que querías volver conmigo. Que no habías mentido al decirme que te alegrabas de haberme encontrado. Patético, ¿no?

-No, no es patético. Entiendo que pensaras que te había abandonado, pero te juro que no lo hice. Créeme. Si hubiera pensado que eras real y que vivías en Selinsgrove, me habría presentado ante tu puerta hace mucho tiempo. -Armie carraspeó y Timmy sintió la vibración a través de sus rodillas unidas bajo la mesa-. Soy un adicto. No lo puedo evitar . Y necesito controlarlo todo, tanto a las personas como las cosas. No puedo cambiar eso.

-¿Estás drogado ahora?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Crees que te haría algo así?

-Si eres un adicto, lo eres siempre. Que yo esté aquí o no lo esté no tiene importancia.

-Para mí tiene mucha importancia.

-Las personas con personalidad adictiva se enganchan a cualquier cosa: las drogas, el alcohol, el sexo, la gente... ¿Y si te vuelves adicto a mí?

-Ya soy adicto a ti. Y te aseguro que eres mucho más peligroso que la cocaína.

Timmy alzó las cejas, sorprendido. Él volvió a tomarle la mano y le acarició las venas que destacaban en su pálida y delgada muñeca.

-Lo reconozco. Soy destructivo. Tengo bruscos cambios de humor y muy mal carácter. Algunas de esas cosas tienen que ver con mi personalidad adictiva; otras con mi pasado.

Sus palabras y su expresión eran tan intensas que Timmy tuvo que soltarse. La combinación de su voz y el tacto de sus dedos acariciándole las venas era tan ardiente que temió que la piel se le incendiara y quedara convertida en un montón de ceniza.

-¿Todavía te drogas?

-No.

-¿Ni siquiera drogas blandas?

-No. Después del vergonzoso episodio en Selinsgrove, Grace me convenció para que buscara ayuda. Pensaba suicidarme, pero antes necesitaba dinero para poner en orden mis asuntos. La noche que pasé contigo lo cambió todo. Cuando me dijeron que esa "Beatriz" no existía, pensé que eras una alucinación o un ángel. Y que cualquiera de los dos casos podían ser una muestra de que Dios se había apiadado de mí y te había enviado para salvarme.

Armie se aclaró la garganta.

-Scott accedió a no denunciarme a cambio de que me sometiera a tratamiento inmediatamente. Richard me llevó a Filadelfia ese mismo día y me ingresó en un hospital. Tras el tratamiento intensivo inicial, me llevó de vuelta a Boston y me apuntó a rehabilitación más cerca de mi... trabajo.

Volvió a removerse inquieto en la silla.

-¿Por qué querías matarte, Armie?

-No puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé qué pasaría si resucitara esos viejos demonios.

-¿Aún piensas en el suicidio?

Armie carraspeó.

-No. Parte de mi depresión estaba causada por las drogas. El resto por... otras circunstancias de mi vida que he tratado de enderezar desde entonces. Pero no hace falta que te diga que una persona que recurre al suicidio es alguien que ha perdido la esperanza. Yo la encontré cuando te conocí a ti.

Sus ojos ardían con tanta intensidad que Timmy cambió de tema.

-¿Tu madre era alcohólica?

-Sí.

-¿Y tu padre?

-Nunca hablo de él.

-Rachel me contó lo del dinero.

-Es lo único bueno que hizo en la vida -gruñó Armie.

-Eso no es cierto -replicó Timmy suavemente.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque también te hizo a ti.

La expresión de él se suavizó y le besó el dorso de la mano. -¿Tu padre era alcohólico? -insistió.

-No lo sé. Sé que era el director ejecutivo de una empresa de Nueva York y que murió de un ataque al corazón. No me molesté en averiguar nada más.

-¿Y tú? ¿Eres alcohólico?

-No.

Timmy dobló la servilleta con dedos temblorosos y separó la silla de la mesa.

-Me alegro de que ya no te drogues y de que estés tan recuperado, pero tienes que saber que nunca ligaré mi vida a la de un alcohólico. La existencia es demasiado corta para tanto sufrimiento.

Él lo miró con interés.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Pero si pasaras algo más de tiempo conmigo te darías cuenta de que no soy alcohólico. Te juro que no volveré a emborracharme. Es una pena que hayas sido testigo de la única vez que lo he hecho en los últimos seis meses.

-Mi madre fue a rehabilitación varias veces, pero nunca aguantó mucho. ¿Qué pasará si vuelves a drogarte? Aparte de esa fijación que roza el delirio con "Beatriz". Yo no soy ella, Armie. Tú buscas un ideal, o una ilusión creada por las drogas, no a mí.

-Llevo limpio seis años. No es que acabe de salir de rehabilitación. Sé que estoy cargado de defectos, pero me gustaría conocerte, tal como eres. Quiero que seas tú mismo. Sé que eres más que un sueño. Tu realidad es mucho más hermosa y atractiva que cualquier sueño. No quiero un sueño. Te quiero a ti.

Una lágrima empezó a deslizarse por la mejilla de Timmy, que se la secó bruscamente.

-No me conoces. No me conociste aquella noche. Abrazaste a la Beatriz de Dante, a la imagen que te habías formado gracias a los escritos y al cuadro de Holiday, no a mí.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Lo que sentí fue real. Lo que hice fue real.

-Te lo pareció, pero forma parte de la ilusión.

-Fue real, Timmy. Lo más real que me ha pasado nunca. En cuanto te toqué, lo supe. Y cuando volví a tocarte... años después... te recordé. Mi cuerpo se acordaba del tuyo. Sólo mi mente consciente te había olvidado.

-Ya no soy aquel niño. Me he convertido en un hombre, un hombre que te desagradó a primera vista.

-No es cierto. Te has convertido en un joven precioso.

-Sólo buscas una mascota.

-No, Beatriz.

-Deja de llamarme así -protestó, apretando los dientes.

-Lo siento, Timothée. Sé que te he hecho daño. Y soy consciente de que tengo un lado oscuro. ¿Me dejarás demostrarte que también puedo ser bueno? ¿Muy bueno?

-No. Es demasiado tarde. No puedo.-Aunque sentía que el corazón se le desgarraba, se dirigió al recibidor, recogiendo el abrigo y la mochila por el camino.

-¿Y lo de anoche? -preguntó Armie, siguiéndolo-. ¿No significó nada para ti?

-¿Qué debería significar? ¡A ver, te escucho! -lo incitó, abrazándose a la mochila para protegerse por delante y apoyándose en la pared para cubrirse la espalda.

Armie apoyó una mano a cada lado de sus hombros y se inclinó sobre él.

-¿Tengo que explicártelo? ¿No lo notaste?

Acercó los labios, casi rozando los suyos. Al notar su cálido aliento sobre la piel, Timmy se estremeció.

-¿El qué?

-Tu cuerpo junto al mío. Fuiste tú el que vino a mí anoche. Te metiste en mi cama. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que no podías mantenerte alejado de mí? Porque somos almas gemelas, tal como Aristófanes las describió, una alma en dos cuerpos. Eres la mitad que me falta. Eres mi bashert.

-¿Bashert? ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa? El Bashert es el bashert, Armie, el destino es el destino. Puedes aplicarlo a lo que quieras. No tengo por qué ser yo.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

-Tus conocimientos lingüísticos no dejan de sorprenderme.

-Conozco esa palabra.

-Por supuesto, precioso, porque eres muy inteligente.

Le acercó una mano al cuello y empezó a acariciárselo con la yema de los dedos.

-Armie, para. -Timmy le apartó la mano para poder pensar-. Aunque estés limpio, sigues siendo un adicto. Y yo soy hijo de una alcohólica. No pienso volver a pasar por ese infierno.

-No te merezco. Lo sé. Lo sentí la primera vez que te di la mano. Y la primera vez que te besé. Anoche seguía estando allí. Las sensaciones, los recuerdos, todo lo que había sentido la primera vez, volvía a estar allí. Era real. Mírame a la cara y dime que no significó nada para ti y te dejaré marchar.

Timmy cerró los ojos para alejarse de sus súplicas. No quería oírlo decir que había reconocido los signos de la antigua llama.

-No puedes hacerlo, ¿no es cierto? Tu piel me recuerda, igual que tu corazón. Desearías que me hubieran olvidado, pero no pueden hacerlo.

Le rozó el cuello con los labios y el pulso de Timmy se aceleró. Su cuerpo era un traidor. No sabía mentir. No actuaba con sensatez. Él podría pedirle cualquier cosa en esos momentos y Timmy sería incapaz de negarse. La idea lo ponía enfermo.

-Por favor, Armie.

-Por favor, ¿qué? -susurró, depositando suaves besos a lo largo de su cuello. Finalmente, se detuvo para sentir el flujo vital de su sangre bajo la boca.

-Por favor, deja que me vaya.

-No puedo. -Le arrancó la mochila y el abrigo de las manos y los tiró al suelo.

-No confío en ti.

-Lo sé.

-Me destruirás. Serás mi perdición.

-Nunca.

Armie le sujetó la cara entre las manos. Cuando él cerró los ojos, se detuvo. Timmy aguardó, esperando sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los suyos, pero el gesto no llegó. Esperó un poco más y abrió los ojos. Los de él, grandes y cálidos, lo estaban contemplando. Sonreía. Le acarició la cara con suavidad aquí y allí, como si estuviera memorizando sus rasgos. Cuando volvió a acariciarle el cuello, arriba y abajo, con la yema de un dedo, Timmy se estremeció. Le acercó los labios al oído.

-Relájate, bebé-dijo él, antes de mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello-. Deja que te muestre lo que soy capaz de hacer cuando me tomo mi tiempo.

Sosteniendo la cara de Timmy entre sus manos, le rozó la frente con los labios. Descendió por su nariz, por sus mejillas, por la barbilla. Cuando volvió a cerrar los ojos, le cubrió la boca con los labios. A esas alturas, Timmy ya estaba sin aliento. En cuanto sus labios se encontraron, una corriente de sangre, calor y energía los recorrió a ambos, pero Armie no se apresuró. Sus labios cubrieron los de Timmy completamente y se movieron arriba y abajo, hasta que sus cuerpos vibraron con la suave fricción. Pero no abrió la boca. Levantó una mano para sujetarle delicadamente la nuca, masajeándole con suavidad la cabeza y enredándose en su pelo unos segundos antes de volver a descender.  
Timmy no fue tan delicado al agarrarlo por la nuca y hundir los dedos en su pelo. Sus bocas seguían presionando la una contra la otra, milímetro a milímetro. Armie sacó la punta de la lengua y la pasó lánguidamente por el labio superior de él, probándola con discreción antes de succionarle el labio inferior. Era tentador. Era una tortura. Era el beso más lento que Armie había dado nunca. Su corazón, por el contrario, latía aceleradamente. Cuando Timmy gimió contra su boca, Armie le echó la cabeza hacia atrás para que abriera la boca. Pero no aceleró el ritmo. Esperó a que la mandíbula de Timmy se relajara. Cuando él no pudo esperar más y sacó a su vez la punta de la lengua para que se reuniera con la suya, solo entonces Armie se dio permiso para aceptar su invitación. Timmy se habría lanzado a un beso enfebrecido, pero él marcaba el ritmo y quería ir despacio. Besarlo con suavidad, tomarse su tiempo. Tardó una eternidad en bajar las manos desde la cara de Timmy hasta sus hombros. Y media eternidad más en deslizárselas por la espalda hasta encontrar piel desnuda. Y durante todo ese tiempo no dejó de explorarle la boca, como si nunca fuera a tener otra oportunidad de hacerlo. Armie inspiró hondo y gimió al encontrar los hoyuelos que había descubierto la noche anterior. Eran territorio inexplorado, nunca hollado por otras manos, aunque las suyas tampoco tenían derecho a reclamarlo; no tenía derecho a reclamar a Timmy. Sus dedos se deslizaron por su piel mientras Timmy gemía y se agarraba a él. Sus sonidos de impotencia eran más eróticos que cualquier jadeo lascivo que hubiera emitido. Le perforaba el cuerpo y se lo inflamaba. Se apretó contra Timmy. Fue moviéndose lentamente hasta que fue su espalda la que se apoyó en la pared. No quería que se sintiera atrapado ni acorralado. Él en cambio no tenía ningún inconveniente en dejar que Timmy lo acorralara. Timmy respiraba su aliento cálido y húmedo. Armie era su oxígeno. No lograba dejar de besarlo el tiempo necesario para respirar correctamente y la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas. El aturdimiento hacía que sintiera el roce de sus labios con más intensidad, por lo que no se resistió. Se rindió a las sensaciones, lamiendo, succionando, moviéndose... Muy lentamente, Armie se retiró, interrumpiendo el beso. Con los pulgares le acarició la piel desnuda de la cintura. Cuando Timmy inspiró bruscamente, Armie lo abrazó con fuerza, rodeándolo con sus brazos y sintiendo cómo su pecho se le clavaba en el torso.

-Tienes que acostumbrarte a mis labios, Timmy, porque pienso besarte mucho -lo amenazó en broma, besándole el pelo y sonriendo. Parecía verdaderamente feliz.

Cuando Timmy por fin pudo hablar, la voz le temblaba.

-Armie, no te prometo nada. Un beso no cambia las cosas.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de él, pero siguió abrazándolo con fuerza. Con un dedo, le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara.

-Sólo te pido una oportunidad para tomarnos las cosas con calma y tratar de curarnos el uno al otro.

-Anoche hablaste de ser amigos. Los amigos no se besan así.

Armie se echó a reír.

-Podemos ser amigos. Podemos seguir el modelo de amor cortés si es lo que deseas. Tendré que recordarlo la próxima vez que te bese. Y tú también.

Timmy apartó la mirada.

-No me fío de ti. Y, aunque lo hiciera, no soy el chico que te imaginas. Te llevarías una gran decepción.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-No estarías satisfecho si tuvieras que conformarte sólo conmigo. Y en cuanto te des cuenta de eso, me dejarás. Por eso te ruego que elijas una pareja que sea sexualmente compatible contigo antes de que uno de los dos resulte herido.

Timmy vio que Armie se sofocaba y que sus ojos lanzaban chispas y supo que estaba a punto de estallar.

-¿Qué te hizo?

Ésa no era la pregunta que Timmy había esperado.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

Armie lo miró con cautela, observando sus reacciones. Se separó de la pared y enderezó los hombros.

-No sé qué te hizo para que tengas tan mala opinión de ti mismo, pero yo no soy él. ¿No comprobaste durante la noche en el huerto que nuestra conexión no está basada en el sexo? -Le acarició el cabello con una dulzura que contrastaba con la fiereza de sus palabras-. No me costaría mucho matarlo por lo que te ha hecho -susurró-, por quebrantar tu espíritu. No negaré que me he dado muchos caprichos y que nunca he sido monógamo, pero quiero algo más. Algo real. Y sé que tú también lo quieres. ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que tu próximo novio sea virgen? Muy pocas. Tu baja autoestima será un problema con cualquier persona, no sólo conmigo. Si un hombre te deja por tu falta de experiencia sexual, no se merece tus lágrimas. Has de tener fe, Timmy, y debes tener esperanza. Si no en nosotros, al menos en ti. De otro modo, nunca dejarás que nadie te ame.

-No me conoces.

-Te conozco más de lo que crees y lo que no conozco me gustaría conocerlo. Enséñame. Me matricularé en tu universidad. Seré tu alumno. Enséñame a cuidarte.

-Por favor, Armie. ¡No bromees!

-No bromeo. Hay muchas cosas que desconocemos el uno del otro. Cosas que deseo explorar y descubrir.

-No dejaré que me compartas con nadie.

Armie gruñó.

-No tengo la costumbre de compartir lo que es valioso para mí. Nunca permitiría que otro hombre te pusiera las manos encima y eso incluye a Paul y a cualquier otro follaángeles que ande por ahí.

-Y yo no pienso compartirte con nadie.

-¿A mí?

-Sí.

-Por descontado. Es evidente.

-No, no lo es.

-¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? -refunfuñó Armie.

-No toleraré que duermas con nadie, incluso durante el período de... reflexión inicial. Tómalo como una demostración de buenas intenciones.

-Hecho.

Timmy se echó a reír.

-Lo dices como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo. ¿Piensas renunciar a toda compañía sólo por la posibilidad de tener algo conmigo? No te creo.

-Créeme. Gano mucho más de lo que pierdo. Y pienso demostrártelo. Una vez, y otra... y otra. -Se inclinó sobre Timmy y le besó la mejilla.

-Paulina... -susurró Timmy.

Armie siguió besándolo, bajando por su cuello hasta llegar al hombro.

-No te preocupes por ella.

-No pienso compartirte con ella.

-No tendrás que hacerlo -dijo él con impaciencia.

-¿Es tu esposa? Armie se apartó de él y le dirigió una mirada incrédula.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

-¿Tu ex esposa?

-Timothée, para. No es mi ex esposa. Fin de la conversación.

-Quiero que me hables de ella.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Por razones que no quiero comentar. Ya te dije que no me acostaba con ella y que no voy a hacerlo en el futuro. Con eso debería bastarte.

-¿Y quién es MAIA?

La expresión de él se endureció aún más.

-No.

-Vi el tatuaje en tu pecho, Armie. Vi las letras.

Armie se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedo.

-Entonces yo tampoco puedo.

Agachándose, Timmy recogió el abrigo y la mochila. Él lo retuvo.

-Timothée, dime quién hizo que te sintieras tan inseguro de ti mismo y de tu capacidad sexual. ¿Fue Simon?

Timmy se encogió.

-Dímelo.

-No pronuncies su nombre en mi presencia.

-Fuiste tú quien lo pronunció en sueños. Parecías muy alterado. Cuéntamelo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque me da mucho asco -susurró, suplicándole con la mirada que cambiara de tema. Una idea oscura e inquietante se apoderó de la mente de Armie. Y una vez que se instaló, no pudo librarse de ella.

-Timothée, ¿él no... te forzó?

Timmy agachó la cabeza.

-No, Armie. Sigo siendo virgen.

Él guardó silencio unos instantes, respirando hondo.

-Serías virgen aunque te hubiera forzado. Para mí, seguirías siendo virgen.

Su voz sonaba tan sincera y apenada que Timmy sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

-Eso es muy noble por tu parte, pero no me violó.

Armie cerró los ojos y suspiró.

-Los dos tenemos secretos que no queremos compartir. No te mentiré, pero tampoco voy a contártelo todo. Al menos hoy. Y no hace falta que hables para saber que tú también guardas secretos muy dolorosos. Lo acepto. No te voy a forzar a hablar de ellos. -Rodeándole la cintura con el brazo, lo acercó hasta que se tocaron.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a tener secretos el uno para el otro? -Timmy sonaba perplejo.

-De momento, sí.

-Y queda pendiente el tema de que soy tu alumno.

Armie lo besó para impedir que siguiera hablando.

-Ése es otro secreto que vamos a tener que guardar. Pero, bebé, no quiero mantener el resto de esta conversación en el dichoso pasillo. Vuelve a la mesa y acaba de desayunar. Podemos hablar tomando un café o podemos comer en silencio. Pero no te vayas, por favor.

Timmy echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta antes de responder.

-Necesito saber lo que sientes por mí, Armie -dijo, inseguro-. Necesito saber que esto no es un juego para ti. Ni siquiera sé si te gusto. Si te gusto yo, no Beatriz.

Armie lo miró sin dar crédito.

-Por supuesto que me gustas. Y quiero ganarme tu afecto. Lo que venga después, dependerá de ti.

Timmy levantó la mano y le acarició el cabello. Él cerró los ojos y se relajó, respirando hondo. Cuando Timmy se detuvo, Armie abrió los ojos y Timmy vio hambre en sus profundidades. Entonces sonrió y el hambre se transformó en otra cosa.

«Esperanza.»

Ver ese sentimiento en su cara hizo que a Timmy se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Esto no es lo que me había imaginado -sollozó-. Encontrarte después de tantos años ha sido totalmente distinto a como era en mis sueños. No eres la persona que yo pensaba.

-Lo sé. -Él lo abrazó y le besó la frente con cariño.

-Armie, me enamoré de ti a los diecisiete años. Fue la primera vez que me enamoré. Y resulta que lo hice de alguien que no existía. He malgastado mi vida por culpa de una falsa ilusión.

-Siento haberte decepcionado. Me gustaría poder ser el caballero y no el dragón, pero no lo soy. -Armie se echó hacia atrás y lo miró fijamente-. Todo está en tus manos. Puedes rescatarme o desterrarme de tu vida con una sola palabra.

Timmy escondió la cara en su pecho y se preguntó si tenía elección.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que estén disfrutando mucho esta historia.  
> Si desean que corte los capítulos a la mitad ya que son muy extensos háganme saber. Muchas gracias.  
> Muchas gracias amiga Coni por tu hermoso arte.
> 
> https://instagram.com/cmbynsims4?igshid=lwq2kz1pmzha


	19. XVIII  Te  deseo

"Hola, Paul. Lo siento. No oí el timbre. ¿Se habrá roto? Hammer me gritó, pero no tengo que dejar el curso (uff). Tengo que encontrar nuevo director. Estoy en ello. Hablamos luego.  
Gracias.  
Timmy".

Paul contempló extrañado el mensaje de texto que le acababa de enviar Timmy. ¿Un timbre roto? Qué oportuno. No sabía si estaba tratando de librarse de él porque se sentía avergonzado por su altercado con el profesor Hammer o por alguna otra razón. En cualquier caso, no tenía tiempo de seguir persiguiéndolo. Hammer le había enviado un correo electrónico pidiéndole un listado de libros que quería que sacara de la biblioteca y le dejara en su despacho antes de la una. Tras enviarle a Timmy un breve texto diciéndole que se alegraba de que estuviera bien, salió de su apartamento y, un poco desconcertado, se dirigió a la biblioteca Robarts. 

Timmy estaba de rodillas en el sofá de piel, mirando por encima del respaldo, con la barbilla apoyada en los brazos cruzados. La vista desde los ventanales del salón de Armie era espectacular. Desde su situación privilegiada veía buena parte del centro de la ciudad y un trozo del lago Ontario. Los árboles ya habían empezado a cambiar de color y se veían muchas manchas doradas, amarillas, naranja y rojas entre el verde. La visión le recordó los paisajes canadienses que Paul lo había llevado a ver en la Galería de Arte de Ontario. Se había ofrecido a ayudar a Armie a recoger las cosas del desayuno, pero él no había querido ni oír hablar de ello. Le había dado un beso en la frente y le había dicho que se relajara, como si fuera tan fácil. Contemplar el panorama le daba la oportunidad de mirar algo bonito mientras en su mente repasaba una y otra vez la conversación que habían mantenido, comparándola con sus encuentros anteriores. ¿Cómo había podido estar tan ciego? ¿Y por qué le habían escondido los Clark su adicción? Siempre lo habían tratado como si fuera un miembro de la familia, pero ni siquiera Rachel le había comentado nada al respecto, a menos que se pudiera considerar como tal su reciente referencia a la oscuridad de Armie. ¿Es que todos los miembros de la familia Clark hablaban siempre con metáforas, como si fueran poetas metafísicos? Iba a tener que apuntarse a una clase de crítica literaria para poder entender sus alusiones.  
Armie se apoyó en la chimenea y lo observó. Parecía cómodo, de rodillas en el sofá, mirando por la ventana como si fuera un gato. Pero la tensión en sus hombros delataba que estaba preocupado. Se sentó a su lado, asegurándose de dejar una distancia segura entre ellos. Cuando Timmy no hizo amago de acercarse, ni siquiera de mirarlo, él alargó la mano. 

—Por favor —le pidió con una sonrisa. Timmy le dio la mano, no muy convencido, y Armie tiró hasta tenerlo a su lado. Abrazándolo, le dio un beso en la cabeza. —Mucho mejor —dijo. Timmy suspiró y cerró los ojos. —¿Estás cómodo? 

—Sí. 

Armie notó que se relajaba. Después de todo lo que habían discutido, le extrañó que fuera capaz de sentirse tranquilo a su lado. 

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien te abrazó así? —le preguntó, acariciándole el pelo como si fuera lo más normal. 

—Anoche. 

Armie se echó a reír. 

—¿Y antes? 

—No me acuerdo —respondió Timmy a la defensiva, por lo que Armie prefirió no presionarlo. 

«Probablemente la haya faltado cariño y contacto físico. Las madres alcohólicas no suelen cuidar bien de sus hijos. Y ese Simon no creo que lo abrazara mucho... a no ser que estuviera tratando de quitarle la ropa.» 

Pensar que alguien pudiera tratarlo con tan poco cuidado lo ponía furioso. Vio que su contacto lo estaba tranquilizando y eso le hacía pensar que no tenía mucha experiencia con el contacto físico positivo. 

—¿Te molesta que te abrace? —susurró, con la boca pegada a su pelo. 

—No, está bien. 

—Estupendo. —Armie le acarició la línea del nacimiento del pelo alrededor de toda la cara, apartando algún rizo que se interponía en su camino—. Tan hermoso... —susurró—. Precioso. 

Permanecieron así un rato, hasta que Timmy se decidió a hacerle la pregunta que le rondaba la cabeza. 

—La foto que tenías sobre la cabecera de la cama, la del hombre que le besaba el hombro a otro, ¿dónde la encontraste? 

Armie apretó los labios antes de responder: 

—No la encontré. 

—Entonces, ¿de dónde...? 

—¿Acaso importa? 

—Si no quieres decírmelo, no pasa nada. Cuando fui a buscar un jersey, vi que la habías guardado en el armario. Me parece una foto muy bonita. 

Timmy trató de alejarse, pero él se lo impidió. 

—¿De verdad te lo parece? —preguntó Armie suavemente, levantándole la barbilla para mirarlo a los ojos. 

—Sí —susurró Timmy. 

—¿Y las demás? 

—No tanto. 

Él lo miró con arrogancia. 

—Las tomé yo. 

—¿Las tomaste tú? —Timmy se alejó, sorprendido. 

—Sí. 

—Pero son... 

—¿Eróticas? 

—Sí. 

Armie sonrió irónicamente. 

—¿Tan difícil es creer que sea capaz de hacer fotografías eróticas y hermosas, señor Chalamet? 

—No sabía que fueras fotógrafo. Esas fotos son muy buenas. 

—Sólo soy un aficionado. La verdad es que esas no salieron mal. Tengo más. 

Timmy se quedó con la boca abierta. 

—¿Otras? ¿Y los hombres? 

Armie se acercó a él. 

—Los hombres son o, mejor dicho, eran amigos míos. . 

—¿Modelos? 

—No. 

Timmy, confuso, hizo una serie de muecas hasta que se le apareció la respuesta. Entonces, alzando las cejas, lo miró sorprendido.  
Armie suspiró y se frotó los ojos. 

—Sí, estoy seguro de que era de mal gusto tenerlas expuestas en la habitación. Y, desde luego, me parecería de muy mal gusto obligarte a verlas. Son demasiado personales. Por eso las retiré antes de llevarte a mi habitación. Eso sí, todas fueron tomadas con consentimiento. De hecho, algunos de esos hombres me rogaron que los fotografiara. Te debiste de dar cuenta de que salgo en más de una, así que no me limitaba a ser un mirón lascivo. 

Timmy se olvidó de que estaba a punto de preguntarle si participó Paulina y lo miró completamente atónito. 

—¿Ese eras tú? 

—¿Sí? 

—¿El de la foto grande también? 

—¿Por qué te sorprendes tanto? Pensaba que me encontrabas atractivo. 

—Pero en esa foto estás desnudo. 

Sofocado, se abanicó furiosamente con una mano. Armie se echó a reír con ganas y lo acercó a él. 

—Estoy desnudo en todas ellas —le susurró al oído, con una voz que rezumaba sexo—. Esa foto que te gusta también era mi favorita, aunque al final ese hombre y yo no acabamos demasiado bien. —Le besó la coronilla y, con una sonrisa incitante, añadió—: Me encantaría fotografiarte a ti. 

—Pues espera sentado. 

—Eres precioso, Timothée. Una foto tuya, de tu perfil, de tu sonrisa, o de tu elegante cuello sería más hermosa que cualquiera de las obras de arte que poseo, incluido el cuadro de Holiday. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Te lo volveré a pedir más adelante. De momento, ¿qué me dices de ir a cenar al Scaramouche? Es uno de mis restaurantes favoritos. 

—No creo que sea muy buena idea cenar fuera. 

Timmy aún estaba intentando recuperarse de la impresión. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—¿No dijiste que no deberían vernos en público? 

Armie frunció el ceño. 

—Conozco al dueño —dijo—. Puedo reservar la mesa del chef, donde estaremos a salvo de miradas indiscretas. A menos que prefieras ir al Harbour Sixty a ver a Antonio. No deja de incordiarme para que te lleve otro día. 

—¿En serio? 

—Oh, sí. Me contó que habías ido a comer con él y su familia al club italocanadiense. 

—Fue muy amable conmigo. 

Armie asintió e hizo amago de besarlo, pero Timmy le puso una mano en el pecho. 

—No puedo ir a cenar contigo esta noche. Tengo una reunión con Katherine Picton mañana y no la he preparado. 

—¿Mañana? 

—Me invitó a tomar el té en su casa. Me da un poco de miedo. 

—Pues ya verás cuando la conozcas. Tiene el aspecto de una entrañable abuelita, pero no dejes que eso te engañe. Es una mujer brillante que no tolera tonterías. Llámala profesora Picton y no te molestes en charlar de nimiedades con ella para romper el hielo. Ve directo al grano y no le hagas preguntas personales. 

—Sólo los presuntuosos oxonienses quieren que se los llame profesor —murmuró Timmy. Armie frunció el cejo hasta que él le guiñó un ojo. 

—Es muy formal, pero es una excelente académica. Si consigues trabajar con ella será muy bueno para ti. Compórtate con corrección y seguro que se encariñará contigo. En la medida de sus posibilidades, claro.  
Timmy se estremeció y Armie lo abrazó con más fuerza. —No te preocupes. Ya verás como le interesa tu idea. Estoy convencido de que tratará de hacer que la cambies. Yo que tú aceptaría sus indicaciones sin discutir. Sabe lo que se trae entre manos. 

—Estoy seguro de que tiene cosas mejores que hacer durante su retiro que supervisar a estudiantes de doctorado. 

—Me debía un favor. Le dije que tenía un estudiante muy brillante, pero que no me sentía cómodo siendo su director de tesis, porque era amigo de la familia y en seguida aceptó reunirse contigo. Aunque te advierto que es bastante escéptica con la juventud actual. Cree que los jóvenes de hoy no tienen tanto talento ni se esfuerzan tanto como cuando ella estudiaba. Así que no me prometió nada. 

—No tenías por qué hacerlo. 

Armie se enroscó un mechón de pelo de Timmy en el dedo. 

—Quería hacer una buena acción. Lamenté mucho que no pudieras ir a Harvard. 

Timmy bajó la mirada. 

—Pero gracias a eso me he reencontrado contigo.

Armie sonrió con los ojos brillantes. 

—Así es. 

Tras observarlo intensamente durante unos instantes, cambió de postura para mirar la hora en su Rolex y gruñó. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Timmy. 

—Me tengo que ir. Tengo una reunión. 

—Yo también tendría que marcharme —replicó, levantándose rápidamente del sofá. Se colgó la mochila al hombro y fue por su abrigo. Cruzando la habitación en tres zancadas, Armie lo detuvo poniéndole las manos en los hombros. 

—Quédate. No tardaré mucho y volveré directamente aquí. 

Timmy se mordió el labio inferior mientras lo pensaba. 

—No hagas eso —le pidió él, liberándole el labio con el pulgar—. Me preocupa que hagas eso. Retiró el pulgar rápidamente para que Timmy no malinterpretara su intención, pero no antes de que este entrara en contacto con la lengua de Timmy por accidente. No habría sabido decir de quién había sido el descuido. 

—¿De qué es la reunión? 

—He quedado con Christa —respondió Armie mirándolo a los ojos—. Va a ser desagradable. Pero será mucho más soportable si sé que, cuando acabe, estarás aquí esperándome. 

—Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y además debo llamar a Paul. Al parecer, anoche fue a mi apartamento para asegurarse de que estaba bien —explicó, hablando muy de prisa—. Le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien, que no tendría que dejar el curso, pero que iba a tener que buscar un nuevo director de tesis. No sé cómo voy a explicarle lo de Katherine. 

—No tienes por qué darle explicaciones —refunfuñó Armie—. Dile que se meta en sus asuntos. 

—Es mi amigo. 

—Entonces dile que lo has conseguido gracias a la solicitud que enviaste a Harvard. Katherine es amiga de Greg Matthews. 

Timmy asintió mientras se abrochaba el abrigo. 

—Un momento. 

Armie desapareció en su estudio durante unos momentos y luego regresó con un viejo libro que le puso entre las manos. Timmy leyó el título: La figura de Beatriz: Un estudio sobre Dante, de Charles Williams. —Quiero que te lo quedes. 

—Armie, tienes que dejar de regalarme cosas. —dijo, devolviéndoselo. 

—Si estás familiarizado con este libro, impresionarás a Katherine. Es una gran admiradora de Dorothy L. Sayers, y Sayers obtuvo muchos de sus conocimientos sobre La Divina Comedia de la obra de Williams. —Se aclaró la garganta—. No espero nada a cambio, así que no te preocupe aceptarlo.  
Timmy pasó una mano sobre la vieja cubierta, contemplándola con devoción. —Timothée, quédatelo al menos hasta que Katherine acepte ser tu tutora. 

—Gracias. 

—De nada. Tenemos que comentar una cosa más. 

Timmy levantó la vista hacia él, nervioso. 

—Todo sería mucho más fácil si no fueras mi alumno, pero lo eres, al menos de momento.  
Timmy ahogó un grito. Armie lo miró a los ojos. —Disculpa. No era eso lo que quería decir. Me refiero a que, aunque solucionemos el tema de la dirección de tu tesis, seguimos teniendo el problema del seminario. 

—Si lo dejo, no podré graduarme en mayo. En tus mensajes decías que me buscarías un curso para suplir este, pero no es una buena solución. Necesito hacer el seminario sobre Dante, tanto para mi especialización como para la tesis. 

—La política de no confraternización se aplica tanto a estudiantes de doctorado como a todos los demás alumnos. Mientras estés en mi seminario, no podemos mantener una relación. El semestre que viene será distinto, claro. Ya no serás mi alumno.  
Timmy ya sabía todo esto. La Declaración de Derechos y Deberes de los Estudiantes Universitarios lo decía claramente. El profesorado no podía acostarse con los alumnos. Los alumnos no podían acostarse con los profesores. Si lo hacían, debían atenerse a las consecuencias. Por supuesto, Timmy no estaba previendo acostarse con Armie. Se preguntó si él se acordaría de ese detalle. 

—No pienso perderte —susurró Armie—, pero tampoco voy a apartarte de tus objetivos. Vamos a tener que planear algo. Mientras tanto, hablaré con mi abogado. 

—¿Tu abogado? 

—Una conversación preventiva sobre lo que podría pasar si me acostara con uno de mis alumnos. 

Timmy le apoyó una mano temblorosa en la manga. 

—¿Quieres perder tu empleo? 

—Claro que no —respondió él bruscamente. 

—Ya he puesto en peligro tu carrera una vez. No pienso volver a hacerlo —aseveró Timmy—. Tenemos que mantenernos apartados hasta que acabe el semestre. Luego, si quieres, volveremos a hablar del tema. Tal vez durante ese tiempo cambies de opinión y te des cuenta de que en realidad no te intereso. 

Bajó la vista hacia sus zapatillas deportivas y movió los dedos de los pies, inquieto. 

—Eso no va a pasar, Timothée. 

—Todavía nos estamos conociendo. Tal vez cinco semanas sólo de amistad sea justo lo que necesitamos. 

—Los amigos cenan juntos. ¿Mañana por la noche? 

Timmy negó con la cabeza con fuerza y dijo: 

—¿Por qué no me llamas? Te prometo que responderé al teléfono. 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—Entonces, ¿cuándo volveré a verte? 

—La semana que viene, en tu seminario. 

—Falta mucho para eso. 

—Es lo que hay, profesor. 

Timmy esbozó una media sonrisa y se dirigió hacia la puerta. 

—¿No te dejas nada? 

Timmy comprobó que llevaba las llaves en la mochila. 

—No, creo que no. 

Armie se le acercó con una mirada insinuante. 

—¿No hay un beso para el pobre y solitario Armie? —musitó en tono seductor. 

Timmy tragó saliva. 

—Los amigos no se besan como lo haces tú. 

Armie siguió avanzando hasta que Timmy notó la puerta contra su espalda. 

—Sólo un beso de amigos. Palabra de boy scout. 

—¿Fuiste boy scout? 

—No. 

Levantando la mano muy lentamente para no asustarlo, le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza y le sonrió. Desarmado, Timmy le devolvió la sonrisa. Armie entonces lo besó, con un beso suave pero firme. Timmy esperaba que continuara seduciéndolo, abriendo la boca, o moviendo el cuerpo, pero no lo hizo. Se mantuvo inmóvil, con los labios pegados a los suyos hasta que se apartó sonriente. —No ha sido tan grave, ¿no? —preguntó, pasándole un dedo por la mandíbula y echándose a reír. Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Adiós, Armie. 

Cuando Timmy se hubo marchado, él se apoyó en la puerta y se frotó los ojos, refunfuñando. 

Cuando Armie regresó a casa, después de una reunión desagradable y bastante pintoresca con Christa, sacó un agua Perrier de la nevera y marcó el número de John Green, su abogado. Hacía bastante tiempo que no necesitaba sus servicios y no lo había echado de menos. John tenía algunos clientes de dudosa reputación, pero era el mejor en su campo y Armie lo sabía. Era especialista en derecho penal de Canadá, tema que tenía poco que ver con el derecho laboral, como John se ocupó de recordarle varias veces a lo largo de la media hora que duró su conversación. 

—Te advierto que si la política de no confraternización es uno de los puntos de tu contrato, violarla pone en peligro tu empleo. Así que deja que te lo pregunte directamente: ¿te estás acostando con él? 

—No —respondió Armie lacónicamente. 

—Bien. Pues sigue así. De hecho, mi consejo profesional es que te mantengas lejos de ese chico hasta que volvamos a hablar. ¿Cuántos años tiene? 

—¿Disculpa? 

—El chico, Armie, el prostituto. 

—Vuelve a llamarlo así y dejaré de ser tu cliente. 

El abogado hizo una pausa. Su cliente era un tipo duro, un cabronazo sin miedo a nada y John no tenía energías para un altercado telefónico. 

—Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. ¿Qué edad tiene el jovencito? 

—Veintitrés. John suspiró aliviado. 

—Bueno, al menos no estamos hablando de un menor. 

—Fingiré no haber oído eso. 

—Escucha, Hammer, soy tu abogado. Déjame hacer mi trabajo. No puedo darte una opinión profesional sobre tu situación hasta que no conozca todos los detalles. Una de mis socias demandó a la Universidad de Toronto el año pasado. Le pediré que me pase el informe. Pero de momento, repito, mantente alejado de él. Hagas lo que hagas, no te acuestes con él. ¿Está claro? 

—Sí. 

—Para que no haya malentendidos, no mantengas ningún tipo de actividad sexual con él. No me gustaría que nos viéramos metidos en un debate clintoniano sobre qué es una relación sexual y qué no lo es. No hagas nada con él, aunque sea sexo consentido. 

—¿Y si tuviéramos una relación romántica pero no sexual? 

John reflexionó durante unos momentos, mientras se limpiaba la oreja con el dedo meñique. 

—No acabo de entenderlo. 

—¿Qué pasaría si nos viésemos, sin tener contacto sexual? 

John se echó a reír a carcajadas. 

—¿Me tomas el pelo, Hammer? Eso no me lo creo ni yo y soy tu abogado. Nadie más se lo creería. 

—No es lo que te he preguntado. Lo que quiero saber es si mantener una relación en la que no haya actividad sexual violaría la política de no confraternización de la universidad. 

—Nadie va a creerse que tengas relación con un estudiante sin sexo de por medio, especialmente con tu reputación. Por supuesto, le correspondería al empleador aportar pruebas, a no ser que tu chiquito presentara una demanda contra ti, o que alguien los descubriera en una situación comprometida.

—En cualquier caso, si los descubrieran y no hubiera habido contacto sexual, lo más probable es que sólo recibas una reprimenda por relación inadecuada. Pero no puedo poner la mano en el fuego antes de leer la normativa y de informarme sobre los precedentes que haya habido en tu universidad. 

—Gracias. 

—Si lo arruinas, es tu culo el que correrá peligro, no el mío. Ten cuidado. Yo cobraré igual, hagas lo que hagas. —Carraspeó—. Y, Armie... 

—¿Sí? 

—Trata de no meterte en problemas durante una temporada. Nada de chicas, nada de chicos, nada de peleas ni de dejarte ver borracho en público. Cualquier demanda judicial dejará al descubierto tu historia, no lo olvides. Dejemos el pasado en el pasado, ¿de acuerdo? 

—De acuerdo, John. 

Y dicho eso, colgó el teléfono y cogió las llaves. La mejor solución para liberar tensiones sería una sesión en su club de esgrima. 

Cuando Timmy regresó a su apartamento, rebuscó entre los arbustos de delante de su puerta, pero lo único que encontró fueron unos cuantos trozos de la postal de Armie rotos y medio borrados. Era imposible recomponer el mensaje con ellos. Pasó casi todo el día leyendo el libro de Charles Williams y tomando notas que esperaba que le fueran útiles para su entrevista con Katherine. Tuvo que admitir que la idea de Armie había sido providencial. El dominio de Dante que tenía Williams le aportó muchísimas ideas para su proyecto de tesis. Antes de irse a dormir, se sentó en la cama escuchando el iPod y pensando en Armie. La segunda canción que este le había descargado era Dante’s prayer, la oración de Dante, también de Loreena McKennitt. Era una pieza muy emotiva y, mientras la escuchaba, empezó a llorar. Esa noche, se acostó con la fotografía que había guardado en el cajón de la ropa interior otra vez bajo la almohada y reflexionando sobre un montón de cosas. Armie era un adicto. Sabía que si alguna vez volvía a caer en las garras de la droga, lo arrastraría en su caída, hasta unas profundidades en las que no deseaba habitar. Además, cualquier tipo de relación con él podía manchar tanto la carrera de Armie como la suya. Si su relación salía a la luz, él se convertiría en el centro de las conversaciones malintencionadas de todas las fiestas de la universidad. Sería el joven y prometedor profesor que se había follado a un alumno al que había conocido en su seminario. Y Timmy sería el que se había abierto de piernas para conseguir aprobar el seminario, ya que no era lo bastante inteligente como para conseguirlo de otra manera. Que ambos esperaran al final del semestre no tenía importancia. Las habladurías los alcanzarían igualmente. 

También se dedicó a recordar el pasado. Se había enamorado de Armie a los diecisiete años. Tal vez podía explicarse por la intensa conexión que había existido entre ellos, o por cómo él lo había mirado, o por los sentimientos que le había despertado mientras estuvo entre sus brazos. Cualquiera que fuera la base de ese sentimiento, el caso era que se había enamorado de él perdidamente. Cuando Armie desapareció, trató de borrar sus sentimientos. Al ver que no lo conseguía, trató de ahogarlos enamorándose de otra persona. Pero acurrucado entre sus brazos la noche anterior, había sentido unas emociones tan intensas que las defensas que había construido tan cuidadosamente alrededor de su corazón se habían derrumbado como un castillo de arena abatido por la fuerza del océano. El amor que sentía por Armie seguía allí, como una llamita que ningún océano podía apagar. Tal vez en ese momento no tenía elección porque ya la había hecho en el pasado. Había elegido cuando él le tendió la mano y se la agarró sin dudarlo un instante. En cuanto Armie lo había tocado, Timmy supo que era suyo. Después, él había vivido siempre entre las sombras, como un fantasma que se negaba a desaparecer por completo. Y ahora ese fantasma había decidido que quería recuperarlo. Aunque Timmy creía que él nunca sería capaz de amarlo. 

A la mañana siguiente, Timmy comprobó los mensajes en el móvil y se sorprendió al encontrar uno de Armie. Lo había llamado cuando ya estaba dormido. 

«Timothée, me prometiste que responderías al teléfono. [Suspiro.] Supongo que estás bien; que estarás en el baño o algo. Llámame cuando recibas el mensaje.  
Siento no haber podido llevarte a cenar esta noche, pero me gustaría cenar contigo mañana. ¿Podríamos al menos hablarlo? [Pausa.] Llámame, príncipe. Por favor.» 

Lo primero que hizo fue guardar su número, aunque en vez de su nombre, escribió Dante Alighieri. Luego lo llamó, pero le salió el buzón de voz. 

«Hola, soy yo. Siento no haber respondido al teléfono anoche. Me quedé dormido. Claro que me gustaría verte, pero creo que ir a cenar fuera es muy arriesgado. Quiero conocerte mejor, Armie, y espero que encontremos una manera segura de hacerlo. Siento haberme perdido tu llamada. Hablamos luego.» 

Timmy pasó casi toda la mañana del viernes trabajando en su proyecto de tesis. Tuvo el teléfono a mano por si Armie lo llamaba, pero no lo hizo. Quien sí lo llamó fue Paul, aunque su conversación se interrumpió bruscamente cuando el profesor Hammer entró en su despacho de la biblioteca. Al parecer, Armie estaba de mucho mejor humor, así que a Paul no le costó demasiado creer que no había sido excesivamente duro con Timmy. Timmy, por su parte, hizo todo lo que estaba en su mano para convencerlo. Crisis evitada. 

Tras una reunión muy interesante con Katherine, regresó a casa y se preparó una cena ligera. Después de tomarse la sopa de tomate, se duchó y se cubrió con una toalla melocotón que apenas llegaba para cubrirle el trasero. Frente al armario, estuvo dudando qué pijama ponerse. En vista de que el frío de finales de octubre no parecía tener intenciones de remitir y como homenaje a la proximidad de Halloween, eligió uno de calabazas. 

TAP, tap, tap. 

Sobresaltado, Timmy soltó un gritito. Una voz llegaba amortiguada desde el otro lado de la ventana. Alguien volvió a golpear en el cristal con más urgencia. Fue hacia allí y, al descorrer la cortina, se encontró con la cara preocupada de Armie. 

—¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! —exclamó Timmy, quitando los seguros de la vieja ventana y levantándola con una mano, mientras se sujetaba la toalla con la otra. 

—No respondías al teléfono, ni al timbre de la puerta. Temía que te hubiera pasado algo. He dado la vuelta al edificio y he visto luz en esta habitación. Al darse cuenta de que le costaba sujetar la ventana, dijo: —Déjame a mí. Con un solo movimiento, la levantó hasta arriba y le dio dos bolsas de papel. 

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Timmy. 

—La cena. Ahora apártate y déjame entrar. Aquí afuera hace frío. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—¿A ti qué te parece? Estoy entrando en tu apartamento por la ventana. 

—Te habría dejado entrar por la puerta como una persona normal —replicó, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa. 

Armie le dirigió una mirada hambrienta mientras pasaba las piernas por encima del alféizar de la ventana. 

—Vestido así, mejor que no abras la puerta. —Cerró la ventana, pasó el seguro y corrió las cortinas—. Deberías ponerte algo encima. 

Timmy se estremeció cuando él le acarició el hombro desnudo con un dedo. 

«Suave, terso, húmedo y cálido», pensó Armie. 

Timmy se sujetó la toalla con más fuerza, mientras él apartaba la vista. Estaba prácticamente desnudo y aún húmedo de la ducha. La visión estaba causando efectos indeseados en su anatomía. Algo cobró vida dentro de sus pantalones y saludó. Más de una vez. 

—Por favor, vístete, Timothée —le dijo con voz ronca. Timmy retrocedió ante lo que le pareció vergüenza e incomodidad por parte de Armie. 

—Me cambiaré en el baño —dijo, mientras buscaba la ropa de yoga y sus zapatillas. 

—¿Por qué no tienes encendida la calefacción? —preguntó, mientras Timmy se alejaba. 

—Está encendida. 

—No me digas... Si hace casi el mismo frío aquí que en la calle. Te enfermarás si te paseas vestido solo con una toalla. 

Timmy cerró la puerta, poniendo fin a la conversación. Armie se recolocó los pantalones y buscó un termostato, pero por supuesto, no había ninguno. Pronto estuvo de rodillas en el suelo, tratando de reparar el viejo radiador que era la única fuente de calor del apartamento. 

«¿Cómo puede vivir así? Hace un frío que hiela aquí dentro.» Cuando Timmy salió del baño, se lo encontró todavía con el abrigo puesto, arrodillado frente al radiador, como si este fuera un altar. 

—Pasas más tiempo de rodillas que cualquier otro profesor —le comentó riendo. 

Él lo miró por encima del hombro. 

—Muy gracioso, Timothée. Este radiador no funciona. ¿Tienes alguna estufa eléctrica? 

—Hay una de barra en el baño, pero no la uso. 

Armie se levantó negando con la cabeza y se dirigió al aseo rápidamente. Encendió la barra eléctrica y dejó la puerta abierta. 

—Deja que caliente un poco el apartamento. Tienes el pelo mojado y puedes tomar frío. Te prepararé una taza de té —se ofreció, colgando el abrigo detrás de la puerta de la calle. 

—Puedo hacerlo yo. 

—Permíteme —pidió, dándole un beso en la frente. 

A continuación, cogió la tetera eléctrica, la llenó con agua del lavabo y volvió a ponerse de rodillas para enchufarla debajo del armario. Timmy trató de no quedarse mirando cómo los pantalones de lana negra se amoldaban a su bien formado trasero mientras lo hacía. Para distraerse, comparó su comportamiento con el de la primera visita que hizo a su agujero de hobbit. Era como si existieran dos Armie y ese día había tocado que la visitara el amable. 

«Este otro es igual de guapo, pero mucho más atractivo.» 

—Bien —dijo Armie, levantándose y mirando a su alrededor—. Y ahora te haré entrar en calor. —Clavando la mirada en él, se le acercó y lo abrazó, frotándole la espalda—. ¿Estás bien? 

—Sí. 

—¿Y por qué no contestas al teléfono? 

—Contesto al teléfono, a no ser que esté durmiendo o en la ducha. 

—Estaba preocupado. No me respondiste ayer por la noche, ni hace una hora. 

—Me estaba lavando el pelo. 

Armie le hundió la cara en el cuello y aspiró su aroma. «Vainilla.» 

—Timothée —empezó a decir, acariciándole la cara. 

Timmy parpadeó. 

—¿Sí? Él guardó silencio. Al alzar la vista, Timmy vio que se le habían oscurecido los ojos y que lo estaba mirando intensamente. Armie se inclinó sobre él y le rozó el cuello con los labios con suavidad, empezando por debajo de la oreja izquierda y terminando en el comienzo de la clavícula. Un fogonazo de deseo se encendió en el estómago de Timmy y fue bajando. Aunque los labios de él perseguían su piel casi sin tocarlo, la sangre de Timmy respondía a su llamada y circulaba más de prisa. El contacto de Armie nunca le había parecido tan erótico, tan afectuoso. Una y otra vez, recorrió la columna de su cuello, sacando la lengua de vez en cuando para probar el sabor de su piel. Y también de vez en cuando cambiando los labios por la nariz o la barbilla, rascándolo con la barba incipiente. Trazó un camino de delicados besos hasta llegar al hueco de debajo de su garganta. Tras presionar allí los labios con fuerza, siguió su camino, recorriéndole el lado derecho del cuello. 

Timmy gimió y cerró los ojos. Subiendo las manos por la espalda de Armie, llegó a su nuca y le enredó las manos en el pelo. Sus dedos se movían por voluntad propia, acariciándole la piel justo por encima del cuello de la camisa sin darse cuenta. 

—Humm. 

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Armie, sin dejar de besarlo. 

Timmy volvió a murmurar para expresar su placer. 

—Quiero complacerte, Timothée. Más de lo que te imaginas —dijo Armie, prestando especial atención a la zona de debajo de la oreja y a la sensible piel de la mandíbula—. Dime si te estoy dando placer. 

Timmy apenas oyó lo que decía, distraído por una miríada de sensaciones que le recorrían el cuerpo y por el calor que le encendía la carne. Ya no tenía frío. No sentía nada que no fuera él. 

—Me das placer, Armie —susurró aturdido. 

—Ésa es una declaración de deseo —murmuró él a su oído, provocando que Timmy se estremeciera—. Si fuéramos amantes, te besaría así para comunicarte mi intención de llevarte a la cama. Ahora sólo puedes imaginarte los placeres que te aguardan allí, pero te puedo asegurar que ardo por ti. No voy a besarte en los labios porque tengo miedo de no poder detenerme. 

Timmy gimió con más fuerza y Armie continuó con su sensual asalto, echándole el pelo hacia atrás para poder ampliar su territorio de exploración. Con besos ligeros y delicados como plumas, fue ascendiendo hasta llegar a su otra oreja. Una vez allí, se metió el lóbulo en la boca y se lo acarició con la lengua. 

—Si probara tu boca ahora, no respondería de las consecuencias. Sólo puedo adorar tu precioso cuello. Y sé que dentro de poco tendré que parar, antes de que la tentación sea demasiado grande. Ya es demasiado grande. No te imaginas cuánto te deseo. —La voz se le había puesto ronca; parecía estar respirando agitadamente. 

Timmy sintió que las piernas no le aguantaban y empezó a tambalearse... justo cuando la tetera empezó a silbar. Armie le dio un casto beso en la mejilla y se apartó para preparar el té, mientras Timmy se sentaba, tembloroso, en una de las sillas. El corazón le latía tan de prisa que pensó que estaba a punto de tener un ataque. Se echó hacia adelante y apoyó la cabeza entre las manos. 

«Si reacciono así por unos cuantos besos, ¿cómo voy a reaccionar cuando...?» 

—¿Qué tipo de té quieres, bebé? —preguntó Armie, alzando una ceja, divertido ante los esfuerzos de Timmy por recuperar el aliento. La única razón por la que él había recuperado el suyo era porque se había apartado de él. Y porque tenía más experiencia en ocultar sus sentimientos y sensaciones. A menos que alguien hiciera un examen visual riguroso. 

—Lady Grey. Está en la lata, al lado de la tetera —respondió con voz temblorosa. 

—No soy muy aficionado al té, así que seguro que no será tan bueno como el que haces tú. Esperemos que se pueda beber. 

Timmy alzó la ceja, sorprendido por su elección de palabras, y le dio las gracias cuando él le puso la tetera y una taza delante. —He comprado unas cuantas cosas. ¿Has cenado? 

—Me he tomado una sopa. 

—Timothée. —Armie se sentó a su lado, mirándolo con desaprobación—. Una sopa no es suficiente. 

—Sí, creo que no es la primera vez que oigo eso —replicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco. 

Él se echó a reír y sacó de las bolsas una botella de vino y un abridor. 

—¿Tienes copas? 

—Sí. 

Timmy se acercó a la zona de cocina para buscarlas. Todavía no sabía qué pensar de la relación de Armie con el alcohol, pero por el momento decidió concederle el beneficio de la duda. Al volver a la mesa, leyó la etiqueta de la botella: Serego Alighieri Vaio Armaron Amarone 2000. 

—¿Es quien creo que es? —preguntó, señalando la botella. 

Armie le cogió la mano y le dio un beso en la palma. 

—Sí, el hijo de Dante compró los viñedos en el siglo XIV y la familia Masi ha estado produciendo vino desde entonces. 

Echándose hacia atrás en la silla plegable, contempló a Timmy en silencio. Parecía sobrecogido. 

—No sabía que su familia tuviera un viñedo. 

—Producen un vino muy bueno. Aunque, tal vez, teniendo en cuenta nuestro pasado, la elección te parezca demasiado sentimental. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—No. No me lo parece. 

—He trabajado hasta tarde, pero deseaba mucho cenar contigo. He ido a Pusateri’s y he comprado comida para llevar. Hay manicotti, ensalada César y una barra de pan. ¿Te apetece? 

Timmy miró el despliegue de comida que había aparecido en su mesa y se le abrió el apetito inmediatamente. 

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó, señalando un paquete de lo que parecían galletas, con un reno en la etiqueta. 

Armie se echó a reír. 

—Son galletas de lima de la Dancing Deer Baking Company, mis favoritas. ¿Por qué no te secas el pelo y te bebes el té mientras acabo de preparar todo esto? —propuso, pasándole los dedos por el cabello aún húmedo. 

—¿Por qué sigues alimentándome? 

La mano de él se detuvo. 

—Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta darte placer. —Retirando la mano, le dedicó una mirada socarrona—. Esto es lo que hace un hombre cuando le interesa alguien, Timothée. Se muestra atento, se anticipa a sus necesidades. —Con una sonrisa traviesa, añadió—: Tal vez esté tratando de enviarte un mensaje. Si soy así de atento con tus necesidades culinarias, imagínate lo atento que sería respecto a otros... apetitos. 

Timmy se ruborizó inmediatamente y Armie no pudo reprimir el impulso de acariciarle la mejilla. —Tienes una piel preciosa —susurró—. Como una rosa que acabara de florecer. —Lo miró con admiración—. Rachel dejó de ruborizarse cuando empezó a acostarse con Aaron. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Todos nos dimos cuenta. No fue muy difícil. Un día estaba leyendo El Principito y al siguiente se estaba comprando lencería. 

Timmy se mordisqueó el labio inferior, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. 

—Me encantó ese libro. 

—«Hemos de mirar con el corazón, no con los ojos.» 

—Exacto —murmuró —. Me encanta la parte en la que el zorro le explica al Principito el proceso de domesticación y decide que quiere que lo domestique a él, que quiere ser su zorro, aunque eso lo haga vulnerable. 

—Timothée, creo que deberías secarte el pelo ahora mismo. 

Él le apartó la mano de la cara y se levantó bruscamente, luego fingió estar muy ocupado organizando la cena. Timmy se preguntó qué habría dicho para causarle esa desazón. Después de cenar, se sentaron en la cama a modo de sofá. Armie apiló varios cojines y se reclinó, rodeando la cintura de Timmy con un brazo. 

—Siento que sea tan incómodo —se disculpó él con sencillez. 

—No es incómodo. 

—No disimules. Sé que odias este sitio. Es pequeño, frío y... —dejó la frase en el aire, señalando a su alrededor. 

—Siempre me arrepentiré de las cosas que te dije cuando fuiste tan amable de invitarme a entrar. No odio este sitio. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? —Entrelazó los dedos con los suyos—. Es donde tú estás. 

—Gracias. 

—Gracias a ti por hacer que todo sea hermoso sólo por estar ahí. 

Timmy sonrió mientras Armie se llevaba sus manos entrelazadas a la boca y le besaba los dedos con ternura. 

—Cuéntame, ¿qué tal la reunión con Katherine? 

Timmy tuvo que esperar unos momentos a que los dedos dejaran de hormiguearle para poder hablar: 

—Es exactamente como me la describiste. Se ha alegrado mucho al saber que había estado leyendo a Charles Williams. Creo que eso la ha predispuesto a mi favor. Ha aceptado ser mi tutora. 

—¿Y qué le ha parecido el proyecto? 

—Bueno, dice que le parece un tema muy trillado. Ha sugerido que, en vez de comparar lujuria y amor cortés, podría comparar aspectos de la amistad entre Virgilio y Dante con el amor cortés. Así que, en vez de lujuria y amor, compararé amistad y amor. 

—¿Estás satisfecho con el cambio? 

—Supongo. Me ha aconsejado que el semestre que viene me matricule en el seminario de la profesora Leaming. Aunque sea especialista en santo Tomás de Aquino, su curso está centrado en el amor y la amistad. 

Armie asintió. 

—Conozco a Jennifer Leaming. Es buena. 

Timmy jugueteó con la colcha. Él le cubrió la mano con la suya. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada. 

—Sin secretos, Timmy. ¿Qué pasa? 

—Le envié un correo electrónico a la profesora Leaming hace una semana preguntándole si quería ser mi directora de tesis. Fue antes de que mantuviéramos nuestra... conversación. 

La mirada de Armie se ensombreció. 

—Y ¿qué te dijo? 

—Nada. 

—Jennifer está muy ocupada. No es adjunta y dudo que tenga tiempo de supervisar a alumnos que no pertenezcan al Departamento de Filosofía. —Armie se interrumpió unos instantes antes de seguir hablando—: Cuando te dije que te buscaría un nuevo director, ¿no me creíste? 

Timmy se removió, inquieto. 

—Te creí. 

—Entonces, ¿qué te impulsó a moverte a mis espaldas? 

—Quería comprobar si podía resolverlo por mi cuenta. 

—¿Y qué tal? —preguntó él, apretando los labios. 

—Muy mal. 

—Tarde o temprano vas a tener que confiar en mí. Particularmente en temas ligados a la universidad. Si no, no conseguirás nada. 

Timmy asintió, mordiéndose la mejilla por dentro. 

—¿Y qué tal fue tu reunión con Christa? 

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. Esa mujer es una plaga bíblica. 

Timmy trató de disimular una sonrisa. —Está demasiado ocupada tratando de rescatar su propuesta de tesis para molestarnos ahora mismo —continuó él—. No pienso aceptar su proyecto tal como está y eso probablemente implique que busque a otro director de tesis. Aunque, por desgracia, soy el único especialista en Dante en estos momentos. 

—¿Así que Christa queda fuera de la ecuación? 

—Le he dicho que tiene de plazo hasta el 18 de diciembre para presentarme una nueva propuesta. Puede considerarlo un regalo de Navidad. No te preocupes más por ella. Su futuro académico pende de un hilo. Un hilo que sostengo yo. 

«Bien», pensó Timmy. 

—También tuve una interesante conversación con mi abogado —añadió Armie Timmy bebió un trago de vino y esperó a que él siguiera hablando. —Me dijo que se informaría más a fondo sobre la política de no confraternización de la universidad, pero que me desaconsejaba muy encarecidamente mantener cualquier tipo de relación sentimental contigo mientras estuvieras en mi clase. 

Timmy se ruborizó. 

—¿Eso incluye los besos? 

—No lo dudes, pero comentó que a la universidad le preocupan básicamente las actividades sexuales. Mientras seamos castos y discretos durante el resto del semestre, no creo que tengamos problemas. 

Timmy se ruborizó aún más y no apartó la vista de la copa. 

—Así que vas a tener que mantener las manos quietas hasta que te haya entregado la nota del seminario, señor Chalamet. 

—No puedes ir besándome y calificar mi trabajo a la vez. 

—Tienes razón. A estas alturas ya no podría ser objetivo con tu trabajo por mucho que me esforzara. Haré que lo califique Katherine. 

—¿No le extrañará? 

—Me inventaré alguna excusa —respondió él, sonriendo—. Y le compraré una botella de Lagavulin de dieciséis años. Resucita a un muerto. 

—Pero lo que estamos haciendo no deja de ser confraternizar. 

Armie le sujetó la cara entre las manos. 

—Pero no es tan grave como si nos hubiéramos acostado. Tendríamos menos problemas con la administración en caso de ser descubiertos. Mi abogado está buscando cualquier resquicio legal. 

—No quiero ser un resquicio en tu vida. 

—No lo eres. ¿Prefieres que nos mantengamos totalmente apartados durante cinco semanas? Yo prefiero verte y poder darte la mano, pero si es lo que tú prefieres, lo haré. 

Timmy se lo planteó, pero la idea de no verlo durante cinco semanas lo ponía enfermo, así que negó con la cabeza.  
—Me gustaría que pudiéramos seguir viéndonos —continuó Armie—. Como amigos, por supuesto. Tú aún estás decidiendo si puedes confiar en mí y todavía nos estamos conociendo. Si nadie en la universidad se entera, nadie podrá atacarnos.  
Le quitó la copa de vino y la dejó en la mesita, al lado de la suya. Luego lo abrazó hasta que Timmy prácticamente estuvo sentado sobre su regazo. —Podemos imaginarnos que somos adolescentes y que seguimos viviendo en Selinsgrove. Que acabamos de empezar a salir juntos y que, como somos buenos chicos chapados a la antigua, hemos hecho voto de castidad. 

—Le has estado dando muchas vueltas a todo esto. 

—Tengo una imaginación muy rica y gráfica en lo que a ti se refiere —susurró él—. Tal vez me hubiese gustado que pudiésemos ser adolescentes al mismo tiempo. 

—Entonces, ¿todo esto va encaminado a acostarnos? 

Armie reflexionó un momento antes de responder. 

—Lo que me había imaginado no era tan sórdido. Pero, Timothée, piensa que lo que pase o deje de pasar en nuestra relación depende enteramente de ti. 

Timmy asintió para hacerle saber que lo había oído y ambos guardaron silencio. Poco después, Timmy cerró los ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente relajado por el aroma de Armie y el latido de su corazón. Él le acarició el cabello y le susurró palabras en italiano. —¿Timothée? —lo llamó al cabo de un rato. Silencio. —¿Timmy? Al inclinarse, vio que se había dormido. No quería despertarlo, pero tampoco quería irse sin despedirse. Además, no se marcharía tranquilo si no cerraba la puerta por dentro. Lo levantó con cuidado y lo depositó bajo el edredón, esperando que se despertara, pero no lo hizo. Armie se quedó mirando su cuerpo menudo, sus labios entreabiertos, su pecho, que subía y bajaba cada vez que respiraba. Era muy bonito. Y muy dulce. No recordaba la última vez que había pasado una noche casta al lado de un hombre hermoso. Una noche casta, aunque cargada de deseo, pasión y una necesidad abrumadora... ¡Dios, cómo lo deseaba! Pero el conflicto de siempre se cernía amenazador en su mente. No quería corromperlo. No quería que se volviera como él. No quería que fuera vulnerable ni soportaría que sufriera por su culpa. Dudaba muy seriamente de su propia capacidad para mantener una relación con Timmy sin perder el control. Había estado a punto de olvidarse de sus buenas intenciones al verlo con aquella toalla. 

«Ésta es la consecuencia de años de lujuria y desenfreno. Ya ni siquiera sabes cortejarlo como un caballero. Quieres hacerle el amor sin que él sienta que lo estás follando, pero ¿serás capaz? ¿Podrías mantener una relación sexual con Timmy sin tratarlo como si fuera un juguete concebido para tu satisfacción carnal? ¿Podrías amarlo sin pecar?» 

Estos pensamientos lo martirizaban mientras contemplaba al corderito de mejillas sonrosadas que le tenía tanta confianza que se había quedado dormido entre sus brazos, ajeno a la pasión que le hervía a él en las venas. Se vació los bolsillos y desconectó el iPhone antes de ir al baño. Apagó la estufa y se quedó en calzoncillos y camiseta. Dedicó un momento a memorizar la marca del champú y demás productos de aseo de Timmy, para poder comprarlos para su próxima visita a su casa. Definitivamente, la vainilla era su nuevo sabor favorito. 

«Aunque la vainilla y el chocolate juntos...» 

Tras apagar la luz, se tumbó a su lado en la cama individual. Era demasiado pequeña para dos personas. Por un momento, casi añoró su camastro de la residencia de estudiantes en Princeton o en el Magdalen College. Casi. En aquellas camas se podía dormir, pero eran totalmente inadecuadas para cualquier actividad sexual. Era una suerte que ese tipo de actividades no formaran parte del menú de esa noche. Al darse la vuelta, su mano rozó un trozo de papel pequeño y liso metido bajo la almohada. Lo cogió y lo levantó para mirarlo a la luz de un rayo de luna que entraba por la ventana. Lo que vio no podía haberlo sorprendido más. Era una vieja fotografía suya, de sus días en Princeton. Reconoció el jersey del equipo de remo de la universidad. 

«¿De dónde la habrá sacado? ¿Cuánto tiempo hará que la tiene?» 

Volvió a dejarla bajo la almohada, sonriendo sorprendido. Algo parecido a la esperanza le calentó las entrañas. Nunca le había gustado dormir abrazando a alguien por detrás, como cucharitas en un cajón. Era una postura demasiado íntima para él. Pero ese día era justo lo que deseaba hacer. Rodeó a Timmy con su cuerpo y le pasó un brazo por encima. Encajaban perfectamente. Armie suspiró de satisfacción al poder abrazar el cálido cuerpo del joven al que adoraba y hundir la nariz en su pelo suave, que olía a vainilla. Alrededor de las tres de la mañana, Timmy abrió los ojos. Un fuerte brazo lo sujetaba con firmeza y el aroma de Armie le llegó a la nariz. Estaba entre sus brazos, con la espalda pegada a su pecho. Aunque Armie se movió un poco como reacción al movimiento de él, su respiración acompasada indicaba que seguía durmiendo. Timmy lo miró en la oscuridad. ¿Cuántos años había esperado para dormir otra vez a su lado? Se volvió muy lentamente y se puso boca arriba. Con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz en la cara, Armie parecía mucho más joven. Casi parecía un niño. Un niño bueno, de pelo castaño claro y labios sonrosados, que sonreía en sueños dulcemente. Timmy suspiró disfrutando de su belleza. Armie abrió los ojos. Tardó unos segundos en distinguirlo en la oscuridad, pero cuando lo hizo, lo besó en los labios y susurró: 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sigues aquí —dijo. 

—No volveré a dejarte solo sin decirte adiós. ¿No puedes dormir? 

—Pensaba que esto era un sueño. 

—Sólo para mí —replicó él con una sonrisa. 

—Eres guapísimo, Armie. Siempre lo has sido, lo sabes, ¿no? 

—La naturaleza es muy cruel. El ángel caído conserva su belleza, pero soy feo por dentro. 

Timmy le dio un beso decidido para dar más énfasis a las palabras que estaba a punto de pronunciar. 

—Alguien que es feo por dentro no compra un maletín para otra persona y mantiene lo que ha hecho en secreto. 

Él lo miró boquiabierto. 

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? 

—Rachel me lo contó. 

—Y, al enterarte, ¿te vinieron más ganas de quedártelo o menos? 

—En aquel momento, mitad y mitad. 

—Pero ya no lo usas —comentó Armie, apartándole el pelo de la cara. 

—Volveré a usarlo. 

—Entonces, ¿te gusta? 

—Mucho. Gracias. 

Él le frotó la nariz con la suya y sonrió. 

—Tú eras hermoso a los diecisiete años, Timothée. Ahora eres deslumbrante. 

—Nadie es feo del todo en la oscuridad —susurró. 

—No estoy de acuerdo. —Armie volvió a besarlo, pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se apartó bruscamente y se obligó a detenerse. 

Timmy le apoyó la cabeza en el pecho y cerró los ojos, escuchando el latido de su corazón y tratando de no embriagarse con la energía que circulaba entre los dos. 

—Acabo de darme cuenta de que la única manera de conseguir que seas sincero conmigo es compartiendo tu cama. 

Timmy se ruborizó. Aunque estaba oscuro, Armie lo notó y se echó a reír. 

—¿A qué crees que se deberá? 

—Cuando estamos juntos en la cama, eres amable conmigo. Me siento... seguro. 

—No sé si estar acostados juntos es muy seguro, Timothée, pero te prometo que trataré de ser amable contigo siempre. Especialmente en la cama. 

Timmy lo abrazó y asintió contra su pecho, como si entendiera las implicaciones de lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero no podía entenderlas. ¿O sí? 

—¿Vas a ir a casa en Acción de Gracias? 

—Sí, tengo que llamar a mi padre para darle las buenas noticias. 

—Yo le prometí a Richard que iría. ¿Te... te apetecería viajar conmigo? 

—Me encantaría. 

—Bien. —Armie suspiró y se frotó los ojos—. Entonces será una fiesta mucho más agradable. 

—Nunca me ha gustado Acción de Gracias. Sólo Grace la hacía tolerable. 

—¿No lo pasabas bien con tu familia? Timmy cambió de postura, inquieto. 

—No lo celebrábamos. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Yo siempre me encargaba de cocinar, a menos que mi madre estuviera fuera de casa, en rehabilitación. Pero cuando trataba de preparar algo especial... —Timmy negó con la cabeza. No podía continuar. 

Armie lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

—Cuéntamelo —susurró. 

—No quieres saberlo. 

Timmy trató de liberarse, pero él se mantuvo firme. 

—No quería que te disgustaras. Sólo quiero conocerte mejor. 

El tono de voz de Armie, más que sus palabras o sus gestos, le llegó al corazón. Respiró hondo antes de seguir hablando. 

—Durante mi último día de Acción de Gracias, en San Luis, mi madre llevaba varios días de borrachera en casa con uno de sus novios. Pero, estúpido de mí, decidí preparar un pollo relleno asado con papas doblemente horneadas y verduras como acompañamiento. 

—Seguro que quedó delicioso —lo animó él. 

—Nunca lo averigüé. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Tuve una especie de accidente. 

—Timothée... —Armie trató de levantarle la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero Timmy se resistió—. ¿Qué pasó? 

—No teníamos mesa en la cocina. Así que monté una mesa plegable en el salón y puse tres cubiertos. Fue una auténtica estupidez. No tenía que haberme molestado. Coloqué la comida en una bandeja para llevarla a la mesa, pero el novio de mi madre me puso la zancadilla y me caí. 

—¿A propósito? 

—Sí, me vio venir. 

Armie se enfureció inmediatamente y apretó los puños. —Salí volando. Los platos se rompieron. Había comida por todas partes. 

—¿Te hiciste daño? —preguntó él, con los dientes apretados. 

—No me acuerdo. 

—¿Tu madre te ayudó? 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. Armie gruñó. 

—Se echaron a reír. Debía de tener un aspecto patético, de rodillas, llorando, bañado en salsa. El pollo salió disparado y se deslizó por el suelo hasta quedar debajo de una silla. —Permaneció un rato en silencio, reflexionando—. Pasé un buen rato de rodillas. Te habría dado un ataque si me hubieras visto. 

Él reprimió el impulso de dar un puñetazo a la pared. 

—No me habría dado ningún ataque. A él le habría dado una paliza y me habría tenido que contener mucho para no dársela también a ella. 

Timmy le acarició el puño con un dedo. 

—Pronto se aburrieron del espectáculo y se fueron a la habitación a follar. Ni siquiera se molestaron en cerrar la puerta. Ése fue el último día de Acción de Gracias que pasé con Sharon. 

—Tu madre me recuerda a Anne Sexton. 

—Pero mi madre nunca escribió poesía. 

—Dios mío, Timmy. —Armie abrió los puños y lo abrazó. 

—Lo recogí todo para que no se enfadaran conmigo y me subí a un autobús. Fui dando vueltas sin rumbo hasta que vi a un grupo del Ejército de Salvación. Anunciaban una cena de Acción de Gracias para los sin techo. Les pregunté si aceptaban voluntarios y me enviaron a la cocina. 

—¿Así pasaste la noche de Acción de Gracias? 

Timmy se encogió de hombros. 

—No podía volver a casa. Los del Ejército de Salvación fueron muy amables conmigo. Cuando acabamos de servir la cena, comí pavo con el resto de los voluntarios. Incluso me llevé un poco que había sobrado a casa. Y un trozo de tarta. Nadie me había preparado tarta antes. 

Armie se aclaró la garganta. 

—Timothée, ¿por qué no fuiste a vivir antes con tu padre? 

—No todos los días eran tan malos —contestó y empezó a juguetear con la camiseta de Armie, enroscándosela alrededor del dedo y tirando de ella. 

—¡Eh, cuidado! —Él se echó a reír—. Me estás arrancando los cuatro pelos que tengo. 

—Lo siento. —Timmy le alisó la camiseta, nervioso—. Mi padre vivió con nosotros hasta que mi madre lo echó de casa. Yo tenía cuatro años. Regresó a Selinsgrove, su pueblo natal. Solía llamarme los domingos. Un día, mientras hablaba con él, se me escapó decirle que uno de los novios de mi madre se había colado en mi cuarto la noche anterior, desnudo, creyendo que mi habitación era el baño. —Se aclaró la garganta y empezó a hablar más de prisa, para que Armie no pudiera hacerle la pregunta—. Papá se asustó y me preguntó si ese hombre me había tocado. No lo había hecho. Entonces, mi padre quiso hablar con mi madre. Cuando le expliqué que no podía molestarla cuando estaba con alguno de sus novios, me dijo que me metiera en mi habitación y que cerrara la puerta por dentro. Por supuesto, no tenía cerradura ni cerrojo. A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, mi padre se plantó en casa y me llevó con él a Selinsgrove. Menos mal que el novio ya se había ido. Creo que papá lo habría matado. 

—¿Te marchaste? 

—Sí. Papá le dijo a mi madre que si no dejaba el alcohol y los hombres, se quedaría conmigo permanentemente. Ella aceptó ir a rehabilitación y yo me fui a vivir con él. 

—¿Cuántos años tenías? 

—Ocho. 

—¿Por qué no te quedaste luego con tu padre? 

—Porque nunca estaba en casa. Tenía un trabajo que le ocupaba muchas horas. A veces, también tenía que trabajar los fines de semana. Y encima era bombero voluntario. Al acabar el curso, me mandó de nuevo a San Luis. Mi madre acababa de salir de rehabilitación y estaba trabajando en un salón de manicura. Pensó que estaría mejor con ella. 

—Pero más tarde volviste a vivir con él. ¿Qué pasó? 

Timmy titubeó. 

—Puedes contármelo, Timothée —lo animó, abrazándolo con fuerza. Luego esperó, acariciándole la cabeza. 

Timmy tragó saliva. 

—El verano antes de cumplir los diecisiete años, papá me fue a buscar otra vez. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Mamá me pegó. Me caí y me golpeé la cabeza contra el mármol de la cocina. Desde el hospital, llamé a mi padre y le dije que si no venía a buscarme me iría de casa. Y eso fue todo. No volví a ver a mi madre. 

—¿Te quedó cicatriz? 

Timmy le cogió la mano y se la llevó a la nuca. Los dedos de Armie resiguieron una línea de piel más gruesa en la que no crecía pelo. —Lo siento —dijo, acariciándosela con los dedos y luego con los labios—. Siento mucho que te pasaran todas esas cosas. Si pudiera, les daría una paliza a todos... empezando por tu padre. 

—No me quejo. Tuve suerte. Podría haber sido mucho peor. Mi madre sólo me pegó una vez. 

—No veo la suerte por ningún lado. 

—Tengo suerte ahora. Aquí nadie me pega. Y tengo un amigo que se preocupa de que coma bien. 

Armie negó con la cabeza, maldiciendo entre dientes. 

—Deberías haber sido adorado, malcriado, tratado como un príncipe. 

—No creo en los cuentos de hadas —susurró. 

—Me gustaría lograr que volvieras a creer. —Se inclinó y le besó la frente. 

—La realidad es mejor que la fantasía, Armie. 

—No si convertimos la fantasía en nuestra realidad. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza, pero sonrió. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? —Por supuesto —respondió él. 

—¿Y tú? 

—La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro—. ¿Tienes alguna cicatriz? 

Armie permaneció impasible. 

—No puedes pegar a alguien cuya existencia ignoras. 

Timmy le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. 

—Lo siento. 

—No sé qué es peor, que te peguen o que te ignoren. Supongo que depende del tipo de dolor que prefieras. 

—Lo siento mucho, Armie. No lo sabía.  
Entrelazando los dedos con los suyos, Timmy preguntó: —¿Vas a volver a casa ahora? 

—No, a no ser que tú quieras que me vaya. —Volvió a acariciarle el pelo, evitando la zona de la cicatriz. 

—Quiero que te quedes conmigo —respondió, suspirando. 

—Entonces, no voy a ninguna parte. 

Timmy se durmió, mientras Armie reflexionaba sobre las cicatrices que le había mostrado y sobre las que permanecían ocultas. Lo llamó en voz baja, pero su respiración y falta de respuesta le indicaron que había vuelto a dormirse. —No dejaré que nadie te haga daño. —Le besó la mejilla con delicadeza—. Yo menos que nadie.


	20. XIX Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra

Timmy se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el sonido del agua de la ducha. Estaba tratando de entender cómo podía estar la ducha en marcha mientras él seguía en la cama, cuando el sonido se interrumpió y, poco después, un hombre alto y de pelo rubio apareció envuelto en una toalla pequeña de color melocotón. Timmy abrió mucho los ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano. 

—Buenos días —saludó Armie, sujetándose la toalla con una mano mientras agarraba su ropa con la otra. Timmy lo estaba mirando fijamente. Y no precisamente a la cara. Armie acababa de salir de su ducha y tenía el pelo mojado y muy despeinado. Se le veían gotas de agua en los hombros y en el pecho, haciendo más nítido el tatuaje. El contorno de las líneas de tendones, músculos y venas, simétricas y equilibradas, configuraban unas proporciones dignas de un ideal de belleza. Las líneas clásicas de aquel cuerpo dejarían sin aliento a cualquiera. Timmy acababa de pasar la noche con el dueño de ese cuerpo en su cama, y él lo había abrazado y jugado con su pelo. Y ese cuerpo iba unido a una mente brillante y a un alma profunda y apasionada. Permanecía con la mirada clavada en su físico y las palabras «semidiós marino» revolotearon por su conciencia. Armie sonrió. 

—He dicho buenos días, Timmy. . 

Él cerró la boca de golpe. 

—Buenos días. 

Armie se acercó y se inclinó para darle un beso suave con los labios entreabiertos. Unas cuantas gotas de agua lo salpicaron y la sábana las absorbió. 

—¿Dormiste bien? 

Timmy asintió lentamente, demasiado sofocado para hablar. 

—No eres muy hablador de mañana —bromeó él, incorporándose con una sonrisita en los labios. 

—¡Estás casi desnudo! 

—Es verdad. ¿Preferirías que acabara de desnudarme del todo? —preguntó, moviendo la toalla provocativamente alrededor de sus caderas. —Estoy bromeando, bebé. —Volvió a besarlo con el ceño fruncido. Y, al recordar lo que le había contado la noche anterior, se alejó de él cautelosamente—. Me había olvidado de lo que te pasó en San Luis cuando eras pequeño. Siento haber salido así del baño. Lo he hecho sin darme cuenta. 

Timmy lo miró de arriba abajo, admirándolo en silencio, y lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa. 

—No pasa nada. Es que... eres impresionante. Se te ve contento. 

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Dormir a tu lado me hace bien. ¿Puedo prepararte el desayuno? 

—Sí, claro. Pero ya sabes que no tengo cocina. 

—Soy un hombre de recursos. 

La sonrisa de Armie era tan cálida que hizo que Timmy se olvidara de las carencias de su apartamento. Justo antes de que la puerta del baño se cerrara tras él, Timmy pudo disfrutar del espectáculo de un perfecto glúteo, cuando Armie dejó caer la toalla al suelo, dejándolo boqueando como un pez. 

La noche siguiente, cuando Rachel regresó de su escapada romántica con Aaron, revisó su buzón de voz. Tras llamar en seguida a su padre, telefoneó a Armie y le dejó un mensaje. 

«¿Qué demonios pasa, Armie? ¿Qué le has hecho a Timmy? Solo ha desaparecido una vez en su vida, cuando su ex lo humilló de un modo espantoso. Así que, repito, ¿qué demonios le has hecho? ¡Como tenga que ir yo allí para enterarme, será peor! Llámame.  
Por cierto, papá me ha dado recuerdos para ti. Dice que se alegró mucho de que lo llamaras. ¿Sería mucho pedir que lo llamaras más a menudo? ¿Una vez a la semana, por ejemplo? Ha decidido volver al trabajo porque no soporta estar en casa solo. Y, por cierto, la ha puesto a la venta.  
Luego, preocupada por su mejor amigo, llamó a Timmy y le dejó también un mensaje.

«Timmy, ¿qué hizo Armie? He encontrado un mensaje suyo en el buzón de voz. Parecía loco de atar. No responde al teléfono, así que no sé qué ha pasado. Tampoco creo que me contara la verdad. De todos modos, espero que estés bien y lo siento mucho. Hiciera lo que hiciese, te ruego que no vuelvas a desaparecer de mi vida. No ahora. Este será el último día de Acción de Gracias que celebraremos en casa. Papá la ha puesto a la venta. Aaron insiste en comprarte un pasaje. Llámame, ¿quieres? Te quiero.»  
Después de eso, Rachel regresó a su vida en Filadelfia, esperando recibir noticias tanto de su hermano como de su mejor amigo. Y planeando una boda. Tras convencerla de que no se subiera al primer avión con destino a Toronto para patearle el culo, Armie llamó a Richard y le pidió que retirara la casa del mercado. Luego llamó a Timmy, pero no pudo hablar con él, porque estaba comunicando, así que le dejó un mensaje. 

«Nunca me coges el teléfono. ¿No tienes llamada en espera? ¿Puedes contratarlo? No me importa lo que cueste. Pago yo. Estoy harto de dejarte mensajes. Acabo de hablar con Rachel. Estaba furiosa conmigo, pero creo que he podido convencerla de que tú y yo discutimos sobre un tema académico, pero que ya nos hemos dado un besito y hemos hecho las paces. Bueno, lo del besito no se lo he dicho. Tal vez podrías llamarla y tranquilizarla para que no cumpla su amenaza de venir a Toronto. [Suspiro.] Timothée, me gustó mucho despertarme a tu lado ayer. Más de lo que puedo expresar por teléfono. Dime que podré despertarme a tu lado otra vez pronto. [Con una voz más baja y ardiente.] Estoy sentado frente a la chimenea, deseando que estuvieras aquí, entre mis brazos. Llámame, príncipe.» 

Mientras tanto, Timmy estaba hablando con su padre. 

—Me alegro de que vengas a casa, Timmy. Estaré de guardia, pero podremos pasar algún rato juntos. —Tom acabó la frase tosiendo y aclarándose la garganta. 

—Bien. Rachel también quiere que vaya a visitarla. Va a casarse y creo que necesita ayuda con los preparativos, ahora que Grace no está. 

—Deb me ha invitado a cenar con ella y los niños en Acción de Gracias. Estoy seguro de que no le importará que vayas. 

—Ni de broma —murmuró Timmy. 

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Perdona, papá. Me gustaría saludar a Deb, pero no pienso ir a cenar a su casa. Tom hizo una pausa incómoda. 

—No hace falta que vaya yo tampoco. Veo a Deb constantemente. 

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. 

—¿A qué hora llegarás al aeropuerto? —le preguntó su padre. 

—De hecho, como Armie Hammer está viviendo en Toronto, me comentó que podríamos volver juntos a Filadelfia. Así podría ir con los Clark desde el aeropuerto. 

Tom guardó silencio unos segundos. 

—¿Armie está ahí? 

—Da clases en la universidad. Tengo un seminario con él. 

—No me lo habías dicho, Timmy. Tienes que mantenerte apartado de ese hombre. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque no es una buena compañía. 

—¿Qué te hace decir eso? 

Tom volvió a carraspear. 

—No fue a ver a su madre cuando se estaba muriendo. Y pasa muy poco tiempo con su familia. No me fío de él y no quiero que esté cerca de mi hijo. 

—Papá, es el hermano de Rachel. Y ella se ha ofrecido a recogernos en el aeropuerto. 

—Bajo ningún concepto le lleves ninguna bolsa en el avión y no aceptes nada que te ofrezca que sea sospechoso. Tendrás que cruzar la frontera. 

—¿Qué demonios quieres decir? 

—Quiero decir que me preocupo por ti. ¿No puedo preocuparme por mi único hijo? 

Timmy reprimió el impulso de decir algo cruel o maleducado. 

—Cuando tenga el pasaje, te diré cuándo llego. 

—Perfecto. Hablamos entonces. 

Y con esas palabras, la poco productiva conversación entre Timmy y Thomas Chalamet llegó a su fin. Pasó la hora siguiente asegurándole a Rachel que estaba bien y que, sorprendentemente, Armie ya no se estaba comportando como un asno. También logró convencer a Aaron de que no era necesario que le comprara el billete. Mencionó el problema de los planes de su padre para Acción de Gracias y les aseguró que cenaría con ellos el jueves por la noche. Estaba ya muy cansado cuando por fin pudo hablar con Armie. No fue fácil convencerlo de que no era buena idea dormir juntos cada noche. Alguien ligado a la universidad podría verlos entrar o salir de sus respectivas viviendas. Él le dio la razón a regañadientes, pero le hizo prometer que volverían a dormir juntos antes de una semana. Timmy no quería que Armie perdiera el trabajo por su culpa, por eso estaba decidido a reducir las posibilidades de que los descubrieran juntos. Tampoco quería pasar todas las noches en su cama, porque sabía adónde llevaría eso. Seguía intentando confiar en él. Su reticencia era más que razonable, teniendo en cuenta que aún hacía poco tiempo que Armie había cambiado de actitud . Y que él había admitido que su pasión estaba a punto de acabar con su precario control. Timmy no quería dejarse convencer para hacer algo para lo que no se sentía preparado. No quería entregarle parte de sí mismo y volver luego a su apartamento sintiéndose utilizado y solo, como le había pasado tantas veces con él. Cierto, Armie no era él. Pero no podía evitar ser cauteloso, por mucho que deseara confiar en él. A pesar de sus precauciones para protegerse, Timmy dormía mucho mejor con Armie que sin él y cada día que pasaba sin verlo le dolía el corazón. El lunes por la tarde, un mensajero llevó a casa de Timmy una gran caja blanca. Tras firmar el recibo, cerró la puerta y abrió el sobre que acompañaba la caja. La tarjeta tenía grabadas las iniciales A. D. H. y estaba escrita a mano. 

"Querido Timothée: 

Gracias por compartir conmigo el viernes por la noche. Tienes un corazón de león. Me encantaría poder domesticarte lentamente, sin lágrimas ni adioses. 

Tuyo, Armie 

P. D.: Tengo una nueva cuenta de correo electrónico a tu disposición. Es ésta: adh717@gmail.com"

Timmy abrió la caja e inmediatamente quedó cautivado por una agradable fragancia. Lo sorprendió ver que procedía de un gran cuenco de cristal lleno de agua. Flotando en su superficie, había siete gardenias. Con mucho cuidado, sacó el cuenco de la caja y lo colocó en la mesa plegable, aspirando profundamente el perfume que empezaba a extenderse por la habitación. Releyó la nota de Armie y abrió el ordenador para enviarle un mensaje a su nueva dirección desde su correo de Gmail. 

"Querido Armie: 

Gracias por las gardenias, son preciosas. Gracias por la tarjeta.  
Gracias por escucharme.  
Tengo muchas ganas de verte,  
Timmy  
Besos". 

El miércoles por la tarde, Timmy se encontró con Paul en los casilleros, antes del seminario del profesor Hammer. Se saludaron y charlaron un poco antes de ser interrumpidos bruscamente por el móvil de Timmy. La pantalla decía que la estaba llamando —milagrosamente— Dante Alighieri, así que, por supuesto, respondió.  
—Tengo que contestar —murmuró, disculpándose con Paul, antes de salir al pasillo. 

—¿Hola? 

—Timothée. 

Timmy sonrió al oír su voz. 

—Hola. 

—¿Cenarás conmigo esta noche? 

Timmy miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que estaba solo. 

—Hum, ¿qué habías pensado? 

—Cenar en mi casa. No te he visto desde el sábado. —dijo él y se echó a reír. 

Timmy respiró profundamente, contento de que no estuviera enfadado. 

—He estado preparando mi próxima reunión con Katherine. Y tú tenías tu conferencia, así que... 

—Necesito verte. 

—Yo también tengo ganas, pero vamos a vernos dentro de un momento. 

—También quería hablarte de eso. Lo mejor será que no hagamos ninguna referencia a lo que pasó. Si ves que te ignoro, es por eso. No estoy enojado. Quería avisarte para que no te preocuparas. —Tras una breve pausa, añadió—: Sólo pienso en tocarte, pero tenemos que guardar las apariencias. 

—Lo entiendo. 

—Timothée —dijo Armie bajando la voz—, esta situación me disgusta tanto como a ti, pero me gustaría mucho que vinieras a cenar esta noche, para compensarte. Después de cenar, podemos pasar una velada tranquila junto al fuego, disfrutando de nuestra mutua compañía. Antes de acostarnos. 

Timmy se ruborizó inmediatamente. 

—Me encantaría, pero esta noche tengo que trabajar. No he acabado de leer todos los textos que me dio Katherine y la reunión es mañana por la tarde. Es muy exigente, ya la conoces. 

—¿Me prometes que nos veremos el viernes por la noche? 

—¿Después de la conferencia? 

—Tendré que ir a cenar con los organizadores, pero me gustaría que te reunieras conmigo en mi casa después de la cena. 

—¿No será muy tarde? 

—No para lo que tengo en mente. Me lo prometiste, ¿lo has olvidado? 

Timmy sonrió al recordar las nuevas fiestas de pijama, más maduras, que había descubierto recientemente. 

—Entonces, ¿nos veremos el viernes? —insistió él, susurrando. 

—Sí, tendré que buscar una excusa para Paul. Iremos a la conferencia juntos. 

Al otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio tenso. 

—¿Hola? —Timmy se desplazó un poco para mejorar la recepción—. ¿Sigues ahí? 

—Estoy aquí —respondió él, en un tono glacial.  
«Scheiße», pensó Timmy.  
Tras unos instantes de silencio, Armie siguió hablando: 

—¿Teníamos o no teníamos un acuerdo de no compartirnos con nadie? 

«Doble Scheiße.» 

—Por supuesto. 

—Yo he mantenido mi palabra. 

—Armie, por favor... 

—Dime que he malinterpretado tus palabras —lo interrumpió él. 

—Somos amigos y me invitó a acompañarlo a la conferencia. No me pareció nada malo. 

—¿Te gustaría que yo me viera con otras personas? ¿Que fuera a actos públicos con ellas? 

—No —admitió Timmy en un susurro. 

—Entonces te ruego que tengas la misma deferencia conmigo. 

—Por favor, no te enfades.  
Su petición chocó con un muro de silencio. —Es el único amigo que tengo. Ser estudiante en una ciudad extranjera es muy... solitario. 

—Pensaba que yo era tu amigo. 

—Por supuesto que lo eres. Pero necesito a alguien con quien hablar de las clases y cosas así. 

—Cualquier tema relacionado con la universidad deberías hablarlo conmigo. 

—Por favor, no me obligues a renunciar al único amigo que tengo. A ti no puedo verte siempre que quiero; me quedaría totalmente aislado. 

Armie se estremeció. 

—¿Le has dicho que te estás viendo con alguien? 

Timmy tragó saliva. 

—No. Pensaba que era un secreto. 

-De acuerdo. Admito que necesitas un amigo, pero tienes que dejarle claro que no estás disponible. Paul está claramente interesado en algo más y eso podría crearnos problemas. 

—Le diré que tengo novio. Hemos quedado para ir a ver una exposición dentro de dos semanas... 

—No, no irás con él —gruñó Armie—. Yo te llevaré. 

—Pero... ¿en público? No podemos. 

—Yo me ocuparé de los detalles. Entonces, ¿dentro de un momento lo veré entrar en el aula llevándote los libros? —preguntó con ironía. 

—Armie, por favor. 

Él soltó el aire sonoramente. 

—De acuerdo. Olvidémonos de esto. Y respecto al viernes, te daré una llave. O avisaré al conserje para que te deje entrar. 

—De acuerdo. 

—Hasta dentro de nada. 

Cuando Paul y Timmy llegaron al aula de seminarios, Armie ya estaba allí. Tras fulminar a Paul con la mirada, volvió a revisar sus notas. Comprobó satisfecho que Timmy volvía a usar el maletín. Era una tontería, pero se sintió muy contento. El resto de los alumnos, incluida Christa, paseó la mirada entre Timmy y El Profesor unas cuantas veces. Parecía que estuvieran en un partido de tenis en Wimbledon. Timmy se sentó en su asiento de siempre, al lado de Paul, con actitud deferente. 

—No te preocupes, lleva toda la semana de buen humor. No creo que hoy se meta contigo. —Paul se inclinó hacia Timmy para susurrarle al oído—: Debe de haberse follado a alguien este fin de semana. Más de una vez. 

El profesor Hammer carraspeó con fuerza hasta que Paul se apartó. Timmy se sofocó al oír el comentario de su amigo. Sin levantar la cabeza, empezó a tomar notas sin parar. El truco funcionó. Pronto había dejado de pensar en el sábado por la mañana y en Armie desnudo, mojado, dejando caer una toalla pequeña, melocotón. Él casi no lo miró y en ningún momento le preguntó nada, ni le hizo comentar ningún tema. En resumen, la clase supuso una enorme decepción para los alumnos desde el punto de vista del entretenimiento. Christa fue la única en sentirse satisfecha de que, al fin, el universo hubiera vuelto a su órbita —casi— correcta. 

—Están todos invitados a la conferencia sobre la lujuria en el Infierno de Dante que daré en el Victoria College el viernes a las tres de la tarde. Nos vemos la semana que viene. La clase terminó. 

El Profesor recogió sus cosas rápidamente y salió del aula sin mirar a nadie. Paul se inclinó sobre Timmy una vez más. 

—¿Te acompaño a casa? Podríamos comprar comida tailandesa por el camino. 

—Me encantaría que me acompañaras, pero esta noche me la voy a pasar trabajando. Aunque hay algo que quería comentarte...

El viernes por la mañana, Timmy estaba frente al armario abierto, preguntándose qué iba a ponerse para la conferencia. Sabía que a Armie no le gustaría verlo allí con Paul, pero también sabía que luego pasarían la noche juntos en su casa. Ya había metido en el maletín lo que podía necesitar. Quería causarle buena impresión. Quería que Armie se fijara en él entre todos los demás y que pensara que estaba muy guapo. Así que, por primera vez en ese curso, se arregló. 

Paul y él fueron de los primeros en llegar a la gran sala de conferencias. Se sentaron en una de las últimas filas, al lado del pasillo, para no llamar la atención. El personal docente solía ocupar las primeras y los estudiantes no solían atreverse a romper esa convención. Sólo poner un pie en la sala, Timmy sintió la presencia de Armie. Una extraña tensión vibraba entre ellos, incluso a esa distancia. Notó que él lo miraba y supo que pronto estaría frunciendo el ceño. Una mirada de reojo a la tarima confirmó sus sospechas. Estaba fulminando a Paul con la mirada mientras éste le apoyaba la mano en la parte baja de la espalda para guiarlo hacia el asiento. Pero luego, en seguida, dirigió la vista hacia él y, con una sonrisa ladeada, lo examinó de arriba abajo, deteniéndose un segundo más de la cuenta en zapatos negros. Volviéndose, siguió conversando con otro de los profesores. Timmy dedicó varios segundos a admirar su aspecto. Estaba imponente, como siempre, vestido con un traje de Armani negro, una camisa blanca de puños dobles, estilo francés, corbata negra y unos zapatos de vestir también negros que, por suerte, no eran puntiagudos. Sorprendentemente, llevaba un chaleco debajo de la americana, que tenía desabrochada. Timmy se fijó en la cadena de un reloj que colgaba de uno de los bolsillos del chaleco. 

—¿Has visto? Lleva un chaleco y un reloj de bolsillo —comentó Paul, negando con la cabeza—. ¿Cuántos años tiene este tipo? Apuesto a que guarda un retrato en su desván que va envejeciendo en su lugar.  
Timmy disimuló una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada. —¿Sabes qué me encargó hacer ayer? Timmy negó con la cabeza. —Tuve que meter algunas de sus preciosas plumas en una caja, cerrarla bien y enviarlas a un hospital de estilográficas. ¿Te lo puedes creer? 

—¿Qué es un hospital de estilográficas? 

—Un taller de reparación para plumas enfermas, que ofrece servicio a un grupo de dueños de plumas aún más enfermos, a los que les sobra el dinero. Y el tiempo. O el tiempo de sus ayudantes. 

Timmy se echó a reír y desconectó el teléfono. Recuperado ya de la gripe porcina, el profesor Jeremy H. Martin, catedrático de Estudios Italianos, dio la bienvenida al centenar de asistentes e hizo una elogiosa presentación de los logros y la actual investigación del profesor Hammer. Timmy vio que Armie se removía incómodo en la silla, como si los halagos le desagradaran. Sus miradas se cruzaron y Timmy le sonrió, dándole ánimos. Los hombros de él se relajaron ostensiblemente. Era obvio que el profesor Martin estaba muy orgulloso del profesor Hammer y que no tenía ningún reparo en expresar esa admiración. Armie había sido el profesor estrella del departamento y no había defraudado las expectativas que habían depositado en él. Le habían dado plaza fija tras publicar su primer libro con la Oxford University Press. Iba camino de convertirse en un académico tan famoso como Katherine Picton. O al menos eso esperaba el profesor Martin. Tras un breve aplauso de bienvenida, Armie se puso las gafas, colocó sus notas en el atril y comprobó que el PowerPoint estuviera a punto. Antes de empezar a hablar, se tomó un par de segundos para examinar a los presentes: en la primera fila, el profesor Martin sonreía, la señorita Peterson, un poco inclinada hacia adelante, se estaba acariciando el contorno del escote y el resto de sus colegas esperaban, claramente interesados en lo que iban a escuchar. Con la excepción de una de ellos. Una profesora que no parecía ni remotamente interesada en la investigación ni en nada académico. Sus intereses eran mucho más disolutos y libertinos y, para que no hubiera duda de cuáles eran, se estaba pasando la lengua por los labios, pintados de color carmesí. Era una mujer retorcida. Una depredadora. Armie se sintió incómodo bajo el escrutinio de su mirada de serpiente, sobre todo con Timmy en la misma sala. Sabía que su pasado acechaba en cada esquina, pero que Dios se apiadara de él si aquellos dos llegaban a conocerse. 

Apartando los ojos de la rubia profesora, se obligó a sonreír. Buscó la mirada de Timmy, sacó fuerzas de su cálida expresión y empezó: 

—El título de la conferencia es «La lujuria en el Infierno de Dante: el pecado capital contra el Yo». Lo primero que uno se pregunta al ver este título es cómo puede la lujuria ser un pecado contra uno mismo, cuando su objetivo siempre es otra persona. Pero siempre se utiliza a otra persona para obtener gratificación sexual personal. 

Le llegó una risa disimulada de la primera fila, pero la ignoró, limitándose a endurecer un poco la expresión de la cara como respuesta. 

—La noción de pecado de Dante viene definida en gran medida por los escritos de santo Tomás de Aquino. En su famosa Suma Teológica, santo Tomás afirma que toda acción malvada o pecado es una forma de autodestrucción. Considera que la naturaleza humana tiende a ser buena y sensata. Cree que la naturaleza de animal racional del hombre fue creada por Dios para la búsqueda del bien y, más específicamente, de las virtudes. Cuando un ser humano se aparta de ese destino natural, se daña a sí mismo, porque no hace aquello para lo que fue diseñado. Lucha contra él y contra su naturaleza. 

La señorita Peterson se echó hacia adelante, claramente interesada. 

—¿Por qué Tomás de Aquino tiene esta visión tan peculiar del pecado? Una razón es porque acepta la afirmación de Boecio de que la bondad y el ser son intercambiables, es decir, que todo lo que existe tiene al menos parte de bondad intrínseca, ya que ha sido creado por Dios. No importa lo sucio, destrozado o pecador que sea ese ser humano. Mientras siga existiendo, el bien existirá en su interior. 

Apretó un botón y la primera imagen apareció en la pantalla. Timmy reconoció la ilustración de Lucifer hecha por Botticelli. 

—Según esta teoría, nadie, ni siquiera Lucifer atrapado en el hielo en el Infierno de Dante, es completamente malo. El mal sólo puede existir alimentándose del bien, como un parásito. Si todo el bien de una criatura fuera eliminado, esa criatura no podría seguir existiendo. 

Notó un par de astutos ojos clavados en él, burlándose de su concepción burguesa del bien y del mal. Armie carraspeó antes de continuar: 

—Es un concepto que a muchos de nosotros nos cuesta aceptar. La idea de que incluso un ángel caído, condenado a pasar el resto de sus días en el infierno, tenga parte de bondad. —Buscó a Timmy con los ojos, esperando que captara la súplica que había en ellos—. Una bondad que ruega ser reconocida, a pesar de la triste y desesperada adicción del ángel caído por el pecado. 

Una nueva ilustración de Botticelli mostraba a Dante y a Beatriz bajo el cielo de las estrellas fijas del Paraíso. Timmy reconoció la imagen que Armie le había mostrado en su despacho, la que formaba parte de su colección privada. 

—En este contexto, consideremos los personajes de Dante y Beatriz. Son el prototipo del amor cortés. En La Divina Comedia, Beatriz le pide a Virgilio que guíe a su amado Dante a través del Infierno, ya que ella no puede descender hasta allí a causa de su residencia permanente en el Paraíso. Mediante esta conexión entre Beatriz y Virgilio, Dante está expresando su convencimiento de que el amor cortés está más ligado a la razón que a la pasión. 

Ante la mención de Beatriz, Timmy empezó a removerse inquieto en el asiento, manteniendo la cabeza baja para no delatarse. Paul se dio cuenta y, malinterpretando su inquietud, le tomó la mano y se la apretó ligeramente. Estaban sentados demasiado atrás para que Armie viera lo que estaban haciendo, pero sí se dio cuenta de que Paul se inclinaba hacia Timmy y de que su mano desaparecía cerca del regazo de él. La visión lo distrajo momentáneamente. Tosió mientras recuperaba el hilo y, al oírlo, Timmy levantó la vista y se soltó de la mano de Paul. 

—Pero ¿qué pasa con la lujuria? Si el amor es el cordero, la lujuria es el lobo. Dante lo deja claro cuando la identifica con un pecado de incontinencia, de falta de control. Al igual que el lobo, en el pecador, la pasión se impone a la razón. 

Al oír esas palabras, Christa se sentó en el borde del asiento, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que su escote fuese visible desde el estrado. Por desgracia para ella, Armie estaba demasiado ocupado pasando a la siguiente imagen, que no era otra que la escultura de Rodin, El beso. 

—Dante sitúa a Paolo y a Francesca en el Círculo de los Lujuriosos. Sorprendentemente, la historia de su caída va íntimamente ligada a la tradición del amor cortés. En el momento de su indulgencia lujuriosa, estaban leyendo juntos sobre la relación adúltera entre Lanzarote y la reina Ginebra. —Armie sonrió travieso—. Vendría a ser el equivalente medieval de unos preliminares a base de porno. 

Se oyeron unas risas en la sala. 

—En el caso de Paolo y Francesca, la pasión se impuso a la razón, que debería haberles dicho que, ya que uno de los dos estaba atado a otra persona, debían tener las manos quietas. 

Estas últimas palabras las pronunció con la mirada clavada en Paul, pero este pensó que miraba a Timmy, o a alguna otra persona sentada delante de ellos, así que se mantuvo impasible. Ante su falta de reacción, los ojos azules de Armie se volvieron grises, como los de un dragón. Ya sólo faltaba que empezara a escupir fuego por la boca. 

—Su relación podría compararse con el sentimiento de posesión de una pareja comprometida. Si otra persona tratara de disfrutar de las delicias que deberían estar reservadas a la prometida o el prometido, la relación acabaría en enojo y celos —añadió, con voz más amenazadora. 

Timmy se encogió un poco y se alejó de Paul todo lo que pudo. 

—Pero el hecho de que Dante vea, tanto en Lanzarote y Ginebra como en Paolo y Francesca, una corrupción del amor cortés, demuestra que reconoce los peligros que conlleva su relación con Beatriz. Sabe que si permite que la pasión se imponga a la razón, arruinará sus vidas y las expondrá al escándalo. Así que el destino de Paolo y Francesca es para Dante un aviso personal de que debe mantener su relación con Beatriz casta. Lo que no le resulta sencillo, dado el gran atractivo de la joven y la intensidad del deseo que siente por ella. 

Timmy se ruborizó. 

—Quisiera dejar claro que, aunque pasaron muchos años separados, Dante sigue profundamente enamorado de Beatriz. La ama y la desea con tanta intensidad que le duele. Su castidad resulta mucho más virtuosa gracias a la fuerza y desesperación de su deseo. 

Los ojos de serpiente de la rubia profesora siguieron la dirección de la mirada de Armie y vieron a Timmy antes de volver la vista hacia él, que la miró con hostilidad antes de continuar. 

—Según la filosofía de Dante, la lujuria es un amor descarriado, pero no deja de ser amor. Por esta razón, lo considera el menos malo de los siete pecados capitales y coloca el Círculo de la Lujuria justo debajo del Limbo. La lujuria es el mayor de los placeres terrenales. 

Armie volvió a mirar a Timmy, que lo escuchaba encandilado. 

—El sexo no es sólo una unión de los cuerpos, también es una unión espiritual; una unión extática de dos cuerpos y dos almas, que imita el gozo y el éxtasis de la unión con la divinidad en el paraíso. Dos cuerpos unidos en el placer. Dos almas unidas a través de la conexión entre sus cuerpos, así como de la entrega entusiasta y altruista del propio ser. 

Timmy trató de no moverse en el asiento, al recordar cómo él le había lamido los dedos uno a uno limpiándole los restos de chocolate. La temperatura de la sala había aumentado claramente y no era el único en tener problemas para estarse quieto. 

—Tal vez sea pedante señalar que si uno de los dos no se entrega totalmente durante el encuentro sexual, no alcanzará el orgasmo. En ese caso, el resultado es la tensión, la frustración y una pareja infeliz. El orgasmo es un anticipo de la trascendencia absoluta y del placer total, extático. Del tipo de placer durante el cual las necesidades y deseos más profundos se satisfacen por completo. 

Sonrió al ver que Timmy cruzaba y descruzaba las piernas, disfrutando de su reacción mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua. 

—La idea del orgasmo compartido, la idea del éxtasis de un miembro de la pareja provocando el del otro, pone de relieve la intimidad mutua de esta unión física y espiritual. Jadear, retorcerse, tocarse, desear, entregar y, finalmente, llegar juntos al orgasmo, de manera gloriosa. 

Hizo una pausa y se obligó a no mirar a Timmy, para no atraer las miradas sobre su rostro ruborizado. Carraspeó ligeramente y dedicó una sonrisa ladeada a los presentes. 

—¿A alguien más le falta el aire? 

Risas tímidas pero sinceras resonaron en la sala. Christa se apartó el pelo de la cara y se abanicó con el libro de Armie. 

—Creo que he ilustrado la tesis de Dante con mis palabras. Lo que quería demostrar era que la lujuria es lo bastante poderosa como para distraer la mente de una persona, y no olvidemos que la mente es el órgano encargado de razonar. Una mente alterada por la lujuria se centrará en ideas carnales y terrenales en vez de elevarse a los cielos para centrarse en Dios. Sin duda, algunos de ustedes ahora mismo preferirían ir corriendo a reunirse con sus parejas en vez de quedarse aquí escuchando el resto de esta árida conferencia. 

Se echó a reír, ignorando a la profesora de la primera fila y el pequeño y obsceno objeto que había sacado del bolso para provocarlo. 

—El amor, a diferencia de la lujuria, no es ningún pecado. Tomás de Aquino argumenta que el amante está ligado a su amado como si éste fuera una parte de su propio cuerpo. 

Al decir esto, la expresión de Armie se suavizó y una dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro. 

—El goce y la belleza de la intimidad que se expresa en la unión sexual son consecuencia de un acto de amor. En este caso, es evidente que el sexo no puede considerarse un sinónimo de lujuria. De ahí la distinción en el lenguaje contemporáneo entre, disculpen mi vulgaridad, follar y hacer el amor. Pero el sexo y el amor tampoco son sinónimos, como demuestra la tradición del amor cortés. Una persona puede amar a otra de manera casta y apasionada, sin que exista entre ellos ningún contacto sexual. En el Paraíso de Dante, la lujuria se transforma en caridad, la más pura y sincera manifestación de amor. En el Paraíso, el alma está libre de deseos, ya que todos están satisfechos y ella está henchida de gozo. Ya no siente culpabilidad por sus anteriores pecados y disfruta de una libertad y una plenitud absolutas. Sin embargo, por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo extenderme más en la descripción del Paraíso.  
En La Divina Comedia, encontramos la dicotomía lujuria-caridad y también una potente manifestación de la castidad en el amor cortés, correspondiente al amor entre Dante y Beatriz. Pero como mejor se expresa este ideal de amor cortés no es con palabras de Dante, sino de Beatriz: Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra, es decir, «Ahora aparece tu bendición». Nunca se han pronunciado palabras más ciertas. Gracias. 

La sala de conferencias estalló en educados aplausos y murmullos de aprobación. A continuación, Armie respondió a las preguntas de los asistentes. Como era habitual, los profesores fueron los primeros en preguntar, mientras los estudiantes aguardaban su turno. (Ya que en el mundo académico, igual que la Europa de la Edad Media, impera un sistema de clases.) Timmy permanecía muy quieto, tratando de asimilar lo que le parecía haber entendido de la conferencia. Se estaba repitiendo alguna de las ideas más profundas, cuando Paul se inclinó hacia él para susurrarle al oído: 

—No te lo pierdas. Hammer está a punto de ignorar a Christa. 

Desde donde estaban no podían ver el escote de su compañera (lo cual era una bendición.) Seguía inclinada hacia adelante, con la mano levantada, tratando de llamar la atención del profesor. Este pareció no ver su mano, ignorándola deliberadamente antes de conceder la palabra a otras personas y ofrecerles respuestas razonadas. Finalmente, el profesor Martin se puso en pie para anunciar que la ronda de preguntas había terminado. Solo entonces Christa bajó la mano, enfurruñada. Tras una nueva tanda de aplausos, Armie bajó de la tarima. Inmediatamente fue interceptado por una morena de treinta y tantos años, que parecía ser una profesora. Se saludaron con un apretón de manos.Paul resopló. 

—¿Lo has visto? No ha dejado que Christa le haga una pregunta en un foro público. Creo que tenía miedo de que le lanzara un sostén o que desplegara un póster que dijera: «Yo-corazón-Hammer».

Timmy se echó a reír, sin perder de vista a la morena hasta que Armie dejó de hablar con ella y se dirigió a otro de los que querían saludarlo. 

—Me ha extrañado que nadie corrija a El Profesor —comentó Paul luego, rascándose una patilla reflexivamente. 

—¿Sobre qué? —Ha atribuido la frase Apparuit iam beatitudo vestra a Beatriz, cuando todos sabemos que es de Dante. El poeta la pronuncia en la segunda sección de La Vita Nuova, cuando se encuentra con Beatriz por primera vez. 

Timmy lo sabía, por supuesto, pero nunca se le habría ocurrido comentarlo, así que guardó silencio. Paul se encogió de hombros. 

—Seguro que ha sido un lapsus. Puede citar esos textos de memoria en italiano y en inglés. Sólo es que me ha resultado curioso que El Profesor Perfecto haya cometido un error tan grande en público y que nadie haya dicho nada. —Se echó a reír—. Tal vez eso era lo que quería decir Christa. 

Timmy asintió. Sabía que el error de Armie había sido intencionado y que se refería a las palabras que él mismo le había dicho a Armie pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie y mucho menos a Paul. Éste lo miró de arriba abajo con franca apreciación. 

—Estás muy guapo hoy. Siempre estás guapo, pero hoy estás particularmente... radiante. —Su expresión se ensombreció—. Espero no estar metiéndome en terreno vedado. ¿Cómo me has dicho que se llama tu novio? 

—Douglas. 

—Bueno, no puedes negarlo. Se te ve en los ojos. Se nota que estás contento de haber vuelto con él. Después de verte triste durante semanas, me alegra verte feliz. 

—Gracias —murmuró Timmy. 

—¿Por qué te has puesto tan guapo? 

Timmy miró a su alrededor. 

—No sabía cómo se vestía la gente aquí para una conferencia. Sabía que asistirían todos los profesores y quería tener buen aspecto. 

Paul se echó a reír. 

—La mayoría de los profesores del mundo académico no se preocupan demasiado por la moda. —Negó con la cabeza y le apretó la mano—. Espero que tu novio te trate bien esta vez. Si no, voy a tener que ir a Filadelfia a patearle el culo. 

A esas alturas, Timmy ya casi no lo escuchaba, porque vio que una profesora bajita y rubia saludaba a Armie con un beso en cada mejilla. Alzó las cejas sorprendido. 

«¿Y tú riñéndome por Paul, profesor? Pensaba que no iba a tener que compartirte.» 

Oyó que Paul maldecía entre dientes. 

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó. 

—Bueno, la conferencia ha estado bien. Por eso vine a esta universidad, para estudiar con él —respondió, mirando a Armie—. Pero míralos. 

Como si lo hubiera oído, la rubia echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió a carcajadas, mientras Hammer le devolvía una sonrisa tensa. La mujer debía de medir poco más de metro y medio y llevaba el pelo, muy rubio, recogido en un severo moño. Vestía un traje de aspecto caro, con una falda tubo que no le llegaba a las rodillas y completaba su atuendo con unas gafas de Armani rojas. Timmy también se fijó en que llevaba zapatos de taco muy alto y unas medias de red, con las que se podrían pescar peces, aunque muy pequeños. Era guapa, pero había algo en ella que parecía fuera de lugar en aquel entorno académico. Por otra parte, su presencia desprendía agresividad. 

—Es la profesora Singer —dijo Paul, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. 

—¿La rubia? 

—Sí, la morena es la profesora Leaming. Es fantástica, tienes que conocerla. Pero aléjate de Singer, es una arpía. 

A Timmy se le encogió el corazón al ver a la mujer agarrar el brazo de Armie con demasiada familiaridad, mientras se ponía de puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído. Él permaneció impasible. 

—¿Por qué dices eso? 

—¿Has visitado su página web? 

—No. —Pues tienes suerte. Te quedarías horrorizado de ver en qué está metida. La llaman La Profesora Dolor. Con reticencia, Timmy apartó los ojos del espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo los profesores Hammer y Dolor y empezó a retorcerse las manos. Se preguntó si el nombre de pila de Dolor sería Paulina.

—Creo que es un buen momento para marcharnos. 

—Te acompañaré a casa. —Mientras se dirigían a la salida, el profesor Martin vio a Paul y le indicó con un gesto que se acercara. 

—Un momentito. Espérame, por favor. 

Timmy volvió a sentarse y jugueteó con los botones del abrigo para distraerse. Armie no lo había buscado con la vista en ningún momento. Suponía que lo estaba ignorando expresamente. Paul habló un momento con el catedrático antes de volverse en su dirección y señalarlo. El profesor Martin asintió, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. Paul regresó a su lado con una sonrisa radiante. 

—Nunca adivinarías lo que quería.  
Timmy levantó las cejas. —Nos han invitado a la cena en honor de Hammer. 

—Bromeas. 

—No. Al parecer, el presupuesto de la conferencia daba para invitar a un par de estudiantes y Martin me ha invitado a mí. Cuando le he dicho que estaba contigo, te ha invitado también. —Le guiñó un ojo—. La pobre Christa no está en la lista de invitados. Hoy es tu día de suerte. 

Al levantar la vista, Timmy se encontró con que Armie lo estaba mirando. Parecía preocupado, incluso enojado. Miró a Paul y luego a él, negando con la cabeza. Timmy apretó los labios. 

«¿Cómo puede estar celoso de un amigo mientras La Profesora Dolor no le quita las manos de encima?» 

—Si no quieres, no tenemos por qué ir. —Paul carraspeó—. Sé que Hammer se ha portado como un imbécil contigo. Probablemente no te apetezca ir a celebrar su triunfo. 

—Sería de mala educación rechazar la invitación del catedrático —replicó lentamente. 

—Supongo que tienes razón. Será divertido. La cena es en el Segovia, un restaurante fantástico. Pero no empieza hasta las siete. ¿Quieres que vayamos al Starbucks mientras tanto? ¿O a algún otro sitio? —preguntó él, ofreciéndole la mano. 

—El Starbucks está bien. 

Ya en la calle, pasados unos minutos, Timmy encontró el valor para hacerle la pregunta que lo atormentaba. 

—¿Conoces bien a la profesora Singer? —Trató de sonar despreocupado. 

—No. Me mantengo tan alejado de ella como puedo. —Paul maldijo varias veces entre dientes—. Ojalá pudiera olvidar los correos electrónicos que le envió a Hammer. Los tengo grabados a fuego en la mente. 

—¿Cómo se llama de nombre? 

—Ann.


	21. XX Mirada intensa y ardiente

Timmy invitó a Paul a un café, que pagó disimuladamente con su tarjeta regalo con el dibujo de una bombilla. Cuando finalmente cruzaron el umbral del Segovia, los recibió un español de aspecto agradable, que se presentó como el dueño del restaurante y que estuvo encantado de que Paul le respondiera en su idioma. Las paredes del Segovia estaban pintadas de color amarillo, como el sol, y decoradas con dibujos de Picasso en los que se veía a Don Quijote y a Sancho Panza. En un rincón, un guitarrista tocaba temas del maestro Segovia. Una serie de mesas alargadas estaban colocadas formando un cuadrado en el centro de la sala para la cena de la facultad. Esa disposición aseguraba que todos los comensales quedaran de cara al resto. A Timmy no le apetecía en absoluto quedar frente a la profesora Dolor. Si se le hubiera ocurrido alguna manera de marcharse sin insultar al profesor Martin, lo habría hecho. Paul eligió dos sitios apartados del centro. Era muy consciente del sistema de clases y sabía que los puestos de honor no eran para ellos. Mientras comentaba el menú con el camarero en español, Timmy seguía dándole vueltas a los celos injustificados de Armie. Discretamente, sacó el teléfono del maletín para enviarle un mensaje de texto. Entonces se dio cuenta de que tenía un mensaje de él: 

"No vengas a la cena. Búscate una excusa. Espérame en casa, el conserje te abrirá la puerta. Luego te lo explico. Por favor, haz lo que te pido. A."

Timmy se quedó mirando la pantalla sin comprender nada, hasta que Paul le dio un codazo. 

—¿Quieres beber algo? 

—Hum, si tienen, me encantaría un poco de sangría. 

—Nuestra sangría es excelente —dijo el camarero antes de retirarse para encargar las bebidas. 

Timmy dirigió a Paul una mirada de disculpa. —Tengo un mensaje de Douglas. Siento ser tan maleducado. 

—No te preocupes. —Él se entretuvo leyendo el menú mientras Timmy escribía una respuesta: 

"Tenía el teléfono apagado. Es demasiado tarde. Ya estoy aquí. No tienes motivos para estar celoso. Cuando acabe la cena me iré a casa contigo. Me tendrás en tu cama hasta mañana, T." 

Volvió a guardar el teléfono, rezando para que Armie no se enfadara demasiado. 

«Oh, dioses de los —rellenar con el término que mejor defina nuestra relación— celosos y demasiado protectores, no permitan que monte una escena. No delante de sus colegas.» 

Por desgracia para Timmy y para quien le estaba enviando un mensaje en ese momento, el maletín ahogó el sonido. En los siguientes veinte minutos, los invitados acabaron de llegar. La profesora Leaming y algún otro académico se sentaron al lado de Paul. En el extremo opuesto, Armie se había sentado entre el profesor Martin y la profesora Singer. Al verlos, Timmy empezó a beber su sangría con demasiado entusiasmo. Esperaba que el alcohol lo ayudara a tolerar mejor la tensión que crepitaba en la sala. La bebida, con mucha fruta, estaba buenísima. 

—¿Tienes frío? —preguntó Paul, señalando la pashmina que seguía llevando enroscada al cuello, con un estilo muy chic. 

—La verdad es que no —reconoció, quitándosela y dejándola encima del maletín. Paul apartó la vista con educación cuando la pálida y delicada piel de Timmy quedó al descubierto. Su compañero era hermoso  
En cuanto se hubo quitado la pashmina, un par de ojos azules lo observaron con avidez antes de apartarse rápidamente. 

—Paul, ¿qué pasó con la profesora Singer? —preguntó en voz baja, ocultando la boca tras la copa. Él miró disimuladamente a Singer, que estaba demasiado pegada a Hammer. Vio que este apartaba la silla imperceptiblemente como respuesta, pero ella volvió a acercarse sin darse por enterada. Timmy no lo vio. 

—Hammer y ella estuvieron juntos. Bueno, parece que todavía lo están. —Se echó a reír disimuladamente—. Parece que ya hemos resuelto el misterio del buen humor de El Profesor. 

Timmy abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un vahído. 

—¿Fue... su novia? 

Paul acercó la silla a ella para que la profesora Leaming no los oyera. El hecho de que un bailarín de flamenco hubiera hecho su aparición y estuviera taconeando al ritmo de los acordes de la guitarra clásica le facilitaba la tarea. 

—Un segundo. —Le pasó unas tapas—. Prueba estas. Son de chorizo y queso manchego. Y estas otras son de cabrales, un queso azul español. 

Timmy se sirvió y mordisqueó las tapas, mientras aguardaba ansiosamente la respuesta de su amigo. —A Singer no le interesan los novios. Sólo le interesan el dolor y el control. Ya sabes... —Dejó la frase en el aire, con gesto vago. Timmy parpadeó desconcertado.

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—En ese caso, para que me entiendas, sólo te diré que le gusta el rollo medieval... en su vida privada. Y más concretamente en el culo de los demás. Y no se esconde. Investiga sobre el tema y cuelga los resultados en Internet. 

Timmy engulló un trozo de chorizo. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que él...? 

—Está tan enfermo como ella. Pero es un gran académico, como has podido comprobar esta tarde. Procuro no pensar en lo que hace en su vida privada. Yo creo que los amantes deben tratarse con amabilidad. Aunque no creo que el amor desempeñe ningún papel en su relación. —Miró a su alrededor prudentemente antes de susurrarle al oído—: Creo que si alguien te importa lo suficiente como para mantener una relación sexual con él o ella, también debería importarte lo suficiente como para respetar a esa persona y no tratarla como a un objeto. Tienes que ser responsable, cuidadoso y no hacerle daño. Ni siquiera si la otra persona está tan mal que te suplica que se lo hagas. —Timmy se estremeció y bebió un largo trago de su segundo vaso de sangría. Paul se echó hacia atrás en la silla. —No concibo que nadie pueda sentirse atraído por el dolor bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero mucho menos durante el sexo. Para mí, este debe ir ligado al placer y al afecto. ¿Te imaginas a Dante atando a Beatriz y golpeándola con un látigo? —Timmy dudó un instante, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza. —Cuando estudiaba en Saint Michael, hice un curso llamado «Filosofía del sexo, el amor y la amistad». Hablamos sobre el consentimiento. Todo el mundo suele estar de acuerdo en que si una actividad se lleva a cabo entre dos adultos que dan su consentimiento, no hay problema. Pero el profesor nos preguntó si creíamos que un ser humano podía dar su consentimiento a una injusticia, como por ejemplo venderse como esclavo. 

—Nadie desea ser un esclavo. 

—En el mundo de La Profesora Dolor, sí. Algunas personas se entregan a una esclavitud sexual voluntariamente. En ese caso, ¿es aceptable la esclavitud si es consentida? ¿Puede una persona cuerda aceptar ser esclava de otra persona? ¿O el hecho de que deseen ser esclavos demuestra que no están bien de la cabeza? 

Timmy empezó a sentirse francamente incómodo manteniendo esa conversación tan cerca de Armie y de La Profesora Dolor, por lo que vació el vaso de un trago y cambió de tema. 

—¿Sobre qué trata tu tesis, Paul? No me lo has contado con detalle. 

Él se echó a reír. 

—Sobre el placer y la visión beatífica. Es una comparación entre los pecados capitales asociados al placer, la lujuria, la gula y la avaricia, y el placer de la visión beatífica en el paraíso. Hammer es un gran tutor y, como te he dicho, no me meto en su vida privada. Aunque probablemente sería un modelo de estudio perfecto para el segundo Círculo del Infierno. 

—No entiendo que haya gente que no desee la amabilidad —dijo Timmy, reflexionando en voz alta—. La vida ya es bastante dolorosa. 

—Es el mundo en que vivimos —contestó él, con una sonrisa sincera—. Espero que tu novio sea amable contigo. Da gracias de no haberte topado con alguien que esté metido en esta mierda. 

El camarero llegó en ese momento, por lo que Paul no vio cómo Timmy palidecía. Miró furtivamente a Armie y vio que la profesora Singer volvía a susurrarle algo al oído. Él miraba la mesa fijamente, con los dientes muy apretados. Tomó la copa y bebió sin apartar la vista de la mesa. «Mírame, Armie. Pon los ojos en blanco, frótate la cara, frunce el ceño... Haz algo, cualquier cosa. Demuéstrame que esto es un malentendido, que Paul se equivoca.» 

—¿Timmy? —La voz de Paul irrumpió en sus pensamientos—. ¿Quieres compartir la paella valenciana conmigo? Sólo la preparan para dos personas. Está muy buena. —Por fin se dio cuenta de su palidez y de que le temblaban las manos—. ¿Te encuentras bien? 

Timmy se frotó la frente. 

—Sí, paella está bien. 

—Tal vez deberías aflojar un poco con la sangría. Apenas has comido. Estás muy pálido. 

Paul estaba preocupado por si lo había disgustado con sus procaces revelaciones. No debería habérselo contado. Cambió de tema y le empezó a explicar anécdotas de su último viaje a España y a hablarle de su fascinación por la arquitectura de Gaudí. Timmy asentía y le hacía preguntas de vez en cuando, pero su mente estaba muy lejos de allí, preguntándose con quién exactamente había compartido cama hacía una semana, con el ángel caído que aún poseía bondad en su interior o con alguien distinto, mucho más oscuro. Se fijó en que la mano izquierda de Singer había desaparecido de la vista. Aunque no se atrevió a buscar los ojos de Armie, la profesora se dio cuenta su interés. Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron justo cuando Armie le apartaba la mano del regazo. Avergonzado, Timmy se volvió hacia Paul. La mirada de Singer se transformó. De ser una mirada descarada pasó a ser otra de fascinación. Ansioso por huir de aquel sórdido espectáculo, Timmy se excusó alegando que no se encontraba bien y se levantó de la mesa. Subió al primer piso en busca de los baños. Se miró al espejo, tratando de asimilar todo lo que había oído. Su mente era un torbellino de imágenes y palabras que le desgarraban el corazón. ¿Por qué querría nadie que lo golpearan? Armie y Ann... Dolor... Control... La mano de ella en el regazo de él... Ann pegando a Armie... Armie pegando a Ann... Timmy se inclinó sobre el lavabo. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, con los ojos cerrados, hasta que alguien entró. 

—Hola, hola. —La profesora Singer lo estaba contemplando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que dejaba al descubierto sus dientes brillantes. Timmy observó que la luz que se reflejaba en las gafas de la mujer hacía que sus ojos verdes tuvieran un brillo rojizo. —Soy la profesora Singer. Encantada de conocerte. —Le ofreció la mano y se la estrechó a regañadientes, murmurando un saludo. La mano de la mujer estaba fría, pero llena de vida. Sujetó la de Timmy con fuerza, demasiado rato. Al soltarla, le acarició la línea de la vida con un dedo, como si lo estuviera poniendo a prueba. Timmy se estremeció. La profesora ladeó la cabeza y entornó los ojos. —Creía que me estabas esperando. ¿Te pongo nervioso? 

Timmy frunció el cejo. 

—No, he venido a lavarme las manos.

—Es una lástima. —Ann Singer volvió a sonreír, dando un paso hacia él—. Tienes una piel preciosa. 

—Gracias. —Timmy miró hacia la puerta, buscando el modo de escapar. 

—De nada. ¿Tienes los labios pintados o es tu color natural? —preguntó entonces, inclinándose y observando desde demasiado cerca los labios gruesos y entreabiertos de Timmy. Este dio un paso atrás. 

—Es mi color natural. 

La profesora dio otro paso adelante. 

—Extraordinario. Ya sabes, por supuesto, que el color natural de los labios se encuentra en otras partes más íntimas del cuerpo de un hombre. Ese color en tus labios es delicioso. Estoy segura de que será arrebatador en otros lugares. — Timmy se quedó boquiabierto. —Mírate en el espejo. ¿Cómo no me he fijado en ti antes? Por suerte, tú te has fijado en mí. —Dando otro paso hacia él, añadió en voz más baja—: ¿Te gusta mirar? ¿Te gustó ver lo que estaba haciendo por debajo de la mesa? —susurró. 

—No sé de qué me está hablando.— Timmy se ruborizó. 

—¿Sabes?, cuando se incrementa el flujo sanguíneo, la piel cambia de color. Como ahora. —Sonrió, mostrando los dientes—. Estás avergonzado o excitado, por eso tus mejillas se han ruborizado, igual que tus labios. Y seguro que te has ruborizado también en otras partes, ¿verdad? —Bajó la voz todavía más—. Más abajo, donde seguro que tu cuerpo está deseando que lo acaricien y jueguen con él. —Se pasó la lengua por los labios antes de continuar— Creo que quieres que juegue contigo. Serías una mascota preciosa. 

—No estoy interesada en ser la mascota de nadie.— Timmy la miró con dureza. La profesora Singer se tensó. No había esperado esa demostración de carácter. —Soy un ser humano, no un animal. Déjeme en paz. 

Timmy no sabía de dónde había sacado el valor para plantarle cara, pero el caso era que lo había hecho. La mujer se echó a reír. 

—Los seres humanos somos animales, querido. Compartimos fisiología, reaccionamos del mismo modo a los estímulos, tenemos las mismas necesidades: comida, bebida y sexo. Pero algunos de nosotros somos un poco más inteligentes. 

—Yo soy lo bastante inteligente como para saber lo que es un animal. Y no estoy ni remotamente interesado en follar como si lo fuera. Si me disculpa...—Timmy la miró con suficiencia y esquivándola, salió del baño. 

—Si cambias de idea, ven a buscarme —ronroneó Ann. 

—Ni lo sueñe —replicó Timmy enojado. Y se marchó corriendo, respirando muy de prisa. Unos pasos lo persiguieron. Cuando alguien lo metió en un cuarto oscuro y corrió el pestillo, Timmy gritó. Al intentar salir de allí, chocó contra un pecho sólido. El desconocido lo sujetó por las muñecas. 

—Timothée. 

Estaba demasiado oscuro para verle la cara, pero Timmy reconoció su voz, así como la extraña sensación que lo recorría cada vez que él lo tocaba. Dejó de resistirse. 

—Por favor, enciende la luz. Tengo claustrofobia —dijo, con una voz que a Armie le recordó a la de un niño asustado. Lo soltó y sostuvo su iPhone en alto como si fuera una linterna. 

—¿Mejor ahora? —preguntó, reprimiendo el impulso de preguntarle qué tenía que ver la luz con la claustrofobia. Rodeándole los hombros temblorosos con un brazo, le dio un beso en la frente. —¿Timothée? Él miró a su alrededor y vio que estaban en el cuartito de las escobas. —¿Timmy? —repitió él, tratando de retener su atención—. He visto que Ann te seguía. ¿Estás bien? 

—No. 

—¿Qué te ha hecho? 

—Me ha dicho que sería una buena mascota —murmuró, con la cabeza baja. 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—¿Te ha tocado? 

Timmy cerró los ojos y se secó unas gotas de sudor de la frente. 

—Solo la mano. 

Él bajó la intensidad de la luz del iPhone por miedo a que Ann viera la luz por debajo de la puerta. 

—Tenía miedo de que pasara esto. ¿Por qué no me has hecho caso? 

—Ya te lo dije. Cuando he visto el mensaje ya era demasiado tarde. Francamente, no esperaba que nadie me acosara en una cena académica y mucho menos que lo hiciera ningún profesor que no fueras tú. 

Armie gruñó. 

—Llevaba toda la cena observándote. Sin duda la has excitado con tu timidez y tu belleza. Para ella, estar en una habitación contigo es una provocación tan grande como enseñarle un cordero a un lobo. —Negó con la cabeza—. He tratado de impedirlo. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos. 

—¿No era porque estuvieras celoso? 

—Claro que estoy celoso. Los celos son una emoción nueva para mí, Timothée. No estoy acostumbrado a lidiar con ellos. Pero le habría pedido a Paul que te llevara a cenar a otro sitio, a cualquier sitio, con tal de mantenerte alejado de esa mujer. 

—¿Tuviste una historia con ella? 

La mirada de él perdió brillo y apretó los labios. 

—No es el lugar adecuado para hablar de eso. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza y volvió a marearse. Había confiado en que Paul estuviera equivocado, pero la reacción de Armie acababa de confirmar sus temores. 

—¿Cómo pudiste? 

—Estás temblando. 

—¿Por qué no respondes a mis preguntas? 

—Timothée —dijo Armie, con los dientes apretados—, en estos momentos lo único que me preocupa es tu salud y tu bienestar. No responderé a ninguna pregunta hasta que esté seguro de que te encuentras bien. Aunque, si vomitas, te prometo que te apartaré el pelo de la cara —añadió, con una débil sonrisa. 

—No voy a vomitar —murmuró —. Por desgracia, no es la primera extraña que trata de ligar conmigo. Lo que más me preocupa es que me ocultes cosas. 

Armie juntó mucho las cejas al oírlo, pero en seguida recobró el aplomo. 

—Timothée, confía en mí. Cuanto menos sepas sobre ella, mejor. Tu alma estará más limpia cuanto más apartada estés de esa mujer. 

—¿Y qué pasa con tu alma? ¿No pasa nada si te toca por debajo de la mesa? Los he visto, Armie. Por eso se ha fijado en mí. 

—Me estaba provocando. Quería que montara una escena en público. Me he resistido esperando que se mantuviera entretenida conmigo y no se fijara en ti, pero he fracasado. 

—¿Por qué he tenido que enterarme por Paul de que estuviste liado con ella? 

—¿Paul te lo ha contado? 

Timmy asintió. Armie maldijo y se frotó los ojos con fuerza, como si tratara de librarse de una imagen repulsiva. 

—No pensaba que viniera a la conferencia. No compartimos valores ni temas de interés. Hacía meses que no la veía. Forma parte de mi pasado, de un pasado que no pienso repetir. Ni aunque viviera eternamente. 

—Paul me contó que le gusta el dolor. ¿Fueron... violentos juntos? 

Él apretó tanto los puños que los tendones se le tensaron y empezaron a temblar. 

—Sí. Me gustaría poder decirte que me embaucó con sus malas artes de seductora, pero no fue eso lo que pasó. Sin embargo, no pienso entrar en detalles. Lo que sí te contaré es que durante uno de nuestros... encuentros, hizo algo que me hizo perder el control. Y que le di a probar su propia medicina. Por eso me echó de su casa y no volví nunca más. 

—¿Te pegó? 

—Varias veces —admitió él muy serio—. De eso se trataba. 

—Armie —expresó Timmy, rompiéndole el corazón—. ¿Cómo pudiste dejar que te tocara y mucho menos que te hiciera daño? 

—Timothée, por favor, no hablemos de eso. Por favor, olvida lo que te ha dicho Paul. Olvídate de esa mujer.— Armie lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—No puedo. Y tampoco puedo olvidar lo que has dicho en tu conferencia esta tarde. Tu descripción del amor ha sido preciosa, pero no es eso lo que tú deseas. Tal vez no creas posible que dos amantes puedan quererse así. —Armie lo miró fijamente. 

—Por supuesto que es lo que quiero. Y por supuesto que creo que es posible. Es sólo que todavía no lo he experimentado. —Carraspeó—. No eres el único virgen en esta relación. —Timmy lo miró, sorprendido. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué querías que alguien te hiciera daño? ¿No habías sufrido bastante en la vida? —Él lo miró apenado. —Armie, tu vida está llena de habitaciones secretas, cerradas con llave. Nunca sé lo que hay acechando detrás de esas puertas. No me cuentas nada. ¡Tengo que enterarme de que has tenido una relación con una mujer a través de tu ayudante! 

—No tuvimos una relación. Y cuando te pregunté a ti por Simon, tampoco quisiste contarme nada, así que estamos en paz. —Timmy hizo una mueca. 

—Pero te hablé de mi madre. —Armie suspiró. 

—Sí, lo hiciste. Enterarme de lo que te pasó en San Luis me dolió más de lo que puedas imaginar. Mucho más que Ann y sus jueguitos de salón. —Negó con la cabeza—. Tienes razón. Debí hablarte de ella. —Cambió el peso de pie varias veces y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Pensé que si te lo contaba te sentirías tan asqueado que huirías de mí. Que te darías cuenta de que soy un demonio. 

—No eres un demonio —susurró Armie—. Eres un ángel caído que aún tiene bondad en su interior. Un ángel caído que aspira a hacerle el amor a un hombre y tratarlo con ternura. —Cerró los ojos—. Haberme enterado de la existencia de la profesora Singer por tu boca habría sido preferible a esto. He tenido que aguantar que ella me lo restregara por la cara y tú ni siquiera me mirabas. 

—La vergüenza es una pesada carga, Timothée, y es algo que tú desconoces. 

—No eres el único pecador que hay en este cuarto, Armie —replicó, abriendo los ojos y respirando hondo— y por eso no puedo echarte en cara tus pecados del pasado. ¿Aún la deseas? 

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó él, indignado—. No tuvimos una relación, Timothée, sólo un par de encuentros. Fue hace más de un año y no habíamos vuelto a vernos desde entonces. —Suspiró—. Si insistes, te contaré los detalles, pero no aquí ni ahora. ¿Puedes esperar a que acabe la cena al menos, por favor? —Timmy se mordió el labio inferior, pensativo. Armie le cubrió la boca con la suya y, besándolo, le liberó el labio. —Por favor, no te lastimes. Me duele. 

—Yo podría decir lo mismo. —A Armie se le hundieron los hombros y gruñó un poco. —Te doy de tiempo hasta después de la cena, pero sólo si me prometes que no dejarás que ella vuelva a ponerte la mano encima. 

—Encantado. 

Timmy soltó el aire con fuerza. 

—Gracias. 

—¿Te quedarás? 

—No, no puedo estar sentado frente a esa mujer, comiendo paella tranquilamente. Me revuelve el estómago. 

—Te llevaré a casa. 

—Eres el invitado de honor. No puedes irte. 

Armie se pasó las manos por el pelo. 

—Al menos deja que te pida un taxi. Trataré de escaparme lo antes posible. El conserje te abrirá la puerta. Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, sacó un fajo de billetes sujeto por un lujoso clip metálico. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Ya tengo dinero. 

—Toma al menos mi tarjeta de crédito y pide comida a domicilio. No has cenado. 

—Ahora no podría comer aunque quisiera.  
Armie suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Timmy se dispuso a marcharse, pero él lo detuvo, sujetándolo por el codo. 

—Espera —le rogó—. Cuando te he visto entrar en la sala de conferencias, el corazón me ha dado un brinco. Literalmente. Timothée, nunca te había visto tan hermoso. Parecías... feliz.  
—Tragó saliva ruidosamente—. Siento mucho haber matado a ese Timothée feliz. Siento no haberte dicho la verdad. ¿Podrás perdonarme? 

—No tengo nada que perdonarte, Armie. No pecaste contra mí. —A Timmy los ojos se le habían llenado de lágrimas—. Estoy tratando de determinar hasta dónde llega tu afición al dolor y cómo puede afectar a nuestra relación. Siento que eres un desconocido y me duele. 

Con esas palabras, salió del cuarto. Los hados se apiadaron de Timmy. Cuando regresó a la mesa a recoger sus cosas y excusarse, Ann aún no había regresado del baño mixto. Otra profesora también estaba ausente de la mesa. Una mirada a la pálida cara de Timmy y a sus ojos enrojecidos le indicó a Paul que no valía la pena tratar de convencerlo para que se quedara. Cuando Timmy le ofreció una excusa no muy convincente sobre un comienzo de migraña, no le preguntó nada hasta que hubieron salido del restaurante. 

—Singer te ha seguido al baño, ¿verdad? —Timmy se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Él negó con la cabeza. —Es una depredadora. Una depredadora peligrosa. Debí advertirte. ¿Estás bien? 

—De verdad, estoy bien, pero quiero irme a casa. Lo siento por la paella. 

—Que le den a la paella. Me preocupas tú. —Haciendo una mueca, añadió—: Si quieres presentar una denuncia contra ella, te acompañaré a la oficina del comité judicial el lunes. 

—¿Qué es eso? 

—Es la oficina que gestiona las acusaciones de conducta inapropiada contra miembros de la facultad. Si quieres contar lo que ha pasado, te ayudaré en lo que pueda. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—No ha habido testigos. Sería su palabra contra la mía. Voy a tratar de olvidarme, a menos que vuelva a intentarlo. 

—Tú eres el que tiene que decidirlo, pero debes saber que yo presenté una denuncia contra ella el año pasado. Y a pesar de que fue su palabra contra la mía, la denuncia sigue en su expediente. Gracias a eso, no ha vuelto a molestarme. Estoy muy satisfecho de haberlo hecho. 

Timmy lo miró muy serio. 

—No quiero hacerlo, pero lo pensaré. Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso. 

—No te preocupes por mí. Que tengas un buen fin de semana y procura no pensar en ello. Si necesitas hablar con alguien, llámame. Si no, hasta la semana que viene. Con una mirada de ánimo, Paul se despidió con la mano mientras el taxi se alejaba. Con las palabras de Virgilio resonando en sus oídos, Timmy miró el móvil y encontró un mensaje que Armie le había enviado poco antes de que los profesores entraran en el Segovia. 

"Mantente alejado de la prof. Singer. Quédate cerca de Paul. Ella lo odia. Ten cuidado. A." 

«Poca información y tarde», pensó Timmy, con tristeza. Al entrar en el piso de él, lo primero que hizo fue encender la chimenea, en un intento por dispersar las sombras que reptaban sigilosas alrededor de su corazón. Pero no sirvió de mucho. En realidad, lo único que quería era irse a casa y esconderse bajo las sábanas. Pero era consciente de que huir de la realidad no solucionaba los problemas. Aunque no le gustaba fisgar en los asuntos de los demás, se encontró arrodillado en el suelo del vestidor de Armie. Quería mirar las fotos en blanco y negro para ver si la profesora Singer aparecía en alguna de ellas. Por el pelo, podría ser, quizá se lo había cortado y lo confundió con un hombre. Pero las fotos habían desaparecido. Buscó y rebuscó por el armario y el resto de la habitación, incluso debajo de la cama, pero no las encontró. En el lugar donde antes estaban colgadas las fotos había seis cuadros. Unos eran abstractos; otros renacentistas; uno de Tom Thomson. Todos ellos muy hermosos y todos ellos desprendían una sensación de paz. Armie había redecorado su habitación. Se acercó a admirar una reproducción de La primavera de Botticelli, colgada sobre la cómoda y descubrió con sorpresa una foto de veinte por veinticinco centímetros colocada sobre el mueble. Era la fotografía de una pareja masculina bailando. Un hombre era alto, atractivo, elegante y desprendía una aura de poder. Miraba a su compañero con una mirada intensa y ardiente y este era delgado, estaba ruborizado y tenía la mirada clavada en los botones de la camisa de él. Llevaba un top con la espalda descubierta con cintas cruzadas y su espalda era tan vibrante que el resto de los colores de la foto palidecían en comparación. 

«¿De dónde habrá sacado una foto de nosotros dos bailando en Lobby? De Rachel»,  
se respondió inmediatamente. Salió de la habitación, dejándolo todo tal como lo había encontrado.


	22. XXI Solo te quiero a ti

Mientras Timmy esperaba en su piso, Armie trataba de mimetizarse con su entorno, como un camaleón. Se mostraba encantador con sus colegas, aunque tenía las entrañas revueltas y la mente desbocada. Se obligó a comer y rechazó una copa tras otra. Estaba convencido de que, cuando llegara a casa, Timmy ya no estaría allí. Habría salido huyendo. No es que eso lo tomara por sorpresa. Sabía que pasaría tarde o temprano. Lo que no se había imaginado era que sería precisamente ese el secreto que los separaría. Armie sabía que no se merecía a Timmy por muchas razones, razones que había callado como un cobarde. No era una cuestión de amor, no creía que Timmy pudiera llegar a amarlo nunca. No era posible amar a alguien como él. Pero había esperado poder cortejarlo el tiempo suficiente como para que el afecto y la amistad los unieran, a pesar de algunos de sus oscuros secretos. Pero ya era demasiado tarde.   
Por eso, cuando por fin llegó a casa, se sorprendió al encontrarlo durmiendo en el sofá. Su rostro era la imagen de la serenidad. Trató de no tocarlo, pero no lo logró. Alargó la mano y le acarició el pelo, murmurando unas palabras tristes en italiano. Necesitaba música. En esos momentos necesitaba una melodía que lo ayudara a calmar la agonía, pero en la única canción que podía pensar era en Mad World, de Gary Jules. Y no quería estar oyendo esa canción cuando Timmy lo abandonara. Timmy abrió los ojos de repente. Vio que Armie se había quitado la americana y la corbata y que se había desabrochado tres botones de la camisa. También se había quitado los gemelos y se había arremangado. Él sonrió con cautela. 

—No quería despertarte. 

—No pasa nada, sólo había cerrado los ojos un momento. —Timmy bostezó y se incorporó lentamente. 

—Puedes seguir durmiendo. 

—No creo que sea buena idea. 

—¿Has comido algo? —Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Quieres hacerlo ahora? Puedo prepararte una tortilla. 

—No, tengo el estómago cerrado. 

A él le molestaba que se negara a comer, pero prefirió no discutir, consciente de que una discusión más grave se acercaba por el horizonte. 

—Tengo un regalo para ti. 

—Armie, un regalo es lo último que necesito en este momento. 

—No estoy de acuerdo, pero puede esperar. —Se removió incómodo en el sofá, sin apartar los ojos de Timmy—. Llevas un chal y estás sentado al lado del fuego, pero sigues estando muy pálido. ¿Tienes frío? 

—No. —Timmy empezó a quitarse la pashmina, pero los largos dedos de él le sujetaron la mano. 

—¿Puedo? —Timmy retiró la mano y asintió receloso. Armie se acercó y Timmy cerró los ojos cuando su aroma lo envolvió. Con delicadeza, él le desenrolló el chal con las dos manos y lo dejó entre los dos, en el sofá. Luego le acarició el cuello con los nudillos. 

—Estás precioso —murmuró—. No me extraña que todos los ojos estuvieran clavados en ti esta noche. 

Timmy se tensó al oírlo y Armie se echó hacia atrás, maldiciéndose entre dientes. Al bajar la vista, Timmy se dio cuenta de que no había llegado a quitarse los zapatos, pero a él no parecía molestarle. 

—Siento haber puesto los zapatos sobre el sofá. Me las quitaré. —Cuando empezó a bajarse una de las cremalleras, Armie se puso de rodillas en el suelo. —¿Qué haces? —preguntó, mirándolo sorprendido. 

—Admirar tus brillantes zapatos negros. Me gustan mucho —respondió él, acariciando uno de ellos. 

—Rachel me ayudó a elegirlos, pero son muy llamativos. 

—Los zapatos nunca son demasiado llamativos. Pero deja que te ayude. —La voz de él, ronca y cargada de adoración, le aceleró el pulso. Con las manos suspendidas en el aire por encima de sus rodillas, repitió: —¿Puedo? 

Timmy asintió, conteniendo el aliento.  
Reverentemente, Armie le acabó de desabrochar el zapato de cuero negro y, con delicadeza, le recorrió la pierna con los dedos, desde la pantorrilla hasta el tobillo antes de quitárselo. Tras repetir el proceso con el otro zapato, los dejó ambos junto al sofá. Luego le levantó el pie derecho y empezó a masajearlo ligeramente con ambas manos. Timmy gimió sin poder evitarlo y luego se mordió el labio, avergonzado. 

—No hay nada malo en demostrar que sientes placer, Timothée —lo tranquilizó él—. Me anima mucho comprobar que no te resulto del todo repulsivo. 

—No me resultas repulsivo en absoluto. Pero no me gusta verte de rodillas. —susurró. La expresión satisfecha de Armie se ensombreció. 

—Cuando un hombre se arrodilla ante su príncipe es un gesto de caballerosidad. 

Timmy volvió a gemir. 

—¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? 

—Él lo miró sin comprender. 

—¿Dónde aprendiste a dar masajes en los pies? —insistió, ruborizándose. 

Armie suspiró. 

—Un amigo me enseñó. —«Uno de sus amigos merecedor de una foto en blanco y negro, seguro», pensó Timmy. 

—Sí —dijo Armie, como si lo hubiera oído—. Me gustaría ampliar el masaje al resto del cuerpo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea, al menos de momento. —Los ojos se le habían oscurecido mientras hablaba. Cambiando de pie, bajó la vista. —Tengo hambre de tu cuerpo, Timothée. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para tocarte de manera casta. No si estuvieras acostado ante mí, cubierto solo por una sábana. 

Permanecieron en silencio unos instantes, mientras Armie le masajeaba el pie. Luego, él se echó hacia atrás y, sentado sobre los talones, le pasó un dedo arriba y abajo por las medias. 

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte a tu casa y hablamos mañana. O puedes quedarte aquí. Duerme en mi habitación y yo lo haré en la de invitados —le ofreció, inseguro. 

—No quiero alargar las cosas innecesariamente. Me gustaría que habláramos, si no te importa. 

—No me importa. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —Armie señaló hacia la cocina—. Puedo abrir una botella de vino. O prepararte un cóctel. —Lo miró fijamente—. Por favor, deja que haga algo por ti. Una llama se prendió entre las piernas de Timmy, creciendo y envolviéndolo, pero luchó contra ella. 

—Agua, por favor. Necesito tener la cabeza clara. 

Él se levantó y fue a la cocina. Timmy oyó que se lavaba las manos y luego el ruido de varios cajones de la nevera abriéndose y cerrándose. Regresó con un vaso alto lleno de agua Perrier, hielo y varios trozos de lima. 

—¿Me disculpas un momento? 

—Todos los que necesites. Regresa al fuego cuando estés listo. —Trató de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado tenso para que la sonrisa resultara sincera. 

Timmy desapareció con su bebida. Armie supuso que necesitaba armarse de valor para enfrentarse a la siguiente revelación sobre su maldita y miserable existencia. O tal vez pensaba encerrarse en el baño y exigirle que hablaran a través de la puerta. No podría culparlo. 

La mente de Timmy funcionaba a la velocidad de la luz. No sabía lo que Armie iba a decirle, ni cómo él le respondería. Era muy posible que se enterara de cosas que hicieran imposible que su relación continuara. La idea lo destrozaba. No importaba lo que él hubiera hecho o con quién; lo amaba. La idea de perderlo otra vez, después de la felicidad de haberlo reencontrado, era una tortura.   
Armie se había sentado en su butaca roja y estaba contemplando la chimenea. Al verlo tan melancólico y con chaleco, le recordó a un personaje de una novela de las hermanas Brontë. Mientras se acercaba a él, le rogó a Charlotte que fuera un personaje de una de las suyas, no de su hermana Emily. 

«Lo siento, pero es que Heathcliff me aterroriza. Por favor, que Armie no sea un Heathcliff. (No se ofenda, señorita Emily.) Por favor.» 

Desde donde estaba, él no lo veía. Carraspeó para advertirlo de su presencia. Armie le hizo un gesto con el brazo para que se acercara al fuego. 

—Ven a calentarte. —Timmy hizo amago de sentarse en el suelo, pero él se lo impidió con un gesto de la mano. —Por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa—, siéntate en mi regazo. O en la otomana. O en el sofá. 

A Timmy no le importaba en absoluto sentarse en el suelo frente al fuego, pero a él parecía molestarle y no valía la pena discutir por algo así. Se decantó por la otomana y tomó asiento, contemplando las llamas azules y naranjas. En su mente ya no era El Profesor; sino Armie, su profesor, su amado. Él cambió de postura, preguntándose por qué Timmy se habría sentado tan lejos. 

«Porque ahora sabe lo que eres y te tiene miedo.» 

—¿Por qué no te gusta verme de rodillas? —preguntó Timmy finalmente, rompiendo el silencio. 

—Tal vez después de la charla que hemos tenido antes, puedas adivinar la razón. Una razón que cobra más peso si tienes en cuenta lo que me contaste en tu apartamento. —Hizo una breve pausa—. Eres demasiado humilde y la gente se aprovecha de tu dulzura y amabilidad. 

—Los estudiantes universitarios no la tienen fácil. Tienen que ganárselo todo con esfuerzo. 

—Ser un estudiante no tiene nada que ver con esto. 

—Tú siempre serás el profesor brillante y yo siempre seré tu alumno —dijo en voz baja. 

—Te olvidas de que te conocí antes de que fueras mi alumno. Y no serás estudiante eternamente. Estaré sentado en primera fila cuando des tu primera conferencia. Y respecto a tus prejuicios contra los profesores, sólo puedo decir: «Si nos pinchan, ¿no sangramos?». 

—«Y si nos atacan, ¿no tenemos derecho a vengarnos?» —replicó Timmy, siguiendo con el monólogo de El Mercader de Venecia. Armie se echó hacia atrás en la butaca y lo miró complacido. 

—¿Quién es ahora el maestro, profesor Chalamet? Yo sólo te supero en edad y en experiencia. 

—La edad no lo vuelve a uno sabio necesariamente. 

—Por supuesto que no. Y aunque tú eres joven, eres trabajador y estás comenzando lo que promete ser una larga y brillante carrera. Tal vez no he dejado lo bastante claro lo mucho que te admiro. — Timmy no dijo nada y mantuvo la vista clavada en las llamas. Armie se aclaró la garganta. —Ann no me hizo daño, Timothée. Apenas pienso en ella y, cuando lo hago, es para lamentar lo que pasó. No me dejó cicatrices. 

Timmy se volvió para mirarlo con preocupación. 

—No todas las cicatrices dejan marcas en la piel. ¿Por qué tuviste que elegirla a ella, de entre tanta gente? 

Él se encogió de hombros y clavó la mirada en las llamas. 

—¿Por qué hacen las cosas los seres humanos? Todos buscan la felicidad. Me prometió un placer intenso y en ese momento necesitaba distraerme con algo. 

—¿Dejaste que te hiciera daño porque estabas aburrido? 

La expresión de Armie se endureció. 

—No espero que lo entiendas, pero en ese momento necesitaba quitarme una cosa de la cabeza. Podía elegir entre el dolor o el alcohol y no quería hacer nada que pudiera perjudicar a Grace o a Richard. Traté de mantener relaciones con varias personas, pero en seguida perdía el interés. Los orgasmos fáciles pero sin sentido acaban cansando, Timothée. 

«Trataré de recordarlo», pensó. 

—La actitud de la profesora Singer, tanto en la conferencia como durante la cena, no era la de una mujer despechada. 

—Ella desprecia la debilidad y por tanto no reconoce el fracaso. Fue un duro golpe para su reputación y su enorme ego cuando trató de dominarme y fracasó. No quiere que se sepa. 

—¿La querías? 

—No. Es un súcubo sin alma ni corazón. —Timmy volvió a mirar hacia la chimenea y apretó los labios. —En realidad, fue una especie de prueba. Y no la superamos. En otras palabras, aunque... nos relacionamos, nunca existió nada entre nosotros. 

—Me disculparás, pero carezco de vocabulario específico para descifrar lo que tratas de decirme. 

—Estoy tratando de explicártelo. No me pidas que sea más explícito —dijo con frialdad. 

—¿Todavía deseas lo que ella te ofrecía? 

—No, fue una experiencia desastrosa. 

—¿Y con otra persona? 

—No. 

—¿Y qué harás la próxima vez que te envuelva la oscuridad? 

—Pensaba que lo había dejado claro. Cuando tú estás a mi lado, la oscuridad desaparece, Beatriz. —Carraspeó—. Timothée. 

—Dime que no era ella la que aparecía en las fotografías. 

—No, en absoluto. Eran hombres. Y los hombres que fotografié me gustaban

—¿Por qué te echó de su casa? 

Armie apretó los dientes antes de responder. 

—Hice algo que en su mundo es absolutamente inaceptable. No te mentiré diciendo que no disfruté al ver la expresión de su cara cuando le di a probar su propia medicina. Aunque al hacerlo, violé una de mis reglas sagradas. 

Timmy se estremeció. 

—Entonces, ¿por qué sigue acosándote? 

—Represento su fracaso, sigue deseando dominarme. Aparte de que poseo algunas habilidades... —Timmy se ruborizó, incómodo. 

—Me refiero a mis habilidades pugilísticas. Cuando se enteró de que había boxeado y de que era miembro del Club de Esgrima de Oxford, no pude quitármela de encima. Por desgracia, tenemos esas aficiones en común. 

Timmy se pasó un dedo por la cicatriz de la cabeza. 

—No puedo estar con alguien que pega, Armie. Ni por enfado, ni por placer, ni por ninguna otra razón. 

—Y haces bien. Lo apoyo. No está en mi naturaleza ser violento. Ann fue una excepción. Si conocieras las circunstancias, creo que me darías la razón y me perdonarías. 

—Pero tampoco puedo estar con alguien que desea que le peguen. La violencia me da mucho miedo. Por favor, entiéndelo. 

—Lo entiendo. Pensé que lo que Ann me ofrecía me ayudaría a superar mis problemas. —Negó con la cabeza con tristeza—. Timothée, lo auténticamente doloroso ha sido tener que mirarte a la cara y admitir mi sórdida relación con ella. Por ti, desearía no tener pasado. Desearía ser tan bueno como tú. 

Timmy bajó la vista hasta sus manos, que se estaba retorciendo sobre el regazo. 

—La sola idea de que alguien te golpee... y te trate como a un animal... —La voz le empezó a temblar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas—. No me importa que mantuvieran relaciones sexuales. No me importa que no te dejara marcas. Lo que no soporto es la idea de que alguien te haga daño porque tú lo desees. —Armie apretó los labios y guardó silencio. —La idea de alguien golpeándote me pone enfermo. Él apretó los dientes al ver dos lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. —Debes estar con alguien que te trate con amabilidad —continuó, secándose la mejilla con el dorso de la mano—. Prométeme que nunca volverás con ella. O con alguien como ella. 

Armie le dirigió una dura mirada. 

—Te dije que no tendrías que compartirme con nadie. Cumplo mis promesas. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza.   
—Digo nunca más. Ni siquiera después de mí. Prométemelo. 

Armie gruñó. 

—Lo dices como si fuera inevitable que vaya a haber un después. 

—Prométeme que no dejarás que nadie te maltrate para castigarte a ti mismo. Pase lo que pase. —Timmy se secó otra lágrima. Armie apretó los dientes con más fuerza. —Prométemelo, Armie. No volveré a pedirte nada, pero prométeme esto. 

Entornando los ojos, él lo observó en silencio unos instantes antes de asentir. 

—Te lo prometo. 

Timmy se relajó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia adelante, física y emocionalmente exhausto. Armie no se había perdido detalle de las emociones que habían batallado en su rostro, tan pronto pálido como sofocado, o del modo de retorcerse la tela del traje. Le dolía mucho verlo tan disgustado. Y verlo llorar era desesperante. «El ángel de ojos verdes estaba llorando por el demonio. El ángel lloraba porque le dolía que alguien le hiciera daño a él.» Sin una palabra, lo agarró y lo sentó sobre su regazo. Apoyó su cabeza delicadamente en su pecho y lo abrazó. 

—No más lágrimas. Ya has derramado demasiadas lágrimas por mí —le susurró al oído— y te aseguro que no me merezco ni una. —Suspiró pesaroso—. He sido muy egoísta queriendo estar contigo, Timothée. Deberías estar con alguien de tu edad, alguien bueno, como tú. No con un retorcido Calibán, que merece estar en la isla de La tempestad y no a tu lado. 

—A veces eres tan inocente como yo. 

—¿Cuándo? Dímelo. 

—Cuando me abrazas. Cuando me acaricias el pelo —susurró —. Cuando estamos en la cama juntos. 

Armie lo miró con expresión torturada. 

—Si no me quieres en tu vida, sólo tienes que decirlo y desapareceré para siempre. No quiero que tengas miedo de mi reacción. Si me rechazas, te prometo que no trataré de retenerte. Si es lo que deseas, te dejaré marchar. —Timmy guardó silencio, sin saber qué decir. —Sé que tengo una personalidad controladora y admito que, como tú mismo dijiste, soy un mandón —continuó, con la voz baja y crispada—. Pero nunca te trataría como a ella. No te haré daño, Timothée. Sería incapaz de hacerte daño. 

Le acarició el brazo con un dedo y a Timmy se le erizó el vello, tanto por su caricia como por sus palabras. 

—No me preocupa lo que puedas hacerme, sino lo que Ann pueda hacerte a ti. 

—Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se preocupaba por mí. 

—Tu familia lo hace. Y yo también antes de mudarme a Toronto. Me preocupaba por ti cada día. 

Armie le dio un suave beso en los labios, que Timmy le devolvió. 

—A pesar de mis pasadas indiscreciones, me gusta mucho más dar a mis amantes un placer loco y apasionado que dolor, te lo aseguro. Algún día me gustará mostrarte esa faceta mía. Despacio, por supuesto. 

Timmy se mordió la mejilla por dentro, buscando las palabras adecuadas para lo que tenía que decir. 

—Tengo que decirte algo. 

—¿Sí? 

—No soy... tan inocente como crees. 

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó él, bruscamente. —Timmy se mordisqueó el labio superior, nervioso. —Lo siento. Me has pillado por sorpresa. —Armie se frotó los ojos. 

—He tenido un novio. 

—Ya lo sabía. 

—Y nosotros... hicimos cosas. 

—¿Qué clase de cosas? —preguntó Armie, levantando las cejas. Las palabras habían salido de su boca sin pensar, pero enseguida cambió de idea—. No respondas. No quiero saberlo. 

—No soy tan inocente como lo era cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, lo que significa que tienes una visión falsa e idealizada de mí. —Armie reflexionó un instante sobre lo que estaba oyendo. Quería saber los detalles, pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo de lo que Timmy pudiera decir. La idea de que otra persona —él— lo hubiera tocado, le hubiera dado placer, lo ponía furioso. Se daba cuenta de que él necesitaba contarlo, pero no estaba seguro de poder reaccionar correctamente. —Tú fuiste el primero en besarme. El primero que me tomó la mano —dijo Timmy. 

—Me alegro. —Armie le levantó una mano y le besó el dorso—. Ojalá hubiera podido ser el primero en todo. 

—No me arrebató todas las primeras veces. —Timmy cerró la boca rápidamente. No había querido decir eso. El uso de la palabra «arrebatar» despertó en Armie instintos asesinos. Si alguna vez se encontraba a ese hombre, le partiría el cuello con sus propias manos. —Al ver que no regresabas, empecé a salir con alguien. En Filadelfia. Y... bueno... empezaron a pasar cosas. 

—¿Cosas que tú deseabas que pasaran? 

Timmy se removió en el asiento, incómodo. 

—Era mi novio. A veces... perdía la paciencia. 

—Justo lo que me temía. Era un manipulador hijo de puta que te sedujo. 

—Tengo voluntad propia. No tenía por qué ceder. 

Armie permaneció en silencio. 

«No puedo soportarlo. Estos celos me matan. Pensar en sus manos y sus labios con los de otra persona... No.» 

—Sé que no tengo derecho a preguntarte esto —dijo finalmente—, pero ¿lo amabas? 

—No. 

Él trató de ocultar la satisfacción que sintió al oír su respuesta levantando la barbilla. 

—No me toques nunca, ni permitas que yo lo haga, a no ser que lo desees. Quiero que me hagas esta promesa ahora mismo. —Timmy parpadeó sorprendido. —Me conozco. Hasta ahora he mantenido mis pasiones a raya, pero más de una vez he sido demasiado directo y te he hecho sentir incómodo. Me disgustaría mucho saber que nuestra relación había avanzado sólo porque te sentías coaccionado. 

—Te lo prometo, Armie. 

Él asintió y lo besó en la frente. 

—Timothée, ¿por qué no quieres que te llame Beatriz? 

—Me entristeció mucho que no quisieras saber mi nombre cuando nos conocimos. 

Él lo miró intensamente. 

—Quiero saber mucho más que eso. Quiero conocer tu auténtico yo. —Timmy sonrió. 

—¿Todavía quieres estar conmigo? —preguntó él—. ¿O quieres dejarme? 

—Claro que quiero estar contigo. 

Armie lo besó con dulzura antes de ayudarlo a levantarse y guiarlo hasta la cocina. Cuando Timmy estuvo cómodamente sentado en uno de los taburetes, él cogió algo de una encimera, cubierto por una tapadera en forma de cúpula plateada. Mientras le dejaba la bandeja delante, sus ojos brillaban traviesos. 

—Tarta de manzana casera —anunció, retirando la tapa con gran efecto. 

—¿Tarta? 

—Dijiste que nadie te había preparado una tarta. Ya no podrás decirlo. 

Timmy se quedó mirando el dulce sin dar crédito a lo que veía. 

—¿La has hecho tú? 

—No exactamente. La hizo mi asistente. ¿Te gusta? 

—¿Le pediste a alguien que hiciera una tarta para mí? 

—Bueno, la verdad es que esperaba que la compartieras conmigo, pero ya que insistes en comértela toda tú solo... —bromeó él. Timmy cerró los ojos y se cubrió la boca con la mano. 

—¿Timothée? —Al ver que no respondía, Armie empezó a hablar muy de prisa: —Dijiste que te gustaba. Cuando me contaste lo de San Luis, dijiste que nadie te había preparado nunca una tarta y pensé... —Se detuvo, súbitamente inseguro. Los hombros de Timmy temblaban mientras lloraba en silencio. —¿Timmy? ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó frenético. No soportaba verlo llorar. Y menos por su culpa. Rodeó la barra y lo abrazó—. ¿Qué he hecho? 

—Lo siento —se disculpó cuando por fin fue capaz de hablar. 

—Bebé, no lo sientas. Sólo explícame qué he hecho mal para no repetirlo. 

—No has hecho nada mal. —Timmy se secó las lágrimas—. Es que nadie había hecho algo así por mí antes. —Sonrió melancólico. 

—No quería disgustarte. Quería hacerte feliz. 

—Son lágrimas de felicidad. Más o menos —contestó, riendo y llorando a la vez. Armie lo abrazó una vez más antes de soltarlo. Retirándole los rizos por detrás de la oreja, dijo: 

—Creo que alguien de por aquí necesita un trozo de tarta. —Cortó una generosa porción, de la que partió un trozo con el tenedor, sosteniéndolo delante de él. —Me gustaría dártelo yo, pero entenderé si no quieres que lo haga. 

Timmy abrió la boca inmediatamente y Armie le metió la tarta en la boca. 

—Hum, está buenísima —dijo, con la boca llena. Mientras se quitaba unas cuantas migas de los labios, sonrió. 

—Me alegro. 

—No sabía que tuvieses asistente. 

—Sólo viene dos veces a la semana. 

—¿Y también cocina? 

—A veces. Funciono a rachas. O tal vez debería decir por obsesiones, ya sabes —respondió, dándole un golpecito en la nariz—. Esta receta era de su abuela. No puedo decirte lo que puso en la masa del hojaldre. Es un secreto —añadió, guiñando un ojo. 

—¿Y tú? ¿No vas a comer? 

—Prefiero ver cómo disfrutas. Aunque esto no es una cena en condiciones. Me quedaría más tranquilo si me dejaras prepararte algo caliente. 

—Mi padre siempre come un trozo de queso con la tarta de manzana. Si tienes queso, comeré un poco. —Al principio, Armie pareció sorprendido por la petición, pero en seguida reaccionó y fue a la nevera a buscar un trozo de queso cheddar blanco curado. —Perfecto —murmuró Timmy. 

Cuando acabó de comer, permaneció unos segundos en silencio, preguntándose si debería volver a su casa. No le apetecía, pero tal vez después de tantas lágrimas y tanto drama, Armie no quisiera que se quedara. 

—No respondiste a mi nota —comentó Armie, rompiendo el silencio— la que te envié con las gardenias. 

—Te envié un correo electrónico. 

—Pero te olvidaste de una cosa. 

—No sabía cómo responder a lo de la domesticación. —Timmy tardó unos segundos en contestar. 

—Me dijiste que ese diálogo entre el Principito y el zorro era tu favorito. Pensé que te quedaría claro. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Sé lo que quería decir el zorro, pero no tengo tan claro lo que significa para ti. 

—Entonces te lo aclararé. No espero que confíes en mí, pero me gustaría ganarme tu confianza. Tal vez cuando logre que confíes en mí con la mente, puedas confiarme también tu cuerpo. Ese era el tipo de domesticación al que me refería. Quiero estar pendiente de ti... de tus necesidades y tus deseos... y quiero dedicarles todo el tiempo que se merecen. 

—¿Cómo me domesticarás? 

—Mostrándote con mis actos que soy digno de confianza. Y así. 

Le sujetó la cara entre las manos y acercó su boca a la de él hasta que estuvieron casi rozándose. Timmy cerró los ojos excitado y aguardó, conteniendo el aliento, a que sus labios se tocaran. Pero no lo hicieron. El aire cálido que salía de los labios entreabiertos de Armie le acariciaba la boca. Con la punta de la lengua, Timmy se humedeció el labio inferior. Al sentir el aliento de él sobre la humedad de sus labios, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. 

—Estás temblando —susurró Armie, enviándole una nueva oleada de aliento cálido junto con sus palabras. Timmy se ruborizó entre sus manos. El calor se extendió por su rostro y descendió por su cuello. —Noto cómo te ruborizas. Tu piel florece y se llena de color. —Le acarició las cejas. Al abrir los ojos, Timmy se encontró con dos estanques de agua azul oscuro. —Tienes las pupilas dilatadas —siguió describiendo Armie, con una sonrisa— y tu respiración se ha acelerado. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? 

—Él decía que era frígido —confesó Timmy, avergonzado—. Frío como la nieve. Y eso lo enfurecía. 

—Sólo un tonto que no sabe nada puede estar tan ciego y decir algo tan ridículo. No lo creas ni por un momento, Timothée. Sé que no es verdad. —Esbozó una sonrisa seductora—. Sé perfectamente cuándo estás excitado. Lo veo en tus ojos. Lo noto en tu piel. Puedo... sentirlo. — Volvió a pasarle los dedos por las cejas para relajarlo. —Por favor, no te sientas mal. No hay nada vergonzoso en ello. Es excitante y muy erótico. 

Timmy cerró los ojos y aspiró hondo. 

—Aramis, menta y el bendito Armie.— 

—¿Es tu manera de decirme que te gusta mi colonia? —Se echó a reír y se inclinó un poco hacia Timmy para que pudiera olerle mejor el cuello, donde el aroma de la colonia era más intenso. 

—¿Qué haces? 

—Alimentar el deseo. Dime qué deseas. Estás sofocado, tu corazón late rápidamente y la respiración se te ha acelerado. ¿Qué deseas, Timmy? —repitió, volviendo a sujetarle la cara entre las manos y acercándole la boca a los labios, sin tocarlo. 

—Quiero besarte —susurró. 

—Yo también quiero besarte —replicó Armie, sonriendo. Timmy aguardó, pero Armie permaneció quieto. —Timothée —murmuró él contra su boca. Timmy abrió los ojos. 

—Toma lo que deseas. 

Timmy inspiró hondo. 

—Si no inicias tú el beso de vez en cuando, pensaré que no me deseas. Que te estoy obligando. Y después de una noche como ésta, el único que debe exigir algo eres tú. 

Armie lo estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y cargados de intención. Timmy no necesitó más. Sorprendiéndolos a ambos, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí. Cuando sus labios se encontraron, las manos de Armie se desplazaron hasta la espalda de Timmy. Se imaginó acariciando su piel desnuda. Timmy le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de succionárselo y metérselo en la boca, imitando lo que él le había hecho en una ocasión anterior. A Armie le encantó. Su calmada pasión lo enardecía. En pocos segundos, le había subido la temperatura y su corazón se había disparado. Mientras le exploraba la boca con la lengua, deseaba separarle las castas rodillas con una mano y apretarse contra él. Y llevarlo en brazos hasta el dormitorio para... Se separó bruscamente y lo sujetó por los antebrazos. 

—Tengo que parar. —Apoyando la frente en la suya, soltó el aire ruidosamente. 

—Lo siento. 

Armie le besó la frente. 

—No te disculpes por seguir el dictado de tus deseos. Eres hermoso y sensual. Y me excitas muchísimo. Puedo disfrutar de ti sin llevar esto más lejos, pero no seré capaz de contenerme si te sigo besando. —Permanecieron inmóviles, abrazados, hasta que él abrió los ojos y le acarició la mejilla. —Dime que deseas.. Esta noche soy tuyo. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? ¿Quieres quedarte? 

Timmy le acarició la mandíbula con la nariz. 

—Me gustaría quedarme. 

—En ese caso, creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a la cama. 

Le ofreció la mano para ayudarlo a bajar del taburete. 

—¿No te resulta raro compartir la cama conmigo? 

—Te quiero en mi cama y entre mis brazos todas las noches. 

Timmy guardó silencio mientras iba en busca del maletín. 

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó él, frunciendo el cejo. 

—No, aunque tal vez debería. 

—Te he extrañado esta semana. 

—Yo también te extrañé. 

—Duermo mejor cuando estás entre mis brazos —confesó Armie con una cálida sonrisa—, pero puedes elegir dónde prefieres dormir. 

—Me gustaría compartir la cama contigo —admitió Timmy, con timidez—, si no te importa. 

—Nunca te negaría algo así —dijo Armie, guiándolo hacia el dormitorio. Cuando Timmy se sentó en la cama, Armie tomó la foto de la cómoda. 

—Tú tienes una foto mía debajo de la almohada. Pensé que no te importaría que yo tuviera una foto tuya —bromeó, ofreciéndosela. Timmy se devanó los sesos tratando averiguar cómo habría encontrado él la fotografía. 

—¿De dónde la has sacado? 

—Soy yo el que debería preguntarte de dónde sacaste tú una foto de mis tiempos en el equipo de remo de Princeton —replicó él, mientras se sacaba la camisa del pantalón y se desabrochaba los botones del chaleco y la camisa, dejando al descubierto la ceñida camiseta que llevaba debajo. Timmy apartó la vista, maldiciendo en silencio el día en que alguien decidió que los hombres llevaran camisetas debajo de la camisa. Ver cómo se desnudaba era todavía más sexy que verlo cubierto por una toalla melocotón demasiado pequeña. 

— Bueno... Rachel la tenía colgada en un corcho, en su habitación. La primera vez que la vi, no pude resistirme y me la llevé. Armie se inclinó sobre Timmy para mirarlo a la cara. 

—¿Te la llevaste? ¿Quieres decir que la robaste? 

—Ya sé que no hice bien. Pero tenías una sonrisa tan maravillosa. Yo tenía diecisiete años y era muy tonto, Armie. 

—¿Tonto o enamorado? 

Timmy bajó la vista. 

—Creo que ya lo sabes. 

—Rachel tomó unas cuantas fotos con su teléfono cuando fuimos a Lobby. Esta es mi favorita, por eso la enmarqué. —La observó más de cerca—. ¿No te gusta? 

Timmy se puso nervioso. 

—Estás muy guapo. 

Armie le quitó la foto de las manos y la dejó en su sitio. 

—¿Qué piensas? Cuéntamelo. 

—Tu manera de mirarme mientras bailábamos... no la entiendo. 

—Eres un hombre muy hermoso, Timmy. ¿Por qué no iba a mirarte? 

—Pero me miras de una manera muy especial. 

—Siempre te miro así —confesó él, dándole un beso suave—. Te estoy mirando así ahora mismo. —Le echó el pelo hacia atrás—. En seguida vuelvo. —Timmy se quitó el traje y se puso lo que sería su pijama de aquella noche. Luego se acercó a la puerta del cuarto de baño, de donde salía una luz blanquecina. —Quieto —dijo Armie, que había regresado a la cama y estaba tumbado, observándolo. 

Timmy se miró, inquieto. Había dudado mucho. Casi todos sus pijamas eran demasiado infantiles para ponérselos estando con él y no tenía ropa sexy y bonita. Y, aunque tuviera, no se habría atrevido a ponérsela. Así que, finalmente, se había decidido por una camiseta amplia y oscura y unos pantalones cortos con el logo de la universidad de Saint Joseph. 

—Eres exquisito. 

Timmy hizo una mueca y alargó la mano para apagar la luz. 

—Espera. Ahí, recortado contra la luz, pareces un ángel. —Timmy asintió para que supiera que lo había oído, antes de apagar la luz y volver a la cama. Él lo acogió en un cálido abrazo. Timmy se dio cuenta de que iba vestido de un modo muy similar. Pero al menos sus piernas desnudas podían unirse felizmente bajo las sábanas. Armie lo besó con ternura y se reclinó en la almohada, suspirando de satisfacción cuando Timmy apoyó la cara en su pecho y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo. —Lamento que te sientas solo, Timothée. Timmy se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de tema. —Hace unos días, me dijiste que te sentías muy solo. Que no tienes amigos. — Timmy hizo una mueca al recordarlo. —¿Quieres que te compre un gato o un conejo para que te hagan compañía? 

—Armie, te lo agradezco mucho, pero no puedes tratar de solucionar todos mis problemas comprándome cosas. 

—Lo sé, pero puedo comprarte cosas para hacerte sonreír. 

Volvió a besarlo. 

—La amabilidad vale mucho más que todo el dinero del mundo. 

—La tendrás. Entre otras cosas. 

—No quiero nada más. 

—Quédate conmigo este fin de semana. 

Timmy sólo dudó un instante. 

—De acuerdo —susurró. 

Armie pareció aliviado. 

—¿Qué me dices de un pez? Son la nueva moda en mascotas. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Mejor no. Bastante me cuesta ya cuidar de mí mismo, como para tener que cuidar de una pobre criatura que no tiene ninguna culpa. 

Armie se incorporó un poco para poder mirarlo a la cara. 

—En ese caso, deja que yo cuide de ti —susurró, con los ojos brillantes.   
—Podrías tener a cualquier hombre que quisieras, Armie. 

Él frunció el cejo. 

—Sólo te quiero a ti, Timothée.

—Estar sin ti es como vivir en una eterna noche sin estrellas. — Timmy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sonrió.


	23. XXI La pasión tiene ese efecto

Los cuerpos de los dos casi amantes estaban enredados en la gran cama, con las piernas desnudas entrelazadas bajo la colcha de seda de color azul hielo y las sábanas blancas. 

Timmy murmuraba en sueños, dando vueltas inquieto. Armie permanecía inmóvil, disfrutando de su compañía. Podría haberlo perdido. Acostado a su lado, era muy consciente de que esa noche habría podido acabar de un modo muy distinto. Timmy habría podido no perdonarlo. Nada lo obligaba a aceptarlo. Pero lo había hecho. Tal vez podía empezar a tener esperanzas... 

—¿Armie? —Creyendo que seguía dormido, él no respondió. Eran las tres de la madrugada y el dormitorio estaba envuelto en sombras rotas tan sólo por las luces de la ciudad que se colaban a través de las cortinas. Timmy se volvió hacia él. —¿Armie? —susurró—. ¿Estás despierto? 

—Sí. Todo está bien, cariño. Duérmete —le dijo, besándolo suavemente y acariciándole el pelo. Timmy se apoyó en un codo. 

—Estoy muy despierto. 

—Yo también. 

—¿Podemos... podemos hablar? 

Armie se apoyó en un codo también. 

—Por supuesto. ¿Pasa algo? 

—¿Eres más feliz ahora que hace un tiempo? 

Armie se lo quedó mirando un instante antes de darle un golpecito tierno en la nariz. 

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta tan profunda en mitad de la noche? 

—Habías dicho que el año pasado eras muy infeliz. Me preguntaba si serías más feliz ahora. 

—No soy un gran experto en felicidad. ¿Y tú? 

—Intento serlo. Trato de disfrutar de las cosas pequeñas. La tarta me ha hecho muy feliz. —Timmy retorció el dobladillo de la sábana. 

—De haberlo sabido, la habría encargado antes. 

—¿Por qué no eres feliz ahora? 

—"Cambié mi primogenitura por un plato de lentejas". 

—¿Estás citando las Escrituras? —preguntó, incrédulo. Armie se puso a la defensiva. 

—No soy un pagano. Me criaron en la fe episcopalista. Richard y Grace eran muy devotos, ¿no lo sabías? Timmy asintió. Lo había olvidado. La expresión de Armie era muy seria. —Aunque por mi modo de vida no lo parezca, sigo siendo creyente. Sé que eso me convierte en un hipócrita. 

—Todos los creyentes somos hipócritas, porque no estamos a la altura de nuestras creencias. Yo también creo, aunque solo voy a misa cuando estoy triste, en Navidad o en Semana Santa. —Buscó la mano de Armie y se la apretó con fuerza—. Si todavía crees, debes tener esperanza. Tienes que confiar en que la felicidad te llegará algún día. 

Él le soltó la mano y, acostándose de espaldas, se quedó mirando el techo. 

—He perdido mi alma. 

—¿Qué quieres decir? 

—Estás contemplando a una de esas almas que han cometido pecados demasiado graves como para ser perdonadas. 

—No lo entiendo. 

Armie suspiró. 

—Estoy más cerca de ser un demonio que un ángel y no puedo esperar redención, porque he hecho cosas imperdonables. 

—¿Te refieres a lo que pasó con la profesora Singer? —Armie se echó a reír sin ganas. 

—Ojalá ésos fueran mis pecados más graves. No, Timmy. He hecho cosas mucho peores. Por favor, acepta mi palabra y no me preguntes más. —Timmy se acercó un poco más. Los delicados rasgos de su rostro estaban contraídos de preocupación. Mientras se preguntaba qué le estaría ocultando, Armie trataba de hacerse perdonar acariciándole el brazo. —Sé que no te gusta que te oculte cosas y sé también que no podré ocultártelas para siempre, pero te ruego que me des un poco más de tiempo. —Soltó el aire lentamente y bajó la voz—. Te prometo que no te haré el amor sin haberte contado antes quién soy. 

—Es un poco… pronto para hablar de eso, ¿no crees?

Él lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. 

—¿Lo es? 

—Armie, estamos empezando a conocernos. Y ya ha habido unas cuantas sorpresas. —Armie hizo una mueca. 

—No quiero esconder mis intenciones. No quiero seducirte y marcharme luego. Y tampoco pienso reservar mis secretos hasta después de haberte hecho mío. Estoy tratando de comportarme correctamente. —Sus palabras tenían buena intención. Lo deseaba, deseaba hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo, pero tenía muy claro que no podía arrebatarle la virginidad sin haberle confesado antes sus secretos más íntimos. Y, aunque su reacción ante el acoso de Ann le daba esperanzas, seguía teniendo miedo de que sus revelaciones lo hicieran salir corriendo. Sabía que estaría mejor con otro hombre, pero sólo con imaginárselo, el corazón le empezaba a latir a destiempo. 

—¿Tienes conciencia? 

—¿Qué pregunta es esa? —gruñó él. 

—¿Crees que hay diferencia entre el bien y el mal? 

—¡Por supuesto! 

—¿Y sabes distinguirlos? 

—Timothée, no soy un psicópata. —Armie se frotó la cara con las manos y las dejó ahí.— No tengo ningún problema en distinguir una cosa de otra, el problema llega a la hora de actuar. 

—Entonces, no has perdido el alma. Solo una criatura con alma es capaz de distinguir entre el bien y el mal. Sí, has cometido errores, pero te sientes culpable. Sientes remordimiento. Y si no has perdido el alma, sigues teniendo posibilidades de redención. 

Armie sonrió con tristeza y lo besó. 

—Hablas como Grace. 

—Grace era una persona muy sabia. 

—Igual que tú, señor Chalamet, según parece. —bromeó Armie. 

—Con un poco de ayuda de santo Tomás de Aquino, profesor. —Armie le levantó un poco la camiseta para hacerle cosquillas en el estómago. —¡Ah! ¡Armie, para! —se rió, retorciéndose y tratando de apartarse. Él siguió unos instantes antes de soltarlo, solo por el placer de oír su risa resonando en la oscuridad. 

—Gracias. —Le acarició la mejilla—. Por un momento, casi te he creído. 

Timmy le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y se acurrucó a su lado, aspirando su aroma con satisfacción. 

—¡Siempre hueles tan bien...! 

—Puedes agradecérselo a Rachel y a Grace. Empezaron a regalarme colonia Aramis hace mucho tiempo. Y luego yo seguí comprándola por costumbre. —Sonrió—. ¿Crees que debería probar algo nuevo? 

—No, si Grace la eligió para ti. 

La sonrisa de Armie desapareció, pero le dio un beso en la frente de todos modos.   
Permanecieron en silencio varios minutos antes de que Timmy le susurrara al oído: 

—Me gustaría decirte una cosa.— Apretando ligeramente los labios, Armie asintió. A pesar de la oscuridad, Timmy apartó la vista con timidez. —Podrías haberme tomado en el huerto de manzanos. Yo te habría dejado. 

Él le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. 

—Lo sé. 

—¿Lo sabes? 

—El cuerpo masculino tiene pocos secretos para mí. Aquella noche estabas muy... receptivo. 

Timmy no salía de su asombro. 

—¿Sabías que...? 

—Sí. 

—Pero no lo hiciste... 

—No. 

—¿Puedo saber por qué? 

Armie reflexionó antes de responder: 

—No me pareció correcto. Además, estaba tan feliz de haberte conocido y de tenerte entre mis brazos, que no necesitaba nada más. 

—Fue perfecto.— Timmy se inclinó sobre él y lo besó en el cuello. 

—Cuando volvamos a casa por Acción de Gracias, me gustaría llevarte allí otra vez. ¿Me acompañarás? 

—Por supuesto. 

Le besó el pecho, sin tocar el tatuaje. Armie se encogía cada vez que lo tocaba allí. 

—Bésame —musitó él y Timmy obedeció, presionando su boca entreabierta contra la suya, deseoso de saborearlo todo el tiempo que él se lo permitiers, que fue menos del que Timmy habría deseado. Con un suspiro, Armie se volvió. La pérdida de su contacto lo entristeció y un viejo fantasma asomó la cabeza. Armie notó que se tensaba a su lado. 

—No confundas mi templanza con falta de deseo, Timmy. Estoy ardiendo por ti. —Suavemente, le dio media vuelta y lo abrazó por detrás, hundiendo la cara en su pelo—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... —susurró. 

Timmy quería confesarle que dormía mejor con él que solo. Quería decirle que le gustaría pasar a su lado el resto de sus noches y que lo deseaba mucho Pero no lo hizo. Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, estaba solo. Al mirar la hora en el reloj antiguo que Armie tenía en la mesita de noche, descubrió asombrado que ya era mediodía. Había dormido demasiado Él le había dejado un desayuno continental y una nota apoyada en el jugo de naranja. La leyó mientras mordisqueaba el pain au chocolat. 

"Bebé:  
Estabas durmiendo tan profundamente que no he querido molestarte.   
He ido a hacer unos recados.   
Llámame cuando te despiertes.   
Gracias por dejarme tenerte entre mis brazos toda la noche,   
y por tus palabras...   
Si tengo alma, es tuya. 

Armie" 

Timmy sonrió feliz y desayunó tranquilamente en la habitación. Armie parecía contento en la nota y eso hacía que Timmy también lo estuviera. Después de lavarse, estaba a punto de salir del dormitorio cuando tropezó con tres bolsas de Holt Renfrew. Las apartó algo irritado y se dirigió a la cocina, donde le extrañó encontrarse a Armie sentado a la barra, tomándose un café y leyendo el periódico. Llevaba una camisa de color azul pálido que resaltaba el azul más intenso de sus ojos y unos cómodos pantalones negros. Se había puesto las gafas y estaba guapo, como siempre. Timmy se sintió fuera de lugar vestido con la camiseta y los pantalones cortos. 

—¡Hola! — Saludó Armie, doblando el periódico y recibiéndolo con los brazos abiertos. Cuando estuvo entre sus piernas, Armie le dio un cálido abrazo. —¿Dormiste bien? —le susurró al oído. 

—Muy bien. 

Se besaron suavemente. 

—Debías estar cansado. ¿Cómo te encuentras? —Lo miró con preocupación. 

—Estoy bien. 

—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer? 

—¿Tú has comido ya? 

—He picado algo con el café. Estaba esperando para almorzar contigo. Volvió a besarlo, más apasionadamente esta vez. Timmy le rodeó la espalda con los brazos y, tímidamente, le enredó los dedos en el pelo. Armie le mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de apartarse un poco y decirle con una sonrisa: —Parte de mí tenía miedo de que, al despertarme, hubieras desaparecido. 

—No voy a ninguna parte, Armie. Todavía tengo los pies destrozados de ir ayer arriba y abajo todo el día con esos zapatos. Aún no me acostumbro a usar zapatos así. No creo que pudiera llegar a casa. 

—Eso tiene remedio... con ayuda de un buen baño caliente —propuso, alzando las cejas varias veces. Timmy se ruborizó y cambió de tema. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo quieres que me quede? 

—Para siempre. 

—Armie, estoy hablando en serio —protestó Timmy, sonriendo. 

—Hasta el lunes por la mañana. 

—No tengo ropa. Tendría que ir a casa a buscar algo para cambiarme. Él sonrió con indulgencia. 

—Si quieres, puedo llevarte. O dejarte el Range Rover. Pero antes, creo que deberías echarle un vistazo a las bolsas que he dejado en la habitación. 

—¿Qué hay? 

Armie hizo un gesto vago con las manos. 

—Cosas que alguien puede necesitar si se queda a dormir en casa de un amigo. 

—¿Y de dónde han salido? 

—De la tienda donde Rachel te compró el maletín. 

—Es decir, que todo será carísimo —protestó, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. 

—Eres mi invitado. Las reglas de la hospitalidad me obligan a satisfacer todas tus necesidades —replicó él, con la voz ronca, antes de pasarse la punta de la lengua por el labio inferior. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Timmy apartó la vista de su boca. 

—Me parece mal que me compres ropa. 

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Armie parecía molesto. 

—Como si fuera un... 

—¡Para! —Lo soltó y le dirigió una mirada sombría. Timmy se la devolvió, preparándose para el chaparrón que sabía que se avecinaba. —Timothée, ¿de dónde viene tu aversión a la generosidad? 

—No tengo aversión a la generosidad. 

—Sí la tienes. ¿Acaso crees que quiero sobornarte para que te acuestes conmigo? 

—Por supuesto que no —respondió, ruborizándose. 

—¿Crees que te compro cosas porque espero favores sexuales a cambio? 

—No. 

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? 

—No quiero deberte nada. 

—¿Deberme? Ah, ya lo entiendo. Soy un prestamista medieval que cobra intereses exagerados y que, cuando no puedas devolverle el dinero, se lo cobrará en carne. 

—No, claro que no —susurró Timmy. 

—¿Entonces? 

—Es que quiero valerme por mí mismo. Tú eres un profesor, yo soy un alumno y... 

—Eso ya lo discutimos anoche. Que un amigo te haga un regalo no te convierte en un ser dependiente y sin voluntad —refunfuñó él—. No quería que tuvieras que ir a casa. Pasamos muy poco tiempo juntos. Sólo he tenido que cruzar la calle. La tienda está aquí mismo. Únicamente quería ser amable. Mi personal shopper me ha ayudado a elegir unas cuantas cosas, pero si no las quieres, las devolveré. 

Armie se levantó y dejó la taza en la encimera. Pasando por delante de él sin decirle una palabra, se encerró en el despacho. 

«No estuvo demasiado bien», pensó Timmy. 

Sin saber qué hacer, se mordió las uñas. Por un lado, quería ser independiente. No quería ser como un pajarillo indefenso con el ala rota. Por otro lado, su corazón amable sufría causándole dolor a otras personas. Y tras el enfado de Armie sabía que se escondía dolor. 

«No quería hacerle daño...» 

Armie era tan fuerte, tan enérgico, que costaba darse cuenta de que en su interior se ocultaba un ser sensible que se disgustaba por algo tan intrascendente como unos regalos. Tal vez Timmy fuera la única persona en el mundo consciente de lo sensible que era. Lo que lo hacía sentirse aún más culpable por haberlo lastimado. Se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo bebió despacio, dándole a él intimidad y a sí mismo unos momentos para reflexionar. Al acercarse al despacho, el teléfono sonó. Timmy asomó la cabeza por la puerta y vio que Armie estaba sentado tras el escritorio y que rebuscaba entre los papeles mientras contestaba la llamada. Al verlo, señaló al teléfono y dijo «Richard» en voz baja. Timmy asintió. Acercándose al escritorio, agarró una pluma sencilla y un trozo de papel y escribió «Perdona». Le mostró el papel y Armie, después de leerlo, asintió bruscamente. Timmy volvió a escribir: "Voy a ducharme. ¿Hablamos luego?" Él leyó la nueva nota y volvió a asentir. «Gracias por ser tan considerado. Lo siento». Cuando se volvió para marcharse, Armie lo agarró por la muñeca y le dio un beso en la palma de la mano antes de soltarlo. 

Timmy regresó al dormitorio, cerró la puerta, llevó las bolsas hasta la cama y se dispuso a ver qué contenían. En la primera encontró espléndida ropa toda de su talla. Armie le había comprado una remera tejida bicolor con cuello en V Fendi, unos pantalones negros lisos, una camisa de algodón blanco y otra de seda de color azul. Unas medias de rombos y unos botines negros completaban el conjunto. Le recordó la colección básica de un diseñador. «Es evidente que los zapatos son el fetiche de Armie...» No quería parecer desagradecido, pero habría estado igual de contento con unos simples jeans, una camiseta de manga larga y unas zapatillas deportivas. La segunda bolsa, según descubrió sorprendido, contenía ropa de dormir. Armie le había comprado un elegante y obviamente carísimo albornoz de color durazno. También una bata larga verde oscuro, con detalles de seda en el cuello. Se sintió sorprendido y encantado con la bata. Era sofisticada y sencilla al mismo tiempo. Algo que podía ponerse antes de dormir con él sin sentirse incómodo. Un pijama que constaba de una camisa un talle más grande y unos pequeños shorts ambos del mismo color que la bata y de tela brillante y suave como un suspiro. En el fondo de la bolsa vio un par de pantuflas de raso del mismo color. Eran un peligro para la salud disfrazado de pantuflas sexies. 

En la tercera bolsa encontró ropa interior. Timmy se ruborizó intensamente al ver tres bóxers de seda, todos ellos de un diseñador francés, Ludovic de Saint Sermin, igual que el resto de la ropa. Un bóxer era de color champán, otro azul pálido y el tercero rosa. Se ruborizó aún más al imaginarse a Armie paseando entre hileras e hileras ropa interior eligiendo lo que le parecía elegante y atractivo y comprando prendas que eran exactamente de su talla. 

«Oh, dioses de los —¿amigos? ¿novios?— francamente generosos, gracias por mantenerlo apartado de los artículos provocativos... de momento.» Estaba abrumado y algo avergonzado. Pero era todo tan bonito, tan delicado, tan perfecto... 

«Tal vez no me ame, pero se preocupa por mí y quiere hacerme feliz», pensó. Eligió el bóxer color champán, los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca y fue al baño a darse una ducha. En la bañera, no sólo encontró la esponja color melocotón, sino también su propia marca de gel, de champú y de acondicionador. Armie, a su modo obsesivo, se había ocupado de todo.   
Se estaba secando el pelo, estrenando orgulloso su albornoz nuevo, cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta. 

—Adelante —dijo. Armie asomó la cabeza. 

—¿Seguro? —Lo examinó de arriba abajo desde la puerta, desde el pelo mojado hasta los pies descalzos y volvió a subir luego hasta detenerse en su cuello desnudo. 

—Estoy decente. Puedes pasar. 

Armie se le acercó con una mirada hambrienta. 

—Tú siempre estás decente porque eres decente, pero yo no. 

Timmy le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa más civilizadamente. Apoyándose en la pared, Armie se metió las manos en los bolsillos y dijo: 

—Lo siento. 

—Yo también. 

—He exagerado. 

—Yo también. 

—¿Tregua? 

—Por favor. 

—Ha sido muy fácil. —Armie se echó a reír y, quitándole la toalla de las manos, la echó a un lado antes de abrazarlo con fuerza—. ¿Te gusta el albornoz? —preguntó, inseguro. 

—Es precioso. 

—Devolveré el resto. 

—No lo hagas. Me gusta todo. Me gusta, sobre todo, porque tú lo has elegido para mí. Gracias. 

Los besos de él podían ser dulces y suaves, como los de un chico que estuviera besando a su primer novio, pero esa vez no lo fueron. Esa vez le presionó la boca hasta que Timmy separó los labios y le dio entonces un largo y apasionado beso antes de apartarse y acariciarle la mejilla. 

—Te habría comprado también unos jeans, pero Hillary, la personal shopper, me ha dicho que es muy difícil acertar con unos jeans sin probarlos. Si prefieres ponerte algo más informal, podemos ir a comprar otra cosa. 

—No necesito más jeans. 

—Lo he elegido todo yo menos la ropa interior. Eso la ha elegido Hillary. —Al ver que Timmy se sorprendía, le aclaró—: No quería que te sintieras incómodo. 

—Demasiado tarde —replicó, algo decepcionado al enterarse de que no había sido Armie quien había elegido. 

—Timmy, tengo que explicarte una cosa. —Se había puesto tan solemne que sintió un escalofrío. Lo vio cambiar el peso de pie varias veces, mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas. —Mi padre era un hombre casado, con su propia familia, cuando conoció a mi madre. La sedujo, la trató como a una puta y la abandonó. Me duele que pienses que yo podría tratarte así. No es que me extrañe mucho, dados mis antecedentes, pero... 

—Armie, no lo creo. Es sólo que no me gusta que te sientas con la obligación de cuidar de mí. 

Armie lo miró con atención. 

—Me gusta cuidar de ti. No es ninguna obligación. Ya sé que puedes cuidarte solo. Lo has hecho perfectamente desde que eras un niño, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo todo solo. Ahora me tienes a mí. —Se removió, inquieto antes de continuar. —Quiero malcriarte con detalles extravagantes porque me importas. No sé expresar todo lo que siento. Para mí es mucho mejor demostrártelo. Por eso, cuando no quieres aceptar mis regalos... —Se encogió de hombros, pero no pudo ocultar el dolor que eso le causaba. 

—Nunca lo había visto de esa manera —dijo en voz baja. 

—Cada vez que hago algo por ti, estoy tratando de demostrarte lo que no sé expresar con palabras. —Le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares—. No me lo niegues, por favor. 

Timmy respondió poniéndose de puntillas y apretándose contra su pecho. Rodeándole el cuello con las manos, lo besó. Fue un beso hambriento, lleno de promesas, de entrega y de necesidad. Armie también se entregó al beso, con la mandíbula en tensión mientras concentraba todo su ser en la unión perfecta de sus bocas. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban jadeando. 

—Gracias —susurró Armie, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro. 

—Me cuesta depender de otra persona. 

—Lo sé. 

—Preferiría que me consultaras tus planes, en vez de tomar decisiones en mi nombre. Así me resultaría más fácil pensar que somos pareja. Aunque no lo seamos —añadió rápidamente, ruborizándose. 

Él volvió a besarlo. 

—Quiero que seamos una pareja, bebé. Y lo que pides me parece justo. A veces me dejo llevar por el entusiasmo del momento, sobre todo en todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. — Timmy asintió contra su pecho. Cuando Armie carraspeó, levantó la cabeza para verle los ojos. —Más o menos un año antes de morir, mi padre tuvo un ataque de conciencia y me añadió a su testamento. Debió de pensar que, al dejarme la misma parte de herencia que a sus hijos legítimos, estaba expiando sus pecados. Ya ves, soy una indulgencia andante. 

—Lo siento mucho, Armie. 

—Yo no quería el dinero. Pero casi todo estaba invertido y esas inversiones no paran de generar beneficios. No importa lo rápido que me lo gaste, siempre hay más. Nunca me libraré de ese dinero ni de mi padre. Así que, por favor, no pienses en lo que cuestan los regalos. El precio no tiene importancia. 

—¿Por qué acabaste aceptando la herencia? 

Él lo soltó y, tras pensarlo un momento, explicó: —Richard y Grace tuvieron que hipotecar la casa para pagar mis errores. Debía dinero que me habían prestado para drogarme; mi vida estaba en peligro. Y... por alguna otra cosa. 

—No lo sabía. 

—Tu padre sí. 

—¿Papá? ¿Cómo se enteró? 

—Richard quería salvarme a toda costa. Cuando le confesé los líos en los que andaba metido, decidió ir puerta por puerta a visitar a todos los tipos a los que les debía dinero y saldar mis deudas. Por suerte, antes habló con tu padre. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque él conocía a un detective privado que tenía contactos en Boston. 

Timmy abrió mucho los ojos. 

—Mi tío Jack. 

—No sabía que era tu tío.—Armie frunció el ceño. —Richard era muy ingenuo. No se daba cuenta de que esos tipos eran gente sin escrúpulos. Lo más probable habría sido que se hubieran quedado con el dinero y lo hubieran matado. Tom se ocupó de que tu tío y algunos contactos suyos pagaran las deudas con el dinero de Richard de un modo seguro. Cuando salí de rehabilitación, llamé al abogado de mi padre en Nueva York y le dije que aceptaba la herencia. Pagué la hipoteca de la casa, pero no hay dinero que pueda borrar la vergüenza. Richard podría haber muerto por mi culpa. 

—Eras su hijo. Es normal que quisiera salvarte. Te quería. 

—Sí, soy el hijo pródigo. —Bajó las manos hasta las caderas de Timmy y cambió de tema—. Quiero que te sientas cómodo aquí. He vaciado uno de los cajones de la cómoda y te hice un poco de espacio en el armario. Me gustaría que dejaras algo de ropa para cuando vengas. Ah y te daré una llave. 

—¿Quieres que deje cosas mías aquí? 

—Bueno, en realidad me gustaría que te quedaras todo tú, pero me conformaré con la ropa —respondió él con una media sonrisa. Timmy se puso de puntillas para besarlo en los labios. 

—Dejaré parte de la ropa que me has comprado. Me estará esperando aquí cuando regrese. 

La expresión de Armie se transformó al esbozar una sonrisa traviesa. 

—Ya que hablamos de dejar cosas aquí, tal vez no te importase dejarme una foto de recuerdo. 

—¿Quieres tomarme una foto así? 

—¿Por qué no? Estás precioso. 

Timmy sintió que la piel le ardía. 

—Creo que no estoy preparado para que me saques fotos eróticas. 

Armie frunció el ceño. 

—Lo que había pensado era tomar algunas fotos en blanco y negro de tu perfil, el cuello, la cara... —Le acarició suavemente la espalda, trazando círculos para demostrarle su afecto. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque me gustaría poder verte cuando no estés. Mi piso está muy vacío sin ti. —Timmy frunció los labios pensativo. —¿Te molesta la idea? —preguntó, acariciándole la mandíbula lentamente. 

—No, no me importa que me fotografíes. Pero preferiría estar vestido. 

—No creo que mi corazón pudiera resistir verte desnudo. 

Al verlo sonreír, él se echó a reír. 

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa, Armie? 

—Por supuesto. 

—Cuando vuelvas a Selinsgrove en Acción de Gracias, ¿dormirás en casa de Richard o en un hotel? 

—Me quedaré en casa con los demás. ¿Por qué? 

—Rachel me dijo que solías alojarte en un hotel cuando ibas de visita. 

—Es cierto. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Porque era la oveja negra de la familia y mi hermano Scott nunca me permitía olvidarlo. Era un alivio saber que tenía un sitio adonde ir si las cosas se ponían feas. 

—¿Alguna vez llevaste a alguna persona como tu pareja a casa de tus padres? 

—Nunca. 

—¿Alguna vez quisiste hacerlo? 

—No antes de conocerte. —Se inclinó y lo besó—. Por mí, serías la primera persona en compartir mi cama en casa de mis padres. Por desgracia, no creo que eso vaya a ser posible, a no ser que te cuele dentro cuando todos estén durmiendo. Timmy soltó una risita tímida. Estaba encantado con lo que estaba oyendo. —Richard me ha recordado que tengo que reservar los pasajes de avión. ¿Por qué no dejas que me ocupe yo de las gestiones y arreglamos el tema del dinero más adelante? 

—Puedo sacar mi propio pasaje. 

—Ya lo sé. Pero me gustaría que fuéramos juntos en el avión. Para eso tendríamos que salir después del seminario, es decir, deberíamos tomar el último vuelo que sale de Toronto, hacia las nueve de la noche. 

—Qué tarde. 

—Había pensado reservar una habitación en Filadelfia el miércoles por la noche, ya que llegaremos cerca de las once. A menos que prefieras que salgamos hacia Selinsgrove directamente. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Por qué no volamos directamente a Harrisburg? 

—El último vuelo hacia allá sale antes de que termine el seminario. Por supuesto, podríamos irnos al día siguiente, si lo prefieres. En ese caso no haría falta reservar hotel. 

Armie lo miraba fijamente, para observar cada detalle de sus reacciones. 

—No quiero perder casi un día entero. Y me gustará dormir en un hotel contigo —dijo con una sonrisa. 

—Bien. Haré las reservas y alquilaré un coche. 

—¿Y Rachel y Aaron? ¿No deberíamos ir con ellos? 

—Ellos se irán el miércoles, cuando acaben de trabajar. Mi hermana me ordenó que me encargara de que llegaras a casa sano y salvo. —añadió con un guiño y una sonrisa. 

—¿Lo sabe? 

—Rachel cree que lo sabe todo. —Su sonrisa se volvió más tensa—. No te preocupes. Yo me encargo de ella. 

—No es Rachel la que me preocupa. 

—No tienes que preocuparte por nadie. Solo somos dos amigos que se han encontrado en una ciudad lejana. Va a ser mucho más duro para mí que para ti. 

—¿Y eso por qué? 

—Porque tendré que estar en la misma habitación que tú sin poder tocarte. 

Timmy se miró los pies y sonrió con timidez. Armie le cogió la mano y se la acarició. 

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? 

—No lo celebro. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Porque no —respondió a la defensiva. 

—Bueno, pues a mí me gustaría mucho celebrarlo contigo. No me lo niegues. —le pidió, más frustrado que enfadado. Timmy recordó la discusión sobre la ropa. No quería volver a discutir otra vez tan pronto. 

—Fue el 27 de diciembre. Llegas tarde. 

—No. —Armie lo abrazó y le frotó la mejilla con la suya—. ¿Tienes planes para el viernes que viene? Podemos celebrarlo entonces. 

—¿Qué haremos? 

—Todavía tengo que organizarlo, pero lo que es seguro es que lo celebraremos fuera de casa. 

—No creo que sea buena idea que nos vean juntos en público. 

—No te preocupes por eso. Sólo dime si aceptas mi invitación o no —insistió, acariciándole uno de los puntos del costado en los que Timmy no podía resistir las cosquillas. 

—Acepto agradecido pero por favor no me hagas cosquillas —le rogó, riendo antes de que empezara. Ignorando su ruego, Armie se las hizo delicadamente hasta que estuvo riendo a carcajadas. Le encantaba oírlo reír. Y a él le encantaban los escasos momentos en que él se ponía juguetón. Cuando recuperó el aliento, Timmy se disculpó: 

—Siento haber herido tus sentimientos hace un rato. Sé que no es excusa, pero ayer fue un día muy duro y, además... estoy hormonal. «¿Hormonal? —repitió Armie mentalmente—. ¡Oh!» 

— Te quiero completo. Lo quiero todo de ti, no sólo lo bueno. Y por supuesto que las cosas entre nosotros van a continuar. 

La confesión de Timmy lo enfrentó a una situación curiosa. Dado su estilo de vida, hacía tiempo que esas cosas no formaban parte de su cotidianidad. Los hombres «hormonales» solían ir a Lobby en busca de sexo y el asunto estaba solucionado. Pero no tenía ningún inconveniente en hablar de ello con Timothée. Quería reconocer sus estados de ánimo, saber cuándo estaba de mal humor o con ganas de llorar o estaba excitado. La idea lo sorprendió, pero no de un modo desagradable. 

—Dejaré que acabes de vestirte. Hay algo más que deberíamos comentar. 

Lo miró con tanta solemnidad que Timmy no pudo evitar preocuparse. 

—Volví a hablar con mi abogado. 

—¿Y? 

—Me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Me confirmó que la universidad tiene una política muy estricta de no confraternización, que afecta tanto a alumnos como a personal docente. 

—¿Y eso qué quiere decir? 

—Quiere decir que los dos correríamos peligro si descubrieran que mantenemos una relación mientras estás en mi clase. En determinadas circunstancias, incluso te podrían expulsar de la universidad. —Timmy cerró los ojos y reprimió un gruñido. «¿Por qué el universo siempre conspira contra nosotros?» 

—Conocíamos la política de la universidad y ahora ya sabemos que van en serio. Solo tenemos que seguir manteniendo las mismas precauciones que hasta ahora. Hemos de continuar siendo discretos durante un par de semanas. En cuanto Katherine te entregue su nota, podremos vernos libremente. 

—Tengo miedo. 

Armie le acarició la mejilla. 

—¿De qué? 

—Si alguien nos ve juntos, o si algo les resulta sospechoso, pueden denunciarnos. Christa te desea y me odia. A Paul no le gusta cómo me tratas en público, así que no sería difícil que declarara en tu contra. Y la profesora Singer... 

Timmy se estremeció. No quería pensar en esa mujer. 

—No permitiré que te expulsen. No importa lo que pase. Las cosas nunca llegarán tan lejos.

Timmy trató de protestar, pero él lo hizo callar con sus labios, murmurando palabras de ánimo contra su boca mientras le demostraba lo mucho que le importaba. Pasaron un día muy agradable juntos. Se rieron, se besaron y hablaron durante horas.   
Armie tomó varias fotos de Timmy en poses informales, hasta que le rogó que guardara la cámara. Él decidió que le haría un par de fotos más esa noche, mientras durmiera, porque entonces Timothée tenía el rostro de un ángel. Sabía que imágenes suyas durmiendo serían arrebatadoras. Después de cenar, bailaron delante del fuego. Armie había preparado una colección de temas sensuales cantados por Sting, pero Timmy no podía concentrarse en la música. Estaba aturdido, como siempre que él lo besaba. Estaba tan atrapado en el mundo de las emociones y las sensaciones físicas, que le daba vueltas la cabeza. Armie, con las manos hundidas en sus rizos, le acariciaba la nuca. Desde allí, sus manos descendieron hasta sus hombros, donde siguieron los contornos de su piel. Continuaron bajando hasta su cintura y, muy lentamente, continuaron descendiendo hasta rozar su culo. Dos manos grandes y fuertes le cubrieron las nalgas, moviéndose y masajeándolas con delicadeza. Timmy se apartó. Armie abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Timmy se había apartado de él, pero aún sentía su corazón latiendo desbocado contra sus dedos. 

—¿Timothée? —susurró. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. Tenía la boca entreabierta y la piel sonrojada. Sin dejar de mirarlo, se acercó un poco más. Armie cambió ligeramente la posición de sus manos para observar su reacción. Timmy cerró los ojos y, cuando volvió a abrirlos, pudo ver algo nuevo en sus profundidades: calor. La visión de su intensa y repentina excitación lo afectó mucho, no solo por su propio estado de deseo, sino también a nivel emocional. Timmy nunca lo había mirado de esa manera, ansioso y exultante, como si fuera la primera vez que alguien lo había tocado íntimamente. Un gruñido retumbó en el pecho de él y le indicó con los ojos que se acercara para besarlo. Cuando sus labios se fundieron, le acarició el culo con más fuerza y con los pulgares de la otra mano le frotó su pequeño pezón izquierdo, que empezó a notar contra su camisa. Timmy gimió de placer dentro de su boca. Su reacción animó a Armie, que gruñó y se pegó más a Timmy. «Más —le ordenaba su cuerpo—. Más cerca, más rápido, más fuerte, más. Más.» 

—¡Aaaahhh! —exclamó, rompiendo el contacto de sus labios y moviendo las manos hasta la seguridad de sus hombros. Timmy apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, con las emociones girando en su interior como un remolino. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió que perdía el equilibrio, pero Arnie lo sujetó por la cintura para impedir que se cayera al suelo. 

—¿Cómo estás? 

—Feliz. 

—La pasión tiene ese efecto —contestó él, con una sonrisa descarada. 

—Tus dedos también —susurró Timmy. Armie lo llevó hasta la butaca roja y lo dejó allí. 

—Voy a darme una ducha fría. 

Timmy trató de recuperar la compostura. Los poderes de seducción de Armie lo habían dejado medio borracho de pasión y frustrado, deseando cosas para las que no estaba preparado. Todavía. 

«El profesor Hammer no sólo tiene debilidad por los culos. También le gustan mis pezones», pensó Timmy con no poco entusiasmo. Cuando vio que tardaba un rato pensó en todo lo que Armie estaría haciendo mientras se duchaba a causa de él y sonrió para sus adentros.


	24. XXIII Aún no te he dado tu regalo

El fin de semana que Timmy pasó con Armie fue uno de los más felices de su vida. Durante toda la semana siguiente lo acompañaron sus recuerdos, como si fueran talismanes. No lo abandonaron ni durante el seminario, cuando Christa trató de dejarlo en evidencia, ni mientras escuchaba los bienintencionados pero inoportunos consejos de Paul para que interpusiera una demanda contra la profesora Singer.   
En cambio, Armie pasó una semana espantosa. Durante el seminario, le costó muchísimo mantener los ojos apartados de Timothée. El esfuerzo lo volvió más irritable y malhumorado que de costumbre. Christa casi había logrado acabar con su paciencia pidiéndole por todos los medios más reuniones para —supuestamente— discutir su proyecto de tesis. Armie rechazó cada una de sus invitaciones con un gesto de la mano, lo que hizo que ella redoblara sus esfuerzos. Y la profesora Singer... le envió un correo electrónico: 

"armie: me gustó volver a verte. He echado de menos nuestras charlas. Tu conferencia fue técnicamente impecable, pero me decepcionó verte tan cerrado de mente. Antes eras mucho más atrevido y liberado. Aunque tal vez no seas tan decente como pretendiste hacernos creer. Creo que debes aceptar tu auténtica naturaleza. Con un poco de entrenamiento, puedo darte justo lo que necesitas. Sé que puedo darte exactamente lo que deseas. 

Madame Ann."

Armie se quedó mirando el provocador correo de la profesora-dominatriz, que dejaba claras sus intenciones hasta en la falta de mayúsculas de su nombre y en los adjetivos. El rechazo que le provocaba, tanto su persona como sus palabras, le demostró lo mucho que él había cambiado durante el último año. Ya no le resultaba ni remotamente atractiva. Tal vez ya antes de que Timothée regresara a su vida había empezado el lento camino de vuelta hacia la luz, un camino mucho más fácil y rápido de recorrer junto a él. La idea le causó una gran satisfacción. Fue cauteloso. No respondió al mensaje ni lo borró. Lo que hizo fue imprimirlo y guardarlo en un archivo de su despacho, junto a su correspondencia anterior. No quería presentar una queja formal, ya que su relación se había iniciado de modo consensuado. Eso sí, si era necesario, usaría sus correos como amenaza para que lo dejara en paz. Pero de momento esperaba que siguiera obsesionada con él y se olvidara de Timothée. Para distraerse, pasó casi todo su tiempo libre preparando la sorpresa de cumpleaños de Timmy o practicando esgrima en el club de la universidad. Cualquiera de las dos alternativas era mucho más saludable que sus costumbres anteriores. Cada noche, acostado en su cama, se quedaba un rato mirando el techo, pensando en él y deseando que su cuerpo cálido y suave estuviera a su lado. Empezaba a costarle dormir si no era con él. No existía ningún sistema de liberar tensiones que le sirviera para relajarse. Ni para hacerle olvidar el hambre que lo consumía. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una cita en el sentido clásico del término, por lo menos desde Harvard. Se maldijo por haber sido tan idiota de creer que sus ataques depredadores en Lobby podían ser un sustituto para una relación real. Una relación pura. Echaba de menos el sexo, eso era innegable. A veces se preguntaba si sería capaz de mantener su promesa de castidad o su hambre se impondría y trataría de seducir al dulce Timothée. Lo que no le pasó por la mente ni por un momento fue la posibilidad de serle infiel. No echaba de menos la alienación que sentía cada vez que salía de casa de algún amante ocasional y se iba a directo a la ducha para quitarse del cuerpo las huellas de su encuentro, como si fueran enfermos contagiosos. Tampoco extrañaba el sentimiento de desprecio de sí mismo al acordarse de algunas de las personas con las que había estado, personas que nunca habría podido presentarle a Grace. Timothée era distinto a todos. Con él quería experimentar pasión y excitación, pero también ternura y compañerismo. Todas esas ideas eran desconocidas para él y lo asustaban y emocionaban por igual. El sábado por la tarde, Timmy leyó y releyó el correo electrónico con los detalles sobre la celebración de su cumpleaños. 

"Feliz cumpleaños, bebé. Por favor, hónrame con tu presencia en el Royal Ontario Museum esta tarde a las seis en punto Reúnete conmigo en la entrada de la calle Bloor. Seré el del traje, la corbata y una enorme sonrisa cuando te vea entrar. Espero con ansiedad el momento de disfrutar del placer de tu compañía.   
Con afecto y el deseo más profundos.   
Tuyo,   
Armie"

Timmy siguió sus instrucciones con entusiasmo. Se puso el traje y su top de espalda descubierta que le había comprado Rachel, y los zapatos de cuero negro. El museo estaba demasiado lejos para ir caminando, así que tomó un taxi. Llegó a las seis, puntualmente, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas encendidas. 

«Tengo una cita con Armie. Nuestra primera cita de verdad.» 

Casi se había olvidado del motivo. Aunque odiaba celebrar su cumpleaños, la idea de tenerlo a Armie para él solo durante una velada romántica bien valía todo lo demás. A pesar de sus mensajes de texto a escondidas, de sus correos electrónicos furtivos y de sus charlas telefónicas, lo extrañaba mucho. Hacía poco que habían renovado el museo y una estructura que recordaba la proa de un barco sobresalía de la fachada original de piedra. A Timmy no le gustaba demasiado que se mezclaran cosas antiguas y modernas, prefería que los edificios siguieran un estilo u otro, pero probablemente estaba en minoría. Al acercarse a la entrada, se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba cerrado. El cartel de los horarios indicaba que había cerrado hacía media hora. A pesar de todo, se acercó a la puerta, donde lo recibió un guardia de seguridad. 

—¿Señor Chalamet? —preguntó. 

—Sí. 

—Su anfitrión lo espera en la tienda de regalos. 

Timmy le dio las gracias y caminó entre vitrinas llenas de artefactos, juguetes, recuerdos y otras cosas. Un hombre alto, impecablemente vestido con un traje azul marino a rayas con dos aberturas traseras, lo esperaba vuelto de espaldas. En cuanto le vio los anchos hombros y el pelo rubio, el corazón de Timmy le dio un brinco en el pecho. 

«¿Será siempre así? ¿Me quedaré sin aliento y me temblarán las piernas cada vez que lo vea?» 

Supo cuál era la respuesta antes de acercarse a él. Al ver que no se volvía, Timmy carraspeó. 

—El profesor Hammer, supongo. 

Él se volvió rápidamente. Al verlo, ahogó una exclamación. 

—Hola, precioso. —Tras darle un beso demasiado entusiasta, lo ayudó a quitarse el saco—. Date la vuelta —le pidió, con voz ronca. 

Timmy giró muy lentamente. 

—Estás espectacular. — Cuando Timmy acabó de darse la vuelta completa, Armie lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente, capturándole el labio inferior entre los suyos y explorándole la boca a conciencia. Timmy se apartó, avergonzado. Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente. —Haremos mucho más que esto esta noche. Tenemos el museo para nosotros solos. Pero antes... 

Alargó la mano para agarrar una caja transparente de una mesa cercana. Dentro había una gran orquídea blanca. 

—¿Es para mí? 

Armie se echó a reír. 

—Quiero compensarte por haberme perdido tu baile de graduación. ¿Puedo? 

Timmy respondió con una sonrisa radiante.Él sacó la flor de la caja y se la ató a la muñeca con demasiada habilidad. 

—Es preciosa, Armie. Gracias —dijo, besándolo con dulzura. 

—Ven. 

Lo siguió gustoso, pero al darse cuenta de su error, él se detuvo en seco. 

—Quería decir, ven, por favor. 

Timmy sonrió y entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Se dirigieron a una zona abierta, donde se había instalado un bar improvisado. Una vez allí, Armie le puso la mano en la curva de la espalda descubierta. 

—¿Cómo has hecho todo esto? —susurró Timmy. 

—Soy uno de los patrocinadores de la exposición florentina. Cuando pedí una visita privada, aceptaron encantados. Le dedicó una media sonrisa que casi hizo que Timmy se convirtiera en un charco en el suelo, como en la película Amélie.   
El camarero los saludó calurosamente. 

—¿Qué desea tomar, señor? 

—¿Sabe preparar un Flirtini? 

—Por supuesto. En seguida se lo traigo. 

Alzando las cejas, Armie le susurró al oído: —Interesante nombre para un cóctel. ¿En previsión de lo que está a punto de llegar? 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Vodka de frambuesa, zumo de arándanos y piña. No lo he probado nunca, pero leí los ingredientes por Internet y me pareció que debía de estar bueno. Él se echó a reír, negando con la cabeza. 

—¿Señor? —preguntó entonces el camarero, tras entregarle a Timmy su bebida, adornada con una rodajita de piña. 

—Tónica con lima, por favor. 

—¿No vas a beber nada más? —preguntó Timmy, sorprendido. 

—Tengo una botella de vino especial en casa. Me estoy reservando —respondió Armie, con una sonrisa. Timmy esperó a que él tuviera también su bebida para brindar. 

—Puedes traerte el... ¿cómo se llamaba? Flirtini. Somos los únicos visitantes esta noche. 

—Creo que me va a durar mucho rato. Es bastante fuerte. 

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Timothée. Esta noche todo es en tu honor. Lo único que importa es lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas. —Con un guiño, lo condujo hacia los ascensores—. La exposición está en el piso de abajo. Al entrar en el ascensor, se volvió hacia Timmy. 

—¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te extrañé esta semana? Los días y las noches se me han hecho eternos. 

—Yo también te extrañé —admitió, tímidamente. 

—Estás deslumbrante. —Lo miró de arriba abajo y se quedó contemplando encantado los zapatos de cuero—. Eres un sueño hecho realidad. Voy a tener que hacer gala de todo mi autocontrol para no llevarte a la exposición de mobiliario victoriano y hacerte el amor en una de las camas con dosel. 

Timmy lo miró y soltó una risita, preguntándose qué cara pondría el personal del museo si él llevara a cabo su amenaza. Armie suspiró aliviado al comprobar que su comentario imprudente no lo había asustado. Se recordó que tenía que andarse con cuidado.   
Había participado activamente no sólo en la financiación de la exposición de los tesoros de Florencia, sino también en su selección. Mientras recorrían las salas de la exposición, le contó a Timmy algún detalle sobre alguna de las piezas más impresionantes. Aunque sobre todo pasearon de la mano, como una pareja enamorada, deteniéndose para besarse o abrazarse cada vez que querían, que era bastante a menudo. Timmy se acabó el cóctel antes de lo previsto y Armie encontró un sitio donde dejar los vasos, encantado de tener, por fin, las manos libres. Timmy era como una sirena; no podía resistirse a su voz. Le acarició el cuello, la mejilla, la clavícula. Le besó el dorso de la mano, los labios, el cuello. Lo estaba volviendo loco. Cada vez que reía o sonreía, Armie pensaba que iba a arder en llamas. Pasaron bastante rato contemplando la Virgen con Niño y dos ángeles de Fra Filippo Lippi, ya que era una pintura que ambos admiraban. A su espalda, él lo abrazaba por la cintura mientras contemplaban la obra. 

—¿Te gusta? —le susurró al oído, apoyándole la barbilla en el hombro. 

—Mucho. Siempre me ha gustado la serenidad que desprende el rostro de la Virgen. 

—A mí también —replicó Armie, deslizándole los labios desde la mandíbula hasta debajo del lóbulo de la oreja—. Tu serenidad es muy atractiva. Timmy puso los ojos en blanco y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. 

—Humm —gimió en voz alta. Él se echó a reír y repitió sus movimientos, acariciándole el cuello con la punta de la lengua con tanta suavidad que Timmy pensó que eran sus labios. 

—¿Te gusta? 

Timmy respondió levantando las manos y enterrándole los dedos en el pelo. Armie no necesitó más invitación. Volviéndolo entre sus brazos, lo pegó a su cuerpo, apoyándole las manos en las caderas. 

—Tú eres la auténtica obra de arte —murmuró contra su cuello—. Eres una obra maestra. Feliz cumpleaños. Timmy le tiró del lóbulo de la oreja con los dientes suavemente antes de darle un beso suave. 

—Gracias. 

Armie lo besó con firmeza, rogándole silenciosamente que abriera la boca. Cuando lo hizo, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y se movieron al unísono, lentamente. No había prisa. Estaban solos en un museo casi desierto. Mientras le besaba los labios y las mejillas, fue haciéndolo retroceder hasta un rincón de la sala. Lo miró con cautela. 

—¿Puedo seguir? —Timmy asintió sin aliento. —Si quieres que pare, dímelo. No iré demasiado lejos, pero... te necesito. 

Timmy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se le acercó. Él lo apoyó suavemente contra la pared, pegándose. Las manos de Armie descendieron, dudando, hasta sus caderas. Como respuesta, Timmy se apretó más a él. Durante todo ese tiempo, sus labios y sus lenguas siguieron explorando, sin darse nunca por satisfechos. Los dedos finos y largos de Armie regresaron a su espalda y, desde allí, volvieron a bajar hasta rodearle las nalgas, redondeadas y deliciosas. Apretó vacilante y sonrió contra su boca cuando Timmy gimió. 

—Eres perfecto. Todas tus partes lo son. Pero esta, en concreto... —Armie apretó otra vez y lo besó con ardor renovado. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que te gusta mi culo, profesor? 

—No me llames así. 

—¿Por qué no? 

—Porque no quiero pensar en todas las normas universitarias que estoy rompiendo ahora mismo. —Armie se arrepintió de sus palabras tan pronto como la sonrisa de Timmy desapareció. —Y nunca me referiría a esa bella zona de tu cuerpo como un culo. Es demasiado elegante. Voy a tener que crear una palabra nueva que la describa en toda su gloria. 

Timmy se echó a reír a carcajadas y él le dio un nuevo apretón para que no quedara duda de su admiración. «Confirmado, el profesor Hammer tiene debilidad por los culos.» Los dedos de Timmy tenían debilidad por el pelo de Armie. Le gustaba acariciarlo, hundirse en él, agarrarlo con fuerza para acercar su cara a la suya. Al sentir el corazón de él latiendo contra su pecho le faltó el aliento, pero no le importó. Lo amaba. Estaba enamorado de Armie desde que tenía diecisiete años. Y se había portado tan bien... En ese instante, le habría dado todo lo que le hubiera pedido sin importarle las consecuencias. «¿Qué consecuencias?» Su mente ni siquiera podía acordarse. Armie le acarició la cadera, deslizó la mano hasta su muslo y le levantó una pierna. Cuando se la colocó detrás de la cadera, Timmy se apretó contra él en un erótico tango contra la pared. Por fin podía moverse libremente. Las caderas de Armie se movieron hacia adelante, mientras le acariciaba el muslo con una mano. Timmy sintió su pene duro sobre el propio, igualmente duro . Era una presión deliciosa y una fricción que prometía mucho más. Timmy no podía dejar de besarlo... Ni siquiera para preguntarse cómo había dominado el arte de sostenerse sobre un solo pie en tan poco tiempo, o cómo podía respirar a través de la boca de Armie. Sintiéndose atrevido, apartó las manos de su cabello y le acarició los hombros y la cintura antes de agarrarle las nalgas. Timmy también había admirado su trasero en más de una ocasión. Las curvas de Armie eran más musculosas y firmes que las suyas y lo apretó con fuerza, animándolo, acercándolo más. Él no necesitaba que nadie lo animara. Le acarició la pierna cubierta por la fina tela del pantalón. Estaba en el cielo. Respiraba, jadeaba, presionaba, besaba, sentía. Sin encontrar oposición. Sin dudas. Timmy lo aceptaba. Lo deseaba. Su cuerpo era suave, cálido y... muy receptivo. 

—Timothée, yo... nosotros... tenemos que parar —le dijo, separándose un poco. Timmy seguía con los ojos cerrados, haciendo un puchero con los labios enrojecidos por sus besos. Ahora deseaba besarlo con mucha más intensidad. Le apartó el pelo de la cara con cuidado: —¿Bebé? —Timmy parpadeó y abrió los ojos. Armie pegó la frente a la suya y aspiró su aliento, dulce y suavemente perfumado. Con una última caricia, la ayudó a bajar la pierna. Timmy le apartó las manos del culo a regañadientes. No fue fácil, pero Armie logró poner un poco de distancia entre sus cuerpos y le tomó las manos. —No debería haberte acorralado de esta manera. Ni haber dejado que las cosas llegaran tan lejos. —Negando con la cabeza, maldijo entre dientes—. ¿Te he asustado? 

—No te he dicho que pararas, Armie. —La suave voz de Timmy resonó en la gran sala desierta—. Y no, no estoy asustado. 

—Pero antes te daba miedo. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que me preguntaste por las fotografías en blanco y negro? —Apretó los labios. 

—Ahora te conozco un poco mejor. 

—Nunca te arrebataría nada. Nunca te manipularé para que hagas cosas que no quieres hacer. Tienes que creerme. 

—Te creo, Armie. —Timmy levantó una de las manos de él y se la colocó sobre el corazón—. ¿Notas mi corazón?—. Armie frunció el cejo. 

—Va muy de prisa. Parecen las alas de un colibrí. 

—Es el efecto que provocas en mí cada vez que te me acercas. Cada vez que me tocas, las emociones me abruman. 

Él le acarició la piel del cuello, pero en seguida volvió la atención a su labio inferior, hinchado. 

—Mira lo que te he hecho. ¿Te duele? —susurró. 

—Solo cuando te apartas de mí. 

Armie lo besó con reverencia. 

—Tus palabras me matan. 

Timmy se apartó sus hermosos rulos de la cara y se echó a reír. 

—Pero será una muerte muy dulce. 

Él también se echó a reír y lo abrazó. 

—Será mejor que sigamos con la visita antes de que mi contacto decida echarnos del museo por conducta indecente. Tendré que hablar con él y pedirle que me entregue las cintas con las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad. 

«¿Cintas? ¿Cámaras de seguridad? Scheiße! —maldijo Timmy—. Aunque, pensándolo bien, hummmm...» 

Cuando llegaron al piso de Armie, la cabeza les daba vueltas de tanto reír. El deseo desesperado que sentían el uno por el otro se había enfriado un poco, pero seguían llenos de afecto y calidez. Timmy era feliz. Y tenían toda la noche por delante para ellos solos... En la cocina, Armie lo besó e insistió en que le dejara prepararlo todo. 

—Pero quiero ayudarte. 

—Si quieres, mañana por la noche podemos cocinar juntos. 

Timmy tuvo una idea. 

—No sé qué te parecerá, pero tengo la receta de pollo a la Kiev de Grace. Podríamos prepararlo juntos —propuso, inseguro de la reacción de él. 

—Scott lo llamaba «el pollo del chorrito» —recordó Armie con melancolía y volvió a besarlo—. Hace años que no lo como. Me encantará que me enseñes a prepararlo. 

«Probablemente será lo único que pueda enseñarte, Armie. Eres un dios del amor, entre otras cosas.» Tras rozarle los labios con los suyos, Timmy se sentó en un taburete. 

—La cena de hoy nos la han preparado en Scaramouche. Si Mahoma no puede ir a la montaña, la montaña irá a Mahoma. 

—¿De verdad? 

—Sí, lo han traído todo, incluido un delicioso pastel de chocolate al Grand Marnier de la patisserie La Cigogne. Y tengo una extraordinaria botella de vino que he estado reservando. Voy a abrirla para que respire antes de empezar. —Con un guiño, añadió—: Hasta tengo velas para el pastel. 

—Muchas gracias por esta noche maravillosa, Armie. Desde luego, está siendo el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. 

—Y todavía no ha terminado —le recordó él, con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes—. Aún no te dado tu regalo. 

Timmy se ruborizó y bajó la vista, preguntándose si sería su intención sonar tan sensual o si le salía de manera natural. «No sé qué me habrá preparado, pero sé lo que me gustaría: estoy fantaseando con hacer el amor con él.» El móvil de Timmy interrumpió sus fantasías eróticas. Fue a buscar el bolso y miró quién llamaba. 

—No reconozco el número —musitó—, pero es de la zona de Filadelfia. Decidió responder. 

—¿Hola? 

—Hola, Tim. 

Timmy inspiró profundamente y sus pulmones sonaron como una aspiradora atascada. Armie se le acercó inmediatamente, sabiendo que algo iba muy mal. El color le había desaparecido completamente de la cara. 

—¿Cómo has conseguido este número? —logró decir, antes de que se le doblaran las piernas. Se tambaleó hasta la silla más cercana y se sentó. 

—Qué bienvenida tan fría, Timmy. Vas a tener que esforzarte más. —Timmy se mordió el labio inferior sin saber qué decir. Su interlocutor suspiró dramáticamente. —Me lo dio tu padre. Siempre disfruto mucho hablando con él.Es muy comunicativo, algo que no puede decirse de ti. Te has portado como un niño malcriado. 

Timmy cerró los ojos y empezó a respirar agitadamente. Armie le dio la mano y trató de levantarla, pero Timmy no se movió. 

—¿Qué quieres? 

—Paso por alto tu malhumor porque hace tiempo que no hablo contigo, pero no tientes a la suerte. —Bajando la voz, añadió—: Llamo para saber cómo te van las cosas en Toronto. ¿Sigues viviendo en la avenida Madison? Se echó a reír y Timmy se llevó una mano al cuello. 

—Mantente alejado de mí. No quiero hablar contigo ni quiero que vuelvas a llamar a mi padre. 

—No habría tenido que hablar con él si te dignaras responder mis correos electrónicos. Pero tuviste que cerrar la maldita cuenta. 

—¿Qué quieres? —repitió Timmy. Con el ceño fruncido, Armie lo invitó con un gesto a pasarle el móvil, pero Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—El otro día tuve una conversación muy interesante con Natalie —respondió la voz. 

—¿Y? 

—Y me dijo que tienes unas fotos que me pertenecen. 

—No tengo nada tuyo. Lo dejé todo. Ya lo sabes. 

—Tal vez sí o tal vez no. Sólo quería advertirte que sería una desgracia que esas fotos acabaran en manos de la prensa. —Hizo una pausa—. Porque yo tengo un par de vídeos tuyos que podrían salir a la luz. Me pregunto qué pensaría tu papá si te viera de rodillas con mi... 

Con la vulgar descripción aún resonando en sus oídos, Timmy emitió una especie de silbido y soltó el teléfono, que se estrelló contra el suelo, cerca del pie de Armie. Salió corriendo hacia el cuarto de baño y el sonido de sus arcadas llegó hasta la cocina. Por desgracia para quienquiera que llamase, Armie había oído la amenaza final. Recogió el teléfono y preguntó: 

—¿Quién es? 

—Simon. ¿Y quién coño eres tú? 

Armie apretó mucho los dientes y soltó el aire. Los ojos se le habían cerrado hasta casi convertírsele en dos rendijas. 

—El novio de Timothée. ¿Qué quieres?   
Simon guardó silencio unos instantes. 

—Tim no tiene novio, imbécil. Y nadie lo llama Timothée. ¡Que atienda el teléfono! 

Armie gruñó y el sonido retumbó desde lo más profundo del pecho. 

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, harás caso de lo que te dije y lo dejarás en paz. 

El otro se echó a reír amenazadoramente. 

—No tienes ni idea de con quién estás tratando. Timmy es inestable. Es un saco de problemas. Necesita ayuda profesional. 

—En ese caso, es una suerte que esté saliendo con uno. 

—¿Qué tipo de profesional? ¿Un imbécil profesional? ¿Sabes con quién estás hablando? Mi padre es... 

—Escucha bien, hijo de puta, tienes suerte de que no estemos en la misma habitación o te pasarías el resto de la noche en el quirófano, mientras te pegan la cabeza al cuerpo. Si me entero de que has tratado de ponerte en contacto con él de cualquier manera, iré a buscarte y ni siquiera tu padre, sea quien sea, será capaz de hacer que recuperes la conciencia. ¿Queda claro? Déjalo en paz. —Apagó el teléfono, cerrándolo, y lo lanzó contra la pared. Se rompió en varios trozos, que quedaron repartidos por el suelo. Cerró los ojos y contó hasta cincuenta antes de ir a buscar a Timmy. Nunca había estado tan furioso. Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de matar. Era una suerte que Timmy lo necesitara en ese momento, o muy probablemente habría ido a buscar a ese tipo y lo habría molido a golpes. Llenó un vaso con agua y se lo llevó a Timmy, que estaba sentado en el borde de la bañera del cuarto de baño de invitados. Tenía la cabeza gacha y se abrazaba a sí mismo. La flor que aún llevaba atada a la muñeca temblaba. «¿Qué coño le hizo ese desgraciado?» Vio que Timmy se cubría la espalda descubierta con una mano y su muestra de modestia le encogió el corazón. 

—¿Timmy? —lo llamó, ofreciéndole el vaso de agua. 

Timmy la bebió a sorbitos, pero no respondió. Armie se sentó a su lado en la bañera y lo atrajo hacia sí. 

—Te ha contado lo que pasó cuando estuvimos juntos, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó en voz baja, sin emoción. Él lo abrazó. 

—Quería hablar contigo, pero le he dicho que no volviera a molestarte nunca más. 

Timmy lo miró mientras una lágrima le descendía lentamente por la mejilla. 

—¿No... no te ha contado nada sobre mí? 

—Ha murmurado incoherencias hasta que lo he amenazado —respondió él, haciendo una mueca—. Y no estaba bromeando. 

—Es un tipo asqueroso —susurró. 

—Deja que me ocupe de él personalmente. Si tengo que volar a Filadelfia para verlo en persona, lo haré. Y cuando llegue allí, no le gustará lo que pasará. —Timmy sólo lo escuchaba a medias. Simon siempre lograba que se sintiera usado, sucio, patético. No quería que Armie tuviera esa imagen de él. No quería que supiera lo que había pasado. Nunca. 

—Bebé, ¿qué quería? 

—Cree que tengo unas fotos suyas. Quiere que se las devuelva. 

—¿Qué tipo de fotos? 

Timmy aspiró por la nariz con fuerza. 

—No lo sé, pero debe de ser algo grave si está tan preocupado. 

—¿Tienes algo que pueda perjudicarlo? 

—¡No! Pero él dice que tiene videos caseros míos —admitió, estremeciéndose—. Me extrañaría mucho, pero ¿y si es verdad? ¿Y si hace un montaje y se lo envía a mi padre? ¿O lo cuelga en Internet? 

Armie se tragó su repulsión mientras le secaba las lágrimas con el pulgar. 

—No lo hará, a no ser que sea muy estúpido. Mientras crea que tienes algo que puede perjudicarlo, no hará nada. Podría hablar con tu padre y decirle que he oído cómo ese hijo de puta te amenazaba. Si luego sube algo, Tom ya estará avisado y sabrá que es un montaje, fruto de la mente de un acosador. 

Timmy lo miró, súbitamente alarmado. 

—No, no lo hagas, por favor. Mi padre está preocupado porque voy a viajar a Selinsgrove contigo. No puede enterarse de que estamos juntos. Armie le acarició rápidamente el pelo antes de secarle una nueva lágrima. 

—No me lo habías contado. No me extraña. Pero tienes que hablar con él y decirle lo que ha pasado para que no le dé más información a Simon. —Timmy asintió. —Puedo hablar mañana con mi abogado. Podrías hacerle una denuncia y pedir una orden de alejamiento. También podemos investigar si realmente tiene imágenes tuyas o si se está marcando un farol. 

—No quiero hacer nada para ganarme su enemistad. No lo entiendes. Tiene parientes importantes. 

Armie apretó los labios con fuerza. Quería darle un empujón; que reaccionara, o al menos que permitiera que él actuara en su lugar, pero era evidente que estaba traumatizado. Y no quería preocuparlo más. 

—Si vuelve a ponerse en contacto contigo, hablaré con mi abogado y sabrá lo que es bueno. Mañana iremos a comprarte un teléfono nuevo, con un número de Toronto. Y le dirás a tu padre que lo mantenga en secreto. —Le levantó la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. —No volverá a tocarte. Te lo aseguro —le dijo con una sonrisa—. No permitiré que nadie te haga daño. —Lo besó castamente en la frente—. Cuando vayamos a casa, estarás conmigo todo el tiempo que no pases con tu padre. Y podrás llamarme por teléfono en todo momento. ¿De acuerdo? —Timmy hizo un ruido para que supiera que lo había oído. —¿Timmy? 

—¿Sí? 

Armie lo abrazó con fuerza. 

—Es culpa mía. —Timmy lo miró sin comprender. —Si no te hubiera dejado solo aquella mañana... O si hubiera vuelto a buscarte... 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Sólo tenía diecisiete años, Armie. Papá te habría echado de casa con una escopeta. 

—Te habría esperado. 

Suspiró apenado. 

—No sabes cuánto lamento no haberte esperado. Él es la razón por la que nunca celebro mi cumpleaños. Me lo estropeó una vez. Y hoy ha vuelto a hacerlo. —concluyó, antes de empezar a llorar en silencio. 

Armie le secó las lágrimas con sus besos. 

—Olvídate de él. Ahora estamos solos. Nadie más importa. 

Timmy quería creerlo, pero por desgracia, sabía que el pasado no podía borrarse de un plumazo. Se estremeció al pensar en su próxima visita a casa. Acción de Gracias siempre le había traído muy mala suerte.


	25. XXIV Ternura y paciencia

El martes por la noche, Timmy mantuvo una tensa conversación con su padre sobre los acontecimientos del fin de semana. Lo llamó desde su iPhone nuevo, explicándole por qué había tenido que cambiar de número. El hombre llevaba tres días tratando de hablar con él sin conseguirlo y estaba enojado. 

—Papá, he tenido que cambiarme de número porque Simon me llamó. 

—¿Ah, sí? —El tono de voz de Tom era receloso. 

—Pues sí. Me dijo que tú se lo habías dado. Me llamó y me estuvo acosando. 

—Infeliz —murmuró su padre. 

—Te doy el nuevo número, pero no quiero que se lo des a nadie, especialmente a Deb. Porque cuando te descuides, ya se lo habrá dado a Natalie. 

Tom seguía refunfuñando, como si se hubiera olvidado de que estaba hablando con alguien. 

—No te preocupes por Deb. 

—¡Sí, papá, claro que me preocupo! Su hija sigue hablando con Simon. ¿Y si le dice que vuelvo ahí para Acción de Gracias? ¡Podría presentarse en casa! 

—Estás exagerando. No va a hacer eso. La semana pasada tuvimos una conversación muy agradable. Fue muy educado. Me dijo que todavía tenías algunas cosas suyas. No quería molestarte, pero yo le di tu número y le dije que no te importaría que te llamara. 

—¡No tengo absolutamente nada suyo! Y aunque no fuera así, sabes que no quiero hablar con él. No es una buena persona, papá. Cuando habla contigo finge. Conmigo es una persona totalmente distinta —trató de explicarle Timmy, que había empezado a temblar. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no fue un malentendido? 

—Es difícil malinterpretar el acoso y las amenazas, papá. No volverá a hablar conmigo. Nunca seremos amigos. Lo que hizo no se arregla con una disculpa.

Tom suspiró. 

—De acuerdo, Tim, lo siento. No le daré tu número a nadie. Pero ¿estás seguro de que no quieres ofrecerle a Simon una segunda oportunidad? Es de muy buena familia... Y todos cometemos errores. 

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. Le apetecía mucho ponerse en plan revanchista. Deseaba preguntarle a su padre si él habría perdonado a su madre si hubiera presenciado lo que él mismo vio una tarde al volver a casa: a su madre doblada encima de la mesa de la cocina, con uno de sus amigos detrás. Pero no era una persona vengativa, así que no lo hizo. 

—Papá, que sea el hijo de un senador no quiere decir que no pueda ser un hijo de puta al mismo tiempo. Lo nuestro está roto. No se puede reparar, créeme. 

Tom soltó el aire ruidosamente. 

—De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo llegarás? 

—El jueves. 

—¿Vendrás con Rachel y Aaron? 

—Ése es el plan. Y con Armie también —respondió, tratando de sonar convincente. 

—Mantente cerca de Aaron y alejado de Armie. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Es una manzana podrida. Me sorprende que no esté en la cárcel. Menos mal que se trasladó a Canadá. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Si fuera un delincuente, los canadienses no le habrían dado visado de trabajo. 

—Los canadienses dejan entrar a todo el mundo. Hasta a los terroristas. 

Timmy suspiró resignado y empezó a concretar con él los detalles de su visita esperando que, por una vez en su vida, su padre cumpliera sus promesas. 

Tras otro seminario durante el cual Christa no paró de coquetear abiertamente con Armie, Timmy volvió a su apartamento con Paul, que seguía igual de amable y simpático. Comentaron el nuevo vestuario y las botas de Christa, cuyo estilo podría bautizarse como: «Deja que te seduzca antes de que me suspendas». Al llegar a la puerta, se despidieron. 

Timmy se preparó una cena sencilla a base de sopa de pollo con fideos y té Lady Grey y se la tomó admirando sus regalos de cumpleaños. Tras la interrupción de Simon, Armie le había dado una copa de vino y había insistido en que se relajara junto al fuego mientras él servía la cena. Tras esta, había encendido las velas del pastel y le había dado sus regalos antes de irse juntos a la cama. Armie permaneció despierto buena parte de la noche, acariciándole los brazos y la espalda, con las piernas entrelazadas. Timmy se había despertado sobresaltado y aturdido varias veces, pero él siempre había estado allí para tranquilizarlo y abrazarlo con más fuerza. A su lado se sentía a salvo, pero tenía miedo de su reacción cuando descubriera la verdad. Si alguna vez tenía el valor como para pronunciar las palabras en voz alta. Su iPhone también podía considerarse un regalo. Cuando el domingo por la mañana Armie le mostró avergonzado los trozos de su teléfono, Timmy se había echado a reír. Aliviado, le explicó que se había enojado tanto con Simon por haberlo disgustado que lo había estampado contra la pared. Con una sonrisa, Timmy aceptó su ofrecimiento de comprarle un teléfono nuevo y su guía para aprender a utilizar el aparato, más sofisticado que su antiguo móvil. Estuvo encantado cuando Armie le cargó las fotos que Rachel había sacado en Lobby. Lo ayudó también a introducir sus contactos y alzó una ceja al enterarse de que su número estaba archivado con el nombre de Dante Alighieri. Insistió en elegir el tono musical de sus llamadas. Pero el principal regalo de cumpleaños fueron unas reproducciones digitales de los grabados de Botticelli. Armie las colocó en un álbum con su nombre grabado en letras de oro en la cubierta. Aunque se trataba de copias, el valor de la colección completa era incalculable. Además, le había escrito una dedicatoria en la guarda delantera con su elegante letra: 

"Para mi querido Timothée:   
Feliz cumpleaños. Que cada año sea mejor que el anterior y que siempre seas feliz.   
Con afecto duradero,   
Armie" 

Timmy acarició las curvas de la inicial de su nombre con el dedo. Aquél era, sin duda, el mejor regalo que le habían hecho nunca. Además, Armie le había dado también un pequeño álbum de fotos en blanco y negro. En algunas de ellas se reconocía. En las demás, sólo se adivinaba un trozo de cara, un rizo del cabello, un pálido cuello o un chico riendo con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Armie lo tocaba y lo besaba, se sentía hermoso. Esas fotos eran la demostración de que él era capaz de ver su belleza y capturarla para siempre. Algunas fotos eran sexies; otras inocentes; otras dulces. Ninguna de ellas haría que se sintiera avergonzado si, por algún motivo, llegaban a manos de su padre o se colgaban en Internet. Su favorita era una en la que se lo veía de perfil, mientras unos dedos masculinos le apartaban el cabello y un rostro en sombras le daba un beso en la nuca. No le importaría ampliar la foto y colgarla sobre la cabecera de su cama. No echaría de menos el cuadro de Holiday. 

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué llamas? ¿Le has hecho algo a Timmy? Armie, te juro que como hayas... 

Él se apartó el iPhone de la oreja mientras Rachel lo retaba. 

—No le he hecho nada a Timmy —la interrumpió finalmente—. Su ex novio lo llamó el sábado y quedó destrozado. Quería preguntarte un par de cosas. 

—Mierda. ¿Cómo está? 

—Se angustió muchísimo, pero no quiere hablar de ello. 

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por qué iba a hablar de ello con su profesor? 

Armie perdió la paciencia. 

—Estábamos hablando de Acción de Gracias y haciendo planes para el viaje cuando ese hijo de puta nos interrumpió. 

—Te noto alterado, Armie. ¿Por qué te importa tanto? 

—Porque ese desgraciado, sea quien sea, engañó al padre de Timmy para que le diera su teléfono para poder acosarlo. 

—Mierda —repitió Rachel. 

—Exacto. Así que, antes de llegar a Selinsgrove, donde él podría ir a visitarlo, me gustaría saber a qué me estoy enfrentando. —Su hermana guardó silencio. —¿Rachel? Estoy esperando. 

—No sé qué esperas que te diga. Esto forma parte del pasado de Timmy. Tienes que preguntárselo a él. 

—Ya te lo he dicho. No quiere hablar de ello. 

—¿Y te extraña eso? Si sabes que es un desgraciado, no sé por qué te extraña que no quiera hablar de él. Ni siquiera quiere pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. Timmy es así. Hay que respetarlo. —Guardó silencio unos instantes y respiró hondo—. El padre de Simon es el senador John Talbot. 

Armie parpadeó. 

—¿Y? 

—Timmy conoció a Simon en primero de carrera. Se quedó deslumbrado por él, aunque a mí me pareció un tipo poco de fiar. En tercero, Timmy se fue a Florencia. Al regresar, rompieron la relación. No volví a verlo hasta que fui a visitarte. Aaron odiaba a Simon así que no nos veíamos demasiado. 

Armie soltó el aire por la nariz, impaciente. 

—No has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿De qué estamos hablando? ¿Agresión? ¿Infidelidad? ¿Maltrato emocional? 

—La verdad es que no lo sé exactamente. Me hice una idea hablando con Natalie, la antigua compañera de Timmy. Simon es un idiota arrogante al que le gustaba tenerlo comiendo en la palma de su mano. Es obvio que lo machacó emocionalmente. El resto no es difícil de imaginar. 

—Simon me dijo que Timmy está perturbado; que necesita ayuda profesional. 

—Ese tipo es un cabrón mentiroso, Armie. ¿Qué esperabas que dijera? —preguntó Rachel, frustrada—. El principal problema de Timmy era él. Si quieres ayudarlo, tienes que procurar hacerle la vida más fácil, no complicársela más. Espero que no sigas intimidándolo con tu rollo pretencioso. Ya tuvo bastante de eso con él. 

—En realidad, nos llevamos bastante bien —contestó él, ofendido. 

—¿Tan bien como en las fotos que te envié? —se burló su hermana, riendo traviesa. 

—Tenemos una relación profesional. 

—Puede que consigas engañar a los demás, pero a mí no me engañas. Timmy me dijo que el sábado tenía una cita y, casualmente, estabas con él cuando Simon lo llamó ese mismo día. Dime, Armie, ¿Se vieron antes de su cita o después? ¿Y qué tal le fue? 

—Llegaremos a Selinsgrove el jueves. Llevaré a Timmy a casa. —La voz de él era fría como el hielo. 

—Bien. Creo que Timmy debería decirle a su padre que quiere quedarse con nosotros. Si Simon va a buscarlo, no se le ocurrirá venir a casa. Ah, y Armie, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho con la casa. Papá se ha quitado un gran peso de encima. Todos, en realidad. Scott también. 

—Era lo menos que podía hacer, Rachel. 

—Recuerda. Si le haces daño, te mataré. Ahora ve a consolarlo y sé amable. Si no, nunca le arrancarás el caparazón. Te quiero. 

—Yo... Adiós. —Incómodo, colgó y siguió preparando el seminario de la semana siguiente. 

Al acercarse el final del semestre, la cantidad de trabajo de Timmy se incrementó exponencialmente. Aparte de escribir su tesis, tenía que entregar varios trabajos para los distintos seminarios antes del 4 de diciembre. Y, encima, estaba preparando solicitudes para varias universidades con programas de doctorado. Armie y él hablaron una noche sobre las solicitudes. Armie sabía que quería ir a Harvard y que estaba preparando la solicitud con mucho cariño. Lo que no sabía era que la idea de marcharse de Toronto y volver a perderlo le resultaba tan insoportable que, a escondidas, también estaba preparando una solicitud para la Universidad de Toronto. Mientras Timmy pasaba los días y buena parte de las noches trabajando, Armie luchaba por mantenerse a flote entre un mar de evaluaciones y la escritura de su segundo libro. Le gustaba pasar las noches con Timmy y a veces lo convencía para que trabajara en su casa. Él ocupaba el despacho y Timmy extendía sus numerosos papeles en la mesa del comedor. Aunque no solía durar allí mucho rato. Por alguna curiosa razón, siempre acababa sentado frente al fuego, mordiendo la punta del lápiz y tomando notas en una libreta. Tras varios días de verse poco, fue un alivio entrar en el taxi que los esperaba delante de casa de Armie, para partir de viaje. Mientras el taxista metía su equipaje en el maletero, Timmy vio que el viento otoñal alborotaba el cabello de Armie y le echaba algún mechón sobre la frente. Sin pensar, se puso de puntillas y se lo apartó de la cara antes de darle un beso. Luego le acarició la mejilla con ternura, diciéndole con los ojos lo que no se atrevía a decirle con palabras. Armie le devolvió una mirada ardiente y lo abrazó por la cintura. Acercándolo a su pecho, profundizó el beso y le acarició la espalda por encima del abrigo. Fue Timmy el que finalmente interrumpió el beso, riendo como un adolescente cuando él le dio una disimulada palmadita en el culo. 

—Sigo tratando de encontrar el adjetivo correcto —dijo él, con una sonrisa satisfecha—. Respingón no le viene mal. 

—Compórtate —lo regañó Timmy, volviendo a juguetear con su pelo. 

—No puedo. Soy adicto a ti —replicó Armie, moviendo las cejas— y voy a tener que pasar tres días de abstinencia total. 

Al llegar al aeropuerto Pearson, Timmy se sorprendió al ver que Armie lo llevaba directamente a la cola para ejecutivos y viajeros de primera clase de los mostradores de Air Canada. 

—¿Qué haces? —susurró. 

—Facturar —respondió él en el mismo tono, con una sonrisa. 

—Pero si sólo tenía dinero para un pasaje en clase turista... 

Armie le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. 

—Quiero que estés cómodo. Además, la última vez que volé en clase turista, acabé manchado de orina y me salió más caro, porque tuve que tirar unos pantalones buenos. —Timmy alzó una ceja. —Tenía puntos por ser cliente habitual, así que compré billetes de clase turista y luego los cambié por estos. Técnicamente, sólo me debes el pasaje en clase turista. Aunque preferiría que no me lo pagaras. 

Timmy seguía mirándolo fijamente. 

—¿Orina, Armie? No sabía que Air Canada tuviese una sección para pasajeros incontinentes. 

Él hizo un vago gesto con la mano. 

—No preguntes, pero no me volverá a pasar. Además, así nos servirán bebidas y algo más sustancial que unas galletas saladas. 

Lo besó con ternura y Timmy respondió con una sonrisa. El vuelo a Filadelfia fue tranquilo. Tras desconectar la función teléfono, Armie siguió instruyendo a Timmy en el uso del iPhone. Le enseñó varias aplicaciones y le preguntó si le gustaría que se las instalara. Mientras Timmy examinaba las aplicaciones del iPhone de él, vio que tenía música de Mozart, Chopin, Berlioz, Rachmaninoff, Beethoven, Matthew Barber, Sting, Diana Krall, Loreena McKennitt, Coldplay, U2, Miles Davis, Arcade Fire, Nine Inch Nails... Al ver ese nombre, reaccionó tocando un botón al azar, que lo llevó a la cuenta de correo electrónico de la universidad. Le echó un vistazo rápido y se sorprendió al ver que tanto la profesora Singer como Paulina Grushcheva le habían escrito recientemente. Resistiéndose a la tentación de leer los mensajes, cerró la aplicación. Armie estaba leyendo un artículo de una revista académica, ajeno a lo que acababa de pasar. 

«¿Por qué le escriben?» 

La respuesta era obvia, pero eso no impidió que se siguiera haciendo todo tipo de preguntas, mientras se mordía las uñas  
Vio que Armie había cargado en el teléfono varias de las fotos que le había tomado. Algunas no las había visto. Mientras las miraba, Armie dejó de leer y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Avergonzado, trató de arrebatarle el teléfono, pero Timmy lo agarró con más fuerza y se echó a reír. Él, que no quería ofrecer un espectáculo al resto de los pasajeros, se acercó y le susurró al oído que lo besaría hasta hacerle perder el conocimiento si no se lo devolvía. Timmy se rindió. Devolviéndole el iPhone, se acurrucó contra su costado. Olvidándose de su lectura técnica, Armie sacó una novela de su maletín. 

—¿Qué es? —La suave voz de Timmy lo arrancó de la lectura pasados unos momentos. Él le mostró la cubierta. Era El fin de la aventura, de Graham Greene. 

—¿Es bueno? 

—Acabo de empezarlo, pero es un autor de prestigio. Escribió el guión de El tercer hombre, una de mis películas favoritas. 

—El título es deprimente. 

—No es lo que parece. —Armie se removió inquieto en su asiento—. O sí, pero no. Habla de la fe, de Dios, de la lujuria... Te lo dejaré cuando lo acabe. —Con una sonrisa sugerente, se acercó para susurrarle al oído—: O tal vez te lo lea en voz alta cuando estemos juntos en la cama. 

Timmy se ruborizó un poco, pero le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—Me encantaría. 

Armie le dio un beso en la frente. Timmy se acomodó un poco más y se relajó. De vez en cuando, Armie dejaba de leer y lo contemplaba por encima de las gafas. Le costaba expresar en palabras cómo se sentía cuando tenía a Timmy a su lado. Lo satisfecho que estaba cada vez que Timmy lo tocaba o que compartían el placer de la música, de la literatura, la comida o el vino. Le inspiraba emociones y deseos tan extraños como el de querer leerle en voz alta, compartir cama castamente, llenarlo de regalos sencillos o lujosamente decadentes, protegerlo de todo mal o asegurarse de que no pasara ni un solo día sin sonreír. 

«Tal vez la felicidad sea esto —pensó, intrigado—. Tal vez esto era lo que tenían Grace y Richard.» 

«Lo amas.» 

Armie se sobresaltó. 

«¿De dónde ha salido esa voz? ¿Quién ha dicho eso?» 

Miró a su alrededor, pero el resto de los pasajeros de primera clase estaban ocupados en sus cosas o durmiendo. Nadie prestaba atención al inquieto viajero ni a la belleza de hombre que dormitaba a su lado. 

«Es demasiado pronto. No es posible que lo ame todavía», le dijo a la voz, fuera quien fuese y volvió a sumergirse en la lectura con desasosiego. Al llegar a Filadelfia, fueron al garaje del aeropuerto a buscar el Jeep Grand Cherokee que Armie había alquilado. 

—¿En qué hotel estamos? 

—En el Four Seasons. ¿Lo conoces? 

—Sé dónde está, pero nunca me he alojado allí. 

—Es muy agradable. Te gustará. 

Lo que Armie se olvidó de mencionar fue que había reservado una suite con vistas panorámicas al Logan Circle, la famosa plaza del centro de Filadelfia. También se olvidó de decirle que la habitación tenía un precioso baño de mármol con una exquisita bañera. Timmy se fijó en ella antes que en las vistas. Tampoco se perdió detalle de la impresionante cesta de frutas con la que el director del hotel obsequiaba a sus mejores clientes. 

—Armie —dijo, casi casi sin aliento—, es preciosa. Me encantaría tomar un baño de espuma, pero... Él sonrió y, cogiéndolo del brazo, lo acompañó al cuarto de baño. 

—Puedes meterte en la bañera tranquilamente. No irrumpiré en tu intimidad y me comportaré como un perfecto caballero. —Con un brillo travieso en los ojos, añadió—: A menos que quieras que te frote la espalda. En ese caso, tendrás que taparme antes los ojos. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Podríamos usar una de tus corbatas—propuso, susurrando. Ante la expresión sorprendida de Armie, se echó a reír con más ganas. Le estaba tomando el pelo. «¡Descarado!» Al verlo sacar de la maleta el albornoz color melocotón y las pantuflas a juego, se dio cuenta de que permanecer en la habitación mientras Timmy se daba un baño iba a ser una tortura. Se sentiría como el rey David tentado por Betsabé así que, murmurando una excusa sobre ir a buscar un periódico, bajó al bar. No le pareció prudente sentarse a la barra, llena de mujeres de aspecto depredador y optó por tomarse una copa de vino y un sandwich en un rincón tranquilo. Consiguió un ejemplar del Philadelphia Inquirer y pasó la hora siguiente ahuyentando a las susodichas mujeres y tratando de no pensar en el precioso cuerpo de la Betsabé que estaba en su bañera. Cuando al fin regresó, la habitación entera olía a vainilla. Timmy estaba enroscado como un gatito en la cama. El pecho le subía y bajaba rítmicamente y tenía el pelo enrulado y oscuro, extendido sobre la almohada color verde salvia. Llevaba puesto el albornoz y las pantuflas. Armie lo observó dormir unos instantes, sintiendo una gran emoción. Mientras trataba de calmar sus sentimientos, se dio cuenta de que si su relación no avanzaba no era solo por culpa de las normas de la universidad. Él también tenía buena parte de culpa o, para ser más precisos, sus secretos. Y luego estaban los de Timmy. Había decidido no hacer el amor con Timmy hasta contárselo todo. Aunque la idea era casi insoportable, sabía que debería esperar también a que Timmy se sintiera lo bastante cómodo como para explicarle lo que callaba. Eso implicaba esperar a que se sintiera lo bastante seguro y fuerte como para confesarle lo que había pasado con Simon. Si no lo hacían así, nunca llegaría a conocerlo del todo. Sólo tendría acceso a una parte. Y tenían que conocerse el uno al otro completamente. Para él era importante no violar las normas de la universidad de manera literal, aunque en espíritu las estaban violando diariamente. Y para acabar de complicar las cosas, aunque tenía muchas ganas de avanzar en su relación, las amenazas de Simon habían sido como un jarro de agua fría para ambos. Estaba seguro de que a Timmy no le habría importado mantener contacto manual o incluso oral antes de que acabara el semestre. A él, desde luego, le habría servido para mantener a raya su deseo, aunque fuera temporalmente. Pero después de que su ex novio lo hubiera amenazado con los vídeos que tenía en su poder, que mostraban sus contactos sexuales, sabía que no había la menor posibilidad de que él aceptara repetir algo así. Estaba decidido a tratarlo con respeto y delicadeza, y a no presionarlo para hacer nada para obtener gratificación sexual momentánea. Armie necesitaba intimidad con él, no sólo contacto sexual. Dadas las previas vivencias de Timmy en esos temas, no iba a permitir que su primera experiencia juntos fuera otra cosa que una relación sexual plena. Era consciente de que, al tomar esa decisión, igual que la anterior de no hacer el amor con Timmy hasta no revelarle todos sus secretos, las posibilidades disminuían. Pero Armie quería más con él, no menos. Nunca podría conformarse con unos toqueteos en la oscuridad como los que le había robado su ex. Timothée se merecía un hombre que estuviera dispuesto a dárselo todo con ternura y paciencia, un hombre concentrado en la unión, no en sus propios deseos. Se merecía ser adorado, incluso venerado, especialmente la primera vez. Que lo partiera un rayo si le daba menos de lo que merecía. 

Armie suspiró y miró la hora. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada. Los dos necesitaban descansar. Le quitó las pantuflas y, levantándolo en brazos, trató de apartar el edredón sin despertarlo. El albornoz se abrió, dejando al descubierto su elegante cuello, la clavícula y parte de su pecho con uno de sus pezones. Era perfecto. El pezón rosado y pequeño contrastaba contra su pálida piel. Tan delicado... No precisamente lo que necesitaba ver en ese momento. Luchó por colocarlo debajo del edredón sin dejar más partes de su cuerpo al descubierto. Luego, con suaves tironcitos le cerró el albornoz, resistiendo la tentación de acariciar suavemente el pezón con sus dedos. O con sus labios. Nunca olvidaría esa imagen. Timothée vestido era espectacular, pero desnudo era como un cuadro de Botticelli. 

Se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar el Logan Circle y rebuscó en la cesta de frutas. Tras servirse un vaso de Perrier, se comió una manzana. Cuando se convenció de que podría controlarse, se puso el pantalón del pijama y una camiseta y, silenciosamente, se metió en la cama. Al notar el movimiento, Timmy suspiró y se volvió hacia él. El insignificante gesto hizo que el corazón se le hinchara en el pecho. Incluso en sueños lo reconocía y lo deseaba. Lo abrazó, envuelto en el edredón, y le dio un beso de buenas noches. Mientras se dormía, dio las gracias porque el fin del semestre estuviera tan cercano. 

Cuando llegaron a Selinsgrove, la tarde siguiente, fueron directamente a casa de Richard. En cuanto aparcaron, Timmy llamó a su padre desde el coche. 

—¡Tim! Bienvenido a casa. ¿Tuvieron un buen vuelo? 

—Muy bueno. Hemos tenido que salir muy temprano, pero ha valido la pena. 

Tom soltó el aire con fuerza. 

—Por cierto, quería comentarte una cosa. Ya le he dicho a Richard que no podré cenar con ustedes. Deb se enfadó un poco cuando le dije que no iría a su casa por Acción de Gracias, así que finalmente le dije que cenaría con ella y los niños. Rachel sugirió que te quedaras con ellos para que no estés solo esta noche. 

—Oh. —Timmy miró a Armie con sentimientos encontrados. 

—Deb dice que estaría encantada de que fueras a cenar. 

—No insistas. 

Su padre suspiró. 

—Entonces, ¿qué te parece si nos encontramos en el restaurante Kinfolks mañana por la mañana y desayunamos juntos? 

Timmy se mordió las uñas, preguntándose por qué siempre ocupaba un segundo o un tercer lugar en la vida de su padre. 

—De acuerdo. Le pediré a Rachel que me lleve. ¿A las nueve? 

—Perfecto. Ah y, Tim, dales recuerdos a Richard y a Aaron. Y mantente alejado de Armie. 

Timmy se ruborizó intensamente. 

—Adiós, papá. Colgó el teléfono y, mirando a Armie, preguntó: —Has oído eso, ¿no? 

—Sí. —Tomándole una mano entre las suyas, le acarició la palma con el pulgar—. Pronto sabrán que estamos aquí. ¿Cómo reaccionó Tom cuando le contaste lo de Simon? 

Timmy bajó la vista hacia sus manos unidas. 

—¿Timothée? 

—Lo siento. Sí, me dijo que no volvería a darle mi número. 

—¿Le mencionaste lo del video? —preguntó él, muy serio. 

—No. Y no pienso hacerlo. 

—Es tu padre, Timothée. ¿No debería saber lo que está pasando para que pueda protegerte? 

Encogiéndose de hombros, miró por la ventana. 

—¿Qué podría hacer? Es mi palabra contra la suya. 

Armie dejó de acariciarlo en seco. 

—¿Fue eso lo que dijo tu padre? 

—No exactamente. 

—¿No se lo tomó en serio? 

—Simon lo tiene engañado, igual que tiene engañados a todos los demás. Papá cree que es un malentendido. 

—¿Y por qué demonios cree eso? Eres su hijo, por el amor de Dios. 

—A él, Simon le gustaba mucho. Y no sabe lo que pasó entre nosotros. 

—¿Por qué no se lo contaste? 

Timmy se volvió hacia él con una mirada desesperada. 

—Porque no quiero que lo sepa. No me creería. Ya perdí a mi madre. No quiero perder también a mi padre. 

—Timmy, ¿cómo iba a abandonarte tu padre por romper con tu novio? 

—Lleva toda la vida observándome para ver si acabo como mi madre. No quiero que me vea así. Es la única familia que me queda. 

Cerrando los ojos, Armie apoyó la cabeza en el asiento. 

—Si ese chico te obligó a hacer cosas contra tu voluntad, si te atacó o si abusó de ti, tienes que contárselo a tu padre. Él tiene que saberlo. 

—Demasiado tarde. 

Armie abrió los ojos y, volviéndose hacia él, le sujetó la cara entre las manos. 

—Timmy, escúchame bien. Algún día vas a tener que contárselo a alguien. 

Timmy parpadeó para no llorar. 

—Lo sé. 

—Me gustaría ser la persona a la que se lo explicaras. —Timmy asintió, pero no le prometió nada. Inclinándose, Armie le dio un casto beso en los labios. —Vamos. Nos estarán esperando. 

Al cruzar el umbral, Timmy se sintió... raro. Los muebles seguían en el mismo sitio de siempre y la decoración no había cambiado, excepto por la ausencia de flores frescas, que Grace siempre colocaba en un gran jarrón, en una mesita a la entrada. Pero ahora, sólo entrar y mirar a su alrededor, se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía, fría y solitaria, a pesar de estar llena de gente. Grace había sido el corazón de aquella familia y todo el mundo notaba su ausencia.   
Timmy se estremeció. Instintivamente, Armie le puso la mano en parte baja de la espalda —una suave presión, un calor tranquilizador— hasta que el escalofrío desapareció. Ni siquiera se habían mirado. Cuando él apartó la mano, Timmy sintió su ausencia. Se preguntó qué significaría todo aquello. 

—¡Timmy! —Rachel salió corriendo de la cocina—. Me alegro tanto de que estés aquí... 

Cuando los dos amigos acabaron de abrazarse, Rachel hizo lo propio con Armie. Scott, Aaron y Richard se levantaron de su silla para saludar a los recién llegados. Timmy empezó a decirle a Richard lo mucho que sentía no haber podido asistir al funeral, pero Rachel lo interrumpió: 

—Vamos, quítate el abrugo. Estoy preparando unos Flirtinis. Armie, sírvete lo que quieras. Hay cerveza en la nevera. 

Timmy murmuró algo que Armie no entendió y los dos desaparecieron en la cocina, dejando a los otros hombres ocupados con el partido de fútbol. 

—Espero que Armie haya sido educado durante el viaje —dijo Rachel, vertiendo los ingredientes en la licorera. 

—Muy educado. Me alegro de que se ofreciera a traerme, o habría tenido que venir en autobus. Al final, papá ha decidido pasar la noche con Deb y sus hijos. Me temo que voy a tener que dormir aquí. 

Puso los ojos en blanco, todavía decepcionado porque su padre hubiera elegido a su novia en vez de a él. Rachel le dio ánimos con una sonrisa y se alcanzó un Flirtini. 

—Necesitas una copa. Puedes quedarte todo el fin de semana si quieres. ¿Quién desea estar solo en casa pudiendo estar aquí, bebiendo cócteles? 

Timmy se echó a reír y dio un sorbo a la bebida con demasiado entusiasmo. Los amigos se pusieron al día de las novedades. Cuando iban ya por la segunda ronda de Flirtinis y la conversación había empezado a subir de tono, el partido acabó, liberando a los hombres de la gran pantalla plana de plasma que dominaba el salón. Grace la había condenado al sótano, pero tras su muerte, Richard la había indultado. Se reunieron con los dos jóvenes en la cocina, pasándose aperitivos y botellas de cerveza y ofreciéndole a Rachel consejos no deseados para la cocción del pavo orgánico criado en granja. 

—Lleva demasiado tiempo en el horno. Estará más seco que el pavo que sale en la película ¡Socorro! Ya es Navidad. —Scott le guiñó un ojo a Timmy a espaldas de su hermana. 

—Scott, o paras o te trincharé a ti en vez de al pavo. —Rachel abrió la puerta del horno y empezó a rociar la carne con salsa ansiosamente, sin dejar de controlar el termómetro. 

—Tiene un aspecto estupendo, cariño —observó Aaron, dándole un beso en la mejilla y aprovechando la distracción para arrebatarle el cucharón que ella estaba usando para bañar el pavo con su salsa. Temía que Rachel lo usara para atacar con él a su hermano. Scott era el mayor de los hijos biológicos de Grace y Richard. Tenía cinco años más que Rachel. Era divertido, despreocupado y, a menudo, grosero. Era igual de alto que Armie y un poco más fuerte. Igual que Rachel, había sacado el pelo y los ojos de su padre. Y, al igual que sus ojos este, tenía un gran corazón, excepto en lo que a su hermano adoptivo se refería. 

—Timmy, me alegro mucho de volver a verte —dijo Richard, sentándose a su lado en un taburete—. Rachel me ha contado que te va muy bien en la universidad. 

Timmy sonrió. Richard era un hombre guapo, con una belleza clásica. Tenía el pelo claro, que empezaba a llenársele de canas, y una mirada amable. Era profesor de biología en la Universidad de Susquehanna, especializado en anatomía humana y, más concretamente, en el cerebro y las neuronas. A pesar de su encanto y su inteligencia, a menudo era el último en participar en una conversación. Su carácter callado se había complementado perfectamente con el extrovertido de Grace. Sin ella, parecía... a la deriva. Timmy sintió su soledad, que también era visible en las arrugas que le habían aparecido alrededor de los ojos. Estaba claramente más viejo y más delgado. 

—Y yo me alegro de estar aquí, Richard. Siento no haber podido venir en septiembre. —Él lo tranquilizó con unas palmaditas en la mano—. Sí, las clases me van muy bien. Estoy muy contento. 

Trató de no removerse en el asiento, especialmente al notar un par de ojos azules clavados en él. 

—Armie me dijo que estabas en su clase. 

—Es verdad, ¿qué tal? —preguntó Scott—. ¿Entiendes algo de lo que dice o necesitas intérprete? 

Aunque Timmy sabía que Scott estaba bromeando, vio de reojo que Armie hacía una mueca. 

—Es mi clase favorita —respondió suavemente—. El seminario del profesor Hammer tiene fama de ser el mejor en su especialidad. En octubre dio una conferencia a la que asistieron más de cien personas. Su fotografía salió en el periódico de la universidad. 

Rachel alzó las cejas y miró alternativamente a Timmy y Armie. 

—El profesor Hammer, ¿eh? Joder, Armiz. ¿Te excita que te llamen así? ¿Tus amantes también te llaman así en la cama? —preguntó Scott, riéndose a carcajadas. 

—En primer lugar, no tengo amantes. Y no, la maravillosa persona con la que estoy saliendo no me llama así —respondió Armie en tono frío y hostil, mientras se marchaba de la cocina. 

—Scott, te he dicho que te comportaras —lo reprendió su padre en voz baja. 

—Estaba bromeando. Siempre se lo toma todo tan a pecho... Necesita relajarse un poco. Además, siempre ha sido promiscuo. No entiendo por qué se ha molestado. 

—Parece que ahora tiene pareja. Esperemos que lo haga feliz —intervino Aaron, sorprendentemente comprensivo. 

La expresión de Richard era difícil de interpretar. 

—A ver. Esto ya va a ser bastante duro sin necesidad de toda esta mierda pasivo-agresiva —dijo Rachel levantando la voz y mirando a su hermano con los brazos en jarra—. Perdón por el lenguaje, papá. 

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el centro de todo? La última vez que conté, éramos cuatro en esta casa. 

Scott ya no estaba bromeando. 

—Porque está tratando de mejorar, que es más de lo que puede decirse de ti. Y ahora, ven aquí, escurre esas patatas y empieza a machacarlas para hacer el puré mientras Aaron saca el pavo del horno. Timmy, ¿puedes ir a buscar a Armie, por favor? Me gustaría que subiera un par de botellas de vino de la bodega. 

—Puedo hacerlo yo —se ofreció Richard—. Tal vez deberíamos darle un momento. 

—Ya ha tenido un momento. Si Scott promete comportarse, no habrá más problemas. —Fulminó a su hermano con la mirada hasta que él asintió—. Además, papá, necesito que tú trinches el pavo. ¿Timmy? 

Rachel le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y él asintió, saliendo de la cocina. Tras subir rápidamente la escalera, recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta entreabierta de la antigua habitación de Armie. Llamó con suavidad. 

—Adelante. —Sonaba enojado. La habitación estaba igual que cuando tenía diecisiete años. Lo único que faltaba eran los carteles de grupos musicales. Una gran cama ocupaba el centro de la estancia, frente a una ventana que mostraba una vista panorámica del bosque de detrás de la casa. En una de las paredes había un gran armario ropero antiguo. En la de enfrente, tres estanterías y un equipo de música. Las cortinas y la ropa de cama eran de color azul oscuro, igual que la alfombra. Armie estaba deshaciendo el equipaje, colocando la ropa metódicamente encima de la cama. Al verlo, se incorporó y sonrió. —¿Ves por qué prefiero alojarme en un hotel? 

—Lo siento, Armie. Debería haber hecho algo. O haber dicho algo. 

—No. Tienes que hacer lo que suelo hacer yo. Aceptar las bromas y callar. —Soltando lo que tenía en las manos, se acercó a él rápidamente y lo abrazó—. Me alegro de que estemos llevando nuestra relación en secreto. Scott no tiene muy buena opinión de mí y tu reputación saldría perjudicada por asociación. 

—No me importa que me critique. 

Armie sonrió y le acarició la mejilla. 

—A mí sí me importa. Me importa mucho. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Esta noche, cuando todos se hayan acostado, me gustaría que fuésemos a dar un paseo. 

—Me encantaría. 

—Al menos, así tendré algo agradable que esperar. 

Armie lo abrazó y lo besó apasionadamente. Su lengua se coló en su boca mientras las manos se le iban a su culo, que le apretó sin ninguna vergüenza. Timmy se permitió olvidarse de dónde estaba durante unos instantes, pero luego lo apartó con un pequeño empujón. 

—No... No podemos. 

Los ojos de Armie tenían un brillo salvaje. 

—Pero te necesito... —Agarrándolo con fuerza, le hundió las manos en el pelo—. Te necesito, Timothée. Ahora. 

Las entrañas de Timmy se licuaron al oír la desesperación en sus palabras. Armie le besó el cuello, abriéndole la camisa con la boca y mordisqueándole la clavícula. Cerrando la puerta de la habitación con el pie, le desabrochó dos botones, apartando la tela para dejar al descubierto la piel de su pecho. Luego lo levantó y lo apoyó contra la puerta, rodeándose la cintura con sus piernas. Al notar el contacto directo entre ellos, Timmy ahogó un grito. Armie le acarició el pecho con los labios, hundiendo la punta de la lengua en la profundidad, llegando a la piel sensible que rodeaba su pezón. Timmy echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó, buscando la cabeza de él a ciegas, enlazando las manos en su pelo, animándolo a seguir. Armie respondió lamiendo más, mientras con la otra mano seguía sujetándolo por debajo del muslo. Timmy abrió los ojos de repente al notar que con una mano estaba estimulando su pezón y que su boca había subido y le succionaba la base del cuello. En contra de su voluntad, le apartó la mano y se movió para que lo soltara. 

—Armie, lo siento. No podemos —dijo, colocándose bien la camisa. Se movió de un lado a otro, pero él no lo soltó. Lo que vio en sus ojos lo hizo ruborizar—. Sé que estás disgustado y me gustaría consolarte, pero nos están esperando abajo. Rachel quiere que elijas el vino para la cena. 

Armie lo miró de otra manera y lo depositó en el suelo con suavidad. Timmy se abrochó la camisa rápidamente y se arregló los pantalones. 

—Tienes una opinión demasiado buena de mí. 

Timmy recorrió el borde de la alfombra con la punta del botín. 

—Lo dudo. 

—Lo que acabo de hacer no ha sido agradable ni apropiado. Lo siento mucho. 

Con un dedo, le acarició la mancha roja que había aparecido en el lugar donde lo había succiona. Timmy le miró los ojos, oscuros y preocupados. 

—Armie, estás cansado del viaje y esta reunión no resulta fácil. Sé que no ibas en serio. Te sientes mejor cuando me tocas y, francamente, a mí me pasa lo mismo —confesó, mirando al suelo. 

—Ven aquí —susurró él, envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo—. Te equivocas en una cosa. Iba muy en serio. Por supuesto que me siento mejor cuando te toco, pero eso no es excusa. Siento haberte asaltado de esta manera. He perdido la cabeza. 

Parecía asqueado de sí mismo. 

—No me has hecho daño. 

Armie sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente. 

—Me esforzaré para ser digno de ti. Si no estuvieras aquí, ya me habría marchado. 

—No, no lo habrías hecho. Richard te necesita. Y tú no lo abandonarías en la adversidad. 

Una sombra cruzó el rostro de Armie. Con un último beso, más de amigo que de amante, se volvió hacia la maleta. Timmy salió de la habitación y bajó la escalera, preguntándose qué pasaría durante la cena. Se detuvo en el descanso a mirarse en el espejo, esperando que no se notara que acababa de pasar unos momentos furtivos de intimidad con su profesor.


	26. XXV Buenas noches, Timmy

Rachel se había encargado de distribuir a los invitados en la mesa. Ella ocupó el lugar de Grace, para estar más cerca de la cocina, y Richard se sentó a la cabecera; como siempre. Scott y Aaron estaban sentados en un lado y Timmy y Armie en el otro. Aunque de vez en cuando Timmy notaba los ojos de Armie mirándolo, para su decepción, este no hizo ningún intento de tocarlo por debajo de la mesa. Antes de empezar a comer, Richard les pidió que se dieran las manos para bendecir la mesa. Al darle la mano a Armie, Timmy sintió una conexión como de corriente eléctrica e, instintivamente, se soltó. Los ojos de halcón de Rachel tampoco se perdieron detalle esta vez, pero no dijo nada, sobre todo porque Timmy volvió a darle la mano a Armie en seguida. 

—Padre, te damos gracias por este día y por los muchos dones que hemos recibido. Gracias por nuestro país, nuestro hogar y la comida que vamos a tomar. Gracias por mi hermosa familia y por poder estar juntos; por mi preciosa esposa, el amor de mi vida... 

Seis pares de ojos se abrieron al unísono. Cinco de ellos se volvieron hacia la cabecera de la mesa. Un par de ojos grises se cerraron y una mano los cubrió. Había sido un lapsus. Las palabras se le habían escapado sin pensar, después de tantos años de repetirlas. Pero el efecto fue inmediato y dramático. Los hombros de Richard empezaron a temblar. 

—Oh, Dios mío —murmuró Timmy. Rachel salió disparada a abrazar y consolar a su padre, intentando contener las lágrimas. Aaron acabó la plegaria por Richard como si no hubiera pasado nada. Cuando dijeron «Amén», casi todos se secaron alguna lágrima.   
Empezaron a pasarse el pavo, las verduras y el puré de Scott. Excepto Armie, que permaneció inmóvil, con los puños apretados a los costados, mientras era testigo de las lágrimas de su padre adoptivo. Por debajo de la mesa, Timmy le buscó la rodilla con la mano. Al ver que no protestaba ni hacía muecas, la dejó allí. Al cabo de un rato, él le tomó la mano y le dio un apretón. Timmy notó que el cuerpo de Armie se relajaba antes de soltarlo. Durante el resto de la cena, él mantuvo el pie enlazado con el de Timmy, en secreto. Mientras disfrutaban de una tarta de calabaza, Richard le contó a Timmy que en enero se trasladaría a Filadelfia para iniciar una nueva vida. Iba a trabajar como investigador en el Centro de Neurociencia del hospital de la Universidad de Temple. 

—¿Has vendido la casa? 

Richard desvió la vista hacia Armie antes de volver a mirar a Timmy. 

—Sí, he comprado un piso cerca de Rachel y Aaron. En Filadelfia podré centrarme en la investigación y no tendré que dar clases. Creo que aún no ha llegado el momento de retirarme, pero sí me apetece mucho cambiar de actividad. —Timmy se entristeció al pensar que la casa iba a pasar a otras manos, pero en voz alta apoyó la decisión de Richard. 

«Por eso Armie quiere ir a pasear esta noche por el huerto.» 

—Bueno, Armie, ¿por qué no le cuentas a todo el mundo lo de tu viaje a Italia? —Richard le dirigió una sonrisa orgullosa a su hijo adoptivo. Varias cosas pasaron a la vez. Rachel y Aaron se volvieron hacia Timmy, que siguió comiendo la tarta de calabaza como si no pasara nada, tratando de que no se le notara que se había quedado de piedra. Armie le buscó la mano por debajo de la mesa mientras apretaba tanto los dientes que a Timmy le pareció oírlos. 

—¿Te vas a Italia? —preguntó Scott—. Ojalá yo también tuviera un fondo de inversiones que me permitiera irme de viaje. Me encantaría ir a Italia —añadió, guiñándole un ojo a Timmy. Richard miró a Armie expectante, y Timmy vio que este luchaba para disimular el enojo que sentía antes de responder: 

—Me han invitado a dar una conferencia en la Galería de los Uffizi, en Florencia. —respondió con sequedad. 

—¿Cuándo irás? 

—A principios de diciembre. 

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —preguntó Aaron. 

—Una semana o dos. Tal vez algo más. Los organizadores han planeado varios actos y pensaba aprovechar para investigar algunos temas para mi segundo libro mientras estoy allí. Pero ya veremos. 

Apretó la mano de Timmy por debajo de la mesa. Él había perdido la fuerza y tenía la mano como muerta. Permanecía con la vista clavada en la tarta de calabaza, masticando despacio. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos húmedos. No se atrevía a mirar a Armie. Después de cenar, todos colaboraron recogiendo la mesa y lavando platos. Armie trató de hablar con Timmy a solas, pero los interrumpían constantemente. Por fin, se rindió y acompañó a Richard al porche mientras el resto de la familia se apilaba en los sofás del salón para escuchar música de los años ochenta. La elección había sido de Scott, que se puso a bailar cuando empezó a sonar Tainted Love, de Soft Cell, entre las burlas de Rachel y de Timmy. Aaron no entendía la fascinación que tanta gente sentía por la música de los ochenta, ni le veía la gracia a la manera de bailar ecléctica de Scott, pero le dedicó una sonrisa educada mientras bebía cerveza. Cuando empezó a sonar Don’t You Forget About Me, Timmy supo que había llegado la hora de ir a buscar una segunda copa. Una vez en la cocina, se encontró mirando por la ventana a Armie y a Richard, que estaban sentados en sillas Adirondack, con los abrigos puestos. 

—Hola, Timmy —lo saludó Aaron, abriendo la nevera y sacando otra cerveza—. ¿Una Corona? 

—Gracias. —Él la aceptó, francamente agradecido. 

—¿Lima? —Aaron señaló un cuenco con trozos de lima en la encimera. Al verla intentar introducir el trozo de lima en la estrecha abertura de la botella, se apiadó de él. —¿Quieres que lo haga yo? 

—Por favor. —Aaron era un especialista en cervezas Corona. Metió la lima dentro de la botella y, cerrando la abertura con el pulgar, lo puso boca abajo, enviando la rodaja de fruta al fondo. Luego le dio la vuelta y dejó escapar el aire comprimido muy lentamente. Con una mirada de satisfacción, se lo devolvió. —Así es como se hace —le dijo sonriendo. Timmy dio un trago y le devolvió la sonrisa. Tenía razón. La cerveza estaba muy buena. 

—Eres un buen hombre, Aaron. —Timmy se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. Él se ruborizó, pero no dejó de sonreír. 

—¿Cómo estás? 

Timmy se encogió de hombros. 

—Bien. Tengo mucho trabajo, pero no me va mal. Voy a presentar solicitudes a varias universidades para hacer varios cursos de doctorado el año que viene. Espero que me admitan en alguna. 

Aaron asintió y le dirigió una mirada seria pero comprensiva. 

—Rachel me contó que Simon te había llamado. No quiero disgustarte, pero estamos preocupados por ti. ¿De verdad estás bien? 

Timmy parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que Aaron le estaba diciendo. Armie debía de haberle contado a Rachel la llamada de Simon. 

—Me asusté. A pesar de estar tan lejos, logró localizarme. Y no le gustó lo que le dije. 

Él le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo. 

—Ahora estás aquí. Formamos una familia y nos protegemos entre nosotros. Si se atreve a aparecer por aquí, me encargaré de darle su merecido. No sabes las ganas que tengo de darle una paliza. Qué mejor manera de liberar tensiones que darle su merecido a alguien como él. 

Sonrió y bebió un nuevo sorbo. Timmy asintió, pero no le devolvió la sonrisa. 

—¿Qué pasa con la boda? Rachel me dijo que ya tenían fecha, pero cuando se lo pregunté esta noche se ha cerrado como una ostra y no me dicho nada. 

—No se lo digas a nadie. — Aaron negó con la cabeza. —Habíamos pensado casarnos en julio. Pero esta noche, al ver a su padre romperse al bendecir la mesa, me ha dicho que no era un buen momento para anunciarlo. Así que volvemos a estar donde estábamos. Comprometidos, pero sin fecha. 

Bajó la cabeza y se secó la comisura de un ojo. Timmy sintió lástima por él. 

—Rachel te ama y se casará contigo, pero quiere tener una boda feliz, rodeada de una familia feliz. Lo logrará, aunque tengan que esperar un poco. 

—¿Y yo? ¿No le importa que yo sea feliz? —murmuró y la mirada se le endureció momentáneamente. En seguida suspiró y negó con la cabeza—. No era eso lo que quería decir. La amo desde hace años. Yo no quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. Quería que nos casáramos antes de entrar en la universidad. Pero ella siempre quiere esperar. Tanta espera me está matando, Tim. 

—Para algunas personas, el matrimonio solo es un trozo de papel. Rachel tiene suerte de que tú pienses de otra manera. 

—No es solo un trozo de papel. Quiero estar junto a ella y prometerle mi amor frente a Dios y todos nuestros amigos. Quiero que sea mi compañera, pero no como mi novia, sino como mi esposa. Quiero lo que Richard y Grace tenían, pero algunos días me pregunto si será posible. 

Timmy le rodeó el hombro con un brazo y lo abrazó con timidez. 

—Ya verás como sí. Ten fe. En cuanto Richard se mude a Filadelfia y empiece una nueva vida, Rachel se dará cuenta de que tienen derecho a ser felices. Estar en esta casa sin Grace es muy duro para todos. Está tan vacía sin ella... 

Aaron asintió y vació el resto de la pequeña botella. 

—Rachel querrá bailar. Si me disculpas... —Desapareció en el salón, dejando a Timmy con una cerveza perfecta y unos pensamientos imperfectos. Mientras tanto, Richard y Armie estaban disfrutando de los regalos de este: puros habanos que había traído de contrabando de Canadá y una botella del whisky escocés favorito de Richard, The Glenrothes. 

—Grace nunca nos habría permitido hacer esto dentro de casa —reflexionó Richard, soltando anillos de humo hacia el cielo oscuro y aterciopelado de noviembre. 

—No creo que a nadie le importara ahora. 

Richard le dedicó una sonrisa triste. 

—A mí me importaría. Por ella. Gracias, por cierto. Creo que son los mejores que he probado. 

—De nada. 

Tras brindar y desearse salud, volvieron a guardar silencio mientras contemplaban el bosque de detrás de la casa y las delicadas estrellas. 

—Timmy tiene buen aspecto. ¿Ustedes se ven a menudo? 

Armie echó la ceniza en el cenicero que había entre los dos. 

—Está en mi clase. 

—Ha crecido. Y parece una persona mucho más segura. —Richard aspiró el humo del puro, pensativo—. Tu universidad le sienta bien. —Armie se encogió de hombros. —Grace lo quería mucho —continuó el hombre y miró de reojo a su hijo adoptivo, que no reaccionó de ninguna manera—. Antes de que me mude, tendríamos que celebrar una reunión familiar para hablar sobre los muebles y otras cosas. Sé que será incómodo para todos, pero creo que sería mejor hacerlo ahora que en Navidad. Vendrás en Navidad, ¿verdad? 

—Sí, pero aún no sé la fecha exacta. Y por lo que respecta a los muebles, Rachel y Scott pueden quedárselo todo. 

Richard apretó los labios. 

—Tú también formas parte de esta familia. ¿No hay nada que te apetezca conservar? ¿Ni siquiera el armario que Grace heredó de su abuela? Siempre ha estado en tu habitación. 

Él se lo quedó mirando antes de responder: —Pensaba que te lo llevarías todo. 

—No, no hay sitio en el departamento. Hay algunas cosas de las que no puedo desprenderme, pero el resto... —Suspiró—. Francamente, para mí lo más importante es esto. —Levantó la mano y le enseñó el anillo de boda. A Armie le sorprendió que lo siguiera llevando, pero solo por un momento. Algo le dijo que Richard lo seguiría llevando el resto de su vida. —Grace quería que se repartieran las joyas. Rachel se ocupó ayer. Hay un par de piezas para ti en el tocador de nuestra habitación. 

—¿A Rachel no le importa? 

—Claro que no. Respeta la decisión de Grace, igual que Scott. De hecho, también hay algo para Timmy, si no te importa. 

Armie se frotó los ojos. 

—No, claro que no me importa. ¿En qué pensaste? 

—Grace tenía dos collares de perlas. Uno se lo compré yo, pero el otro se lo regalaron sus padres o se lo compró ella cuando era joven, no estoy seguro. Ese es el que quieren regalarle a Timmy. 

—Perfecto. 

—Bien. Por favor, habla con Rachel del asunto antes de irte. Hay algunas cosas que seguro que querrás llevarte. —Armie asintió incómodo, sin apartar la vista del habano. —Grace te quería. Para ella no había favoritos, pero siempre supo que tú eras... especial. Estaba convencida de que Dios te había llevado hasta ella y deseaba fervientemente que fueras feliz. 

Armie asintió. 

—Lo sé. 

—En realidad, lo que quería era que conocieras a una buena persona, sentaras cabeza, tuvieras una familia y fueras feliz. 

—Eso no pasará nunca, Richard. 

—Eso nunca se sabe. —Alargando una mano, le dio un cariñoso apretón en el antebrazo—. Grace nunca se rindió. No te rindas tú. Sabes que ella te amaba y que ahora mismo debe de estar encendiendo velas y rezando por ti. Sólo que un poco más cerca de la fuente original. 

Por un instante, sus ojos se encontraron. Por un instante, tanto los de color zafiro como los de color gris se humedecieron. «Reza también por mí, Grace. ¿Cómo voy a vivir sin ti?», pensó Richard. Los dos hombres siguieron lanzando anillos de humo por el porche, saboreando en silencio el whisky y los recuerdos. Cuando decidieron que era hora de acostarse, todos subieron la escalera por parejas, como los animales del arca. Armie agarró ligeramente a Timmy, para que fueran los últimos en subir. Cuando todos hubieron desaparecido en sus respectivas habitaciones, se plantó frente a su puerta, observándolo con voracidad. Timmy, nervioso de repente, no podía dejar de mirarse los pies. Acercándose, Armie le desabrochó un botón de la camisa y le acarició la marca que le había dejado hacía un rato. 

—Lo siento —dijo. —Timmy mantuvo la cabeza baja. —Mírame —le pidió preocupado, alzándole la barbilla con un dedo—. No pretendía marcarte. Sé que no me perteneces, pero aunque fueras mío, encontraría una manera de demostrárselo al mundo que no fuera dejando tu preciosa piel de color rojo o morado. —Los ojos de Timmy se llenaron de lágrimas. Por supuesto que era suyo. Lo había sido desde que, a los diecisiete años, le dio la mano aquella noche y lo siguió al bosque. —Espera un momento. —Armie desapareció en su habitación y regresó con un jersey de cachemira de color verde que a Timmy le resultaba muy familiar—. Toma, es para ti. Tomó el jersey, pero lo miró sin comprender. —No quiero que pases frío. Es para nuestro paseo por el bosque. 

—Gracias. ¿No te hará falta? 

Armie sonrió. 

—Tengo más. Y me gusta saber que algo mío estará cerca de ti. Si por mí fuera, lo llevarías puesto todo el fin de semana. —Enderezando los hombros, añadió—: Es una manera mucho más civilizada de marcarte. Sus ojos brillaban en la tenue luz del pasillo. Dio un paso hacia él, como si fuera a abrazarlo, pero Scott salió de la habitación en ese momento, vestido sólo con unos bóxers con caritas sonrientes estampadas. Al verlo, Armie alargó la mano formalmente. 

—Buenas noches, Timmy —le deseo, estrechándosela. 

Scott resopló y entró al baño. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras él, Armie estrechó a Timmy sus brazos y lo besó decididamente en los labios. —Vendré a buscarte dentro de una hora. Abrígate bien y ponte calzado cómodo —dijo, mirándole los botines de cuero y suspirando. Le dolía tener que despedirse de ellos, pero sabía que era necesario. —Buenas noches, mi... —Se interrumpió bruscamente y se metió en su habitación, dejando a Timmy solo en el pasillo. Timmy se preguntó qué sería lo que no había dicho y si debería aclararle que era suyo. Entró en la habitación y se cambió de ropa, envuelto en el aroma de Armie y la calidez de la lana de cachemira, que lo rodeaba como si fuera el abrazo de un amante…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como nosotras!!


	27. XXVI Siempre has sido tu

Mientras la casa estaba sumida en sombras y todo el mundo parecía estar durmiendo, Timmy y Armie permanecían de pie en la cocina, contemplándose. 

—No estoy seguro de que vayas lo suficientemente abrigado. Hace mucho frío ahí fuera —dijo, tocándole el abrigo. 

—No tanto como en Toronto —replicó, quitándole importancia. 

—No estaremos mucho rato fuera. Mira lo que he encontrado. —Armie le mostró una bufanda larga, hecha de anchas franjas blancas y negras. Tras enroscarla alrededor del cuello de Timmy, le hizo un precioso nudo en forma de moño—. Es de mi facultad en Oxford. 

Timmy sonrió. 

—Me gusta. 

—Te queda bien. Y he encontrado otra cosa —añadió, mostrándole una vieja manta que le resultó familiar. Alargando la mano, Timmy la acarició. 

—¿Es nuestra manta? —Eso creo, pero no será suficiente. He traído dos más. —Dándole la mano, lo guió hasta el porche. Estaba más oscuro que hacía un rato y hacía más frío, pero extrañamente, parecía como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo desde el momento en que, hacía tantos años, le dio la mano y lo siguió al bosque. Al recordar aquella noche, el corazón se le aceleró y respiró hondo para calmarse. Armie le apretó la mano. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada. 

—Estás nervioso, lo noto. Cuéntamelo. 

Le soltó la mano y lo abrazó por la cintura. Timmy le devolvió el abrazo. 

—La última vez que estuve en este bosque me perdí. Prométeme que no me dejarás solo otra vez. 

—No tengo ninguna intención de dejarte solo. No sabes lo importante que eres para mí. No quiero ni imaginarme lo que sería perderte. —El tono de voz de Armie había cambiado. Era una voz más baja, más tensa. Su declaración lo tomó por sorpresa. —Si por cualquier razón nos separamos, quiero que me esperes. Te encontraré, te lo prometo. —Sacándose una linterna del bolsillo, iluminó el camino que desaparecía entre los árboles. El bosque por la noche era espeluznante, una mezcla de árboles pelados esperando a que llegara la primavera y de pinos frondosos. Timmy se sujetó de la cintura de Armie con más fuerza para no tropezar con alguna raíz. Cuando llegaron al extremo del huerto de manzanos, se detuvieron. A Timmy le pareció más pequeño de lo que recordaba. La zona cubierta de hierba no había cambiado, igual que la roca. Los árboles eran los mismos, pero no tan grandes ni tan impresionantes como los recordaba. Todo tenía un aspecto mucho más melancólico y solitario, como si hubiera sido olvidado. Armie lo guió hasta el lugar donde habían estado, tantos años atrás, y extendió la manta en el suelo. 

—¿Quién ha comprado la casa de Richard? —preguntó Timmy. 

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? 

—Por curiosidad. Dime que no ha sido la señora Roberts. Siempre la quiso. 

Él le tiró del brazo para que se sentara a su lado y los cubrió a ambos con mantas. Él se acurrucó a su lado y Armie lo abrazó. 

—La he comprado yo. 

—¿¿¿De verdad??? ¿Por qué? 

—No podía permitir que la señora Roberts se la quedara y talara todos los árboles. 

—¿Compraste la casa por el huerto? 

—No soportaba la idea de que alguien más la comprara y destruyera la propiedad. O de no poder regresar aquí nunca más. 

—¿Qué harás con ella? 

—No lo sé. Tal vez la alquile. O me la quede como casa de verano. Pero no podía consentir que Richard se la vendiera a un desconocido. 

—Ha sido un gesto muy generoso. 

—El dinero no significa nada. Nunca podré pagarle lo que hizo por mí. —Timmy lo besó en la mejilla. —¿Estás cómodo? —preguntó Armie con una sonrisa. 

—Sí. 

—¿Tienes frío? 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—No, estás generando una importante cantidad de calor. 

—Pero estás demasiado lejos. 

Incluso a la escasa luz de la luna, notó que los ojos de Armie se oscurecían. Se acercó un poco más a él y se estremeció cuando lo sentó de lado sobre su regazo. 

—Mucho mejor así —susurró, subiéndole un poco el abrigo para poder acariciarle la suave piel de la espalda. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

—Por supuesto. 

—¿Por qué no te llamas Clark de apellido? 

Armie suspiró. 

—Hammer era el apellido de mi madre. Pensé que, si me lo cambiaba, sería como renegar de ella. Además, no soy un Clark. No realmente. 

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus recuerdos, Armie acariciándole la espalda y Timmy acurrucado contra su cuerpo. No parecía que él tuviera intención de iniciar una conversación, por lo que Timmy tomó la iniciativa. 

—Me enamoré de ti al ver tu foto por primera vez. Me quedé muy sorprendido cuando te fijaste en mí aquella noche. No me podía creer que quisieras que te acompañara al bosque. 

Armie le rozó los labios con los suyos, avivando el fuego que ardía latente bajo la superficie. 

—Te apareciste de entre las sombras. Una vez me preguntaste por qué no te hice el amor aquella noche. No me hizo falta. Bebí de tu bondad y eso fue suficiente para calmar mi anhelo. —Timmy habría apartado la vista, avergonzado, pero la vulnerabilidad que vio en los ojos de Armie lo retuvo y se quedó explorando las profundidades de sus ojos. —No me acuerdo de todo, pero sí recuerdo que pensé que eras muy hermoso. Tu pelo, la cara, la boca... Tu boca merece que le escriban sonetos, Timothée. Desde el mismo instante en que la vi, me moría de ganas de besarla. 

Timmy se apretó contra su pecho y, pasándole los brazos alrededor del cuello, se apoderó de su boca. Lo besó despacio pero con sentimiento, tirándole del labio inferior con los dientes y explorando su boca con la lengua. Armie le sujetó la espalda con las dos manos, casi levantándolo. Timmy respondió cambiando de postura y montándose sobre él, que le gruñó en la boca ante la súbita e intensa conexión y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Le acarició la espalda, subiendo y bajando otra vez hasta la cintura de los jeans, amenazando con atravesar las fronteras que lo protegían. Su piel era tan suave, tan delicada... Deseó verlo a la luz de la luna. Sin que nada se interpusiera entre sus ojos y su piel. Se apartó un poco al notar que se estremecía. 

—¿Estás bien, amor? 

Timmy se sobresaltó al oír sus palabras, pero en seguida sonrió. 

—Bien es poco. Yo... —Se interrumpió y negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Eres muy... intenso. 

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Armie se echó a reír a carcajadas. Su pecho resonaba, lleno de buen humor, y a Timmy le costó no contagiarse. Esperaba que no se estuviera riendo de él. Con el pulgar, Armie le liberó el labio inferior de entre los dientes. 

—Si te parezco intenso, menos mal que no sabes lo que estoy pensando ahora mismo. 

Se removió inquieto. Timmy no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento, pero ya era imposible de ignorar. En el lugar donde sus cuerpos se juntaban, había solidez y mucho calor; la promesa de algo misterioso y muy satisfactorio. Se ruborizó por la reacción de sus cuerpos pero no apartó la mirada. 

—Cuéntamelo. 

—Quiero hacerte el amor porque me importas. Quiero adorar tu cuerpo desnudo con el mío y descubrir todos sus secretos. Quiero darte placer, no unos minutos, sino durante horas, o días. Quiero ver cómo arqueas la espalda de éxtasis y mirarte a los ojos mientras soy tuyo. —Armie suspiró y negó con la cabeza, con la mirada ardiente pero decidida—. Pero no aquí. Hace frío, sería tu primera vez y todavía tenemos cosas que aclarar. Le besó la frente con ternura, preocupado porque Timmy pudiera pensar que lo estaba rechazando. —Quiero que te sientas seguro y cómodo —continuó—. Quiero adorar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y eso lleva tiempo. Y... necesitaremos más comodidades de las que nos puede proporcionar este huerto. —Sonriendo, alzó una ceja—. Por supuesto, mis deseos tienen poca importancia. Lo que importa es lo que desees tú. 

—Creo que está bastante claro. 

—¿Lo está? —preguntó él, inseguro. 

Timmy se le acercó para besarlo en los labios, pero solo lo alcanzó en la barbilla. 

—No estaría aquí con el frío que hace si no quisiera estar contigo. 

—Siempre es agradable oírlo decir en voz alta. 

—Armie Hammer, te deseo —susurró Timmy—. De hecho, yo... —Se mordió el labio para no decir una palabrota. 

—Di lo que quieras —lo animó él—. No pasa nada. Di lo que sientes. 

—Quiero que seas el primero. Soy tuyo, Armie, si me quieres. 

—No hay nada que quiera más. 

Esta vez, fue él quien se apoderó de su boca, besándolo con determinación. Su beso, lleno de promesas, prendió fuego en las entrañas de Timmy, despertando y alborotando su deseo. Armie lo deseaba. Nunca lo había ocultado. Siempre se lo había demostrado con sus besos, pero la línea que separaba el deseo carnal y el afecto era muy tenue y fácil de malinterpretar. Timmy ya no era consciente de esa distinción. Lo único que existía para él eran sus cuerpos unidos y sus bocas conectadas, mientras sus manos se exploraban suavemente. En el huerto, que era su paraíso, sólo había dos casi amantes. No existía nada ni nadie más. Mientras sus besos se volvían más apasionados, él se echó hacia atrás en la manta hasta quedar acostado en el suelo, con Timmy arrodillado encima. El pecho de Timmy se pegó al de Armie y entre sus caderas notó una fricción muy agradable. Se dejó caer, presionando descaradamente su erección contra él. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Armie le permitió que siguiera, pero sólo un poco más. Liberándose de sus labios, le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, mirándolo con pasión. 

—Ardo por ti pero es mucho más que hambre física. Te deseo completamente. —Negó con la cabeza, suspirando—. Odio hacer esto, pero hay unas cuantas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. 

Timmy también suspiró. 

—¿Cómo cuáles? 

—Como el viaje a Italia. Tendría que habértelo contado antes. 

Timmy se incorporó lentamente. 

—Los profesores viajan por trabajo. Ya lo sé —dijo, mirando la manta. Armie también se sentó. 

—Timothée. —Le alzó la barbilla con un dedo—. No te escondas de mí. Dime lo que piensas.

Timmy se retorció las manos. 

—Sé que no tengo derecho a exigirte nada, pero me ha dolido que Richard se enterara antes que yo. 

—Tienes todo el derecho. Soy tu novio. Deberías haber sido el primero en saberlo. 

—¿Eres mi novio? —murmuró Timmy. 

—Soy más que eso. Soy tu amigo. Soy tu hermano. Soy tu amante. 

Las palabras de Armie y, sobre todo, su voz, baja y sensual, le provocaron un escalofrío. 

—¿Sin sexo? 

—Los amantes tienen una relación íntima a muchos niveles. Tienes que entender que deseo ese tipo de relación contigo. Solo contigo. El término «novio» se queda corto. Y siento mucho haberte hecho daño. El viaje salió en la conversación mientras hablábamos del tema de la casa, porque afectaba a las gestiones que tenemos que hacer. Recibí la invitación de los Uffizi hace unos meses, antes de que tú llegaras a Toronto. He estado a punto de sacar el tema varias veces, pero al final no he encontrado el momento. Supongo que esperaba a que estuviéramos más cómodos en nuestra relación. —Timmy lo miró con interés. —Quería que el viaje a Florencia fuera tu regalo de Navidad. No quiero ir solo. La idea de dejarte ahora, de separarme de ti... —La voz se le volvió más ronca—. Pero tenía miedo de que te negaras. Que pensaras que era un “truco de seducción”. 

Timmy lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—¿De verdad quieres que vaya contigo? 

—Si no me acompañas, preferiría no ir. 

Timmy sonrió y lo besó. 

—En ese caso, gracias por la invitación. Acepto. 

Armie sonrió aliviado y le enterró la cara en el pelo. 

—Después de lo que pasó con la ropa, estaba convencido de que me dirías que no. Si quieres, reservaré habitaciones separadas. Y te sacaré un pasaje abierto para que puedas volver si decides... 

—Armie, te he dicho que acepto. De todo corazón. No se me ocurre una persona con la que me gustaría más ir a Florencia. Y quiero compartir habitación contigo. —Lo miró tímidamente—. El semestre ya habrá acabado. No estaremos rompiendo ninguna norma si... si me llevas a tu cama y me haces tuyo. 

Armie lo interrumpió con un beso abrasador. 

—¿Estás seguro? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres que sea el primero? 

Timmy lo miró muy serio. 

—Siempre has sido tú, Armie. Nunca he querido a otro. Tú eres el hombre que he estado esperando. 

Timmy inició un beso suave, que pronto aumentó de intensidad. Instantes después, estaba acostado sobre él. Sus cuerpos estaban pegados y, sin embargo, deseaba estar aún más cerca. Lo deseaba aún con más fuerza que durante su tango en el museo. Armie interrumpió el beso, jadeando, y le besó el cuello, evitando cuidadosamente la marca que le había dejado hacía unas horas. Cuando lo besó en la zona del nacimiento del pelo, Timmy gimió y le entrelazó las manos en la nuca. 

—Es demasiado arriesgado, amor. Si sigo besándote así, no voy a poder parar. —A pesar de sus protestas, las manos de Armie siguieron siguiendo las curvas de su trasero y de sus caderas, provocándolo, excitándolo. Timmy trató de besarlo una vez más, pero él se lo impidió sujetándole la cara con una mano. —Si sigues así, voy a tomarte aquí y ahora —susurró—. Te mereces algo mejor. Te lo mereces todo y eso es lo que voy a darte. —Timmy se apoyó en un codo. —Además, no hemos acabado de discutirlo todo. —La voz de Armie ya no era ronca ni sexy. Aclarándose la garganta, respiró hondo un par de veces antes de seguir hablando—. Hay algo que debes saber. No puedo tener hijos, Timothé. Tal vez debería haber sacado el tema antes. —Lo miró inseguro. Timmy guardó silencio mientras asimilaba la noticia. 

—No vengo de un entorno familiar feliz. Alguna vez he pensado que sería agradable casarme y tener hijos, pero nunca demasiado en serio. 

—¿Por qué no? 

Timmy se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado. 

—Nunca pensé que encontraría a nadie que me amara. No soy precisamente sexy. Soy tímido. Y débil. 

—Oh, Timmy. —Él lo abrazó y lo besó en las mejillas—. Te equivocas. Eres increíblemente sexy. Y no eres débil en absoluto. 

Timmy jugueteó con la solapa de la cazadora de cuero de Armie. 

—Siento que no puedas tener hijos. Muchas personas tienen problemas de concepción. 

Él se tensó. 

—Mi situación no tiene nada que ver con la de ellos. 

—¿A qué te refieres? 

—Su infertilidad es natural. —Armie entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con preocupación. Timmy levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. 

—¿Te disgustaste mucho al enterarte? Él le agarró la muñeca y lo apartó. —Me sentí muy aliviado. Y no me enteré. 

—No te entiendo. 

—Fui yo el que tomé la decisión de esterilizarme al salir de rehabilitación. 

—Oh, Armie. ¿Por qué? 

—Porque alguien como yo no debe reproducirse. Te conté la historia de mi padre. Y te conté cómo era cuando me drogaba. Me pareció una irresponsabilidad dejar abierta la puerta a una posible paternidad. Así que tomé esa decisión y no pienso cambiar de idea. No quiero tener hijos. Nunca. 

Se volvió para mirarlo. Al cabo de unos momentos de silencio, continuó: —Pero no contaba con que tú aparecieras en mi vida. Ahora casi me arrepiento de mi decisión, aunque, créeme Timmy, es mejor así. —Se tensó, como preparándose para recibir una embestida—. Tal vez ahora cambies de opinión sobre tu relación conmigo. 

—Armie, por favor... Dame un minuto. —Se sentó a su lado mientras procesaba toda esa nueva información. —Él lo tapó con una de las mantas. Timmy era consciente de que no se lo había contado todo. Tenía que haberle pasado algo muy traumático como para hacerlo tomar esa decisión tan drástica. Tenía que haber algo más, aparte de sus orígenes y adicciones. ¿Importaría de verdad? ¿Habría algún secreto capaz de matar su amor por él? Armie permanecía inmóvil bajo la luz de la luna, esperando su respuesta. Los minutos le estaban pareciendo horas. 

«Lo amo. Nada de lo que me diga podrá matar ese sentimiento. Nada.» 

—Lo siento, Armie. —Timmy le rodeó el cuello con los brazos—. Sigo queriéndote. Me imagino que en algún momento, mucho más adelante, tendremos que volver a hablar de esto, pero por ahora me conformo con lo que me has contado. 

Armie pareció sorprendido con sus palabras. Luego, la suave aceptación de Timmy lo emocionó. Le costó encontrar las palabras adecuadas. 

—Timmy, necesito decirte quién soy. Lo que soy en realidad —dijo con énfasis. 

—Escucharé todo lo que quieras contarme, pero eso no cambiará nada. Siempre has sido tú, Armie. 

Él le sujetó la cara entre las manos y lo besó dulcemente, como si quisiera unir sus almas. 

—Siempre has sido tú, Timothée. Sólo tú. 

Lo abrazó y se tranquilizó al oler su aroma. De repente, el futuro parecía posible. Tenía esperanza. Tenía fe en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, cuando Timmy lo supiera todo, lo mirara con aquellos grandes ojos verdes y le dijera que seguía queriéndolo. 

«Lo amas.» 

Otra vez la voz salió de la nada, pero en esta ocasión Armie la reconoció. Y, en silencio, le dio las gracias. 

—Pareces estar muy lejos de aquí, amor. —Timmy sonrió al utilizar el mismo término cariñoso que él. Armie le dio un beso suave. 

—Estoy justo donde quiero estar. Tal vez hoy no sea la mejor noche para compartir secretos, pero no puedo llevarte a Italia sin contártelo todo. Y también me gustaría que tú lo hicieras. —Lo miró con seriedad—. No puedo pedirte que desnudes tu cuerpo sin pedirte también que desnudes tu alma. Y quiero hacer lo mismo contigo. Espero que lo entiendas. Con los ojos, trataba de expresar que lo estaba haciendo por él... Timmy asintió lentamente. Armie unió los labios a los suyos. Timmy suspiró, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho y escuchando los latidos fuertes y regulares de su corazón. El tiempo pasó o tal vez se detuvo. Dos casi amantes se entrelazaban como la hiedra bajo el cielo de noviembre, con la luna y las estrellas como única iluminación. 

A la mañana siguiente, Timmy se despertó temprano y fue a darse una ducha. Se vistió, hizo la maleta y llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Armie a las ocho en punto. Pero no hubo respuesta. Acercó la oreja a la puerta y escuchó. Nada, ni un movimiento, ni un ruido. Arrastró su maleta de ruedas por el pasillo y la bajó a la planta baja. Al asomarse al salón, vio a Richard y a Rachel sentados en un sofá. Ella estaba llorando y su padre trataba de consolarla. Timmy soltó la maleta, que se cayó al suelo, atrayendo la mirada de padre e hija. Empezó a disculparse, pero lo interrumpieron en seguida. 

—No pasa nada, Timmy —dijo Richard—. ¿Has dormido bien? 

—Sí, gracias. Rachel, ¿estás bien? 

Su amiga se secó los ojos. 

—Perfectamente. 

—¿Por qué no hablan un poco los dos mientras yo preparo el desayuno? A Rachel le gustan las tortitas con arándanos. ¿Y a ti te gusta, Timmy? —Richard se levantó y señaló hacia la cocina. 

—Gracias, pero he quedado con mi padre en Kinfolks para desayunar a las nueve. 

—Te llevaré en coche, pero deja que prepare unas tortitas antes. 

Cuando Richard desapareció, Timmy se sentó al lado de su amiga y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

—He discutido con Aaron. Parecía malhumorado esta mañana y le he preguntado qué le pasaba. Ha empezado a hablar de la boda y me ha preguntado si pensaba fijar la fecha alguna vez. Cuando le he dicho que quería esperar un poco, me ha preguntado que cuánto tiempo era un poco. —Levantó los brazos al cielo, frustrada—. Cuando le he vuelto a decir que no lo sabía, ¡me ha preguntado si quería romper el compromiso! —Timmy ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa. —Nunca discutimos, pero esta vez estaba tan alterado que ni siquiera me miraba a la cara. Y en mitad de la discusión, se ha metido en el coche y se ha ido. No sé adónde ni si piensa volver —añadió Rachel, sollozando. 

Timmy la abrazó con fuerza. 

—Claro que va a volver. Estoy segura de que debía de estar molesto consigo mismo por discutir contigo y que se ha ido a dar una vuelta para calmarse. 

—Papá nos ha oído y, claro, ha querido saber por qué estaba retrasando la boda. —Rachel volvió a secarse las lágrimas con las manos—. Dice que Aaron tiene razón, que no puedo poner mi vida en espera. Y que mamá se disgustaría si se enterara de que estaba retrasando la boda por su culpa. —Los ojos volvieron a llenársele de lágrimas. 

—Tu padre tiene razón. Ustedes merecen ser felices. Aaron te quiere mucho. Lo único que desea es casarse contigo. Tiene miedo de que te hayas arrepentido. 

—No me he arrepentido. Lo amo, desde siempre. 

—Pues díselo. Te llevó a una isla para que pudieran estar a solas tras el funeral. Ha tenido paciencia con todo. Estoy seguro de que aceptará la fecha que le des; solo quiere fijar una. 

Rachel sorbió por la nariz. 

—No sabía que le preocupara tanto. 

—Tal vez deberías desayunar algo antes de llamarlo. Deja que se calme un poco y luego ustedes van a dar un paseo y lo hablan. No pueden arreglar las cosas aquí, con tanta gente alrededor. 

Rachel se estremeció. 

—Menos mal que no ha sido Scott el que nos ha oído. Él se habría puesto de mi lado y Aaron se hubiera enfadado aún más. 

En ese momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió y volvió a cerrarse y Armie entró en el salón. Tenía el pelo húmedo y alborotado, como si volviera de correr, y llevaba un chandal Nike negro. Mientras se acercaba a ellos, se quitó los auriculares de las orejas y apretó un botón del iPhone.   
Paseó la mirada entre Timmy y Rachel antes de preguntar: —¿Qué pasa? 

—Aaron y yo hemos discutido —respondió Rachel, cuyos ojos habían vuelto a llenarse de lágrimas. Acercándose a ella, Armie la abrazó y le dio un beso en la coronilla. 

—Lo siento, Rach. ¿Dónde está? 

—Se ha ido. 

Él negó con la cabeza débilmente. Le dolía ver sufrir a su hermana. Antes de poder preguntar nada más, Richard salió de la cocina, anunciando que el desayuno estaba en la mesa. 

—Timmy, dame cinco minutos y te llevaré a Kinfolks. 

Armie soltó a Rachel. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa? 

—Timmy ha quedado con su padre a las nueve. 

Armie miró la hora. 

—Todavía no son las ocho y media. 

—No pasa nada. Puedo esperar allí tomándome un café —dijo sin mirarlo. Odiaba ser una molestia. 

—Deja que me duche y te llevo yo. Igualmente tengo que pasar por la inmobiliaria. 

Timmy asintió y los tres entraron en la cocina mientras Armie se duchaba. Entre tortita y tortita, Rachel sacó un collar del bolso y se lo puso a Timmy alrededor del cuello. 

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, acariciando las perlas, sorprendido. 

—Era de mamá. Nos gustaría que tuvieras un recuerdo suyo. 

—No puedo aceptarlo, Rachel. Debes tenerlo tú. 

—Yo tengo otro —lo tranquilizó su amiga con una sonrisa. 

—¿Y Scott? 

Rachel se echó a reír. 

—Scott dijo que no eran de su estilo. 

—Queremos que lo tengas tú —le aseguró Richard, mirándolo con cariño. 

—¿Están seguros? 

—¡Por supuesto! —Rachel lo abrazó, agradecida por poder devolverle tanta amabilidad de un modo tangible. Timmy se sentía abrumado, pero se aguantó las lágrimas por Richard. 

—Gracias. A los dos. 

Él le dio un beso paternal en la cabeza. 

—A Grace le habría encantado verte con algo suyo. 

—Debería darle las gracias también a Scott. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y resopló. 

—No se levantará hasta el mediodía. Aaron y yo tuvimos que encender el equipo de música ayer por la noche para no oírlo. Sus ronquidos atravesaban la pared. —Rachel miró a su padre, que tenía el ceño fruncido

— Lo siento, papá, pero es la verdad. Si quieres, ven a cenar mañana con tu padre. Scott estará y podrás darle las gracias. Timmy asintió, acariciando las perlas, maravillándose de su esférica perfección. 

Armie y Timmy no hablaron mucho de camino al restaurante. Casi todo lo que tenían que decirse ya se lo habían dicho. Durante el trayecto, se tomaron de la mano como dos adolescentes. Timmy le dedicó una sonrisa radiante cuando él le dio su bufanda del Magdalen College y le dijo que quería que se la quedara. Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Tom no había llegado todavía. 

—Hemos tenido suerte —dijo Timmy, aliviado. 

—Tendrá que enterarse tarde o temprano. Si lo prefieres, se lo digo yo. 

Timmy lo miró para ver si hablaba en serio. Y vio que sí. 

—Me dijo que me mantuviera alejado de ti. Cree que eres un delincuente. 

—Razón de más para que me dejes hablar con él. Ya demasiada gente te ha tratado mal. 

—Armie, mi padre nunca me ha tratado mal. No es mala persona. Sólo está un poco mal informado. 

Armie se frotó la boca, pero no dijo nada. 

—No voy a decirle nada hasta que haya terminado el semestre. Será más fácil por teléfono. Pero ahora será mejor que entre. Llegará en cualquier momento. 

Armie lo besó suavemente y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. 

—Llámame luego. 

—Lo haré. 

Con un último beso, Timmy salió de la camioneta. Armie sacó el equipaje del maletero y lo dejó a los pies de él, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído: —Ya me estoy imaginando nuestra primera vez. 

Timmy se ruborizó y murmuró: —Yo también. 

Tom Mitchell era hombre de pocas palabras. Tenía un aspecto sorprendentemente anodino. De estatura regular, constitución regular, pelo castaño ni muy claro ni muy oscuro, y ojos asimismo castaños. A pesar de su fracaso como padre y sus posibles defectos como marido, era un voluntario dedicado, que participaba activamente de la vida de la comunidad. De hecho, su reputación entre los ciudadanos de Selinsgrove era excelente y su opinión sobre temas municipales era siempre bien recibida. Timmy y él pasaron un agradable día juntos. Los clientes habituales de Kinfolks recibieron al hijo de Tom con los brazos abiertos y el hombre pudo presumir ante ellos de lo bien que le iban las cosas en la universidad. Hasta les dijo que iba a presentar una solicitud para Harvard para el curso siguiente. Luego fueron a dar un paseo en la furgoneta. Tom le enseñó los nuevos edificios en construcción, señalando lo mucho que había crecido el pueblo durante su corta ausencia. Más tarde lo llevó a una charla sobre primeros auxilios que se estaba dando en el cuartel de bomberos, para que sus compañeros pudieran decirle a Timmy lo mucho que su padre hablaba de él. Finalmente, fueron a comprar. Tom nunca tenía mucha comida en casa. Esa tarde, se perdió el partido para ver juntos una película. Se trataba de la versión del director de Blade Runner, una película que les gustaba ver a los dos. Al acabar, Timmy le alcanzó una cerveza, animándolo a ver el partido mientras le preparaba el famoso pollo a la Kiev. Al quedarse solo al fin, le envió un mensaje a Armie: 

"A, estoy preparando el pollo a la Kiev de Grace y una tarta de merengue de limón para papá. Él está mirando el partido. Espero que estés pasando un buen día. Te llamaré hacia las seis y media.   
Besos  
Tu Timmy."

Poco después, mientras preparaba dos cazuelas con pollo a la Kiev —una para esa noche y otra para que su padre la congelara—, su iPhone le avisó de que tenía respuesta. 

"Mi Timmy, te he echado de menos. Aquí también estamos mirando el partido. R y A. han hecho las paces y han fijado una fecha. Creo que Richard hace milagros. ¿O has sido tú? No sabes lo mucho que significa para mí oírte decir que eres mío. Ya estoy deseando oír tu voz.  
Muchos besos.  
Soy tuyo, Armie”. 

Timmy fue casi flotando hasta la cocina, muy animado por las palabras de Armie y por los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Tras años de espera, Armie iba a ser el primero. Todas las lágrimas, el sufrimiento y la humillación vivida con Simon dejaban de tener importancia. Había esperado al hombre de sus sueños y ahora tendría la primera vez que siempre había soñado. ¡Y en Florencia, nada menos! Tenía muchas cosas por las que sentirse agradecido, incluido el collar que llevaba al cuello. No le cabía ninguna duda de que Grace había desempeñado un papel en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, así que le susurró unas palabras de agradecimiento. Cuando hubo acabado de preparar las cazuelas de pollo, metió una en el horno y guardó la otra en el congelador del sótano. Al abrirlo, le sorprendió encontrarse con un montón de comida preparada, guardada en fiambreras o envuelta en papel de plata. Muchas llevaban una notita de «Con amor, Deb». Timmy ignoró su rechazo al verlas. Deb Lundy era una buena mujer y parecía cuidar bien de Tom, pero su hija Natalie era harina de otro costal. Si Deb y Tom decidieran irse a vivir juntos o, Dios no lo quisiera, casarse, las cosas se le pondrían muy difíciles a Timmy para ver a su padre. Intentando no pensar en Deb y Natalie, se concentró en preparar el postre favorito de su padre: tarta de merengue de limón. Aunque la que le gustaba era la que servían en Kinfolks, Timmy quiso hacerle uno. Estaba metiéndola en el horno cuando sonó el teléfono. Tom respondió y empezó a maldecir a gritos. Tras una breve conversación sobre lo que parecían temas relacionados con el trabajo, colgó el teléfono bruscamente y desapareció en el piso de arriba. Al volver a bajar, llevaba puesto el uniforme. 

—Tim, tengo que irme. 

—¿Qué ha pasado? 

—Hay un incendio en el bowling. Los chicos ya están allí, pero creen que puede haber sido provocado. 

—¿En Best Bowl? ¿Cómo...? 

—Eso es lo que voy a averiguar. No sé a qué hora volveré. —Casi en la puerta, se volvió—. Siento no quedarme a cenar. Tenía muchas ganas de probar lo que has preparado. Nos vemos luego. 

Timmy lo miró por la ventana mientras salía marcha atrás con el coche y desaparecía. Sin duda, Armie estaría cenando con su familia; no era buena hora para llamarlo. Esperaría a que fueran las seis y media. Cuando la alarma del reloj la avisó, sacó la tarta del horno y aspiró su aroma, dulce y ácido a la vez. Mientras esperaba a que se enfriara, guardó el pollo a la Kiev en la nevera. Lo dejaría para el día siguiente. Esa noche cenaría un sándwich. Un cuarto de hora más tarde, oyó que la puerta se abría y se cerraba. Cogió un plato para servirle un trozo de tarta a su padre. 

—¿Cómo has podido volver tan de prisa? Acabo de sacar la tarta del horno —le dijo desde la cocina. 

—Me alegra saberlo, Tim. 

Al oír esa voz, el plato se le escurrió de entre los dedos, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo de la cocina.


	28. XXVII No es culpa tuya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quería avisar que este capítulo tiene una pequeña situación de violencia.

Simon entró en la cocina y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta. Timmy se quedó mirando su cara de ojos azules y pelo muy corto, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. Al convencerse de que no lo estaba imaginando, dio un grito y salió corriendo hacia la puerta, tratando de sortearlo. La gran mano de Simon se apoyó en el otro lado, barrándole el paso. Timmy tuvo que agarrarse de su brazo para no caerse hacia atrás. 

—Por favor —le rogó— déjame salir. 

—¿Qué manera es ésta de recibirme después de todo este tiempo? —Simon le sonrió, retirando el brazo y enderezándose cuan alto era, es decir, casi metro ochenta. —Timmy se encogió junto a la puerta, buscando a su alrededor un lugar por donde escapar. Simon resultaba muy intimidante. Lo arrinconó y, una vez que lo tuvo seguro en una esquina, le dio un gran abrazo. 

—¡Simon, suéltame! —exclamó, tratando de escapar y de respirar. Él apretó con más fuerza, esbozando una sonrisa malvada. 

—Vamos, Tim, relájate un poco. 

Timmy siguió resistiéndose. 

—¡Suéltame! ¡Va a venir mi novio! 

—¿Y a mí qué me importa que tengas novio? —Se acercó mucho a su cara y Timmy temió que fuera a besarlo. Pero no lo hizo. Se frotó íntimamente contra su cuerpo y lo toqueteó, riendo al ver su expresión de asco. —Vaya, sigues siendo frío como el hielo. Creía que tu novio tal vez te habría curado. —Lo miró de arriba abajo con lujuria—. Al menos, sé que no me estoy perdiendo nada. Aunque me parece insultante que le hayas dado a él lo que no quisiste darme a mí. 

Timmy se apartó y fue hasta la puerta principal. Abriéndola, le hizo un gesto para que se marchara. 

—Vete. No quiero hablar contigo.

Simon se le acercó lentamente, como un lobo acechando a un cordero. 

—Sé que tu papá se acaba de marchar. Al parecer han tenido problemas en la bolera. Alguien ha quemado el edificio. Tardará horas en volver. 

Timmy parpadeó nervioso. 

—¿Cómo lo sabes? 

—Lo he oído por la radio. Estaba en la zona, así que me ha parecido el momento ideal para venir a visitarte. 

Timmy trató de mantener la calma, mientras analizaba sus alternativas. Era inútil salir corriendo, porque Simon lo atraparía en seguida y se enojaría aún más. Por otra parte, si permanecía en la casa, tenía alguna posibilidad de tomar el móvil, que estaba en la cocina. Con una sonrisa falsa y un tono amable más falso todavía, dijo: —Has sido muy amable de venir a verme. Pero los dos sabemos que lo nuestro se acabó. Tú conociste a otra persona y ahora eres feliz con ella. Dejemos el pasado atrás, ¿no te parece? 

Estaba tratando de que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba y no lo estaba haciendo mal. Hasta que Simon se acercó y le acarició el pelo con ambas manos, llevándose dos rizos a la nariz para olerlos. 

—No fue una cuestión de felicidad. Era solo sexo. Ella no es de ese tipo de personas que puedes llevar a casa de tus padres a cenar. Tú, al menos, eras presentable. Aunque me decepcionaste mucho. 

—No quiero hablar de eso. 

Él agarró la puerta y la cerró de un portazo. 

—No he acabado. Y no me gusta que me interrumpan. 

Timmy dio un cauteloso paso atrás. 

—Lo siento, Simon. 

—Dejémonos de estupideces. Los dos sabemos por qué estoy aquí. Quiero las fotos. 

—Ya te dije que no las tengo. 

—No te creo. —Le cogió el cuello con una mano y lo atrajo hacia él. —¿De verdad quieres jugar a este juego? He visto lo que tiene Natalie y sé que las fotos existen. Si me las das ahora, seguiremos siendo amigos. Pero no me provoques. No he conducido tres horas para aguantar tus estupideces. ¡No vales nada! —exclamó, tirando de su collar. 

Timmy levantó las manos para detenerlo. 

—Por favor, para. Estas perlas eran de Grace. 

—Oooh, eran de Grace. Disculpa. Lo que vale este collar me lo gastaba en ti cada semana —replicó, tirando una vez más, desafiante. 

Timmy tragó saliva con dificultad y Simon notó el latido irregular de su pulso bajo los dedos. 

—Natalie está mintiendo —repuso—. No sé por qué, pero ya te he dicho que no me llevé ninguna foto tuya. Y no tengo ningún motivo para mentirte. Por favor, Simon. 

Él se echó a reír. 

—Impresionante actuación, pero eso es lo que es, una actuación. Sé que estás furioso conmigo por lo que pasó y creo que te llevaste un recuerdo para vengarte de mí. 

—Si eso fuera cierto, ¿no las habría sacado ya a la luz? ¿Por qué no enviarlas a un periódico o pedirte dinero por ellas? ¿Por qué iba a guardarlas durante más de un año? ¡No tiene sentido! 

Simon lo atrajo hacia él y le dijo al oído: —No eres demasiado espabilado, Tim. No me cuesta demasiado creer que puedas tener algo guardado y que no sepas sacarle partido. ¿Por qué no subimos al piso de arriba? Así yo podré ir buscando las fotos y tú podrás tratar de ponerme de mejor humor. 

Succionándole el lóbulo de la oreja, se lo mordió ligeramente. Timmy inspiró y espiró hondo un par de veces, haciendo acopio de todo su valor. Alzando la vista hasta sus fríos ojos, dijo: —No pienso hacer nada hasta que no me quites las manos de encima. ¿Por qué no puedes comportarte? 

La mirada de Simon se endureció, pero lo soltó. 

—No te preocupes. Me portaré muy bien contigo —lo tranquilizó, dándole unas palmaditas en la mejilla—, pero espero algo a cambio. Si no piensas darme las fotos, tendrás que darme otra cosa. Ya puedes empezar a pensar en lo que puedes hacer para que me vaya de aquí con una sonrisa en la cara. —Timmy se encogió. —Las cosas han cambiado mucho, ¿verdad? Creo que ahora lo voy a pasar muy bien. 

Abrazándolo con fuerza, estampó la boca abierta sobre la de él. 

A las seis y media en punto, Armie se excusó por levantarse de la mesa y se dirigió al salón para esperar la llamada de Timmy, que no llegó. Miró el buzón de voz. Nada. Tampoco tenía ningún mensaje de texto. Ni ningún correo electrónico. A las siete menos diez, lo llamó. Como no respondió, le dejó un mensaje: «¿Timothée? ¿Estás ahí? Llámame.» Al colgar, buscó el listado telefónico en el iPhone y el número de la casa de Tom. El teléfono sonó y sonó, hasta que saltó el contestador. Armie colgó sin dejar ningún mensaje. 

«¿Por qué no responde al teléfono? ¿Dónde está? ¿Y dónde está Tom?» 

Una sospecha espantosa se abrió camino en su mente. Sin perder un instante en despedirse, salió de casa, se subió a la camioneta y se dirigió a casa de Tom a toda velocidad. Por el camino, siguió tratando de conectar con Timmy o con Tom telefónicamente. Si lo paraba la policía, mucho mejor.

La victoria estaba tan cerca que Simon casi podía paladearlo. Sabía que Timmy no era una persona fuerte y estaba acostumbrado a utilizar su debilidad en su propio provecho. Cuando Timmy lo había mirado a los ojos y le había asegurado que no tenía las fotos, le había creído. Era mucho más probable que fuera Natalie quien lo estuviera engañando, desviando su atención de sus propios planes de venganza. Pero cuando tuvo a Timmy entre sus brazos, se embarcó en un nuevo propósito. 

Sin hacer caso del timbre del teléfono ni de las notas de Message in a Bottle que sonaban de vez en cuando en el iPhone de Timmy, Simon siguió besándolo y tirando de él hasta que Timmy quedó montado a horcajadas encima de él, que se había sentado en el sofá. Seguía tan frío como siempre. Se notaba que apenas toleraba su contacto. Sus brazos y su cuerpo estaban lánguidos, sin fuerzas. A Timmy nunca le había gustado que le metiera la lengua en la boca. Nunca le había gustado que le metiera nada en la boca. Cuando empezó a moverse para liberarse, Simon se excitó. Recorriéndole la boca con la lengua, notó que su erección crecía y topaba contra la barrera de la cremallera. Siguió besándolo hasta que Timmy no pudo soportarlo más y le empujó el pecho con los puños. En ese instante, Simon supo que era el momento de pasar a otras actividades. Timmy se resistió mientras él le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. 

—Por favor, no lo hagas —suplicó Timmy—. Por favor, suéltame. 

—Te va gustar —se burló él, riéndose y manoseándole el culo—. Me aseguraré de que pases un buen rato y luego te soltaré. —Con la boca le recorrió la mandíbula y descendió por el cuello, succionándolo —No creo que quieras que volvamos a pelearnos como la última vez, ¿no, Timmy? —Timmy se echó a temblar. —¿Timmy? 

—No, Simon. 

—Bien. Al tener los ojos cerrados, no vio la marca que le había dejado Armie a escasos centímetros. Tampoco le habría importado. Ya había decidido marcarlo para que, al volver a Canadá, su novio viera a qué se había estado dedicando. Una marca para ajustarle las cuentas. Tras succionar con toda la fuerza que pudo, le clavó los dientes. Timmy gritó de dolor. Él le lamió la herida, saboreando el gusto a la vez dulce y salado de su sangre. Cuando acabó, se retiró para contemplar su obra. Iba a tener que llevar jerséis de cuello alto para que no se le viera y sabía que Timmy los odiaba. La marca era tremenda, enorme, y contra su superficie roja destacaban dos hileras de dientes. Era perfecta. Timmy lo miró a través de sus largas pestañas y Simon vio que algo cambiaba en su expresión. Excitado, se pasó la lengua por los labios. De repente, Timmy le dio un violento golpe. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, salió disparado del salón y corrió escaleras arriba. 

—¡Estúpido! —bramó Simon, saltando tras él. Antes de que llegara al último escalón, lo alcanzó. Sujetándole el tobillo con ambas manos, se lo retorció. Timmy se cayó de rodillas, aullando de dolor. —Voy a darte una lección que nunca olvidarás —lo amenazó, agarrándolo del pelo. Timmy volvió a gritar cuando le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Desesperado, le dio una patada que lo alcanzó en la entrepierna. Simon lo soltó y se dobló sobre sí mismo antes de caerse rodando por la escalera. Timmy fue saltando a la pata coja hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. 

—¡Espera a que te ponga las manos encima, puto! —lo amenazó a gritos, agarrándose la entrepierna con las dos manos. Mientras, Timmy apuntaló la puerta con una silla y empezó a tirar de la cómoda para reforzar la barricada. Varias fotos en marcos antiguos se cayeron mientras trataba de desplazar el pesado mueble. Una muñeca de porcelana se estrelló contra el suelo. Sin hacer caso del dolor que sentía en el tobillo, fue hasta el extremo opuesto de la cómoda y la empujó. Simon se lanzaba contra la puerta sin dejar de proferir insultos y amenazas. Finalmente, Timmy logró desplazar la cómoda. Esperaba que eso le diera el tiempo necesario para llamar a Armie antes de que Simon se abriera paso. Fue dando saltos hasta la mesita de noche, donde había un teléfono, pero con la urgencia lo tiró al suelo. 

—¡Mierda! 

Recogió el teléfono del suelo con dedos temblorosos y marcó el número de Armie; le salió el buzón de voz. Mientras esperaba el pitido para dejar mensaje, Timmy observó horrorizado cómo la puerta empezaba a ceder ante los golpes de Simon. 

—¡Armie, ven a casa de mi padre en seguida! Simon está aquí. ¡Está tratando de tirar abajo la puerta de mi habitación! 

Entre gruñidos y maldiciones, Simon seguía arremetiendo contra la madera. Cuando lograra romperla, volcaría la cómoda y lo atraparía. 

«No hay nada que hacer. Voy a morir», pensó Timmy. Pues no veía posible que pudiera salir de aquella situación sin graves heridas o algo peor. Tenía que hacer algo. Soltó el teléfono y abrió la ventana, dispuesto a salir por allí. Cuando estaba levantando la pierna sobre el alféizar, vio que la camioneta de Armie se detenía derrapando frente a la casa. Lo vio saltar fuera y correr hacia la entrada principal. Mientras lo hacía, gritó el nombre de él y Simon, al oírlo, soltó una maldición. El sonido de pasos subiendo rápidamente la escalera llegó seguido del ruido de pelea y una cascada de insultos y maldiciones. Algo pesado se desplomó y Timmy oyó que alguien caía rodando por la escalera. Se acercó a la puerta casi destrozada para escuchar, pero los ruidos parecían llegar ahora del exterior de la casa. Volvió cojeando hasta la ventana y, al asomarse, vio que Simon estaba tumbado en el suelo, maldiciendo y cubriéndose la nariz con las manos. Contuvo el aliento al ver que se levantaba con la cara cubierta de sangre. Un segundo después, la sangre que le salía de la nariz se mezcló con la que le salía de la boca cuando Armie le partió la cara de un gancho de derecha. 

—¡Maldito! —gritó Simon, escupiendo, antes de lanzarse sobre Armie. 

A pesar de los golpes recibidos, fue capaz de alcanzarlo en pleno plexo solar de un puñetazo. Armie retrocedió mientras recuperaba el aliento. Simon avanzó entonces otro paso, ansioso por aprovechar la momentánea debilidad de su enemigo, pero Armie se recuperó rápidamente y ganó terreno, alcanzándolo en el estómago con un doble golpe. Simon se dobló por la cintura y se dejó caer de rodillas. Armie enderezó los hombros y relajó el cuello moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro. Parecía calmado, vestido con una camisa Oxford y una americana de tweed, como si fuera de camino a una reunión de la universidad en vez de estar pateándole el culo al hijo de un senador de Filadelfia. 

—Levántate —ordenó, en un tono de voz que hizo que Timmy se estremeciera. Simon gimió, sin moverse. —¡He dicho que te levantes! —Armie se cernía sobre él como un ángel vengador, hermoso, terrible, implacable. Al ver que el otro seguía sin moverse, lo agarró del pelo y le echó la cabeza hacia atrás. —Si se te ocurre volver a acercarte a Timmy, te mataré. La única razón por la que sigues con vida es porque Timothée se disgustaría si me metieran en la cárcel. No voy a dejarlo solo ni un segundo después de lo que has hecho, enfermo hijo de puta. Si una fotografía o un vídeo de alguien que se parezca a él, aunque sea remotamente, aparece en un periódico o en Internet, vendré por ti. He resistido combates de diez asaltos contra tipos duros de Boston y he vivido para presumir de ello, así que no dudes ni por un momento de que la próxima vez te mataré. 

Con un último gancho de izquierda a la mandíbula, lo dejó inconsciente en el suelo. Luego se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se limpió la sangre de los nudillos. En ese preciso instante, Timmy apareció tambaleándose en la puerta. 

—¡Timmy! —Armie lo sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de caerse por los escalones del porche—. ¿Estás bien? —Lo bajó al suelo con cuidado y lo abrazó. —¿Timmy? —repitió, retirándole el pelo para poder verle la cara. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados, arañazos en el cuello, la mirada perdida y... ¿aquello era un mordisco? 

«¡Esa bestia rabiosa lo ha mordido!» 

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha...? —Armie bajó la vista con temor de lo que fuera a encontrarse, pero no tenía la ropa rasgada y, por suerte, estaba vestido, aunque tenía la camisa desabrochada. Cerrando los ojos, dio gracias a Dios por no haber llegado demasiado tarde. No quería ni imaginar lo que podría haber pasado. —Ven conmigo —dijo con firmeza, quitándose la chaqueta y echándosela a él sobre los hombros. Tras cerrarle la camisa, lo condujo hasta el asiento del acompañante y cerró la puerta—. ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, mientras se sentaba al volante. Timmy se agarraba el tobillo murmurando incoherencias. —¿Timothée? —Al ver que no respondía, alargó la mano para retirarle el pelo de la cara. De un salto, Timmy se pegó a la puerta. —Timmy soy yo, Armie —le dijo horrorizado—. Voy a llevarte al hospital. ¿De acuerdo? 

Timmy no pareció haberlo oído. No lloraba ni temblaba. «Está en estado de shock», pensó. Sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo, llamó a Richard. 

—¿Richard? A Timmy le ha sucedido algo. —Se detuvo y lo miró de reojo—. Su antiguo novio se ha presentado en casa de su padre y lo ha atacado. Voy a llevarlo al hospital de Sunbury. Sí, puedes ir allí directamente. Hasta luego. 

Se volvió hacia él, deseando que le devolviera la mirada. 

—Richard se reunirá con nosotros en Sunbury. Avisará a un médico amigo suyo. 

Timmy tampoco respondió. Antes de arrancar, Armie buscó el teléfono de la central de bomberos y le dejó un mensaje a Tom, explicando lo que había pasado. 

«Es culpa de su padre. ¿Por qué diablo lo ha dejado solo?» 

—Le he pegado. —La voz de Timmy, demasiado aguda por su estado alterado, interrumpió sus pensamientos. 

—¿Qué? 

—Él me ha besado, pero yo le he dado un golpe. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. No lo haré nunca más. Yo no quería besarlo. 

En ese momento, Armie dio las gracias por tener que llevar a Timmy al hospital. Si no tuviera que ocuparse de él, habría regresado a la casa y habría rematado a Simon. Timmy empezó entonces a decir cosas raras. Repitió que Simon lo había besado y habló de una tal Natalie. A Armie también le pareció que hablaba de él, de que ya no querría acostarse con él porque lo habían marcado y porque era un desastre en la cama... 

«Pero ¿qué demonios le ha hecho ese desgraciado?» 

—Chist, Beatriz. Mírame. ¿Beatriz? —Le costó unos instantes reconocer ese nombre, pero cuando lo hizo, los ojos de Timmy recobraron la nitidez. —Nada de esto es culpa tuya, ¿lo entiendes? —dijo él—. No es culpa tuya que te besara. 

—No quería engañarte. Lo siento mucho. —murmuró Timmy. Ante su tono de voz y el pánico que vio en su mirada, Armie sintió que la bilis le subía a la garganta. 

—Timmy, no me has engañado, ¿de acuerdo? Y me alegro mucho de que le hayas pegado. Se lo merecía. Eso y más. —Negó con la cabeza preguntándose qué habría pasado antes de su llegada. 

Cuando Richard llegó al hospital, los encontró a los dos en la sala de espera. Armie le estaba acariciando a Timmy el cabello y le hablaba al oído suavemente. Era una escena muy tierna, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue el grado de intimidad que se notaba que existía entre ellos. Lo sorprendió mucho. Mientras esperaban a que llegara el amigo de Richard, este examinó el tobillo de Timmy con delicadeza. Él soltó un grito. Al mirar a Armie de reojo, vio que este estaba haciendo grandes esfuerzos para controlarse. 

—Creo que no está roto, pero es evidente que está lastimado. Armie, ¿por qué no vas a buscarnos una taza de té y unas galletas? 

—No pienso dejarlo solo —contestó él. 

—Sólo será un momento. Me gustaría hablar con Timmy. 

Asintiendo a regañadientes, Armie desapareció camino de la cafetería. Richard no pudo evitar fijarse en el cuello del joven. El mordisco era muy evidente. La otra marca, no tanto. Era más antigua. Tenía por lo menos un día o dos. Era obvio que la relación entre Timmy y su hijo adoptivo estaba más avanzada de lo que pensaba. 

—Grace trabajaba en este hospital como voluntaria. —Timmy asintió. —A lo largo de los años trató con mucha gente distinta —continuó Richard—, pero llegó a ser experta en víctimas de violencia doméstica. —Suspiró—. Fue testigo de casos muy tristes, en algunos de los cuales se vieron envueltos niños y niñas. Algunos tuvieron un desenlace fatal. —Mirándolo a los ojos, añadió—: Te diré lo que Grace les decía siempre a las víctimas: «No es culpa tuya». No importa lo que él haya hecho ni lo que te haya obligado a hacer. No te lo merecías. En estos momentos me siento muy orgulloso de mi hijo. 

Timmy bajó la vista hacia su tobillo magullado y guardó silencio. Un instante después, un hombre asiático de aspecto agradable entró en la sala. 

—Hola, Richard —lo saludó, caminando hacia él con la mano extendida. Richard se puso en pie en seguida y se la estrechó. 

—Stephen, quiero presentarte a Timothée Chalamet, un amigo de la familia. Timmy, él es el doctor Ling. 

El doctor asintió y le pidió a una enfermera que lo acompañara a una sala de exploración. Él los siguió poco después, tras asegurarle a Richard que lo trataría como si fuera su propio hijo. Sabiendo que Timmy quedaba en buenas manos, Richard fue a buscar a Armie a la cafetería, pero nada más salir al pasillo se lo encontró discutiendo con Tom, el padre de Timmy. 

—¡Creo que sé de quién puedo fiarme y de quién no! —le gritaba Tom, casi pegado a su cara, tratando de intimidarlo cosa que no parecía conseguir en absoluto. 

—Pues es obvio que no, señor, o no habría tenido que sacar a esa rata a rastras de su casa para impedir que violara a su hijo en su propia habitación. 

—Caballeros, estamos en un hospital —les recordó Richard muy serio—. Vayan a discutir a la calle. 

Tom lo miró, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Armie. 

—Me alegro de que Timmy esté bien —dijo en tono más calmado—. Y si eres tú quien lo ha ayudado, te doy las gracias. Pero acabo de recibir una llamada de la policía diciéndome que le has dado una paliza al hijo del senador Talbot. ¿Cómo sé que no has sido tú quien lo ha empezado todo? ¡Tú eres el drogadicto! 

—Me haré un test de drogas —replicó Armie con los ojos brillantes—. No tengo nada que ocultar. En vez de preocuparse por el hijo del senador, ¿no cree que debería preocuparse por su hijo? Protegerlo era su obligación como padre. Y no puede decirse que haya hecho un gran trabajo. Mierda, Tom, ¿cómo pudo enviarlo de vuelta a casa de su madre cuando era niño? 

El hombre apretó los puños con tanta fuerza que sus venas parecieron a punto de estallar. 

—No sabes de qué estás hablando, así que cállate. Hay que tener narices para venir a darme sermones sobre la educación de mi hijo, siendo un cocainómano con antecedentes por violencia. Como vuelva a verte cerca de él, haré que te arresten. 

—¿Que no sé de qué estoy hablando? Vamos, Tom, saque la cabeza de debajo del ala y afronte las cosas. Estoy hablando de todos los hombres que entraban y salían de casa de su ex mujer en San Luis y que se la follaban delante de su hijito. ¿Y qué hizo usted al respecto? Lo rescató cuando estaba a punto de convertirse en una víctima de abusos sexuales y al cabo de unos meses lo devolvió con su madre. ¿Por qué? ¿No se portaba bien? ¿Le quitaba demasiado tiempo? ¿Tiempo que prefería pasar en el cuartel de bomberos? 

Tom lo miró con un profundo odio. Tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no comenzar una pelea a golpes con él allí mismo. O, aún peor, ir a buscar la escopeta que guardaba en la furgoneta y pegarle un tiro. Pero no iba a hacer ni una cosa ni otra al lado de una sala de espera llena de gente. En vez de eso, maldijo entre dientes y fue a la ventanilla de admisiones para pagar la factura del hospital. Cuando Timmy regresó, andando con la ayuda de muletas, Tom ya se había tranquilizado. Estaba al lado de la puerta de urgencias. La culpabilidad lo ahogaba. Armie se acercó a él rápidamente, mirándole el tobillo vendado con preocupación. 

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó. 

—No lo tengo roto. Gracias, Armie, no sé qué habría hecho si... —Por fin fue capaz de llorar, pero las lágrimas no le permitieron seguir hablando. Él le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio un beso en la frente. Tom los observó un momento antes de acercarse a Richard. Los dos amigos se dijeron unas palabras y se estrecharon la mano. 

—Tim, ¿quieres venir a casa? Richard dice que puedes quedarte con ellos si lo prefieres —le propuso Tom, moviendo los pies a un lado y a otro, incómodo. 

—No puedo ir a casa —dijo él y, apartándose de Armie, abrazó a su padre con un solo brazo. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, él se disculpó y se marchó. Richard deseó buenas noches a la pareja y se marchó también, dejándole a Timmy privacidad para llorar tranquilo. Armie se volvió hacia él inmediatamente. 

—Podemos comprar las medicinas de camino. Puedes ponerte mi ropa. A menos que prefieras pasar por casa de tu padre a buscar tus cosas. 

—No puedo volver allí —gimió, doblándose sobre sí mismo. 

—No tendrás que volver si no quieres. 

—¿Y... y... él? 

—No tienes que volver a preocuparte por ese asunto. La policía ya lo ha detenido. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos y casi se perdió en la calidez y la preocupación que reflejaban. 

—Te quiero, Armie. 

Al principio, Armie no reaccionó. Se quedó inmóvil, como si no lo hubiera oído. Pero en seguida la expresión de su cara se suavizó. Lo abrazó, con muletas y todo, y lo besó en la mejilla sin decir ni una palabra.


	29. XXVIII No te vayas

Después de cenar, Scott se fue a visitar a un amigo. Al volver a casa, descubrió sorprendido que había dos coches de policía en la puerta. La agente Jamie Roberts estaba interrogando a Timmy en el salón, mientras el agente Ron Quinn hacía lo propio con Armie en el comedor. Con Richard ya habían hablado antes. 

—¿Alguien puede explicarme qué hace la casa llena de policías? ¿Qué ha hecho Armie esta vez? —les preguntó Scott a su padre y a su hermana, que estaban sentados en la cocina. Aaron sacó una cerveza de la nevera, la abrió y se la alargó a Scott, que la aceptó agradecido. 

—Simon Talbot ha atacado a Timmy. 

Scott casi escupió la cerveza. 

—¿Qué? ¿Está bien? 

—El muy infeliz lo ha mordido —explicó Rachel— y casi le ha roto el tobillo. 

—¿Él...? —empezó a preguntar con decisión, pero no fue capaz de pronunciar las palabras en voz alta. Su hermana negó con la cabeza. 

—Se lo he preguntado. Tal vez no debería, pero lo he hecho. Me ha dicho que no. 

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Scott dejó la cerveza sobre la encimera con fuerza. 

—Bueno, ¿y dónde está Simon ahora? Vamos, Aaron, alguien tiene que darle una lección. 

—Armie ya se ha encargado de eso. Ron dice que han tenido que llevarlo al hospital con la mandíbula rota. Armie le ha destrozado la cara. 

—¿El Profesor? ¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? —Aaron y Rachel intercambiaron una mirada sin decir nada. —De todos modos, me gustaría hacerle una visita de cortesía a ese imbécil—insistió Scott, con los puños cerrados a los costados. Aaron negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Te estás oyendo? Eres fiscal, Scott, y él es el hijo de un senador. No puedes ir a darle una paliza. Además, Armie ha hecho un buen trabajo. Cuando los médicos acaben de reconstruirlo, lo detendrán. 

—Aún no me explicaron por qué Armie se ha ensuciado las manos por Timmy. Apenas se conocen. 

Rachel se inclinó hacia su hermano y le susurró: —Son pareja. 

Scott parpadeó como un semáforo perezoso. 

—¿Cómo dices? 

—Lo que has oído. Están juntos. 

—Mierda. ¿Qué hace Timmy con él? 

Antes de que nadie pudiera ofrecer una opinión, Armie entró en la cocina. 

—¿Dónde está Timothée? 

—Aún lo están interrogando —respondió Richard, sonriendo y apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hijo adoptivo—. Estoy muy orgulloso de lo que has hecho por él. Sé que hablo en nombre de todos. Damos gracias porque llegaras a tiempo de impedir algo peor. 

Armie apretó los labios y asintió, incómodo. 

—Te has ganado una medalla por haberle dado una paliza a Simon Talbot, pero no por haberte involucrado con Timmy. No te lo mereces. No eres lo bastante bueno para él —dijo Scott, haciendo crujir los nudillos. 

Armie le dedicó una mirada gélida. 

—Mi vida personal no es asunto tuyo. 

—Ahora sí. ¿Qué clase de profesor se folla a sus alumnos? ¿No tienes suficiente con todos los demás que te follas? 

Rachel inspiró hondo y empezó a dirigirse hacia la puerta, alejándose del inminente choque de titanes. Con los puños apretados a los costados, Armie se acercó a su hermano, más joven pero más corpulento. 

—Como vuelvas a usar ese vocabulario para referirte a él, tú y yo vamos a tener más que palabras. 

—Chicos, déjense ya de toda esta mierda de Caín y Abel. Hay policías en el salón y están asustando a su hermana —les advirtió Aaron, interponiéndose entre ellos y apoyándole a Scott una mano en el pecho. 

—Timmy no es de esos chicos a los que uno deja tirados después de follárselo. Es de los chicos con los que uno se pone en pareja—dijo Scott por encima del hombro de Aaron. 

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —preguntó Armie con hostilidad. 

—¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que ya ha cubierto el cupo de idiotas en su vida? 

Richard levantó una mano. 

—Scott, ya basta. —Este miró a su padre con curiosidad. —Armie ha rescatado a Timmy de su atacante. 

Su hijo se lo quedó mirando como si le hubiera dicho que la Tierra era plana. Y que todos lo sabían, menos él. Rachel intervino, ansiosa por cambiar de tema. 

—Por cierto, Armie, no sabía que conocieras a Jamie Roberts. ¿Fueron juntos al instituto? 

—Sí. 

—¿Eran amigos? 

—Conocidos. 

Todos los ojos se volvieron hacia él, que se dio la vuelta y salió de la cocina. Richard esperó a que la tensión se calmara para volverse hacia Scott. 

—Me gustaría hablar un momento contigo —le indicó, con calma pero con decisión. Los dos subieron la escalera y se encerraron en el despacho de Richard. 

—Siéntate —le indicó este—. Quiero que hablemos de tu actitud respecto a tu hermano. —Sentado frente a su padre, Scott se preparó para lo que se le venía encima. Richard sólo llevaba a sus hijos al despacho para las charlas trascendentes. Señalando hacia una reproducción del cuadro de Rembrandt El regreso del hijo pródigo, que ocupaba un lugar de honor en una de las paredes, Richard le preguntó: —¿Recuerdas la parábola? 

Scott asintió lentamente. Se había metido en un lío. 

Timmy se incorporó en la cama y se sentó de un salto, tratando de respirar. 

«Una pesadilla. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla. Estás a salvo.»

Su corazón tardó unos minutos en recuperar el ritmo normal. Cuando su mente aceptó que estaba en la habitación de invitados de los Clark y no debajo de Simon, en el suelo de su antigua habitación, se relajó un poco. Encendió la lámpara. La luz dispersó las sombras, pero no lo animó. Se tomó un par de analgésicos que Armie le había dejado en la mesita de noche cuando lo había acompañado a la cama, unas horas antes. Lo había arropado y lo había abrazado por encima de las mantas hasta que se había dormido. Pero ahora no estaba. 

«Lo necesito a mi lado.» 

Más que las pastillas para el dolor, la luz o el aire, Timmy lo necesitaba a él. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo rodeándolo, oír su voz profunda susurrándole palabras de consuelo. Era la única persona que podía hacerle olvidar lo que había pasado. Necesitaba tocarlo. Necesitaba besarlo para olvidar la pesadilla. Las pastillas servían sólo para aliviarle el dolor del tobillo; así que, a saltitos, fue hasta la habitación de Armie para que le aliviara el dolor del corazón. Silencioso como un ratón, escuchó. Cuando se convenció de que no había nadie despierto, entró en la habitación de él. Tardó unos instantes en distinguir algo en la penumbra. Armie no había corrido las cortinas y estaba tumbado en el lado de la cama que habitualmente ocupaba Timmy. Se preguntó si podía decir que tuviese un lado de la cama con él. Fue dando saltos hasta el otro lado, apartó el edredón y apoyó una rodilla en el colchón. 

—Timothée. —Su ronco murmullo lo sobresaltó. Se cubrió la boca con la mano para no gritar. —No, no. 

Timmy se sintió desfallecer ante su rechazo y bajó la cabeza avergonzado. 

—Lo siento. No quería molestarte. 

Ruborizado de vergüenza y conteniendo las lágrimas, se volvió para irse. 

—No quería decir eso. Espera. 

Armie apartó el edredón de un golpe y se levantó. Estaba desnudo y la luz de las estrellas se reflejaba en su espalda, sobre sus músculos, desde los atléticos hombros, bajando por la columna hasta la estrecha zona lumbar, que se estiró mientras se agachaba para agarrar el pantalón del pijama. Y, por supuesto, también sobre su trasero bien formado y las piernas... Cuando acabó de ponerse los pantalones, se volvió hacia Timmy. Esta vez la luz se reflejó en su pecho perfectamente esculpido y en sus anchos hombros. El dragón tatuado quedaba medio oculto por la oscuridad, pero siempre estaba presente. 

—Ya está. Ya puedes asaltar mi cama —bromeó—. Supuse que te asustarías si entrabas y me encontrabas así. —Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. No le gustaba que se riera de él, pero en ese caso, lo entendió —Ven aquí —susurró él, extendiendo el brazo para que, cuando se acostara, la cabeza de Timmy quedara apoyada en su pecho—. Me he puesto la alarma para ir a ver cómo estabas. Habría sonado en quince minutos. ¿Qué tal tienes el tobillo? 

—Me duele. 

—¿Te has tomado las pastillas que te dejé? 

—Sí, pero aún no me han hecho efecto. 

Armie le buscó la mano y le dio un beso en los dedos con delicadeza. 

—Mi pequeño guerrero —le dijo, acariciándole el pelo con la yema de los dedos—. ¿No podías dormir? 

—Tuve una pesadilla. 

—¿Quieres hablar de ello? 

—No. 

Él lo abrazó con más fuerza para indicarle que si cambiaba de opinión, estaría allí para escucharlo. 

—¿Puedes besarme? —le pidió Timmy. 

—Pensaba que, después de lo que ha pasado, no querrías que te tocara. 

Timmy alzó la cabeza y unió sus labios a los suyos, poniendo fin a la conversación. Armie lo besó con delicadeza, sin apenas apretar, porque la boca de Timmy seguía irritada y no quería hacerle daño. En silencio, maldijo a Simon. Pero Timmy no tenía suficiente con ese beso. Quería beber de él, quería que el fuego que sólo Armie sabía despertar en su interior lo envolviera y no pensar en nada más. Abriendo la boca, Timmy le recorrió el labio inferior con la lengua, saboreando su dulzura. Con decisión, le metió la lengua en la boca hasta encontrar la de él. Se la lamió, bailó con ella, tropezó y volvió al ataque. Armie le sujetó la cabeza, agarrándolo por el pelo. Contraatacando, empujó la lengua de Timmy con la suya, llevando el dulce combate a la boca de él, que empezó a gemir de placer. Mientras Timmy lo besaba, no pensaba en nada más. Apartó el tobillo magullado para protegérselo y enredó las manos en el pelo de él, tirando.   
Armie gruñó, pero no se detuvo. Timmy notó que su miembro empezaba a tensarse contra su muslo desnudo. Él le recorrió el costado con la mano, deteniéndose unos instantes en su pecho antes de seguir bajando hasta las caderas. Le gustaba que la camiseta musculosa y los pantalones cortos le apretaran un poco, dejando una buena cantidad de piel al descubierto en los hombros y el pecho. Incluso en la penumbra era precioso. De pronto, Timmy se encontró acostado de espaldas, con Armie apoyado en los antebrazos encima de él. Cuando Armie le apoyó la rodilla entre las piernas, las separó de buena gana. Timmy quería más. Necesitaba más. Respiraba entrecortadamente, pero sus dedos se negaban a soltarle el pelo, obligándolo a seguir besándolo. Armie respondió acariciándole los pezones por encima de la camiseta, aplicando la presión necesaria para excitarlo, pero no la suficiente como para satisfacerlo. Pero en seguida se reprimió y se apartó, apoyándose en un codo. Actuando por instinto, Timmy se cogió la camiseta y trató de quitársela por la cabeza. Armie lo sujetó por la muñeca, impidiéndoselo. Lo besó y pronto volvieron a provocarse, excitándose mutuamente con la lengua e intercambiando alientos. Cuando Armie le soltó la mano para acariciarle el muslo y colocarle luego la pierna alrededor de su cadera, Timmy aprovechó que tenía las manos libres para tratar de quitarse la camiseta una vez más, retorciéndose bajo el torso desnudo de Armie. Esta vez, él lo sujetó con ambas manos. 

—Timothée —jadeó casi sin aliento—, por favor... para. 

Echándose hacia atrás, se arrodilló en la cama tratando de calmarse. 

—¿No... quieres? —La voz de él, tan sincera e inocente, le llegó al corazón, retorciéndoselo. 

Armie cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. Con su respuesta, un dique se abrió en la memoria de Timmy, dejando escapar todas las crueles palabras que Simon le había dicho: «Estúpido. Vas a ser un desastre en la cama, un tonto. Ningún hombre va a querer acostarse contigo». 

Rodó hasta el extremo de la cama y se sentó. Quería irse de la habitación antes de que se le escapara algún sollozo. Pero antes de que pudiera poner el pie bueno en el suelo, unos fuertes brazos le rodearon la cintura. Estaba atrapado. Armie se sentó con las piernas a ambos lados de sus caderas y lo abrazó con fuerza. Timmy notaba su respiración y el latido de su corazón contra su espalda. Era una sensación curiosa, pero muy erótica. 

—No te vayas —susurró, dándole un beso en la oreja. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le besó el cuello y se lo acarició con los labios. —Timmy sorbió por la nariz. —No quería disgustarte. ¿Te he hecho daño? —Como Timmy no respondía, Armie volvió a besarle la oreja y lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

—No, al menos, no físicamente —logró decir sin llorar. 

—Explícamelo, por favor —le susurró él al oído—. Dime cómo te he hecho daño. 

Timmy levantó las manos, exasperado. 

—Me dices que me deseas, pero cuando por fin encuentro el valor para entregarme, ¡me rechazas! 

Armie inspiró hondo, emitiendo una especie de silbido contra su oído. Sintió que se tensaba. Notó los tendones de sus brazos en la cintura y otra cosa en la parte baja de la espalda. 

—Créeme, Timmy. No te estoy rechazando. Por supuesto que te deseo. Eres delicioso. —Le besó la mejilla—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. Nuestra primera vez ya está cerca. ¿De verdad quieres que sea hoy? —Timmy dudó y esa vacilación fue todo lo que Armie necesitaba. —Incluso aunque estuvieras preparado, no te haría el amor esta noche, bebé. Estás lastimado y eso significa que vas a tener que cuidarte unos cuantos días. Necesito que estés plenamente recuperado antes de empezar a explorar las posibilidades de... las distintas posturas. Aunque no lo veía, Timmy notó en su voz que estaba sonriendo. Estaba tratando de hacerlo reír. —Y, además, está esto. 

Armie se movió para que Timmy se apoyara en el lado izquierdo de su torso, mientras le acariciaba la marca del cuello con un dedo. Timmy se encogió al notar su contacto y él sintió un gran odio hacia Simon. Inspiró y espiró varias veces para controlarse. Cuando lo logró, empezó a darle suaves besos alrededor del mordisco, hasta que Timmy suspiró y, relajándose, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, contra el hombro de Armie. 

—Hace unas pocas horas, estabas en posición fetal. No sería un gran amante ni una gran persona si me aprovechara de tu vulnerabilidad. ¿Lo entiendes? —Tras reflexionar durante unos instantes, Timmy asintió. —Hoy has pasado por unas circunstancias aterradoras. Es normal que quieras sentirse querido y protegido. Y yo quiero ayudarte, amor, pero hay muchas maneras de lograrlo. No hace falta que te quites la ropa para llamar mi atención. La tienes en exclusiva. Y tampoco tienes que acostarte conmigo para sentirte deseado. 

—¿Ah, no? —murmuró Timmy, curioso. 

—No. Puedo demostrártelo así.   
Armie lo besó en el cuello y lo reclinó sobre la cama. Luego se tumbó a su lado, de costado, apoyado en un codo y lo miró a los ojos, grandes y tristes. Empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, con caricias lentas y delicadas. Le secó las lágrimas, le siguió la línea de la mandíbula, pasando por la barbilla y, tras recorrerle las cejas, bajó hasta el cuello, desde donde alcanzó las clavículas. 

Timmy ahogó una exclamación cuando los dedos de Armie pasaron sobre su esternón, entre su pecho, para llegar al estómago, donde le dibujó círculos sobre la piel desnuda. Con su mano plana sobre la parte baja del vientre de Timmy, vio que había cerrado los ojos. 

—¿Bebé? —Timmy los abrió, parpadeando. —En esta cama estamos solos tú y yo. Y tú eres lo único que importa. —Le acarició la cintura y bajó la mano hasta la cadera, donde la dejó reposar—. Si quieres volver a tu habitación, te acompañaré. Si quieres dormir aquí solo, me marcharé. Dime lo que quieres y, si está en mi mano, te lo daré. Pero, por favor, no me pidas que hagamos el amor. Esta noche no. 

Timmy pensó un poco y tragó saliva antes de responder. 

—Quiero quedarme aquí. No duermo bien sin ti. 

—Yo apenas duermo si no estoy contigo. Me alegro de que sea algo mutuo. —Armie le acarició el muslo y la parte baja del culo—. Sabes que me importas mucho, ¿verdad? —Timmy asintió y le acarició el pecho mientras él se inclinaba hacia adelante y le rozaba con los labios la zona del cuello donde no tenía marcas. —Siento haberte hecho esto el otro día —se disculpó, rozándole el chupón, que ya empezaba a borrarse. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos y vio que se sentía francamente culpable. 

—No pasa nada, Armie. Eso fue muy distinto. 

—Tengo que ser más cuidadoso contigo. 

—Siempre eres muy cuidadoso conmigo. 

—Date la vuelta, amor. 

No sabía lo que se le habría ocurrido, pero Timmy se tumbó boca abajo y volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. Confiaba en él por completo. Armie se arrodilló a su lado y le apartó el pelo de la cara. 

—Relájate. Sólo quiero que te sientas bien. Empezó a masajearlo suavemente con ambas manos, explorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo desde la cabeza a los pies. Cuando acabó, se tumbó junto a estos y les dedicó una atención especial, centrándose en los talones y las plantas. Timmy gimió suavemente. —¿Recuerdas cuando te quedaste en casa, tras aquel desastroso seminario? —preguntó Armie con el ceño fruncido—. No te fiabas de mí. Era lógico que no lo hicieras, pero en aquel momento yo ya había decidido que... Estás a salvo conmigo, amor, te lo prometo. 

Cuando acabó con los pies, volvió a ascender por su cuerpo, pero esta vez lo acarició con los labios —besando, mordisqueando, atrapando con su boca— las zonas que antes había explorado con los dedos. Timmy lo miró a los ojos y vio un gran afecto reflejado en ellos. Cuando se acostó a su lado, lo besó apasionadamente. 

—Gracias, Armie —susurró. 

Él sonrió satisfecho y le hundió los dedos en los rizos. En este entorno de paz y seguridad, Timmy se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento. Habían acordado que desnudarían sus almas antes de desnudar sus cuerpos y una parte de él estaba cansado de guardar secretos. Además, eran secretos de Simon, no suyos. Armie ya le había contado parte de su pasado. ¿Por qué se había resistido él tanto a hacer lo mismo? Sabía que iba a ser doloroso decir las palabras en voz alta, pero más doloroso era tener algo interponiéndose entre los dos. Cerrando los ojos, respiró hondo y, sin preámbulos, empezó: 

—Lo conocí en una fiesta, durante mi primer año en la universidad. —Se aclaró la garganta varias veces antes de continuar con un hilo de voz—: Estudiábamos en la Universidad de Pensilvania. Sabía quién era su padre, pero no fue eso lo que me atrajo de él. Me gustó porque era divertido y agradable y lo pasábamos muy bien juntos. La primera Navidad se presentó en mi casa para darme una sorpresa. Sabía que me gustaban las cosas italianas, así que me compró una Vespa roja como una manzana de caramelo. "Rojo Timmy" lo llamó. —Armie alzó las cejas. —Por supuesto, mi amor por todo lo italiano venía de ti, pero ya había perdido la esperanza de volver a verte. Pensaba que yo no te importaba, así que traté de seguir adelante con mi vida. Sus padres aprobaban nuestra relación y nos invitaban constantemente a Washington o a actos políticos en Filadelfia. Tras unos cuantos meses de salir como amigos, me dijo que quería más. Me pareció bien. A partir de ese momento, las cosas empezaron a cambiar. Nunca estaba satisfecho, siempre quería más y se volvió exigente. 

Armie notó que le aumentaba la temperatura de la piel y lo acarició suavemente para tranquilizarlo. 

—Decía que ser mi novio le daba derecho a practicar sexo conmigo. Cuando le dije que no estaba preparado, me llamó inútil, infantil. Y eso no hizo más que aumentar mi determinación de esperar. No es que te estuviera esperando, pero no quería que nadie me obligara a hacer nada contra mi voluntad. Sé que suena inmaduro... 

—Timmy, no tiene nada de inmaduro imponer tu voluntad y decidir con quién quieres acostarte y con quién no. 

Timmy sonrió sin ganas. 

—Cuanto más insistía, menos cedía yo, pero entonces trataba siempre de que lo compensara de alguna manera. Era exageradamente posesivo. No le gustaba que estuviera con Rachel, probablemente porque a ella no le gustaba él. Yo hacía lo que estaba en mi mano para evitar los conflictos y Simon, bueno... no siempre era una persona agradable. 

Hizo una pausa, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. 

—¿Te pegaba? —preguntó Armie. 

—No, en realidad no. 

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? ¿Te pegaba o no? 

Timmy notó que él estaba temblando de indignación y rabia. No quería mentirle, pero tenía miedo de su reacción, así que eligió las palabras con mucho cuidado. 

—Me empujó en algunas ocasiones y me tiraba del pelo. Una vez, tuvieron que quitármelo de encima. 

—¿Te das cuenta de que eso también es maltratar? —Como él apartó la vista sin responder, Armie añadió: —Me gustaría que habláramos de esto más a fondo. Otro día. 

—Sinceramente —Timmy rió con ironía—, eran mucho peores las cosas que decía que las que hacía. Y durante casi todo el tiempo me trató mejor que mi madre. Algunas veces... reconozco que habría deseado que me pegara. Si me hubiera dado un puñetazo, todo habría acabado en dos segundos. Hubiera sido preferible a tener que escucharlo una y otra vez decirme que era un tonto, frío y que no valía nada. —Se estremeció—. Al menos, si me hubiera pegado, habría podido contárselo a mi padre. Le habría enseñado el hematoma y él me habría creído. 

Armie se sintió asqueado al oír eso. Su enfado hacia Simon y Tom no hacía más que aumentar. A pesar de que guardaba un silencio paciente y respetuoso, Timmy sabía que su mente debía de estar funcionando a toda velocidad. 

—Siempre me hacía sentir que no era lo bastante bueno para él. Como me negaba a que nos acostáramos, me empezó a exigir otras cosas. Pero yo nunca hacía nada como él quería. Me decía que si acostarse conmigo iba a ser así, no merecía la pena. —Se rió, nervioso, retorciéndose un rizo con un dedo—. No pensaba contarte esto, pero supongo que es mejor que lo sepas antes de que te lleves una decepción. ¿Para qué estar conmigo si no sé darle placer a un hombre de ninguna manera? 

Sin poderse reprimir, Armie soltó una sarta de insultos que habrían puesto los pelos de punta a más de uno. Timmy permaneció inmóvil. Sólo se le movía la punta de la nariz. Como a un ratón. O un conejito. 

—Timothée, mírame. —Le apoyó la mano en la mejilla con delicadeza, hasta que él alzó la vista—. Todo lo que te dijo era mentira. Tienes que creerme. Sus palabras tenían un solo objetivo: controlarte. Por supuesto que quiero estar contigo y por supuesto que te deseo. Mírate. Eres hermoso, cálido e inteligente. Eres amable y comprensivo. Puede que no te des cuenta, pero cuando estoy contigo haces que me vuelva como tú. Haces que desee ser amable y comprensivo. Y cuando hagamos el amor, así es como será. —La voz le había sonado ronca, así que se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. —Es imposible que alguien tan generoso y apasionado como tú no sea bueno en la cama. Lo único que necesitas es estar con alguien que te haga sentir seguro para poder expresarte. En ese momento, el tigre que llevas dentro, saldrá al exterior. Él no merecía conocer esa parte de ti. Me alegro mucho de que no se la mostraras. Pero entre nosotros las cosas son distintas. Anoche, la noche del museo, hace un rato... He sido testigo de tu pasión. La he sentido. Es impresionante. Tú eres impresionante. —Timmy lo miró sorprendido. Los ojos de Armie nunca le habían parecido tan sinceros. —Me dijiste que creías en la redención —susurró él—, así que demuéstramelo. Perdónate cualquier cosa de la que te sientas avergonzado y permítete ser feliz. Porque eso es lo único que yo quiero. Que seas feliz. 

Timmy sonrió y lo besó, disfrutando momentáneamente de su contacto y sus palabras, pero tras unos instantes se apartó, sabiendo que lo peor aún tenía que llegar. 

—Me apunté al programa de estudios en el extranjero para estudiantes de tercer año. Él no quería que fuera, así que presenté la solicitud a sus espaldas y no se lo dije hasta el último momento. Se enojó mucho, pero luego pareció superarlo. Mientras estuve en Italia, me escribió unos correos preciosos, con fotografías. Me dijo que me amaba. —Timmy tragó saliva—. Nadie me lo había dicho antes. —Respiró hondo—. No regresé en Navidad ni al acabar el curso, porque hice algunos cursitos complementarios y viajé un poco. Cuando volví, a finales de agosto, Rachel me llevó de compras como regalo de bienvenida. Grace le había dado dinero y entre las dos me compraron un traje muy bonito y unos zapatos de Prada. —Se ruborizó—. Bueno, los has visto. Fueron los zapatos que llevé durante nuestra primera ci... quiero decir, la noche que me llevaste a comer un filete. 

Armie le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos. 

—Puedes decirlo. Fue nuestra primera cita. Yo también la considero así. Aunque me comporté como un auténtico idiota. O, mejor dicho, como un asno. 

Timmy respiró hondo. 

—Él hizo planes para que celebráramos juntos mi cumpleaños. Rachel insistió en que me cambiara en su apartamento, para ayudarme a arreglarme. Simon y yo teníamos que reunirnos en el Ritz-Carlton, pero me olvidé la cámara y pasé un momento por la habitación de la residencia universitaria para recogerla. 

Timmy empezó a temblar. Cada músculo, cada parte de su cuerpo, empezó a sacudirse como si estuviera muerto de frío. Armie lo rodeó con los brazos. 

—No tienes por qué contarme nada más. Ya he oído suficiente. 

—No —replicó, con la voz temblorosa, pero decidido a seguir—. Tengo que contárselo a alguien. Ni siquiera Rachel lo sabe todo. —Inspiró hondo un par de veces—. Abrí la puerta. La habitación estaba a oscuras excepto por la lámpara del escritorio de mi compañera. Pero el equipo de música estaba encendido. Estaba sonando Closer, de Nine Inch Nails. Como un idiota, pensé que Natalie se lo habría dejado encendido. Fui a apagarlo, pero entonces los vi. —Timmy se había quedado inmóvil como una estatua. Armie aguardó. —Simon estaba follando con Natalie en mi cama. Me quedé tan sorprendido que no reaccioné. Al principio, pensé que no podía ser él. Y luego pensé que no podía ser ella. Pero lo eran. Y... —Su voz se convirtió en un susurro—. Había sido mi compañera de habitación desde el primer día de facultad. Ya éramos amigos en el instituto. Me vieron mirándolos como un idiota. Simon se echó a reír y me dijo que no me extrañara tanto, que se acostaban desde segundo. Yo seguía allí, porque, francamente, no entendía nada. Natalie se acercó a mí, desnuda, y me dijo que me uniera a ellos. 

Timmy cerró la boca, pero demasiado tarde. Ya lo había dicho. Había pronunciado las palabras en voz alta. La agonía y el horror de aquella noche volvieron a inundarlo. Apoyó la mejilla en el pecho de Armie, pero no lloró. Él lo abrazó con fuerza, apretando los labios contra su coronilla. En su fuero interno, se alegró de no haberlo sabido cuando se peleó con él, porque lo habría matado, estaba seguro de eso. 

«Él es el follaángeles. Quería follarse a mi Timothée como un animal. Estaba practicando con su compañera de habitación.» 

Permanecieron sentados y abrazados un buen rato, mientras Timmy trataba de librarse de la vergüenza y Armie de sus impulsos asesinos. Cuando notó que el corazón de Timmy recuperaba un ritmo normal, empezó a susurrarle al oído. Le dijo lo mucho que lo quería y que a su lado siempre estaría seguro. Y luego le preguntó si era un buen momento para que le contara unas cosas. Timmy asintió. 

—Siento mucho que tuvieras que pasar por eso. —Negó con la cabeza—. Y siento que no crecieras en una casa con unos padres que se amaran y compartieran cama. Yo tuve esa suerte. Ya sabes cómo eran Richard y Grace, siempre tocándose, siempre riendo. Nunca lo oí a él levantarle la voz. Y nunca oí a Grace burlarse de Richard ni decirle nada grosero. Eran la pareja perfecta. Y por mucho que a uno le cueste imaginarse a sus padres teniendo vida sexual, es evidente que eran una pareja apasionada. Cuando Richard me dio la famosa charla sobre las flores y las semillitas en la panza de la madre, citó una frase del Libro de oración común, un voto que había pronunciado durante su boda con Grace: "Con este anillo te desposo, con mi cuerpo te adoro y te hago partícipe de todos mis bienes"». 

—La he oído. Es preciosa. 

—Sí, ¿verdad? Y en el contexto de la incómoda conversación con Richard, él me hizo ver que ese voto expresa la intención de hacerle el amor a su pareja, no de usar su cuerpo únicamente para su propia satisfacción. Me explicó que el voto implicaba la idea de que hacer el amor es un acto de adoración. Los esposos se adoran con su cuerpo, amándose, entregándose y avanzando juntos hacia el éxtasis. —Armie se aclaró la garganta y calló un momento antes de continuar. —Creo que puedo decir sin miedo a equivocarme que lo que presenciaste en esa habitación fue un acto depredador de sexo. Sé que viste cosas parecidas mientras crecías en San Luis, cosas que un niño no debería ver. Es posible que creyeras que las relaciones sexuales eran siempre así y que todos los hombres eran como él, depredadores maliciosos que usan y abusan de las personas. Pero la descripción de Richard de hacer el amor era totalmente distinta. Me dijo que era una forma de placer muy apasionada, porque el contexto permite que uno explore sus deseos más íntimos con libertad y aceptación, ya sean desesperados e intensos o lentos y tiernos. Lo importante es que los cimientos sobre los que se afianzan esos deseos estén formados de respeto mutuo y generosidad. Lo importante es entregar, no tomar ni utilizar. —Acercó los labios a la oreja de Timmy para seguir hablando. —A lo largo de la vida, llegué a apartarme mucho del camino que me mostró Richard, pero en lo más profundo de mi alma, siempre quise tener lo que él y Grace tenían. Cuando te dije que quería adorarte con mi cuerpo, era exactamente eso lo que quería decir. Y sigo pensando lo mismo. De todo corazón. Nunca te quitaré nada. Sólo te entregaré cosas. En la cama y fuera de ella. —Timmy sonrió con la cara pegada a su pecho. —Tú y yo estamos empezando de cero, así que, como dice el Nuevo Testamento en la Carta a los Corintios, «¡Todo ha cambiado, todo es nuevo!». 

Timmy levantó la cara y lo besó en los labios, susurrándole palabras de agradecimiento. Su declaración lo había consolado muchísimo. No había eliminado el dolor ni había borrado los recuerdos, pero era un gran alivio saber que no iba a echarle en cara sus flaquezas del pasado. Porque, en realidad, de lo que más avergonzado se sentía era de haberse dejado tratar tan mal. Ésa era la razón por la que lo había mantenido en secreto. 

—Ahora me siento mucho peor por haberte gastado aquella broma sin gracia sobre los Nine Inch Nails en Lobby —dijo Armie—. No me extraña que te afectara tanto que mencionara esa canción. —Timmy asintió lentamente. —En cuanto volvamos a Toronto, cambiaré la música del auto. No pienso volver a escuchar esa banda nunca más. —Armie carraspeó antes de seguir—. Amor, no tienes que hablar de ello si no quieres, pero tengo curiosidad por saber qué le contaste a tu padre. Por cierto, te debo una disculpa por haber discutido con él en el hospital. He dicho algunas cosas que no debería haber dicho. —Timmy lo miró con curiosidad. —Le he dicho que no debió enviarte a vivir con tu madre. Que su misión como padre era protegerte y que había fracasado. —Timmy se quedó muy sorprendido. Nadie, ni siquiera Grace ni Richard le habían echado nunca en cara a Tom sus decisiones. Nadie. Una expresión maravillada se extendió por su rostro. —¿No estás enojado? —preguntó, sorprendido. 

—¿Cómo iba a estarlo? Gracias por defenderme, Armie. Es la primera vez que alguien hace algo así por mí. —Y tomándole las manos, le besó los nudillos hinchados y los arañazos. Sus heridas de guerra le resultaban tan queridas como sus preciosos y expresivos ojos. —No se lo conté todo. Sólo le dije que había sorprendido a Simon con Natalie y que no podía seguir compartiendo habitación con ella. Fue un poco difícil, porque mi padre estaba saliendo con la madre de Natalie, pero no se quejó. 

—Muy noble por su parte —comentó Armie, sarcástico. 

—Pasé unos cuantos días en Selinsgrove para calmarme. Luego, papá me llevó de vuelta a la universidad y me ayudó a trasladarme a un pequeño estudio. Te reirías si lo vieras, Armie. Era aún más pequeño que el que tengo ahora. 

—No me reiría —replicó muy serio. 

—No es una crítica, pero es que eres tan exigente y detallista... Sé que lo habrías encontrado aún más espantoso que mi apartamento actual. 

—Tu apartamento actual no me parece espantoso. Lo único que no me gusta de él es que tengas que vivir allí. ¿Qué pasó cuando volviste a clase? 

—Procuré esquivarlos. Ellos dos se habían convertido en pareja, más o menos. Tenía miedo de encontrármelos, así que evité todos los lugares que solíamos frecuentar. Iba a clase, estudiaba italiano, preparaba las solicitudes para el doctorado... Apenas salía de casa. Fue una especie de retiro. 

—Sí, algo me comentó Rachel. 

—Fui un pésimo amigo. No respondía a sus llamadas. Ni siquiera quise hablar con Grace, a pesar de que me escribió una carta preciosa. En Navidad les envié una postal, pero me sentía demasiado humillado como para explicar lo que había pasado. Rachel sabe que los encontré juntos, porque Natalie se lo contó. Pero no sabe lo horrible que fue. Y no quiero que lo sepa. 

—Todo lo que me cuentes quedará entre nosotros. 

—Me avergonzaba admitir que había sido tan idiota de meterme en esa situación. Que le había permitido tratarme de esa manera durante tanto tiempo. Que no me había dado cuenta de que estaban juntos a mis espaldas. Quería convencerme de que aquello no me había pasado a mí, que le había pasado a otra persona. 

Levantó la vista. Armie lo estaba mirando, comprensivo. 

—Por favor, no vuelvas a decir que eres idiota. Son ellos los que deberían sentirse avergonzados por cómo te trataron. Ellos son los villanos en esta historia, no tú. —Le besó la cabeza y hundió la nariz en su pelo—. Creo que deberías dormir un poco, mi amor. Mañana será un día muy largo y tienes que recuperarte. 

—¿No se molestará tu familia cuando nos encuentren juntos? 

—Saben que somos pareja y creo que a casi todos les parece bien. 

—¿A casi todos? 

Armie suspiró. 

—A Richard no le importa, lo que no le gusta es que tengamos sexo bajo su techo. Es muy conservador en ese aspecto y prefiere que durmamos en habitaciones separadas. De todos modos, después de lo que te ha pasado, estoy seguro de que no le importará encontrarte aquí. 

—¿Y Rachel y Aaron? 

—No es que le haga mucha gracia, pero al menos están comprometidos. Rachel siempre me ha apoyado en todo y también nos apoya en esto. 

—¿Y Scott? 

—Scott se siente muy protector contigo. Sabe que he sido un libertino y... 

—No eras un libertino, te sentías solo. 

Él le dio un beso suave. 

—Eso es muy generoso por tu parte, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad. 

Se acostaron y Timmy apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, acariciándole el torso con un dedo mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. Le había dicho que lo quería y que quería adorarlo con su cuerpo. Probablemente, eran las palabras más importantes que le habían dicho nunca. Inseguro, le recorrió el tatuaje con el dedo. 

—No —susurró Armie, apartándole la mano 

—Lo siento. ¿Qué es MAIA? —Armie apretó los labios. —Perdona. No quería sacar el tema, pero como nos estábamos contando secretos, pensaba... 

Armie se frotó los ojos con la mano libre, pero no lo soltó. 

—Maia es un nombre —dijo, con voz ronca. 

—¿La... la amabas? 

—Por supuesto que la amaba. 

—¿Estuvieron mucho tiempo juntos? 

Armie carraspeó. 

—No es lo que piensas. 

Timmy lo abrazó y cerró los ojos.   
Pero Armie permaneció despierto durante un largo rato, mirando el techo.


	30. XIX Te adoro. Te quiero.

Cuando Timmy se despertó a la mañana siguiente, Armie estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, completamente vestido, contemplándolo. 

—Buenos días —lo saludó, sonriendo. 

Armie se inclinó y le dio un cariñoso abrazo. 

—Llevo un rato levantado, pero he subido hace poco para asegurarme de que estabas bien. Es muy relajante verte dormir. 

Tras darle un beso muy dulce, se acercó al armario por un jersey. Timmy rodó hasta quedar boca abajo en la cama y lo observó con descaro, admirando cómo la camisa se le ajustaba a los hombros a la perfección. Desde donde estaba, también podía disfrutar del espectáculo de su trasero, bien definido gracias a los jeans negros que llevaba. 

«Eso sí que es un buen culo», pensó Timmy. 

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Armie, mirando por encima del hombro. 

—No he dicho nada. 

Armie torció los labios, como si se estuviera aguantando la risa. 

—¿Ah, no? —Al regresar a su lado, se inclinó y le susurró al oído: —No sabía que tuvieses debilidad por los culos. 

—¡Armie! 

Algo avergonzado por haber sido descubierto, le dio una palmada en el brazo y ambos se echaron a reír. Agarrándolo por la cintura, él lo sentó en su regazo. 

—En cualquier caso, quiero que quede claro que mi culo se siente muy halagado. 

—¿Ah, sí? —Timmy arqueó una ceja. 

—Inmensamente. Quiere que te haga llegar sus respetos y que te diga que espera conocerte de un modo más... íntimo y personal cuando estemos en Florencia. 

Negando con la cabeza, Timmy se inclinó hacia él en busca de un beso. Fue recompensado con uno breve pero muy tierno, antes de que se apartara y le dijera muy serio: —Tenemos que hablar de un par de cosas. —Timmy se mordió el labio inferior y esperó. —Simon ha sido arrestado y se le imputan varios cargos. El abogado de su padre está en camino y se rumorea que tratará de llegar a un acuerdo. 

—¿Ah, sí? 

—Al parecer, el senador no quiere que esto llegue a los periódicos. Scott ha llamado al fiscal, que le ha asegurado que el asunto recibirá prioridad. Scott le ha dejado claro que a todos nos gustaría que la sentencia fuera de prisión y no algún sucedáneo como una casa tutelada o un programa de tratamiento. Aunque, dados los contactos del padre de Simon, dudo que vaya a la cárcel. 

Timmy se dijo que tendría que darle las gracias a Scott en cuanto lo viera. 

—¿Y tú? ¿Hay riesgo de que puedas ir a la cárcel? 

Armie se echó a reír. 

—El abogado de los Talbot ha amenazado con presentar cargos. Por suerte, mi hermano ha tenido una conversación corta pero muy esclarecedora con él, recordándole que a la prensa le encantaría oír mi versión de la historia, además de la tuya. No, no habrá denuncia. No hace falta que te diga que los Talbot ya están hartos de Scott. 

Timmy cerró los ojos y soltó el aire lentamente. La idea de que le pudiera pasar algo a Armie le resultaba muy dolorosa, sobre todo porque no había hecho nada más que ayudarlo. 

—Tengo que ducharme y vestirme —dijo, abriendo los ojos. 

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente, mientras le recorría el brazo con un dedo. 

—Me encantaría ducharme contigo, pero me temo que mi familia se escandalizaría. 

Timmy se estremeció. 

—Y no queremos escandalizar a su familia, profesor Hammer. 

—Por supuesto que no, señor Chalamet. Sería de lo más inadecuado. Un escándalo. Así que, para preservar el decoro, mi halagado culo y yo prescindiremos del placer de una ducha en su compañía. —Inclinándose hacia él, añadió con los ojos brillantes—: De momento. 

Timmy se echó a reír y Armie lo dejó solo. 

Cuando volvió a la habitación después de ducharse, se lo encontró esperándolo en el pasillo. 

—¿Pasa algo? 

—No. Sólo quería asegurarme de que no tropezabas. ¿Dónde tienes las muletas? 

—En la habitación, pero no te preocupes, Armie. Estoy bien. —Pasó cojeando a su lado y entró en el cuarto, donde cogió el cepillo y empezó a desenredarse los rizos. 

—Deja que lo haga yo —dijo Armie, acercándose y quitándole el cepillo de la mano. 

—¿Vas a cepillarme el pelo? 

—¿Por qué no? 

Le señaló una silla para que se sentara. Colocándose a su espalda, empezó por deshacerle los enredos más grandes con los dedos. Timmy cerró los ojos. Armie continuó unos instantes antes de susurrarle al oído: —¿Te gusta? Como respuesta, Timmy ronroneó, sin abrir los ojos. Armie rió, negando con la cabeza. Era tan dulce y fácil de complacer... Y él quería complacerlo. Desesperadamente.  
Cuando hubo acabado de deshacerle los enredos, le pasó el cepillo por el pelo con suavidad, trabajando metódicamente, mechón por mechón. Ni en sus sueños más locos, Timmy se lo habría imaginado como peluquero. Pero había algo instintivo en su modo de tocarlo. Algo en cómo sus largos dedos se deslizaban por su pelo que hizo que le subiera la temperatura. Se imaginó los placeres que lo esperaban en Florencia, cuando pudiera disfrutar de su cuerpo al completo. ¡Y desnudo! Cerró las piernas bruscamente. 

—¿Lo estoy excitando, señor Chalamet? —susurró, con su voz dulce como la miel. 

—No. 

—Entonces es que estoy haciendo algo mal. —Procurando no echarse a reír, ralentizó el ritmo de sus movimientos y le dio un suave beso en la coronilla—. Aunque, en realidad, mi auténtico objetivo es hacerte sonreír. 

—¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? 

Armie se detuvo del todo. 

—Ésa es una pregunta muy rara para hacérsela a un amante. 

—Lo digo en serio, Armie. ¿Por qué? 

Él volvió a cepillarle el cabello antes de responder. 

—Tú has sido amable conmigo desde la primera vez que nos vimos. ¿Por qué no iba a serlo yo? ¿No crees que mereces ser tratado con amabilidad? 

Timmy prefirió no insistir. Aunque la noche anterior estaba muy alterado, recordaba perfectamente haberle confesado su amor en el hospital. Pero él no había contestado.  
«No pasa nada —se dijo—. Sus actos, su amabilidad y su protección son más que suficiente. No necesito las palabras.» Timmy lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Siempre lo había sentido así, con tanta intensidad que incluso en sus días más sombríos la luz de su amor había permanecido encendida. Pero al parecer él no sentía lo mismo. Cuando acabó de peinarlo, Armie insistió en prepararle algo de comida. Después se quedaron sentados en la cocina, haciendo planes para la tarde. Hasta que sonó el teléfono y Richard entró con el inalámbrico en la mano. 

—Es tu padre —le hizo saber, dándole el teléfono a Timmy. Armie lo agarró y cubrió el auricular con la mano. 

—No hace falta que hables con él si no quieres. Yo puedo encargarme. 

—Algún día tendremos que hablar. 

Timmy se bajó del taburete y se fue con el teléfono al comedor, con ayuda de las muletas. Richard miró a su hijo y negó con la cabeza. 

—No puedes interponerte entre él y Tom. 

—No ha sido un padre modelo precisamente. 

—Tal vez, pero es el único que tiene. Y Timmy es la luz de su vida. 

Armie entrecerró los ojos. 

—Si le importara tanto, lo habría protegido mejor. 

Richard le apoyó una mano en el hombro. 

—Los padres nos equivocamos. A veces, es más fácil enterrar la cabeza en la arena que admitir que nuestros hijos tienen problemas. Y que es culpa nuestra. Lo sé por experiencia. 

Él apretó los labios pero no dijo nada. Unos diez minutos más tarde, Timmy regresó. Aunque Richard seguía en la cocina, Armie lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla. 

—¿Está todo bien? 

—Mi padre quiere que vaya a cenar con él esta noche. 

A Richard le pareció que ése era un buen momento para retirarse y se dirigió a su despacho. 

—¿Tú quieres ir? 

—Será incómodo, pero le he dicho que sí. 

—Timothée, no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. Si lo prefieres, te llevaré yo. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza. 

—Lo está intentando, Armie. Es mi padre; tengo que darle una oportunidad. 

Él guardó silencio, frustrado, pero no quiso discutir con Timmy. A las seis en punto, Tom Chalamet apareció en casa de los Clark, vestido con traje y tirándose nerviosamente de la corbata. No estaba acostumbrado a llevarla. Se la había puesto por su hijo. Richard lo hizo pasar al salón y le dio conversación mientras esperaban que Timmy bajara. 

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir? Acostado en la cama, Armie lo contemplaba. 

—No voy a dejar plantado a mi propio padre. Además, Rachel se va a llevar a Richard a ver una película y tú has quedado para salir con los chicos. Acabaría quedándome aquí solo. 

Armie se levantó, se acercó a él y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. 

—No estarías solo; estarías conmigo. Y sé cómo entretener a un hermoso hombre como tú. —Reforzó sus palabras dándole varios besos húmedos detrás de la oreja—. Estás impresionante —le susurró. 

Timmy se ruborizó. 

—Gracias. 

—¿El pañuelo es de Rachel? —preguntó, acariciando la seda del fular azul de Hermès que su hermana le había anudado artísticamente alrededor del cuello para ocultar el mordisco. 

—Era de Grace —respondió suavemente—. Fue un regalo de Richard. 

—A él le gustaba malcriarla. Sobre todo cuando iban a París. 

—Te le pareces mucho. —Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla. 

—Espera a que lleguemos a Florencia. —Armie lo abrazó con fuerza y lo besó apasionadamente antes de soltarlo. 

—¿Y adónde irán ? Espero que no sea a un club de striptease, nudistas y bailarines exóticos. 

Timmy lo miró parpadeando, demasiado adorable para la tranquilidad mental de Armie. 

—¿No creerás en serio que haría algo así? 

—¿No es eso lo que hacen los hombres cuando salen solos? 

Armie le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. 

—¿Crees que Rachel aprobaría esa excursión? 

—No. 

—¿Y yo? ¿Crees que a mí me gustaría? —Timmy apartó la vista y no respondió. —¿Por qué tendría que ir a mirar a otras personas cuando el hombre más hermoso del mundo comparte mi cama cada noche? —insistió él, dándole un beso muy dulce—. La única persona a la que quiero ver desnuda es a ti. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—¿Qué te había preguntado? Ya no me acuerdo. 

Armie sonrió. 

Más tarde, esa noche, cuando la casa estaba a oscuras y todo el mundo ya se había acostado, Timmy volvió a colarse en la habitación de él, con unos sencillos shorts azul. Armie estaba sentado en la cama, con las rodillas dobladas, leyendo. No llevaba la parte de arriba del pijama y se había puesto las gafas. 

—Hola —lo saludó sonriendo y dejó "El fin de la aventura" en la mesita de noche—. Estás precioso. 

Apoyando las muletas en la pared, Timmy se tocó la parte baja de la panza agradecido. 

—Gracias por ir a buscar mis cosas a casa de mi padre. 

—De nada. —Armie le ofreció la mano y él se acurrucó a su lado. —Al besarlo, tocó el pañuelo de Hermès. —¿Por qué no te lo has quitado? —le preguntó, tirando de los extremos. 

Timmy bajó la vista. 

—No quiero que tengas que ver la señal. 

Él le levantó la barbilla. 

—No tienes que esconderme nada. 

—Es fea. Y no quiero recordártelo a todas horas. 

Armie lo miró fijamente mientras le quitaba el pañuelo. Tiró con mucha suavidad, haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca hasta que lo tuvo en la mano. El contacto de la seda sobre su piel, acompañado por la intensidad de su mirada, hizo que Timmy se estremeciera. Tras dejar el pañuelo en la mesita de noche, él le besó la marca repetidamente. 

—Los dos tenemos cicatrices, Timothée. Pero las mías no están ala vista. 

—Ojalá no las tuviera —susurró Timmy. -Ojalá mi piel fuera perfecta. 

Armie negó con la cabeza tristemente. 

—¿Te gusta Caravaggio? 

—Mucho. De sus cuadros, El sacrificio de Isaac es mi favorito. 

Él asintió. 

—Yo prefiero La incredulidad de santo Tomás. Richard tiene una copia en su despacho. Esta misma tarde la he estado mirando. 

—Siempre me ha parecido un cuadro... extraño. 

—Es extraño. Jesús se aparece a los apóstoles tras la resurrección y Tomás le mete el dedo en la llaga del costado. Es un cuadro profundo. —Timmy no le veía la profundidad por ningún lado, por lo que guardó silencio. 

— Timmy, si quieres esperar a que la cicatriz desaparezca, esperarás en vano. Las cicatrices no desaparecen nunca. El cuadro de Caravaggio lo muestra claramente. Las heridas cicatrizan y dejamos de pensar en ellas, pero su huella es permanente. Ni siquiera las cicatrices de Cristo desaparecieron. 

Se frotó la barbilla, pensativo. Al cabo de un momento, continuó: —Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta, me habría dado cuenta. Y habría tratado a Grace y a los demás con más cuidado. Te habría tratado a ti con más cuidado en septiembre y octubre. —carraspeó—. Espero que me perdones las cicatrices que te he dejado. Sé que son numerosas. 

Timmy se sentó en su regazo y lo besó apasionadamente. 

—Te perdoné hace tiempo. Te lo perdoné todo. No volvamos a hablar de esto. 

Los dos casi amantes compartieron unos instantes de silencio antes de que Armie le preguntara cómo había estado la cena con su padre. 

—Se ha echado a llorar —respondió Timmy, removiéndose incómodo. Armie levantó las cejas. «¿Tom Chalamet llorando? Resulta difícil de creer.» 

—Me ha explicado cómo encontró la casa. Cuando le he contado lo que pasó antes de que tú llegases, se ha puesto a llorar. Le he dicho algunas de las cosas que Simon solía decirme cuando discutíamos y los dos hemos llorado en medio del restaurante. —Timmy negó con la cabeza—. Ha sido un desastre. 

Armie le apartó el pelo de la cara para verlo mejor. 

—Lo siento —dijo. 

—Teníamos que hablar y, por primera vez en la vida, he tenido la sensación de que me escuchaba. Al menos creo que lo está intentando. Es un gran paso. Y cuando nos hemos quitado esos temas de encima, hemos hablado de ti. Quería saber cuánto tiempo llevábamos juntos. 

—¿Qué le has dicho? 

—Que poco tiempo, pero que me gustas mucho. Le he dicho que has hecho muchas cosas por mí y que eres importante en mi vida. 

—¿Le has contado lo que siento por ti? 

Timmy lo miró con timidez. 

—Bueno, sobre lo de hacerme el amor en Florencia no he mencionado nada, pero le he dicho que creo que te gusto. 

Armie frunció el cejo. 

—¿Que me gustas? ¿No se te ha ocurrido nada mejor? No me gustas, te adoro.

Timmy se ruborizó.

—Es mi padre. No le interesan los detalles sentimentales. Lo que le interesa es saber si te drogas, si te metes en peleas y si eres fiel. —Él hizo una mueca. Timmy lo abrazó. —Le he dicho que eres un ciudadano ejemplar y que me tratas como a un príncipe. Que no te merezco. 

—Eso es mentira. —Armie le besó la frente—. Soy yo quien no te merece. 

—Tonterías. 

Se besaron dulcemente unos momentos antes de que él se apartara para quitarse las gafas y dejarlas encima del libro. Apagó la luz y lo abrazó por detrás, sintiéndose muy feliz. Cuando se estaban quedando dormidos, Timmy susurró: 

—Te adoro. Te quiero.

Como Armie no respondió, asumió que ya se había dormido. Suspirando, se acomodó contra su pecho. Él lo sujetó con más firmeza por la cintura. Lo oyó inspirar hondo y contener el aire antes de decir: 

—Timothée Chalamet, yo también te quiero.


	31. XXX El profesor está buenísimo pero es muy exigente

Al despertarse a la mañana siguiente, Timmy notó algo cálido cerca de su corazón y una suave brisa que le acariciaba la nuca. Al fijarse más, se dio cuenta de que la mano de Armie le cubría el pecho mientras lo abrazaba. Echándose a reír, cambió de postura. Armie gruñó ante el inesperado movimiento. 

—Buenos días, Armie. 

—Buenos días, precioso. —Sus labios se encontraron con su mejilla y lo besaron. —¿Has dormido bien? 

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú, Timmy?

—Bien, gracias. 

—¿Te molesta que haga esto? 

Le estaba acariciando el pecho suavemente. 

—Al contrario, me gusta —respondió Timmy, volviéndose hacia él. Bajando la mano por su espalda, Armie le rodeó la cintura y lo acercó para besarlo apasionadamente. 

—Timothée. —Le apartó unos mechones rebeldes de pelo de la cara—. Hay algo que me gustaría decirte. —Timmy frunció el ceño. Armie le pasó un dedo entre las cejas. —Es algo agradable. Espero. —Timmy lo miró expectante. Los grandes ojos de Armie lo miraban con solemnidad. —Te quiero. 

Timmy parpadeó y una sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara. 

—Yo también te quiero. Pensaba que me lo había imaginado cuando lo dijiste anoche. 

Armie lo besó con dulzura. 

—Yo tampoco estaba seguro de que me hubieras oído. 

—¿Sabes?, ya me lo habías dicho una vez. 

—¿Cuándo? 

—Cuando te rescaté de las garras de Christa y te metí en la cama, me llamaste Beatriz y me dijiste que me amabas. 

—Timothée, siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo como te mereces. 

Rodeándole el cuello con los brazos, el pequeño le apoyó la frente en la barbilla cubierta por una incipiente barba. 

—Gracias. 

—No, bebé, soy yo el que tiene que dártelas. Nunca me había sentido así. Haces que me dé cuenta de cómo he malgastado mi vida hasta ahora. —Se le ensombreció la mirada. 

Timmy le dio un beso suave. 

—Los dos teníamos que madurar. Ha sido mejor así. 

—Me arrepiento de cómo trataba a mis amantes antes de conocerte. Y lamento haber perdido el tiempo con ellos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? 

—Y yo lamento haber estado con Simon, pero no podemos hacer nada más que dar gracias por habernos encontrado finalmente. 

—Ojalá pudiéramos pasarnos el día en la cama —dijo él, en tono soñador. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—Creo que eso sí que escandalizaría a tu familia. 

—Supongo. Maldita sea. 

Armie rió también, hasta que la risa de ambos se transformó en besos. Timmy fue el primero en apartarse. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? 

—Por supuesto —respondió, aunque a Timmy no se le escapó que apretaba la mandíbula. «No quieras saberlo todo esta mañana, Timothée. Hay cosas que no puedo contarte en casa de Richard.» 

—¿Qué clase de lencería masculina te gusta? 

Relajando la mandíbula inmediatamente, Armie esbozó una pícara sonrisa. 

—¿Me lo preguntas porque... estás haciendo una encuesta? 

Riendo, le cogió la mano y le besó los nudillos. Timmy se quedó mirando sus manos unidas. 

—Me gustaría ir de compras antes del viaje. Me preguntaba qué cosas te gustan. 

Ambos se miraron con deseo. 

—Mi lencería favorita es... la que te quitas. —Le sujetó la barbilla para que no apartara la vista—. Eres muy sensual. Cuando me imagino contigo, pienso en tomarme mucho tiempo para admirar tu belleza: tu cara, tu cuello, tus hombros, cada parte de ti. Pienso en tu piel blanca y sonrosada y en la suavidad que adoraré con mi cuerpo. —Lo empujó con delicadeza hasta que quedó acostado de espaldas. —Quiero que lleves algo que te haga sentir cómodo y bello, porque así es como quiero que te sientas cuando estés conmigo. —Y atrapando su boca, lo besó ardientemente. Cuando se apartó, Timmy lo miró travieso. 

—¿Algo cómodo, como un conjunto para hacer yoga? 

Él lo miró confundido. 

—No conozco esos conjuntos... lo que sea, pero si estás cómodo con ellos, no me oirás protestar. 

Timmy levantó la cara para frotarle la punta de la nariz con la suya. 

—Eres un encanto, pero te lo he preguntado en serio. Quiero elegir algo que te guste. 

—Me gustará cualquier cosa... siempre que seas tú quien lo lleve puesto. 

Armie volvió a besarlo y esta vez se permitió el lujo de acercarse hasta casi rozarle el pecho con el suyo, pero sin tocarlo. Entre los dos empezó a circular una corriente de calor y electricidad que dejó a Timmy sin aliento. 

—¿Algún color? —insistió, jadeante—. ¿Algún estilo? 

Riéndose, Armie le acarició la mejilla ruborizada. 

—Mientras no sea negro ni rojo, me da igual. 

—Pensaba que ésos eran los colores habituales. Se supone que son seductores. 

Él le susurró al oído: —Ya me has seducido. Me atraes y me excitas... muchísimo. 

La temperatura de la habitación aumentó tanto que Timmy se olvidó de lo que quería preguntarle. Finalmente lo recordó. 

—Entonces, ni rojo ni negro. ¿Ninguna preferencia, seguro? 

—Eres muy obstinado. Pues ya que insistes, creo que te quedarían bien los colores pálidos: blanco, rosa, azul, melocotón... Supongo que no hay nada malo en decirte que te he imaginado usando ropa clásica, con tus preciosos rizos brillantes y desordenados... Pero lo que yo me imagine no tiene importancia. Lo importante eres tú. Creo que la elección debería ser tuya. —Con una sonrisa, añadió—: Por supuesto, eso no quiere decir que no pueda regalarte algo mientras estemos allí. Pero para la primera vez quiero que elijas tú. Algo que te haga sentir especial, sexy y adorado. Eso es lo que quiero, porque te amo. 

—Yo también a ti. 

Timmy le dedicó una sonrisa tan dulce que Armie sintió que el corazón se le derretía en el pecho. Timmy le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar y él cerró los ojos abandonándose a su contacto. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, lo miró con voracidad. Timmy apartó la vista. 

—Tengo que vestirme. ¿A qué hora salimos hacia Filadelfia? 

Él le trazó una línea de besos desde una clavícula hasta la otra. 

—Después —beso— de —beso— desayunar —beso—. El vuelo sale —beso— a la hora de la cena —beso— y tenemos que estar en el aeropuerto pronto —beso doble. 

Con un beso de despedida, Timmy salió al pasillo, apoyándose en las muletas. 

En la planta baja, Richard parecía un monje, preparando y sirviendo el desayuno a toda la familia. Scott devoraba todo lo que no estaba clavado al suelo o lo que no era reclamado por otras personas. Rachel y Aaron estaban mirando en el Blackberry de él fotos de sitios de Filadelfia donde celebrar la boda. 

—Aquí están. —Rachel los saludó a los dos cuando entraron en la cocina. 

—Tengo que devolverte esto —le dijo Timmy al verla, deshaciéndose el nudo del pañuelo, que había vuelto a atarse al cuello. 

—Quédatelo. A mamá le habría gustado que lo tuvieras. 

Timmy le dio las gracias con un abrazo. Una vez más, se sintió afortunado por la generosidad de su amiga y la de Grace, que siempre parecía velar por él. 

—Se te ve contento esta mañana. 

Scott le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja mientras se sentaba. 

—Lo estoy. Muy contento. 

—Más le vale tratarte bien —le susurró muy serio. 

—Ha cambiado, Scott. Él... me ama —replicó en voz muy baja, para que no lo oyeran los demás. Él lo miró sorprendido. 

—Joder —murmuró incómodo, cambiando de postura antes de cambiar de tema. —Ayer era el día en que el tribunal tenía que decidir si dejaba a Simon en libertad bajo fianza. Su abogado estaba tratando de conseguirlo a toda costa —le explicó—, pero aún no sé qué han resuelto. 

Timmy tardó unos momentos en entender lo que le estaba diciendo. Cuando al fin lo hizo, las manos le empezaron a temblar de ansiedad y el jugo de naranja se le cayó sobre el desayuno, mojándolo. Parpadeó tratando de recobrar la compostura. Mientras secaba el zumo del plato, se maldecía en voz baja por ser un manojo de nervios. «Armie debe de estar harto de verme tirar cosas. Soy un idiota.» Cuando iba a levantarse, vio una mano ante él, ofreciéndole apoyo. Al levantar la vista, se encontró con un par de ojos color zafiro que lo miraban con preocupación. Armie lo ayudó a bajar del taburete y a sentarse en otro seco. Tras darle un beso rápido en la frente, lo tranquilizó: —Ahora estás a salvo —musitó—. No permitiré que se acerque a ti. —Le acarició los brazos, frotándoselos arriba y abajo para relajarlo. 

Armie recogió el desayuno mojado y lo dejó en el fregadero. 

—Yo me encargo. Siéntate con tu chico —dijo Scott a regañadientes—. Y lo siento. 

Nadie se dio cuenta de la conversación entre los hermanos: el hijo pródigo y el hijo constante. Sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos brilló la luz de la comprensión y, tal vez, del perdón. Asintiendo agradecido, Armie se sentó junto a Timmy. Rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras al oído hasta que dejó de temblar. Tenía que llevárselo de Selinsgrove. 

Mientras se alejaban, Timmy cerró los ojos y suspiró aliviado. Había sido una mañana llena de emociones. Decirle adiós a su familia adoptiva no había sido fácil. Y decirle adiós a su padre, tras los acontecimientos del fin de semana, había sido agotador. 

—¿Lamentas marcharte? —Armie le acarició la mejilla. Timmy abrió los ojos. 

—Una parte de mí no quería irse, pero otra deseaba huir de ahí lo antes posible. 

—Lo entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo. 

—¿Qué te ha dicho mi padre al despedirse? 

Armie se removió en el asiento. 

—Me ha dado las gracias. Dice que es consciente de que Simon te podría haber hecho mucho daño. —Enlazando los dedos con los suyos, se los llevó a los labios—. Me ha pedido que cuide de su niñito, dice que lo eres todo para él. 

Una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Timmy al oírlo. Se la secó con la mano y miró por la ventana. Ciertamente, las cosas con su padre habían cambiado. Durante el vuelo de vuelta a Toronto, se acurrucó junto a Armie, dejando a un lado el trabajo para reposar la cabeza en su hombro. 

—Tengo que empezar a preparar el viaje —dijo Armie, dándole un beso en la cabeza. 

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? 

—Había pensado partir en cuanto acabaran las clases del viernes, pero si tú vienes, tendremos que esperar a que Katherine entregue tu nota. La conferencia es el día 10. ¿Estaría bien viajar el 8? 

—Supongo que sí. Tengo que presentar algún trabajo el viernes y Katherine también espera que le entregue un borrador del proyecto. Supongo que tardará unos días en leerlo, así que no creo que haya problema en salir el 8. ¿Cuándo pensabas volver? 

Armie movió el brazo para rodearlo con él. 

—Rachel quiere que vayamos todos a casa en Navidad. Eso te incluye. Así que tendríamos que salir de Italia el 23 o el 24 y hacer una parada en Filadelfia antes de regresar a Toronto. A menos que prefirieras quedarte a pasar las Navidades conmigo en Italia. 

Timmy se echó a reír. 

—¿Y arriesgarme a sufrir la furia de Rachel? No, gracias. Además, mi padre también espera que vaya, aunque ya sabe que no me quedaré a dormir en su casa. 

Se estremeció. Armie lo abrazó con más fuerza. 

—Pues entonces duerme conmigo. Reservaremos habitación en un hotel. No pienso dormir separado de ti por un pasillo nunca más. 

Timmy se ruborizó, pero sonrió. 

—Tendremos dos semanas para disfrutar de Florencia. Y también podemos viajar a Roma y a Venecia, si quieres. Podríamos alquilar una casa en la región de Umbría. Conozco un lugar precioso, cerca de Todi. Me gustaría enseñártelo. 

—Mientras esté contigo, amor, me da igual dónde estemos. 

Armie apretó los labios. 

—Dios te bendiga —murmuró. 

—Rachel ha empezado a preparar la boda. La celebrarán a finales de agosto, siempre y cuando el salón que quieren esté libre. Me pregunto por qué querrá esperar tanto. —Timmy quería saber si Armie tenía más información. Pero él se encogió de hombros. 

—Conociendo a Rachel, probablemente necesite meses para asegurarse de que a todo el mundo se le ha notificado el enlace debidamente y que la boda aparezca en la CNN. 

Los dos se echaron a reír. 

—Creo que Rachel querrá tener hijos en seguida —dijo Timmy—. Me preguntó qué opinará Aaron. 

—Él la ama y quiere casarse con ella. Me imagino que estará encantado de que el amor de su vida lleve a hijo. 

Tras unos instantes, se volvió hacia él. 

—Timmy, ¿no te preocupa que yo no pueda...? 

—No. Al menos de momento no. Quiero acabar los cursos y, más tarde, obtener el doctorado. Me gustaría dar clases. —Se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es una de las ventajas de salir con alguien más joven. 

Armie resopló en broma. 

—Me haces sentir como un anciano. ¿Te das cuenta de que cuando cumplas treinta años tal vez cambies de opinión? Y entonces... 

Timmy frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza. 

—¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Que no te quiero? No pienso decirlo. Te quiero, Armie, por entero, tal como eres. Por favor, no me apartes de ti ahora que al fin nos hemos reencontrado —le rogó, cerrando los ojos—. Me duele. 

—Perdóname —susurró él, besándole el dorso de la mano. 

Timmy aceptó sus disculpas y trató de relajarse, cansado por las emociones del día. Él se frotó los ojos para poder pensar, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que iba a necesitar un poco de distancia para poder poner sus ideas en orden. 

«No hará falta que te anime a apartarte de mí cuando te cuente lo de Paulina...» 

La primera semana de diciembre fue la última semana de clases. Fueron unos días bastante tranquilos. Armie y Timmy se mantuvieron apartados. Por las noches, él preparaba en su amplio apartamento la conferencia que daría en la Galería de los Uffizi, mientras que Timmy trabajaba incansablemente en su diminuto agujero de hobbit. Se escribían mensajes de texto constantemente. 

"Bebé, te extraño. ¿Vienes? Te quiero, A.* 

Timmy sonrió con tanto cariño al ver el mensaje en la pantalla que hasta el iPhone se ruborizó. 

"A, yo también te extraño. Estoy acabando un trabajo para esta locura de seminario sobre Dante que estoy haciendo. Probablemente me pase la noche trabajando. El profesor está buenísimo, pero es muy exigente. Te quiero, Timmy."

Se volvió hacia el portátil para seguir trabajando en el proyecto para Katherine. Poco después, el teléfono volvía a avisarle que tenía un mensaje. 

"Timmy, estás de suerte, precisamente soy especialista en Dante. ¿Por qué no te traes el trabajo a mi casa y te ayudo a hacerlo... toda la noche? Todo mi amor, A.   
P. D.: ¿Cómo de bueno?" 

Timmy se echó a reír y escribió la respuesta: 

"Queridísimo Especialista en Dante, mi profesor está buenísimo, es ardiente como una hoguera, picante como el chile habanero y el pollo vindalú. Ya sé cómo sería tu noche de trabajo y sé que no acabaría el ensayo...   
¿Lo dejamos para el viernes?   
Besos y abrazos.   
Timmy." 

Esperó un poco por si contestaba inmediatamente, pero la respuesta no llegó hasta que estuvo en la ducha. 

"Querido Timmy: caramba, sí que es ardiente tu profesor. Tu rechazo me ha dejado sumido en un mar de soledad, que trato de superar con un vaso de whisky escocés y un par de capítulos de Graham Greene. Tus besos y abrazos me han ayudado un poco.   
Te quiero. A.  
P. D.: Tú eres ardiente como el sol, pero muuuucho más bonito." 

Timmy sonrió y le respondió con un breve mensaje, diciéndole cuánto lo amaba. Después, pasó el resto de la noche trabajando. 

Finalmente se vieron el miércoles, durante el último seminario. El principal atractivo de la sesión fue el comportamiento de Christa. Iba muy elegante, con un largo jersey de cachemira color berenjena que le servía de vestido y se le ceñía a las curvas del pecho y el trasero de un modo muy atractivo. Iba impecablemente peinada y maquillada, pero estaba muy quieta, sin tomar apuntes, y la expresión de su cara era de enojo. Para no dejar lugar a dudas, se cruzó de brazos. Cuando el profesor Hammer hizo una pregunta muy sencilla, no levantó la mano. Cuando él la miró por encima de las gafas, animándola a participar, ella frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Si Armie no hubiera estado tan concentrado en lo suyo se habría preocupado. Pero no lo hizo. El comportamiento de Christa no solo llamaba la atención por su silencio, sino por su flagrante hostilidad contra Timmy, al que miraba con odio abierto. 

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado? —le susurró a Paul al oído, en cuanto acabó en seminario. 

Él se echó a reír. 

—Tal vez se haya convencido ya de que Hammer no va a aceptar el tema de su tesis y se esté planteando un cambio de carrera profesional. Hay un club de striptease en la calle Yonge que busca personal. Quizá tenga lo que hace falta para trabajar allí. O no. —Esa vez fue Timmy el que se echó a reír. —Por cierto, me gusta tu pañuelo. Es muy francés —comentó Paul con una sonrisa—. ¿Regalo de tu novio? 

—No. De mi mejor amiga. 

—En cualquier caso, te queda bien. 

Timmy le sonrió mientras recogían los libros. Cuando volvían a casa, paseando bajo la ligera nevada, se contaron una versión (vagamente modificada) de sus respectivos días de Acción de Gracias.


	32. XXXI Tu me salvaste

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengan pañuelos cerca, porque van a llorar.

El viernes, el profesor Hammer estaba de mal humor. Llevaba casi una semana sin ver a Timothée y el miércoles había tenido que verlo marcharse con Paul al acabar la clase, sin tan siquiera una mirada en su dirección. Tenía que mantenerse a distancia cuando lo que más deseaba en el mundo era tocarlo y gritar a los cuatro vientos que era suyo. Mientras dormía desnudo en la oscuridad, los demonios habían ido a visitarlo y lo habían torturado con pesadillas, pesadillas que sólo Timothée lograba mantener a raya con su luz; una luz más brillante que la de cualquier estrella. Una estrella de la que pronto iba a tener que prescindir. Sabía que iba a tener que confesarle sus secretos antes de viajar a Florencia. Por eso le molestaba especialmente haber pasado solo la que probablemente sería su última semana juntos. Había hecho reservas para dos personas, pero no estaba muy seguro de que Timmy finalmente lo acompañara. Por eso había contratado un seguro de cancelación. Temía el momento en que sus grandes e inocentes ojos se oscurecieran y le dijeran que no era digno de él. Pero por mucho que lo temiera, no iba a permitir que le entregara su inocencia a un demonio sin conocer todos los datos. Por consiguiente, cuando el viernes por la noche Timmy fue a cenar a su casa, lo recibió con frialdad, le dio un fraternal beso en la frente y se hizo a un lado, indicándole que pasara. 

«Abandonad toda esperanza», pensó. 

Timmy se dio cuenta enseguida de que algo iba mal y no sólo por las notas de Madama Butterfly que le llegaron desde el salón. Normalmente, Armie lo recibía con un abrazo y varios besos apasionados antes de ayudarlo a quitarse el abrigo. Pero esta vez permanecía inmóvil, esperando a que él hablara, sin apenas mirarlo. 

—¿Armie? —Timmy le tocó la mejilla—. ¿Pasa algo? 

—No —mintió él, apartando la cara—. ¿Te sirvo una copa? 

Resistiendo el impulso de insistir, le pidió una copa de vino. Esperaba que estuviera más hablador durante la cena. Pero no fue así. Le sirvió la cena en silencio y, cuando Timmy trató de sacar algún tema de conversación mientras comían, respondió con monosílabos. Timmy le contó que había acabado todos los trabajos del semestre y que Katherine Picton le había confirmado que le daría la nota antes del 8 de diciembre, pero Armie se limitó a asentir, sin apartar la vista de la copa de vino, que pronto estaría vacía. Timmy nunca lo había visto beber tanto. La noche que lo rescató de Lobby ya estaba borracho cuando llegó. Esa noche era muy distinto. No estaba contento ni coqueteaba, se lo veía atormentado. Con cada nueva copa de vino que vaciaba, Timmy se preocupaba más. Pero cada vez que abría la boca para decirle algo, él lo miraba con tanta tristeza que no se atrevía. Estaba más frío y distante por momentos y, cuando le sirvió la tarta de manzana casera que había preparado la asistenta, Timmy la apartó y le exigió que hiciera callar a Maria Callas para que pudieran hablar. Armie lo miró sorprendido ya que la tarta —y la Butterfly— eran la culminación de la cena. De su Última Cena. 

—¿Por qué? No pasa nada —refunfuñó, acercándose al equipo de música para quitar la ópera. 

—Armie, no me mientas. Es obvio que estás disgustado. Dime lo que pasa, por favor. 

Ver a Timothée, el inocente Timothée, mirarlo con sus enormes ojos verdes y el ceño fruncido, era más de lo que podía soportar. 

«¿Por qué tiene que ser tan dulce y generoso? ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan compasivo? ¿Era obligatorio que tuviera una alma tan hermosa?» 

La culpabilidad que sentía aumentó. Era una suerte que no lo hubiera seducido. El corazón de Timmy se curaría antes así que si hubieran tenido relaciones. Solo llevaban unas cuantas semanas juntos. Las lágrimas pronto se le secarían y podría encontrar un hombre bueno y constante, como Paul. La idea le provocó náuseas. Sin una palabra, se acercó a la cocona en busca de una licorera y un vaso de cristal. Se sentó y se sirvió dos dedos de whisky escocés. Se bebió la mitad de un sorbo y dejó el vaso en la mesa bruscamente. Esperó a que se aplacara el fuego que le quemaba la garganta. Confiaba en que se le contagiara algo del valor líquido del licor, pero le iba a hacer falta mucho más que eso para calmar el dolor en su corazón. Respiró hondo. 

—Tengo que contarte algunas cosas... cosas desagradables. Sé que cuando haya terminado, te perderé. 

—Armie, por favor, yo... 

—Déjame hablar —lo interrumpió él, pasándose la mano por el pelo—, antes de que pierda el valor. —Cerrando los ojos, volvió a tomar aire. Cuando los abrió, su mirada era la de un dragón herido. —Estás viendo a un asesino. —Timmy oyó las palabras, pero le costó procesarlas. Pensó que lo había entendido mal. —Y no un asesino cualquiera. Acabé con la vida de un ser inocente. Si puedes soportar estar en la misma habitación que yo durante unos minutos, te contaré cómo pasó. —Como Timmy no se movió, siguió hablando—: Como sabes, fui a hacer el doctorado a Oxford, al Magdalen College. Lo que no sabes es que allí conocí a una chica llamada Paulina. —Timmy inspiró bruscamente y Armie hizo una pausa. Cada vez que Timmy había tratado de sacar el tema, él le había dado largas, diciéndole que no suponía una amenaza para ellos, aunque Timmy no se lo había creído. Por supuesto que era una amenaza. Paulina se lo había arrebatado en medio de una cena en octubre. Y, antes de salir corriendo, Armie, ojeroso y demacrado, había citado a lady Macbeth. Timmy sintió un escalofrío. —Paulina todavía no había acabado la carrera. Era rubia, alta, guapa y majestuosa. Le gustaba contar que estaba emparentada con la aristocracia rusa, como una especie de Anastasia. Nos hicimos amigos y nos veíamos de vez en cuando. No había nada físico entre nosotros. Yo salía con otras chicas y chicos y ella estaba enamorada de otro hombre. —Carraspeó nervioso—. Al acabar el curso me trasladé a Harvard. Seguimos en contacto vía correo electrónico durante un año más o menos. Un día me dijo que la habían admitido en Harvard para hacer un curso de posgrado. Quería especializarse en Dostoievski. Estaba buscando un sitio para vivir y le hablé de un apartamento que se alquilaba en mi edificio. En agosto se instaló allí. —Armie miró a Timmy, que asintió para darle ánimos. —Ese año fue muy duro para mí. Estaba haciendo la tesis y, además, era ayudante de un profesor muy exigente. Trabajaba muchas horas y apenas podía dormir. —Bajó la vista y empezó a tamborilear en la mesa. Al cabo de un momento, continuó: —Algunos fines de semana salía con algunos compañeros. A veces nos metíamos en líos y acabábamos en peleas. —Se rió sin ganas—. No era un modelo de conducta, pero al menos con Simon me sirvió de algo el entrenamiento. —Se echó hacia adelante en la silla y apoyó los codos en las rodillas. Timmy se fijó en que movía las piernas nervioso. Con cada nueva frase que decía se inquietaba más, como si se estuviera acercando al abismo en el fondo del cual había escondido su secreto. —Una noche, alguien me ofreció cocaína. Me pregunté si eso me ayudaría a mantenerme despierto para poder acabar el trabajo pendiente que tenía. Así empezó todo. La usé como estimulante y la alternaba con alcohol. Creí que estar en Harvard me convertía en un consumidor de drogas ocasional y respetable. Creí que sería capaz de controlarlo. —Suspiró y bajó el tono de voz—. Me equivoqué. Paulina venía mucho a mi casa. Llamaba sin importarle la hora, porque sabía que siempre estaba despierto. Mientras yo escribía, ella se sentaba en el sofá o preparaba té ruso. Empezó a cocinar para mí. Con el tiempo, le di una llave. La cocaína me quitaba el hambre. Gracias a Paulina, me alimentaba de vez en cuando. 

Armie siguió hablando, angustiado. La culpabilidad lo arañaba por dentro, tratando de salir al exterior. Al alzar la vista un momento, leyó una pregunta en los ojos de Timmy y la respondió: —Sí, ella sabía que me drogaba. Al principio se lo oculté, pero siempre estaba por allí, así que al final ya lo hacía abiertamente. No le importaba. —Bajó la vista. Pareciendo avergonzado. —Paulina se había criado entre algodones. No sabía nada sobre drogas ni muchas otras cosas. Yo la corrompí. Una noche, se desnudó y me propuso que la esnifáramos el uno en el cuerpo del otro. Obviamente, yo no pensaba con claridad y ella... estaba desnuda. —Soltó el aire con fuerza y mantuvo los ojos clavados en las manos, mientras negaba con la cabeza. —No estoy buscando excusas. Fue culpa mía. Ella era una buena chica, acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quería. Y lo que quería en aquel momento era a mí, el vecino drogadicto. —Al frotarse la barbilla con la mano, Timmy se fijó en que no se había afeitado. Armie cambió de postura. —A la mañana siguiente le dije que había sido un error, que no estaba interesado en tener una relación monógama. La cocaína me hacía desear más sexo que nunca, aunque a veces me provocaba impotencia. Cosas del karma, supongo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar con una persona distinta cada fin de semana. Pero cuando le conté todo esto, Paulina me dijo que no le importaba. Daba igual lo que le dijera, o cómo me portara con ella, siempre regresaba. Y las cosas siguieron su camino. Ella se comportaba como si fuera mi novia y yo la usaba para desahogarme cuando no tenía a nadie más a mano. No la quería. Lo único que me importaba en aquella época era yo mismo, las drogas y la maldita tesis. 

A Timmy se le encogió el corazón. Sabía que a Armie nunca le había faltado compañía sexual. Era un hombre guapo y extremadamente sensual. Las personas se desvivían tratando de llamar su atención. No es que le hiciera gracia, pero lo había aceptado como parte de su pasado. Sin embargo, lo de Paulina era distinto. Su intuición se lo dijo la primera vez que oyó su nombre. Aunque no creía que siguieran juntos, lo que le estaba contando no era una aventura de una noche. El espectro de los celos hizo su aparición, cercando el corazón de Timmy y estrujándolo con fuerza. Armie se levantó y empezó a caminar por el comedor. 

—Las cosas se aceleraron cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada. La acusé de querer atraparme y le dije que se deshiciera del bebé. —La cara se le contrajo de dolor—. Ella se echó a llorar. Me suplicó, me dijo que estaba enamorada de mí desde Oxford y que quería tener a mi hijo. No la escuché. Le tiré dinero a la cara para que pagara el aborto y la eché de casa a patadas. —Armie gruñó, pero su gruñido se transformó en un gemido desgarrado que surgía de las profundidades torturadas de su alma. Se frotó los ojos con fuerza. 

Timmy se cubrió la boca con la mano. No había esperado esa confesión. Pero mientras su mente trataba de procesar todo lo que iba oyendo, las piezas del rompecabezas que era el profesor Hammer empezaron a encajar. 

—Durante un tiempo no volví a verla. Supuse que habría abortado. En aquella época estaba tan jodido que ni me molesté en averiguarlo. Un par de meses más tarde, entré en la cocina y me encontré una ecografía pegada en la nevera, con una nota. —Armie, echándose hacia atrás en la silla, se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos. —Había escrito: «Ésta es tu hija, Maia. ¿A que es preciosa?». —No pudo acabar la frase, porque un sollozo se lo impidió. —Reconocí la línea de su cabeza, la naricita, los brazos y las piernas. Era preciosa. Un bebé diminuto y frágil. Mi niñita. Maia. —Volvió a sollozar—. No lo sabía. No era real. Hasta que vi la ecografía no existió realmente para mí. No podía parar de llorar. —Al ver las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas, a Timmy se le encogió el corazón. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se levantó para consolarlo, pero él se lo impidió levantando la mano. —Le dije a Paulina que la ayudaría con el bebé, pero no tenía dinero. Me lo había gastado todo en drogas. De hecho, en aquella época ya estaba endeudado. Aun sabiendo todo eso, ella seguía queriéndome. Volvió a instalarse en casa y se pasaba las horas leyendo en mi sofá mientras yo trabajaba en la tesis. Dejó de tomar drogas por el bebé. Yo también lo intenté, pero no lo conseguí. —Levantó la cabeza—. ¿Quieres oír el resto o ya has tenido bastante? ¿Quieres irte ya? 

Timmy no tuvo que pensarlo. Se levantó y lo abrazó. 

—Por supuesto que quiero oír el resto. 

Armie lo abrazó con fuerza durante un instante, pero luego lo apartó y se secó las lágrimas. Timmy permaneció a su lado, incómodo, mientras Armie continuaba su confesión. 

—Los padres de Paulina vivían en Minnesota. No eran ricos, pero de vez en cuando le enviaban dinero. Grace también me mandaba dinero cuando se lo pedía. Como podíamos, íbamos saliendo adelante. O, al menos, íbamos retrasando lo inevitable. Pero yo casi todo me lo gastaba en la droga. —Se echó a reír amargamente—. ¿Qué clase de hombre le quita el dinero a una mujer embarazada y se lo gasta en cocaína? Una noche de septiembre, salí de marcha. Estuve fuera un par de días y, cuando volví, me desplomé en el sofá. Ni siquiera llegué al dormitorio. Cuando me desperté, con una resaca espantosa, vi sangre en el suelo. —Se cubrió los ojos con las manos, como si tratara de borrar esas imágenes de su mente. Timmy contuvo el aliento, a la espera de la siguiente revelación. —Siguiendo el rastro llegué hasta Paulina, que estaba en medio de un charco de sangre en el suelo del lavabo. Le busqué el pulso, pero no se lo encontré. Pensé que estaba muerta. Armie silencio unos minutos. —Si hubiera ido a verla apenas llegué a casa, habría podido llamar a una ambulancia. Pero no lo hice. Estaba borracho y drogado y me desplomé en el sofá sin preocuparme de nada ni de nadie. Cuando me dijeron que había perdido el bebé, supe que era culpa mía. Su muerte se habría podido evitar. Era como si lo hubiera matado con mis propias manos. —Levantó las manos y se las miró por delante y por detrás, como si las viera por primera vez. —Soy un asesino, Timothée. Un adicto y un asesino. 

Timmy abrió la boca para contradecirlo, pero Armie lo interrumpió: 

—Paulina pasó varias semanas en el hospital, primero con problemas físicos, luego por la depresión. Yo tuve que pedir la baja. Estaba constantemente borracho o drogado y no podía trabajar. Debía miles de dólares a gente muy peligrosa y no sabía de dónde sacar el dinero. Paulina había tratado de suicidarse en el hospital y quería llevarla a una clínica psiquiátrica privada, un lugar donde la trataran bien. Cuando llamé a sus padres para pedirles ayuda, me dijeron que era un desgraciado, que había llevado la deshonra a su familia. Que primero me casara con ella y luego ya hablaríamos. —Armie hizo una nueva pausa. —Lo habría hecho, pero Paulina estaba demasiado alterada como para hablar de nada. Decidí buscar un lugar donde cuidaran de ella y luego suicidarme. Eso solucionaría los problemas de todos. —Le dirigió una mirada fría, muerta. —Ya ves, Timothée, soy uno de los condenados. Mi depravación y mi indiferencia supusieron la muerte de un bebé inocente y la destrucción de una mujer con un brillante porvenir. Habría sido preferible que me ataran una piedra al cuello y me echaran al mar. 

—Fue un accidente —susurró Timmy—. No fue culpa tuya. 

Armie se echó a reír amargamente. 

—¿No fue culpa mía acostarme con Paulina y engendrar una hija con ella? ¿No fue culpa mía tratarla como a una puta, engancharla a las drogas y presionarla para que abortara? ¿No fue culpa mía llegar tan colocado a casa que ni me di cuenta de que estaba allí? 

Timmy le agarró las manos y se las apretó con fuerza. 

—Armie, escúchame. Tú tuviste mucho que ver, sí, pero no fue culpa tuya. Fue un accidente. Si había mucha sangre es que algo no iba bien en el embarazo. Si no hubieras llamado a la ambulancia cuando lo hiciste, Paulina habría muerto. Tú la salvaste. —Él permaneció con la cabeza baja, pero Timmy le sujetó la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo. —La salvaste, Armie. Y me acabas de decir que querías al bebé. No querías que muriera. —Armie se encogió, pero él no lo soltó. —No eres un asesino. Fue un trágico accidente. 

—No lo entiendes —replicó, con apatía—. Soy igual que Simon. Él te usó y yo la usé a ella. Hice algo peor que usarla. La traté como si fuera un juguete. Le di drogas cuando debería haber estado cuidándola. ¿Qué clase de demonio soy? 

—No te pareces en nada a Simon —exclamó Timmy con los dientes apretados—. Él no se arrepiente de nada de lo que me hizo. Si pudiera, volvería a hacer lo mismo. O algo peor. —Respiró hondo y contuvo el aire, que fue expulsando poco a poco. —Armie, has cometido errores y has hecho cosas terribles, pero te has arrepentido. Llevas años pagando por tus errores. ¿No crees que eso es importante? 

—Ni todo el oro del mundo puede compensar la pérdida de una vida. 

—Una vida que tú no arrebataste —replicó, con los ojos encendidos. Él hundió la cara entre las manos. No era ésa la reacción que había esperado. 

«¿Por qué sigue aquí? ¿Por qué no me ha abandonado todavía?» 

Timmy dio un paso atrás, sin dejar de observarlo. Las oleadas de desesperación que brotaban de Armie eran casi visibles. Se devanó los sesos buscando la manera de alcanzarlo, de llegar a su corazón. 

—¿Conoces Los miserables, de Victor Hugo? 

—Por supuesto —murmuró Armie—. ¿Qué tiene que ver con todo esto? 

—El héroe deja de pecar y hace penitencia. Cuida de una niña como si fuera su hija. Pero durante todo ese tiempo, un policía no deja de perseguirlo, convencido de que no se ha reformado. ¿No preferirías ser el hombre que hace penitencia en vez del policía? —Armie no respondió. —Porque eso es lo que estás diciendo. Que no puedes darte permiso para ser feliz. Crees que has perdido el alma, Armie, pero ¿qué me dices de la redención? ¿Y del perdón? 

—No los merezco. 

—¿Qué pecador los merece? —Timmy negó con la cabeza—. Cuando te conté lo que me había pasado a mí, me dijiste que me perdonara y me diera permiso para ser feliz. ¿Por qué no puedes predicar con el ejemplo? 

Él bajó la cara. 

—Porque tú fuiste la víctima. Yo soy el asesino. 

—Aceptemos que sea así. ¿Cuál sería la penitencia adecuada en ese caso? ¿Cómo crees que se haría justicia? 

—Ojo por ojo —murmuró. 

—Bien. Entiendo que «ojo por ojo» quiere decir que debes salvar la vida de un niño. Si eres responsable de la muerte de un bebé, la justicia reclama que devuelvas una vida. Un donativo en metálico no sirve. Debe ser una vida. —Armie permanecía inmóvil, pero Timmy sabía que lo estaba escuchando. —Salvaste la vida de Paulina, pero sé que no vas a darte por satisfecho con eso. Así que necesitas salvar la vida de el hijo de otro hombre. ¿Te ayudaría eso? 

—No devolvería la vida a Maia, pero sería algo. Me convertiría en una persona menos... mala —respondió él, con los hombros hundidos y los brazos apoyados en las rodillas. El dolor que impregnaba su voz encogió el corazón a Timmy, pero no le impidió continuar. 

—Vas a tener que encontrar a un bebé cuya vida esté en peligro y salvarlo. ¿Te serviría eso de expiación? —Armie asintió con un gruñido. Timmy se dejó caer de rodillas delante de él y le cogió las manos. —¿No lo ves, Armie? Yo soy ese bebé. —Él levantó la cabeza y lo miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, como si estuviera loco. —Simon me habría matado. Cuando le pegué, se enfureció tanto que rompió la puerta para vengarse. Aunque hubiera llamado a la policía, no habrían llegado a tiempo. Me habría matado antes de que llegaran. Pero tú me salvaste. Lo arrancaste de mi puerta y lo sacaste de la casa. Estoy vivo gracias a ti. Soy el niñito de Tom, como él te dijo, y me salvaste la vida. —Armie permaneció mudo, se había quedado sin palabras. —Una vida por una vida, ¿no? Estás convencido de que acabaste con una vida, pero ahora has salvado otra. Tienes que perdonarte. Tienes que pedirle perdón a Paulina y a Dios, pero, sobre todo, tienes que perdonarte tú. 

—No es suficiente —murmuró, con sus grandes ojos tristes, todavía llenos de lágrimas. 

—Es verdad que eso no te devolverá a tu hija, pero piensa en el regalo que le has hecho a Tom: le has devuelto a su único hijo. Convierte tu deuda en penitencia. No eres un demonio. Eres un ángel. Mi ángel. 

Armie se lo quedó mirando, observando sus ojos, sus labios, su expresión. Luego, le tendió la mano y lo sentó en su regazo. Lo abrazó durante largo rato. Sus lágrimas caían en el hombro de Timmy. 

—Lo siento —susurró—. Siento haber tardado tanto en decírtelo. Siento que mi historia sea cierta. He matado tu fe en mí. Lo sé. 

—Te quiero. 

Timmy trató de calmarlo murmurándole al oído y dejando que se desahogara. Cuando dejó de llorar, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa rápidamente, antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. Abriéndosela, le acarició el tatuaje con los dedos. Luego, muy lentamente, acercó los labios a la boca del dragón y lo besó. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, Armie lo estaba mirando asombrado. Luego, se quitó el pañuelo que le cubría el mordisco y levantándole la mano, se la colocó sobre la marca, que se había curado un poco, pero no del todo. 

—Los dos tenemos cicatrices. Y tal vez tengas razón, tal vez nunca desaparezcan. Pero soy tu expiación, Armie. Mi vida es tu regalo a un padre que podría haber perdido a su único hijo para siempre. Gracias. 

—Soy un hipócrita —se lamentó él, con voz ronca—. Le dije a Tom que era un padre terrible. ¿Y yo? ¿Qué clase de padre soy? 

—Uno joven e inexperto que no debería haber tomado drogas, pero que quería a Maia. Me lo has dicho. 

Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Armie se estremeció. 

—Nada de lo que pueda decir te la devolverá. Pero creo sinceramente que tu hija está en el paraíso con los bienaventurados. Y con Grace. —Timmy le secó las lágrimas—. Y estoy seguro de que ambas querrían que encontraras el amor y el perdón. Creo que rezan por tu redención. Y que no creen que seas malo. 

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —susurró él. 

—Lo aprendí de ti. El canto treinta y dos de El Paraíso de Dante describe el lugar especial que Dios reserva a los niños. «De los que son como ellos es el reino de los cielos.» Y en el paraíso sólo hay amor y perdón. No hay odio ni maldad. Sólo paz. 

Armie lo atrajo hacia sí y permanecieron así abrazados largo rato. Timmy nunca se habría imaginado que ese fuera su secreto. Aunque le dolía verlo tan triste y melancólico, su sufrimiento era real y no podían obviarlo. Timmy nunca había amado a un niño que hubiera muerto. No podía hacerse una idea exacta de su dolor, pero igualmente se sentía lleno de compasión hacia él. Tenía una gran necesidad de ayudarlo a reconocer su valía. Ayudarlo a aceptar que era un ser digno de ser amado, a pesar de los pecados que hubiera cometido en el pasado. Sentado en su regazo, con la camisa aún húmeda por sus lágrimas, Armie Hammer se le presentó con mucha más claridad. En muchos aspectos, seguía siendo un niño pequeño, un niño que tenía miedo de que no le perdonaran sus errores. Y de que no lo amaran por culpa de éstos. Pero Timmy lo seguía amando. 

—Armie, no puedes estar cómodo en esta silla. —Él le dio la razón, asintiendo contra su hombro. —Ven. —Levantándose, le dio la mano para que lo siguiera. Lo condujo hasta el sofá y lo animó a sentarse, mientras encendía la chimenea a gas. Armie se quitó los zapatos y Timmy le dijo que se tumbara, apoyándole la cabeza en su regazo. Tras acariciarle las cejas con un dedo, le pasó los dedos por el pelo hasta que él cerró los ojos. —¿Dónde está Paulina ahora? 

—En Boston. Cuando cobré la herencia, abrí un fondo de inversión a su nombre y le compré un departamento. Ha estado en un centro de rehabilitación un par de veces, pero básicamente está bien cuidada. Volvió a Harvard hace un par de años, aunque se lo está tomando con calma. 

—¿Qué pasó la noche que llamó mientras cenábamos? 

Armie lo miró confundido, hasta que recordó la noche en cuestión. 

—Me había olvidado de que oíste esa conversación. Había bebido y tuvo un accidente de coche. Estaba histérica y pensé que iba a tener que tomar un avión hasta allí. Sólo me llama cuando se mete en líos. O cuando quiere algo. 

—¿Y qué pasó? 

—Hice la maleta, pero antes de salir hacia el aeropuerto, llamé a mi abogado en Boston. Fue a verla al hospital y me dijo que no estaba tan grave como me había hecho creer. Pero un par de días más tarde la acusaron de conducción temeraria y tuve que contratar a un abogado especialista para que la defendiera. Últimamente ha estado bastante tranquila, pero de vez en cuando tiene alguna crisis. 

Tal vez fue el brillo de las llamas, o la tensión de haberle revelado su secreto más oscuro, pero en ese momento y solo por un instante Armie le pareció viejo y cansado para tener sólo treinta y pocos años. 

—¿La amas? 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

—Siento algo por ella, pero no lo definiría como amor. Por mucho que me avergüence admitirlo, su presencia y su contacto nunca me resultaron familiares. Pero no podía abandonarla. Y menos aún cuando su familia le dio la espalda. Yo fui el causante de sus problemas. Por mi culpa, tal vez ella no pueda volver a tener hijos. 

Armie se estremeció. 

—¿Por eso decidiste no tenerlos tú? 

—Ojo por ojo, ¿recuerdas? Cuando me lo confesó entre lágrimas, tomé la decisión. Me costó encontrar a un médico que accediera a hacer la operación. Todos me decían que era muy joven y que cambiaría de idea. Pero finalmente encontré a uno. Curiosamente, en aquel momento fue un consuelo. 

Levantando el brazo, Armie le acarició la mejilla. 

—Le hablé a Paulina de ti. Siempre ha sido una mujer celosa, pero sabe que no puedo darle lo que quiere. Nuestra relación es... complicada. Siempre formará parte de mi vida, Timothée. Quiero que te quede claro. Siempre y cuando sigamos... 

Timmy lo besó en los labios. 

—Por supuesto que seguiremos juntos. La ayudas cuando tiene problemas. Es lo correcto. Me parece muy noble por tu parte. 

—Créeme, yo no me definiría como una persona noble. 

—¿Me... me puedes contar lo del tatuaje? 

Él se sentó en el sofá y acabó de quitarse la camisa, que tiró sobre la alfombra persa. Volviendo a apoyar la cabeza en el regazo de Timmy, lo miró a los ojos, los suyos, llenos de preocupación y resignados. 

—Me lo hice en Boston, cuando salí de rehabilitación. 

Timmy volvió a besar el dragón con delicadeza. Armie inspiró hondo al notar el contacto de sus labios contra la piel desnuda. Timmy le acarició el pelo para que se relajara. 

—¿Qué representa el dragón? 

—Soy yo, o las drogas. O las dos cosas. El corazón es el mío y está roto, obviamente. Maia siempre estará en mi corazón. Me imagino que te parecerá horrible que tenga algo tan macabro y feo en mi cuerpo de manera permanente. 

—No, Armie, no me lo parece. Es... un recordatorio. 

—Paulina estaba embarazada de unos cinco meses cuando perdió el bebé. Estaba destrozada, igual que yo, y no celebramos ningún funeral. Hace un par de años, mandé erigir una lápida en Boston en memoria de la niña. —Llevándose la mano de Timmy a la boca, la besó—. Pero no está enterrada allí —añadió, con voz torturada. —No lo estaría aunque las cosas hubieran sido distintas. 

—Está con Grace, Armie. 

Él lo miró con agradecimiento, mientras los ojos volvían a llenársele de lágrimas. 

—Muchas gracias —susurró, besándole la mano una vez más—. Mandé a colocar un ángel de piedra a cada lado de la lápida. Quería que fuera bonita. 

—Estoy seguro de que es preciosa. 

—Tú has recibido parte de su legado. 

Timmy lo miró sin comprender. 

—La beca de estudios lleva su nombre: Maia Paulina Hammer. 

Timmy se secó una lágrima. 

—Siento haber tratado de devolverla. No lo sabía. 

Armie se incorporó y le besó la nariz. 

—Lo sé, amor. En aquel momento no me sentía preparado para explicarte su trascendencia. Sólo quería que la tuvieras. No había encontrado a nadie que fuera digno de ella —añadió, con otro beso suave. 

—Le pregunté a Rachel por la beca. Ella no sabía nada. 

—Nadie sabe nada de Maia ni de Paulina, excepto Richard. Grace también lo sabía. Me sentía tan avergonzado... Pensamos que Rachel y Scott ya tenían bastante con estar enterados de lo de las drogas. Tampoco saben lo del tatuaje. Tú eres el único que me lo ha visto. 

Timmy le hundió los dedos en el pelo. 

—Oír a Puccini al entrar me ha asustado —susurró. 

—Me ha parecido una música adecuada. —Timmy negó con la cabeza. —Por la manera en que traté a Paulina. Ella me amó durante años y yo no pude devolverle ese amor. —Armie se encogió de hombros y lo miró ardientemente—. Nunca te trataría como a una mariposa, ni como a un juguete. Nunca te clavaría en un corcho ni te arrancaría las alas. 

Timmy lo miró con tristeza. 

—Armie, por favor. Confío en ti. 

Como si quisiera recalcar sus palabras, lo besó. Armie retuvo su boca hasta que Timmy tuvo que apartarse para respirar. 

—No te merezco —susurró él. 

—Tal vez no nos merezcamos el uno al otro. Pero puedo elegir a quien quiero amar. Y te he elegido a ti. —Armie frunció el ceño, como si le costara creerlo. —Por favor, deja que te ame. —La voz de Timmy se quebró al decir las últimas palabras. 

—Como si pudiera plantearme una vida sin ti. 

Armie lo atrajo hacia él, uniéndolo con la fuerza de la desesperación de su alma torturada. 

Timmy le devolvió su pasión con la misma intensidad, dando y recibiendo amor del hombre que descansaba la cabeza en su regazo. Armie le sujetó las muñecas y le besó las venas azuladas con la boca abierta, succionándolas con delicadeza. 

—Perdóname Timothée, pero te necesito. Mi dulce, dulce, Timmy. Te necesito tanto... —le suplicó con voz ronca y los ojos como hogueras azules. 

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Timmy se encontró con que Armie se había sentado en el sofá y que estaba sentado encima de él, a horcajadas. Tenían los torsos muy juntos y las manos de él lo acariciaban, siguiendo las curvas de su trasero por encima de los pantalones. De algún lugar de su mente le llegó el recuerdo de una de las fotografías en blanco y negro que decoraban la habitación de Armie. En ese instante, reconoció la belleza de la pasión que retrataban, desde la óptica no del espectador, sino de los protagonistas. Lo que sentía era la fuerza del deseo, de la necesidad, de la desesperación y de un amor incondicional y muy profundo, que se había liberado al contarse sus secretos más ocultos y oscuros. Armie sintió el amor de Timmy en sus besos, en sus abrazos, en cómo le acariciaba la nuca, la superficie del tatuaje y le besaba el pecho con la boca abierta. Sabía que se lo daría todo. Haría cualquier cosa para librarlo del dolor, incluso ofrecerle su cuerpo. Con dedos temblorosos, Timmy se desabrochó los botones de la camisa y la dejó caer por los brazos. El grito ahogado de Armie fue un eco del sonido de la seda deslizándose hacia el suelo. Timmy era su redención.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! Me encanta esta historia. Armie tiene un pasado muy fuerte y Timothée también... Bueno, todos lo tenemos. Sin embargo esto no se trata solamente de eso, esto se trata de ellos juntos, intentando curarse y superarlo. Por eso esta historia es mí favorita y me pone feliz que les guste. Espero que estén todos de la mejor manera. ¡Los quiero! ¡Gracias!


	33. XXXII Timothée, soy tuyo

Los amantes se metieron en la cama desnudos, besándose apasionadamente. Armie susurró palabras hermosas en el oído de su joven amante variando entre el italiano y el francés. Idiomas que a Timmy excitaban mucho y Armie pudo notarlo al sentir todo su cuerpo relajándose sobre él.

—Timothée, soy tuyo.

Timmy soltó suspiros y gruñidos de placer, no entendía cómo el profesor Hammer lo afectaba tanto. La hermosa voz de Armie lo hizo temblar y producto de esto, su hermoso pene rosado se retorció contra el fuerte muslo de su amante. Armie abrió sus delgadas piernas y besándolo profundamente reemplazó sus fuertes dedos por su aún más fuerte miembro. Timmy quiso protestar en el instante de vacío entre la salida de los dedos y la entrada del grueso pene, pero ese vacío lo sintió brevemente, ya que él comenzó a hundirse profunda y decididamente, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Las potentes sensaciones y el tacto de los dedos de Armie sobre sus muñecas lo hicieron sensibilizarse y largó un par de lágrimas.

Apenas se sintió completo, con capacidad de hablar, susurró entre gemidos.

—Te amo tanto, Armie.

—Te amo tanto, Timmy.

—Te amo tanto, Armie, Armie, Armie. Bésame. Bésame.

Armie lo capturó con la mirada, como si fuera un imán, mientras lo penetraba lentamente mirándolo con amor hasta que se convirtieron en un solo ser. En un círculo eterno sin principio ni fin. Lo había adorado con su cuerpo y sus palabras. Hicieron el amor horas y horas. 

Timmy se despertó a la mañana siguiente desnudo. O eso le pareció. Estaban en la cama de Armie, con las piernas entrelazadas. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él y uno de sus brazos alrededor de las caderas. Recorrió la espalda de él con la mano hasta comprobar que no estaba desnudo. Al bajar la vista, vio que él mismo llevaba puesto un boxer. Había sido más bonito y emotivo que en sus sueños anteriores. Pero no había sido más que eso. Otro sueño.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, despejando las visiones de su sueño húmedo y recordando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. El dolor y el alivio llenaron su corazón. Dolor por la pérdida de Armie y por la desesperación que lo torturaba y alivio porque ya no quedaban secretos que se interpusieran entre ellos. Armie murmuró su nombre, mientras los ojos se le movían bajo los párpados muy de prisa. Estaba profundamente dormido. La noche anterior había sido agotadora para él. Se había desmoronado.   
Liberándose de su abrazo con mucho cuidado, se levantó para ir al baño. Al mirarse en el espejo, vio que tenía los rizos alborotados y los labios hinchados por los besos. Armie le había dejado varias marcas en el cuello y el pecho, muy ligeras, que no le dolían en absoluto. Había sido un amante considerado pero entusiasta. Se lavó la cara y se cepilló el pelo. En vez del albornoz melocotón, se puso provocativamente una camisa de Armie. Recogió el Globe and Mail del rellano y saludó con la mano al nervioso vecino, que lo miró boquiabierto con sus gafas sin montura, antes de desaparecer en su casa como un ratón asustado. No estaba acostumbrado a ver tanta belleza tan temprano. Además, se había puesto unos pantalones de pijama con dibujos de Superman. Cuando Timmy entró en la cocina, se la encontró hecha un desastre, ya que la noche anterior habían estado demasiado distraídos como para ocuparse de temas tan prosaicos. Tras darse el lujo de disfrutar de un trozo de tarta de manzana con queso cheddar de Vermont, se dedicó a devolver al apartamento de Armie su esplendor inicial. Le llevó más rato del que había previsto. Cuando la cocina estuvo inmaculada y, en vista de que él seguía durmiendo, se sirvió una gran taza de café y se sentó a leer el periódico en la butaca frente al fuego. La imagen de su camisa tirada en el suelo junto a la camisa Oxford de Armie lo hizo ruborizarse y sonreír al mismo tiempo. 

«Por desgracia, eso es más de lo que podemos hacer tú o yo», pensó, recordando el poema sobre la pulga. Armie se había detenido. Timmy se habría entregado gustoso a él porque lo amaba. Para Timmy, no se trataba de saber si se entregaría a él, sino solo de cuándo. Pero Armie había murmurado algo ininteligible contra su pecho desnudo y se había detenido. Tenía tanto miedo de que Timmy lo abandonara cuando descubriera su relación con Paulina y la trágica pérdida de su hija. Pero su confesión, lejos de apartarlos, los había unido aún más. Al menos, Timmy había logrado convencerlo de eso. «Y tal vez, dentro de tres días, estaremos tan unidos como puede estarlo una pareja.» Faltaban dos días para que salieran de viaje hacia Italia y él lo acompañaría a la conferencia como su novio. Y cuando su estancia en Florencia llegara a su fin, tal vez pudiesen visitar Venecia o la región de Umbría como amantes. A pesar de las revelaciones de la noche anterior, se sentía muy cómodo y a gusto en la butaca de Armie y con su camisa. Estaba seguro de que se pertenecían el uno al otro. Mientras los hados no conspiraran en su contra, serían felices juntos. O eso esperaba. Aunque saber que Paulina tenía la capacidad de poner la vida de Armie patas arriba con una simple llamada telefónica no era muy tranquilizador. Una hora más tarde, él apareció en el salón, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando. El pelo le había quedado disparado en todas direcciones, excepto un mechón perfecto que se había enamorado de su frente. Llevaba unos jeans gastados y las gafas, nada más. Ni siquiera calcetines. (Incluso los pies de Armie eran gigantes y atractivos.) 

—Buenos días, amor. —Inclinándose hacia Timmy, le acarició la mejilla y lo besó con firmeza—. Me gusta tu ropa —comentó, con la mirada fija en la cantidad generosa de piel que asomaba bajo los faldones de la camisa. 

—Y a mí la tuya. Estás tremendamente informal esta mañana, profesor. 

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente. 

—Señor Chalamet, tiene suerte de que haya decidido ponerme algo encima. 

Al ver cómo se ruborizaba, se echó a reír y desapareció en la cocina. 

«Oh, dioses de los vírgenes que planean acostarse con sus novios que son unos auténticos dioses del sexo —sin intención de blasfemar—, por favor, no permitan que muera por combustión espontánea cuando por fin me lleve a la cama. Necesito que me dé antes un orgasmo. Al menos uno. Por favor. Por favor.» 

Poco después, Armie volvió y se sentó en el sofá con una taza de café, rascándose la barba. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido. 

—Estás muy lejos —le dijo, dándose unas palmaditas en la rodilla. Timmy sonrió y se acercó a él, dejando que lo guiara, hasta quedar cómodamente sentado en su regazo. Armie le rodeó las caderas con un brazo, levantándole la camisa para poder apoyar la mano directamente en el elástico de su boxer. —¿Y cómo se encuentra el señor Chalamet esta mañana? 

—Cansado —respondió con un suspiro—, pero feliz. —Lo miró alarmado—. Si no te parece una falta de respeto. 

—No me lo parece. Yo también estoy feliz. Y muy aliviado. —Cerrando los ojos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró—. Estaba seguro de que iba a perderte. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Sii alguien hiciera un análisis de costes y beneficios de mí, llegaría a la conclusión de que soy una inversión de alto riesgo, alto coste y escasos beneficios. 

—Tonterías, yo no te veo así. 

—Sólo porque eres la compasión personificada. Debo admitir que todavía no conoces mis principales talentos. —Armie sonrió débilmente. Con la voz ronca y los ojos brillantes, añadió—: Aunque ardo en deseos de ponerlos a tu disposición una y otra vez. Y otra, y otra, ad infinítum, hasta que estés cansado de los dos. Y totalmente, felizmente saciado. —Timmy tragó saliva. Él lo besó en la frente y dejó el café en la mesa auxiliar para poder abrazarlo. —Gracias por quedarte. 

—Te quiero, Armie. Vas a tener que aceptar que no voy a irme a ninguna parte. —Como respuesta, él lo abrazó, pero guardó silencio. —Y no tienes que conquistarme con tus proezas sexuales. Ya me has conquistado —susurró—. Tu mejor cualidad está en tu corazón, no en otras partes de tu cuerpo. Tu corazón fue el culpable de que me enamorara de ti. 

Guardó silencio durante tanto rato, que Timmy pensó que se había disgustado. O sentido insultado. 

«Supongo que no es muy prudente poner en duda las proezas sexuales de un futuro amante antes de haber tenido la oportunidad de probarlas.» 

Abrió la boca para disculparse, pero él lo interrumpió levantando la mano. Lo besó con decisión, con la boca cerrada, antes de empezar a tirar de su labio inferior, a juguetear con su lengua y a acariciarla con la suya. Cuando dejó de besarlo, lo abrazó y le susurró al oído: 

—Me desarmas. No puedo ocultarte nada. Eres la única persona que me sigue queriendo a pesar de todos mis defectos. Sólo tú, mi amor. —Timmy se había dado cuenta de que Armie usaba la sexualidad como un escudo para protegerse del amor y de la auténtica intimidad. Su confesión no hizo más que confirmar lo solo que debía de haberse sentido los últimos años. Solo como cuando su madre lo había ignorado o durante la difícil adaptación a ser un niño adoptado. Si a toda esa soledad le añadía el dolor por la muerte de Maia, el resultado era tan desgarrador que, aunque trató de no llorar, no lo logró. —Chist, no llores —susurró Armie, secándole las lágrimas y besándolo en la frente—. Te quiero. No llores por mí. 

Timmy se acurrucó en sus brazos y trató de reprimir las lágrimas. Él le acarició la espalda suavemente. Cuando se hubo calmado, Timmy dijo: —Te amo, Armie. Y creo firmemente que Grace estaría muy orgullosa de ti. 

Él frunció el ceño. 

—Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso. Aunque sin duda estaría muy orgullosa de ti y de todos tus logros. 

Timmy sonrió. 

—Grace tenía el don de la misericordia. 

—Es cierto. Y, curiosamente, uno de sus libros favoritos, A Severe Mercy, trataba de ese tema. Pasó años insistiéndome para que lo leyera. Tengo un ejemplar en el estudio. Tal vez debería leerlo. 

—¿De qué trata? 

—De una pareja joven. El hombre acaba estudiando en Oxford y se convierte en el protegido de C. S. Lewis. Es una historia real. 

—Me encantaría ir a Oxford a visitar los lugares donde los Inklings bebían cerveza y escribían sus historias. Katherine Picton habla mucho de Oxford. 

Armie volvió a besarlo en la frente. 

—Me encantaría llevarte. Te enseñaré las estatuas del Magdalen College que inspiraron a Lewis para escribir El león, la bruja y el armario. Podemos ir en junio, si quieres. 

Timmy sonrió y le devolvió el beso. 

—Si me prestas el libro de Grace, me lo llevaré a Italia. Será agradable tener lectura durante el viaje. 

Con una sonrisa sugerente, Armie le dio un golpecito con el dedo en la punta de la nariz. 

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tendrás tiempo para leer? —Ruborizándose, Timmy murmuró una vaga respuesta, pero Armie siguió hablando, esta vez mucho más serio. —Siento haberme detenido tan bruscamente anoche. Sé que no es justo provocarte de esa manera y luego... —Se calló, esperando su reacción. Timmy lo rodeó con los brazos y apretó con fuerza. 

—Fue una noche llena de emociones. Me gustó poder estar a tu lado y dormirme entre tus brazos. Solo quería consolarte. La manera me daba igual. No tienes que disculparte. Él le sujetó la cara entre las manos. 

—Timothée, tu mera presencia me consuela, pero estaba agotado y había bebido demasiado. La receta perfecta para el desastre. —Negó con la cabeza, avergonzado—. No quería que nuestra primera vez estuviera cargada con los fantasmas de mi pasado. Quiero que vayamos a un lugar donde estemos solos, para que podamos construir nuevos recuerdos. Recuerdos felices.

—Por supuesto. Aunque debo decir que me sentía bastante feliz ayer por la noche, mientras me besabas —bromeó Timmy, dándole un beso suave, que él le devolvió con entusiasmo. 

—¿No estás enojado? 

—Armie, eres un caballero y merece la pena esperar por ti. ¿Qué clase de persona sería si te montara una escena porque decidiste parar? Si la situación hubiera sido al revés, habría confiado en que lo aceptaras sin enfadarte. 

—Por supuesto. Siempre puedes decirme que pare y jamás me enojaré. 

—Bueno, pues lo que vale para el ganso vale para la gansa... O para el otro ganso, en nuestro caso... 

—Ah, así que ahora soy un ganso. 

—Mejor un ganso que un viejo verde. 

—Ah, no, por favor —le suplicó él—. Bromas con la edad, no. Ya me cuesta bastante acostumbrarme a nuestra diferencia. 

Timmy se echó el pelo hacia atrás. 

—Nuestras almas deben de tener la misma edad y, en cualquier caso, ¿quién lleva la cuenta? 

Armie le dio un tironcito en un rizo. 

—Eres increíble. Eres inteligente, divertido y, qué demonios, hermoso. Anoche, mientras te besaba el pecho... —Le colocó una mano reverentemente sobre el corazón—. Tu cara rivaliza en belleza con la musa de Botticelli. 

—¿De Botticelli? 

—¿No te has dado cuenta de que en muchas de sus obras aparece la misma musa? La he elegido como tema para la conferencia en los Uffizi. 

Timmy le sonrió con dulzura. Imitando su gesto, le colocó la mano sobre el corazón. 

—Me muero de ganas. 

—Yo también —replicó él, con voz ronca. Después de una ducha solitaria, a Timmy le costó bastante convencer a Armie para que lo dejara ir de compras solo. Finalmente, tuvo que decirle que quería comprar ropa interior para que se rindiera. 

—Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo hasta que salgamos de viaje. 

—Tengo que hacer las maletas. Lo tengo todo en mi apartamento. 

—Cuando acabes de comprar, dile al taxista que te lleve a tu casa, haz las maletas y vuelve aquí. Tengo que hacer unos recados, pero ya tienes llave, así que no hay problema. 

—¿Y qué recados tiene que hacer hoy el profesor Hammer? 

Él esbozó una sonrisa seductora y Timmy sintió que tenía el boxer a punto de deslizársele por las caderas y caer al suelo como si tuvieran vida propia. 

—Tal vez yo también tengo que ir a hacer unas compras... personales. —Inclinándose hacia él, le susurró al oído—: Te dije que era un buen amante, Timmy. Confía en mí. Me encargaré de todos los detalles. 

Timmy se estremeció al sentir su aliento en el cuello, que se le coló bajo el pañuelo que aún llevaba para ocultar el mordisco. No sabía a qué se refería, pero se sintió seducido y hechizado por sus palabras.   
Lo poseía, en cuerpo y alma. 

Mientras Timmy elegía ropa interior, le sonó el iPhone. Al mirar la pantalla, vio un mensaje de texto de Armie: 

"¿Qué estás mirando?" 

Él se echó a reír y tecleó una respuesta: 

"Cosas diminutas" 

Armie respondió inmediatamente: 

"¿Cómo de diminutas? Envía fotos". 

Timmy puso los ojos en blanco. 

"Demasiado diminutas. Nada de fotos. Estropearían la sorpresa.  
Te quiero". 

El siguiente mensaje de Armie tardó un poco más en llegar. 

"Bebé, ninguna foto podría estropear la experiencia de verte en toda tu gloria por primera vez. Eres bellísimo.   
Todo mi amor" 

Timmy tecleó rápidamente: 

"Gracias, Armie. Te quiero mucho." 

El mensaje de despedida de él le llegó mientras entraba en el probador: 

"Yo también te quiero mucho. Diviértete... y vuelve a casa pronto".

Los siguientes dos días fueron un torbellino de actividad. Armie entregó las notas y completó sus tareas administrativas en la facultad. El semestre llegaba a su fin. 

Armie había mantenido casi todos los preparativos en secreto para darle una sorpresa, así que un asombrado Timmy entró del brazo de él en el Gallery Hotel Art, en Florencia, un día de diciembre más cálido de lo normal. El hotel era lujoso, moderno y se encontraba muy cerca del Ponte Vecchio, el puente favorito de Timmy, a escasos minutos del Ponte Santa Trinitá, que aparecía en el cuadro de Holiday de Dante y Beatriz. El conserje, Paolo, los saludó inmediatamente. Aunque Armie no se había hospedado antes en ese hotel, el dottore Massimo Vitali, director ejecutivo de la Galería de los Uffizi, le había dado instrucciones al hombre para que tratara con la máxima amabilidad al profesor Hammer y a su fidanzato. De hecho, Paolo los acompañó personalmente a la suite del séptimo piso, junto con el botones. Su suite se llamaba Palazzo Vecchio Penthouse. Cuando Timmy entró en la habitación, ahogó una exclamación. Era la habitación más bonita que había visto nunca. El suelo, de madera oscura, contrastaba con las paredes claras. El salón estaba decorado con muebles modernos y elegantes al mismo tiempo. Una puerta corredera de cristal lo separaba del dormitorio. Este era espacioso. El sitio de honor lo ocupaba una gran cama ricamente cubierta con sábanas y colcha, todo inmaculadamente blanco. A pocos pasos, otra puerta de cristal daba a la terraza, lo que permitía que la luz del sol se reflejara en la cama. En uno de los cuartos de baños había una bañera parecida a la del hotel de Filadelfia, mientras que en el otro había una ducha y dos lavabos. Tras una ojeada a la bañera, Armie decidió que la estrenaría con Timmy esa misma noche. Pero lo mejor de la suite era la terraza, que ofrecía impresionantes vistas del Duomo, el Palazzo y las colinas cercanas. Timmy se imaginó acurrucándose junto a Armie en el cómodo futón que había fuera, mirando las estrellas con una copa de chianti en la mano. O tal vez, pensó ruborizándose, haciendo el amor a la luz de las velas bajo aquellas mismas estrellas. 

«Orgasmos con Armie a la luz de la luna...» 

Cuando se quedaron solos, lo abrazó con fuerza y le dio las gracias una y otra vez por haber elegido una habitación tan bonita. 

—Todo es poco para ti, mi amor. —Armie lo besó dulcemente—. Todo es poco. 

Nada le habría gustado más que tumbar a Timothée sobre la cama y hacerle el amor inmediatamente, pero sabía que casi no había dormido en el avión y que estaba cansado. Mientras trataba de besarlo, a Timmy se le escapó un bostezo y Armie se echó a reír. —Tendría que pasarme por los Uffizi. ¿Te importa si te dejo aquí solo? Puedes dormir la siesta o, si lo prefieres, puedo llamar a recepción para que te den un masaje. 

Los ojos de Timmy se iluminaron al oír la palabra «masaje», pero sabía que tenía demasiado sueño para disfrutarlo. 

—Lo de la siesta suena muy bien. Sé que no es la mejor manera de superar el jet lag, pero seré una compañía mucho más agradable durante la cena y... bueno, luego, si puedo dormir un poco... 

Se ruborizó. Armie le acarició la mandíbula perfilada con un dedo. 

—Solo te lo diré una vez, Timmy: no hay prisa. Podemos dedicar la noche a descansar. Aunque me gustaría que probáramos la bañera. Juntos —añadió, con una media sonrisa seductora. 

—Me encantaría. 

Él le besó la punta de la nariz con infinita ternura. 

—He encargado algunos productos de la Farmacia di Santa Maria Novella. Mira a ver si alguno te gusta y lo usaremos. Mientras tanto, reservaré mesa para cenar a las nueve o nueve y media. 

—Perfecto. ¿Adónde iremos? 

Él le dedicó una sonrisa radiante. 

—Al Palazzo dell’Arte dei Giudici. ¿Lo conoces? 

—He pasado por delante, pero no he entrado nunca. No sabía que hubiera un restaurante dentro. 

—Tengo muchas ganas de enseñártelo. —Llevándose la mano de Timmy a los labios, lo besó—. He encargado una cesta de fruta y unas cuantas botellas de agua mineral. Pide lo que quieras. —Riéndose, añadió—: Pero el champán guárdalo para cuando vuelva. Nos lo tomaremos en la bañera. 

Timmy bajó la vista. 

—Me estás malcriando. 

Él le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. 

—No, amorcito, no te malcrío; solo te trato como te mereces. Llevas toda la vida rodeado de idiotas. Yo, el peor de todos. 

—Armie, eres muchas cosas, pero no idiota. 

Poniéndose de puntillas, le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de desaparecer en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. 

Varias horas más tarde, Armie regresó de una cordial reunión con su amigo Massimo Vitali. Mientras tomaban café expreso, hablaron de la conferencia del día siguiente y de los planes para el banquete que se serviría en su honor al terminar, en la misma Galería de los Uffizi. Armie se sentía muy agradecido, más por Timmy que por él. Se imaginaba que le encantaría participar en un acto tan festivo en su museo de arte favorito. Al regresar a la suite, Armie lo encontró dormido en el centro mismo de la cama, con un pijama de raso color champán. Tenía los rizos desparramados alrededor de la cabeza, como un halo color caoba. Parecía una bella durmiente Tras observarlo dormir unos segundos, lo besó en la mejilla. Al ver que no se movía, se sirvió una copa y se sentó en la terraza. Era agradable tener un momento para él, para planificar y soñar con los días que tenían por delante. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo había liberado de la pesada carga que había llevado sobre los hombros. Timmy conocía la verdad sobre Paulina y Maia y lo seguía amando. Se habían librado del comité de la universidad tras sobrevivir a un semestre académico juntos. Tenía muchas cosas por las que dar gracias. Sobre todo, por tener a su niño para él solo durante dos semanas. 

«Timmy no es de esos a las que uno deja tirados después de follárselo. Es de los chicos con los que uno se pone en pareja.» 

Las palabras de Scott le vinieron a la mente. Scott tenía razón. Timothée era especial. Era un joven hermoso, inteligente y compasivo, que amaba y se entregaba apasionadamente. Se merecía mucho más que una simple aventura, aunque Armie se negaba a calificar su relación de aventura y no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Comprobó que la cajita de terciopelo que había escondido en el bolsillo de la americana seguía allí. La idea de tener una relación duradera con alguien siempre le había parecido muy remota, pero Timmy había cambiado su manera de pensar. Esa noche le demostraría lo mucho que lo amaba. Quería adorarlo. Empezaría relajándolo con un baño de espuma y un masaje, para que no se sintiera incómodo con su desnudez. Timothée era tímido, pero quería que esa noche se sintiera sexy y deseable. Simon había dejado graves grietas en su confianza y autoestima. Lo había convencido de que era tonto y frío en temas de sexo y tenía miedo de defraudarlo. Armie sabía que convencerlo de que nada de eso era cierto llevaría su tiempo, un tiempo que también necesitaría para curarse las heridas. Pero estaba decidido a devolverle la confianza y a conseguir que se viera como lo veía él: sensual, increíblemente atractivo y apasionado. Solo lo lograría con paciencia y decisión. Tenía muchas ganas de demostrarle su amor y de poner sus técnicas amatorias a su servicio. Sabía que él nunca le exigiría nada, lo que hacía que la idea de dárselo todo fuera mucho más satisfactoria. Si Timothée no fuera tan tímido, le propondría hacer el amor en la terraza. Pensar en su suave y pálida piel brillando a la luz de las estrellas hacía que el corazón se le acelerara y el pantalón le apretara. Pero no creía que fuera buena idea hacer el amor por primera vez al aire libre. Lo último que quería era que se sintiera incómodo. «Tendremos que volver en otra ocasión», pensó.


	34. XXXIII Príncipe azul

Esa tarde, a las ocho, el señor Chalamet acababa de retocarse el peinado mientras su novio lo miraba con deseo desde la puerta del cuarto de baño. Lo adoraba. Era evidente en cada mirada, cada caricia, en el modo en que se quedaba embobado observándolo hacer las cosas más sencillas. Se había arreglado el pelo dejando sus preciosos rizos salvajes y algunos mechones enmarcándole el rostro, mechones que Armie deseaba enrollarse en el dedo. La esteticista de Toronto le había dado un tubo de maquillaje corrector, capaz de ocultar hasta las marcas más rebeldes. Era tan eficaz que Timmy no tuvo que ponerse el pañuelo para cubrir la marca del mordisco de Simon. Poder olvidarse de eso durante unas horas le causó una gran alegría, entre otras cosas porque el bonito pañuelo de Grace no habría quedado bien con su atuendo. Era un sedoso traje nuevo, verde esmeralda, entallado, de algún diseñador importante. Llevaba medias negras con ligas para sorprender a Armie al desnudarse y estaba a punto de ponerse los zapatos negros. Mientras Armie lo observaba agacharse para ponérselos, se juró que le compraría muchos más pares. El traje no sólo hacía maravillas con sus piernas y todo su cuerpo, sino también con su culo al agacharse. 

—Permíteme —dijo, acuclillándose delante de él con su traje azul marino recién planchado. Le cogió la mano y lo apoyó en su hombro para ayudarlo a mantener el equilibrio, mientras le levantaba un pie y después el otro para ponerle los zapatos. 

—Gracias —murmuró. 

Armie sonrió y le besó la mano. 

—Por ti cualquier cosa, príncipe azul. —Timmy sacó su saco del armario y se disponía a ponérselo cuando Armie se la arrebató de las manos. —Déjame hacerlo —le pidió—. Quiero mimarte. 

—Es un saco, Armie. Puedo ponérmelo solo. 

—Ya lo sé. Pero también es una oportunidad para comportarme como un caballero y honrarte. No me prives de ella. 

Timmy se ruborizó, pero asintió. No estaba acostumbrado a recibir tanta atención, aunque con él estaba empezando a acostumbrarse. Quería aceptar sus atenciones con naturalidad, pero no siempre le resultaba fácil creer que merecía ser tratado así. Levantó la cara para darle un beso y susurrarle las gracias contra los labios. Con él cogida de su brazo, Armie lo guió hasta el restaurante. 

Timmy y Armie pasearon tranquilamente por las calles adoquinadas. Desde el Palazzo Vecchio fueron al Palazzo dell’Arte dei Giudici, riendo y recordando anteriores visitas a la ciudad. Iban despacio, porque recorrer Florencia con zapatos de diseñador no era tarea fácil para los pies inexpertos de Timmy  
Por suerte, Armie lo llevaba bien sujeto del brazo y eso le permitía caminar con seguridad, aparte de evitarse los silbidos y piropos de los jóvenes florentinos. La ciudad no había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de Dante. El restaurante que Armie había elegido se llamaba Alle Murate. Estaba situado cerca del Duomo, en un edificio del siglo XIV que había albergado un gremio y tenía unos impresionantes frescos de la época en las paredes y el techo. Incluso había un retrato de Dante. Timmy se quedó abrumado por la belleza de las pinturas y se distrajo mirándolas mientras el maître los conducía a su mesa. Armie había reservado un rincón tranquilo en el altillo que dominaba la sala principal, justo debajo del techo abovedado. Era la mejor mesa, ya que permitía contemplar de cerca las imágenes medievales. Cuatro ángeles petrificados en las pinturas al fresco flotaban sobre sus cabezas. Timmy cogió la mano de Armie y la apretó. Estaba exultante de felicidad. 

—Es precioso. Gracias. No tenía ni idea de que existían estos frescos. 

Él sonrió ante su entusiasmo. 

—Y mañana será aún mejor. Massimo me ha dicho que la conferencia tendrá lugar cuando el museo ya esté cerrado. Tras la recepción con autoridades locales y gente del mundo académico, habrá un banquete en la propia galería. Será un acto formal pero no de etiqueta y nosotros seremos los invitados de honor. 

Timmy sonrió, tenso. 

—No he traído ropa para un acto formal. 

—Estoy seguro de que estarás precioso con cualquier cosa que te pongas, pero entiendo que no quieras repetir traje, así que me temo que mañana tendremos que ir de compras. 

—¿Estás seguro de que no prefieres ir solo a la conferencia? El banquete es en tu honor y estarás muy solicitado. Tal vez te sientas más cómodo si puedes relacionarte libremente, sin estar pendiente de mí. 

Él le apartó un rizo de la cara. 

—Timothée, tu presencia no sólo es deseada, sino obligatoria. Odio ir a actos sociales solo. Desde siempre. Tenerte a mi lado será la única satisfacción de la noche, te lo aseguro. ¿No quieres acompañarme? —preguntó preocupado. 

—Claro, me encanta estar contigo, pero la gente me preguntará quién soy y a qué me dedico. ¿No será un poco incómodo? 

El rostro de Armie se ensombreció. 

—¡Por supuesto que no! He estado esperando a que acabara el semestre para poder disfrutar de tu compañía en público y poder presentarte como mi novio. Y no hay nada vergonzoso en estar preparando el doctorado. La mitad de los presentes lo hicieron en algún momento. Eres un hombre adulto, inteligente y precioso... —Sonrió con malicia y, tras mirarlo, añadió: —Voy a tener que mantenerte pegado a mí para ahuyentar a los rivales. Van a rodearte como lobos etruscos, luchando entre sí por conseguir la atención de él caballero más bello de la fiesta. 

Timmy sonrió, agradecido, y se inclinó hacia él para darle un beso. 

—En ese caso, me encantará acompañarte. 

Como respuesta, Armie le besó el dorso de la mano, la palma y la muñeca antes de mover los labios lentamente hasta la manga de la camisa. Levantándosela un poco, dejó al descubierto su pálida piel y la besó sin prisas. Arrastró los labios hacia arriba y succionó ligeramente. Aunque Timmy no lo sabía, Armie era muy consciente de que la muñeca al igual que interior del codo y otros lugares secretos eran zonas particularmente erógena s. El carraspeo del camarero a su espalda sólo logró que Armie detuviera un momento sus atenciones. Pero ver a Timmy ruborizarse lo convenció de que debía soltarle el brazo, aunque lo hizo a regañadientes. Mientras bebían vino de la Toscana y tomaban unos antipasti, Armie le preguntó por su anterior estancia en Italia, dónde se había alojado y a qué se dedicaba. Cuando Timmy le contó que había visitado los Uffizi casi a diario para contemplar las obras de Botticelli, se preguntó muy seriamente si existiría el destino. Y se maravilló de haber sido tan afortunado como para haberlo encontrado no una vez, sino dos. Cuando ya habían acabado el segundo plato y estaban mirándose a los ojos e intercambiando castos besos, Armie le soltó la mano y rebuscó en el bolsillo de la americana. 

—Tengo algo para ti. 

—Armie, el viaje es un regalo maravilloso y ahora además quieres comprarme un traje. No puedo aceptar nada más. 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

—Esto es distinto. Antes de que te lo dé, quiero que me prometas que lo aceptarás. 

Timmy lo miró a los ojos. No estaba bromeando. De hecho, estaba muy serio. Se preguntó qué escondería en la mano. 

—No puedo prometerte eso sin saber qué es. 

Él hizo una mueca. 

—Prométeme al menos que no te cerrarás completamente. 

—Por supuesto. 

—Extiende la mano. —Timmy hizo lo que le pedía y Armie le colocó una cajita de terciopelo negro, con la marca Cartier grabada, sobre la palma. Timmy contuvo el aliento. —No es un anillo, así que puedes volver a respirar —dijo sonriendo, aunque se notaba que estaba tenso. 

Al abrir la caja, Timmy no reaccionó. Sobre el terciopelo negro había un broche Cartier de diamantes y rubies que formaban dos martillos y una especie de flor en el interior. 

—Armie, yo... —Timmy no encontró palabras. 

—Antes de que lo rechaces, me gustaría contarte su historia. ¿Me escucharás, por favor? —Timmy asintió, fascinado por el brillo de los diamantes. —Era de Grace. Richard se lo regaló cuando le dijo que la amaba. No tardó mucho tiempo en enamorarse perdidamente de ella. Cuenta la leyenda que vendió su coche para comprarle este broche. —Timmy se quedó con la boca abierta. Por supuesto, se lo había visto puesto a Grace muchas veces. —Quiero que sea para ti. 

Timmy negó con la cabeza y, con mucho respeto, casi con reverencia, cerró la caja y se la devolvió. 

—No puedo. Eran de tu madre. Debes tenerlo tú. 

—No. 

—Armie, por favor. Deberías dárselo a Rachel o a Scott. 

—Rachel y Scott tienen otras cosas. Richard me dio el prendedor a mí. —Armie empezó a sentir pánico. Entornó los ojos y se concentró en la pequeña superficie de terciopelo rodeada por su piel de porcelana—. Si lo rechazas, me harás mucho daño. 

Aunque lo dijo susurrando, sus palabras lo golpearon con la fuerza de un grito. 

Timmy tragó saliva y reflexionó unos instantes antes de decir: 

—Lo siento. Es precioso y no puedo expresar con palabras lo honrado que me siento, pero no me parece correcto. 

Vio que el estado de ánimo de él pasaba de herido a disgustado y bajó la vista hacia el mantel. 

—No me has entendido, Timothée. No te lo doy para que tengas algo de Grace. No son como el pañuelo o el collar de perlas. —Timmy se mordió el labio inferior mientras esperaba a que siguiera hablando. Él se inclinó y le puso una mano en la mejilla. —Te lo regalo para conmemorar que ya te he entregado mi corazón. —Tragó saliva—. Es mi manera de decirte que eres el amor de mi vida y que quiero que siempre lleves algo mío contigo. ¿No lo ves? Estos diamantes, en este broche, representan mi corazón. No puedes rechazarlo. 

Timmy vio que hablaba completamente en serio. Si le hubiera regalado un anillo de compromiso se habría sorprendido mucho, pero lo habría aceptado. Sabía que no había en el mundo otra persona para él, sólo Armie Entonces, ¿por qué dudaba? Por un lado, era una cuestión de orgullo, pero por otro, la idea de hacerle daño al rechazar su regalo le resultaba intolerable. No quería herirlo. Lo amaba. Y suponía que eso respondía a su dilema. 

—Es precioso. Es el regalo más bonito que he recibido nunca, sólo comparable al de tu amor. Gracias. 

Él le besó los dedos, agradecido. 

—Grace se sentirá muy feliz si sabe que nos hemos encontrado. Creo que nos está viendo desde arriba y nos está bendiciendo. Y creo que está muy contenta al ver que le he regalado el broche al hombre que amo. 

Sonriendo, lo abrazó apasionadamente. 

—Gracias —susurró. 

Después de besarlo, le quitó la cajita de la mano y lo ayudó a prenderse el broche. 

—Meraviglioso. 

Timmy se rió, nervioso. 

—Todo el mundo nos está mirando. 

—No todo el mundo. El camarero está en la cocina —bromeó él, lo que provocó la risa de Timmy una vez más. Mirándolo fijamente, se inclinó hacia él y le susurró al oído: —«Qué hermoso eres, amado mío». 

Timmy se ruborizó al reconocer las   
palabras del famoso poema hebreo, el Cantar de los Cantares. Inclinándose hacia él, murmuró: —«En mi lecho, por la noche, busqué al amado de mi alma. Lo busqué, pero no lo encontré. Me levantaré y recorreré la ciudad; lo buscaré por las callejuelas y las avenidas». 

Armie sonrió, mirándolo con sorpresa y admiración y lo besó hasta que el camarero regresó. Timmy no quiso postre y, como ya se habían acabado el vino, se dirigieron hacia el hotel como flotando. 

—¿Qué tal van tus pies? —preguntó él, mirando con deseo sus preciosos zapatos. 

Timmy le apretó la mano. 

—No los siento. En estos momentos, lo único que siento es una gran felicidad. 

Armie le sonrió con ternura. 

—Qué dulce eres. —Le enredó un dedo en un rizo del cabello—. ¿Podrás soportar que demos un rodeo? El Duomo es precioso de noche y nunca te he besado delante de él. 

Cuando asintió, Armie lo condujo hasta la catedral para admirar la cúpula de Brunelleschi. Era uno de los grandes hitos de la arquitectura renacentista: una enorme cúpula cubierta de tejas, que se elevaba sobre la preciosa iglesia. Se acercaron a la puerta principal, que no quedaba lejos del baptisterio y levantaron la vista. Incluso de noche era impresionante. Acercando a Timmy a su pecho, Armie lo besó con dulzura, enredando los dedos en los mechones de su cabello. Timmy gimió débilmente cuando él le besó el lóbulo de la oreja y se lo succionó con delicadeza. 

—No te puedes imaginar cómo me siento al saber que he sido yo quien te ha regalado ese broche —susurró Armie, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz—. Sabiendo que llevas puesto mi amor y que todo el mundo puede verlo. 

Timmy respondió con un beso apasionado. Cogidos de la mano, fueron hasta el Ponte Santa Trinità, el lugar donde Dante vio a Beatriz. Desde allí contemplaron el Arno, iluminado por las luces de los edificios que se alzaban a lado y lado. 

—Timothée —murmuró Timmy, abrazándolo mientras miraban el río. 

—Armie. —susurró el propio Armie, entendiendo el juego al instante. —Timmy levantó la cara, preparándose para su beso. Armie lo besó, suavemente al principio, pero luego cada vez con más intensidad. Al final, se apartó, consciente de que se estaban convirtiendo en un espectáculo para los transeúntes. —Me siento tan feliz por haberte reencontrado. Nunca lo había sido tanto. —Le acarició la mejilla con un dedo y lo besó en la frente. Impulsivamente, Timmy lo agarró por la corbata de seda y tiró hasta que sus caras quedaron casi tocándose. 

—Te deseo —susurró Timmy, acercándolo aún más para besarlo. No fue un beso cualquiera. El tigre estaba emergiendo bajo la piel de la gatito. La pasión de Timmy, alimentada por el afecto de Armie, pasó de su boca a la de él mientras se esforzaba por de mostrarle la intensidad de sus sentimientos. Sus manos, que generalmente mantenía quietas sobre sus hombros o en su pelo mientras lo besaba, le exploraron el pecho y se desplazaron hasta su espalda, acariciando sus músculos y pegándolo más. Su ataque era delicioso. Armie contraatacó dentro de unos límites, muy consciente del puente que tenía a la espalda y de los grupos de jovenzuelos impertinentes que no paraban de pasar por su lado. Cuando ambos estuvieron jadeando, Timmy le susurró al oído: 

—Hazme tuyo. Ahora. 

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con voz ronca, acariciándole las caderas y el trasero. 

—De todo corazón. 

Armie le pasó un dedo sobre el labio inferior, hinchado por sus besos. 

—Sólo si estás preparado. 

—Te deseo desde siempre, Armie. Por favor, no me hagas esperar más. 

Él se echó a reír suavemente. 

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos vayamos de este puente —dijo, dándole un beso. Se apartó unos pasos para hacer una rápida llamada telefónica. A Timmy le pareció que le daba alguna instrucción al conserje en italiano, pero no lo entendió todo, porque él se dio la vuelta y bajó el tono de voz. Cuando se lo preguntó, se echó a reír. —Ya lo verás. 

Tardaron un poco más de la cuenta en llegar al hotel, ya que cada pocos pasos uno de los dos agarraba al otro para darle un beso apasionado. Hubo risas y caricias suaves; hubo abrazos tiernos y murmullos seductores y uno o dos tangos contra la pared de algún callejón oscuro. Aunque no habría hecho falta ningún tipo de seducción, ya que toda ésta había tenido lugar en un huerto de manzanos años atrás. 

Cuando entraron en la suite, Armie llevó a Timmy directamente a la terraza. Ambos vibraban de electricidad compartida y de deseo. Fue ese deseo, que lo cegaba, lo que hizo que Timmy tardara un poco en darse cuenta de la transformación que había sufrido la terraza. Habían colocado grandes velas por los rincones. Su cálida luminosidad se unía a la luz de las estrellas. El aire olía a jazmín. Los cojines y la manta de cachemira sobre el futón eran muy tentadores. Había una botella de champán en una cubitera y, cerca, un plato de fresas y duraznos bañados con chocolate y otro con lo que parecía tiramisú. Por último, Timmy se dio cuenta de que sonaba música de Diana Krall. Armie se acercó por detrás y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos, acariciándole la oreja con la nariz. 

—¿Te gusta? 

—Es precioso. 

—Tengo planes para esta noche, mi amor. Y me temo que esos planes no incluyen dormir hasta dentro de mucho rato. —Timmy se estremeció al oír su voz, grave y sensual. Él lo abrazó con más fuerza. —¿Te estoy poniendo nervioso? —Él negó con la cabeza. Armie empezó a besarle el cuello, deslizando los labios suavemente sobre su piel. —Ésta es una declaración de deseo —murmuró él—, pero esta noche dejará de ser una declaración y se convertirá en realidad cuando te lleve a la cama y te convierta en mi amante. —Timmy se estremeció una vez más. Esta vez, Armie levantó el brazo y se lo pasó por encima de la clavícula. —Relájate, cariño. Esta noche está dedicada al placer. Tu placer. Pienso hacerte gozar durante horas. —Tras besarle la mejilla, le dio la vuelta muy lentamente. —Los preliminares son muy importantes. Y dado que esto es nuevo para los dos, hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría hacer para empezar. Lo miró a los ojos, esperando su reacción. 

—Soy tuyo, Armie. 

Sonriendo, él lo abrazó. 

—Quiero explorar tus sentidos, el oído, el gusto, la vista, el tacto... Quiero tomármelo con calma, excitarte poco a poco. —Bajó la voz—. Sobre todo, quiero que tu cuerpo aprenda a reconocer al hombre que te adora, sólo por el tacto. 

—Ya te reconozco, Armie. Sólo existes tú. 

Armie lo besó apasionadamente mientras las notas de Bésame mucho empezaban a sonar. 

—¿Bailas conmigo? 

—Pos supuesto. 

«Como si fuera a renunciar a la oportunidad de tenerte entre mis brazos.» 

Cuando él lo acercó a su cuerpo, Timmy le besó la mejilla. 

—¿Es nuestra canción? —preguntó, acariciándole el labio inferior con un dedo. 

—Debería serlo —respondió Armie—. Lo recuerdo todo de aquella noche: tu pelo, tu top y las cintas en la espalda. Estabas espectacular. Y yo fui un imbécil. Sólo pensar en las cosas que te dije... —Negó con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo pudiste perdonarme? 

Timmy le dirigió una mirada de reproche. 

—Armie, me estás ofreciendo una noche digna de un cuento de hadas. Por favor, no lo estropees. 

Armie lo besó en los labios como disculpa y, tras abrazarlo con fuerza, le acarició las costillas. Ya que, aunque Timmy lo ignoraba, Armie sabía que aquélla era otra zona erógena. Mientras se movían al ritmo de la música, él le cantaba suavemente al oído, volcando su alma en la letra, pero cambiándola ligeramente para que Timmy supiera que nunca lo abandonaría. No se conformaría con menos que la eternidad y ni el mismísimo infierno podría impedirle cumplir ese voto. Un voto que no había pronunciado en voz alta. Todavía. Timmy alzó la vista y se quedó mirando sus labios, memorizando su forma y su textura. Mientras le mordisqueaba sensualmente el labio inferior al iniciar un beso y se lo succionaba hasta metérselo en la boca, le hundió los dedos en el pelo. La boca de Armie era dulce, húmeda y muy cálida. Pero en Timmy también encontró hambre, necesidad, pasión, amor y devoción. Con sus besos, él accedía a todas las partes de su cuerpo y de su alma. Hasta en los dedos de los pies sentía su adoración y su deseo. Dos cuerpos se apretaban en un baile. Era la danza de dos amantes ansiosos, llenos de expectativas.


	35. XXXIV Aroma a rosas

Timmy se reclinó en el futón de la terraza, con la mirada fija en los brillantes ojos de Armie. Él se había quitado la americana y se había aflojado la corbata sin llegar a quitársela, porque le había gustado que Timothée le tirara de ella en el Ponte Santa Trinità. Él estaba embelesado. Todo Armie le gustaba: la nariz, las mejillas, la mandíbula, sus magníficos ojos azules bajo las cejas bien formadas... Hasta el vello que le asomaba por la camisa. Armie estaba reclinado de costado, con una rodilla doblada y apoyándose en un codo mientras servía champán. Brindaron por su amor con un Dom Pérignon de la cosecha favorita de Armie antes de que este se inclinara y le atrapara los labios con los suyos. 

—Me gustaría darte de comer. 

—Sí, por favor. 

—Cierra los ojos —le pidió—. Prueba. 

Timmy confiaba en él, así que cerró los ojos y sintió que algo trataba de abrirse paso contra su labio inferior. Pronto estuvo en su boca, una explosión de chocolate y jugosa fresa junto con el pulgar de Armie acariciándole el labio enfebrecido. Timmy abrió los ojos, le agarró la muñeca y se metió su pulgar lentamente en la boca. Armie abrió mucho los ojos y gimió. Timmy se lo recorrió con la lengua; ligeramente al principio y succionando con fuerza luego, en busca de algún resto de chocolate. Armie volvió a gemir al ver que él lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una expresión entre sorprendida y apasionada. 

—No te hagas ilusiones. Los pulgares son una cosa, pero soy un desastre con... —dijo, soltándole el pulgar y apartando la vista. 

Él lo interrumpió con un beso brusco. Mientras le exploraba la boca con la lengua, le acariciaba el cuello con un dedo, arriba y abajo. Cuando se apartó, tenía fuego en la mirada. 

—No quiero que vuelvas a hablar así de ti nunca más. No lo voy a consentir. Lo que hay entre los dos es solo nuestro. No me prejuzgues, ni te prejuzgues, ni a nosotros ni a lo que podemos hacer juntos. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla, como si quisiera suavizar la dureza de su tono y le acarició la oreja con los labios—. Además —susurró—, no me cabe la menor duda de que eres excelente también en eso. Es imposible que una boca tan encantadoramente sexy como la tuya decepcione. 

Le guiñó un ojo con descaro. Timmy se puso del mismo color que la fresa, pero no dijo nada. Armie siguió dándole frutas bañadas en chocolate, alternándolas con sorbos de champán, hasta que él le pidió que se detuviera. 

Timmy cogió un poco de tiramisú con un tenedor y, alzando una ceja, le dijo: —Cierra los ojos. 

Cuando Armie obedeció, le deslizó el tenedor entre los labios. Él hizo un sonido de placer, ya que el postre estaba delicioso. Aunque más delicioso aún era ser alimentado por la persona amada. Timmy se estaba preparando para darle otro poco cuando Armie lo interrumpió. 

—¿No se olvida de nada, señor Chalamet? —le preguntó, pasándose la lengua por el labio inferior. Luego le agarró la muñeca, le sumergió dos dedos en el tiramisú y se los llevó a la boca. Como de costumbre, él se lo tomó con calma, pasando la lengua por cada dedo de arriba abajo, antes de succionárselos profundamente. Mientras le adoraba los dedos con la boca, el cuerpo de Timmy clamaba por conseguir su atención. No podía evitar imaginarse su hábil lengua hundiéndose en su ombligo y más abajo, allí donde aún nadie había llegado. —¿Eres feliz, amor? 

Timmy parpadeó. 

—Sí —respondió, con voz temblorosa. 

—Entonces, bésame. —Timmy le tiró de la corbata, tal como él había esperado, e hizo lo que le pedía gustosamente. Rodó hasta quedar acostado de espaldas y Armie le separó las piernas con la rodilla. Mientras le daba besos cálidos y húmedos, con sus largos dedos le acarició las costillas y descendió hasta el trasero, que sujetó firmemente. Timmy sintió el calor de su pecho presionándo a través de la camisa y la firmeza de su erección contra el muslo, pero quería más, mucho más... Lo quería encima, entre sus piernas, lo quería dentro... Apartándose de él, Armie le cogió la mano, besándole el dorso. 

—Ven a la cama. 

—Podemos hacerlo aquí. 

Él frunció él ceño un instante, pero enseguida recuperó la sonrisa y le besó la punta de la nariz. 

—Oh, no. Te quiero en mi cama. Hace frío y no me gustaría que te enfermaras. —Timmy pareció algo desencantado. Armie se apresuró a consolarlo. —Si quieres, podemos quedarnos aquí mañana, pero creo que esta noche deberíamos ir dentro. Me reuniré contigo en la habitación. Tómate el tiempo que necesites. 

Lo besó y le miró el trasero mientras cruzaba la terraza y entraba en el dormitorio. Reclinándose en el futón, Armie se cubrió los ojos con un brazo y se acomodó el miembro más de una vez por dentro de los pantalones de lana azul marino. Tanta espera lo estaba matando. Nunca había estado tan excitado. Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de acostar a un hombre en la cama, separarle las piernas y penetrarlo con desenfreno. Pero eso era precisamente lo que no pensaba hacer esa noche. ¿Cómo había podido pensar alguna vez que follarse a un desconocido en los lavabos de Lobby era excitante? ¿Cómo había podido convencerse de que esos orgasmos sin nombre, sin cara, podrían satisfacerlo? Había malgastado su vida rezando ante el altar de un dios silencioso y ausente que se lo prometía todo pero solo le daba algo pasajero que lo dejaba con más hambre que al principio. Había traficado con lujuria disfrazada de eros, pero nada había estado más lejos de la realidad. 

«Vanidad de vanidades. Todo es vanidad.» 

Todo había cambiado desde que se había reencontrado con Timmy, especialmente desde que se había enamorado de él. Timothée había derribado sus barreras y lo había desvirgado emocionalmente, con toda la delicadeza y paciencia del mundo. Y él no se merecía menos. Mientras Armie pensaba en maneras de adorarlo, Timmy estaba apoyado en el lavabo, tratando de recobrar el aliento. El concepto de preliminares de Armie se parecía mucho a una táctica de tierra quemada. No había vuelta atrás. No había fuerza posible capaz de contener la irresistible atracción que existía entre ellos. 

«Oh, Dios, lo deseo tanto.» 

Se miró en el espejo mientras se lavaba los dientes y se arreglaba los rizos desordenados. Cuando se dio por satisfecho con su aspecto, fue a ponerse la bata melocotón de nuevo, pero se dio cuenta de que la había dejado en el otro cuarto de baño. Merda. Podría desnudarse y ponerse uno de los albornoces del hotel, pero no se había molestado tanto en elegir la ropa interior para eso. O podría ir al otro baño a buscarla, pero para eso tendría que pasar por el dormitorio y seguro que Armie ya lo esperaba allí. Sin duda estaría acostado en la cama, como el rey Salomón en toda su gloria. Timmy tembló de excitación al imaginárselo. 

«¿Me ducho y salgo envuelto en la toalla? ¿O salgo solo con boxers?» 

Mientras le daba vueltas a cómo hacer su entrada triunfal, Armie recogía la terraza y lo llevaba todo dentro. Distribuyó las velas por la habitación, agrupando varias a los pies de la cama. Cambió la música por una nueva lista de reproducción que había preparado para la ocasión. La lista se llamaba «Amando a Timmy» y se sentía muy orgulloso de ella. Tras dejar algunos objetos personales en la mesita de noche, apagó todas las luces. Y esperó. Y esperó. Pero él no aparecía. Armie empezó a preocuparse. Se acercó a la puerta del baño y apoyó la oreja en la puerta. No se oía nada, ni siquiera el sonido de agua corriendo o de la seda deslizándose. El corazón se le encogió. ¿Y si se había sentido mal? ¿O estaba asustado? 

«¿Se habrá encerrado?» 

Respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta. 

—Adelante. 

A Armie lo sorprendió su invitación. Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza. Timmy estaba delante del espejo, mirándolo con timidez. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí. 

Armie frunció el ceño. 

—¿Qué pasa? 

—Nada. Solo que... Armie, ¿puedes abrazarme, por favor? Lo tenía todo previsto, pero luego he entrado aquí, me he quedado bloqueado y... —Se lanzó en sus brazos. 

Él lo miró preocupado. 

—No pasa nada. Solo soy yo, cariño. ¿Tal vez te he presionado demasiado? 

Timmy negó con la cabeza contra su pecho. 

—No, no. Es que le doy demasiadas vueltas a las cosas. Siempre me pasa lo mismo. 

—Entonces, piensa en lo mucho que te amo, hermoso de mi vida. Esta noche voy a demostrártelo. 

Lo besó con ternura y, cuando Timmy levantó la cara y sonrió, él lo alzó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama. Timmy no tenía miedo. Pensaba que estaría asustado, pero Armie se detuvo a cada paso para besarlo hasta que se relajó. Lo amaba, lo deseaba y sabía que Armie sentía lo mismo por él.  
Lo depositó sobre la cama, mirándolo con amabilidad y Timmy se quedó sin aliento. Era la misma mirada que le había dirigido en el huerto. En su huerto de manzanos. Ahora lo deseaba aún más. 

—Apagaste las luces. 

—Tienes una piel preciosa. Será irresistible a la luz de las velas. —Armie le besó la frente—. Un cuerpo como el tuyo habría inspirado a los hombres de las cavernas a pintar las paredes. 

Arrodillándose delante de él, empezó a quitarle los zapatos. 

—¿Estás seguro? —susurró Timmy. 

Él se sentó en los talones y lo miró, apartándole un mechón de pelo de la cara. 

—Solo si tú lo estás, amor. 

Timmy sonrió. 

—Me refería a los zapatos. Puedo dejármelos puestos... 

La idea era excitante, no lo iba a negar, pero lo más importante en ese momento era su comodidad. Ya habría tiempo para juegos más adelante. 

—No debería haberte dejado caminar tanto con estos zapatos. Te deben doler los pies. Nada de zapatos esta noche. —Le masajeó los pies lentamente, recorriéndole el arco con el pulgar, un movimiento destinado a relajarlo, pero también a excitarlo al mismo tiempo. Timmy hizo un sonido de placer. Era muy agradable. Se preguntó si su pulgar le haría sentir el mismo placer en otras partes de su cuerpo y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Armie se detuvo. —Estás temblando. No tenemos que continuar si no quieres. 

—Son temblores agradables —murmuró. 

Timmy le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de levantarse y quitarse el pantalón a medida, haciendo un baile sexy. Nunca dejaron de mirarse a los ojos. Unos hermosos muslos y delgadas y delicadas pantorrillas cubiertas de medias finas negras aparecieron debajo de la bata. Armie lo sentó en el lugar donde estaba y siguió masajeándole los pies durante un rato antes de pasar a las pantorrillas y de detenerse en la parte posterior de las rodillas. Cuando sus dedos mágicos le acariciaron esa zona erógena oculta, Timmy estuvo a punto de gritar. La respiración se le aceleró y no pudo mantener los ojos abiertos. 

«Conoce el cuerpo de los hombres como... como alguien conoce algo... ¿Qué estoy diciendo?» 

En realidad, Armie conocía su cuerpo bastante mejor que él, lo que era lamentable. Pero no era momento para lamentaciones. Se estremeció una vez más al imaginarse el placer que iba a sentir cuando desplazara las manos un poco más arriba. Como si pudiera leerle la mente, Armie ascendió hasta sus muslos, apretándoselos y separándolos un poco para poder recorrerlos con los pulgares arriba y abajo. Se lo estaba tomando con calma, asegurándose de no saltarse ningún paso. Él disfrutaba de cada movimiento. 

—Armie, por favor, levántate del suelo. —Timmy le ofreció la mano y él la besó. 

—Esta noche es un regalo. Acéptalo —replicó él, con una sonrisa en sus labios perfectos—. San Francisco de Asís lo aprobaría. 

—Pero es que yo también quiero hacerte feliz. 

—Ya me has hecho feliz, Timmy. Más de lo que te imaginas. ¿Te sentirías mejor si te confieso que yo también estoy nervioso? 

—¿Por qué ibas a estarlo? 

—No he estado con una persona tan especial desde... Nunca. Quiero que nos lo tomemos con calma. Quiero que estés tan relajado como sea posible. Si en algún momento estás incómodo, quiero que me lo digas inmediatamente. ¿Lo harás? 

—Por supuesto. 

—Eres muy importante para mí. Y una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es tu voz. Por favor, dime lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, lo que deseas... —Dijo las últimas palabras con la voz más ronca y Timmy no pudo evitar estremecerse de placer. 

—Lo que deseo es que dejes de arrodillarte ante mí, Armie. —Se inclinó para darle un beso en los labios—. Así que, levántate. 

«Hola, tigre, bienvenido», pensó Armie. 

—Dame un minuto. En seguida vuelvo —dijo y desapareció en el cuarto de baño. Timmy oyó el ruido del agua corriendo. 

Al volver a la cama, Armie se lo encontró de pie, tratando de desabrocharse la camisa, aún con el albornoz melocotón cubriéndolo , pero sus dedos temblaban de excitación. 

—Permíteme —le pidió, con voz ronca. 

Le soltó los botones forrados lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de él. Le deslizó el albornoz y luego la fina camisa por los hombros hasta que cayó al suelo. Al hacerlo, produjo un sonido que a Timmy le recordó un suspiro, como si su ropa también hubiera sido seducida por Armie. Se quedó parado, vestido con unos hermosos y entallados boxers color marfil, que dejaba al descubierto las ligas que le sujetaban las medias bucaneras negras y ahora Armie podía verlas con claridad.  
Armie ahogó una exclamación al verlo. Parecía un ángel. Un ángel de ojos verdes, con el cabello perfecto. Su pelo oscuro contrastaba con su piel blanca del mismo modo que el marfil lo hacía con el negro de las medias. Era una yuxtaposición de virtud y eros. Armie alargó la mano para tocarle una de las ligas con un dedo. 

—Esto sí que no me lo esperaba. 

Timmy se ruborizó. 

—Ya sé que no te gusta el negro, pero es que no esperaba que me vieras así. Pensaba cambiarme. 

—Eh —Armie le levantó la barbilla y le acarició la mejilla ruborizada—, estás impresionante. Y nunca he dicho que no me guste el negro. Pero si prefieres cambiarte, te esperaré. 

Él lo estaba mirando expectante. Timmy negó con la cabeza. Ya había esperado bastante. Le recorrió el pecho con las manos antes de tirarle de la corbata. Mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, la deshizo el nudo y le deslizó la seda sensualmente por la nuca antes de dejarla caer al suelo. Luego le desabrochó los botones de la camisa,esta vez con más capacidad en sus dedos, y se la quitó sin muchas ceremonias, que fue a parar al montón de ropa que crecía en el suelo. Armie permaneció quieto ante él, medio desnudo, mientras Timmy le besaba el torso y le rodeaba la espalda con los brazos. 

—Siento tu corazón latir. 

Timmy sonrió mientras le acariciaba los abdominales y la cintura. Tenía la piel cálida, mucho más cálida que la suya, y muy tentadora. Se puso un poco nervioso mientras le desabrochaba el cinturón y los pantalones. Al notarlo, Armie le cubrió las manos con las suyas y lo ayudó. Cuando, después de librarse de los zapatos y las medias, se quedó de pie frente a él, vestido sólo con los boxers, Timmy contuvo el aliento. Cuando él asintió, se los deslizó hacia abajo y dio un paso atrás para admirarlo. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, sonrió. Una amplia sonrisa. Armie era espléndido. Probablemente fuese una cuestión genética, o un don de los dioses, o una combinación de ambas cosas ayudada por una buena dieta y por el ejercicio. Pero mientras sus ojos vagaban sobre su cuerpo musculoso y sus abdominales bien definidos, algo en su interior se calentó hasta fundirse. Sintió una oleada de calor en todo su cuerpo, especialmente, al fijarse en el músculo en forma de uve que le comenzaba en las caderas. Era una versión moderna del David de Miguel Ángel, pero mucho más proporcionado. Y con unas manos enormemente atractivas. Tal vez no fuese muy elegante hacer comparaciones, pero sonrió satisfecho al darse cuenta de que era mucho más dotado que Simon. 

«El karma, seguro», lo animó su conciencia. 

Timmy se mordió el labio inferior para no echarse a reír como un adolescente ante el memorable descubrimiento. Armie se dio cuenta de su extraña reacción, pero no dijo nada. Reprimió una sonrisa de suficiencia, diciéndose que probablemente no era el mejor momento para bromear sobre su tamaño. No quería abrumarlo. Sabía qué aspecto tenía su pene, sobre todo en momentos como ese, cuando lo tenía tan duro.

—¿Puedo? —le preguntó, señalando sus rizos Cuando Timmy asintió, Armie le fue acariciando suavemente uno por uno. Timmy cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de sus dedos en su pelo. Le recordó a aquel día en casa de Richard, cuando lo había peinado. Armie lo acarició muy suavemente, hasta que los mechones le rodearon los ojos como una oscura cortina. Luego le acarició el cuello con admiración. Amaba mucho esa parte de Timothée. 

«La perfección erótica unida al rubor de la inocencia.» 

Era delicioso, pero que Armie lo observara lo estaba poniendo nervioso. Armie sabía que a él no le gustaba que lo miraran fijamente, ni ser el centro de atención demasiado tiempo. Así que lo atrajo hacia él y lo besó hasta que notó que se le relajaban los hombros. 

—Timmy, me gustaría verte, por entero, sin obstáculos —susurró. Cuando Timmy asintió, él se tomó su tiempo quitándole las medias y enrollándolas para bajárselas, aprovechando para hacer una breve pausa en la parte de atrás de las rodillas. Su respiración entrecortada le dijo que lo estaba haciendo bien. Luego se colocó a su espalda y le besó los hombros. 

Sus ropas mezcladas en el suelo le parecieron una imagen muy erótica.

Armie lo abrazó desde la espalda, acariciando su pecho plano. Lo acarició con delicadeza, rozándole los pezones con los pulgares mientras lo besaba detrás de la oreja y en el cuello. Luego le acarició las costillas antes de meter los pulgares por dentro del boxer. Sin dejar de lamerle la piel de detrás de la oreja, se lo bajó. Por fin Timmy estaba desnudo, en toda su gloria. Agarrándolo por la cintura, lo volvió hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Timmy tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Cuando empezó a mover las manos, nervioso, Armie supo que estaba a punto de cubrirse. 

—Eres un dios —le dijo, liberándole el labio con el pulgar, antes de alzarle la barbilla. Lo miró abiertamente de la cabeza a los pies y otra vez hasta la cabeza para que no le quedara duda de su admiración. —Cuando sea un anciano y ya no recuerde nada más, seguiré recordando este momento. La primera vez que mis ojos vieron a un ángel de carne y hueso. Recordaré tu cuerpo y tus ojos y tu preciosa cara. — Le rodeó el ombligo con los dedos, antes de bajarlos hasta la línea donde empezaban sus bellos púbicos. —Recordaré tu aroma, el tacto de tu piel y las sensaciones que tuve al hacerte el amor. Pero, sobre todo, recordaré la sensación de contemplar la auténtica belleza, por dentro y por fuera. Porque eres hermoso, en cuerpo y alma. Generoso en espíritu y de corazón. Nunca volveré a ver nada a este lado del cielo más bello que tú. 

Lo abrazó y lo besó repetidamente, con besos suaves que trataban de comunicarle sin palabras lo mucho que lo amaba. 

—Tras verte desnudo, debería exigirte que lo único que lleves puesto en mi presencia sea tu sonrisa. Todo lo demás sobra. —Timmy le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de tumbarse en la cama y mirarlo con timidez. Armie inspiró hondo y soltó el aire lentamente. La visión de él, desnudo, invitándolo a acostarse a su lado, casi lo hizo perder el control. —¿Por qué no te das la vuelta, bebé? Me encantaría admirar tu espalda. 

Timmy sonrió y lo hizo, apoyando la barbilla en los brazos doblados y dejando que disfrutara del espectáculo. Armie lo miró desde arriba, con una sonrisa satisfecha y le dio un beso en cada hombro. 

«Como en mi fotografía favorita», pensó Timmy. 

—Quitas el aliento, Timmy. Eres arrebatador desde todos los ángulos. Una auténtica obra de arte. 

Le recorrió la columna con un dedo, deteniéndose al ver que se estremecía, antes de acariciarle una nalga con la mano. 

—Has cambiado la música —musitó Timmy, al reconocer And You Give, el tema romántico de Matthew Barber. 

—Me inspiras. —Tomó una botellita de aceite de masaje con aroma a sándalo y mandarina satsuma, se echó un poco en la palma de la mano, dejó que se calentara y empezó a masajearle los hombros. Timmy cerró los ojos y suspiró. —Sólo siente. 

Armie le besó la mejilla y siguió masajeándolo delicadamente, descendiendo por su espalda sin prisas hasta llegar a los dos hoyuelos de la curva de su trasero incomparable. 

—Son preciosos —susurró, besando cada hoyuelo. 

Timmy se tensó un poco, así que Armie se apartó. Cuando siguió con el masaje, Timmy se volvió a relajar. Al cabo de un rato, Armie le dijo al oído que se volviera. Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y sonrió satisfecho. Armie se apoyó en los codos y colocó una rodilla entre sus piernas mientras le acariciaba la nariz con la suya. Descendió lentamente hasta que sus cuerpos se rozaron. Mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo con una mano, le daba besos suaves por el cuello y las clavículas.  
A Timmy le encantaba sentir cómo su pecho rozaba el torso de Armie y su suave abdomen los duros abdominales de él. Deslizando una mano bajo el trasero de Timmy, lo atrajo hacia sus caderas. 

—No sabes cuánto te deseo... —murmuró contra su cuello—. No sabes lo increíblemente sexy que eres. 

Le acarició la base del cuello con la nariz y luego con la lengua. Sin previo aviso, Timmy se arqueó contra él y gimió de placer. Le recorrió la espalda con las manos, descendiendo hasta alcanzar las caderas y se las apretó con fuerza, pegándo su polla contra la de él. 

—Aún no, cariño. 

Armie lo adoró con la boca, recorriéndole el cuerpo con los labios, dándole suaves mordisquitos de vez en cuando. Timmy se tensó cuando él le besó la cadera, probándola con la lengua. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Armie, mientras le hacía cosquillas en el estómago con la nariz, pasando de una cadera a la otra. 

—Es que nadie... nunca... —titubeó, avergonzado. Armie sonrió encantado, sin dejar de besarle la cadera y seguirla con la lengua. 

«Claro que nunca lo hizo. Aparte de hijo de puta, era un idiota.» 

Con la lengua, Armie fue descendiendo desde su ombligo, cada vez más abajo hasta rodear su miembro palpitante sin tocarlo, rozando levemente la piel circundante. Timmy gemía desesperado, moviendo las caderas arriba y abajo y esperando más.  
De pronto, y sin resistir la tentación, Armie se metió la polla entera en la boca, pasándole la lengua por el eje y chupando especialmente la punta. Timmy se estremeció y dio un grito de placer.  
Después de lamerlo por algunos minutos, sacó la boca y se acercó a su cara. Rozándole los labios rojos, le metió suavemente dos dedos entre ellos y gustosamente Timmy empezó a succionar. Armie sonrió, como si le excitara mucho lo que estaba viendo.  
Una vez que tuvo los dedos bien humedecidos, volvió a descender por el cuerpo de Timmy y le separó delicadamente las piernas. Con la lengua, hizo un primer acercamiento al agujero de Timmy, quien había cerrado los ojos y suspiraba ruidosamente.  
Al principio, lo acarició con mucha suavidad, tanteando la zona, atento a sus sensaciones. Luego, con un solo dedo lleno de saliva, cautelosamente, empezó a penetrarlo. Movió el dedo lentamente, atento a las reacciones de Timmy, que parecía relajado a la vez que excitado. Cuando sintió que se deslizaba con facilidad, añadió lentamente un segundo dedo y los dobló hacia arriba, trazando pequeños círculos. Durante este proceso, no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos en ningún momento, alerta ante cualquier señal de incomodidad, escuchando cómo su respiración se alteraba al encontrar un punto muy sensible en su interior. Inclinando la cabeza, le besó la parte interior del muslo antes de volver a chuparle la polla con entusiasmo, lamiendo y succionándolo sin detener los movimientos suaves de los dedos en su interior. Era una combinación extraordinaria. El cuerpo de Timmy se arqueó y se levantó de la cama cuando llegó al orgasmo con un grito desgarrador. Estaba rojo y temblaba. Armie siguió acariciándolo, pero aflojó la succión hasta que Timmy se movió, tratando de cerrar las piernas. Armie terminó de tragar las últimas gotas de semen, luego se acercó a su boca y lo besó con ternura. El sabor de Timothée era algo picante y dulce a la vez y lo volvió loco. 

—Gracias —susurró Timmy, sintiéndose ligero como una pluma. 

«Debería ser delito tener unos dedos tan hábiles... Por no hablar de su boca.» 

—¿Te gustó? 

Timmy asintió, con la mirada perdida y la respiración entrecortada. Armie dudaba de que el hijo del senador hubiera encontrado su punto secreto y la idea lo hizo henchirse de orgullo. Estaba deseando mostrarle muchos más puntos de su cuerpo con los que podía darle placer, sin dejarse ninguno. Partiendo desde su cuello, le trazó una línea con el dedo que, tras rodearle un pezón, descendió hasta el lugar del muslo donde le había dejado una ligera marca. 

—¿Te duele? 

—No, pero ¿cómo has podido...? 

—Esta zona del muslo es muy sensible. Un amante apresurado o egoísta la habría ignorado y te habría tocado directamente aquí. —Lo acarició ligeramente entre las piernas. Aún sensibilizado por el reciente orgasmo, Timmy dio un brinco. Él apartó la mano y le acarició el muslo una vez más. —Lo único que me redime de mis experiencias anteriores es poder ponerlas a tu disposición. Tú eres el único al que quiero dar placer a partir de ahora. 

Cuando le acarició la cara, Armie apoyó la mejilla en su mano. Timmy le tocó el labio inferior con el pulgar y, tirando de él, lo besó apasionadamente. Armie respondió colocándose encima y su corazón se aceleró, pensando que el momento de su unión era inminente. Una vez más, lo agarró por el culo, animándolo a acercarse aún más. Él sonrió, apoyándose en un brazo. 

—Esta postura no es buena. Necesito que te muevas. 

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué problema hay? 

—Es la peor postura para perder la virginidad —le explicó él, dándole ligeros besos en el hombro. 

—Creo que me gustará. 

Armie se apartó. 

—No, la primera vez, no. Podría hacerte daño sin darme cuenta. —«¿Daño?», pensó, alarmado. A él se le encogió el corazón al ver la preocupación en sus ojos. Apoyando las manos a lado y lado de su cara, le dijo: 

—No voy a hacerte daño, Timothée. No soy un adolescente. Voy a ser muy, muy delicado. Precisamente por eso no vamos a hacerlo así. 

—¿Por qué? 

—Por el ángulo. Y por el peso. Aunque me apoye en los brazos, la gravedad no ayudaría. Pero si tú estás encima, puedes controlar los movimientos, la profundidad de la penetración... todo. Te cederé el mando. Confía en mí —susurró, besándole la oreja. Luego siguió acariciándolo, murmurando palabras de adoración contra su piel casi translúcida. Rodeándole la espalda con los brazos, le dio la vuelta, colocándolo sobre él. Mientras Timmy reposaba sobre su pecho, Armie le susurró en italiano las palabras de Dante: 

"Color di perle ha quasi in forma, quale convene a donna aver, non for misura; ella è quanto de ben pò far natura; per esemplo di lei bieltà si prova. De li occhi suoi, come ch’ella li mova, escono spirti d’amore inflammati, che fèron li occhi a qual che allor la guati, e passan sì che ‘l cor ciascun retrova: voi le vedete Amor pinto nel viso, là ‘ve non pote alcun mirarla fiso". 

Armie estaba alabando su belleza y su bondad, comparándolo con una perla y declarando que el Amor, en mayúsculas, se reflejaba en su rostro. Timmy le susurró las gracias por sus preciosas palabras y permaneció quieto, escuchando los latidos del corazón de Armie. Se sentía abrumado pensando que tenía a esa persona, ese hombre al que había amado durante tanto tiempo, entre sus brazos. No podía dejar de tocarlo, de recorrer cada músculo, cada tendón firme y perfecto. Le recorrió las cejas, la hendidura central de su labio superior, las patillas, las orejas... Armie alzó la cara para besarlo. Le dibujó los labios con la lengua antes de succionarle el labio inferior y metérselo en la boca. Durante unos minutos no existió nada más que dos cuerpos desnudos, acostados juntos, piel contra piel. Timmy siguió explorándolo: la cara, el pecho, las caderas. Empezó a acariciarle la erección suavemente, cauteloso, besándole el cuello mientras lo acariciaba arriba y abajo. Armie gruñó de placer. Mucho más seguro, lo acarició con más firmeza y rapidez mientras le besaba los pectorales y el tatuaje. Armie empezó a respirar con dificultad. 

—Deja que te adore con mi cuerpo, Timmy —le rogó con la voz ronca, no queriendo derramarse en su mano. Cuando lo soltó, Armie le sujetó las piernas y le separó los delgados muslos hasta hacerlo apoyar las rodillas por la parte exterior de sus caderas. Timmy sintió la erección de Armie entre sus piernas, levantándose como si tuviera voluntad propia. Se movió un poco, mientras una sombra le cruzaba la cara. Él le apoyó la mano en el corazón y notó que le latía frenéticamente. 

—¿Estás bien? 

Timmy se echó hacia adelante hasta que el cabello le cubrió el rostro. Armie se lo apartó detrás de las orejas para verle la cara. 

—Por favor, no te escondas. Quiero verte. 

Timmy se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la vista. 

—¿Qué pasa? —Timmy negó con la cabeza. —Bebé, no es un buen momento para que te pongas tímido. Dime qué te pasa. 

Timmy se quedó mirando su pecho, tratando sin éxito de no mirar al dragón, que parecía burlarse de él. 

—No es así como me lo había imaginado —susurró, en voz tan baja que a Armie le costó oírlo. 

—Entonces, dime cómo. 

—Siempre me imaginé que estarías... tú encima. 

«Su bandera sobre mí es amor.» 

—Me gusta estar encima, no lo niego, pero eres muy delgado y delicado, cariño. Me da miedo que... 

—Sé que te he hecho esperar mucho, Armie. —murmuró Timmy—. No pasa nada si no puedes ser cuidadoso. Entiendo que puedas necesitar ser... un poco agresivo. 

Su comentario lo disgustó mucho, porque reconoció las palabras de Simon en su voz. «Es normal que piense eso. Es lo único que ha conocido. Cree que los hombres somos como perros, sin ningún tipo de autocontrol, y que él no es más que un juguete sexual.» La idea le revolvió el estómago, pero se esforzó porque no se le notara mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. 

—Timmy, te amo. Si yo fuera del tipo de hombres que se vuelven agresivos con una pareja porque los ha hecho esperar, no deberías acostarte conmigo. Eres una persona, no un juguete. No quiero usarte. Quiero darte placer. —Mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, añadió en un susurro—: Te quiero para siempre, no sólo para esta noche. Por favor, déjame hacer las cosas a mi manera. 

Con la mirada le rogaba que confiara en él. No quería tener que explicarle por qué estaba preocupado y qué clase de problemas estaba tratando de evitar. Ya habría tiempo para eso a la mañana siguiente. 

—Lo único que quería era que alguien me amara —confesó en voz baja. 

—Pues ya lo has encontrado. 

Armie bajó levemente la cabeza y le lamió un pezón mientras le acariciaba el otro con la mano. Eran perfectos. Eran circulares y rosados, naturales y bonitos. Perfectamente en armonía con todo su cuerpo «Nieve y capullos de rosa.» Le mordió levemente el pezón, sintiendo cómo se endurecía aún más en su lengua. 

Timmy echó la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo sonidos inarticulados. Él calculó su reacción cuidadosamente. Quería que estuviera muy excitado. 

—Suéltate, amor, no te resistas —lo animó, ocupándose ahora de su miembro, que estaba completamente empapado de líquido preseminal mientras lo masturbaba suavemente. Timmy se estremeció al oírlo y empezó a frotarse aún más fuerte contra su mano con los ojos cerrados. Armie no tardó mucho en notar cómo se contraía y luego se relajaba, desplomándose contra su pecho. Timmy abrió los ojos, parpadeó, y levantó la cabeza para sonreírle. «Muchas gracias por el orgasmo número dos.» 

Armie chupó el semen de sus dedos. Al verlo, Timmy tomó la iniciativa y volvió a besarlo con sus labios hinchados. Cuando se apartó, Armie agarró algo de la mesita de noche. Timmy vio que se echaba una sustancia clara en la mano y se la extendía por el miembro sin demasiada delicadeza. Al ver la expresión de desconcierto en su cara él se apresuró a explicarle: 

—Te hará las cosas más fáciles. 

Timmy se ruborizó. Sabía que existían los lubricantes y ese tipo de cosas pero nunca había tenido ocasión de probarlos. Se sintió avergonzado por no haber pensado en comprarlo. Había ido a Florencia muy poco preparado. 

—Eres muy considerado. 

Armie sonrió con suficiencia. 

—Ya te dije que me encargaría de todas tus necesidades. —Besándolo, lo reclinó sobre la almohada—. Puedo usar condón, si has cambiado de idea. 

—Con todas las pruebas que te has hecho, no creo que tengamos nada de que preocuparnos. 

—Sigue siendo decisión tuya. 

—Confío en ti. 

—Me alegro mucho de ser el primero. 

Timmy sonrió al oírlo. 

—Quiero que seas el último, Armie. —Lo besó apasionadamente, con el corazón lleno de sus palabras y sus actos—. Pero hay otra cosa que quiero ahora mismo. 

—Lo que sea. 

—Quiero que estés encima. —Cuando él empezó a fruncir el ceño, Timmy lo miró muy serio. —Ya me has demostrado que eres un amante generoso. No me parece buena idea que me cedas el mando de algo que no domino. Me pone nervioso. No podré relajarme. —Al cabo de unos segundos, añadió—: Por favor. 

No quería suplicarle. Él le había dicho que expresara sus deseos y eso era lo que estaba haciendo. En ese momento, Armie se dio cuenta de que para él debía de ser estresante estar sentado sobre él, desnudo y expuesto, tomando la iniciativa de lo que iba a ocurrir. Tal vez más adelante, pero no la primera vez. A pesar de sus miedos, no podía negárselo. Asintió, apretando la mandíbula y, con un fluido movimiento, tumbó a Timmy de espaldas y se arrodilló entre sus piernas. Timmy le dedicó una sonrisa radiante como el amanecer. Porque así era como se lo había imaginado siempre. 

—Gracias —murmuró, contra la boca de Armie, cuando este se inclinó para besarlo dulcemente. 

—Hace falta tan poca cosa para hacerte feliz. 

—Yo no llamaría a esto «poca cosa» —replicó con una risita nerviosa, mientras se frotaba contra él. 

Armie se rió, agradeciendo el momento de frivolidad. La música volvió a cambiar y Timmy volvió la cabeza con curiosidad. 

—¿Cómo se llama esta canción? 

—Lying in the Hands of God, de la Dave Matthews Band. 

—Me gusta. 

—A mí también. 

—¿Por qué la elegiste? —preguntó, con curiosidad. 

—Por la letra, por la música... —Con los ojos brillantes, añadió—: Por el ritmo. 

—¿Ah, sí? 

—Siéntelo. Céntrate en él. Es perfecto para hacer el amor. —Sujetándolo por las caderas, se apretó contra él lentamente pasándole la polla arriba y abajo. Primero probó introduciéndole un dedo lubricado y moviéndolo delicadamente, estirando sus músculos. Timmy arqueaba la espalda mientras movía sus manos inquietas sobre la almohada. 

—Relájate, bebé...

Armie introdujo un segundo dedo, haciendo suaves movimientos circulares, acostumbrando al cuerpo de Timmy a ser receptivo. Cuando notó que estaba lo suficientemente relajado, extrajo sus dedos y colocó su polla en posición. Timmy suspiró mientras Armie empezaba a penetrarlo lentamente. Le llevó tiempo entrar y tardó otro instante para que Timmy se acostumbrara. Al mirarlo, su cara demostraba una mezcla de satisfacción y sorpresa al mismo tiempo. Era adorable. Armie comenzó a moverse al ritmo de la música, sabiendo que le gustaba tanto como a él. Timmy gimió, olvidándose de las risas y las bromas y empezó a empujar hacia Armie. 

—Respira hondo, amor —susurró él. 

Mientras Timmy lo hacía, Armie lo penetró un poco más profundo. Timmy cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación. Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que sería sentirlo, la tentación de hundirse en su interior era mucho mayor. Pero si se apresuraba, podía lastimarlo. Armie lo deseaba y quería estar completamente adentro, pero olvidándose de sus deseos, permaneció quieto, apoyándose en los codos, lamiendo y succionándole el cuello. 

Ahora que había tenido una pequeña muestra de lo que sería estar conectado a él, Timmy quería más; mucho más. Lo quería todo. 

—Con cuidado —le advirtió él, cuando Timmy levantó las caderas para atraerlo más—. La próxima parte será incómoda. 

Al ver que no abría los ojos, Armie le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar. 

—Mírame a los ojos. 

Cuando Timmy parpadeó y lo hizo, Armie lo miró solemne y le susurró:

—Te lo doy todo. Mi cuerpo. Mi alma. Tómalos. Tómalo todo. 

Siguieron mirándose fijamente mientras lo penetraba un poco más, empujando lentamente. Timmy abrió mucho los ojos y ahogó un grito cuando él se abrió camino en su interior más bruscamente. Armie se detuvo inmediatamente, sujetándole las caderas con una mano para impedir que ninguno de los dos se moviera. 

—Lo siento, bebé —lo consoló, acariciándole la cara—. Esto ha sido lo peor, te lo prometo. ¿Estás bien? —Le miró la cara, buscando lágrimas. Pero no estaba llorando. No había sido tan doloroso como había temido. No es que fuera... cómodo, lo cierto es que le ardía un poco pero la sensación de tener a Armie en su interior, las emociones que veía reflejadas en su rostro, lo distraían de lo demás. Era todo muy intenso. Y quería más. Más de él, más de aquello, de los dos juntos... Quería verlo cuando alcanzara el éxtasis y saber que lo habían conseguido juntos. Quería que encontraran su propio ritmo. La música los envolvía, marcando un ritmo tentador que Timmy quería reproducir con Armie. 

Timmy sonrió y Armie sintió que esa sonrisa le llegaba directo al corazón, acallando sus preocupaciones. Sin dejar de mirarlo, empezó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo con lentitud. Timmy parpadeó rápidamente al notarlo dentro una vez más. Deslizó las manos por los músculos en tensión de su espalda y le acarició las nalgas, sintiendo sus curvas y el ritmo de sus embestidas. Armie se apoyó en un brazo y le trazó dibujos con un dedo desde las costillas hasta los hombros. Era precioso. Tenía los rizos sueltos y desordenados sobre la almohada y los ojos verdes clavados en él. La boca, roja y abierta, gimiendo con cada embestida. Armie le deslizó una mano debajo del culo, guiándolo y moviéndolo, manteniendo aún un ritmo suave. Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esto... 

Timmy vio que fruncía un poco el ceño y que se mordía el labio inferior. Se movían sin cesar, no muy de prisa, pero con determinación, con la sincronización de dos amantes que no apartaban los ojos el uno del otro. Timmy leyó tantas emociones en los de él: amor, preocupación, pasión, adoración, afecto, deseo erótico... Lo miraba como si fuera el único hombre sobre la Tierra, como si no existiera nada más en su universo privado que ellos dos, la música sensual que flotaba en el aire y los sonidos que escapaban de su boca. Timmy se oyó gemir y jadear, pero estaba demasiado excitado como para sentirse avergonzado al oír los sonidos que escapaban sin control de su garganta. A Armie le encantaba oírlos y lo excitaban aún más, si era posible. Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y, al mismo tiempo, metió una mano entre los dos y acarició la polla de Timmy con determinación. quien le demostró su placer apretándole el trasero con más fuerza, luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos. 

—Mírame. Quiero verte a los ojos cuando te corras. 

La intensidad de la voz de Armie se correspondía con la de su mirada. Timmy abrió más los ojos cuando él aceleró la velocidad de su mano y el ritmo de penetración. Se sintió tensarse como un nudo demasiado apretado para luego, súbitamente, estallar y relajarse. Su orgasmo fue acompañado de un grito gutural. Gemidos eróticos y murmullos de adoración de Armie le llenaron los oídos. Armie no lanzaba insultos ni maldiciones, aunque estaba demasiado distraído para fijarse en ese hecho asombroso. No sabía que, habitualmente, él era un amante ruidoso, que gritaba, gruñía y soltaba palabrotas para expresar sus necesidades. Pero esa noche, en aquel espacio semisagrado, sus exclamaciones habían sido limpias y puras. 

—Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero —entonó sobre él, al ritmo con sus movimientos. 

Timmy estaba experimentando una sensación de plenitud intensa y sin precedentes. Antes de recuperarse del orgasmo, sintió que Armie lo penetraba profundamente, gritando su nombre. Aunque tuvo cuidado de apoyarse en los brazos, se derrumbó sobre él mientras las emociones y sensaciones del poderoso orgasmo los sacudía a ambos de arriba abajo. Lo abrazó, manteniéndolo pegado a su cuerpo, mientras le susurraba palabras de amor al oído en italiano, esperando a que abriera los ojos. 

«Amo a este hombre más que a mi propia vida.» 

Su Beatriz ya no era virgen. Él había tomado —y entregado— lo que Dante nunca pudo. En silencio, rezó para que no se arrepintiera de haberlo elegido como su primer amante. Se volvió de lado y le acarició la barbilla con un dedo. Solo entonces se dio cuenta del intenso rubor que le cubría el cuello, el pecho y más abajo, hasta los muslos. Armie se sintió culpable. «Dios mío, le he hecho daño.» 

—¿Timmy? 

Al abrir los ojos, tenía la mirada perdida, pero al ver a Armie le dirigió una bonita sonrisa que dejó al descubierto sus dientes blancos. Se sentía como una pluma llevada por la brisa del verano. Había sido mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa. Verlo y oírlo, tocarlo, saborearlo y, finalmente, compartir el clímax, sincero, crudo, excepcional. Él soltó el aire y lo besó apasionadamente. 

—¿Estás bien? 

—Sí —ronroneó Timmy. 

—Te amo. Sólo quiero hacerte feliz y verte sonreír. Para siempre. 

—Me vas a hacer llorar. 

Timmy no pudo decir nada más. No le salían las palabras. Lo besó con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de la sensación de estar entre los brazos de su amante. El primero. Y el último. 

—No llores, mi dulce niño. —Armie le besó los párpados y le acarició las mejillas. Pero de repente, se levantó y Timmy se encontró solo en la gran cama, que parecía aún más grande y fría por su ausencia. La sensación de pérdida fue muy intensa, pero tenía la mente nublada por el éxtasis y, antes de poder reaccionar, Armie ya había vuelto a la cama. —Deja que nos limpie, bebé —le pidió él, inseguro. 

Timmy se limitó a hacer un sonido de asentimiento. Al notar que unos dedos le levantaban el miembro semi duro y lo limpiaban los ojos se le abrieron de golpe. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Armie se detuvo en seco. 

—Sólo quiero asegurarme de que todo está bien. 

Examinó a Timmy y lo que vio acabó de tranquilizarlo. Le presionó algo húmedo y suave entre las piernas y sobre su agujero. Timmy se encogió. 

—Lo siento —se excusó, volviendo a aplicarle la toalla húmeda. 

—No pasa nada, es que me sorprendiste. 

La voz de Timmy temblaba, pero no de dolor. Seguía muy sensibilizado y cuando Armie lo había tocado allí, las sensaciones se habían intensificado. Él le alargó un vaso de agua de la mesita de noche y le dio una pastilla.

—Ibuprofeno —le explicó—. Para el dolor. 

—Armie, no es tan grave. Yo ni siquiera lo llamaría dolor. 

—Por favor —le rogó él. 

A Timmy le sorprendió su exagerada reacción, pero por no discutir, se tomó la pastilla y se bebió el vaso entero de agua. Tenía mucha sed. Cuando hubo acabado, Armie lo cogió en brazos y, besándole la frente una y otra vez, lo llevó al baño. Timmy oyó el ruido del agua antes de entrar. 

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, sin levantar la cabeza. 

—Nada. Deja que cuide de ti —respondió él, metiéndolo con cuidado en la acogedora bañera. El agua caliente y la espuma con aroma a rosas fue reconfortante. Timmy seguía como flotando, pero poco a poco la realidad se iba imponiendo. Al abrir los ojos, vio a Armie de pie, aún desnudo, glorioso, comprobando la temperatura del agua con los dedos y ajustando los grifos. 

—¿Tienes sed? —Timmy asintió. Él desapareció, pero regresó en seguida con una copa llena de un líquido color dulce. —Jugo de melocotón —le explicó—. Te sentará bien.

Timmy levantó una ceja, preguntándose cuándo se habría convertido en un experto en males posteriores al sexo, pero una vez más, decidió no discutir con él. Bebió con ganas y le devolvió la copa vacía. 

—Cambiaste la música. ¿Qué es? 

—Sogno, de Andrea Bocelli. 

—Es bonita. 

—No tanto como tú. 

Cerrando los grifos, Armie se sentó en la bañera detrás, estirando las piernas a lado y lado y acercándolo a su pecho. Los dos suspiraron de satisfacción. Timmy le apoyó la cabeza en el hombro y él le acarició el cabello con delicadeza. 

—¿Y a ti... te ha gustado? 

«"Gustar" no es la palabra que emplearía», pensó él. 

—Nunca había sentido nada parecido. Eres perfecto. —Le besó la coronilla y él se acurrucó entre sus brazos—. Y muy, muy sexy. ¿Y a ti? 

—Ha sido incluso mejor que en mis sueños. Gracias. —Él le acarició la piel húmeda de las costillas. —¿Y a qué ha venido el baño? —preguntó Timmy, revolviéndose ligeramente y notando una nueva erección clavársele en la espalda. Lo entendía, él también estaba duro.

—Quería cuidar de ti —le susurró él al oído. 

—Gracias, Armie, por ser tan amable conmigo. Sé que las cosas no habrían sido ni la mitad de buenas con cualquier otra persona. 

Él le besó el cabello. 

—Te mereces mucho más. Te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, mi Beatriz —murmuró él—. La gloriosa donna della mia mente. La gloriosa dama de mi mente. 

—Mi Dante. —Timmy se volvió y le besó el pecho húmedo—. ¿Cuándo podremos volver a hacerlo? 

Él sonrió. 

—Mañana. Tienes que recuperarte. 

Timmy se revolvió impaciente. 

—No ha sido tan grave. Has sido muy cuidadoso. 

—Después de todo lo que hemos compartido, lo único que quiero es abrazarte y sentirte cerca. Descansa entre mis brazos sabiendo que te amo. Haremos el amor muy, muy pronto.

Timmy se relajó contra su pecho y, en silencio, dio gracias a los dioses de las enormes bañeras, de los amantes atractivos y muy sexies y de los baños de espuma con aroma a rosas. (No necesariamente en ese orden.) Luego dio gracias a los dioses de los vírgenes que hicieron por primera vez el amor con sus novios, que eran unos auténticos dioses del sexo (sin ánimo de ofender a los demás dioses) y que le habían regalado la madre de todos los orgasmos. Tres veces. 

De madrugada, los amantes del Edén seguían abrazados, piel contra piel, adormilados y saciados en una cama grande y blanca. La luz y la oscuridad, la inocencia y la experiencia; se besaban y acariciaban al calor de la aceptación que su amor había creado. El ángel oscuro le susurró a su musa palabras en italiano hasta que éste se durmió entre sus brazos, más feliz de lo que lo había sido nunca, sintiéndose completamente amado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarnos en este camino! ¡Ya está disponible el primer capítulo del segundo libro!


End file.
